


Illicitus

by RoboticDragon



Series: Illicitus [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Romance, Seekers, Slash, Some Humor, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Suspense, Torture, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers - Free Form, Transformers spike and valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 236,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticDragon/pseuds/RoboticDragon
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire are in love, but they must hide it from everyone. They manage to do a good job of it, until Starscream is accidentally sparked. Contains graphic violence, torture, prostitution, abuse, strong language, and slash.





	1. A Pleasant Surprise

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Illicitus**

**Author's Note:** _Illicitus_ is NOT connected to any of my other fanfics. It is a story of it's own without any sequels or prequels. I reuse some of my "headcanons" from _The Libero Trilogy_ , such as Seeker Culture, Starscream's and other Seekers' prewar past, how Cybertronians reproduce, and the mixture of G1 cartoon with IDW G1 comics.

You do not need to read _The Libero Trilogy_ , but I recommend it because not only is it good, but it does a great job introducing you to my headcanons.

_Illicitus_ is filled with graphic violence, alcohol, abuse, interface, torture, prostitution, brothels, robot drugs, and possible triggers.

Have some tissues at the ready as you read for this story will be an emotional roller coaster. And please fav, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

**Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Illicitus**

Illicitus - Translation: Forbidden, unlawful, unallowed, impermissible.

"How do I describe this feeling

Pure ecstasy, blissful, serene

The experience of floating away

Away to another plain with you

Far away where we are alone

Just the two of us in paradise.

Giving so much, one to another

Away from what keeps us apart

Where we can become as one

Holding on to our beautiful dream

The two of us forsaking all others.

Together, wrapped in our love

Swaying with the rhythm of life

Grasping what we can't have

Pretending that it's our alone

No bother from outside forces.

Alone, just you and I forever more

But in reality, we must come back

Back to our sense and realization

Back to a world we wish to escape

Awakened to the truth of what's right

What's wrong and what it not ours."

~ "Forbidden Love," by Becky Garcia.

"There is a charm about the forbidden that make it unspeakably desirable." - Mark Twain.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Golden rays caressed the fulvous landscape, the rocky canyons darkening as the night drew near. Flowers tightly clasped their petals, the last of the bees leaving them to return to their hive. Predators of the night lazily awakened from their daytime slumber, their yellow eyes adjusting to the fading light. The beasts of the light tucked themselves for their twilight rest, hiding where the night terrors couldn't find them.

It was quiet, the silence after the song birds ceased their tunes, and just before the coyote howled. The serenading calls of tree frogs and crickets readied their vocals, the first of their melodies sounding to anyone who was listening.

Deep, heavy exhales caressed their warmth onto the other's face. Scraping, clanging, and tapping metal plates, glowing red visual receptors locked on blue ones. White and blue servos clawing at the other body, pulling each other closer. Lip plates locked together in a searing, passionate, unbreakable kiss. Heat emanating from their beings, inner fans whirling as they attempted to cool down the systems they belonged to. Radiating, pale blue orbs reached out their energy tendrils to the other, grasping, tearing, twisting, and surging raw power into each other. Engines growled, wings twitching, gasping, moaning, whispering sweet nothings. Two were one for this time, this precious moment that was not to last. Their tryst, sanctuary for all their forbidden affair, hidden and theirs alone, this is where they were in control of their lives. Where they were with the one they could never abandon, lie to, or hate. The one they shouldn't love, shouldn't protect, shouldn't be with. The one that if they were caught with would only end in misery and death.

Forbidden love at its finest.

Starscream cried out, his servos grasping and tearing into his lover as he overloaded, his spark bonding savagely with the other one. The surplus energy surged through their systems like an unstoppable force, sending them through ripples of unadulterated ecstasy and bliss. The jet moaned as he his partner's transfluids gushing into him, his crimson optics shuttering from the wondrous sensation. He smirked a small, content smile, his wings fluttering, banging against the rocky terrain beneath them.

"Incredible as always, my love." The Air Commander purred, his servo reaching up and tracing along the Autobot insignia that was placed on his mate's chest piece.

"That's because you're incredible." Skyfire grinned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his Seeker's brow.

Starscream reached up, cupping Skyfire's faceplates, and captured his lip plates in a kiss. "You're the amazing one, Sky." He pecked another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Liar. I love you the most."

"No, I love you the mostest." He kissed the Decepticon back.

Starscream simply smiled, his wings fluttering, just enjoying this peaceful moment with the one he wished to always be with. Skyfire gently hugged the smaller mech, kissing the Seeker on the neck cables. Starscream giggled from the feeling, hugging the shuttle back.

The sound of a jet and a Cybertronian transforming made them look up. Thundercracker landed beside them, his wings hiked up.

"We need to get back, Star. Been away long enough." The blue Seeker explained softly, knowing it was never easy for his trineleader to say goodbye.

Starscream slowly nodded his helm, his wings lowering. He turned back to the larger mech and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Skyfire said barely louder than a whisper, pecking a kiss to the one he loved most as he slid out of him, hating this part the so much.

Starscream swallowed, feeling his mate pulling out. He folded his codpiece and chest plates back over once Skyfire was out, and sat up. The shuttle closed all his plates as well, sitting back. The Seeker crawled onto his lap, wrapped his arms around the shuttle's helm, and hungrily, desperately kissed him, not wanting to ever stop. Skyfire kissed him back, his big servos holding the thin, red waist of the Decepticon Second.

Thundercracker remained silent as he watched, patiently waiting for them to finish. Starscream reluctantly broke the kiss, gazed into his mate's optics once more, then slid off his lap. He approached his trinemate who handed him a towel. The Air Commander quickly cleaned off his codpiece and inner thighs, hiding the illicit act. He gave it back to the blue Seeker, who promptly subspaced it.

"Let's go." Thundercracker said quietly just before transforming and flying off.

Starscream turned back to the Autobot, his wings low. "Until next time, my love."

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Until then, my precious Starscream. Stay safe." His soft vocalizer sounded.

The Air Commander smirked. "I'll try. Love you." He then transformed and took off.

"Love you, more." Skyfire said almost in a whisper, watching the Decepticons depart.

Starscream soon caught up with Thundercracker, who fell back in formation behind him. A flash of purple and the "vop" of air being displaced came from beside them as Skywarp appeared. Their trineleader's engine roared powerfully just before he broke the sound barrier, his trinemates following after him. Their engines screamed angrily as they flew, going back to their underwater base.

* * *

**Nine Orbital Cycles Later:**

Work, work, work. That's all he ever did. No fun, no appreciation, nothing but work. It wasn't easy being the Alpha to his people and having to deal with _all_ of their problems, however minor, _and_ be running a military campaign, coming up with strategies, leading armies into battle, dealing with paperwork and reports, and, of course, dealing with the supreme pain-in-the-aft, Megatron. No, it wasn't always easy being Starscream, but he did what needed to be done, without any type of reward. In reality, all he needed was for his people to be save and happy. And that's exactly what he saw to.

"Here," He grunted as he nonchalantly tossed a datapad onto the tyrant's lap.

Megatron looked up, snatching the datapad with an ebony servo. The blood red optics lowered, perusing through the contents of the tablet. His optics narrowed as he glared at the Seeker who casually hopped onto his lap and snuggled into his large chest.

"And what does my lord think?" The Seeker said softly, provocatively, a digit tracing transformation seams along the chest plates of his superior.

"Get off me." He ordered gruffly.

"I spent a lot of time on that report. Read it and tell me what you think." He said sternly, flicking his wings.

Normally, Megatron would do something to get back at the Seeker for his disrespect, but it was too early in the morning to hear the flyer shrieking from pain. He rolled his optics and returned to reading the report, trying to ignore his Second getting so comfortable on him.

Starscream allowed his optics to scan around the Control room, noting everyone at the monitors and what they were doing. They paused on Soundwave, narrowing, hoping he would look back so he could flip him off with a rude Vosian gesture. But, alas, the telepath knew him too well and continued to diligently work at his computer, his cassettes all around him. Rumble and Frenzy on the console playing games on datapads, the birds perched on the monitor, Ravage recharging on his lap, and Ratbat on the console reading from a datapad.

The Seeker studied the tips of his digits, ensuring they were perfect as usual, then roved his optics over the ex-gladiator's frame. A salacious smirk crept over his handsome visage when his optics focused on the black codpiece of the powerful grounder. His engine purred, purposely trying to annoy the warlord.

Megatron vented an exasperated sigh, turning to face his annoying Second. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Starscream said in almost a whisper, slowly shaking his helm, his optics still locked onto the large codpiece.

It wasn't always bad to have a Seeker look at someone like so. No, Seekers were said to be amazing in berth, and to have such a gorgeous specimen such as Starscream eyeing you with that sexy look of his… It was nothing to be ashamed about, but rather, gloated. But, Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons, not some Empty in desperate need to get laid. He had an image he had to maintain, and that image was of a very tough, fearsome warrior who was _not_ Starscream's "plaything."

He reached over and placed his ebony servo over Starscream's face, grasping tightly. "Stop." He commanded harshly, shoving the Seeker's helm away.

Starscream flicked his wings in a sign of irritation, smirking almost triumphantly. It always felt good to annoy the Mighty Megatron. He turned back to the gunformer and poked his abdominal plates. "Done yet?"

"It's fine." He grumbled, shoving the datapad at the Air Commander.

"Just 'fine?' Well! I feel insulted." He feigned being deeply hurt.

"Good."

The Seeker stuck his glossa out. "Be nice, Megatron. Constant grouchiness can lead to permanent resting glitch face."

Megatron just gave him an annoyed look. The Seeker smirked.

"Fine, I shall take my leave." He snatched the datapad away. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight, slagface."

"Careful, Starscream." He warned him.

"You be careful. Ack!" He gave an undignified squawk when Megatron shoved him off his lap.

"Out of my sight." The tyrant growled.

Starscream stood up, hiked his wings, and gave a supercilious toss of his helm before slinking out of the Control Room. Megatron pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor, thoroughly done with the Seeker's strange behavior.

* * *

Starscream made his way down the corridors of the _Nemesis_ , passing by the crewmechs of the capitol warship. They paid him no heed, a few giving him a nod of the helm in acknowledgement, but trying to avoid the bullying Seeker. If they would just do what he said without making rude retorts or disobeying him, then he wouldn't need to bully anyone. But, alas, no one could ever seem to get along.

He stopped in front of the door to his hab suite and put in his code. The door hissed open and he entered. Being a superior officer meant he got a very spacious room, and being trined meant it was even larger. Walking into the hab suite, one would first enter a large, square room. At the far end of it was a decent sized desk with a computer, two monitors, and many datapads stacked on it. On the wall behind it was painted a Decepticon insignia. The far left corner of the common room was a door that led to a personal washroom. Next to that was another door that led to Skywarp's berthroom. Skywarp's berthroom contained a berth, a desk, a shelving unit, and a small closet that was not walk in. On the desk was a computer, and his walls were covered in posters of femmes doing… scandalous activities to each other.

In the center of the common room were two sofas with a "coffee" table between them. In the left corner from the front door was a small table and chairs.

On the far right corner of the room was a door that let to Starscream's berthroom. It contained a very large berth, big enough for his entire trine to recharge on together. It also had shelving units and a small closet, but no desk. His was the large one in the common room.

Next to his berthroom door was the door to Thundercracker's berthroom, which was identical to Skywarp's, minus the amoral posters and sloppy desk covered in questionably used wash cloths.

The right corner to the front door was another couch and a large vid screen on the wall, where the trine could watch movies together, or, obscene films that Skywarp may force them into viewing.

On the far back wall behind the desk hung the diplomas that Starscream had received from the Science and War Academies. There was also a shelf with several trophies he had won way before his time at either academy.

Starscream approached his desk and sat on his chair. He placed the datapad he held with the others and onlined his monitor. He resumed working, finishing up the schedule for his Seekers so they knew who was on patrol and who had monitor duty when. He didn't even startled when a certain black Seeker materialized next to him.

"Yo, Screamer."

"Don't call me that."

Skywarp hugged his trinemate, his wings fluttering as he stupidly smiled. "I love you!"

Starscream smiled faintly, patting the arm around his cockpit. "Love you too, 'Warp. What are you up to?"

"Eh, nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the meeting later."

"Boooorring!" He exclaimed. "I wanna bond."

"Sweetie, not right now. I need to work."

"You can work as I frag you senseless."

"Tempting, but no. Later we shall bond. I promise."

Skywarp vented an overly dramatic sigh. "You keep saying slag like that… We bond so little these past vorns… I just wanna make love to the bestest trineleader, _ever_!" He then proceeded to lick Starscream's cheekplates.

Starscream vented his own sigh, allowing his odd trinemate to be frisky towards him. It was common amongst Seekers to act like this as a sign of playful affection. Starscream never showed such innocent love in public towards his trinemates, in fear of Megatron knowing how much they truly mattered to him, but here, when no one was watching, they could act like a proper trine. And that meant accepting Skywarp's annoying love rather than punching him.

"Those are some nice legs." Skywarp smirked. "What time do they open?"

Starscream couldn't help but snicker at that. "That was really lame."

"I might not go down in history, but I'll go down on you." He kissed Starscream's cheekplates, eliciting a wing flutter from the Air Commander.

"This isn't very romantic."

"What are you doing besides me? The only reason I would kick you out of berth would be to frag you on the floor. My spike is feeling a little dead. Mind if I bury it in your valve?"

Starscream rolled his optics, giggling when Skywarp kissed him on the neck cables.

"I'll treat you like my homework: Slam you down on my desk and do you all night long."

"You _never_ did your homework. I was the one who helped you get through the War Academy."

"Whatevs." Skywarp pressed a lingering kiss to his brother's lip plates. "I wanna frag your processor out… And slap your pert aft! Turn around so I can smack the slag out of it!"

"Later, 'Warp. Seriously, I have work to do." Starscream said softly.

Skywarp's wings drooped. "Fine…" He sighed. "After your meeting?"

"Yeah, if nothing comes up."

"I'll cum _in_ you."

"I look forward to it, but later."

"And I want to paddle your aft tonight."

"If I'm not too tired, maybe we can have some foreplay."

Skywarp kissed Starscream once more before releasing him. "Well, if you can't frag me then I'm going to go cause trouble. Seeya, Screamer!"

"Do _not_ call me that!" He shrieked, but the black Seeker had already teleported away.

Starscream rubbed over his faceplates tiredly. It was going to be one of _those_ orbital cycles.

* * *

**Three Joors Later:**

Blah, blah, blah… Attack this, shoot him, victory that, don't frag up… All the same slag said at these endless meetings. And here he was, stuck to the right of Megatron looking across the table at Soundwave. Frag Soundwave and his demented creations… Not that they were his creations… But frag them anyway! And there went Onslaught, saying something stupid. Stupid Onslaught… You aren't all that great. And Motormaster was sitting next to him spelling like oil. Not the good oil either. And Scrapper was there as well, looking like he was interested in what was being said, but clearly he wasn't. Skyquake was looking at his datapad, obviously thinking too hard in order to make sense of what it was he was reading. Razorclaw was snacking on energon sticks. The dolt could never _not_ eat…

The Seeker waited patiently until it was his turn to speak. Onslaught sat back down, and the Seeker stood up, holding his datapad. Scrapper reached over the table to pull the plate of large energon goodies closer to him. There were always treats at these meetings, ever since there were complaints and a petition made.

"Going off on what Onslaught was saying," He began, his wings hiked up. "I suggest that perhaps we should, in fact, move away from the-" He paused, something not right. He felt a sudden queasy, nauseating sensation in his fuel tank. It came upon him so quickly he didn't have time to react. He dropped the datapad just has he purged his fuel tank all over the table, retching and heaving loudly as his arms clutched his abdominal plates.

All the other officers backed away, some leaping out of their seats to avoid the nasty liquid from touching them. Soundwave didn't bulge, and Megatron leaned far back in his chair away from his sick Second.

"Starscream?" The tyrant said slowly, raising an optical ridge. "Are you alright?"

The Seeker panted heavily for a few intakes, then wiped his mouth with a back of a servo. "I-I apologize… Lord Megatron. I… I-I must have consumed bad energon or something…" He slowly straightened up, keeping his servos over his abdominal plates.

"You are dismissed, Starscream. Go see Hook before you do anything more."

Starscream swallowed, then slowly nodded. "Thank you… Mighty Megatron…" He didn't dare look at anyone else, so embarrassed about this. He turned and quickly exited the room.

"Well, I'm not hungry…" Skyquake pushed the plate of goodies away from him.

* * *

The door to medbay slid open and the Air Commander entered. He perked his wings, looking around.

"Hook! Hook, where are you?" He called out, but no one answered.

He shrugged. Hook must be in the back doing something. Didn't matter if the medic was occupied, he could scan himself. He approached a counter and picked up a scanner. Holding it out at arm's length, he turned it on and ran the glowing fan of the scanner over his body. Once it had finished, he held it to his faceplates and read the results.

His spark dropped.

His optics widening, glowing brightly. He felt his legs giving out from under him, but managed to stay standing after staggering back. His free servo rested over his abdominal plates as he stared at the results.

He was carrying.

His processor was racing. Warriors in the Decepticon army were not allowed to carry. They were required to abort the sparkling or else face demotion or worse. And Starscream had witnessed the worse a few times. But, who's sparkling was it? Him and his trinemates were _always_ careful when bonding. Hook screamed at them enough about it.

Now, Cybertronians are unique in how they reproduced in that you had to sparkbond when overloading. The sparkbond created the spark of the sparkling while the nanites from a spike and the nanites from a gestation tank made the protoform. And they had to all happen at the precise time for a new life to be created. To prevent from having a sparkling, they could either not sparkbond, which wasn't as fun, or those being spiked could use a grounding, which pinched the tube leading from the valve to the gestation tank, keeping nanites from entering it. Another option was unplugging the nanite wires in a mech that was spiking someone else. What that did was it turned off a small electrical charge that "activated" the spike nanites. Without them getting activated, they were essentially sterile and couldn't fuse with the nanites in the gestation tank. All one had to do was open a small panel by their codpiece, unplug two small wires, and the fear of sparkling their interface partner was gone. Now, sometimes they would plug themselves back in if self repair systems were activated in that region, whether from a battle wound, or a punch to the abdominal plates, so one always had to check on the wires before interfacing. And Starscream and his trinemates were always checking on their nanite wires. As long as they were unplugged they never had to worry about getting groundings or any of those other birth control options.

He read the scanner again. The spark growing next to his was large enough to be nine or ten orbital cycles old. Who had he interfaced nine orbital cycles ago? He mused it over. He had bonded with his trinemates three orbital cycles ago… And another three orbital cycles before that… The time before that had been nearly twelve orbital cycles. Didn't seem likely they were the culprits, but maybe they were.

His optics grew when it struck him. It was nine orbital cycles ago that he had met up with Skyfire. They had made love to each other. They had sparkbonded at least seven times during their session. They had completely forgotten to check on Skyfire's nanite wires before going at it. It had been four decacycles since he had last been with his beloved so they hadn't wasted anytime in throwing each other on the ground and fragging each other senseless.

Skyfire, his mate, his best friend, his lover, and the one who he wanted to join with as Conjuges Endurae had sparked him. They were going to be creators.

A smile crept over his handsome visage, his wings giving a small flutter. He shouldn't have been, but he was filled with unadulterated joy. Pride swelled his being and he could almost feel his sparkling's spark pulsating against his. Coolant pooled in his optics, a couple of tears leaking down his cheekplates. He was going to be a carrier, and not just to any sparkling, but to one that was half him and half of the person who meant the world to him.

His smile quickly vanished when reality struck him like a speeding train. He couldn't keep a sparkling. He was a Decepticon warrior, a superior officer. It wasn't right. He would have to have an abortion and his little creation be destroyed. He chewed his lower lip plate, dreading having to go through that.

Then it hit him.

His wings perked, that sly smirk of his etched on his dark faceplates. No, there was a way around this. And he would make certain it worked. He turned off the scanner and set it back down. He pivoted on a thruster ped and walked out, going to the one who held the fate of his unborn creation.

* * *

Starscream entered Megatron's quarters and half trotted, half skipped his way over to the tyrant. Megatron barely had a chance to look up before he found his Second on his lap and the dark faceplates in his. His optics narrowed as he scowled at the Seeker.

"What do you want, Starscream?" He grunted.

"My _lord_ ," Starscream almost whispered seductively as he stroked a servo suggestively along Megatron's side. "I'm feeling a little… _playful_."

"What do you want?" Was the abrupt demand.

"Why does my lord ask that?"

"Because you only act libidinous towards me when you want something. Something that usually does not hold me in the best interest."

Starscream chuckled dryly, the sexiest, naughtiest smirk on his handsome faceplates. "My mighty lord," He said slowly, sexily. "Sometimes I just feel the need for some…" His servo lowered to cup Megatron's codpiece. " _Fulfillment_."

"Why not go to your idiot trinemates for that?" He grumbled.

"Because, _Mighty Megatron_ , my trinemates are… _limited_ in certain capabilities that I currently crave. Certain _large_ capabilities." He smiled lustfully as he tightly gripped Megatron's codpiece to emphasize his meaning. "I, your dearest Seeker, want you, my strong, _powerful_ lord, inside of me. On top of me. Mmmmm, just thinking about you pounding into me…" His wings fluttered. "I am yours, Megatron. _Satiate me_." He whispered the last part erotically into Megatron's audio receptor.

Megatron raised an optical ridge as he regarded his Second. He highly doubted that his Air Commander simply wanted a good frag. He was up to something… as always. Probably nothing good and he would acquiesce to whatever slagging request it was simply because he had several incredible overloads. As he always ended up doing… But, then again, it was hard to deny having a night with Starscream. That Seeker was damn good, not to mention his valve amazing.

Oh, damn the stupid request. It had been quite some time since he had mounted that perfect, curvaceous frame. Had overloaded so ecstatically. Why not just go with it once more?

Once again, the "second brain" won this battle.

Megatron smirked lasciviously at the flyer. Starscream's engine purred before he captured his superior's lip plates in a passionate kiss. Megatron's servos grasped the thin waist, feeling and pleasuring the smooth plates. Starscream's wings fluttered as he forced his glossa inside of Megatron's mouth.

Starscream's servos kept rubbing Megatron's codpiece until finally it opened and folded away. Blue servos touched the spike casing, little electrical shocks from the digit tips encouraging it to open. It did so, and Starscream soon had the hardening spike in his hands. He stroked it before removing his own codpiece and bringing his leaking valve to it. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Megatron's spike, moaning loudly into the ex-gladiator's mouth.

He lifted himself up and down, feeling the width of Megatron stretching him. They never broke their kiss, servos feeling and massaging each other all over. The warlord grasped the Seeker's aft before standing up. He carried him over to his berth and practically threw him down, quickly getting over him until they were in the center.

Starscream arched his backplates, one leg wrapped around Megatron's waist as the other kicked up and rested on a broad shoulder. An ebony servo grasped the raised leg by the thigh as the other held onto a red hip. The gunformer better positioned himself before thrusting into his Seeker. The flyer gasped, moaning loudly, his blue servos grasping and clawing at the berthtop on either side of him.

Megatron forced Starscream's leg off his shoulder after a bit, and leaned over him. His left servo clasped around the neck of the Air Commander, his other hand resting on the berthtop beside Starscream's helm. His thrusting increased in speed and ferocity, pounding savagely into the smaller mech. Starscream writhed and gasped, one servo holding the wrist of the arm pinning his neck down, as his other reached up and grabbed Megatron's chin. He pulled him down, capturing his lip plates in a needy kiss, his wings fluttering noisily against the berthtop.

Mouthing passionately, the Seeker playfully bit Megatron's lower lip plate before forcing his glossa into the ex-gladiator's mouth. Their glossas battled for dominance, pushing against each other and wriggling about. The Seeker made his go as deep into the tyrant's mouth as he could, then ran it all around the inside.

The silver grounder broke the kiss, pulling his helm away and locking his crimson optics onto Starscream's. The Seeker smiled, panting softly as his internal cooling fans kicked on, already beginning to overheat.

"Well? Just gonna, ah, oh, stare at me all night?" The Air Commander teased with a wink.

Megatron grinned, loving his Seeker's sass when in the berth. It always made their interface more satisfying. He leaned forward and bit his Second's neck cables, feeling the flyer tense up and squirm beneath him. Starscream whimpered, feebly pushing against the broad chest of his superior. The harsh bites soon become gentle nibbles and kisses, causing the Seeker to relax and expose more of his neck. He giggled, such touches always ticklish to him.

He could feel the surplus energy building between them, their frames heating up, gasping for cooler air. His lighter frame jerking from every harsh thrust, feeling his superior pumping in and out of him, feeling that large spike brushing brutally against all the sensory nodes in his valve. His transfluids leaking down his thighs and gathering in a puddle on the berth beneath them. The warmth and width of that large spike moving inside of him… It was like no one else. Larger than his trinemates, and more powerful than what Skyfire could give him. He would never admit it to anyone, but when it came to size and the roughness he enjoyed, Megatron was the best. He wasn't good at foreplay, and he always had to be in charge, and if he was in a bad mood it made the experience sometimes painful, but for moments like this when it was all about the frag and the tyrant was semi happy, it was glorious.

Then, there was the sparkbonding.

Starscream's chestplates folded away revealing his pulsating spark. He reached down and clawed at Megatron's chest piece, tapping it some. Megatron pulled his helm away and parted his chest, the green glow of his powerful spark casting its light on the being beneath him. Starscream smirked, hungrily eyeing the life force before him. He reached up, cupping his leader's cheekplates, and pulled him down for another searing kiss.

Their sparks reached out to each other with raw, tendrils of energy, grasping, interlocking, twisting, and tearing at one another. The addition of their spark energy coursed into their systems, bringing them to the tipping point. They broke the kiss to growl through their overload, their sparks angrily bonding together as the warlord filled his Second with his transfluids. Starscream's valve clenched on the large spike just before his valve came to, wetting them thoroughly.

They rode through the waves of their climax, optics locked onto each other, panting heavily to cool down. Finally, the Seeker smiled.

"Not bad, my lord."

"You were alright, yourself." He grunted back.

Starscream chuckled, relaxing beneath his boss. His optics focused on that spark, a spark of a One-Point Percenter. It was incredibly powerful, and the insurmountable ecstasy it brought him during a sparkbond was unspeakable.

His optics returned to Megatron's, his frame wriggling some. "Let's go for another round!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I won't disagree with that suggestion." Megatron smiled.

Starscream fluttered his wings, then dared to reach down and smack his superior's aft with a servo. He giggled when an ebony servo grasped his neck and slammed him down on the berth.

"This is too much fun!" He squealed. "Do it! Strangle me harder!" He finished with a maniacal cackle.

Megatron rolled his optics. Starscream was in one of _those_ moods. "Stop…" He sighed in annoyance.

"No!"

"Starscream…"

"That's my designation." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Don't act like this…"

"I could be a _lot_ worse, my lord. I could be asking you to call me 'princess' and take me over your knee."

"You _do_ ask me to put you over my knee…"

"Yes, but not to call me 'princess.'" He quickly nodded. "And at least I don't call you 'sire.'"

"I would _murder_ you if you ever did that."

"I would murder _myself_ if I had _you_ for a sire. Ow!" He yelped when he was backhanded.

"Watch it." He growled the warning.

"What? You really want me for a son? You would have helmaches."

"Let's change the subject."

"Frag me!"

"Much better." He stated before doing just that and resuming his thrusting.

Starscream was silent for a bit before smiling evilly. "Sire."

He yelped when he received a warning punch to the abdominal plates. "Don't test me."

"You fail all the tests."

"Stop."

"You stop."

"Starscream…"

"Megatron…"

Megatron rolled his optics before silencing the annoying being with a kiss. Starscream chuckled, kissing the warlord back as he continued humping him.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Megatron onlined feeling quite satisfied and actually in a good mood. He silently studied the form in his powerful arms, peacefully recharging. The Seeker had his back pressed against Megatron's front, his helm using a silver arm as a pillow. Megatron's other arm was wrapped over the Seeker's shoulders, holding him close. The wings folded down and against the tyrant, allowing them to lie in such a position.

He didn't know why he did it, but he leaned forward and kissed the flyer's neck eliciting a slight wing flutter. It was these rare moments when Megatron didn't feel contempt for his treacherous Second. He didn't like Starscream, no, but the Seeker was his and he was stuck dealing with him until one or the other was deactivated. He wasn't sure how he would explain their relationship to others. Starscream was his, but not in a slave and master kind of way, nor a pet or offspring way. The Air Commander was almost like his property, in regards that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to him, but also in a strange servant and master type way. He owned the Seeker, but still allowed him some freedom. And because he belonged to him, no one else was allowed to do anything to what was his. Not because he cared for Starscream, no. But because no one was allowed to take his stuff. Someone would need his permission first, but he was quite the selfish individual.

No, Starscream was more of a status. Being able to control such an indomitable, wild, and stubborn brat was proof that he was not weak. The masses were nothing compared to his little Seeker Brat.

Besides, he was fun to punch at times.

Starscream's engine started to growl a little louder, signaling that the Seeker had onlined despite not moving. Megatron lowered his servo and ran it along a wing, causing the smaller mech to hum in approval. The tyrant kissed his Second's neck cables again, making Starscream cuddle a little closer to him. He kept feeling the Air Commander, touching over his waist, aft, abdominal plates, and chest piece. He didn't get to just savor that beautifully crafted body too often. Most of the time he was breaking it.

Megatron pulled himself away from Starscream, ignoring the displeased grunts of his Second. He planted a ped against that pert, red aft just before unceremoniously kicking the Seeker off the berth.

Starscream fell off with an undignified, startled squawk, landing on his front. Megatron propped himself on an elbow as he watched the tri-colored Seeker stand up. Starscream placed his servos on his hips before grumpily addressing his superior.

"What the slag was _that_ for?!" He demanded.

"You were on my berth." Megatron grunted.

"You dragged me onto there. Or, perhaps you prefer doing it on the floor?"

"Last time we did it on the floor you were whining."

"I wasn't whining. You had your knee in my abdominal plates and it hurt."

"Mhmm."

Starscream eyed the gunformer for a few astroseconds before smirking. He climbed back onto the berth and crawled towards Megatron.

"What did I just say?" Megatron grumbled.

Starscream pushed at Megatron until he rolled over onto his back, then crawled on top of him. He snuggled on the large grounder, burrowing his faceplates into the broad chest plates.

"You said to get off your berth, but I'm not on your berth. I'm on you." Starscream replied matter-of-factly.

Megatron rolled his optics. "Get off me."

"No." He fluttered his wings.

"I'm about to push you off."

Starscream nuzzled his olfactory sensor against Megatron's, then pecked a kiss to the tyrant's lip plates. "You don't want to do that. You want to cuddle me and hold me close. Forever and always." He winked.

"Uh huh."

"Sire."

Megatron never pushed the Air Commander off as fast as he did just then, so done with his slag. He didn't even bother to look when the Seeker yelped from pain after landing on his wing wrong.

* * *

Starscream put in his code and entered his hab suite. He was cleaned off from his night with Megatron and Hook had straightened his bent wing for him. He confidently marched into his quarters, ready to start the new orbital cycle with lots of boring paperwork.

"The hell were you?"

Starscream paused, then turned around to look at the couch in the corner of the room. Thundercracker sat there, arms crossed and optics narrowed.

"Out." Starscream shrugged.

"You were with Megatron again, weren't you?" The blue Seeker flicked his wings.

Starscream rolled his optics. "TC, don't start this again."

Thundercracker stood up and stomped over to his trineleader, wings flared. "You are _not_ to be interfacing outside of the trine unless the trine is in unison! Skywarp and I did _not_ say you could go frag Megatron!" He lowered his vocalizer. "We allow you to interface with Skyfire because we know how much he means to you, but Megatron…" He raised his voice again. "The trine bonds with _only_ the trine. For being the Alpha you certainly forget all the rules when it comes to _being_ a Seeker!"

"I'm not traditional, for one." He held up a digit for each point he made. "Two, I wasn't having an affair. Sometimes I need to frag him to get things I want. And three," He flicked his wings. "Watch how you speak to me and show submission."

Thundercracker glared at him, but slowly lowered his wings, not wanting to challenge Starscream to anything or get punished. "Why did you frag him this time?" He demanded.

Starscream was silent a moment, his wings lowering to be neutral. He stepped closer to his brother, speaking barely louder than a whisper. "Skyfire accidentally sparked me. I'm carrying."

Thundercracker froze, his optics widening. He just dumbly stared at his trinemate, unable to speak for what felt like forever. "S-sparked?" He said flabbergasted.

Starscream nodded, a faint smile spreading over his visage. "I-I really want to keep it, Thunder. This… this is the creation of my mate. My beloved. I-I always wanted one with him and now… I-I can't lose it, TC. I-I interfaced Megatron because I want him to think it's his. That way, when I inform him that I'm carrying he will, hopefully, allow me to keep it."

Thundercracker eyed him critically for a few astroseconds before speaking. "And what if he doesn't?"

Starscream was silent, chewing on his lower lip plate. "I…" He said weakly. "I-I'll have to abort it… But I _really_ don't want to. I want to join with Skyfire and start a family. I… I think I could pull off being a creator."

"I think you'll be a good creator. You're the Alpha, after all. You're supposed to make a million of them."

"I could never have that many… Traditional Seekers and their unending swarms of Seekerlets… No, I know I'm _supposed_ to have at least twenty, but I really would rather settle for four or five… And I want one or two of them to at least be femmlings."

"You would be good at raising a femmling. You act like one half the time."

"No, that's Sunstorm."

"He acts like one _all_ the time…" He grunted.

Starscream chuckled, knowing it was actually relatively true. His attention turned back onto his dilemma. "I can't lose this sparkling… I need Megatron to allow me to keep it."

Thundercracker bit his lower lip plate before speaking. "Just remind him that you can continue working despite carrying or raising a Seekerlet. And try to explain how him 'siring' would be beneficial to him."

"He's not a Seeker."

"No, but even grounders have their views on breeding."

"Usually negative ones…"

"Try to stay positive, Star. We'll get you through this."

"Don't tell Skywarp. I don't want him to know yet."

"I won't say a word."

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream barged into Megatron's office, and without preamble, proceeded to throw a scanner at him. Megatron instinctively raised a servo to block the projectile from striking him.

"Starscream, the hell are you doing!?" He barked, glaring up at him, then looking down to see where the scanner had fallen after it bounced off his servo.

Starscream crossed his arms, standing before his superior's desk. "You, Megatron, failed with protocol."

Megatron reached down and picked up the scanner after locating it. He eyed it, then looked up at Starscream. "What are you talking about?"

"You sparked me."

Megatron's faceplates were an enigma, just looking at his Second for a long moment before speaking. "Then go see Hook and have it dealt with." Was his gruff solution.

Starscream rolled his optics, uncrossed his arms, and proceeded to climb onto the desk. He swung his legs over, scooting, and slid onto Megatron's lap. Straddling the grounder's lap with his legs, he got his dark faceplates into Megatron's. He gave his boss such a sassy look before speaking.

"Surprisingly, I want to keep it, my lord. Even if it is yours."

"It's not mine." Megatron grunted. "I'm careful. It's probably one of your trinemates."

"Negative. I haven't bonded with them in quite some time. This sparkling is yours, Mighty Megatron. Huh… guess you really are a sire. Or, at least, will be in a stellar cycle."

Megatron glared daggers and many other deadly weapons at his Seeker. Starscream simply smirked.

"Let me keep our creation, my lord. It won't interfere with my work." He said in a honeyed vocalizer as he traced a digit along the Decepticon insignia on Megatron's chest.

"You can't fight while carrying." He pointed out.

"Only for a short time period. And during that time I can easily be working on strategies and all the other tiresome slag I do around here. And once I have the sparkling out of me, I'll just have someone watch it when I must engage in combat." He shrugged. "It won't be difficult."

"I still rather you not be carrying when I need you able bodied at a moment's notice incase we are attacked."

"The Autobot's aren't going to attack us anytime soon…" He vented a sigh. "Please, my lord. You won't have to deal with the creation if you don't want to. I'll keep it well away from you. I just ask that you give it a chance. And, in Seeker culture it is a sign of a strong and capable leader when they are able to produce the next generation."

"Is this what this is about? You are doing this to prove something to your skeptics?" He inquired.

"Maybe a little, but it is primarily because I want to keep the sparkling. Just think about how good it makes you look. Passing your coding down to the next gen…"

"It's not mine." He said brusquely.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Keep telling yourself that…"

"I shall."

"Well? Yes or no?" He grabbed the tyrant's chin and forced him to look at him.

Megatron meditated over the matter before venting a sigh. "Fine, keep it. But if it interferes with your work too much or gets in the way by other means… That's it."

Starscream triumphantly smiled. "It won't, my lord. Thank you."

"Mhmm…"

Starscream dared to give his superior a quick hug before leaping off his lap and trotting out of the office. Megatron watched him go, rubbing over his faceplates.

"I feel like I just cursed myself…" He groused.

* * *

Starscream raced back to his quarters, put in his code, and rushed inside. He ran over to Thundercracker, hopped on his lap, and enthusiastically hugged him tightly. Skywarp gave them a bemused look, not sure why Starscream was so excited.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Thundercracker sarcastically grunted.

Starscream's wings fluttered, his engine purring. "It went quite well, actually." He pecked a kiss to Thundercracker's lip plates. "I'm keeping it."

"Keeping what, Scree?" Skywarp curiously asked.

Starscream turned to him, a broad smile plastered on his visage. "Skywarp… I'm sparked. And Megatron is letting me keep it."

Skywarp's optics widened, his jaw dropping. "You… You're what!?"

"Shh, calm down." Starscream gestured his servo in a down motion. "Don't tell anyone, got it?" Skywarp nodded. "Okay… So, Megatron _thinks_ it's his, but, the sire actually is," He paused for dramatics. "Skyfire."

"No way." The black Seeker gasped.

"Yes way. But, we need Megatron to think it's his or else he won't let me keep it. And, no one else needs to know. Just us and Megs. The rest of the crew can know when they see me walking around with a sparkling."

"I think they will learn before that. When you are not fighting but staying around moody, purging constantly, and eating gross things, they'll be able to put two and two together." Thundercracker pointed out.

"Nah, none of them are that smart." Starscream said dismissively.

"If you say so." Thundercracker kissed Starscream on the cheekplates.

"So… You nervous, Scree?" Skywarp asked.

Starscream didn't even hesitate before nodding his helm. "I am. I mean… I've never raised a sparkling or been around one, really. This is going to be a challenge."

"We'll be right with you, sweetie." Thundercracker promised, patting his trineleader's aft lovingly.

"I want to help!" Skywarp blurted out, his wings fluttering.

Starscream smiled. "You will, 'Warp. Don't worry." He placed a servo on his abdominal plates, just over his gestation tank. "I think I'll need all the help I can get."

* * *

Ever since they had found Skyfire buried deep in ice and he joined the Autobots, Starscream and him had devised a way to stay in contact with each other. Their views on the war was different, but they still loved each other with a fiery passion. They weren't supposed to be in love, and if they were caught it could mean being labeled as a traitor and the death sentence. Starscream had managed to set up a secret frequency that not even Soundwave knew about. It was with that he could transmit messages to his mech-friend and stay in contact. Now, to ensure it remained secret, Skyfire could never reply back. Soundwave would catch it if he did. But, Starscream knew when the telepath was in recharge and stole the opportunity to send whatever he wanted to the shuttle. From videos to emails, the Autobot was always getting something in his inbox, and secretly stashing it away so no one else could see.

The Air Commander didn't send them out too often, but when he did Skyfire pounced on the message and indulged on it's contents like one possessed.

The Autobot scientist was in his quarters working on his computer late at night when the computer informed him that he had received something in his inbox. He opened it up, smiling when he saw it was from his forbidden lover. He got up and went to the door, ensuring it was locked before returning to his desk. He opened the email, then selected the video file that was attached. A new window opened up and the video began to play. It was of Starscream, him obviously holding a camera up to his face, only his visage and part of his chest plates could be seen as he lied on his berth. He smiled warmly at the camera.

"Hey, Sky. My love of my life." The Seeker said softly. "Originally, I wanted to tell you this when seeing you next, but, I just can't wait that long. So, I've decided to send you this video so that when we meet next you already know what's up… Okay, before I say anything more, I need you to get a camera and set it up so that it records your reaction. I'm serious. Don't have one, pause this video and go get one. I really want to see your reaction, so, please get a camera set up…"

Skyfire raised an optical ridge, but obediently paused the video and set up the web cam. Once it was up and recording his faceplates he resumed playing the video.

"Got it up? Okay, so, here goes." He swallowed before his smile grew. "Sky, my most precious Sky. Sweetie, I'm carrying your creation. We're having a sparkling. We're gonna be creators… I'm so happy, Sky. I just… I'm so excited and-and just can't wait to see you and have this sparkling. To raise the little one…" The camera lowered to show his abdominal plates. Skyfire's optics widen, his jaw slowly hanging down. "Wanna say 'hi' to your sire? No?" He raised the camera back up. "He's shy. Already taking after his sire." There was a pause, just the Air Commander smiling. "I love you, Sky. Love you so fragging much. I hope we can be good creators and, somehow, manage to raise this little one together despite this slagging war. I already have a designation picked out. I think you'll approve… Sky, Primus… We're going to be creators. Can you believe that? We're gonna have a mini us. I'm so happy, Sky. I cried when I saw the results. I'm so happy you're in my life and I hope that maybe… just maybe… This sparkling might help bring this war to an end. Show that Autobot and Decepticon can be together. I just want to raise the little one with you." He was silent a moment. "Love you, Sky. Thanks… For everything. I'll see you soon. Don't make fun if I'm a bit fat. This sparkling demands for half the amount of energon it takes to refuel the entire Decepticon army. Love you, and see you soon. Stay safe, my love. Bye."

The screen went black, ending the video. Skyfire just sat there, dumbstruck. He was going to be a sire. He was having a sparkling with the one he loved more than anything. His best friend and lover. He couldn't believe it.

His intakes quickened, coolant leaking out of his optics as joy overtook his emotions. He covered his faceplates and cried. It took him nearly a klik to compose himself, wiping at his optics.

"Primus… Star, my beautiful, perfect love… I-I'm so happy. Wow… I just… I-I can't wait to see you again. Please, let it be very soon. I need to hug you. I can't wait to meet our creation. I love you, Starscream. I love you more than anything."

He reached over and turned off the web cam, ending the recording. He leaned back in his chair, rubbed over his faceplates, and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled, just taking a moment to soak it all in.

"I'm going to be a sire." He said quietly to himself, his optics offlining. "We're going to be creators."

* * *

**This story will get pretty intense so stay with me! Now, as I mentioned at the beginning, my _Libero Trilogy_ ( _Ancillam_ , _Filia_ , _Invictus_ , and the sequel _Spurius_ , in that order) does a very good job of explaining Seeker culture and Starscream's prewar past. I'll share the facts on Seeker culture BELOW so make sure you go over that! Also, the final "chapter" of _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ has all my headcanons listed. Just know that there are spoilers in some of the character bios.  
**

**For those who haven't read _The Libero Trilogy_ , I get pretty violent and there are strong emotions in my writings, so just be prepared. And make sure to read all my notes at the end of each chapter because I explain some things in them.**

**Megatron and Starscream do NOT love each other in this. They frag because it gets them things they both want. Doesn't mean they care for one another.**

**Sassy Starscream is so much fun to write. ^_^ Need more of that in my life.**

**Oh, and check these educational papers I have written! Abuse and concepts seen in my fics are better explained in them.**

###  Educational Journals

  * [Supermeat Can End Animal Suffering](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Super-Meat-Can-End-Animal-Suffering-627213408)
  * [Why God Tells Us to be Vegan](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Why-God-Tells-Us-to-be-VEGAN-in-the-Bible-655924748)
  * [Human Overpopulation is Real and Why Birth Control is Good](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Overpopulation-is-REAL-and-Serious-661586209)
  * [Homosexuality, Chromosomes, Anti-Vaccers, and Autism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)
  * [Pet Overpopulation, Dog Breeds, AKC, Pitbulls, and Dog Training](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Overpopulation-Dog-Breeds-AKC-and-Pitbulls-671283969)
  * [Hunting, Conservation, and Poaching](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Hunting-Conservation-and-Poaching-673219895)
  * [Human Starvation, Deforestation, Pollution, and Extinction](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Starvation-Deforestation-and-Extinction-681028104)
  * [Dairy is NOT for Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Dairy-is-NOT-for-Humans-682641136)
  * [The Harsh Reality of Zoos, Aquariums, and Circuses](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Harsh-Reality-of-Zoos-Aquariums-and-Circuses-682788451?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500231600)
  * [Rodes, Racing, Fighting, and Animal Entertainment](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Rodeos-Racing-Fighting-and-Animal-Entertainment-683434909)
  * [Fur, Leather, and Wearing Animals](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Fur-Leather-and-Wearing-Animals-683593418)
  * [TCM, Poaching, Exotic Pet Trade, and Shark Finning](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/TCM-Poaching-Exotic-Pet-Trade-and-Shark-Finning-684358151)
  * [The Reality of Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Reality-of-Meat-685113650)
  * [Eggs Are Simply Not For Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Eggs-Simply-Are-Not-For-Humans-685258219)
  * [Vivisecting and Animal Experimentation](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Vivisecting-and-Animal-Experimentation-685542737)
  * [Videogame Violence, Cyber Bullies, and Suicide](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Videogame-Violence-Cyber-Bullies-and-Suicide-685952738)
  * [Abortion, Raising Children, and Sex Education](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188)
  * [Pet Health, Tips, and Helpful Information](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Health-Tips-and-Helpful-Information-686341111)
  * [Let's Talk Religion](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Let-s-Talk-Religion-686851863)
  * [Small Pet Mills, Pests, and Wildlife Tips](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Small-Pet-Mills-Pests-and-Wildlife-Tips-692789292)
  * [Bestiality, Porn, and Trafficking](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Bestiality-Porn-and-Trafficking-692958464)
  * [Police Brutality, Sovereign Citizens, and Fake Articles](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Police-Soverign-Citizens-and-Fake-Articles-692959640)
  * [Everything About Veganism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Everything-About-Veganism-688478969)



###  Educational Artworks

  * [Their Blood is on Your Hands](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Their-Blood-is-on-Your-Hands-638849015)
  * [Starvation, Death, and Disease](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Starvation-Death-and-Disease-647523309)
  * [Stealing Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Stealing-Milk-665200963)
  * [Sucking the Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Sucking-the-Milk-665200969)
  * [We Are Not Yours to Use](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-Not-Yours-to-Use-678941247)
  * [Downer Cow Sculpture](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Downer-Cow-Sculpture-678941111)
  * [We All Bleed the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-All-Bleed-the-Same-679849012)
  * [We Are the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-the-Same-703140924)
  * [Human Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Human-Meat-703140943)
  * [Baby Sandwich](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Sandwich-703140961)
  * [Hell is Empty and the Devils are Here](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Hell-is-Empty-and-the-Devils-are-Here-703140981)
  * [Fish Fruit](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Fish-Fruit-703140994)
  * [Vegan Because I Care for ALL](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Vegan-Because-I-Care-for-ALL-705371814)
  * [Feathers](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Feathers-712921085)
  * [Animal Exploitation is Bringing Us All Down](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Exploitation-is-Bringing-Us-All-Down-715928144)
  * [Liberate Your Slaves](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Liberate-Your-Slaves-717656355)
  * [Veganism vs Carnism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-vs-Carnism-718770457)
  * [Veganism is the Only Logical Solution - Senior Project](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-is-the-Only-Logical-Solution-744116853)



**Seeker Culture**

Seekers originally lived in trines that were used for the purpose of breeding. Over time, Seekers had to alter their CNA to adapt in the changing world. Seekers were seen as "low life" creatures and were often attacked. They changed their bodies to be more aerodynamic, altering their CNA to naturally pass the traits along. They become built for combat, speed, and the trine evolved to be a fighting unit.

Originally, the trine would be composed of one dominant mech and either two femmes, or a submissive mech and femme, or two submissive mechs. The submissive would be sparked by the dominant mech, and they would raise families like this. There was always the Alpha Seeker who ruled all Seekers, and in later years would be the one to lead them into battle.

Despite Seekers changing their frames and becoming centered around battle, there are many things that never changed for their culture. It is referred to as "traditionalism," and there are still many traditional Seekers and those who practice the old ways.

**Trining:**

Seekers will trine other Seekers, first by courting. Courting is done when one Seeker approaches another and offers the second Seeker gifts, such as crystal flowers, energon treats, or other items. The courting Seeker will also touch the wings and frame of the Seeker being courted, even kissing them on the lip plates or offering themselves for interface, which is a more desperate approach. pinching wings, slapping afts, and groping codpieces is all natural. Courting Seekers will also stalk their potential trinemates, following them everywhere. They keep their wings spread, showing them off, and will often show off their skills in the sky or strength by flying around or doing difficult activities.

The Seeker being courted often rejects the other Seeker by punching them, chasing them off, or ignoring them. Tolerating and accepting gifts is a sign of interest, and allowing the courting Seeker to get bolder means they are heavily leaning on accepting them as a trinemate. Courting can take stellar cycles before a seeker accepts the other, and almost nothing can be said during it, just using body language to communicate, and maybe say a few things as to why they would make for a perfect trinemate.

A Seeker accepts a trinemate based on their looks, strength, flying skills , and if they are dominant or submissive. A trine should always have one dominant Seeker as trineleader and two submissives. This keeps the trine at peace when triinemates are not fighting their leader for dominance. If the Seekers are compatible flyers and meet all other requirements, they will trine.

Trining is often done by first dancing in the skies. They do this by flying wingtip to wingtip, making a triangle between them, if there are three. If two are trining to make a half trine, then they fly undercarriage to undercarriage, pressed against each other. The Seekers then spiral around, flying vertically, then diving down, then horizontally, never breaking formation of the spiral.

Once the dance is completed, the Seekers then interface with each other. After bonding, they recite their trine vows to each other. Then, they fight for dominance. The Seeker who defeats and dominates the other two is the trineleader, and remains unless challenged and defeated by a trinemate. The two trinemates then fight to see who will be second in command of the trine, the victor dominating the other.

A trine vow contains promises of staying faithful, true, kind, caring, courageous, loyal, and other endearing sentiments about how they will treat their trinemates. Every vow ends with the same closing words, "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother/sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Seekers refer to trinemates as "brothers" or "sisters," since a trinemate is sort of like a sibling, as well as a best friend, lover, and Conjunx Endura. It is the strongest relationship a Seeker can have with anyone, and is rarely ever broken. There are rare cases that a trine has broken up for being incompatible, often due to trining too quickly, or from unfaithful trinemates. When such instances happen, the trinemates who cannot fit in the trine leave to find new trinemates that they work better with.

Trines will stay in a set formation that shows their rank, and makes them a stronger fighting force on the battlefield. The trineleader walks/flies in front while the trinemate who is in second command of the trine follows just behind and to the right of the trineleader. The third trinemate is just behind and to the left of the trineleader. And other mates that may have been accepted into the trine follow behind and to the right of the second trinemate, and one to the left and behind of the third trinemate, if there is more than one. The pattern continues, looking much like birds flying in the V formation.

**Trineleader:**

The trineleader is in charge of protecting the trine, making all the decisions for the trine, and discipline the trine. Only the Alpha can discipline the trineleader. Discipline is usually physical and done in public to humiliate the troublemaker. Physical punishment could insulde beating trinemates on the aft with a metal cable, flogging with an energon whip, or tearing wings. Dominating is used often. After any physical punishment, the punished Seeker is then kissed and bonded with to remind them that they are loved, they just made a mistake and had to be punished for it. The trineleader also tells them that their punishment is over and they are forgiven, and that they won't be punished for the crime again, unless they commit the same offense and have to be punished for that time.

Trineleaders will assert dominance often if needed. They flare their wings, dominate disobedient trinemates, bite trinemates on neck during interface, bend their wings, or pin them down until they submit.

**Breeding:**

Traditional trineleaders never are spiked, only doing that to their trinemates. Trineleaders spark their trinemates, sometimes without even telling them that they are trying to spark them. They choose when they want to have a sparkling, and if the trineleader is a femme she decides when her mech trinemate(s) can spark her. Femme trineleaders will either choose a trinemate to spark her, or make them fight and the victor is the one to breed with her.

Traditional trineleaders often have six or more sparklings with their trinemates, the more sparklings showing that they are strong and capable of breeding the next generation. A sparkling is never to be struck, physical punishment reserved only for adults. Learning how to fight starts young, including how to use weapons, servo-to-servo combat, and how to battle in the skies. Traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings that are born with defects, mutations, or are bastards from the trinemate cheating. Sometimes they might even tear the sparkling out of the gestation tank if they find out it is not theirs.

Traditional trineleaders will select one trinemate as a preferred breeding partner based on that they are a better frag, make creations who are healthier and stronger, less still-borns or miscarriages, or none at all, able to give birth easier with no complications, and are better at raising and caring for their creations. Usually, a trineleader will interface with only the trinemate they wish to procreate with for an orn straight. If the one to be sparked still isn't afterwards, the other trinemate will then be interfaced for an orn, and the patterned continued until someone is sparked. If no one is sparked within a stellar cycle's time, then it is concluded on you is infertile and they are simply never used for breeding.

If a carrier rejects their offspring, they will be raised by another trinemate as theirs and the trineleader simply will not breed with that trinemate.

Seekers carrying more than one sparklings are better for breeding. If the Alpha doesn't have multiple sparklings at once from their trinemates, but another Seeker does, they can be challenged and possibly lose their position for not being a good leader. Or, the Alpha can go and kill the sparklings before they are even born.

**Outside Mating:**

Trined Seekers are not to interface or take a mate outside of the trine unless the entire trine approves. If a trinemate does not get the trine's permission they can be brutally punished and the one they cheated with killed by the trineleader, and any sparklings murdered as well.

The outsider must prove to the trine that they are worthy to be accepted into the trine and to be with the Seeker. If the trine accepts them, they will be made a new member of the trine and allowed to live with them, breed with them, and bond with all trinemates.

If a Seeker is proposed to by an outsider who has been accepted into the trine, then the Seeker cannot interface with their mate until after they have become Conjuges Endurae. Once they are officially joined, they consummate that night and may continue to interface as they so desire.

**Raising Seekerlets:**

Seekerlets are never to be struck or physically disciplined. They are taught how to fight in the air and on the ground at a young age, and to be wary of grounders. Seekerlets are to stay in the trine until age of twenty-five stellar cycles. While in the trine, they are under the protection and guidance of the trineleader. They are part of his/her trine, and are raised by everyone in the trine.

Once they are old enough, they are kicked out of the trine to find their own trinemates. Kicking the youngling out is done by the trineleader, who either chases them out or may grab them and throw them out the door.

Seekerlets learn about interface when ten stellar cycles old, their thrusters activating when they are twelve to fourteen stellar cycles of age, and able to transform at about seventeen to eighteen stellar cycles. When they are very young, they copy the wing movements of their creators and other Seekers as they learn how to use their wings.

Traditional trines often have many sparklings, sometimes up to fourteen or even twenty. They are spaced out, often four to five stellar cycles between each one, and each trinemate bearing the same number. Unless one trinemate is the better breeder.

Seekerlets are allowed to watch the trineleader punish the trinemates, even if it is with whips or some other physical discipline. Once the Seekerlets are ten stellar cycles, they may also watch the trineleader dominating the trinemates, or the trine bonding in general, since interface is not considered something to hide in Seeker culture.

**Trine Bonding:**

A Seeker is to stay virgin until they find a trinemate. They lose their virginity when they trine. Trines bond in public to claim each other and show that they are together. Bonding can be done anywhere at anytime, regardless of audience. Bonding is done to strengthen the relationship of the trine, since it puts them in a vulnerable position. Trust is key for a trine to last.

Seekers are very possessive of each other, and will often bond to simply claim each other, or dry hump a trinemate or kiss them when they feel like someone may want them.

If a trinemate had been raped, they are reclaimed by bonding them excessively in public. New trines also bond a lot in public to make it clear that they are a new trine and for everyone to stop courting them. Seekers will also reclaim/claim a trinemate by painting on their wings and/or aft that they are the "property" of their trinemates.

If a trinemate has cheated, then after they are punished they are reclaimed as well, only being allowed to interface with trinemates and any mates who have been accepted into the trine.

If a Seeker is raped or dominated by the Alpha before losing their virginity to their trinemates, then they are labeled as "Impure Virgins." They are considered virgins for their trining and are not frowned upon for having been forced into fragging prior to

trining, since they did not consent to it or had been punished.

Seekers who purposefully have intercourse prior to trining are frowned upon and often have a harder time finding a trine because of it. They are to stay "pure" and "clean" to their future trine, showing that they belong to each other since only trinemates can take virginities away.

**Dominance, Submission, and Discipline:**

As mentioned above, Seekers fight for dominance. Alpha Seekers, who lead all Seekers, will sometimes kill for the position. Trines fight for it when trining, and the battles can be brutal with torn off limbs and badly battered frames. Signs of being dominant are flared wings, flicking wings, narrowed/glowing optics, and a growling engine.

Seekers show submission by lowering their wings, looking away, stepping back, and not fighting back.

Discipline can be physical punishment with whips, cables, switches, and other items for causing pain, or it could be getting locked away, forced to clean something, completing boring tasks, public humiliation, or losing privileges, such as items or not allowed to interface for a time.

Dominating is the most common punishment for Seekers. Dominating is when a trineleader or Alpha penetrates a misbehaving trinemate or Seeker and thrust painfully into them, almost as if they are raping them. The act is not to bring pleasure, but only pain and humiliation. It is usually done in public, and as the trineleader dominates, they often tear and bend the other Seeker's wings, bite their neck cables until they leak, and sometimes hit them.

Femmes dominate by either making a mech penetrate them and then thrust so it hurt the mech's spike, or they force as many digits as they can into a mech's or femme's valve and pump so it brought only pain.

Dominating usually lasts for half a breem to a breem (4-8 minutes). There are no overloads or pleasure during the act. After it, the Seeker is told they are forgiven and allowed to go on. Usually they are kissed, and bonded with at a later time if they are in too much pain. Many trineleaders do the bonding the immediate next morning.

Seekers show dominance when flying in their alt. mode by flying just above a trinemate and pressing their undercarriage down on the other Seeker. They pull away and then press down, repeating the pattern almost as if they were humping them. The trinemates shows submission by descending slightly and allowing the dominant Seeker to continue.

Seekers, being very prideful, are hurt most when humiliated. Public humiliation is used as often as dominating. Dominating, whipping, or punishing in front of a crowd happens more often then punishing a trinemate behind closed doors.

Sometimes if a trinemate is unfaithful, they are made to touch themselves in public, or the trine bonds in public and leaves the cheater out of it. If a Seeker cheated or did something else bad, the trine may bond in public, but the naughty Seeker is dominated while the other trinemate is loved on.

**Alpha:**

Alpha Seekers can be mech or femme. They are the ones who lead all of the Seekers, the one who can dominate anyone, trineleader or not, and are the ones to ensure the Seekers are safe.

Alphas can take anyone as a mate, even if they are already trined, without question. They are the ones who can punish a trineleader if they are being cruel to their trinemates or disrespectful to them.

If a Seeker has a problem about their trineleader or their trineleader can't help them, they go to the Alpha. The Alpha will only get involved in other trine's business if a Seeker from that trine asks the Alpha to, or it affects the Alpha and/or other Seekers.

Alphas often kill for leadership, ending the life of the previous Alpha and taking their place. Alphas are the strongest and smartest of all Seekers, and are expected to breed the most sparklings, take on mates for the sole purpose of breeding, and handle all non-Seeker matters.

If an Alpha dies unexpectedly, a new one is claimed by Seekers fighting for the position. The fighting is furious, sometimes death being involved, until there is a victor. Those fighting are usually trineleaders from various trines.

**Fighting and Body Language:**

When Seekers fight it's all about speed. they are not heavily armored, so when they attack, they fly as fast as they can at their enemy, transform, and grab an arm or some limb and tear it off. They may even land at speed on their target, crushing them.

Seekers will grab their prey, carry it up into the sky, and as a group, all grab the limbs and pull until they tear off. Then tearing the torso and helm off their victim.

They are ruthless in their attacks, moving too fast for their enemies to fight back. they fly and strike by shooting or tearing something off before flying off, circling around,a nd coming back.

When fighting in a large group, bombers fly over the battlefield first, dropping their load. Then, the other seekers come in just as the bombs finish exploding, landing and attacking those who didn't get hit by the bombs. Shooting, tearing off limbs, and flying away before the enemy has time to react.

Seekers mostly communicate via body language, their wings showing off their moods, the sounds their engines make, and optic-contact. Flared wings often a sign of aggression or to make the Seeker look larger to intimidate a threat. Flicking wings is done to show dominance, growing anger, aggression, warning about them potentially attacking, and annoyance. Perked wings show curiosity, eagerness, and excitement. Fluttering wings are a sign of happiness, joy, excitement, love, and contentment. Lowered wings are for when the Seeker is nervous, scared, being submissive, or trying to not seem threatening. Wings in a resting position are for when the Seeker is calm and comfortable. Folded back wings are for annoyance or to move them away from someone. Twitching wings are usually for when the Seeker is thinking, stimulated during interface, or slightly bothered. Growling engines are for when the Seeker is annoyed, pissed off, or warning about potentially attacking. Narrowed and glowing optics are another sign of aggression. Breaking optic-contact to look away is done when being submissive.

Seekers also lick each others faceplates as a sign of playful affection. They cuddle often, always needing physical contact for comfort, support, and love. Seekers are extremely physical, whether with bonding, snuggling, or even punishment. Everything involves some form of physical contact.

 


	2. Dealing With a Carrying Seeker

"Don't kiss me if you're afraid of thunder. My life is a storm."

— Anita Krizzan

"We were like fire and water

We were two beautiful elements

Complimenting one another

Loving one another

But we couldn't get too close

For I was water and when I touched you you dissipated

For you were fire and when you held on too tight I evaporated

Always reaching for one another

Forever pulling ourselves back

A forbidden love

Fueled by a verboten passion."

~ Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hold still, Commander."

Starscream did just that, lying down on the medberth as the grouchy Constructicon held his scanner over him. His wings fluttered for a moment as he was scanned. Hook looked at the results, then gave his superior an irked glare.

"Why do I even bother…" He grumbled.

Starscream smirked. "Oh, don't be that way."

"And you know about it. _That_ makes it worse." He jabbed a digit at the Air Commander.

"Okay, I didn't tell you yet after I scanned myself. No need to get all worked up about it." The tri-colored Seeker sat up.

"I am your physician, nemesis. You are supposed to keep me up-to-date on everything concerning your health." He snapped.

"Apologies." He grunted.

"Whose is it? Let me guess, it belongs to one of those idiots." He gestured at Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Actually, it's Megatron's. And he's letting me keep it." The Alpha Seeker said proudly.

"Uh huh…" Hook eyed him for a moment. "Do you know what you need to do now?"

"Get lost?"

"You need carrier additives. Scrapper! Get the carrier addictives from the back!" He shouted before turning back to the Decepticon Second. "You are going to hate what I'm about to say."

"Please, don't proclaim your undying love for me."

"Shut up, Commander. No, you are not interfacing until the sparkling comes out. Overheating can cause severe damage to the protoform. And you being a flyer model means your systems overheat far too quickly."

Starscream vented a sigh. "I see the end approaching. Abstinence, the bane to my existence." He offlined his optics and vented a sigh. "Hello darkness, my old friend. We meet again on this battlefield."

Hook smacked him across the helm with a datapad. "Stop glitching, nemesis."

"You struck a superior officer!" He shrieked.

"And I'll do it again! Listen to me!" He bellowed.

Starscream lowered his wings and obediently sat still. "Fine, Doctor Grouch…"

Scrapper walked over and set a box down on the medberth beside Starscream. Hook opened it and pulled out a vial. Inside the vial were the carrier additives, which were simply grains of metal, very much like the grains of sand found on planets such as Earth.

"You will put one vial into every cube of energon you take. Now, Seekers are to take six cubes every orbital cycle. You are over an orn along so that is fine for now. When you are a decacycle along, you are to increase the amount you take to seven cubes. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Starscream nodded.

Hook returned the vial to the box and closed it back up. "Return to me whenever you need more. I'll have Mixmaster prepare more. Scrapper, give me the carrier datapad."

Scrapper left to retrieve the requested item.

"When you are four decacycles along we can perform an ultrasound and find the gender of your creation. I want you to be careful. Little physical activity. Walking around and flying is fine, but do not get into a fight or do anything crazy. You can damage the protoform. Sparkbonding is fine as long as you don't do it too much. And be sure to relax. Too much stress can cause mental birth defects."

"Okay, I'll make sure to relax." Starscream nodded.

"Good." Hook accepted the proffered datapad from his gestalt leader. He then handed it to Starscream. "This contains everything you need to know when expecting. It gives tips about how to relax, how to feel better when dealing with morning sickness, explains the changes that are taking place in your systems, the stages of sparkling development, everything. Read through it or I'll kill you next time you come in dying from Megatron beating you."

"Yes, good, kind, _caring_ doctor that does everything for his patients." Starscream said innocently with such a sweet smile.

"Mhmm, get out of my medbay and don't come back, nemesis." He said bitterly.

Starscream hopped off the medberth, picked up the box, and walked to the door. His trinemates ran over and got in formation behind him. Thundercracker just behind and to the right, and Skywarp just behind and to the left, making a V. Starscream led his trine out of medbay, down the twisting corridors, and to their hab suite. They entered, breaking formation to do their own thing.

"Gee, Scree, no humpy times for you!" Skywarp shook his helm. "I pity you."

"Eh, I'll survive the stellar cycle." Starscream stated, setting the box down on his desk and opening it. "I'm too excited about my sparkling to focus on my lack of humps and aft paddlings."

"You won't miss out on your aft paddlings." Thundercracker commented, getting behind his trineleader and wrapping his arms around the thin waist. He pressed a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates, hugging him possessively.

Starscream fluttered his wings, leaning into his brother's embrace. "Not too severe of paddlings. Gotta stay relaxed for the sparkling." He pulled out a vial and reached for the cube of energon he had left on his desk.

"What do you think you have in you? A mechling? Femmling?" He slowly rubbed a servo over Starscream's abdominal plates, just over the gestation tank.

Starscream poured the contents of the vial into his cube of energon, sloshed it around, then took a sip. "I think…" He paused. "I'm saying a mechling."

"Of course. I'm saying it's a femmling, then." He kissed Starscream again.

"Winner tops."

Thundercracker smirked. "We shall see, sexy aft." He then gave Starscream's aft a firm pat.

Starscream fluttered his wings, taking another sip from his energon. "Since we can't bond, how about we just cuddle and tell each other how much we love one another. And kiss, and hug, and snuggle."

"That sounds like a terrific idea." He kissed him again. "I love you, Star."

"Love you, too, TC."

* * *

Powerful engines purred contently in the darkness. Starscream lied on his berth, cuddled between his trinemates. They were in their usual position. Starscream in the center facing Skywarp who in turn faced him. Thundercracker was behind Starscream, the black and blue Seekers having their arms wrapped tightly around their trineleader, holding him close. They were as close as they could possibly snuggle to each other. This was the safest they ever felt, when together like this, holding each other and knowing they were all there.

Crimson optics onlined, their dim glow casting a dull light onto Skywarp's faceplates. Starscream lifted his helm, something not right. He shuttered his optics, trying to focus. His helm was so dizzy. He felt… nauseous.

The horror Skywarp onlined to was the worse thing he ever could. He startled awake, feeling the horrible warmth on his faceplates and the stench of it. He leaped back, almost falling off the berth as he squeaked.

Thundercracker onlined as well, his wings perked and trying to figure out what was happening when he paused, looking so disgusted.

Starscream was retching, having just purged his fuel tank all over Skywarp and the berth. He clutched his abdominal plates, feeling absolutely wretched. Thundercracker sat up, stroking Starscream's wing slowly to comfort him.

"Shh, shh, stay calm, sweetie. Just some morning sickness. I'll get you some energon."

Starscream nodded, listening as Thundercracker got off the berth and walked out of the berthroom. Skywarp had unsubspaced a cloth and was furiously scrubbing at his faceplates.

"Sorry, 'Warp." The Air Commander said in a low, sheepish vocalizer.

"I'm fine… Been through worse…" Skywarp muttered. "Heh, at least I'm not a emetophilia like Sunstorm…"

"Yes, let's be grateful for that…"

* * *

**Two Decaycles Later:**

The past two decacycles were pretty normal minus the occasional morning sickness. Starscream continued to go on patrol with his trinemates, keep up with all his usual work, attend meetings, and annoy Megatron. He couldn't interface, but he managed to spend some time hanging out with his trinemates to make up for it. It wasn't too bad carrying. He felt pretty good most of the time and no one seemed to notice that he was carrying. Only his trinemates, Hook, Megatron, and Soundwave were aware. And Soundwave knew because, well, he made sure privacy didn't exist within the Decepticon ranks. Especially where a certain Seeker was concerned.

No, he was almost three decacycles into carrying before his systems started to change and so did he.

Thundercracker palmed open the door to the hab suite and quickly made his way over to the couch. He held up a small box and a large glass. "Your green energon sticks and oil as you so 'kindly' requested."

Starscream practically snatched the things away from his trinemate and wasted no time in opening the box to grab the green energon sticks. He took a stick, dipped it in the oil, then proceeded to gorge on the odd meal choice.

Skywarp covered his mouth. "That is so gross, Screamer." He said repugnantly.

"Oh, shut up." Starscream snapped. "It tastes amazing."

Thundercracker sat on the other side of Starscream, wrapping an arm around the tri-colored Seeker's shoulders. "It is really gross, Star. Primus, you crave the weirdest things lately."

"Whatever." Starscream rolled his optics, his carrying making him moody.

Thundercracker just watched him eating the strange combination. Starscream soon finished the sticks, then guzzled down the rest of the oil before setting the box and glass down on the table. The blue Seeker leaned over and pressed a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates, only causing Starscream's engine to growl.

"I love you, Star."

"Go frag yourself." He said bitterly, not even looking at him.

"I feel like the sparkling is going to be a troublemaker with how much it's making you act like a grouch."

He flicked his wings. "Get me more energon."

"Scree, you just had three cubes plus those sticks and oil…" Skywarp said slowly.

"Primus, just get me more energon!" He shrieked, punching Skywarp in the abdominal plates.

Skywarp yelped, then quickly teleported to the other side of Thundercracker, clinging to him.

"Calm down, Star. We'll get you more." Thundercracker leaned over and kissed him.

Starscream snapped his jaws, engine growling, and wings flaring, showing every sign that he could that he was about to attack.

Thundercracker ignored the warning, knowing that it was just because the sparkling was making his systems cranky. He kissed his trineleader again before standing up. Starscream flicked his wings, glaring after his brother as he walked to the dispenser in the corner of the room. Skywarp perked his wings, then scooted closer to Starscream and hugged him.

"Love you, Scree!"

"Do not touch me!" He screamed, but did nothing more.

"You need to smile, Star. Like this!" Skywarp demonstrated with his large, lopsided grin. He yelped when he received a brutal punch to the abdominal plates, curling in himself as he clutched the hurting place. "Gah!" He quickly teleported to the other couch.

"Star, be nice." Thundercracker admonished his trineleader.

"Shut up!" Starscream shouted, grabbing the box from the table and throwing it at Thundercracker, quickly following it by the glass.

Thundercracker's optics widened, before managing to dodge the projectiles. "Spawn-of-a-glitch! _Starscream_!"

"Do _not_ talk to me! Argh!"

"Do we need to take him to Hook?" Skywarp inquired worriedly.

"No, we just need to wait out this carrying…" Thundercracker sighed.

* * *

**One Orn Later:**

Starscream was in the Control Room working at his console, which was located next to Soundwave's. The orbital cycle had gone fine so far. He had onlined cranky, threw things at his trinemates, struck them with datapads and other items, had already consumed seven cubes of energon, and was currently eating more of the strange concoction of green energon sticks dipped in oil.

Thundercracker had been right about something: The crew did notice the changes in the Air Commander. There were whispers amongst them about how the Alpha Seeker was constantly seen hitting his trinemates, screaming at everyone, and, of course, eating more energon than the entire Insecticon swarm. He went to medbay often, and seemed sick most of the time. There were rumors spreading, one of them guessing he was carrying.

Starscream flicked his wings when he had finished his snack, wanting more. He grumpily continued on with his boring work, ignoring the two cassettes so close to him. Rumble and Frenzy were hanging out with Soundwave as they always did, messing with their datapads and paying no heed to the Air Commander. Soundwave kept to his work, Ravage recharging on his lap and the birds perched on his shoulders. Ratbat hung upside down from a monitor, busy reading something on a datapad.

"Starscream, are you done with those reports yet?" Megatron asked, not in his usual gruff manner, but a more friendly vocalizer, obviously in a good mood.

Too bad his Second wasn't in the same spirit.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Arrrgh! I _just_ started them!" He growled in exasperation.

Soundwave glanced over, his visor brightening. His cassettes listened in as well, knowing that such behavior would lead to a brutal punishment for the Decepticon Second.

Megatron managed to keep his cool, aware that Starscream was carrying and knowing it was making him hateful towards the entire universe. Hook had given him a briefing over it. Pushing aside the rude tone, he attempted to placate the wild beast.

"I would like them done by 16:00 planetary time." The warlord commanded.

"They'll get done when they get done." Starscream snapped.

People started to look away from their monitors at the Decepticon leaders, curious how brutal the beating would be.

"Careful, Starscream." Megatron warned him slowly.

"Shut up, stupid, old grounder." Starscream growled, flicking his wings and growling his engine.

Everyone in the room had their optics on the scene now, all shocked that Starscream actually said that.

Megatron's digits twitched, wanted to hurt the Seeker, but Hook had said this would happen and that it was because the Seeker wasn't necessarily thinking straight. Inhale, exhale, cycle your air. Relax. Don't kill the Seeker. Not yet. Inner peace. Inner peace.

Megatron inhaled heavily, then let it out slowly. "Watch how you speak to me, Starscream."

"Frag off."

Megatron grabbed Starscream's arm, giving it a painful squeeze. That was a mistake.

Starscream twirled around and kicked his superior directly in the crotch. Megatron instantly released him and stumbled back, growling, managing not to cry out how much it _truly_ hurt. If looks could kill, his Second would have been a puddle of melted metal. But, alas, he had to do work to achieve that glorious sight.

The tyrant lunged forward, grasped a wing, and yanked the Seeker off his chair, just as Starscream threw a datapad at him. He dragged the squirming thing away, ignoring how it cursed and struggled. Everyone watched as he took it out of the Control Room and down the corridors.

Starscream may be grouchy because he was carrying, but he shouldn't be allowing it to cause him to be _that_ aggressive towards the warlord. He would need to be reminded his place, and Megatron was more than happy to do just that.

He put in his code and entered his hab suite. He threw the Seeker onto his berth without care if he hurt him or not.

"Lie down on your front." He harshly ordered.

Starscream flicked his wings, glaring at the silver grounder. He hesitated, then obeyed the command. The usual routine: He positioned himself and Megatron hurt him. There was no way out of it. He lied down on his front, wings low, and watched Megatron.

Megatron stomped to the shelving unit, grabbed a multi-tailed energy whip, and returned to the berth. Starscream bit his lower lip plate, his frame tensing, optics dimming.

"Hook said you might be moody due to your carrying, but that does not mean you can get away with treating me as you did." The tyrant admonished his Seeker, uncoiling the whip. "If you want to keep this parasite you need to behave still. Do I make myself clear?"

Starscream swallowed, speaking softly. "Yes, sir. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I-I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize. You haven't been punished, yet."

The Seeker looked down, keeping his wings low, a sign of submission. Megatron wasn't a Seeker so didn't care for the habits of the flyers, but it was at least worth a try to get a lesser punishment.

He bit his lower lip plate when he heard the whip powering on. The first lash struck his lower back, eliciting a soft whimper from the Air Commander. More brutal lashes followed, striking his back, wings, aft, and thighs. The Seeker yelped, twitched, and clawed at the berthtop, trying to keep himself from moving out of position. If he moved the punishment was always worse, but his systems were screaming at him to jump up and run away from the burning, stinging pain erupting through his backside. Megatron never gave it to him easy, no. He always struck as hard and fast as he could, leaving nothing untouched from the whip's cruel licks.

The energy whip Megatron used was different from ordinary energy whips. He had used whips on his Seeker for many vorns, and Starscream only acclimated to the pain. It got to the point where he could use a normal whip on him and the Seeker never reacted to the pain. This whip was specially made to bring the Seeker as much pain as possible without killing him. It tore through his plating faster than other whips, and the searing pain could cause lesser beings to fall into stasis lock after only a few lashes. Starscream could be lashed for a joor straight and still be completely conscious.

And another thing about Starscream was that the Seeker _never_ cried. No coolant tears, no static in his optics. He would whimper, yelp, and scream, but never snivel, never showed weakness. He would submit as Seekers do, he would sometimes beg, he would try to escape, but never cried. It didn't matter if he was flogged, wings torn off, punched, kicked, beaten to a pile of scrap, forced to drink acid, stabbed, shot, beaten with various objects, or purposely hurt during interface. The Seeker simply didn't cry. No one had ever seen it happen. Not Megatron when disciplining his Second, nor those on the battlefield witnessing Starscream being horribly wounded. The Seeker was immune to sobbing.

And it was that reason that Megatron became very uncertain when the Seeker actually _did_ start to cry.

Starscream covered his faceplates as coolant tears leaked from his optics, sobbing loudly between yelps of pain. The tyrant paused, completely taken back by this odd behavior. He had only been whipping him for about three kliks now. He had planned to be doing it for at least another breem or so.

"Starscream?" He asked cautiously.

It took a moment, but the Seeker finally looked up at him, wiping at his optics. "Y-yes, Lord Megatron?" He said with a brittle vocalizer.

Megatron was silent a moment, just studying him. "Are you… Are you alright?" He awkwardly asked, knowing that the Air Commander should not be "alright" after receiving so many painful lashes.

Starscream swallowed, feeling like he was in more trouble. "I-I'm fine, my lord. I… I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to upset you. C-continue with my punishment. I-I'll stop. I'm sorry." He wiped at his optics some more, trying to hide his breakdown. He adjusted himself, making sure his backside was in the right position to be further harmed.

The tyrant just eyed him, not sure if he should continue or send the Seeker to his quarters. He waited until Starscream had finally quieted, then raised his arm back up. He gave the Seeker another evil thrash across the wing, followed by one over the aft. Starscream whimpered, clenching his jaws. He received eight more lashes before he renewed his sobbing, coolant pouring down his cheekplates as he buried his faceplates in his servos. His frame twitched as lashes continued to rain down over his already leaking backside, but he never moved out of his position. He obediently stayed put, patiently waiting for it to be over.

Megatron continued for a couple of more kliks before ceasing. The Alpha Seeker obviously wasn't in the right mental state with all of his bawling, and the disciplinary action might be too much for a carrying flyer.

He vented a sigh and set the whip down on his desk. "You're dismissed, Starscream."

The Decepticon Second slowly looked up at his superior, wiping at his optics. He swallowed. "Th-that's it, m-my lord?" He asked, bemused by how short the punishment was.

"Yes, that is it. Go see Hook." He said curtly.

Starscream didn't get up right away. He paused, then slowly sat up before sliding off the berth. He kept his wings as low as they could go, not looking at the warlord, being completely submissive. "Th-thank you, m-my lord." He stuttered, wiping at his optics as he made his way to the door. He palmed it open and walked out, his backside burning angrily with every step as energon leaked from the whip marks.

Megatron watched him go, rubbing over his faceplates once he had left. He actually felt a _sliver_ of guilt for flogging a carrying mech. But just a tiny, itsy-bity _sliver_ of guilt!

* * *

Starscream was in his quarters lying on his berth. He was reading from a datapad, trying to stay off his sore backside. As usual, he didn't go to Hook. He always hated Hook or any doctor touching him and doing things to him. He didn't trust them, especially if they were grounders. That was one of the reasons he always punched, kicked, and fought the medics who had to deal with him. Hook referred to him as "nemesis" just because he had repaired the Air Commander more than anyone and therefore had been bitten, kicked, and cursed at the most. He also felt contempt for the Seeker since the flyer _never_ did as he was instructed, always seemed to _purposely_ get himself hurt, and made his time in medbay a complete nightmare for the Constructicon doctor.

No, Hook didn't need to see him for his wounded, leaking backside. He was fine just staying in his quarters hiding from everyone. No one needed to know he received _another_ flogging from Megatron. Being such a prideful creature as all Seekers were, he rather stay in pain than let the world know he had been hurt.

His wings carefully perked when the clacking of thruster heels sounded in the common room of his hab suite. They drooped when the door to his berthroom hissed open and his concerned trinemates entered.

"Oh, Starscream…" Thundercracker said softly, his optics filled with worry as he approached his trineleader. "Sweetie, did you see Hook? Oh, you obviously didn't… I'm going to call him and have him come right over. I'm sorry he hurt you." He kissed his hurt brother on the cheekplates. "Let me get some water and washcloths.

"Scree, do you want energon goodies?" Skywarp inquired so sweetly.

"I'm fine…" Starscream uttered barely louder than a whisper.

"What happened, Starscream? Why did he hurt you this time?" Thundercracker kissed him again.

Starscream was silent a moment, then the floodgates opened. He covered his faceplates as renewed sobs burst forth, coolant pooling in his optics. "I-I made h-him mad..!" He cried pitifully.

His trinemates optics widened, never having seen or heard him cry before. Skywarp's wings instantly drooped, his optics filling with static. The black Seeker never could handle drama well, or see his brothers in pain.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, Star." Thundercracker said soothingly, stroking the top of Starscream's helm. "It's all going to be alright. We're here and we will never leave you. Just as we said in our vows to each other. Trine till the bitter end."

Starscream wiped at his optics, slowly nodding his helm. "T-till the bitter end."

* * *

**One Decacycle Later:**

Starscream fluttered his wings as he lied on the medberth, eagerly watching the medic set up a monitor beside him. His trinemates sat on either side of him, holding his servos in theirs. Skywarp continuously kissed his trineleader on the cheekplates, trying to contain his excitement. Starscream, for once, allowed the public display of affection, too amped up himself for what they were about to see.

Hook held a small device over Starscream's abdominal plates, watching the monitor. The vid screen displayed a black and white image, to which the medic pointed at.

"See this? These are wings right here. This is one, and there is another." He tapped the screen.

"That is so cool!" Skywarp squealed, his wings fluttering.

"Good, I have a Seekerlet in me. Won't have to worry about Thundercracker killing it then." Starscream winked at his blue trinemate.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. He had been raised in a traditional trine, both his creators very strict in their beliefs. And one rule regarding traditional Seekers was that if they had a sparkling that wasn't a Seeker or wasn't healthy, they killed it right after it was born.

"Here is the helm." Hook continued to point out the various parts of the protoform. "That's an arm… the other is here… These are the legs. And…" He studied the image for a moment. "See how there is extra growth right there? That means it's a mechling."

"Ha! You owe me!" Starscream exclaimed, triumphantly smirking at Thundercracker.

"Uh huh." The larger Seeker grunted, kissing his trineleader on the cheekplates.

"Could you save some images of that on a dataslug for me? From all angles if possible." Starscream asked.

"I'll get right on it." Hook replied.

Starscream fluttered his wings, so happy to be having a son with his beloved. He couldn't wait to show Skyfire.

* * *

The Air Commander sat at his desk later that night, sending a secret message to Skyfire. His servo lowered, resting on his abdominal plates just over the gestation tank. The sparkling had started to kick a few orbital cycles ago, and every time he did the Air Commander had to touch down there. He considered it a code between him and his unborn son. His son would kick to get his carrier's attention and Starscream would assure him that he was still there by running small circles over the gestation tank with his servo. Skywarp couldn't get enough of the kicking sparkling. He was always placing his servos on Starscream's abdominal plates, or resting his helm against them to listen to the very faint sounds of the growing protoform within.

He finished typing the message then sent it. He smiled faintly, patting his abdominal plates.

"Want to go meet your sire? Don't be shy. He's really nice. You'll love him." Starscream spoke softly, feeling another little kick. "Be patient. You'll come out in another three decacycles. You need to be in there for an entire stellar cycle. I wish you were already out. I can't wait to hold you close to me. I love you, my precious little one."

* * *

**Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire stood at their tryst, the canyon walls shielding them from prying eyes and optics. He checked his chromometer, on time as always. Starscream always ran a bit late. It was something he did to be extra cautious. If he was ever there first it would mean there was a trap waiting for the shuttle and he had to bail. But if the Seeker was late, it was going well.

He looked up when the screaming of Seeker engines sounded about. He could see three F-22s flying above in formation. The lead one broke off and descended, coming straight at him. The other two broke the sound barrier and soon were gone.

The approaching fighter jet spiraled into the canyon, contrails twisting behind him. He transformed, his transformation sequence slower than usual, as if it was having slight difficulty. He activated his thrusters and landed beside the Autobot just before leaping up and embracing his lover. Skyfire picked him up and spun him around, smiling at the dark faceplates before him. He pulled the Seeker close to him and passionately kissed him on the lip plates.

"Oh, my beautiful Star." He said lovingly. "Primus, you feel heavier."

"I'm fat!" Starscream giggled, his wings fluttering. "And I'm only going to get fatter!"

Skyfire set him down and eyed the curvaceous frame. "You do look like your abdominal plates are budging out slightly."

"I'm four decacycles along. Three more to go and we'll be creators!" He bounced up and down excitedly, his smile much too large for his handsome visage.

"I'm so excited, Star. I-I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Believe it, sexy hunk of mine. Oh, take a guess of the gender."

"Mmmm, mech?"

"Exactly! We're having a son!" He squealed.

Skyfire got on one knee and hugged his mate tightly. "I can't wait to meet him. Do you know what model he is?"

"Let go and sit down."

Skyfire released the Seeker and sat down. Starscream quickly sat on his lap and unsubspaced a datapad.

"I got an ultra sound three orbital cycles ago. Look at our sparkling." He held the tablet up to him.

Skyfire took it and looked at the images, swiping to the next one as he went. "Wow… look at him." He smiled. "He's taking after you already. A little Seeker."

Starscream nodded, cuddling against the shuttle. "Mhmm!"

"Sweetie, isn't anyone curious as to who sparked you?" He asked slowly.

Starscream looked at him. He couldn't say the truth, no. Skyfire didn't need to know he was occasionally fragging Megatron. It was kind of cheating, really, since he was to only frag his trinemates and mate, not anyone else unless the trine agreed to it. And, it was kind of unprofessional. A subordinate interfacing their superior… And he had enough rumors on both sides. He didn't need anymore added to the endless list.

"Megatron believes that one of my trinemates sparked me. He's allowing me to keep it because I convinced him it would be adding a great warrior to our ranks. And that I would work harder if he allowed the sparkling to live."

"How are your trinemates handling this?"

"They're happy for us, but Thunder is worried. You know how he is. He worries about everything and smothers me. I love him, even if he acts like my carrier most of the time. They have been helpful. They put up with my mood swings and get me all the energon I require. It's exhausting to be carrying and it's only going to get worse as I get closer to the end… I'm not looking forward to giving birth."

"You'll do fine, my love." He kissed him.

"I wish you could be there for it… So I could threaten you as I suffer… And attempt to cut off your spike."

Skyfire's optics widened. "That's not funny."

Starscream smiled the most evil of smiles, the look making his mate instantly uncomfortable and fearing for his safety. "I thought it was hysterical." Was the dry reply, that ominous expression never changing.

"Primus, don't look at me like that. I felt a chill go down my spinal strut."

"Good. I'm a Seeker and we're supposed to strike fear into others. Remember, we are built for combat and are nothing but interface crazed killers." He said matter-of-factly.

"Stop saying those lies. You know they aren't true…"

"Well, Seekers did evolve for combat… That is a fact." He nodded his helm sagely. "And I do like making you _squirm_."

"Star, let's focus on happy thoughts."

"Since you can't frag me… I want cuddles." He tossed his olfactory sensor in the air, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Skyfire smirked, wrapping an arm around Starscream, and hugging him close. "Yes, sir."

The Seeker fluttered his wings. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Oh!" Starscream grabbed Skyfire's servo and made it rest over his abdominal plates, pressing it down. He waited until there was a small kick. "Feel that?"

"I did." Skyfire's smile grew. "He's already violent like you. Already trying to break out to strangle people." He kissed his mate on the cheekplates.

Starscream gave such a wicked giggle, obviously imagining something horrible as his wings fluttered. "Oh, I would be such a proud creator if that happened. Kill all the Autobots, my little son! Minus your sire. We can keep him." He then proceeded to hug the shuttle.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "You're so weird."

"And you're fat."

"Excuse you. You're the one that has your abdominal plating bulging out."

"Just a tiny amount!" He defended himself. "But… It is getting harder to transform and bend down… I am even having to give effort to stand up! And I am not near the worse part! Just wait until this thing is close to coming out! I'm going to be a giant, fat, helpless blob of sheet metal… Just this round sphere with little nubs for limbs… rolling down the corridors…" He sighed pathetically.

Skyfire chuckled, kissing his Seeker again. "You're adorable, Starscream. Can I take you home?"

"Yes!" He raised his fists high above his helm to emphasize is enthusiasm. "I'm a stray! Take me home and give me something to eat! Like your face." He poked his mate in the chest plates.

"So violent. Why do I love you so much?" He kissed him on the neck cables.

"Because I was a lonely orphan you couldn't leave behind. Endlessly wandering the hallways of the Science Academy…"

"You were an orphan, that's for sure." He kissed his neck again.

"I don't want our son to ever be an orphan…" He placed his servos over his gestation tank. "I want him to grow up safe, happy, and to know he's always loved."

"He will, my love. I'll make sure of it."

"Uh huh. No offense, but I highly doubt a scientist shuttle could fend off the DJD if it came down to it."

"Could you?"

"I know that Tarn is actually ticklish so I could last in a fight a few nanoseconds longer than you. Ha! Deep Decepticon secrets revealed right there!"

"Mhmm. But, you still would lose."

"Please… I'll just go to Megatron, put on a sob story, and let him deal with his unruly pets. It's worked before."

"You had him deal with the DJD all because you went all 'drama queen?'"

Starscream gave a sly smirk. "I can't go into details, but that's the gist of it, yes."

Skyfire rolled his optics again. "You're so weird. I love you." He left a lingering kiss on the Seeker's neck cables.

"I love you, as well. And so does our son. He's going to be perfect, I can tell. As long as your rebellious nature doesn't ruin him."

" _My_ rebellious nature? Look who's talking."

Starscream snickered. "We're both rebels. Here we are, making a family, when we should be killing each other." He grasped Skyfire's mandible and kissed him on the lip plates. "Deception and Autobot… Enemies, and yet we are lovers."

"The lines are always blurry when in war." He kissed back.

"Constantly erased and redrawn. Lies spat out and retracted, truths manipulated and modified. Endless hate and suffering…" He vented a sigh. "And to think I helped get this damnable conflict started… And now it threatens to tear us apart…"

"You did what you thought needed to be done. I don't hate you for that. I know you had it rough with the Senate, the Functionists… All of that slag."

"I knew it needed to be done… I just wish it didn't last as long as it has… I wish I never lost any of my people… that they were all safe and alive… That I didn't have to sacrifice my body, mind, and freedom constantly for them, and now very soon for my sparkling." He vented a sigh. "It's not easy being a leader of an entire subspecies or army. Stay a grunt. At least there's less people laughing at you for your mistakes that way."

"I just want to stay wherever you are."

"Eh, the _Nemesis_ wreaks of fish and mechs who never heard of the term 'hygiene.' Stay out here in the fresh air. And at least your volcano is warm. The ocean is cold…"

Skyfire kissed his beloved again, keeping a servo on the red abdominal plates so he could feel every weak kick. "My little family… My perfect family."

Starscream fluttered his wings. "My perfect mech." He snuggled against the large chassis.

"So, what are you designating him? You said you had one picked out."

Starscream looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "Starfire. A mixture of our designations."

Skyfire grinned. "That is beautiful, my love. I can't wait to see him."

"I can't wait to see him either." He cupped the shuttle's faceplates and pressed a searing kiss to his lip plates, enjoying the brief time he had with the one he never wanted to leave.

* * *

"I mean, it's stupid, really." Starscream complained with a mouth full of energon goodies, reaching over and stealing them from Skywarp.

Skywarp just let him, his wings a little low. Starscream had finished off his three cubes of energon, two glasses of oil, four boxes of green energon sticks, a slice of soft energon cake, and now was taking the fuel of his trinemates. They were in the mess hall, sitting at their usual table, ignoring everyone else.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Thundercracker said slowly, holding his cube of energon.

Starscream plucked the halfway filled cube from Thundercracker's servo and drank from it. Thundercracker's optics narrowed, but he remained silent.

Skywarp vented a sigh when Starscream finished off the last of his energon goodies. "I'll get some more…" He groaned, slowly getting up and walking away to do just that.

Starscream finished off Thundercracker's cube and placed it back into the ebony servo. Thundercracker's wings flicked.

"Enjoyed that?" The blue Seeker asked sardonically.

"Get me more cake and oil."

Thundercracker rolled his optics, but got up to do just that. Starscream flicked his wings, impatiently waiting for his brothers to return. He looked around the room, noticing how many of the crewmechs were whispering and glancing his way. They wanted to know why he consumed more energon than Astrotrain, and why he was always so moody. He couldn't transform anymore, and bending down, getting up, and doing other normal activities had become like trying to fly while lifting up Menasor. It was hellish.

His wings perked when his trinemates returned, Skywarp holding a bowl of energon goodies while Thundercracker placed a cake and glass of oil down on the table. The Air Commander wasted no time in taking a slice of cake, dipping it in the oil, and then proceeding to greedily munch on it.

Skywarp covered his mouth, and Thundercracker gave his trineleader a critical look.

"Wut?" Starscream asked with a mouth full of oily cake. "It tastes good."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Skywarp gagged.

"Just… As you were. Eat your gross energon and oil…"

"TC, can you get some diesel fuel? And more green energon sticks. I want diesel fuel."

Thundercracker's optics widened some. "If… If that's what you're craving…"

"It is."

"Ooookay…"

Starscream smirked, continuing to dip his cake into the oil and eating it like it was the most delicious thing ever.

* * *

**Two Dececycles and One Orn Later:**

Starscream sat on the couch looking at a datapad, and as usual, he was snacking on gross things. Energon cake dipped in diesel fuel, oil covered green energon sticks, and more energon than a Phase Sixer consumed in an entire orn. Everything hurt. His spinal strut felt like it would break, he was always tired, moody, he felt like murdering the entire universe, his legs were stiff, he couldn't stand for very long, he couldn't bend down, transform, and barely could run. His abdominal plates bulged out some, but the protoform filled up his gestation tank, making it as if he had a solid mass inside of him and thus unable to bend his torso. It was horrible.

Not to mention he still was sick all the time, always hungry, and constantly recharging. And he was always onlining his trinemates at night wanting more energon to drink. His trinemates were quite done with this carrying.

The Air Commander looked up just as Thundercracker was passing by carrying a box of additives he had just retrieved from medbay. "Hey, I want more oil."

Thundercracker vented a sigh, setting the box down on the desk. "Okay, love. Just give me a moment to-"

"NOW!" Starscream shrieked, throwing his datapad and striking his trinemate on the wing.

Thundercracker flicked his wings and twirled around to face him. "Cool your thrusters, Starscream. I'll get to it as soon as I put these away." He snapped.

"ARGH! You are such a jerk!" Starscream threw himself back.

"Mhmm." His trinemate returned to what he was doing.

Starscream was silent a moment, his optics slowly filling with static before some coolant tears leaked out. Then, came the sobs. "I-I'm sorry… I-I know you hate me…"

Thundercracker just glared at the wall ahead of him with a "I am so done with this slag" expression. He slowly turned around. "Star, sweetie, I don't hate you. I'm going to get to you in a moment. Just be patient."

"YOU HATE ME!" He wailed.

"I love you, Scree!" Skywarp skipped over and sat beside his trineleader, hugging him.

Starscream hesitated, then hugged the black Seeker back. Thundercracker resumed his work, hoping Skywarp could distract the bipolar Seeker. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Starscream noticed that Thundercracker was ignoring him still. His optics narrowed and wings flicked. He pushed Skywarp away and viciously started to strike him, punching at him like a small child would. Skywarp jumped back, grabbing a cushion to shield himself.

"TC! He's wild again!" The teleporter shouted.

Thundercracker vented an overly dramatic sigh, turned around, and stomped over. "Starscream, you need to calm down or else-" He stopped when the unfinished portion of Starscream's energon cake plastered itself all over his faceplates at speed.

Starscream continued to grab whatever he could and pelt his brothers with the projectiles. From empty cubes, glasses, energon treats, small boxes, cushions, datapads, anything. Skywarp ducked behind the other couch, just as any brave Decepticon warrior would do, and waited the tantrum out. Thundercracker had had enough. He braved the flying objects until he got to his trineleader, grasped his arms, and pinned him down. Starscream feebly wrestled before breaking down again, crying pitifully.

Thundercracker sighed, then kissed his trineleader. "Calm down, Star. I know you don't feel well. I know you're stressed. We all are. Just relax. I'll get you whatever you want. Just be patient with me. Okay? I love you and I'm sorry things are just slag right now. Shhh, shhh, don't cry." He kissed him again.

Starscream lowered his wings, offlined his optics, and continued to sob, calmly submitting. Thundercracker grabbed a cloth from the "coffee" table and used it to wipe his faceplates, removing the cake. Once clean, he kissed his trineleader on the lip plates for a long, slow moment.

"I love you. More than anything, Starscream. Trining you was the best thing I ever did." He kissed him again. "Stay calm. I know it hurts. Just, try to relax. I'll get you what you want. Okay?"

Starscream slowly nodded, wiping at his optics. He offlined his optics when Thundercracker pressed a kiss to his cheekplates before getting off the tri-colored Seeker. Starscream lied there for a few astroseconds, then slowly sat up. He just sat there, wiping at his optics, wishing he didn't feel or acted like this. Why did carrying have to be such a miserable experience?

Skywarp peeked from behind the couch, perked his wings, then ran over to his trineleader. He sat beside him and hugged him tightly, wings fluttering. "I love you, Scree!" He then proceeded to rain kisses all over Starscream's dark faceplates.

The Air Commander smirked, slowly hugging back. "Love you too, 'Warp." He said softly.

Skywarp cuddled against him, so filled with joy and love by simply being close to his dearest trineleader. Starscream could feel it radiating off his very being, causing him to relax and smile. He hugged his brother tighter, so happy to have these two in his life.

* * *

**Four Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream sat to Megatron's right as the meeting proceeded. He was drinking a glass of oil along with an additive filled cube of energon. He tried to refrain from eating his weird meals when in a meeting, in an attempt to not draw too much attention to himself. And, also because Megatron gave him odd looks.

Motormaster was talking about this or that. The Seeker didn't really pay that much attention. He heard snippets of what was being said and that was good enough for him. He had his own report to give, and so didn't really need to be too attentive. He held the datapad, patiently waiting for his turn. Skyquake and Onslaught were snacking on the plateful of energon goodies, and Scrapper was doing a last klik check through of his report.

He had been in this meeting for almost two breems. Two breems where everything proceeded as normal. Uneventful, typical breems. Too bad that didn't last.

The Air Commander was in the middle of sipping his energon when it happened. His optics widened, feeling liquid gushing out from his codpiece, gathering on the chair, and spilling down to the floor. It felt almost as if he had… released his waste tank. Worse part, everyone heard the liquid pouring out and onto the floor. He slowly lowered his cube and placed it on the table, more than embarrassed as everyone looked his way.

And then came the pain.

He gasped, suddenly clutching his abdominal plates and curling into himself. It felt like nothing else he had every experienced, and he had experienced every type of pain that existed. He swallowed, trying to keep calm, but was panicking.

His sparkling was coming.

He looked up, pleading optics falling onto Megatron. "M-my lord… Hahh!" He whimpered. "Please…. I-I need to go to medbay."

Megatron just eyed him, knowing what was happening. "Take yourself." He replied nonchalantly.

Starscream's optics widened some. "P-please, Megatron… I-I need assistance."

"Not from me."

"It's your son!"

"No, it isn't. It belongs to one of your idiot trinemates or whoever else you whore yourself out to." Megatron grumbled.

The other officers exchanged wide optics, finally having the truth confirmed. Scrapper didn't react, already knowing what was going on, and Soundwave, well, knows every secret.

Starscream whimpered, gasping as he curled in himself. He grasped the edge of the table and slowly stood up. He pressed two digits to the side of his helm and activated his commlink. "My trine… come to me. Primus… It's time, come to me."

He cut the comm. and continued to try and walk, still in so much pain. Scrapper stood up and approached him, grabbing an arm and supporting him. He helped lead the Seeker out of the meeting room, just as Skywarp materialized with Thundercracker in the corridor.

"Oh, Starscream." Thundercracker took him from the Constructicon.

"Get him to medbay. Don't teleport. I'll call Hook and let him know." Scrapper instructed.

Thundercracker nodded his helm once. "Thank you. Come on, Star." He then picked up his trineleader bridal style and carried him down the hallway.

Starscream curled into the blue Seeker's chassis, whimpering and hissing from the unpleasant feeling. Skywarp took his servo as he trotted alongside.

"You okay, Scree?" He nervously asked.

"NO!" Starscream barked.

"He'll be fine. Hook will take care of him." Thundercracker said quickly, not wanting to worry Skywarp.

They soon arrived to medbay, going straight inside and to Hook who was waiting for them.

"Take him to isolation room one." The medic ordered.

Thundercracker did so quickly, and set his trineleader down on the medberth. He held his servo as Skywarp got on the other side and took the other blue hand in his. Hook was in there with Scavenger and Mixmaster, having the room already prepped for the poor Seeker.

Starscream moaned, writhing on the medberth. "It hurts. Primus, it hurts!" He groaned.

"Can you give him anything?" Thundercracker asked, but he was sure he already knew the answer.

Hook shook his helm. "I wish I could, but we can't risk it."

Thundercracker swallowed, slowly turning back to Starscream. The Air Commander was immune to pain dampeners, needing the dosage raised to dangerous amounts to actually work. Since Starscream was always hurt from battle wounds to being punished by Megatron, he was constantly on pain dampeners. His systems grew accustomed to it and soon they started to not work, requiring more and more to be continuously added until it was too risky to increase. Now, Starscream just had to feel all the pain from his wounds, surgery, and everything else.

His trinemates kissed him on the cheekplates, holding his servos tightly. Hook set up a monitor, placing a scanner device over Starscream's torso so he could "see" what was happening inside of the flyer.

"The spark has already moved into the protoform." He pointed out. "Lift him up. It will help the sparkling get out of the gestation tank a little quicker."

The Seekers pulled their trineleader up until he was sitting straight, Thundercracker sitting behind him and allowing him to lean back against him. Starscream whimpered louder, gritting his denta. Hook watched the monitor for another klik before speaking.

"Let him lie back down. The sparkling is mostly out now."

They did just that, setting Starscream down and holding his servos firmly.

"You can do this, Star. Just stay calm." Thundercracker said softly.

"CALM?! YOU TRY PUSHING OUT A SPARKLING FROM YOUR VALVE! LET'S SEE HOW CALM **_YOU_** ARE!" He shrieked vehemently.

"Nemesis, I need you to shut the hell up and spread out your legs." Hook ordered.

Starscream slowly did so, his intakes increasing, whimpering loudly.

"Now, remove your codpiece."

"YOU SOUND LIKE A FRAGGING RAPIST YOU SICK SLAG!"

"Shut up, Commander, and do as you're told." He snapped.

Starscream retracted his codpiece and folded away the valve cover. His servos squeezed his trinemates' servos tightly, gasping from the pain.

"Keep your legs apart. Thundercracker, Skywarp, keep him down. Starscream, I need you to listen to me and do as I say, got it?"

Starscream quickly nodded, beginning to get scared about this process. So much could go wrong, and he couldn't lose this sparkling. He had to give birth to a perfect, healthy Seekerlet.

Hook studied the monitor before speaking. "When I tell you to push I need you to give a hard push. Got it? Good. Alright…" He paused. "Relax… Push."

Starscream growled and whimpered as he did just that, digging his digits into the palms of his trinemates' servos. "Frag, frag, frag, frag, _frag_!"

"Ease up."

Starscream panted, almost wanting to break into sobs. "This is misery… Why do some _willingly_ do it naturally? Ah! Primus, make it come out already!"

"Shhh, shhh." Thundercracker stroked his wing, trying to soothe him.

"Push." Hook said.

The Air Commander did so, letting out another string of very colorful Vosian curses. He relaxed when Hook instructed him to, his inner fans kicking on as he began to overheat.

"It's coming out, don't worry."

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

"Just think about the reward, Scree." Skywarp smiled.

"I AM GOING TO CUT OFF HIS SPIKE AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT! AND THEN I SHALL DO THE SAME TO YOU TWO SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING SPARKED BY YOU!"

"So, you don't want to be fragged anymore?" Thundercracker inquired.

Starscream paused, obviously debating the matter. "I suppose I may let one of you keep your spike…"

"Push, nemesis."

"Ah! DAMN IT ALL! SPAWN-OF-A-GLITCH! SLAGGING SLAGHEAP! Argh!"

"Does that help?" Thundercracker inquired.

"YES, FRAGFACE!"

"It's starting to come out." Hook apprised.

"JUST YANK IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Keep pushing."

"W-why did I get excited for this scrap?!"

"Reward, Starscream. Think of the sparkling." Thundercracker spoke.

"HE ISN'T THINKING ABOUT ME!"

Starscream kept pushing and easing up as Hook ordered him to for a few more kliks. Miserable, horrible kliks of constant pain, screamed curses, and ringing audio receptors.

Hook reached down, cupping the helm of the sparkling through the last few pushes until it finally came out. He caught it, carefully lifting it up just as the first soft cry escaped it's miniscule vocalizer.

Starscream's optics widened, his wings perking. He instantly sat up, ignoring the pain from below, optics locked onto his creation. His trinemates also watched in wonder, wings hiked up.

Hook carried the sparkling over to the counter and began to clean him off. Scavenger approached Starscream and gave him a towel to clean himself. The Seeker didn't even seem to have noticed, so intently watching Hook handling his son. Thundercracker accepted the offered towel and began to clean around his trineleader's codpiece.

"You can close it, Star." He said to him.

Starscream took a moment before doing so, sitting even straighter. Hook finished cleaning off the sparkling, weighed him, then measured him, made a few notes on the computer, then proceeded to bundle the little one up in a towel. He brought him back over, handing him to the Air Commander.

Starscream practically snatched him away, holding him close and looking down at the tiny faceplates. Then, he faintly smiled, pride and joy swelling inside of him, his wings giving the smallest of flutters.

"First off, you are not to interface for an orn. Give your valve and other reproductive organs a chance to fully heal." Hook instructed sternly. "You are to continue taking the additives, the sparkling will require to be nursed at least every two joors for the first orn. Take the next few orbital cycles easy, relax, and don't stress out. And read the datapads I gave you about newly emerges. Got it?"

Starscream nodded, still studying those tiny faceplates.

"The sparkling will online his optics in three to four orbital cycles." He paused before continuing. "And what will you be designating him?"

"Starfire." Starscream smiled, giving his most precious creation a loving kiss on the brow.

* * *

Skyfire sat at his computer late at night writing out some notes for later. His computer alerted him of a new message in his inbox. Curiously, he opened his email and smiled at what he saw. He opened the message from his secret lover, then selected the video attached. It opened in another window, and he played it.

Skywarp appeared, obviously holding the camera to face him. "Hi, Skyfire! What's up? So, we're just going to give you an update on ol' afthelm himself. Wanna see grouchy aft?" He giggled. "Here he is!"

He then turned the camera around to show Starscream who was lying on his side on his berth, Starfire lying beside him still bundled in the blanket. Skyfire's optics widened, his mouth opening.

Starscream smiled, obviously exhausted and barely able to keep himself online. "Hey, Sky." He said in such a soft, tired vocalizer. "Guess who arrived just a bit ago. Well, by the time I send this it will have been joors ago. Primus, you should have been there, my love. I was screaming like a little glitch. It hurt so much." He gently kissed his son. "But… It was worth it. Look at him, my love. He's perfect. He has my faceplates, but the shape of your optics. Won't know their color for a few more orbital cycles."

"He was very brave." Thundercracker said off-screen. "You should be very proud of him."

"I was trembling. Primus, I was shaking so hard, Skyfire. I was terrified something bad would happen…"

"He said a lot of colorful things. So, he's cutting _all_ of our spikes off and shoving them down our throats."

Starscream sheepishly smiled. "Nah, I like your spikes… Sometimes." He kissed his son again. "Okay, let's let your sire see all of you." He then removed the blanket, allowing the camera to see the tiny Seekerlet.

Starfire made soft crying sounds, upset about the cold air and berth. Starscream kissed him again before bundling him back up.

"That's what he looks like entirely. A little Seeker." Starscream continued. "My gestation tank emptied itself while I was in a meeting, Sky. It felt awful…"

"Finish up, Starscream. You need to get some rest." Thundercracker said gently.

Starscream looked back at the camera. "I love you, Skyfire. Thank you for everything. I can't wait to introduce you to your son in person. Soon, my perfect love. You'll see us soon."

"Okay, get some recharge, Star." Thundercracker said, appearing on the screen to kiss his trineleader. He then looked at the camera. "We'll take good care of them, Skyfire. Don't worry."

Starscream already had his optics offline, holding his son close. Skywarp turned the camera around to show his face again.

"We'll see ya later, Skyfire! Bye!" He smiled just before the video ended.

Skyfire swallowed, wishing he had been there for the birth of his son. He wiped at his optics as coolant began to leak down. His little family, so far away from him. He needed to be with them, but had to wait for the next short visit. He swallowed, trying to control his emotions.

"I love you, Starscream. I can't wait to meet our son. Stay safe, my love. Please, stay safe." He whispered to the monitor, wishing more than anything that they could be a proper family.

This slagging war needed to end already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Being pregnant is scary shit... I mean, it fucks up your body. Throws your hormones out of wrack, makes you depressed, moody, can cause mental illness if not treated, makes you sick, and just... A fucking parasite growing inside of you!**
> 
> **So, yeah, in real life you can act like that, regardless of species. If you are human, feline, canine, bovine, whale, etc. being pregnant can make you suffer morning sickness, back pains, muscle cramps, mood swings, break downs, depression, etc. Basically, having babies sucks so just get spayed and don't have them! Wish I was spayed... Would be nice not to deal with vile periods...**
> 
> **Emetophilia is the fetish of being turned on by vomit. Whether vomiting, being vomited on, vomiting on someone, etc. I have Sunstorm being one, because, why not?**
> 
> **Yes, you CAN get use to pain and not react to it. Kind of like how you get use to pain that you end up liking it and being turned on, you can also just not really suffer from it. It dulls when you are always hurt. Not everyone is like that, but it happens quite a bit.**
> 
> **And, the same is true with pain meds or other medications. You body can adjust when getting them all the time to the point that the dosage has to be constantly increased. And then, well, it gets too dangerous so you can't take the medicine anymore...**
> 
> **Yes, I call Starscream an "afthelm" in my fics. It's because he IS a "butthead!" Afthelm. It suits him so well. And he knows it! XD**
> 
> **So, Hook and Star's relationship is the same in this as it is in The Libero Trilogy. I love this hate relationship I established. "Nemesis." It fits Starscream. :P**
> 
> **I am also reusing the headcanon of Starscream never crying from pain, being use to pain, the pain dampeners not working on him, and how his trinemates treat him. Skywarp all lovey and constantly wanting to frag him and Thundercracker mothering them both. Oh, and that TC used to be traditional. Recycling that too. I'm recycling a LOT of headcanons...**
> 
> **Another thing, for those who have not read The Libero Trilogy and therefore don't know me very well from that... I was abused by my parents for 18 and a half years. I suffer from PTSD, anxiety, and depression. A lot of the emotions in my fics stem from my personal experiences. I have Starscream react to stuff the way I do, such as not eating when depressed/stressed, hiding emotions, etc. So, you basically are reading me in him... And I do that because we are similar in those ways. Starscream, in the comics, is very much like me when dealing with such emotions. Another reason why I love this asshole.**
> 
> **I am also an asexual. That means, I don't want to have sex. Ever. Just born that way, like someone is born gay. I don't desire sex or feel "turned on." I can admire someone for their "sex appeal" just as you admire a car for it's sleek design. I can see the beauty and elegance, but I don't feel any... emotion for it in regards to wanting to have sex.**
> 
> **I'm also a vegan. So, my stories and art are proof that vegans can write/draw violent, horrible stuff! XD Deal with it! And my fanfics are nothing compared to my original stories about my dragons and aliens, just FYI. Those stories... Those will scar you and make you question my veganism and sanity. :P**


	3. Trying to Raise a Sparkling

"My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you."  
― Cassandra Clare, _City of Glass_

"How can something so wrong feel so right?"  
― Tabitha Suzuma, _Forbidden_

**Chapter 3**

Starscream onlined in the night, feeling so tired still after having given birth only a few joors ago. His trinemates weren't with him, still online and continuing their orbital cycle as usual. The Air Commander had gone to recharge in the middle of the orbital cycle due to having gone in labor. He was drained of all his energy, sore between his legs, and only wanting to recharge for the next few vorns.

He slowly lifted his helm, wings perking. He looked down, Starfire crying softly, the reason he had onlined. Starscream swallowed, worried about his sparkling, then realizing why he must be so upset. He folded away his chest plates, reached inside, and extracted the feeding tube. He sat up, picking up his son and holding him close. He carefully placed the end of the tube into the Seekerlet's mouth and waited.

Starsfire instantly clamped his mouth down, like a predator biting their prey. He sucked, nursing greedily on the weakened, additive filled energon Starscream's systems were producing. His miniscule fists reached out, trying to figure out the world around him.

Starscream smiled, tired but so happy to have his son out and perfectly healthy. He kissed the brow of the little one, fluttering his wings.

Starfire contently nursed for a bit longer before pushing at the tube, obviously frustrated now. Starscream removed it, placed it back inside of his chest, and closed his plates back up. He kissed his son, then carefully nuzzled olfactory sensors with him.

"I love you. I love you so much, my little flaming star." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Starfire cooed softly, knowing the vocalizer of his carrier, having learned it from within the gestation tank. He snuggled into Starscream's chassis, yawned, then fell back into recharge.

Starscream smiled, set him back on the berth, then lied down next to him. He held his son close, resuming his own recharge.

* * *

Starscream onlined the next orbital cycle, still so tired. He had been awakened by Starfire three more times during the night, all for refueling. The Air Commander looked down at his creation, smiled, and kissed the tiny brow. He then sat up, perked his wings, and got out of berth. He wrapped Starfire up in a blanket and carried him out.

"Hey, Star." Thundercracker greeted him, busy preparing additive filled cubes for his trineleader. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted, sore, and all around awful." He managed a weak smile. "I'm great."

Thundercracker smirked. "Take it easy, love. Just sit down and rest. I'll handle all the easy paperwork for you so you can just rest."

"Thank you." Starscream replied softly, so happy to have amazing trinemates like his.

The Decepticon Second sat down on the couch, holding his son in his arms. Thundercracker soon approached and handed him a cube. Starscream took it, then sipped some.

"Did you recharge alright?"

"Not really. He kept onlining me to refuel… But, I'll just take a nap… And keep napping until I'm not so tired." He shrugged. "How about you?"

"Better than you, it would seem. We'll recharge with you tonight, don't worry. We didn't want to online you last night when getting in berth with you."

"It's fine. Where's 'Warp?"

"He's getting more blankets and stuff for Starfire."

Starscream slowly nodded, never removing his optics from his son. Starfire onlined and quietly began to cry, wanting to be refueled. Starscream opened his chest plates and did just that, letting the Seekerlet get his fuel.

Thundercracker sat beside his trineleader, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Starscream on the cheekplates. "I love you, Star. If you need anything just let me or 'Warp know."

Starscream nodded. "I shall."

"Good. And you are staying in here all orbital cycle getting some recharge. Once you feel better, you will be allowed to leave."

Starscream vented a sigh. "Yes, carrier…"

Thundercracker kissed him. "I know. I'm incorrigible. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

"He looks good." Hook stated after scanning Starfire. "How do you feel?"

Starscream picked up his son and held him close. "I feel… alright." He said softly.

"Just 'alright?'"

"I'm tired… And I just feel…" He shrugged. "Tired."

"Well, keep me updated on that. You should feel better after a couple of orbital cycles. But if it continues or you have any other unusual symptoms inform me immediately."

Starscream nodded. "I shall. Thank you."

"Mhmm. I want to check on you both again in two orbital cycles."

"We'll be here." He turned to his son. "Alright, Starfire, let's get going." He pivoted on a thruster heel and walked out of medbay.

He had spent all the previous orbital cycle in his quarters recharging, refueling, and staying with his sparkling. Now since his son was two orbital cycles old, he decided that now was good enough to introduce him to the crew and do some work. Really, he only wanted to show him off to his Seekers stationed on the ship, but he didn't mind if others took a peek. As long as they didn't touch.

He was walking down the corridors when he was ambushed by his Seekers, all talking at once as they gathered around him. His trinemates were with them, obviously having been telling them everything.

"Aw, look at him! He's so cute!" Sunstorm squealed.

"Wow, boss, you make a good looking sparkling." Acid storm commented.

"Can I hold him?" Nacelle gently asked.

Starscream hesitated, then slowly handed Starfire over to the red faceplated Seeker. "Be careful."

Nacelle took the little thing as if he was made of glass, holding him close. "Primus, he's so light."

"Who is the sire?" Hotlink inquired.

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "Megatron." He replied barely audible.

The purple Seeker raised an optic ridge, but accepted the answer.

"When are his optics onlining?" Dirge asked.

"Either tomorrow or the orbital cycle after." The Air Commander said.

"You can totally leave him with us at anytime, boss." Bitstream winked.

"No, I'm gonna steal him." Ion Storm smiled.

"I'm sure you all will get a chance to watch him." Starscream pointed out, wings perking when Nacelle handed Starfire over to Sunstorm.

"Hey, sweetie. I can't touch you for long because I'm radiative." Sunstorm said softly. "You are an incredible gift from Primus. Take good care of your carrier, alright? He can be an afthelm."

Skywarp snickered. "Can be? He _is_ an afthelm!"

Starscream watched his Seekers all handling his son, taking turns holding him, and going on and on about how adorable he was. Only twelve of all his Seekers, not including his trinemates, were stationed here on Earth. He hated being separated from any of his people. It was his job to protect them and guide them, and yet he couldn't keep them all with him. They had to be scattered, stationed across the galaxy, fighting the war on all fronts. He knew every one of them, their trines, where they were, and what they needed. He stayed updated on all of them and only he could transfer or punish them. He had to sacrifice himself to Megatron in more than one way to ensure his Seekers were his and his alone. And he would do it all over again.

Red Wing was the last Seeker to hold Starfire. He handed him back to the Alpha once he was done, wings drooping slightly at having to give up the little one. Starscream took back his son, protectively holding him close.

"Go back to your posts. I'll see you later." The Air Commander snapped, flicking his wings.

"Seeya, boss!" Nacelle smiled as he waved.

"Mhmm." Starscream smirked, trying to remain mean and tough, but simply enjoyed his Seekers too much. They respected and cared for him, unlike the grounders and other Cybertronians he was forced to deal with.

He resumed walking down the corridors, his trinemates following in formation. "Don't you two need to be on patrol?" He raised an optical ridge.

"Just seeing you safe to your destination." Thundercracker shrugged.

"Uh huh… You just want my creation…"

"Well, he _is_ cute. Like your aft!" Skywarp slapped his trineleader's aft to emphasize the last word.

"Ow…"

They followed him to the Control Room, stopping just outside the door to kiss Starscream on either cheekplates simultaneously. The Decepticon Second offlined his optics and scrunched up his faceplates as he was kissed, his wings fluttering slightly.

"See you later, love." Thundercracker said softly before Skywarp grabbed him and teleported them away.

Starscream vented a sigh, then palmed the door open to the Control Room. He entered, feeling the gaze of everyone within falling on him and his son. He ignored the tension and judgmental stares, hiking his wings and trying to look as confident as he could as he marched to the one sitting on his throne.

"Mighty Megatron?"

The mentioned grounder looked up from the reports he had been reviewing, his optics narrowing. "What?" He snapped.

Starscream hesitated, his wings lowering as low as they could go, showing his submission. He held up his son, obviously nervous. "Y-you haven't met your son yet, m-my lord.

Megatron spared only a disdainful glare for the sparkling before resuming his reading. "Get that thing out of my face." He growled.

Starscream slowly retracted his son back to his chest, swallowing. Megatron may not have been the real sire, but the rejection hurt. He needed Megatron to tolerate the Seekerlet, not loathe him. He slowly nodded, and walked away, feeling his spark drop some. The Air Commander sat at his console, bundled Starfire up in a blanket, and set him down on his lap. He set up the computer and began to work, going through reports and fixing the schedule for his Seekers.

It shouldn't have, but Megatron's words burned him. Normally, he would have shrugged it off and told the tyrant that he was being a glitch, but for some reason it just was tearing him apart. And the judgmental stares, the whispers, and everything else from the crew glancing his way… It bothered him. Deeply bothered him.

He swallowed, trying to focus on his work. Starfire suddenly started to cry, his little wails louder than they were yesterday. Soundwave looked over, his visor brightening. Starscream folded away his chest plates, extracted the feeding tube, and held his son up to his chest. He bit his lower lip plate as his sparkling latched on and vehemently began to suckle, his tiny servos reaching up, digits twitching as he tried to control them.

Starscream held him in place with one arm as his free servo continued messing with the console, trying to get some work done. Soundwave eyed the scene for a moment more before turning back to his vid screen, his cassettes going back to their own thing as well. Starfire nursed for a while more before pushing at his carrier. Starscream put the feeding tube back into his chest and closed the plates back up. The Seekerlet cooed, then snuggled into the protective chassis of his carrier, quickly falling into recharge.

Starscream vented a small sigh, knowing it was going to be a long orbital cycle.

* * *

**Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream sat on Thundercracker's lap while they were on the couch. As usual, the Air Commander was tired, still not better from giving birth. He held his son on his lap, optics barely online. Skywarp was cuddled against his trinemates, his optics never looking away from the tiny being.

Starfire uttered a soft moaning sound, his little servos swinging in the air, obviously wanting his carrier's attention. Starscream stroked the tiny help, reassuring him that he was there. That's when dull glowing, red optics onlined for the first time, taking in this new world before them for the first time. They slowly brightened, adjusting to the light.

"Eee! His optics are online!" Skywarp excitedly squealed.

Starscream faintly smiled, relaxing against the blue Seeker. "Hello, my perfect son."

Starfire instantly turned to his carrier, a large smile spreading over his cute faceplates. He giggled, so happy to finally see the face of the one who he knew loved him and took care of him.

Starscream kissed Thundercracker's cheekplates. "I think his sire needs to see him, now."

Thundercracker kissed his trineleader back. "Alright… Let's do it.

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire impatiently paced around the tryst, unable to sit down, so eager to see his son. He looked up at the sound of air being displaced, and saw the Elite Trine on the top of the canyon wall. The middle Seeker stepped off, activated his thruster heels, and quickly descended. He landed, holding a bundled form in his arm. Smiling, he ran over to the shuttle.

Skyfire dropped to one knee, holding his arms out to receive his family. Starscream hugged him with one arm, the other keeping the Seekerlet close. Skyfire embraced his mate, kissing him on the cheekplates.

"Sit down." Starscream ordered quickly, his wings fluttering as he stepped back.

Skyfire immediately did so, allowing the Seeker to sit on his lap and remove the blanket from the little one.

"Starfire, say 'hi' to your sire."

The Seekerlet stuffed a miniscule servo into his mouth, thoughtfully chewing it as he studied the large mech before him. He glanced at his carrier, as if asking something, then back at his sire.

"Primus…" Skyfire said softly. "He's beautiful."

"Here, hold him." Starscream held him out.

Skyfire tentatively took his son, static filling his optics. "H-hey, sweetie. Wow, look at you. You look so much like your carrier."

"Nah, he looks like you." Starscream snuggled against the Autobot.

"No, definitely you. He already has the sinister, red optics. And that smirk of yours."

Starscream snickered. "Uh huh."

"And how are you feeling?" He looked down at his beloved.

Starscream chewed on his lower lip plate, looking down as he debated on what to say. He finally sighed, deciding on the truth. "Exhausted… Not… Not physically anymore, but mentally. I just feel like recharging all the time. And… I feel really… upset."

"How so?"

"I just… I-I feel anxious… A-and sad."

Skyfire stroked his backplates soothingly. "Is it because I'm not there?"

Starscream was silent again. He was sad that his mate wasn't with him, but he felt like this was more than that. It just felt… overwhelming. This depression, anxiety, having difficulty concentrating, and his mood swings. How everything upset him, from Megatron being rude, his trinemates acting annoying, or the smallest mistake in a report. It felt all off, and he wasn't sure why. Simply thinking about it made him stressed.

He looked up at Skyfire, then slowly nodded. "Some… I really want you there, but… I-I think I can handle raising him with the help of my trinemates until… until things change."

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Alright… If you need anything, just let me know. I'll do everything that I can for you."

"Just… don't leave me."

"Never."

"Not ever again."

"I won't. I'll always be with you. Promise."

"And Starfire?"

"And Starfire."

Starscream was silent, just looking at their son. He hugged Skyfire tightly, not wanting to ever say "goodbye" again. "I love you, Skyfire."

"I love you, Starscream. You and Starfire." He pressed a kiss to the top of Starscream's helm.

Starscream looked up, grasped Skyfire's mandible, and desperately kissed him on the lip plates. Skyfire kissed him back, their mouthing becoming fiercely passionate. Starfire continued to chew his itty-bitty digits, optics curiously watching his creators.

Maybe it was some sort of secret sparkling programming, or perhaps he could sense the similar spark signatures, but Starfire just knew that Skyfire as his sire and that he loved him and his carrier. He smiled around his digits, giggling. He didn't know the concept of the word yet, but he knew he loved him, even if he had just met him.

The small family stayed together, just enjoying their company for all the short time they had. Thundercracker approached them, having to break the bad news.

"Star, we need to get back to base." He said softly.

Starscream looked up, his smile vanishing and wings instantly dropping. He swallowed, turning back to Skyfire. "I love you."

"I love you, more." Skyfire kissed him, then kissed the brow of his son before handing him back. "Stay safe."

Starscream took his son, wrapping him back up in the blanket. He swallowed, suddenly frozen. His optics filled with static, coolant pooling in them. Trembling, he managed to finally climb off his mate's lap.

Skyfire grabbed him, kissing him on the lip plates. "Stay strong, Starscream. We'll be together properly before you know it. I promise."

The tri-colored Seeker slowly nodded, wiping at his optics. "I-I'll try." He looked down at his son. "S-Starfire… S-say goodbye t-to your s-sire."

Starfire looked up at his carrier, noticing the sudden change in behavior. His mouth slowly opened, just looking at the Air Commander. Then, he scrunched up his faceplates before crying, coolant soon spilling out of his optics. Starscream held him close, stroking his backplates.

"I know, sweetie… I-I don't want to leave him either." He said with a brittle vocalizer.

Skyfire got on one knee and hugged his mate, feeling him trembling. "You need to be brave, Starscream. You can do this. I'm always here for you."

"You c-can't help me. I-I have t-to protect you. I-if Megatron f-found out-"

"Shh, shh, don't think about that. Be strong, my love. Starfire needs you to be strong for him."

"I'm trying…" The Decepticon Second said weakly, wiping at his optics. "Dammit… Why am I still crying so much…?"

"You're stressed. It's normal." Skyfire kissed his beloved on the lip plates. "Look at me. Starscream, I love you more than anything. I'm here for you if you ever need me. Okay? You have your trinemates, and I know they will help you. Be brave, my Perfect Star. I love you. Both of you." He finished with another kiss.

Starscream nodded, kissing the shuttle back. "C-come on, Starfire… W-we need to return home."

He reluctantly pulled himself away from the Autobot, his wings drooping, holding his whimpering son. Thundercracker lowered his wings, swallowing. He placed a servo on his trineleader's shoulder, trying to support him.

"I know it's hard, Star." He said softly.

"No… You don't understand just how hard it is…" The Air Commander said barely louder than a whisper.

Skywarp materialized beside them, taking the servos of his trinemates. Starscream looked back at the shuttle, trying to hold back his emotions. This wasn't right. They should be together, living as a proper family. Not separated and forced to hide from the world.

Skyfire forced a small smile, waving farewell to his mate, trying to be strong himself. Starfire reached out his tiny servo to his sire, just before the Seekers vanished in a flash of purple light.

Skyfire swallowed, before covering his faceplates and crying, not knowing when he would see them again, if ever.

* * *

As with every night, Starscream found himself onlining to the pitiful mewling of his son wanting to be refueled. He removed his chest plates and went through the never ending routine of nursing his creation, listening to the groans of his trinemates as they were onlined as well.

"Primus, he's hungry again…?" Skywarp sleepily groaned.

"How much longer will he be doing this…?" Thundercracker groused.

Starscream swallowed, holding his son a little closer as he suckled. "Shouldn't be too much longer…" He said softly, feeling bad about them being onlined multiple times every night with him.

"Better be soon…" Skywarp grumbled, offlining his optics and trying to fall back into recharge.

Starscream remained silent, watching the Seekerlet happily fill his little tank. Starfire never looked away from his carrier, trying to smile as he continued nursing. Starscream stroked the little helm, patiently waiting until he had his fill. Starfire finally pushed at his creator, signaling that he had finished. Starscream retracted the feeding tube, closed up his plates, and offlined his optics.

Starfire looked around, stuffing his digits into his mouth and gnawing them. He looked up at Skywarp, then at Starscream. He removed his digits and giggled, kicking his stubby legs. Starscream pulled him closer to his chest, hoping it would encourage the Seekerlet to return to recharge. Starfire squealed, thinking it was a game. He reached up, grabbing at Starscream's olfactory sensor. Starscream jerked his face away, then kissed his son on the cheekplates, never onlining his optics. Starfire smiled broadly, grabbing his carrier's face and hugging him.

He calmed down then, delighted to be with his most favorite person ever. He felt them moving some as Thundercracker pulled Starscream closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around the Air Commander's waist. Starfire poked at his carrier's lip plates, then attempted to grab them. Starscream reached up and gently removed the rude servos. Starfire squealed, then smacked the Decepticon Second's cheekplates.

Starscream grunted from the hit, and lowered his son so he couldn't reach his face. Starfire poked at the cockpit, then tried to mouth it, his miniscule glossa sticking out of his mouth.

That's when he felt something strange happening inside of him. Something happening in a lower portion of his body. He didn't like this feeling. It was so weird and it made him scared. He scrunched up his faceplates and began to cry.

Starscream onlined his optics and looked down. "What is it?"

Starfire cried harder, coolant leaking down his optics as he reached for his carrier. Starscream pulled his son closer to his faceplates, trying to figure out why he was upset. Then, he realized it. He slowly sat up, picking up his son.

"Alright, alright, let's go clean out your waste tank. Shh, don't cry." He said soothingly.

Skywarp vented a sigh and sat up. "I'm going to my own berth to recharge." He said bitterly, sliding off the berth and stomping out.

Starscream swallowed, lowering his wings. He got off the berth and carried his son to the washroom, trying to ignore the slamming door to Skywarp's room.

* * *

The Air Commander sat at his console working on his usual activities. Starfire sat on his lap, poking at his carrier's transformation seams and squealing every time he got the outer cooling fans to spin. Starscream was exhausted, more so than what he should be. He was barely managing to complete all of his work, he was being onlined multiples times every night by his son, and he just felt drained. Skywarp no longer recharged with him, and Thundercracker had left him last night. He wasn't sure if the blue Seeker would join him again or abandon him.

He was always too tired or busy to do anything relaxing. He still hadn't bonded with his trinemates, nor really did anything with them. His time was spent caring for Starfire, and when Starfire was napping, he was working. It was not easy being a single creator while also leading an army.

Starfire slapped his servo against Starscream's cockpit, giggling at the sound it made. He looked over at Soundwave, squealing and clapping his servos when he saw Laserbeak flap his wings to stretch them out.

Starscream rested his elbows on the console and rubbed over his faceplates. He could do this. Starfire wouldn't be like this forever. He just needed to hold out until the Seekerlet was old enough to refuel himself and do his own hygiene. It wouldn't be that long, right?

Soundwave looked over at the Air Commander when there was a bang. The Seeker had his arms folded on the console and helm cradled in them, deep in recharge. Starfire giggled, stuffing his servo into his mouth, lying down on his carrier's lap so that he wasn't crushed. The Third in Command studied the scene for a moment before wheeling his chair closer, reaching over, and carefully extracting the Seekerlet. He returned to his console and placed Starfire on his lap.

He didn't get along with Starscream, no, but the Air Commander obviously needed a break, and it wouldn't be hard to simply keep the Seekerlet beside him as the Alpha Seeker rested.

Ravage lifted his helm and perked his audio receptors, studying the young being beside him. Starfire's smile widened, giggling as he flailed his short limbs. Ravage flattened his audio receptors, not liking this miniature Starscream at all. Starfire only made it worse when he reached down and grasped the tail of the robotic feline and pulled.

Everyone in the Control Room jerked their helm to the resounding shriek of the immensely pissed off cat. Starfire was lucky that Soundwave was fast, otherwise he would have been crying on the way to medbay. The Communications Officer reached down and caught the paw of his cassette just before the claws could touch the sparkling. Ravage did not like that at all and turned his aggression on Soundwave. He clamped his jaws down onto the servo that held his paw, his sharp denta tearing through the outer plating.

Starscream was out of his seat by now and reaching for his son just as Soundwave frantically threw Ravage off his lap and onto the floor. The feline spy tumbled, leaped to his peds, and ran off, quickly hiding under another console and hissing.

Starscream picked up his son trying to calm him down as he cried. He wasn't hurt, just shaken up by everything that had transpired.

"What happened?!" The Air Commander demanded, wings flaring and engine growling.

"Ya fell intah recharge." Rumble piped up.

"Yeah, an' Sounders was watchin' yer brat for ya because ya started ta squish 'im!" Frenzy backed him up.

"An' then Rav went all psycho!"

Starscream was silent for a moment, listening to the whimpers of his creation as he clung to him. He didn't like anyone touching his son, especially a grounder like Soundwave, but, it was better Soundwave watch him then Starscream accidentally crush him from recharging like that. He eyed the Communications Officer, noticing how energon was leaking down his wrist from Ravage's attack. If he had wanted to hurt Starfire he would have allowed Ravage to claw the Seekerlet, not take the hit for him.

He swallowed, then turned and walked out of the Control Room, stroking the backplates of his most precious creation.

Soundwave watched him go, then slowly turned to the console where Ravage was hiding. "Ravage: Return." He said in that monotone vocalizer of his, and yet still managed to sound fervently pissed off.

"Ooh, kitty kitty is ehn _trouble_!" Rumble called out, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream was in his hab suite, just him and his sparkling. His trinemates were on patrol, and as always, they hadn't been recharging with him or doing anything to help him care for Starfire. They basically abandoned him. They were in their rooms or out doing something all the time. Thundercracker would pick up the carrier additives and prepare cubes for Starscream, but that was it. Starscream had to refuel his sparkling, bathe him, clean out his waste tank, watch him every astrosecond of every orbital cycle, play with him, and never could get any time alone. He had to shower with Starfire in the washroom with him, he couldn't clean out his own waste tank without having to monitor his son as he did it, and of course he always had to have Starfire with him as he worked.

Starscream hadn't left the _Nemesis_ since he last saw Skyfire, and that was now over an orn ago. He managed not to suffer from claustrophobia due to being so distracted by his son and work. He was also always tired so simply recharged whenever he could.

But now, he was having trouble getting himself to refuel. He didn't feel hungry even though he should have been starving. Starfire was sucking him dry, and still he just didn't want to refuel. He started to cry more, sometimes five times an orbital cycle. He was stressed out, exhausted, anxious, he could barely concentrate on his work, and felt completely overwhelmed.

He felt miserable.

But the worst part were the thoughts plaguing his processor right now. The ones tearing into him, whispering darkness, and taking him somewhere no carrier should ever go.

He wanted to kill him. To kill his son and end this suffering. To end the stress, the extra work, the depression, everything. He couldn't take it. He wanted it over, he wanted freedom, but he couldn't. He couldn't kill his son. That was his sparkling, the one he loved and was to protect forever from all threats. He couldn't take this… He was… angry. He hated his son. He loathed him, all smiling and happy like he was. How could he be happy when everything was utter slag?! Skyfire couldn't be with him, his trinemates hated him, Megatron beat him regularly, he couldn't even go flying! He was all alone, despised by this fragging world, with no one to turn to. He was alone. Skyfire probably didn't even love him…

The Air Commander covered his faceplates as he broke down, crying heavily. Coolant poured from his optics, his wings drooping and frame trembling. Starfire sat on the couch beside him, chewing on a toy that Scavenger had made for him. He looked up at his carrier, optics a little wide. His carrier was upset, and he wasn't sure why.

"Bah bah!" He exclaimed, weakly hitting his toy against Starscream's thigh.

The Air Commander looked down at him, wiping at his optics. Starfire dropped his toy and held his arms out, wanting to be picked up. Starscream hesitated, then did so, lifting his son up and placing him on his lap. Starfire giggled, smacking his servo against Starscream's cockpit and then squealing. He kicked his short legs, grabbing Starscream's servo and trying to make him hit his own cockpit. Hearing that funny sound made him happy, so surely it would make his carrier smile too.

Starscream swallowed, stroking the Seekerlet's helm. "I-I can't do this, sweetie…" He swallowed. "I-I don't know why I'm like this. E-everyone has abandoned us. Th-they all hate us… I don't know what to do. I'm scared… I-I don't want to hurt you… I-I want Skyfire a-and my trine…" He was silent a moment, studying the faceplates of his son, seeing Skyfire in them. And then he completely broke down. "Why…? Why aren't you here?! Why?! I can't do this! I c-can't! P-please… I n-need you, Skyfire… I-I'm alone… No one is helping me… Everyone hates me… They hate me! I can't do this! I can't!" He slumped on the couch, crying so hard, feeling completely helpless and alone.

Starfire's lower lip plate trembled, then he too began to cry, hugging his carrier close. Something was terribly wrong. He didn't know what it was, but it made him scared. He just wanted his carrier happy. His carrier was supposed to always be happy.

* * *

**Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

Megatron stomped down the corridors heading directly for the hab suite of his Second. The Seeker hadn't shown up for a meeting and he was unable to reach him via commlink. They had proceeded through the meeting without the Air Commander, and now the warlord was pissed. If Starscream wasn't going to be able to make it he should have informed him. If he had a good enough excuse, such as dying in berth, then maybe the tyrant would have let this slide. But there was no doctor's note from Hook or anything. No, the Seeker probably missed it all because he was being lazy and useless. And that meant a severe beating. He had brought along the multi-tailed energon whip so he could get started on the punishment immediately.

He opened the hab suite, stormed inside, and marched straight to Starscream's berthroom. He palmed the door open, ready to grab that Seeker and pummel him, but he stopped.

Starscream was lying on his berth, recharging deeply. His chest plates were open, obviously having fallen into recharge while nursing his son. Starfire was lying beside him, still online as he held the feeding tube, contently suckling. All around the sparkling were datapads, many still online. The glowing screens showed schedules, reports, and everything else the Air Commander was required to do. It was all up to date and ready to be presented.

The ex-gladiator approached, studying the two Seekers and the mess. He eyed the Alpha Seeker's faceplates, so upset looking despite being in recharge. He hesitated, his anger dissipating as he realized the Seeker had simply fallen into recharge when in the midst of his work.

"Starscream?" He gave a wing a small tug.

Starscream's optics instantly onlined, jerking his helm up, and making optic contact with Megatron. He gave a confused expression, before his optics widened in horror. He quickly sat up, closed his chest plates, and picked up his son.

"M-my lord! I, err, I-I'm coming to the meeting. I'm sorry, I-I was just finishing up the reports. I-I'll get them." He stuttered quickly as he stood up, fumbling around with one servo to grab all the necessary datapads. Starfire stuffed his fist into his mouth, curiously looking at Megatron.

"Primus, where is it?" The Seeker swallowed, trying to find the right one. "I-I put all my reports onto one datapad s-so it would be easier f-for you, m-my lord. I, where did I put it? I-I'm sorry about the mess. I-I haven't gotten a chance to clean. I'm sorry." He rambled on, still going through the datapads on the berth, then quickly walking out and to his desk.

"Starscream." Megatron said, but the Seeker didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Where is it? I-I got it all completed for the meeting. I-I have it somewhere. It's here. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my lord." He started to panic, desperate to find that datapad, going through all of the ones on his desk.

Megatron slowly approached, avoiding all the items on the floor. The hab suite was a mess, covered in toys for Starfire, blankets, energon stains, and all around unorganized. "Starscream." He said again, a little louder this time.

Starscream handed him Starfire, then resumed his search with both servos. Megatron vented a sigh. "Starscream."

Starfire giggled, poking at the larger transformation seams in the warlord's chassis. He squealed as he slapped the Decepticon insignia on the broad chest.

"It's here, I swear it is." Starscream said in almost a panic, trembling, his optics filling with static. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the mess. I-I'll find it." He wiped at his optics as coolant started to leak out, finally finding the datapad. "H-here it is, m-my lord. I'm sorry i-it took so long. I-I have all m-my reports a-and-"

"Starscream." Megatron tried again, but the Seeker kept blabbering.

"I-I did some research on a-another new possible energy source, a-and I-"

"Starscream!"

Starscream instantly went mute, wings drooping as he looked up at his superior. "Y-yes, Mighty Megatron?"

Megatron exhaled heavily, and took the datapad from Starscream. "Relax, Starscream. I'm not mad."

The Seeker's wings perked some. "R-really? I-I thought-"

"Just… Take a break." He handed Starfire back to the Decepticon Second.

Starscream hugged his son close. "A-a break, m-my lord?"

"Yes, take some time off." He onlined the datapad and started to peruse the contents.

Starscream swallowed, watching Megatron nervously. Starfire grabbed at his carrier's neck cables, then mouthed his shoulder. The Air Commander stroked his backplates, just letting the little one "taste" him since it kept him occupied.

"This is good, Starscream." Megatron finally spoke after a bit.

"R-really? I-I tried to-"

"I'll go over it with Soundwave. Just… _relax_."

Starscream swallowed, then slowly nodded. "Th-thank you, my lord."

Megatron eyed him before turning and walking out of the hab suite. Starscream watched him leave, biting his lower lip plate. Starfire squealed as he began to slap his carrier's shoulder vent, thinking it was too cool. Starscream kissed the tiny cheekplates, amazed that he got away with missing a meeting.

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

Starscream palmed the door open to medbay and entered. Starfire limply rested in his carrier's arms, optics barely online.

"Hook?" Starscream spoke up, looking around the medbay.

"Hmm?" Hook turned around, cleaning off some equipment with a cloth.

Starscream swallowed, his wings so low looking absolutely exhausted. "S-something isn't right with Starfire. H-he refuses to refuel a-and barely moves."

Hook set down his equipment and approached. He carefully took the sparkling from the Air Commander, feeling the limp Seekerlet. He placed him on a medberth and retrieved a scanner. He ran it over the little one and read the results.

"Well?" Starscream asked softly, so anxious.

"Starfire has a virus."

Starscream's optics widened. "I-is it bad? Will he be alright? C-can you make him better?!"

"Calm down, Commander. It isn't severe. He'll be on some antivirus and medicine for a few orbital cycles." He paused. "His fuel levels are low."

"H-he wouldn't refuel this morning."

"No, it looks like it has been going on longer than that." He looked back at the adult Seeker. "Was he not refueling yesterday?"

Starscream slowly shook his helm. "H-he did… some… I-I didn't refuel…" He whispered the last part.

Hook just eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Why not?"

"I just… I haven't been able to refuel properly in almost two orns… I just… I don't know why."

"Commander, you need to refuel, especially since you are nursing."

"I-I know, I just… I don't know."

Hook studied him, then gestured to the medberth. "Sit down, nemesis."

Starscream slowly did so, sitting beside his son. Hook scanned him, then read through the results. He looked back up at the Air Commander.

"Starscream, tell me everything you have been feeling. This is between you and me. Patient and doctor. No one else shall know."

Starscream hesitated, debating it over, then slowly nodded. "I just… shortly after Starfire was born I have been feeling off. I have been tired every orbital cycle since his emergence, most of it being mental. I just feel… stressed out… sad… anxious… overwhelmed… abandoned… hated by everyone… and an orn or so ago I… I wanted to kill him. I-I have been thinking these horrible thoughts that everything would be better if he was dead. I-I fight them, but they won't go away. I-I cry a lot… I used to never cry. I just… I don't know what's going on…"

Hook slowly nodded. "Well, I know. Commander, by what you tell me, from your anxiety, crying a lot, being overwhelmed, having trouble refueling, thoughts of harming your creation, all of that… You have Postpartum Depression."

Starscream's wings perked. "Postpartum Depression?"

"Yes, it isn't uncommon and nothing to be ashamed about. It happens sometimes. Your systems were thrown out of balance during your carrying, and got worse after you gave birth. Usually, your systems adjust themselves, but yours still haven't and it has become what is known as Postpartum Depression."

"What can you do?"

"Well, I will put you on some antidepressant programs and some other medication to help. You will need to keep up with taking it, and it will have you better before you know it."

"How long must I be on it?"

"Until your systems get back inline. It depends. For some, it could be an orn. Others, up to a stellar cycle. Just be diligent and do as I say."

Starscream nodded. "Okay…"

"And you need to refuel."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, looking down at his son.

"I'll give Starfire some formula for now and get him started on his medicine. And I'll speak to Thundercracker so he's updated on the situation."

"No, I'll do it." Starscream said softly.

Hook eyed him then slowly nodded. "Alright, nemesis."

Starfire suddenly managed to roll over onto his front, kicking his little legs. Starscream smirked.

"Primus… He's already rolling around."

"They grow up fast."

"Very."

* * *

The next few orbital cycles were hellish. Starscream was up all joors of the night trying to care for his ill sparkling. Starfire would cry almost non-stop when he was online, and had fitful recharges. His trinemates were still rarely around, and he had to take care of himself and his son on his own as usual.

The antidepressants he was taking did begin to help some. He was refueling more often, and Starfire returned to suckling without having to be forced. He still dried up his carrier, but at least he was happy to be nursing again.

And the Air Commander still hadn't told his trinemates that he had Postpartum Depression.

"What are you doing?"

Starfire squealed, throwing the washcloth he held around as he sat on the wet floor. Starscream was in the midst of a shower, just trying to enjoy the simple sensation of warm water and being clean. As always, Starfire had to be with him.

The Air Commander picked up his son, took the wash cloth, and used it to wipe the little faceplates. Starfire excitedly screamed, always enjoying a bath. Starscream smirked, loving how his son was so happy. He was almost over the virus, and the Alpha Seeker didn't feel so upset. He still had some breakdowns and was overwhelmed, but he could finally relax at times.

"Who do I love? Do I love you? Yes, I do." He kissed the tiny cheekplates before nuzzling his olfactory sensor against Starfire's. Starfire giggled, his adorable faceplates plastered in a massive smile. He grabbed at his carrier's faceplates, and proceeded to try and eat his olfactory sensor. Starscream chuckled, kissing his son's neck cables, eliciting uncontrollable laughter as the Seekerlet was tickled. "My precious son. Carrier loves you. I bet you want to see your sire again, huh?"

Starfire reached up and grabbed at Starscream's lip plates. The Alpha kissed the minuscule digits, then gently nibbled on them. Starfire jerked his servos away, giggled, then shoved them back at Starscream's mouth. The Air Commander smiled.

"Can you say, 'I love you?' Go ahead, say it. I love you."

"Bah bah!" He smacked Starscream's cheekplates.

"Bah bah, yourself." He kissed the little brow. "Can you say, 'dirty?' Because you're dirty. Need to get you all cleaned up." He continued with washing his son.

Starfire chortled, clapping his servos joyfully. He then smacked at suds on his carrier, giggling as the water washed them away.

Starscream finished bathing his son and himself, turned off the water, and grabbed a towel. He dried his son, then himself, tossing the wet towel aside once done. He picked up the Seekerlet and walked out.

"Okay, what are we doing this orbital cycle?" He asked of his son.

"Bah bah!" He exclaimed.

"Mhmm, we are going to the Control Room. What else?" He picked up a datapad from his desk, then proceeded to leave his hab suite.

"Dah bah!"

Starscream smirked, kissing his son on the cheekplates. "You're so smart. Want to look through my report and make sure I did it correctly?" He handed him the datapad just before walking out of the room.

Starfire proceeded to slap it, squealing when it onlined and revealed a screen for drawing. He ran his digits over it, drawing lines and making color appear. Starscream kissed him again, so proud of his little one.

The Air Commander palmed the door open to the Control Room and entered. He went straight to his console, sat down, and set his Seekerlet on his lap. He began to type, occupied with his usual office work. Starfire played with the datapad for a bit before looking up at Soundwave.

"Bah dah!" He shouted, jerking his servo at the Communications Officer.

Soundwave slowly turned to look at him, his visor brightening for a moment.

"Fuh! Fuh!" He held up his tiny servo, kicking his legs.

Starscream looked down, then at Soundwave. "He wants a hi-five. He just learned it the other orbital cycle."

Soundwave cocked his helm ever so slightly, then slowly reached over and gave the gentles hi-five to the Seekerlet. Starfire squealed, then looked at his carrier, wanting to see him be proud of him. Starscream smiled, stroking the little helm.

"Can you say, 'thank you.' Say thank you."

"Bah dah!"

Starscream smirked. "That's what you say for everything. Thank you." He said it slowly.

"Frah brah!"

"Tell Soundwave that." He pointed at Soundwave.

Starfire looked at Soundwave. "Frah dah!" He then quickly turned away, giggling sheepishly.

Starscream kissed the top of his helm, then looked up at Soundwave. "He's learning so fast. He'll be doing calculus before too long."

"Seeker Starscream: Query: Feel better?"

Starscream didn't answer immediately. "Some." He vented a sigh, speaking softly so only Soundwave could hear. "Apparently I have Postpartum Depression. Hook put me on some drugs for it… It's working. A little bit at a time. Still makes me feel like slag, but definitely better than what I was prior to the medication."

Soundwave was silent a moment before speaking. "Soundwave: Sorry to hear that."

Starscream smirked. "Well, at least he's still alive and healthy. He got sick from not refueling properly and me being… Not well myself. But I think we're out of the woods now. He's doing great." He turned back to his son. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

Starfire smacked the datapad, giggling as more colors appeared on the image he was drawing.

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

Skywarp sat on the couch in the corner watching the vid screen. Well, he was more slouched across it, an arm over the arm of the couch, and a leg over the back of the furniture piece. He had a bowl of energon goodies on his abdominal plates, and a servo buried deep in them, occasionally pulling out a servoful and stuffing them into his mouth. He was watching something not sparkling appropriate, having some time to himself.

Thundercracker was at the energon dispenser getting something to drink before locking himself away in his room to play videogames.

Starscream burst out of his room just then, wings raised high, and carrying Starfire. "Guys!" He shouted. "Guys, you need to see this!"

"What is it, Star?" Thundercracker looked over.

Skywarp set the bowl of goodies aside and sat up, looking over the back of the couch, his wings perking in curiosity.

"Just watch." The Air Commander said quickly, setting his son on the ground. He then trotted a few steps away, and sat on the floor. "Starfire, come to carrier!" He held out his arms.

Starfire twitched his wings stubs, trying to make them copy his carrier's raised ones. He smiled, then got onto all fours and crawled towards his creator.

"Wow, look at him go!" Skywarp cheered him on.

"He's growing up so fast." Thundercracker commented, sipping his energon.

Starfire reached his carrier, climbed onto his lap, and sat down. Starscream hugged him and kissed his cheekplates. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Won't be long before you're transforming."

Thundercracker sat down beside his trineleader and kissed him on the cheekplates. "You're doing a good job, Star. He certainly loves you." He smiled.

Starscream's wings twitched. He kept his optics on his son before muttering, "More than you two."

With that said, he suddenly stood up, and carried his creation back to his quarters.

"Star? Star, what's wrong?" Thundercracker got back to his peds, but the Air Commander had slammed his door shut.

"What's eating him?" Skywarp inquired gruffly.

Thundercracker vented a sigh. "We need to bond with him. We're getting too distant."

"He won't. He keeps refusing to."

"He's stressed. Maybe when Starfire isn't so difficult to care for we can convince him to interface with us."

"Maybe… I miss being with him."

"Yeah… I know…"

* * *

"Ow, hah, Primus… Do you, hah, have to be so rough?"

"Stop complaining."

"You stop it…"

"Starscream…"

"Megatron…"

"Just… shut up…"

"Better not spark me again."

"I didn't spark you."

"Uh huh."

Megatron rolled his optics, gripped the Seeker's wing and waist a little tighter, and kept thrusting hard and fast into the flyer. Starscream gasped, leaning over the warlord's desk, his legs spread out and servos gripping the edge of it before him. Megatron was being a little rougher than usual, but it was probably because it had been so long since he had interfaced him, mixed with some revenge for throwing stuff at him when the Seeker was carrying. Starscream didn't mind. Sure it hurt a little, but after a couple of overloads Megatron would ease up and he could just enjoy the frag. The funny part, even though Megatron denies sparking him, the tyrant made sure to check his nanite wires before beginning.

This was Starscream's first time fragging since getting sparked. He still refused to bond with his trinemates, and only was with his superior after Megatron had asked him if he was in the mood. Starscream wasn't exactly, but he supposed a frag may make him feel a little better. Some overloads couldn't hurt, right? And, it was his own revenge on his trinemates for practically abandoning him. They won't get his valve or spike until they actually started to help him.

Starscream pushed back into Megatron, needing to feel all of his spike and the wondrous sensation it brought. He offlined his optics, trying to imagine it was Skyfire in him, loving on him, and all was right in the world.

He growled and flicked his wings when Megatron leaned forward and harshly bit him on the neck cables. His engine growled, clawing at the desktop, his wings flicking again. Megatron forced his wings to lower, then grasped Starscream's mandible and tightly held his helm up, exposing more of his neck cables. The Alpha Seeker snarled, writhing beneath his leader as he was continuously bitten, feeling the weight of the grounder pressing down on him.

"You're a slagger." The flyer growled.

"You're a brat." He replied between bites.

"I'm cute and innocent. Ow!" He squirmed, whimpering some from a particularly cruel bite.

"Isn't that the lie of the vorn."

Starscream smirked slyly. "You love my lies. Wanna hear another? You're handsome, good at fragging, and smell nice."

"Watch it, Starscream."

"Watch what? Want me to watch your spike slide in and out of me? Pounding so brutally into my tight, wet valve? Feeling it pushing against all of my sensory nodes?" He pushed back against his superior. "Mmm, harder, my lord."

"You're a slut."

"And you're fat. Ouch!" He yelped when his wing was pinched.

"Why do you keep testing my patience?"

Starscream crossed his arms and flicked his wings. "Don't piss me off or I'll scream."

"You better not…"

"I will."

"If you do I'll hurt you."

Starscream smiled roguishly. "Oh? Turn me over your knee? Make me lean over something and beat my aft with a metal cable? Nice and hard until I scream and cry? Going to strangle me, slap me, bend my wings, bite me harder, and tie me down?" He then fluttered his wings. "Let's begin."

Megatron gave him a deadpan expression, so done with this masochist slag. "And this is why I question promoting you to my first lieutenant…"

"Rather frag Soundwave? He has to be so boring in the berth. Just sitting there quiet. Probably is like, 'Soundwave: Filled with ecstasy. Warning: Overload imminent. Lord Megatron: Thinking dirty thoughts. Soundwave: Require more aft beating.'" He did in his best Soundwave vocalizer.

Megatron smacked him upside the helm. "Stop it."

Starscream giggled. "Who else would you frag? Shockwave? Tarn? Oh, I could envision that. 'Oh, frag me, Megatron! My god! My holy one! Frag me with your All Knowing God Spike! And fill be with your essence of liberty! Gahhh! I came early as usual. I suck at this…'" He said in such a mocking Tarn impersonation.

Megatron refrained from smacking the Seeker. "You really want to be hurt, don't you?"

"I want foreplay…" He grumbled.

Megatron vented a sigh. "Fine… And then will you shut up?"

Starscream innocently smiled. "Depends on what you do to me."

Megatron vented a sigh, pulling out of his Second and going to the cabinets to find something to satisfy the flyer's kinky desires. Starscream watched him, slowly standing up. He swallowed, his wings lowering some. He should be having fun with his trinemates, not his boss. His trine should be roleplaying and doing their usual painplay with each other. They didn't even know he was here. Acid Storm and his trinemates were watching Starfire as Thundercracker and Skywarp were on patrol. He was keeping more secrets from his brothers, when they should be honest with each other and making love. His trine was so messed up right now… Why couldn't things be normal?

He looked up as the warlord approached with his weapon of choice. He smirked, fluttering his wings, then leaned back over the desk, keeping his aft in the air. He offlined his optics, pretending he was with his trinemates.

Maybe soon it would be them again, and they would actually like his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, babies of any species, whether human, canine, feline, bovine, whale, bird, frog, etc. learn their voices of their mommies when still in the womb/egg. See? We're all animals, all love, think, feel, and are sentient. GO VEGAN and stop supporting the abuse, raping, horrible murdering, and enslavement of others. And Optimus Prime said, "Freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings." :)**
> 
> **Postpartum Depression is very real. Symptoms include mood swings, anxiety, depression, irritability, feeling overwhelmed, crying, reduced concentration, appetite problems, trouble sleeping. And, again, humans aren't the only animal species to experience it. And, yes, it DOES make you want to kill your baby sometimes. And many have because of it. It happens because being pregnant makes all your hormones out of wrack, and giving birth throws them even MORE out of wrack. If they don't get back in line soon enough, you get Postpartum Depression. You can get other mental health issues from having babies. I think that what happened to my mother and why she became insane and so abusive. But, alas, my nutjob parents don't believe in mental illnesses and so think they are perfect even though all their children hate them and don't want anything to do with them. Fuck them...**
> 
> **Ahem, yes, usually the trine all work together to raise the Seekerlet, but Starscream's trine is not traditional, and they are not very close together. They have been distant from each other for quite a few vorns, thus why they don't bond much and aren't helping Starscream. It's sad, really. :(**
> 
> **No, Star isn't a masochist. Again, something else I explain about in The Libero Trilogy, but basically it stems from Starscream having been abused when he was a Seekerlet and thinking he needs to be punished. He also has a deal with his trinemates that if he acts up, they may beat his aft with paddled, switches, etc. because he's such a jerk to them at times. And it simply became common foreplay between them.**


	4. Toddler Nightmares

"The worst feeling in the world is when you know that you both love each other but still you just can't be together." ~ Unknown

"I can't promise to fix all of your problems, but I can promise you won't face them all alone." ~ Unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Bah dah!" Starfire smacked his carrier's faceplates.

"Mmmm." Starscream groaned, his optics still offline as he lied on his berth.

Starfire giggled, smacking his carrier again. It was morning and time to play! The Seekerlet was impatient to start out the orbital cycle with the yummy fuel his carrier fed him and then crawl around the hab suite. He was full of endless energy and eager to explore the world.

Starscream slowly onlined his optics. "What, spawn of mine?" He muttered so sleepily.

"Bah bah!" Starfire exclaimed, flailing his arms and twitching his wing stubs.

"Unless the ship is on fire… leave me to die…" The Air Commander offlined his optics and tried to resume his recharging.

Starfire reached over and grabbed Starscream's olfactory sensor, pulling it. Starscream jerked his helm back, flicking his wings. Starfire squealed, and gave a small flick of his own little stubs. The Alpha Seeker onlined his optics, then forced air out of his mouth like a human would blow air, right into his son's faceplates. Starfire covered his faceplates with his arms, trying to shield against the invisible force. Starscream smiled, his wings perking.

"Didn't like that, now did you?"

Starfire giggled, then attempted to blow air himself, making a loud _brrrrrrbbrrhh_ noise. The Air Commander chuckled, leaned over and kissed the brow of the little one.

"You are so cute. I love you. Can you say that? I love you, carrier. Say it. I love you."

"Bah dah!" He clapped his servos together, bouncing on his bottom as he sat down.

"Bah dah." Starscream nuzzled olfactory sensors with Starfire. "I love you."

Starfire grabbed at his carrier's lip plates, and tried to slip his servo inside. Starscream snapped his denta together, making a clicking sound with them. Starfire squealed in delight, trying to grab inside of the adult Seeker's mouth again. Starscream gave rapid fire kisses to Starfire's neck cables eliciting uncontrollable guffaws from the tiny person.

"My precious son. Carrier loves you. I do." He kissed his brow. "You probably want to be refueled, huh?"

Starfire smiled, knowing the word "refuel" even if he couldn't say it yet. Starscream lied down on his side and opened his chest plates. Starfire crawled over, reached in, and extracted the feeding tube. He sat beside his carrier, leaning against Starscream's cockpit as he stuck the end of the tube in his mouth and began to suckle. Starscream offlined his optics, hoping to get maybe a little more recharge in now since his creation was being distracted.

He did fall back into recharge for almost a joor before Starfire onlined him again. The Seekerlet was attempting to crawl onto his carrier's face, grasping at his olfactory sensor, audio receptors, and hitting his knee against Starscream's optic. The Air Commander vented a sigh, almost use to these mourning routines now. He pulled his son off him, closed his plates, and lied on his back. He placed Starfire on his abdominal plates, then offlined his optics, still desiring to recharge.

Starfire smacked his servos against Starscream's cockpit, chortled, and continued messing with the Decepticon Second's frame. The Air Commander fell back into recharge for a couple of more breems before, again, being onlined by his energetic son. This time, by the Seekerlet sitting on his carrier's faceplates.

"Primus, I don't want that on my face!" He lifted his son off, flicking his wings. "What has Skywarp been letting you watch?"

Starfire squealed, crawled over the Air Commander's body, and sat on the berthtop. He chewed on his middle three digits, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, then back at his carrier. He smiled around his digits, then twitched his wings. Starscream smiled back, fluttering his wings noisily against the berthtop. Starfire giggled twitching his wings to try and simulate a flutter.

"You'll get it." Starscream stroked his son's helm. "You're so smart." He vented a sigh. "Guess we should get up, huh? Want to help with paperwork?"

"Bah dah!"

"We'll see about that…" He slowly sat up, stretched out his arms, then slid off the berth. Starfire held out his arms, ready to be carried off to another adventure with his favorite person. Starscream picked up his son, placed him on a hip, and walked out of the berthroom. "Ready to cause trouble, spawn?"

Starfire giggled, hugging his carrier. Starscream smirked.

"Me, too."

* * *

"I'm gonna get you. I am!" Starscream smiled, tickling his creation as Starfire sat on his lap.

Starfire squealed, breaking into uncontrollable fits of laughter as he tried to make his carrier stop with the tickle attack. Starscream kissed his son on the cheekplates, the little one panting and giggling at the same time.

Soundwave looked over from his console, watching the creator and son being so happy together. Starscream had gotten so much better after starting his medication, and now he was able to truly enjoy his creation. Those two were inseparable, and the crew all saw the unconditional, boundless love between them. Some thought it was adorable, others rolled their optics and walked away, but everyone had the same thought nagging at their processor whenever they saw those two: Who was the sire?

Megatron was obviously not interested and fervently denies sparking the Air Commander. Thundercracker and Skywarp never took responsibility, pointing their digits at Megatron while the ex-gladiator did it right back at them. Starscream claims that Megatron was the sire, but the three most likely candidates all were ignoring the sparkling, and Starfire didn't seem that interested in them.

Someone was lying, and it baffled the crewmechs as to who was. Starscream was known for always lying, but why would he say Megatron sparked him when those two clearly didn't get along very well? Why not just say it was his trinemates?

Nothing made sense anymore. But, at least it kept the Alpha Seeker occupied and not bullying them.

Starfire stood up on his carrier's lap as Starscream helped to hold him up. the Seekerlet grabbed the Air Commander's faceplates , giggling before helm-butting him.

"Ow… Abusive creation of mine." Starscream grunted.

Starfire squealed, bouncing up and down before wrapping his arms around Starscream's neck and hugging him. Starscream hugged him back, his wings fluttering.

"I need to write reports, punkaft." He said to his son after a moment, setting him back onto his lap.

Starfire kicked his legs, biting on a digit. He turned to Soundwave, jerked his digit out of his mouth and pointed at the Communications Officer. "Bah dah! Gr wah!"

Soundwave slowly turned to him, his visor brightening some.

Starfire screamed, clapped his servos, and looked up at Starscream, wanting to be told he was so good. Starscream smirked, patting the little helm.

"You have something to tell Soundwave? Go ahead. Tell him."

"Brrwah! Gaga nnrah! Bah dah!" He said it as if he was telling Soundwave the deepest, darkest secrets of the universe. He then looked at his carrier, then back to Soundwave and nodded. "Yeeyuh."

Soundwave's visor brightened, cocking his helm slightly to the side. He enjoyed Starfire's innocence, and the simple questions always on that little processor. He didn't know words yet, but the one thing he always seemed to be asking in his mind was, "Can I eat more?" But the thought that seemed to never leave him was, "I love carrier."

Starscream petted his son's backplates. "Tell Soundwave how you sat on my face this morning."

Starfire giggled, clapping his servos, and kicking his legs. He then squealed. "Bah grrrhhwa!"

"You are so proud about that." Starscream looked up at Soundwave. "My son is already getting into things he shouldn't. I feel like a failure."

"Seeker Starscream: Good carrier. Starfire: Loves you."

Starscream was silent a moment, just watching his son. "Yeah… He does, doesn't he? Probably because he doesn't know the real me yet…"

"Cuhweeuh!"

"You almost have it. Carrier."

Starfire giggled, proceeding to slap Starscream's servo, then grabbing the digits and trying to pull them apart, fascinated by how large they were compared to his. Starscream kissed the top of his helm, then hugged him close.

"I love you. Yes, I do. I love you so much, Starfire." He kissed the little cheekplates, fluttering his wings.

Starfire giggled, enjoying his carrier's endless love.

* * *

**Two Decacycles Later:**

"Carweer!" Starfire shouted as he crawled along the floor, going to his designated target.

"What?" Starscream looked down from where he was working at his desk.

"Ah gotsh sumfing!" He exclaimed, stopping by the chair and grabbing at it, working on standing on two legs.

Starscream reached down, picked him up, and placed him on his lap. "What do you got?"

Starfire giggle, holding his arms out. "Huhgs!"

Starscream smirked. "Well, I do certainly love those." He then hugged his son, kissing his cheekplates.

"Ah grushb…" He paused, trying to remember his very small vocabulary. "Peebaboo!"

Starscream smirked. "Peek-a-boo?"

"Yeeyah!" He giggled.

"What about peek-a-boo?"

Starfire placed his servos over Starscream optics, then jerked them away. "Peebaboo!"

Starscream chuckled. "Peek-a-boo yourself." He nuzzled olfactory sensors with him. "You going to edit my report, now?"

"Yeeyah!"

Starscream handed him a datapad, and the Seekerlet quickly onlined it and started to draw. Starscream kissed the top of his brow, then resumed his work.

Skywarp entered the hab suite just then, his wings perking when he saw his trineleader and the sparkling. "Yo, Scree. Sup, dumpy."

"Unca Wup!" Starfire squealed.

"Eh, close enough." Skywarp shrugged.

Starscream lifted up his son and placed him onto the floor. Starfire grabbed the leg of the desk, balanced himself, and managed two steps before falling down and resuming his forward momentum via crawling.

"Whoa! You're getting better at that!" Skywarp smiled, picking up the Seekerlet when he finally reached him.

"Ah cahn brrrshhhwwwwow!" The little one said the last "word" more like a sound effect.

"No way! I wish I had some of that." Skywarp kissed the small cheekplates. He then turned to his trinemate. "The language you are teaching this guy. Primus, Screamer."

Starscream smirked. "Starfire, what is Megatron?"

Starfire smiled. "Poopeehelm!" He so excitedly proclaimed.

Skywarp's optics widened. "Star, you did _not_ just teach him to say that about Megatron?! Primus, you're gonna get yourself deactivated."

Starscream fluttered his wings. "Earth slang. Megatron won't mind. Now, if it was Neocybex, perhaps he would."

"And I thought _I_ was gonna be the bad influence."

"Starfire, what's Uncle 'Warp?"

"Aftface!" He shouted, clapping his servos.

Skywarp just glared at his trineleader. "You're such an aft."

Starscream laughed. "And Uncle TC? What's Uncle TC?"

"Grumpeeplates!"

"And what is carrier?" Skywarp demanded.

Starfire paused, then smiled. "Wuvs!"

"Aw, I'm love." Starscream winked.

"What else?" Skywarp prodded.

"Careweer… Wuvs meh! An' he… Aw." He then pointed at his mouth, signaling that Starscream fed him.

"I most certainly do that…" Starscream grumbled.

Skywarp put the Seekerlet back on the floor, holding his wrists above his helm and helping him walk on two legs back to his carrier. Starscream plucked his son up and placed him on his lap.

"Who does carrier love?" Starscream asked.

Starfire pointed to himself. "Meh." He smiled proudly.

"And who does Starfire love?"

"Yu!" He giggled.

Starscream hugged him. "You are perfect. Simply… Perfection."

* * *

Skyfire sat at his desk and did his usual routine of checking his inbox. He smiled broadly when he saw he had gotten a message from Starscream. He wasted no time in opening it, selecting the video file, and playing it.

The camera moved, obviously behind held by someone. It showed Starscream sitting on the floor holding Starfire on his lap.

"Can you wave to the camera and say, 'hi, sire?'" Starscream asked, waving at the camera himself to show his son how to do it.

"Hi, siyah!" He giggled, hugging his carrier.

Skyfire's optics filled with static, amazed to see that his little son was already starting to talk

Thundercracker appeared on screen, leaning against the back of the couch as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, go to your Uncle TC. Go get him!" Starscream told his son, helping him to stand up.

Starfire held out his arms and carefully, and awkwardly, started to walk towards the blue Seeker. Skyfire wiped at his optics as coolant started to leak down, so filled with happiness. His precious creation was doing so well, and he wasn't even there to witness his first steps or help raise him. It hurt him so much.

Starfire reached Thundercracker, hugging a leg. The larger Seeker picked him up and kissed him on the brow.

"You did great, sweetie." Thundercracker smiled at him.

Starscream stood up and took his son from his brother. He walked over to the camera, obviously being held by Skywarp. "He's growing up so fast, Sky. Guess what his first word was? No, not carrier… It was 'refuel.' He's always thinking about his fuel tank. He still drinks a lot of energon. He sucks me dry almost every orbital cycle. Soon, he'll start on some solids and that will help a little bit. Won't it, stinky?" He turned to his son.

Starfire glared at his carrier and slapped his cheekplates. Starscream chuckled.

"Oh, Skyfire… The one thing you are lucky to be missing out on is cleaning this guy's waste tank. It could take out an entire army. And when he was smaller he would play with it and it was disgusting. One time I left him for two kliks to go grab something. And when I came back, he had managed to open his own waste tank up and smeared his waste all over the hab suite. It was on the walls, the furniture, everything. I died inside."

"It was horrible." Thundercracker muttered.

"And then there was the time I was in a meeting and I brought him along. This was after the waste smeared everywhere incident. Well, I'm in the meeting, he's on my lap, and I'm not paying attention to him. I was going over my reports and everything and I just smelled death. I looked down and he had, again, opened up his waste tank and was in the process of spilling it out and all over my lap. I never felt so embarrassed in all of my life as when Megatron was just staring at me, watching this horror unfold. I died again."

"Star needs a therapist." Skywarp's vocalizer sounded off-screen.

"I do. And then whenever he's nursing and he dries me up, he always turns to the closest person and demands they refuel him. I've tried explaining to him that only carrier can refuel him and I simply need to go drink more energon so he can keep nursing, but he won't listen. Normally, it would be fine for him to be like that, but, when he's asking my boss to remove his chest plates to be nursed…" Starscream made a face. "Yeah…"

"Tell him about the breast plates incident." Skywarp giggled.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Primus… So, Skywarp has taught our son some… _Anatomy_. Well, I was having a discussion with Soundwave and Megatron and I had this troublemaker on my hip. We're just talking about boring slag, and all of a sudden Starfire proclaims to the heavens, 'I love carrier's breast plates!'" He rolled his optics. "And Skywarp encouraged it by shouting, 'I like them, too.' Skyfire, I'm going to go insane here."

"Brust plates!" Starfire giggled.

"Yes, breast plates…" Starscream vented a sigh. "Well, I can't make this video too long. I love you, Skyfire. And I hope to see you again soon. Hopefully soon we will be together for good. I love you. Starfire, tell your sire you love him."

"Ah wuv, yu!" He exclaimed before hugging his carrier around the neck.

Starscream kissed his son's cheekplates before looking at the camera with just the saddest of faces before it went black.

Skyfire swallowed, wishing he was there with his family. He covered his faceplates, quietly crying, feeling so helpless.

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

Things had taken a turn for the worst. A Decepticon base on Cybertron had taken a hit and their generators damaged from an Autobot attack. There was surplus energon on the Earth base, so they had shipped a significant load of it off to their home planet. That meant that for the time being, the _Nemesis_ crew could only drink an allotted amount per orbital cycle. It was estimated it could be a couple of decacycles before they would return to drinking however much they pleased.

This new restrictive diet hurt a specific, nursing carrier.

Starfire cried, wanting more energon to drink but not getting enough from his carrier. Starscream stroked his backplates, feeling weak and hungry himself. His son kept clawing at his chest plates, wanting more to drink.

"Sweetie… my tank is empty and I can't have any more energon this orbital cycle. You have to wait until morning when I get my morning ration. I'm sorry." He softly explained.

Starfire screamed, wailing his misery as he buried his faceplates into the crook of his carrier's neck. Starscream's wings drooped, wishing this damn war was over and they didn't have to go through starvation periods.

"Here, boss." Acid Storm handed him his cube.

Starscream swallowed. "That's your energon, Acid. You drink it."

"No, you need it more than I do."

"Yeah, here." Ion Storm handed his over.

"Drink up, Starscream." Nova gave his over.

Starscream swallowed as his Seekers gathered around and all offered him his energon. _He_ should be the one sacrificing for his people, not the other way around.

"Starscream, if you don't drink any of ours we'll just force it all down your throat." Hotlink said sternly.

Starscream hesitated, looking down at his still crying son. He reached over and took the one being held by Bitstream. He slowly nodded before drinking it. His Seekers all watched, urging him to drink more. Starfire finally ceased his crying, watching his carrier drinking, knowing that it would be his turn before too long.

"You're not alone, boss. We got your back." Nacelle smiled.

Starscream glanced at his trinemates, then looked away, biting his lip plate. They may have his back, but his trinemates still weren't helping him that much.

* * *

Starscream sat at the control panel onboard Astrotrain. Starfire sat on his lap looking out the window, so excited to be going with his carrier on a "business trip." The Air Commander, his trinemates, and a few other Decepticons were going to go to Cybertron to check on the rebuilding of the generator so they didn't have to send all their spare energon to the base. Hopefully, with the aid of the Constructicons, they could get things up and running again and Starfire wouldn't have to cry for his energon.

Starscream vented a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Scrapper soon approached him.

"We're all ready to go." He apprised.

"Good. Take a seat." He then kicked the console. "Astrotrain, get up and take off!"

"There is no need to hit me!" The vocalizer of the triple changer sounded all around.

Starfire's optics widened, his jaw dropping. He looked up at his carrier, completely shocked about the speaking ship. Starscream smirked, stroking his son's helm. Astrotrain closed his hull, activated his thrusters, and soon took off.

Starfire grabbed at his carrier, shocked by the sudden, invisible force moving him backwards. His optics were so wide when he saw the blue sky changing to black through the window, hearing the roaring of the powerful engines. And then, the force was gone, the sound quieted, and only blackness and stars before them.

Starfire looked up at his carrier, then scrunched up his faceplates and started to cry. Starscream hugged him.

"Oh, I'm sorry that scared you, sweetie. I should had warned you. Don't cry. Shh, shh, carrier is here for you."

"Heesh…" Astrotrain mumbled.

It was some time before they reached Cybertron, Starfire quieted down by now. Starscream kissed his brow.

"Look, sweetie. See that? That's Cybertron. Carrier and everyone else is from there. We were all born on that planet. That's our home."

"Home?"

"Mhmm. I grew up on that planet in the city Vos. It has really big towers that you can fly around."

Starfire Curiously watched the planet draw near, fascinated by how it soon became atmosphere, landscapes, and then a city. He covered his optics when Astrotrain neared, ready to land. He covered his helm, as if to protect it from the imminent crash. Starscream smirked, hugging his son close.

* * *

Starscream and everyone else exited the triplechanger once he had landed, the Air Commander carrying his Seekerlet on his hip. His trinemates followed him in formation as he went to go check over the generators, speak to the officers stationed at the base, and proceed through other activities that a sparkling would find most boring.

And he did.

It was joors later when Starscream was finally done, never once removing his son from his hip as he carried him everywhere he went. Starfire was deep in recharge in no time, his helm resting on his carrier's shoulder and arms dangling down.

The Elite Trine was making their way back to their temporary quarters as the sun was setting, passing by many Empties who wandered nearby the base. A few femme grounders saw them, instantly whispering amongst themselves about the handsome Seekers and giggling.

"Is that Starscream? Primus, it is!" One whisper shouted.

"Oh, he's a family mech! Look at that little cutie he has." Another said.

"Hmph! Wonder who gave that to him?" A third crossed her arms.

"I would make him _all_ the sparklings he ever wanted!" The first one proclaimed.

"Good luck with that. He'll never fall for a femme like us." The third grunted.

"We could always try."

"At least have a one night stand with him." The second shrugged.

"We should definitely try that. Maybe catch them after they have been at a bar?"

"Maybe."

The Elite Trine arrived at their quarters, Starscream finally setting his son down on the berth. Skywarp came up behind his trineleader and hugged him.

"You know what we should do while we're here on Cybertron?" The black Seeker gave a mischievous smile.

"What?" Starscream raised an optical ridge.

"Brothel."

Starscream was silent a moment, debating the matter, then smirked. "Let me comm Nacelle to come watch Starfire."

* * *

Bright, colorful lights flashed in the club as loud music blared over speakers. Skinny, barely armored femmes spun around, climbed on, and moved about poles on small stages scattered about the dark room. The femmes lowered themselves, spreading their legs and showing off their open codpieces to the lustful mechs eagerly watching them. More femmes danced on tables or the laps of mechs. Bartenders served engex to customers, creating colorful concoctions as they showed off their own skills with shaking and tossing the bottles.

Starscream raised his glass, smirking that sexy smirk of his as he and his trinemates sat around one of the small stages. A beautiful femme pulled herself up the pole, spun around it, doing incredible feats using her strength and balance. She lowered herself back to the stage, moving her frame provocatively as she continued dancing, swaying her hips, revealing her codpiece, and tossing her helm about. Then, she crawled over and slid onto Starscream's lap, forcing his legs apart and placing her peds between them.

She tossed her helm back, her servos running down her curvaceous frame, the warmth of her heated body caressing the Air Commander's outer plates. Then, she placed her servos onto his shoulders, kicked herself up, and swung her legs over the arms of the chair so they wrapped around his torso. She ran a digit along his cockpit, tossed her helm from side to side, moving her frame in such a sexy manner, arching her backstrut so perfectly as she continued dancing for the Decepticon Second.

"Hey!" Skywarp hollered to a passing femme. "Give my brother his own private show!" He then pointed at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker's optics widened some, not liking such attention. He hesitated when that femme was suddenly in his lap, sticking her perfect breast plates into his face and beginning her seductive routine.

Skywarp cackled maniacally, downing his engex, then calling for another femme to give him a lap dance.

Now, this was more of a "strip" club and bar than it was a brothel, so normally the dancers couldn't be used for prostitution, but this was the Elite Trine. They did as they wanted. They could have gone to an actual brothel, but those didn't put on such good shows and many of the femmes were obviously overused. No, places like this had to keep the femmes fresh and healthy so they performed to expectations. And them not all being whores meant they fought in the berth rather than quietly submit and make all of those fake moans.

And the Elite Trine wasn't above rape.

Starscream finished off his cube and simply dropped it on the floor, ignoring the sound of it breaking. His expression changed, becoming dangerous, lustful. The femme dancing on him noticed, knowing that expression all to well. She started to quickly get off his lap when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"What's your designation, gorgeous?" He purred, his wings perking.

She narrowed her optics and slapped his faceplates. "Let go of me!"

Starscream smiled, liking her fire. "Not yet. What's your designation?"

"Let go of me! Help! Security!" She cried, hoping a bouncer would hear her over the loud music.

"Look at me, femme." He jerked her arm, making her turn back to him. "No one is going to save you. Know why? I'm Starscream, the Decepticon Second in Command and Air Marshall. And you are in a club filled with Decepticons. Now, what's your designation."

She swallowed, knowing how this game played out. "Amethyst." She said slowly.

"I like that." He said softly, lasciviously.

He pushed her off him and stood up, never letting go of her arm. He then dragged her away, going to the back door. Being a club, it wouldn't have any rooms for the sole purpose of interfacing, so he would have to make due without a berth or privacy. He palmed the back door open and walked her deeper into the alley. He pushed her against the wall, a servo grasping her codpiece.

"Open, Amethyst." He ordered in a quiet, dangerous vocalizer.

She was trembling, terrified of what he was going to do to her. "P-please, sir. I-I have a mech-friend. I-I don't-"

"Open." He growled, wings flicking.

Coolant pooled in her optics, soft sobs escaping her vocalizer as she removed her codpiece. She heard him folding away his, then felt his hardening spike pressing between her legs. He grasped her waist just before forcing himself inside of her and beginning to thrust. He soon was thrusting hard and fast into her, ignoring her cries and occasional yelps.

"Got a good one, Scree!" Skywarp giggled, dragging out his own femme who was trying to fight him.

"Oh, shut up." Starscream flicked his wings.

"I think mine is better." Thundercracker grunted, leading another femme over by the arm.

Skywarp pushed the femme he had over a dumpster and smacked her aft. "Remove your codpiece, glitch! Let Skywarp see what he just won." He fluttered his wings, licking his lip plates.

The femme continued struggling, screaming desperately for help. Skywarp slammed her helm against the dumpster.

"Open or else I will tear off your codpiece and beat you with whatever I can find." He threatened with gritted denta.

The femme was crying as she held her hurt helm, hesitantly removing her codpiece, not wanting him to hurt her anymore.

Thundercracker had an easier time with his victim. She immediately removed her codpiece, not wanting to get hurt over it. The blue Seeker was inside of her almost instantly, his arms wrapped around her waist, and humping her hard.

Skywarp was toying with his. He forced his digits into her valve, harshly pumped them, and them gave her a few brutal slaps on her aft before finally shoving his spike into her and thrusting.

Starscream bit the neck of his victim, being as cruel to her as he pleased. He couldn't hurt his trinemates, Megatron, or Skyfire during interface like he could these poor grounder femmes he took at will. He didn't care for them, their pitiful cries, or desperate pleas for him to stop. No, the Air Commander could do whatever he wanted. He was Starscream, after all. He could do whatever he wanted regardless of what anyone else said.

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

"Cawreear!" Starfire bellowed as he hobbled through the hab suite, going to his target.

"What?" Starscream inquired, not looking at him as he got himself some energon from the dispenser, finally back on the _Nemesis_ after being on Cybertron for almost the entire past orn.

Starfire grabbed at the stabilizer on his carrier's right leg, tugging at it. "Hey! Lokeht down!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Starscream said, not actually looking as he put additives into the energon cube.

"Ah maeksha sumfing fuh yu!"

"Oh? Do tell."

He giggled. "Fuhlah me!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. Impatient spawn of mine." Starscream said finally looking down.

Starfire hobbled away, almost falling down as he went to the couch in the center of the room. He reached up and pulled a datapad off it, proudly holding it up. "Ah droo yu!"

"You drew me? Let me see that, cutie." Starscream took the datapad and looked at the squiggly stick figure that was supposed to me him. He smirked. "I love it. You really captured my optics. But, what's that?" He pointed to a indistinguishable object in his stick servo.

"Datsh ya towehl. Ya cweenin mah meshesh!" He giggled.

Starscream gave him a deadpan look. "Yes, I always am cleaning those, aren't I? Little punk. Here." He handed him the cube.

"Bu, datsh yas."

"We are going to start weaning you."

"Weeneng?"

"Yes, it means getting your systems use to not drinking from the feeding tube so you stop draining me of my energon."

"No muh wefull?" He said softly, getting scared.

"No, you'll still refuel, just not from me. From the stuff carrier drinks."

Starfire looked at the cube, then at his carrier. He scrunched up his faceplates and began to cry. "Ah gunnah shtawv!"

Starscream rolled his optics. "You're not going to starve… Just take a sip of this and then you can nurse."

Starfire quieted down then, wiped at his optics, then grabbed the cube. Starscream held it, helping him tip it and try a small sip.

"Well?"

"Tasht weewd."

"Tastes weird? You'll like it before long." He then raised the cube and drank some it himself. "So, want to help carrier?"

"Yeeyah!" He smiled broadly, so excited to be his carrier's assistant.

"We have a meeting to attend. Want to show Megatron all the charts carrier made?"

He nodded quickly, holding up his arms to be picked up. Starscream did so, setting his son on his hip. He finished his cube of energon, set it down, then grabbed the datapad.

"Here." He handed it to his son, who quickly took it and started to play with it.

Starscream kissed his creation's cheekplates, before hugging him. He carried him out of his quarters and proceeded down the endless passages of the Decepticon capitol warship. He soon arrived at the Conference Room and palmed the door open. The Air Commander took his seat to Megatron's right as usual, placing his son on his lap. Starfire quietly sat down, messing with his datapad. He knew the routine. Carrier would talk to the other adults for a long time and he had to be quiet and just play with his datapad.

It wasn't long before the other officers were all in the room and seated at the table. The meeting began as usual, Soundwave starting off with his own report. Starfire stuck out his little glossa as he drew on the datapad. Eventually, he reached up and tried pulling at Starscream's chest plates. Starscream obeyed the silent command, removing his plates, never taking his focus off the other officers. Starfire reached inside of his carrier's chest and pulled out the feeding tube. He stuffed it into his mouth and began to suck, resuming drawing on the datapad. When he had his full he put the feeding tube back into his carrier, and watched the chest plates fold over. He giggled, thinking it was always so cool.

He looked up at Soundwave and waved. Soundwave didn't seem to notice. He turned to Onslaught who was now speaking, his wing stubs perking a little, remembering how his carrier's did that often. He stuffed two digits into his mouth and began to chew them, his peds kicking some. He managed to stay silent for a bit longer before looking at Megatron. Megatron looked grumpy. He always seemed so grumpy. Starfire was pretty sure he never saw Megatron smile. Maybe he was sad? Maybe no one played peek-a-boo with him? That wasn't nice… Starfire wanted everyone to smile and be happy. And he knew a few tricks that always got his carrier in a good mood.

"Hey!" He suddenly shouted at Megatron, removing his servo from his mouth.

Everyone looked over at him, Starscream lowered his wings.

Starfire smiled, holding his servo out to the ex-gladiator. "Hi-fibe!" He so sweetly giggled.

Megatron just gave him a look, not interested in hi-fiving anyone.

"Aw, you should hi-five him, lord Megatron. He's cute." Skyquake said.

"Might be some type of good luck." Scrapper joked.

Starfire reached out a bit closer to the tyrant, smiling just that adorable, sweet smile of his. Megatron gave a slight roll of his optics before reaching over and ever so slightly giving a hi-five to the Seekerlet.

Starfire squealed excitedly, kicking his peds, and quickly turning around to hug his carrier. Starscream smirked, stroking the top of Starfire's helm. The sparkling released his creator, grabbed his datapad, and quickly resumed drawing, feeling so accomplished.

The meeting continued as usual for a few more kliks before there was another interjection from the little flyer.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Lookeht!" He then held up the datapad so everyone could see. "Ah droo yu!"

Indeed, on the datapad were stick figures of everyone attending the meeting. Megatron had a frowny face, Soundwave was very blocky, Onslaught was massive, Motormaster looked fat, Scrapper was tiny, Skyquake was seemingly hugging Razorclaw, and Starscream was smiling as he stood by Starfire.

"Why am I so short?" Scrapper inquired as he held up his servos.

"Why am I so fat?" Motormaster grunted.

Starfire giggled. "Ya fat." He smiled so broadly, knowing it to be true.

"Ignore the sparkling." Megatron snapped.

Everyone did just that, getting back on topic. Starfire lowered the datapad, clicked the button for it to save that image, then started on a new blank page. It was a bit longer before he lifted up the datapad again and shouted out loud, "Hey!"

Megatron turned to Starscream, his optics narrowed. "Starscream, can't you control your brat and keep him quiet?" He demanded angrily.

"He's just excited, Lord Megatron." Starscream defended his son, protectively hugging him. "He'll calm down."

"Maybe if you actually disciplined him he wouldn't be such a nuisance."

Starscream's optics narrowed, wings flicking. "I will _never_ harm my creation, unlike you abusive grounders."

"If your brat doesn't shut up, I'll force you to."

Starscream's engine growled, his wings flaring. Starfire knew his carrier was upset, and curled against him, knowing he was safe as long as he stayed close. "You will not. And if you dare touch him I will tear off your limbs." He snarled, his optics glowing like the fires from hell.

All the other officers scooted away, knowing slag was about to go down. Scrapper wisely grabbed the plate of energon goodies and pulled it closer to him, the audience all snacking as they observed.

"Watch it, Starscream." Megatron said dangerously.

But Starscream was in full protective carrier mode. He flicked his wings again. "Leave my son alone or else."

Megatron wasn't a Seeker, but he had learned quite a bit about their culture from Starscream and simply observing them. And the way the Alpha Seeker had his frame now was not only showing aggression towards the tyrant, but also challenging him. And that's something Megatron couldn't allow.

Megatron grasped Starscream's wing and yanked it before bending it. "You have anything else you would like to say, Starscream?" He growled harshly.

"Let go of me!" Starscream shouted, needing to get away so he could protect his son.

Starfire began to cry, screaming when Megatron grasped Starscream's neck and squeezed. "NOOO!" He shrieked, hitting at Megatron's arm before turning to Soundwave, the only other person he trusted in the room. "BAD!" He pointed at Megatron, hoping that the Communications Officer would save his carrier. But he didn't.

Starscream picked up his son and practically threw him on the table, just trying to get him away from Megatron. Soundwave reached forward, grabbed the Seekerlet, and set him on his lap. Starfire bawled helplessly, reaching out for his carrier, wanting to save him. He screamed when he saw Megatron throw Starscream to the ground and then begin to beat him with kicks, punches, bending his wings, and stomping on his torso. Soundwave turned his chair around, making it so that the Seekerlet could see any of it, but he still heard it.

The beating wasn't too brutal, in comparison to ones the Air Commander had in the past, but it was enough to remind the disrespectful Seeker who was in charge. Seekers were all about the strongest leading in their culture, and Megatron would use that ideology to his advantage when keeping his Seeker Brat inline. And Starscream responded well to it. He learned his place quickly enough after a beating, submitting fast, and behaving for a time afterwards.

"Anything else you want to say to me?" Megatron demanded once he was done with the punishment.

Starscream kept his wings low, not making optic contact as he lied on the floor. "No… sir." He swallowed, shaken up and in so much pain.

"Get out of my sight." He snapped.

Starscream slowly got up, never looking at his superior. He made his way around the table, picked up his whimpering son, and then left the room, humiliated and feeling awful for his son having to witness that. He made his way down the corridors, going back to his hab suite.

Starfire clung to his carrier, coolant still leaking down his optics. "Caweer… hurtsh…" He said softly, finally looking up Starscream and seeing the damage to his faceplates.

"Yes… Carrier is hurt…" Starscream said quietly, kissing Starfire's brow. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You should have never seen that."

Starfire reached up, touching along the dented plates of Starscream's face. He then did his best at kissing the wound. "Bedder?"

Starscream couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, it is better. Thank you, sweetie."

Starfire faintly smiled, wiping at his optics some more. "Poopeehelm, BAD!"

"Yes, he is bad."

"Ah dun leek 'im."

"I don't like him either."

Starfire wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, hugging him. "Poopeehelm ehs… badder dan foft-air ushdates."

"Badder than software updates? Now, that I can agree with." He kissed his son's cheekplates.

"An' bafs!"

"Aw, but I like baths myself."

Starfire shook his helm. Starscream smiled, hugging his most precious creation. "We'll just be more careful for now on. Okay? No more talking to Megatron, got it?"

Starfire nodded his helm. Starscream stroked the backplates of the Seekerlet.

"Let's go watch a movie. Alright? You like the sound of that?" Starfire nodded his helm again as it rested on Starscream's shoulder. "Okay, let's do that."

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream had been forced to leave his son with Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust when they had received a call about some of their forces being attacked by Autobots. Starfire had cried, not wanting his carrier to leave him, but the Coneheads managed to placate him with videogames.

Now, the Air Commander was leading his trinemates, other Seekers, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain carrying ground troops to the battle. It was actually one of their secret bases that harvested energy from natural resources, such as rivers, that the Autobots had stumbled upon and decided to take out. And Starscream was not about to go through having a starving sparkling again.

::Attack formation. Astrotrain, unload your cargo. Air troops, stay on my aft and provide air cover.:: The Alpha Seeker instructed as they neared the battle.

::Copy that.:: Thundercracker said.

Starscream powered his thrusters to max, quickly reaching Mach 3. Without hesitating, he flew straight into the frenzy, his Seekers engaging the enemy, giving Astrotrain a chance to land and unload the reinforcements.

::Break formation.:: Starscream ordered, spiraling down and firing strafing rounds at Autobots on the ground.

Gunshots, explosions, and complete madness overtook the land as the opposing forces engaged each other. Starscream's commlink was filled with the chatter of his Seekers and the other officers on location updating the situation in their area. The Air Commander managed to avoid being hit, minus one laser to a wing, but it was barely noticeable.

He broke off an attack against Sideswipe, preventing the red hellion from performing his damn Jet Judo on Nacelle. The Air Commander spiraled upwards, readying for another dive attack when he saw him. He redirected his flight, his powerful engine screaming furiously, then thundered forward, going straight to the large Autobot who was on the edge of the battlefield. The Air Commander transformed when he reached him, using his momentum to land on the shuttle, grab a wing, and tear at it.

"AH!" Skyfire cried out, the searing pain of his wing being bent back rippling through his systems like fire. He lost control, beginning to spiral down. He started to transform, only to get kicked in the helm by a thruster heel.

The two flyers crashed into an old storage building, landing on a strange white powder substance that was in abundance within.

"Ow… I think you broke something…" Skyfire moaned.

Starscream fluttered his wings, lying on top of the shuttle's abdominal plates. He crawled over to him, reached down and removed Skyfire's helmet. He smiled when he saw the faceplates of his beloved.

"Hey, handsome." He hungrily kissed him on the lip plates. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed him back. "But did you have to hit me like that?"

"Yes. Just incase someone was watching." He kissed Skyfire passionately. "Oh, Sky… I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

Skyfire slowly sat up, making the Seeker sit on his lap. "I miss you, too, Star. How is our son doing?"

"He's doing well. He's growing up so fast. I can't believe he's already a stellar cycle old. He's talking all the time. Half of it is pointless gibberish, and he is always yelling to get my attention." He smirked. "The other orbital cycle he was running around the hab suite shouting non-stop. I told him to stop shouting and you know what that slagger said? He said, 'I'm not shouting. This is my normal vocalizer when I'm not whispering.' I asked him if he could return to whispering, and he promptly stated that no, he couldn't because he was 'finally free.'" He finished with a roll of his optics.

Skyfire smiled. "He takes after you, it seems." He kissed his mate's cheekplates.

"No, definitely you. I've started on weaning him. He hates it. And I dread when I have to teach him how to clean out his own waste tank. Oh, and he sings."

Skyfire raised an optical ridge. "Sings?"

Starscream nodded. "Yeah, he started to sing ever since watching some musical Skywarp showed him. One of those sparkling music movies. And so, now he attempts to sing the songs from that movie to me every night to lullaby me into recharge. It would be annoying if it wasn't so adorable."

"Primus… I should be there witnessing all of this…" Skyfire said softly.

"Don't be upset over all of it. Some of it I wish I was missing out on. Like finding waste smeared all over the hab suite… He also got into a canister of paint and colored all of the walls a couple of orns ago. And I was taking a nap when that happened so I onlined with things painted all over me as well. He got paint into my mouth, Skyfire. I had a green glossa and denta…"

Skyfire chuckled. "I'm sorry, that just sounds funny."

"Uh huh." Starscream then perked his wings, smiling. "I wouldn't have him any other way. He's perfect. And he's so loving. He tells me he loves me probably eighty times an orbital cycle and is constantly hugging me. I'm sorry, but you've been demoted. He's my new best friend."

"I can live with that." He kissed Starscream's brow.

"Since we are here… Two orbital cycles, 1500."

Skyfire nodded, knowing what he meant by that. "See you then." He kissed his beloved on the lip plates.

Starscream passionately kissed him back, holding his mandible. Their glossas were inside of each other's mouths, wriggling around, and playing with each other. Starscream broke the kiss, his wings lowering.

"I think I taste some paint in there." Skyfire smirked.

Starscream's optics narrowed just before he slapped Skyfire across the cheekplates. Skyfire chuckled. The Air Commander grabbed Skyfire's helmet and roughly shoved it onto his helm, then punched it. Skyfire used his arms to block the blows.

Starscream activated his thruster heels, punched Skyfire again, then transformed. He quickly flew out of the building, leaving his mate behind. Skyfire slowly removed his helmet.

"Primus, he hits hard…" He rubbed his helm sorely.

* * *

Skyfire paced around the tryst, impatiently waiting for his family to show up. The sky was black as it poured rain, thunder bellowing bitterly above after every lightning strike. There was little wind, causing the rain to pelt down as if millions of buckets were being dumped from above.

He looked up when he saw the flash of purple, smiling at the Seekers on the top of the canyon wall. Starscream quickly flew down, holding his son. The Air Commander ran over to Skyfire as the shuttle got down on one knee and held out his arms. The two embraced in a tight hug, being careful of the precious one Starscream held. Skyfire quickly pulled away and looked down at his son.

"Hi." He smiled, waving at the Seekerlet. "Remember me? I'm your sire."

Starfire just studied him, stuffing two digits into his mouth and chewing. He then looked at his carrier for confirmation as to who this stranger was.

"Sweetie, he's your sire. Your carrier and him love each other, and we made you together. You're our son." Starscream explained, stroking his son's helm.

"Siya?" Starfire inquired slowly.

"Mhmm. I'm your carrier, and he's your sire. When you're ten stellar cycles old I'll explain to you how that works. But, he loves you as much as I do. He'll protect you and help you in anyway that you need him to."

Starfire thought it over, then decided that he agreed with his carrier. After all, his carrier _never_ lied. He reached out to his sire, wanting to be held. Starscream smiled, handing the little one over. Skyfire took him, holding him close.

"You've grown so much. Last time I saw you you were only a third of this size." Skyfire pointed out.

Starfire analyzed his sire critically, then slapped the Autobot insignia. "Wat dish?!"

"That's the Autobot symbol. Everyone who wears it is an Autobot." Skyfire explained, sitting down and allowing Starscream to climb onto his lap.

Starfire looked back at his carrier, then at Starfire. "Caweer aws purble wun! Butsh ehtsh fuh Desheticuns."

"Yes, your carrier is a Decepticon."

"Why?"

"Because…" Skyfire paused. "We have different views on certain matters. But that doesn't mean we don't love each other."

Starfire thought the answer over, not understanding most of it, but since his carrier wasn't saying otherwise, it must be true. He looked at his sire, then poke him with a miniscule digit. "Siya ehs fat!"

Starscream roared with laughter, while Skyfire didn't seem all that impressed. Starfire watched his carrier, giggling at how happy he was. He clapped his servos, innocently smiling at the Autobot.

"I-I'm sorry, Sky." Starscream said as he tried to compose himself. "I-I'm still trying to teach him manners."

"You are doing a terrific job." Was the sarcastic reply.

Starscream hugged him, his wings flutter. "Oh, my big, fat mate. I love you."

Starfire looked at his sire's faceplates, then pointed. "Esh bloo!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I have blue optics."

"Caweer aws wed oktips!"

"Yes, and so do you."

"Thank goodness for that." Starscream said. "I would have been murdered if I gave birth to a sparkling with blue or magenta optics."

"Hey, optic color can sometimes change with age."

"True."

"Siya!"

"Yes?"

"Caweer wuvs me." He then giggled, smiling so broadly.

"He does. He loves us both."

"Ee wuvs me more!"

Starscream snickered. "Femmes, there's enough of me to go around."

Skyfire rolled his optics. "He is taking after me. He's selfish over you."

"Seekers are a very selfish lot. So, still getting it from me."

"Mhmm." Skyfire leaned over and kissed Starscream on the lip plates, the Alpha Seeker desperately kissing back.

Starfire watched for a moment before narrowing his optics. "Shtahp! Uhnlee caweer kishesh me!" He shouted angrily, hitting his sire with a tiny fist.

Starscream chuckled, breaking the kiss to nuzzle olfactory sensors with the gentle giant. "Our son is not impressed by you, sexy."

"Watch what you say around him." Skyfire pecked a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates.

"I've already taught him some Vosian curses."

"You are awful."

"And naughty things in other languages. Hey, Starfire, what is Megatron?"

"Poopeehelm!" He exclaimed.

Skyfire's optics widened some, then he rolled them. "Primus…"

Starscream chuckled. "I know, I deserve to be punished."

"No, you just need to stop teaching our son to talk like you."

"Please, I'm _fabulous_!" The Air Commander gave a feminine wave of a servo.

"Fahbulush!" Starfire shouted, waving his servo to copy his carrier.

"You are such a troublemaker." Skyfire kissed his mate again.

"Mhmm. How about I have my trinemates take away the spawn and you turn me over your knee, give me a good aft beating, and then frag me senseless." He purred seductively.

"You know I won't hit you."

"Ugh… Sky… It's foreplay! Hit my aft! Let loose! Be a bad 'Bot." He finished with snapping his jaws in Skyfire's faceplates.

"No… I rather just make love to you. Besides, we don't have that much time, anyway."

Starscream vented an exasperated sigh, then leaned against his mate. Starfire giggled, thinking it was so funny to see his carrier like this.

"Just call your trinemates."

"Whatevs…." Starscream grumbled before activating his commlink. "TC, 'Warp, get down here and take the spawn elsewhere so Sky and I can get on with fragging."

"Language." Skyfire pointed a digit at him.

"Starfire, tell sire what carrier's favorite word is."

"Shlaggen shlaghelm!" He squealed.

Skyfire vented a hopeless sigh, ignoring the cackle of his mate.

Thundercracker and Skywarp flew down, landing beside the small family. Skyfire held up Starfire, who was quickly taken by Skywarp.

"Have fun, you two." Skywarp winked before activating his thruster heels and flying off.

Thundercracker hesitated, then followed after the black Seeker. Starscream grabbed Skyfire's mandible, kissing him on the lip plates.

"Since you won't hit my aft, let's just get straight to the fun part." He sexily smirked.

Skyfire smiled. "As you wish."

Starscream climbed off his lap and lied down on the rocky terrain. Skyfire got over him, getting into their usual position. He leaned over, capturing Starscream's lip plates in a searing kiss, their servos roving over each others' bodies, sending electrical currents into transformation seams.

Starscream, as usual, removed his codpiece first. He reached down, grasping at Skyfire's, wanting it to open. The shuttle obeyed the demand, removing his codpiece and spike casing. Starscream grasped the large spike, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ow! Starscream!" Skyfire yelped.

Starscream giggled, easing up on his hold and stroking it instead. "This is why you need to slap my aft."

"You are so crazy whenever we interface…"

"A gentlemech in the public and a freak in the berth! Get this harder faster, you moron!"

"Hah, not so rough."

Starscream ignored him, stroking the large spike intensely until it was hard enough. He spread out his legs more, pulling himself closer to his mate's codpiece. Skyfire removed Starscream's servo, then pushed himself inside of his lover. Starscream gasped, writhing beneath him.

"Oh… I can't believe it's been over two stellar cycles since I felt the best part about you inside of me."

"I feel like my friendly personality is better than my spike."

"LIAR! Your spike is the only reason I like you. You could be even more boring than you already are and I would still keep coming back for more." Starscream winked.

"Uh huh." He kissed his Seeker on the lip plates before beginning to thrust into him.

Starscream moaned, wrapping his arms around the shuttle's neck, just enjoying being loved on. Their frames were beginning to heat up, the rain dripping down from every corner of their frame, keeping them from getting as hot as they normally would from such vigorous activity. Skyfire broke the kiss, whispering sweet nothings into his mate's audio receptor. Starscream offlined his optics, smiling contently.

Suddenly, the two metal beings were struck by a bolt of lightning, the surplus energy surging through their frames quickly, bringing them to the brink of overload already.

"YES! HIT US AGAIN!" Starscream exclaimed, his wings fluttering.

Skyfire chuckled. "That did feel really nice."

"Stick your fat aft in the air. Attract it to us."

"I'm not fat."

"If our son says you are, you are."

"I'll tickle you."

"You dare do that, hah, and I'll glitch slap you."

"Mhmm."

Starscream panted softly, hugging Skyfire's neck as the Autobot lovingly kissed his neck cables. He offlined his optics, enjoying the sensation of feeling his lover moving in and out of him, hitting every sensory node just right. He swallowed before speaking.

"Sky..?"

"Yes?"

"I… I need to tell you something."

Skyfire pulled his helm back, slowing down in his humping, but not stopping. "What, my love?"

Starscream bit his lower lip plate before speaking. "Sky… I got Postpartum Depression from having Starfire. I… I was very sick, Sky."

Skyfire ceased his thrusting, his optics widening some. "Really? Oh, I'm so sorry, Star. How are you, now?" He asked worriedly.

"Much better. I… I almost killed him, Sky. I-I almost killed our son." He swallowed, coolant pooling in his optics. "I-I hated him for a time. I-I was so sad, a-and I wasn't refueling right, a-and just everything was wrong. I was overwhelmed and all alone."

"You have your trinemates with you."

"Th-they aren't helping me, Sky. Starfire kept onlining at night to nurse a-and they got tired of it. They stopped recharging with me, then they got tired of dealing with Starfire whenever he w-would purge his tank, o-or needed his waste tank cleaned out, o-or started to cry. Th-they haven't helped me at all. Thundercracker has only helped with getting the carrier additives, but other than that, they are never around. I-I've done everything by myself. Bathing him, refueling him, cleaning his waste tank, watching him, teaching him, a-all the while trying to do my usual job of running an army which is _not_ easy! A-and if I mess up Megatron beats me! I just…" He wiped at his optics, trying to control his emotions.

Skyfire's optics were narrow, filled unholy wrath. "They haven't been helping you?" He almost growled.

Starscream slowly nodded. "I-I still haven't bonded with them. I-I don't know what to do, Sky. I-I feel so helpless and alone. I-I wish you were with me."

Skyfire vented a sigh. "I'll talk to them." He kissed the Air Commander on the lip plates. "Anything else you need help with?"

"For this slagging war to end and we live together?"

"I'm trying."

"I-I just need to feel you love on me."

"And I shall."

* * *

Thundercracker flew back to the lovers once Starscream had called him and Skywarp back. The two had just finished making love to each other and were finishing up cleaning themselves. Skywarp trotted over to Starscream and handed Starfire back.

"Hey, Thundercracker, could you come over here." Skyfire gestured the blue Seeker over.

Thundercracker raised an optical ridge, but approached anyway, his wings perking. His optics widened when Skyfire suddenly grasped his neck and lifted him off the ground. Thundercracker clawed at the large servo holding him, kicking his peds.

Skywarp's optics widened, glancing back at Starscream, but the tri-colored Seeker seemed eager to watch this.

"Listen and listen well, Thundercracker. Starscream needs your help with caring for Starfire. I'm not there to do my part as badly as I wish I was, so you better step up your game. Got it? My mate has suffered through Postpartum Depression, constant stress, and fear all on his own. Last I checked, Seeker trines are supposed to be stronger bonds than Conjunx Endura. Isn't that, right? And yet you have left your trineleader all alone to fend for himself! He's been sick and in desperate need of help and you abandoned him! All because a sparkling is acting like a sparkling?!"

"Aw, Skyfire…" Starscream smiled, his wings fluttering as he hugged Starfire.

"I-I didn't know h-he had Postpartum Depression! H-he never t-told us!" Thundercracker choked out.

"You should have been able to tell something wasn't right by how he was acting. He's your brother, is he not? You should know him after spending thousands of vorns together!"

"I'm sorry! We'll help him! Put me down!"

Skyfire released the blue Seeker, letting him unceremoniously fall on his aft. Skywarp hide behind Starscream.

Skyfire leaned over the fallen Seeker. "You better." He growled, then turned to Skywarp. "And that goes for you as well, Skywarp."

The black Seeker nodded his helm quickly, shocked that Skyfire actually did that. He usually was so reserved.

The shuttle hugged his mate, and kissed him on the lip plates. "I love you, Star. Stay safe and tell me if they don't help."

"I shall. Thank you, my love." Starscream smiled, his wings fluttering.

The Autobot then turned to Starfire. "You take good care of your carrier, alright? Help him out however he needs it."

Starfire nodded. "Okah, siya!"

Skyfire kissed his son, then his mate one last time. Starscream vented a sigh, using a servo to shield his son from the pouring rain. Skywarp grabbed Starscream and Thundercracker's servo, ready to teleport them. Starscream looked up at his mate, swallowing as static began to fill his optics, not wanting to leave. And then, they were gone.

Skyfire vented a sigh, wiping at his optics as some coolant leaked out. Who knows when he would see them again.

* * *

Starscream tucked Starfire into berth, placing a blanket over his little frame. He leaned over, kissed the tiny cheekplates, then quietly walked out of the berthroom, letting the little one recharge. It wasn't quite late enough for the adults to go to berth, so the Air Commander was going to so something relaxing until then. He shut the door behind him, then started to approach the middle couches.

Thundercracker stepped behind him, hugging him. He kissed his trineleader on the cheekplates, then nuzzled him. "I love you, Starscream. I'm sorry about us abandoning you like we did… That was selfish and wrong of us. I'm so, astronomically sorry."

"Yeah, Scree. We were wrong to have just left you like we did." Skywarp said softly, his wings drooping as he approached, hugging his trineleader.

Starscream vented a sigh. "It's not completely your fault… I should have been honest with you and just straight up told you I had Postpartum Depression and that I really needed your help instead of acting like I had it all under control. I think we all screwed up."

"No, Skywarp and I should have realized you were having a hard time. You're our brother, and we failed as a trine to trust each other, help with raising Starfire, and being close." He kissed Starscream again. "So, apology interface? You are in charge of it all, boss."

Starscream smirked, liking this idea. Usually, he allowed his trinemates to be in charge of bonding, just because he thought it was more fun that way and so they could get back at him for being a jerk to them. "I just want something simple. I just want to feel you guys in me, holding me, loving on me. Nothing kinky tonight. We can roleplay later. I just want kisses and to be humped hard."

Thundercracker smiled, kissing Starscream again. "That it?"

"Sure you don't want to paddle our afts?" Skywarp asked.

"Nah, I want to be in the middle, loved on my you two."

"Okay, Screamer." Skywarp giggled before grabbing his trineleader's mandible and eagerly kissing him.

Starscream chuckled into Skywarp's mouth, feeling the servos of his trinemates roving over his frame, pleasuring him, knowing exactly where he liked it. The Air Commander removed his codpiece first, offlining his optics, and letting his trinemates take over. Thundercracker kissed his nape, a servo lowering and grasping Starscream's crotch. He forced a digit into the Air Commander's valve, smirking when the Alpha Seeker jumped a little.

Skywarp removed his codpiece, letting his spike out of its casing. He playfully bit Starscream's lip plate, forcing his glossa into the tri-colored Seeker's mouth, wriggling it all around.

Thundercracker removed his digit from Starscream's valve, folded away his codpiece, and stroked his spike. The two pressed their hardened spikes against their trineleader's valve, grasping the thin waist.

"Ready?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream smiled. "Always."

He gasped and bounced a little when they forced their way into his valve simultaneously. He didn't have time to do anything else before they began to thrust, soon having a rhythm going. Starscream grasped Skywarp's shoulders for balance, panting and gasping as he was humped. The black Seeker grabbed Starscream's mandible and resumed kissing him on the lip plates, as Thundercracker nibbled Starscream's nape. The Air Commander moaned, twitched his wings, and relaxed in their hold. This was how they should always be. Bonding like this, not fighting.

They kept going, pounding hard and fast into their trineleader until they overloaded, growling with gritted denta as surplus energy surged through their frames, filling them with ecstasy.

"How was that, sexy?" Skywarp asked between pants.

Starscream smiled lustfully. "I think I need more. A _lot_ more." He panted back.

"New position?" Thundercracker inquired, groping Starscream's aft roughly.

The Air Commander smirked. "All the positions. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh, we'll make sure of _that_!" Skywarp giggled evilly.

"Primus, I love you guys." Starscream fluttered his wings, hugging Skywarp.

"And we love you, Starscream." Thundercracker said, stroking one of Starscream's wings.

"Forever and always." Skywarp nodded.

"Trine till the bitter end." Thundercracker said softly.

"Trine till the bitter end." Starscream smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, some babies learn to talk (at least some words) before walking. Every baby is different. Since Starfire is the creation of two VERY smart mechs, naturally he would learn to talk before walking. Unlike Dawnstar from The Libero Trilogy who was walking before talking.**
> 
> **Yes, Megatron is a poopy-head who needs to play peek-a-boo. XD**
> 
> **Neocybex is the current language used by Cybertronians.**
> 
> **Yes, I have heard about horror stories of babies smearing their poop all over the house, and getting into their own diapers. And of babies saying they love their moms' boobs. Even MORE reasons not to have demented children! Human overpopulation, parasites that make you feel horrible, AND they make a mess. Adopt a puppy. Puppies are better. ;)**
> 
> **Yes, the Starscream being a fabulous afthelm headcanon is making its way into this story. XD Deal with it!**
> 
> **Starscream started to punch Skyfire at the end of their meeting there because he was trying to act like he was fighting him in case anyone saw, AND make Skyfire look hurt like they were in combat instead of hugging.**
> 
> **Yay! Go Skyfire! You tell TC and 'Warp to help Starscream!**


	5. Difficult Conversation

 

 

 

"Once upon a time, an angel and a devil fell in love." ~ Laini Taylor, _Daughter of Smoke and Bone_

"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." ~ William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**One Stellar Cycle Later:**

"Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier! Carrier!"

It. Never. Stopped.

For three joors now, that was all it said.

For three joors it never sat down.

For three joors it just kept continuously running around his desk screaming for him.

Starscream rubbed over his faceplates, refraining from murdering his son. "WHAT, SPAWN?" He said in a raised vocalizer that was neither mad nor threatening, simply, desperate for a break.

"Chase me!" Starfire giggled, still running laps around the desk and his carrier.

Starscream grumbled something under his breath before flicking his wings. "Sweetie, carrier has work to do. Can't you bother- _ask_! your Uncle 'Warp..?"

"NOO! CHASE ME!" He giggled, still running around.

"If I play with you for a little bit, will you then let me work?"

Starfire skidded to a stop, turned around, and ran straight over to his carrier. He grabbed the edge of the chair and bounced up and down excitedly. "YES!"

"Alright, fine, I'll play with you." He began to set down his datapads.

"YAY! Carrier ehs da best!" The Seekerlet excitedly squealed.

"I am that." He stood up, then picked up his son. "Ready?"

"READY!"

Starscream smirked, knowing if Skyfire was around to see what he was about to do he would murder him. He stepped away from the desk, holding his son by the sides. Then, he tossed him high up into the air. Starfire screamed with delight, smiling so broadly as he flew up, then came quickly back down. Starscream caught him, then tossed him up again, and again, and again, and again. Every time Starfire would squeal happily, demanded to be tossed once more.

Starscream tossed him up a few times, then hugged him close, kissing his cheekplates. "Who does carrier love?"

"Me!" He threw his arms up in the air, smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"And who do you love the most?"

"Carrier!" He then wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, hugging him.

"I love you so much, even if you're a troublemaker."

"Am not! Unca 'Warp esh!"

"He is, isn't he?"

"Yesh!"

Starscream smirked, kissing his son again. "You're such a punk. I love it. Now, do you want carrier to play anything else with you?"

"Chase me!"

"Fine, I'll chase you. But carrier is getting old and lazy so I might collapse and die in the middle of it."

"No! No dyeen!"

"I make no promises." He then set down his son, who immediately took off giggling.

"You cahn't get me!" He taunted.

Starscream simply walked after him, managing to keep up still. "You're kind of slow there, stinky."

Starfire glanced over his shoulder, then screamed, realizing how close his carrier was to catching him. He did what anyone his size would do to avoid imminent capture: He ran into his carrier's berthroom and dove under the berth.

"That's cheating!" Starscream exclaimed.

"You cheated!"

" _One_ time! Are you seriously never going to forgive me for that?"

"No!"

Starscream rolled his optics. His son _was_ taking after him too much.

* * *

Starfire sat on his carrier's lap, holding a glass of energon while sipping from a curly straw. He contently leaned against his carrier's front, curiously watching all the other Decepticons in the mess hall. The Elite Trine were talking to each other about adult things that Starfire knew nothing about, using lots of words he still couldn't say.

He removed the straw from his mouth and held up his mostly empty cube. "Ahm done!" He announced.

"All done?" Starscream took it from him and placed it on the table.

"Yeeyah!" He smiled, kicking his little peds.

"Want some goodies?" The Air Commander offered him a small box of them.

Starfire grabbed some pink ones, stuffing them into his tiny mouth one at a time, chewing with his mouth open. He looked up at Skywarp, giggled, then continue snacking.

"Want a little oil?" Starscream inquired, holding a glass to his son.

Starfire scrunched up his olfactory sensor and quickly shook his helm. "Blech! Icky!"

Starscream chuckled. "Soon you'll have to drink a little bit of this at times. It's good for your joints."

"No!"

"Fine, but your carrier is old so needs it."

"Wan' more pink!"

"There's plenty of other goodies in there."

"Ah no like red an' blue."

"Those are the best ones. Fine, I'll eat them." He then took the box of goodies away. "Such a picky eater…"

"Am not!"

"Mhmm. Want to put our empty cubes away and head back to the hab suite?"

"Yeeyah!"

Starscream smirked, placing his son on the ground then handing him two empty cubes. Starfire took them and excitedly scampered off to put them with all the other dirty cubes.

* * *

Starscream lied on his berth with his son, the two cuddling and small talking. They were absolutely inseparable. Always together, always talking, always loving on each other. Starfire was comfortable with his "uncles" and enjoyed being with them, but they were nothing compared to his carrier. He stayed with his carrier whenever Starscream worked, attended meetings, everything. The only time they were separated was at night when Starscream bonded with his trinemates, but Starfire would be in recharge so unaware that his carrier had left him. The other times they weren't together was when Starscream was on patrol or having a "private meeting" with Megatron, which meant he was either being punished or interfacing with him. During those times, either his uncles or the other Seekers would watch him. He sometimes would cry when his carrier left, but was easily distracted into playing something. And when Starscream returned, he screamed with excitement and clung to his most favorite person.

He didn't remember his sire, his sparkling processor forgetting such things. And he hadn't seen him since the time Skyfire had yelled at Thundercracker and Skywarp for abandoning Starscream. He knew about a sire person because Starscream would talk about sending pictures to him, but who knows exactly who that was.

"And remember what I said about strangers?"

"Don't talk ta 'em."

Starscream smiled. "Exactly. And if a stranger asks you to go with them?"

"Tell 'em ta say password."

"And what's the password?"

"Awesome Skyfire."

"Exactly. And you don't tell anyone else that. Just you and me. Right?"

Starfire quickly nodded.

"And if they don't know the password?"

"Run away an' scream for help."

"And who do you run to?"

"You an' uncas an' udder Seekers."

"Precisely." He kissed Starfire's brow. "Who do you trust?"

"No one, except carrier an' uncas."

"Mhmm. Now, who do you love?"

"You!" He smiled, hugging his carrier.

Starscream smirked, hugging his son back. Then, he unsubspaced his camera and held it up. "Smile for the camera, sweetie."

Starfire pressed his cheekplates against Starscream's, the two smiling for a selfie. Starscream took the picture, then looked at it on the camera.

"Aw, look how adorable you are. I'm sending that one to your sire."

Starfire cuddled against his carrier, then leaned over and gave a small kiss to Starscream's cheekplates. It was barely a kiss, since he was still learning how to control his lip plates, but to Starscream it was the most loving, perfect kiss he'd ever been given. He fluttered his wings, engine purring.

"I love you, stinky."

Starfire giggled, hugging his carrier again. "I love you, more!"

Starscream nuzzled olfactory sensors with him. "I love you the most. How about we get some recharge."

"No! Ah'm not tie-ord."

"You are tired. Don't deny it. Go get your blanky."

"Ehts not a blanky!" He shouted.

"It's a blanky. Go get it."

Starfire rolled his optics, then crawled across the berth, grabbed his little red blanket from the corner, and returned to his carrier. Starscream took the blanket, bundled his son in it, and handed him his stuffed turbofox toy. Starfire smiled, hugging his toy and getting comfortable under his blanket. He curled into his carrier's chest plates, offlined his optics, and began to fall into recharge.

Starscream patiently waited until his son was soundly recharging. He kissed the top of his helm, slowly got off the berth, and crept out of the berthroom.

* * *

**A Joor Later:**

Starfire onlined his optics, having onlined from a dream. He reached out, but strangely didn't feel his carrier beside him. He sat up, looked around the dark room, but still no sign of his creator.

Grabbing his blanket and stuffed toy, he hopped off the berth, then went to the door. He jumped up, managing to palm it open, and walked out. He stuffed his toy into his mouth, holding it by the neck as if he was a carrier turbofox carrying her young pup by the mouth. His blanket dragged along the floor behind him as he looked for his carrier.

He went to the desk, but no one was there. Then he went to the middle couches, but the same results. He started to get scared, not knowing where his carrier was, but then he heard a noise.

His wings perked a little as he turned to the door to Skywarp's quarters. He approached it, hoping that maybe his carrier was just talking to Uncle 'Warp. He jumped up, palmed the door open, and entered. He immediately stopped, his optics widening.

Starscream was in there alright, and so were his trinemates. But, they were being very odd. Starscream was lying on his front on the berth, his wrists tied to the head of the berth while his ankles were fastened to the foot of it. A thick wire was in the Air Commander's mouth and tied behind the back of his helm, working as a gag. Skywarp was sitting on the berth beside him using an energy tawse to beat Starscream's aft, hitting as hard as he could. Thundercracker was standing beside the berth wielding a bent over metal cable, striking his trineleader's aft between every one of Skywarp's. Starscream was clearly in pain, his muffled cries sounding from every brutal thrash, his servos clenched, and legs pulling at the restraints.

Starfire dropped his blanket and toy. "NOOOOO!" He shrieked.

The adult Seekers froze, instantly turning to face him, their optics widening.

"You're supposed to be recharging…" Skywarp said slowly.

"BAD!" Starfire shouted, running over and hitting Thundercracker's leg as hard as he could.

"Hey, sweetie, it's not what you think." Thundercracker tried to explain.

"Yeah, Screamer likes it." Skywarp lashed Starscream again, eliciting another muffled yelp from the Air Commander.

"STAHHHP!" The Seekerlet shrieked, immediately climbing onto the berth to defend his carrier.

"Starfire, it's okay." Skywarp said. "See?" He hit Starscream once more.

"NOOOO!" Starfire placed his servos over his carrier's aft, trying to protect him. "STAHP HURTING 'IM! STAHP! BAD! BAD UNCA 'WARP! BAD!" He furiously bellowed, his wings hiked up, remembering that his carrier always raised them high when he was angry.

Skywarp's wings drooped. "I'm bad?" He asked slowly.

"DO NOT TOUCH CARRIER! BAD!"

"Okay, we won't hit him." Thundercracker said quickly, trying to placate him. "We'll stop. Skywarp, untie Starscream's legs."

"Fine…" Skywarp vented a sigh, then reached down and began to do as ordered.

Thundercracker removed the chains from Starscream's wrists, then the gag. Starscream flicked his wings, then reached a servo to tenderly rub his sore aft.

"Primus… You guys hit hard…" He then lied on his side and looked down at Starfire. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Come here." He gestured him over.

Starfire was crying, coolant leaking from his optics as he crawled to his carrier and hugged him. Starscream hugged him back, kissing his brow.

"C-carrier h-hurt." He choked out between sobs, clinging to his creator.

"Just a little sore. I'm fine, sweetie. No need to cry." He stroked his backplates soothingly.

"Ah kiss eht an' make eht bedder." He then kissed Starscream on the cheekplates.

Starscream's wings fluttered. "I feel better, now. Thank you, sweetie." He was silent a moment, then swallowed. "You're my little hero." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Starfire wiped at his optics, managing a weak smile at that. Then, he turned optics of death onto his "uncles." "BAD!" He jabbed an accusing digit at them.

"They are bad, aren't they." Starscream kissed his son's cheekplates. "Want to punish them for hurting carrier?"

Starfire quickly nodded, never looking away from his "evil" uncles. Starscream snickered.

"Wait, what?" Skywarp looked over at Starscream, his wings perking.

"You need to be punished for hurting me. If Starfire thinks you deserve it, then you must pay for your transgressions." The Alpha Seeker nodded sagely.

"Ugh, fine… What must we do?"

Starscream looked at his son. "Do you want to hit their afts like they were doing to carrier?"

"Yeeyah!" He smiled wickedly, looking so much like his carrier.

Starscream smirked his own devilish smile. "Good idea. Skywarp give Starfire a paddle, then lie down on the berth."

"Do you really think it's right to teach him to hit us?" Thundercracker grunted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, stop being traditional. My son, my trine, my rules. Don't like it, I'll beat you to a scrap pile again."

Thundercracker vented a sigh. "Yes, sir."

Skywarp drooped his wings, but obediently got off the berth, selected a paddle from the wall filled with them, crops, tawses, switches, and other instruments for causing pain or tying someone down, and returned to his trineleader. Starscream sat up, took the paddled, and gestured for Skywarp to lie down. The black Seeker did so, lying on his abdominal plating and giving a slight flick of his wings.

"Now, you can hit Uncle Skywarp's aft as many times and as hard as you want to with this." Starscream smirked, handing the paddle to his enthusiastic son.

Starfire proudly took it, the most evil of smiles etched across his adorable faceplates. "Unca 'Warp, pow pow!" He giggled, crawling over.

"No, don't pow pow Uncle 'Warp…" Skywarp pitifully groaned.

But Starfire didn't listen. He excitedly lifted the paddle and began to rain down the quickest, hardest blows he could to Skywarp's aft.

It didn't hurt, Skywarp had been through far worse, especially from Thundercracker, but he didn't want to upset his nephew. "Ow! You're so mean! I'm sorry for hurting your carrier…!" He pretended to be in pain, looking sadly back at his punisher.

Starfire laughed, enjoying this far too much. He would squeal and flutter his wing stubs whenever Skywarp cried out. He deserved this for hurting his carrier. And Starfire was more than happy to dish out harsh punishment if it meant protecting his most favorite person. His carrier was always getting hurt by Megatron and now his uncles. Clearly, his carrier couldn't defend himself so it was up to Starfire to do just that. And he would. Even if he got hurt in the process. Because _no one_ was to hurt his carrier or make his carrier cry. _Ever_.

"Think he's had enough?" Starscream asked after a while.

Starfire gave Skywarp a few more wracks before nodding. "Unca Teecee's turn!" He announced gleefully.

"You heard him." Starscream nodded his helm for Thundercracker to take Skywarp's place.

Skywarp slowly got off the berth, pretending to be so sore below. "Okay, I learned my lesson. I won't hit Star ever again. Promise!"

"Good." Starfire glared at him.

Thundercracker vented a sigh, then lied on the berth, more because he didn't want Starscream to punish him than please Starfire. Starscream asserting his dominance was never a pretty thing. It was brutal, painful, and the reason why he was the Alpha and trineleader. He wasn't the strongest, but he made up for what he lacked in strength with his immense speed and intelligence.

And in Seeker society, Alphas kill for their position. And Thundercracker still clearly recalls the orbital cycle when Starscream furiously slaughtered the previous Alpha, Skycutter.

The blue Seeker lied down on the berth, barely relaxed before Starfire began to strike his aft. Thundercracker _never_ was struck on the aft by his trinemates. The unspoken rule of the trine was that even though Skywarp and Starscream could have their afts beaten to nothing during foreplay, or discipline, one _never_ struck the aft of the blue Seeker unless you wanted to be deactivated immediately afterwards. Thundercracker was fine with hitting his trinemates, but simply couldn't stand to be struck back. And the others were okay with that.

"This is humiliating…" Thundercracker grumbled, wings flicking.

"It better hurt you or I'll help Starfire." Starscream flicked his wings.

Thundercracker vented a sigh, then proceeded to act like he was in pain. "Ow, ow, Primus, you hit hard."

Starfire giggled, loving this so much.

Starscream reached over and pinched Thundercracker's wing, warning him to lighten up or else. The blue Seeker flicked his wing away, and got better about his acting.

It was a bit later before Starscream spoke again. "Think he's learned his lesson?"

Starfire hit his uncle a couple of more times before nodding.

"Want to go back to berth?"

"Yeeyah!"

"Okay, give the paddle back to Uncle 'Warp and let's go."

Starfire handed the paddled back to the teleporter as instructed, then hopped off the berth. He ran over, collected his blanket and toy, then proudly marched out, smiling broadly. Starscream smirked, following him out.

Skywarp was silent a long moment after the door hissed shut. He cleared his vocalizer before speaking. "You know, it kind of was hot hearing you act like you were in pain and everything. Made me horny. Can I hit you for real?" He then lustfully smiled. "GAH!" He squawked as he was tackled by the other Seeker, a fight soon ensuing.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Primus, did you not shower this morning? You smell…"

"Stop it."

"Hah, no…. You better have brushed your denta… I'm not kissing you if you didn't."

"Starscream…"

The mentioned Seeker flicked his wings, banging them loudly on the tabletop he was lying on. He reached up and grabbed Megatron' mouth, forcing it open and the lip plates to move. He closely scrutinized the inside and all the denta, looking for any sign that they hadn't been cleaned recently.

The tyrant jerked his helm away, fighting the urge to simply bite the Seeker. "Don't do that." He nonchalantly ordered, not in the mood to sound angry. At least, not yet.

"Just checking. They pass inspection. We may kiss."

"I'm overjoyed…" Was the sardonic reply.

"Primus, thrust harder you old fool!"

Megatron adjusted his peds, then did just that, humping his Seeker hard and fast. Starscream kept his legs wrapped around his superior's waist, relaxing on the table as Megatron stood. He panted softly, moaning every so often.

"You know… One would think a mighty lord like yourself would have an entire harem of femmes to frag whenever you, hah, so chose."

"I don't need a harem."

"Don't need a bunch of glitches to pleasure you, hah, ah, every orbital cycle, my lord?" He smirked.

"You're a good enough glitch. I don't need anymore."

Starscream slapped Megatron across the faceplates. "I'm not a glitch!"

Megatron glared daggers at his Second. "I'm really close to hurting you." He said dangerously.

Starscream smirked that sexy smirk of his, his wings fluttering. He reached up, pulled Megatron down, and captured his lip plates in a searing kiss. The tyrant rolled his optics, but kissed back. The Seeker didn't have a bad way of apologizing.

Starscream forced his glossa into his boss's mouth, wriggling it around with Megatron's. His servo lowered, reaching best he could and groping the ex-gladiator's aft. Then he tightly squeezed it. Megatron quickly grasped the rude servo and forced it away. The Seeker took the chance to bite Megatron's lower lip plate hard.

"Starscream!" He jerked his helm away.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron?" The Air Commander innocently purred.

"Stop testing my patience."

"No."

"I'm getting really close to hurting you."

Starscream fluttered his wings, enjoying these moments where he could get away with pissing off Megatron. "Hump me better, then."

Megatron's optics narrowed. "I'll hump you however I want to."

"I'll keep annoying you then."

"You will not." He said firmly.

"Will too!" Starscream smiled broadly, wings noisily fluttering again.

"Can't we have just a normal interface session?"

"That's boring!"

"Starscream, stop it." He snapped.

But, as usual, the Air Commander simply took that as a challenge. He once again slapped Megatron hard across the faceplates, flicking his wings. Megatron instantly grasped his Second's neck and pinned him down.

"Yes! Strangle me like you mean it!" The Seeker then snapped his jaws as if trying to bite the grey grounder.

"Stop. It." He growled between gritted denta.

But the Seeker decided to struggle, kicking his superior in the side and grasping at the arm pinning him down. He was definitely in a feisty mood.

Normally, Megatron would beat his Seeker into submission, but in the privacy of his quarters he could exercise other methods. He knew much about Seeker culture and how they controlled their submissives, and given their current position, their private location, and how well Seeker punishments worked on his Seeker, he felt it was good enough to try again. He had done this to Starscream multiple times before, and every time Starscream submitted and stayed well behaving for quite some time.

Megatron held him down, his free servo grasping the waist of the flyer. He adjusted himself, then started to thrust as hard and fast into Starscream as he could, making sure it only brought pain.

Starscream's optics widened, gasping from the pain. "Ow, hah, m-my lord, ow, please stop." He whimpered, instantly ceasing his struggling, but locking his optics onto Megatron's.

"No, you need to behave and stop being an annoyance."

"Ow, hah, d-dominating me i-isn't necessary." He flicked his wings.

Megatron noticed, knowing that was how Seekers basically said "frag you" to each other. He grasped a wing and bent the tip of it. Starscream writhed beneath him, whimpering as he held tightly to the arm pinning him down by the neck. The Seeker hissed from the pain, moaning pitifully. He clenched his denta, then lowered his wings, showing some submission.

Megatron smirked, loving how relatively simple it was to get his Seeker to behave. He leaned forward and bit Starscream's neck cables hard, bringing as much pain as he could. Starscream yelped, kicked his legs a little, then quietly submitted, going completely limp and allowing himself to be dominated.

Even though they were alone, he was completely humiliated. He was probably the only Seeker in existence to get dominated by a grounder. Definitely the only Alpha to ever have it done. He was just thankful Megatron never did it in public. He was still a grounder, so believed interface was supposed to be kept hidden and not to intentionally do it in front of large crowds. Starscream liked the large crowds watching him claim his trinemates. What Seeker wouldn't? But these grounders and shaming something so natural… They were a very strange lot.

"I'm sorry…" Starscream said softly, feeling Megatron's large spike tearing his valve, bringing so much unbearable pain to him. And along with his wing being bent and neck cables bitten, he wisely chose not to challenge his superior further.

But, as with how dominating goes, it is not a short act. No, it usually lasts for a breem, and Megatron knew as much. Starscream only got halfway through it before coolant pooled in his optics, his valve in searing agony. He didn't dare touch the warlord anymore, hoping it would show how submissive he had become. But it didn't expedite his release.

Megatron ceased biting him and pulled away, his thrusting and wing tearing stopping as well. He studied the Seeker, noticing the drooping wings, lack of optic contact, and how limp he was. As usual, it was a success.

"Have anything you wish to say to me?" The gunformer demanded.

Starscream quickly shook his helm, not looking up. He would be good, for now at least, and hopefully not be hurt like that again.

Megatron smiled. "Good." He then resumed thrusting into the Air Commander, hoping to get some overloads in.

Starscream whimpered softly, it still hurting so much down below. Unlike with Seekers, they would never interface someone who had just been dominated. The punished always was forgiven and allowed to heal from their dominating. But, alas, Megatron wasn't a Seeker, and he just knew he had temporary tamed his feisty Seeker and wanted some overloads. The usual life of a Seeker: Used by others.

* * *

Starfire sat on one of the middle couches in the hab suite coloring on a datapad, his little glossa sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. Skywarp was on the other couch, working on trying to nap. Thundercracker was in his room playing videogames.

The Seekerlet was being watched by his uncles while his carrier was away. He didn't know why he left, just something about "adult stuff." Whatever that meant…

He finished his drawing, smiling so proudly at it. He held it up, ready to show it to the world. "Unca Warp!" He exclaimed.

Skywarp didn't respond, his engine growling softly as he recharged. Starfire hopped off the couch and approached him, poking him in the arm.

"Unca 'Warp!"

But nothing happened.

Starfire looked at the door to Thundercracker's room, but knew that the blue Seeker hated to be disturbed when playing his games. But, he _really_ wanted someone to see his artwork. Then he smiled.

He would show his carrier! He would go find his carrier and show him and see how proud his carrier was of him. And carrier was probably in either the Conference or Control Room. He would go look for him there and maybe carrier would give him some energon goodies.

With that plan in processor, he confidently marched to the door, stood on the tips of his peds, palmed it open, and exited. He strolled down the familiar corridors, knowing exactly which way to take. After all, he went to the Control Room almost every orbital cycle with his carrier. Carrier always worked better when Starfire was there to help him. Carrier had said so himself.

The little Seekerlet turned several corners until he came to two large grounders who were talking in the passageway. Being a sparkling, he was too excited to show off his grand masterpiece to recall everything his carrier had said about strangers.

"Hey!" He shouted, hobbling over.

The two looked down, raising their optical ridges at him.

"Lookeht!" He exclaimed as he held up the datapad, showing his picture. "Ah drew eht fuh carrier! See? Dat 'im!" He then pointed to a red stick figure.

"Uh, that's nice…" One mech said slowly.

"Where is your carrier?" The second inquired.

Starfire hesitated, then shrugged. "Mebbe Contruhl Room. Ahmma gonna tah 'im an' showin' 'im dish!" He smiled, anticipating his carrier's reaction.

"You're all alone?"

The Seekerlet paused, then shook his helm. "Noooo!" He smiled. "Ya here, silly." He said the last word as Skywarp always did. Skywarp called the Seekerlet "silly" frequently and thus he would copy him.

The two grounders exchanged glances, smiling wickedly before turning back to him.

"So, are you lost?" The second one asked.

"No." He shook his tiny helm.

"Want us to come with you?"

Starfire curiously looked at them, but didn't see what would be so wrong with someone following him to go see his carrier. "Okay." He replied before resuming his journey.

He walked by them, holding his wings high like his carrier always did. He was on a mission, and his carrier would be so proud of him.

The mechs walked behind him, the second putting his larger servo on the back of the sparkling.

"Hey, you're taking the long way. Let's use the shortcut." He said.

"Shortcut?" The little flyer curiously looked at him.

"Yeah, it's this way." He then directed him down another corridor.

Starfire eyed him, then assumed it must be true. Why would this mech just lie about a shortcut to the Control Room? The little one went that way, giggling at the clopping sound of his itty bitty thruster heels.

They had made it quite a way until the hallway simply stopped at a dead end. Starfire was confused, turning around and giving the adult mechs a puzzled expression.

"We not at Contruhl Room…" He said slowly.

"Because we aren't going to the Control Room, brat." The second mech snapped.

Fear pulsated through the little Seeker, his optics widening and brightening. The look those mechs were giving him, the hatred emanating off their beings, how they stood over him. He wanted his carrier. _Now_.

"C-carrier?" He said softly, suddenly too afraid to scream. He hugged his datapad tightly, the only protection he had.

But it wasn't enough.

The second one grabbed him by a wing and slammed him to the ground. He screamed, crying as he scrambled to his peds, still clutching his datapad. Then he was kicked by the first mech. He struck the wall, dropping his datapad. His optics filled with static, searching for a way to get by them and run to his carrier or uncles, but they were blocking it.

They went after him, stomping on him, kicking him, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. They hated Seekers, especially Starscream, and this was their way of getting some revenge on him. To feel good. And to rid the universe of a Seeker. Seekers, after all, were the most disgusting of lowlifes. All they did was interface, kill, and cause trouble. They weren't smart, they weren't worth anything outside of the brothel or battlefield, and one certainly shouldn't be the Second in Command of the Decepticons. That was just a mockery to them.

Starfire curled into a ball, screaming and crying as he was attacked. One of the mechs tore a metal pipe off the wall and used it to beat the sparkling. Energon was leaking out from all over the little one, his vocalizer fritzing from how hard he was screaming.

"Don't kill it." The first one said, stopping his assault.

"Why not?" The second demanded.

"If we kill it we might get killed."

"No, let's kill it and just dump the frame into the ocean. No one would ever know."

"I don't think that would be best."

Starfire uncurled himself as the two were arguing. He reached over, grabbed his datapad, and painfully got up. Only one thought was rushing through his processor: Find carrier. He _had_ to get to his carrier, no matter how much it hurt. Carrier would protect him. That's what carrier did best.

He slowly started to move away, trying not to draw attention to himself as he passed them.

"Hey, get back here!"

Starfire ran. It hurt. It felt worse than the worse he had ever felt. He cried, even more scared of what they would do if they caught him again. He heard them catching up, he was stumbling, every movement was killing him.

He rounded a corner and ran to the only other person he saw.

"BAD!" He screamed, going straight to that mech.

"Huh?" Blast Off so brilliantly articulated.

The Seekerlet ran straight between the Combaticon's legs and continued down the hallway. The two grounders chasing him skidded and ran straight into the aerial warrior.

"Hey!" Blast Off shouted, shoving them off him.

"Get out of our way!" The second grounder yelled.

"Don't come shoving me around!" The Combaticon then punched him.

Starfire ignored the sound of the fight behind him, running all the way to the Control Room, palming it open, and rushing inside. He was bawling with every once of strength he had left, screaming his vocalizer to the point of almost breaking it.

" ** _CARRIER_**!" He shrieked so loud it reverberated off the walls.

Soundwave swiveled in his seat, looking over. The distressed Seekerlet went straight over, saw that his carrier wasn't there, then just stopped. He stood there, crying with everything he had.

Soundwave hesitated, noticing the damage on the little flyer. He held out his arms, silently inviting him over.

Starfire reached up for him, allowing the Communications Officer to pick him up and place him on his lap. Ravage started to growl, but Soundwave simply shoved the feline off him and set the Seekerlet in his place. Starfire clung to the blue and white mech, wailing his misery.

Soundwave gently stroked the top of Starfire's helm before activating his commlink. "Soundwave to Seeker Starscream: Come to Control Room Immediately. Reason: Seeker Starfire requires you. Status: Injured and scared."

::Injured?:: The Air Commander's vocalizer sounded on the commlink. ::Injured how!? WHAT HAPPENED?!::

"Undetermined."

::I'll be there shortly.::

The line cut, and Soundwave turned back to the sparkling on his lap. He gently stroked his backplates, then the little wing stubs, knowing it helped to comfort Seekers. It was a couple of kliks before the Air Commander stormed into the Control Room and stomped right over to the Third in Command. His wings flared and death emanating off his very being. When he saw his son, his wings lowered and optics widened.

"Starfire!"

The Seekerlet looked up, then scrunched his faceplates and cried harder. Starscream scooped him up and hugged him, kissing his cheekplates.

"What's wrong? What happened? Who hurt you?" He blurted out quickly, filled with shock and worry.

It took Starfire a moment before he could answer. "A-ah w-was goona s-show yu p-pixter, s-see?" He then held up his datapad, which now had a crack over it.

Starscream took it, then turned back to his son. "What happened, sweetie? Tell me everything. I won't get mad. Who hurt you? Why are you out here and not with your uncles?"

"A-ah wweft room t-to find yu s-so yu c-cahn see pixter. M-mean m-mechs hurted me!" He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Starscream's neck and clinging to him.

"Why weren't your uncles watching you?" He narrowed his optics, knowing he would give his trinemates the punishment of the vorn. Oh, they would get the worst punishment he had _ever_ dished out to them! A mere dominating was nothing compared to what he would do to them. He didn't care how much Skywarp cried through it! This was unacceptable that this had happened!

"Unca 'Warp fellded intah recharge an' Unca TeeCee wuz praying bideeoh guhms."

"Of course they were." He flicked his wings. "Sweetie, tell carrier what the mechs who hurt you looked like."

"D-dey were big an' scary."

"What else? What were they colored? Did they have wings? Wheels? Masks? How many of them were there?"

"D-dey were two… A-an' dey hahd wheels ahn' wun wuz grey ahn udder grehn."

"Soundwave, pull up the security footage." Starscream ordered.

The Communications Officer did just that, searching through the footage from the past joor until he came upon what they wanted. He brought up a recording of Starfire walking down a corridor with the two mechs.

Starscream narrowed his optics. "Soundwave… Give me a joor. That's all I ask."

Soundwave looked up at him, then slowly inclined his help. The Air Commander handed his son back to the Third in Command.

"Stay with Soundwave. Carrier won't be long." He then kissed the top of Starfire's brow before pivoting on a thruster heel and exiting the Control Room.

Starfire clung to Soundwave, softly whimpering as he wiped at his optics. He never looked away from the door, wanting his carrier to return for him.

* * *

Starscream stormed down the corridors, his wings flared, optics narrowed, and engine growling ominously. He was on a mission, and no one was stopping him. He followed the trail of energon left behind by his son, going deeper into the ship. His wings flicked when he heard angry vocalizers. He turned a corner and saw the two mechs still having an altercation with Blast Off.

"You better frag off." Blast Off warned, ready to grab his gun.

"You're the one who attacked us first!" One of the mechs exclaimed.

"Hey."

They looked up just in time to see the Air Commander hold up a gun and shoot them both in the abdominal plates. Blast Off jumped back, holding his arms up to show he surrendered. The two mechs cried out as they fell to the floor, clutching their wounds.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The one who had hit Starfire first shrieked.

"You attacked my son. You tried to kill him, didn't you?" He raised the weapon. "So, I instead kill you." He fired it repeatedly, hitting them in the helms, faces, chests, and neck until those areas were a mangled mess covered in energon. He ignored their screams, soon going quiet. Once they were most certainly deactivated, he subspaced his gun, glanced at Blast Off, then stomped away.

Blast Off watched him go, then quickly got away from the bodies, not wanting to get blamed for their deaths.

* * *

Starscream returned to his hab suite carrying his still injured son. He marched straight to the couch where Skywarp was in recharge, grabbed a datapad from the table, and smashed it across his trinemate's faceplates.

"Ah!" Skywarp yelped, onlining and leaping up. "Starscream? The hell?!"

"Grab Thundercracker and wait here." He growled, flicking his wings before going to the berthroom.

Skywarp watched him go, knowing something bad had happened. He got up and went to inform the blue Seeker.

Starscream entered his berthroom, and carefully lied his son on it. He bundled him in a blanket and placed cushions all around his before handing him his toy. "Stay here, sweetie. And don't come out no matter what you hear. I'll have Hook come check on you immediately. Okay?"

Starfire nodded. "Why yu not sday?"

"Because, sweetie… Carrier has to punish your uncles for letting you go out of the hab suite all alone."

"Punish how?"

"You're a little too young for that." He kissed his brow. "Stay here." He then turned and marched out, shutting and locking the door behind him. His wings flared, optics narrowing as he turned to face his trinemates now standing before him.

"What happened?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream glared at him. "Starfire managed to leave undetected by you two and was _attacked_ by two crewmechs! He is injured and could have been killed!" He bellowed, daggers, death, and all other bad things tore through his trinemates' from his glare.

"W-what?" Skywarp asked softly, wings drooping.

"Skywarp was-"

"No, you _both_ were supposed to watch him! If Skywarp had to rest then why didn't you take over? Why wasn't there communication between you two!? WHY WASN'T THE DAMN DOOR LOCKED?!"

The other two Seekers remained silent, their wings drooping, not sure what they should say.

"I-I'm sorry, Star. I-I didn't mean t-to fall into recharge…" Skywarp said quietly, his optics filling with static.

"You can apologize after you're punished."

"Star, it was an accident." Thundercracker said quickly.

"THAT IS MY SON!" He jabbed a digit at the closed door behind him. "HE COULD BE DEAD ALL BECAUSE YOU TWO _IDIOTS_ COULDN'T MAKE SURE HE STAYED IN THE DAMN HAB SUITE!" He was shaking with his unholy fury, trying to control himself from just murdering his brothers.

"I'm sorry…" Skywarp said barely louder than a whisper as coolant began to leak from his optics.

"Lean over the desk. Both of you." The Alpha Seeker snapped between gritted denta. "And do not move from it." He then stomped towards Skywarp's berthroom.

Skywarp pitifully looked up at Thundercracker before the two went to the desk, shoved datapads aside, then obediently leaned over it. Better to just do as Starscream said rather than fight him over it and possibly receive worse. At least their trineleader wasn't traditional, so they wouldn't be flogged in public. But that didn't mean it would be painless.

Starscream stomped back over carrying the thickest metal cable Skywarp possessed. Now, Starscream hated hurting his trinemates, and never physically punished them minus a dominating when absolutely necessary. But, this was his son. This was the son he and his beloved Skyfire had made together. And he was not going to go easy on anyone for anything that happened to his most precious creation, trinemate or not.

"Starscream?" Skywarp looked back, never having seen Starscream this pissed off at him.

"Look forward." The Air Commander ordered.

Skywarp slowly did so, swallowing.

"I will use this to lash your wings and backplates. You both shall receive fifty. Twenty to each wing and ten to the backplates. Then, I will dominate you as savagely as I can."

"But, Starscream, i-it'll hurt a lot i-if you use that on the wings…" Skywarp said nervously.

"Exactly. Look ahead and don't move or else I'll make it last longer." He said abruptly.

Starfire hugged his stuffed turbofox toy closer as he listened to the sounds of metal striking metal and the yelps of his uncles crying out in pain. It scared him. His carrier and his uncles were always happy together, and now his carrier was hurting them. Why? Why did he have to hurt them? And why did they have to hurt him? Why couldn't everyone just love each other and be happy?

He flinched as an especially loud shout sounded, hugging his toy tightly. Coolant leaked from his optics, wanting to go out there and tell them to stop, but also scared of seeing it. So, he just cried, burrowing his faceplates into a pillow and letting it all out. Even as the sounds of them being beaten ended and a new sound of them being hurt came, he didn't dare attempt anything. He just wanted his carrier to be with him and hugging him.

It was a while later before the horrible sounds came to an end, some angry talking, then he heard his uncles going to their rooms and closing the doors. He was pretty sure he heard his Uncle 'Warp crying.

The door to the berthroom opened and Starscream entered. He approached his son and kissed him on the cheekplates. "I called Hook and he's on his way." Starscream said softly, his wings lowered and visibly upset. He sat beside his son, stroking the little helm. "How are you feeling?"

Starfire swallowed. "Ahm scared…."

Starscream kissed him again. "I know, sweetie… Everyone is right now. Just… never leave without one of us with you. Okay?"

He slowly nodded, not looking at his creator.

Starscream vented a sigh. He opened his mouth to say something when a familiar, angry vocalizer sounded over his commlink. The joor Soundwave had given him was up and now Megatron knew what had happened.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked over the commlink, silent a moment before speaking again. "Yes, sir." He turned back to his son. "I'll be gone for a bit. Hook will come straight in and take care of you. Don't be scared. Once he makes you feel better, you get some recharge. I'll return after that. Okay?"

"Where yu goin'?"

"I have to speak to Megatron. I'll be back. If you need anything get your uncles or ask Hook while he's here. I love you."

"Wuv yu too."

Starscream kissed him on the cheekplates, studied him for a moment, then got up and left. Starfire watched him go, clutching his toy.

* * *

Starscream palmed open the door to Megatron's quarters, ready to receive his punishment. "Yes, Lord Megatron?" He inquired softly, already knowing what the tyrant wanted.

"Why did you murder them?" The warlord gruffly asked, twiddling the multi-tailed energon whip between his digits.

Starscream eyed the whip and the nearby bucket of acid for a moment before speaking. "They attacked my son, my lord. I punished them accordingly."

"They were not tried."

"There was no need for a trial."

"You killed them without my authorization."

"And I would do it again to any who dares to harm my son or Seekers."

"I need capable warriors to fight against the Autobots. You just deactivated two for hitting your useless brat. I can't allow that to continue, Starscream. Next time, you are to come to me. Understood?"

"Perfectly, sir." The Seeker replied, his vocalizer unchanging, his faceplates an enigma.

"Lean over the desk."

Starscream lowered his wings some, then slowly approached the desk. His trinemates shouldn't be complaining about their recent punishments. It was nothing compared to what he was about to go through all because he was protecting his son. And Skyfire could never know about any of this.

He placed his servos on the top of the desk, leaned over, and offlined his optics. He heard the whip powering on, and his frame tensed for the impending pain.

* * *

**A Stellar Cycle Later:**

Ever since Starfire had been attacked the Elite Trine had been better about all watching him and keeping him close. He was rarely ever left alone, and had gotten better about talking to strangers. Starscream and his trinemates had forgiven each other over what had happened and continued to try and improve on their bonding and being together. They weren't perfect, but they weren't as bad as they had been.

When the Elite Trine weren't able to watch the Seekerlet, they would drop him off with one of the other Seekers aboard the _Nemesis_. Nacelle was the most used since he was a single Seeker and enjoyed caring for the little one. Starfire adored him, already dubbing him his "buddy" and "forever friend." And it was with this Seeker Starfire was currently traveling with.

"I probably should drop you off in your quarters now." Nacelle said as they walked down the corridors together.

"Where's carrier?" The Seekerlet inquired.

"Meeting with Megatron. In the Conference Room, I believe."

"Can't you just drop me off with him?"

"I mean… I guess so. But we probably should wait outside the door so we don't interrupt anything. Probably going over battle plans or something hardcore like that."

"Fine…" Starfire grumbled, the Seekerlet now walking easily, having grown so much in the last stellar cycle. His body larger, limbs longer, wings broader, and vocalizer capable of pronouncing most words he spoke.

Nacelle led him to the Conference Room and stopped. They could hear vocalizers within, so the Air Commander was most certainly inside.

"Okay, now we wait." Nacelle sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Starfire paced back and forth, impatiently waiting for his carrier to come out. Nacelle unsubspaced a datapad and began to read through it, his wings relaxing.

Starfire waited for a klik before getting bored. He approached the door and palmed it open before simply entering. Nacelle's wings perked, looking up at him, waiting for someone to yell for him to come get the little runt. Sometimes Starscream liked it when his son just barged in. Gave him an excuse to have his creation with him.

But, this was not one of those times.

Starfire's optics widened, not sure what it was that he was seeing, or why they were doing it. And he certainly couldn't figure out why his carrier was making such weird sounds. It looked tiresome with how much they were panting and the humming of their cooling fans working hard. Kind of like how cooling fans sound after running around for a long time or wrestling with someone. And why were they in such a weird position? Why was Megatron holding his carrier like that, biting his neck, kissing, or moving his body in such a peculiar manner?

Starfire's optics lowered, catching sight of something _very_ odd. Carrier's plates between his legs were… moved. And there was something… Something from Megatron going inside there. Inside a hole between Starscream's legs. And liquid was leaking out of it. Was carrier damaged? And that thing from Megatron… It was moving in and out, in and out of carrier. It was making weird noises too. Grinding metal, and yet sounded slippery and weird from the liquids. And then all the banging from Megatron hitting his lower body against carrier's aft. Was this dancing? Like, adult weird dancing?

What _was_ that thing coming from Megatron's frame? It was… icky looking. Starfire knew he had something like it too. The plates between his legs, he could move them if he wanted to, which he had done a few times when alone. It was so weird as to why they moved away like that. And beneath them were two more smaller areas where plates moved. The one further back just opened up for a small hole. He knew it was a hole because he had felt around there a few times. He wasn't sure what the purpose of a hole was for… There was a hole for dispelling waste from the waste tank, but that was located somewhere else and only had a small plate concealing it.

Then, there was the second retractable plates. The one closer to the front of his crotch. That, when moved, allowed for this strange… cable-like thingy to come out. It was so weird. It had very smooth, multiple plates for allowing it to be flexible, but they stiffened if he touched them too much. And it was oddly bigger at the top with a small hole.

Yes, he most certainly had one of those things Megatron had inside of carrier, only Megatron's was much, _much_ bigger, thicker, and longer. And the hole carrier had… It was _very_ large right now to allow that big part of Megatron inside of it. But, why was it leaking? Was it hurt? Would his leak? Why were they even doing this? Why did that thing have to go inside of carrier? Did carrier have coolant in his optics? If it hurts, why are they doing it? Pain is bad. They shouldn't be hurting each other… And why make it go back and forth? Why not stick it in and just hold still? Why was the hard, faster movement necessary?

Starscream was moaning as he pushed himself against Megatron, the tyrant's arms wrapped tightly around his Second's waist as he thrust brutally into the Seeker. The Air Commander rested his servos over the powerful arms, his legs spread out, curling into himself some. That's when he moved his helm and noticed the audience. His optics widened, his frame froze, and he became completely silent.

"S-Starfire?" He said slowly. "Starfire, w-what are you doing? G-go away..! Go back t-to the hab suite..!"

But Starfire didn't. He made a very puzzled expression, just dumbly staring between his carrier's legs and watching the strange thing happening there.

Starscream lowered his servos, trying to cover the intimacy. "L-lord Megatron… Hah, s-stop. Please."

Megatron didn't really pay attention, still going, but he did look up. He momentarily paused when he saw the Seekerlet, but didn't think it was too much of a big deal. He resumed thrusting into his Second's perfect valve, needing this release.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "N-Nacelle's with you, right? Nacelle! Nacelle, get Starfire!"

The summoned Seeker appeared in the doorway, his wings perking. "Yes, boss?" His optics widened. "Oh, slag!" He then scooped Starfire up and quickly covered his optics so he couldn't see.

"Take him back to, hah, the hab suite. Please. Just stay there until I return." Starscream ordered quickly, pushing himself back against Megatron.

"Yes, sir." Nacelle nodded, then hastily exited the room and carried the Seekerlet away.

Starscream perked his wings as he watched them go, then lowered them. He vented a sigh, leaning back against his superior and resting his helm on Megatron's chest. "This is just terrific…" He sarcastically grumbled.

"Oh, shut up." Megatron grunted.

* * *

Starscream returned to his hab suite some time later, not looking forward to having "The Talk" to his son. He wasn't supposed to tell him any of this until he was ten stellar cycles old, as was Seeker tradition, but, he had seen it, he would have many questions, and it was better to just be straight forward than lie about it. After all, it was all natural and not shameful in Seeker society.

The Air Commander put in his code and entered his quarters. Nacelle was on the couch reading from his datapad. He perked his wings as he looked up at the Alpha Seeker.

"Hey, boss." Nacelle greeted.

"Where is he?"

"Your berthroom."

Starscream slowly nodded. "Thank you, Nacelle. You are dismissed."

Nacelle stood up and began to walk out. He paused when he started to pass the tri-colored Seeker. "Good luck, Starscream." And with that said he left.

Starscream vented a sigh, then marched to the berthroom and palmed the door open. Starfire was sitting on the berth playing a videogame on his datapad. He looked up, smiling when he saw his most favorite person.

"Carrier!" He held out his arms, wanting a hug.

Starscream faintly smiled and approached his son. He sat on the berth beside him, then hugged his most precious creation. Starfire clung tightly to him, enjoying being with his carrier.

Starscream kissed the top of Starfire's brow before softly speaking. "Sweetie… We need to talk…"

Starfire looked up at him, then let him go. "About?" He reached over and paused his game.

"About… What you saw earlier… What I was doing with Megatron."

"Yeah, what was that?"

Starscream vented a sigh, thinking things through to make sure Starfire understood everything he was saying. "So… What Megatron and I was doing is something called 'interface.' It has other terms associated to it, such as 'intercourse,' and some vulgar ones like 'frag.' You may also say, 'doing it,' 'making love,' 'getting it on,' and stuff like that to mention it."

"Making love?"

"Mhmm. I'll get to that in a moment. Now, interfacing is when a spike, from a mech, goes inside of a valve, from either a mech or femme. Us mechs have both, while femmes only have valves. The spike is that weird, long thing you have under your codpiece. When you are aroused, which means you want to interface, it hardens to be, like a rod. That makes it able to go into the valve and do its job without trouble. When the valve is aroused, it lubricates itself, which means it secretes an almost energon-like substance called 'transfluid.' When the valve is coated in it, the spike can go inside without hurting the valve." He reached over, grabbing another datapad, onlining it, and starting to draw on it. "So, this is a valve. It's basically just a hole you have under your codpiece. And this is the spike. It goes into the valve. Make sense so far?"

Starfire nodded. "Yeah, but why do that?"

"I'm getting to it. So, when the spike is inside of the valve, it touches all these sensory nodes within the walls of the valve which makes it feel really nice to the person being spiked. The valve has a _lot_ of sensory nodes inside of it. More than anywhere else. And the back of it has a major sensory node that when touched by a spike it sends the sensation throughout your entire frame. So, you feel it with all your being. Every thrust you feel with your whole frame. And, if it's with someone you care for, it feels wonderful. It makes you happy, satisfied... Like... getting a massage and just everything you need. By the end of it you feel relaxed, eased up, and ready to go again."

"So, it's done because it feels nice?"

"Partially. Now, you can feel the spike inside of you, and larger spikes sometimes feel better because they touch more sensory nodes. The one spiking you moves the spike back and forth inside to make you feel better, and themselves. The spike is really warm, like a nice warmth. Like when you hug someone and you feel the warmth of their frame. You feel this warmth in and around your valve. And it's relaxing. The spike, depending on the size, pushes your valve open and you can feel it go in further and further, all along the valve walls. The sensory nodes will start to send pleasures waves through you. You feel... good. It's a good feeling. With a larger spike, I feel like all my sensory nodes are being activated at once since larger spikes touch them all and expand me all the way. A little smaller spike still fills me up, but can move with a little less friction. The spike is very smooth. Not rough or dry at all. It smoothly enters and pulls out. And with each movement it makes it sends waves of immense pleasure throughout your frame. You feel loved, you feel cared for... It's like the missing piece is put back when there's someone you love in you." He paused. "If you're spiking someone, you can feel the valve all around your spike and putting pressure on it. The pressure of the valve, and the movement of the spike, activates sensory nodes on the spike itself making the spiker feel amazing as well. And, again, it feels very warm to have your spike inside of a valve."

"Okay… So it just feels warm and nice, basically?"

"Basically. Now, the spikes and valves are protected under special plates beneath the codpiece. When you are aroused, or by your own power, the codpiece and casing for whatever will be used will fold away. Depending on how you are aroused will cause either your spike or valve to prepare itself for interface. Everyone is aroused differently, so it all depends. For me, if I am under someone my valve prepares itself to be penetrated, or spiked. If I'm on top my spike hardens. You're probably still too young, but when aroused you feel a strange tingling sensation down there, and if more aroused your systems will prepare for interface. You'll then feel a strange need to either be in someone or they be in you. And really strong desire for interface can cause your spike to harden quickly, or your valve to lubricate so much that transfluids drips down your legs."

"That's weird."

Starscream smirked. "Yeah, it kind of is… So, that's how it feels. Now, when you interface for a while, the spiker humping the other for however long it takes, it will build up energy in your systems. This excess energy makes your frame begin to overheat so your cooling system kicks on. You'll then reach this point called 'overload.' Overloads are the best part about interface. When you have so much excess energy in you, it suddenly rushes throughout your frame making you feel absolutely amazing. Sometime, the chest plates will part and the sparks will bond. Bonding is when sparks share energy and coding with each other. Spark bonds feel incredible. Now, when you overload, the valve will clamp down on the spike and most of the time squirt out transfluid. The spike will release it's own transfluid into the valve. And then the interfacing is completed, unless you want to continue."

"All to feel good?"

"Most of the time. Now, the main reason for it: Interfacing is how you make sparklings."

"What?" He gave him a bemused look.

"Mhmm. So, the transfluid that the spike shoots out into the valve is filled with these microscopic things called 'nanites.' Nanites are filled with coding from the spiker. They travel up the valve, through a tube, and into the gestation tank. Once in the gestation tank they interact with the nanites in the gestation tank. If they interact correctly, they connect and create a protoform. But they can only connect if the two interfacing spark bond and spark bond at the exact time that the nanites are connecting. It doesn't always happen, so just because you spark bonded doesn't mean that someone got sparked. The spark bonding creates a new spark, which goes into the spark chamber of the person being spiked. They will have the sparkling's spark grow alongside their spark as the protoform, the sparkling's frame, grows in the gestation tank. It takes about a stellar cycle for the protoform and spark to be large and formed enough to leave the carrier's body. When they are ready, the spark travels through the carrier via another special tube that enters the gestation tank. The spark then goes inside of the protoform, which then finally closes up the little chest plates. Once completed, the sparkling starts to travel out of the carrier via the valve. And, let me tell you it can hurt. Going into labor is no fun. You were a nightmare to push out of me."

"Really?"

"Really. You can interface without spark bonding, but if you do it with someone you really enjoy doing it with, your systems may spark bond more."

"Huh…"

"Now, we move on to the no fun subjects… Now since you know about interface I need to tell you about rape."

"Rape?"

"Yes, rape is when someone forces you to have interface with them. The purpose of interface is to create sparklings, but because it feels nice many want to just do it to get that nice overload, but have no one to do it with. So, they attack someone and make them do it. It could be a femme, mech, or youngling. They don't care. And when someone is raping you it doesn't feel nice. It hurts. Sometimes you can fight off a rapist and run away, but other times… You may have to just submit, let them hurt you, and then run away for help once they release you. So, if anyone touches you down there or says something about interfacing with you, you come to me or one of your uncles _immediately_. Got it? Even if the person is simply making you uncomfortable you come get us. Don't feel bad about informing us. Your safety is what comes first."

"If it hurts, do you still get sparked?"

"Sadly, you can. So, our systems are different from organics who don't need to spark bond and don't always overload during interface. Even if we are being hurt or the one interfacing us is really bad at interface, you will always overload. Overloading is caused by surplus energy, not just emotions. Now, emotions can help create more energy, but you can still spark bond and overload when feeling bad or feeling no emotions. Emotions can also cause your chest plates to move automatically for a spark bond if you are really into it. So as doing it with someone you love."

"So, you do it for love?"

"Mhmm. When you love someone, you interface with them to show them how much you love them. And when you feel their love and you love on them… It is the best interface ever. And you kiss, and hug, and play as you interface. Grounders only interface with their mates, but Seekers interface with their mates and trinemates. We call it 'bonding' when doing it with trinemates because it builds our trust and bonds with each other. You are quite vulnerable when fragging so, being able to frag someone and knowing they won't hurt you and feeling their love and trust makes you love and trust them more."

"You interface with Uncle 'Warp and TC?"

"I do. A lot. They took my virginity. Which, a virgin is someone who has never interfaced before, like you. As Seekers, we only lose it to our trinemates when we trine them. And Seekers bond in public to claim each other. Grounders believe interface is something to be done in secret and only between two people."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure how it all started. I just know that I like doing it with my trinemates."

"Why you do it with Megatron?"

Starscream was silent a moment before answering. "I'll tell you why when you are older and know more about this world. Okay? I promise I will. Just, I don't think you're ready yet."

Starfire studied him, then slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Starscream kissed the top of his helm. "Another interesting fact about interface is you can spark bond without actually interfacing. But, that involves really strong love."

"So, you just interface with anyone?"

"No, you only interface with trinemates and people you are not related to. You don't interface people you're related to because having sparklings with someone in the same family makes your sparklings sick. Coding needs to be different. If similar coding creates a new sparkling it messes up the protoform. I'll teach you more about that when we go over coding in your lessons. Complicated slag."

Starfire nodded. "I see."

"Now, something I need to inform you about interfacing is to always have safe interfacing. What that is, is interfacing that keeps you from becoming a creator. There are a couple of ways to do this, from getting a grounding and unplugging nanite wires. A grounding is something that pinches shut the tube that leads from your valve to gestation tank, keeping spike nanites from getting into your gestation tank. Unplugging the nanite wires keeps your spike nanites from getting an electrical charge that activates them before being released into the valve. If you meet anyone who wants to frag you _without_ using one of these things, fly away. Fly very far away. It is healthier for you to not get filled up with so much transfluid for one. Less likely for ITVs and the like, plus no unwanted sparklings. Having too many sparklings can destroy your gestation tank and cause permanent damage. Even having sparklings can cause mental disorders. Treatable, but some lasting for the rest of your life. Not to mention having a sparkling is no fun. You are always sick, can't do daily tasks, and giving birth hurts like hell. Another thing, is if anyone tells you that they won't have safe interface due to religious reasons, well, they have bolts for a processor. They are part of a cult that doesn't care about science or one's health. It's just a bunch of morons. There is not a _single_ religion that condemns using safe interface as 'immoral.' I've read all the ancient text and not a one say anything about it. To further add to this, having a sparkling is also not easy. They are messy, needy, tiresome, and cost a ridiculous amount of time and finances. No, the _only_ time you don't have safe interface is if you, one, want a sparkling, two, are mentally and physically prepared for one, and three, are financially stable. Having a creation is not a fantasy. It's a nightmare that gets better."

"I was a nightmare?" Starfire smirked.

"You were a monstrosity that I managed to tame." He paused. "Does this all make sense?"

Starfire nodded his helm

Starscream smiled. "Good. I just want to protect you. You are the most precious thing to me, and last thing I need you to do is make a mistake all because I failed in properly warning you. I've been in this world a slag long time and I know a lot. Not everything, but a lot." He kissed Starfire's cheekplates. "Now, you need to get some recharge. If you have anymore questions just ask me in the morning and we can go over them. I think this is enough new info for your little processor for now."

Starfire was silent a moment before speaking. "So… A carrier is the one who carries the sparkling… The one who is spiked… What is the other creator of the sparkling? The one who spiked the carrier?"

"That is the sire."

"Who is mine?"

Starscream was silent a long moment before speaking. "Your sire is the most amazing, kindest, greatest mech I've ever met. His designation is Skyfire, and he is my mate."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Skyfire is… not a Decepticon. He would be killed if he moved in with me, and I would be killed if I moved in with him. He's an Autobot, and they are the sworn enemies of Decepticons."

"Why do you love him then?"

"Because… We knew each other before Decepticons or Autobots even existed. We always loved each other and were best friends, but… he was lost from me for thousands of vorns. When I found him… He became an Autobot, and I was already a Decepticon. I am forced to only meet him in secret, but I can't see him that often and no one can know he's your sire."

"Why?"

"Complicated adult slag… I wish it wasn't so, but it's how this messed up world is." He paused to study his son. "You've met him twice when you were very little. Probably don't remember him now… Hopefully, we'll get the chance to see him again soon. He loves you, Starfire, and he wishes more than anything to be with us."

Starfire was quiet for a bit before nodding. "Okay… Why is everything so confusing?"

"I ask myself that all the time." He kissed his son's brow. "In time, maybe things will be less confusing for you. Now, get some rest."

Starfire smiled. "No!"

"No? I'll make you then!" The Air Commander then grabbed his son and started to tickle him.

Starfire burst out in loud guffaws, kicking and grabbing at his carrier. Starscream tossed him up, then made him lie on the berth, kissing his cheekplates.

"I love you. More than anything." He said softly to his son.

"I love you, too, carrier!" Starfire giggled, hugging his carrier.

Starscream hugged him back, savoring this moment with his son. His perfect, beautiful creation.

* * *

**A Couple of Nights Later:**

Starfire onlined at night, his optics glowing in the darkness. He looked around, not seeing his carrier with him. His optics narrowed, hoping his uncles weren't beating on him again. The Seekerlet crawled off his berth, marched out the door, and stomped to Thundercracker's room where he heard sounds. He palmed the door open, then just stopped. His optics lowered, fascinated by what he saw.

Thundercracker was behind Starscream, his arms wrapped around is trineleader as he thrust hard and fast into him. Starscream was thrusting into Skywarp, the three suddenly overloading as they shouted their ecstasy. After panting for a moment, Skywarp forced Starscream out of him, turned around, removed his spike from its casing as Starscream folded his back in, and penetrated his trineleader. Starscream gasped, feeling his brothers in him and thrusting. Thundercracker harshly bit his nape, as Skywarp kissed and nipped Starscream's lip plates. The three were so rough with each other, absolutely pounding into Starscream as Starscream loudly moaned and whimpered from the biting.

Starscream lolled his helm back, gasping for cooler air, when his optics focused on his son. He instantly froze, then pushed against Skywarp.

"Stop, stop, _stop_!"

"What? What's wrong?" Skywarp quickly ceased, worried they had hurt the Air Commander.

"G-get out!" Starscream pushed for them to pullout, which they quickly did.

Thundercracker's wings perked when he noticed Starfire, quickly covering his codpiece and folding his plates back over. Skywarp took a moment before he too saw the onlooker and hid his intimacy.

Starscream folded his plates back over and slowly approached Starfire. "Sweetie? W-what are you doing?"

Starfire took a step back as his carrier approached, not sure why they were so upset. He thought this was supposed to be normal?

"Starfire, w-why are you here?"

Starfire hesitated, for the first time ever feeling uncertain about telling his carrier. "I… I j-just wanted to know where you were…" He said softly.

"Oh, sweetie… I'm sorry if you got scared being alone. I was… I was just with your uncles."

"You were interfacing. I saw you."

"Yes… w-we were. And… I rather you not watch us until you're a little older. Okay? Y-you aren't old enough to see this."

"But, you already told me about it and I already saw it…" He said slowly.

"Just… Not yet. Okay? Not yet. Go back to recharge. I'll be with you shortly."

Starfire hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Okay…" He paused, then turned and silently trudged back to his berthroom.

Starscream swallowed, then looked back at his trinemates. "Was I wrong to tell him so early? H-he saw me doing it…"

"I don't know, Starscream. I'm not an expert in this." Thundercracker said gently. "As long as he doesn't turn into a tentacle monster like Skywarp, I think we should be fine."

Skywarp giggled. "We should do that tonight."

"Primus, please no. I am stressed enough and don't want my son hearing that." Starscream sighed. "Primus, being a creator is so hard… I wish Skyfire was here… H-he would know what to do." He swallowed, his wings drooping.

"You're doing your best, Star. Starfire loves you and is a good Seekerlet. Just be patient and don't stress yourself." Thundercracker said.

The Air Commander nodded. "I'm trying… I really am."

* * *

**Okay, quite a few things to go over for this chapter. Hang in with me.**

**Starfire holding his toy in his mouth like a mother cat... I did that as a toddler. XD**

**Starscream calling his son his "little hero" is a reference to what Star's carrier called him. Read _The Libero Trilogy_ for info on that...**

**Starscream mentioned beating the shit out of TC again because he beat him up for dominance, to be trineleader. And he's not afraid to slag him up again.**

**Starfire wants everyone to love each other and not hurt anyone... He's a vegan! XD**

**A single Seeker is one without a trine. Nacelle is lonely. :(**

**ITV = Interface Transmitted Verus, aka, robot STD.**

**Now, for those who have read _The Libero Trilogy_ , the main difference between Starfire and Dawnstar is basically Dawnstar grew up NEVER seeing Starscream get hurt and most of the crewmechs liked her. She thought life was perfect and Starscream just sat at a desk all day. Starfire sees Starscream being hurt, he is hated by all the crewmechs, and he knows Starscream needs to be protected. They also both take after their sires. Dawnstar is like Starscream, while Starfire is like Skyfire. Starfire is quiet, protective, and sweet, and Dawnstar is bossy, moody, and has so much attitude. Starfire is growing up in a worse environment compared to her.  
**

_**MAJOR, EPIC THINGS HAPPENING IN NEXT CHAPTER!** _

_**Okay, long but VERY educational rant below:** _

**So, what Starscream says to Starfire about safe sex and everything is, sadly, something that does happen. A lot of people think that birth control, condoms, or any other form of safe sex is "immoral" and "evil" when it isn't. NO WHERE in ANY religious text does it say not to have safe sex. Not in Christianity (me), Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism, Islam, etc. does it say not to have safe sex. What they all DO say is not to harm animals and to love each other. I'm against abortion. I think it's killing babies, but having safe sex is NOT killing babies. It PREVENTS a fetus from even FORMING, so there is nothing TO kill. And having a lot of babies does harm your body, changes your hormones, cause mental illnesses, adds to human overpopulation (which is real. Check China, Africa, etc. for examples), and is financially difficult. The ONLY time you don't have safe sex is if you 1) want the baby. 2) Are prepared mentally and physically for one. 3) Don't have bad genes that you are passing down and giving to your kids (Always go to the doctor first!), and 4) Are financially stable. This is stuff that sex ed. should be teaching you ALL about, but so many STILL believe in made up fantasy-cult shit. The ONLY "religions" against safe sex are cults created in the last 50 years or so.**

**And having a shit ton of kids is something they did back then when everyone lived to be 40-50 years old and most kids died in infancy. Now, people are living to be 100 years and almost ALL babies live. So, this idea of making lots of babies, not having safe sex, and thinking that human overpopulation is nonexistent is actually fucking up the world, taking away resources, making people sick, making sick babies, and just ruining people's finances and stuff. I mean, how can ANYONE get 12 kids through college unless they are really rich? And Financial Aid isn't the easiest thing to get. My sister is an attorney and that how she was able to figure out how to get me it with my whole parent abuse case and everything.**

**Moral of the story is: Starscream is always right. He's a damn scientist. Talk to a doctor or any biology or whatever scientist about this subject and they will agree with me. Oh, and READ YOUR RELIGIOUS TEXTBOOK IF YOU THINK I'M WRONG. You'll be surprised what you'll see if you don't make up shit. Veganism is supported in those religions, and they say nothing about hating safe sex.**

**Safe sex = No unwanted babies, no STDs, not "ruining God's plan," and not adding to human overpopulation or making your life harder. I have links on home page about this stuff. Also, PM me is you want.**

**Also, there is NOTHING in the Bible that is against gay people. Just like there is nothing in there about safe sex being 'wrong' or that women can't work, etc. They are things that people make up and add into the Bible. The Bible says not to eat or harm animals, but people do it and claim that the Bible says to. They are irresponsible parents/people who don't have safe sex and have unwanted babies or babies they can't fully care for, and the Bible says to be RESPONSIBLE parents. The Bible says to LOVE gay people and to LOVE your enemy, etc. But people hate anything that's different or makes their life "less fun." People used to use the Bible to support slavery because the Bible talks about how to treat your slave. Well, back when the Bible was written everyone had a "slave," which was actually a butler like person. It was the NORM then just as it's the norm to have dogs now. And Jesus was like, "Ya'll have butlers, so treat the butlers well." If we followed ALL the rules of the Bible to a T, we would die because those rules were JUST fine for a time where the human population was in the thousands, people died ALL the time at a young age, everything was filthy, they had no medicine, etc. etc. They did a test not that long ago to live JUST like the Bible says to in modern times and the people couldn't last a week. They were weak and just couldn't LIVE. So, people who think gays are "evil," fixing pets is "wrong," safe sex "kills," slaves are "good," women can't work, parents can beat their kids, eating/using non-human animals is right, etc. etc. that is 10,000 BC thinking. Times have CHANGED. And the laws of the Bible that still apply are the one's Jesus gave use concerning following Him, loving each other, don't commit the deadly sins, etc. etc. be responsible, don't harm each other, all that jazz. And it's because people want to live in 10,000 BC that we get kids not getting vaccinated and dying of deadly diseases, people like the Amish living in the old days and really not doing all that great that they do illegal things just to get enough money, etc. My sister, as an attorney, works with a lot of people who think this way and DESTROY their children's lives. It's REALLY awful. And they have so many kids, all living in bad shape, and just... This world is fucked up. So, our faith does NOT say to hate on gay people, safe sex is bad, or to eat animals. That it the bullshit ideologies of old assholes who just hate and live on hate and in an old world where science and common sense is nonexistent. Fuck them.**

_**END RANT** _

 Here, read the journals I made on this topic with links:

[Human overpopulation and birth control](http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Overpopulation-is-REAL-and-Serious-661586209)

[Homosexuality](http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)


	6. Spiraling to Hell

**Author's Note:** _So, Cybertronians age a little faster when growing up from baby to adult than humans. Starfire is about 5 stellar cycles old or a bit older than that. So, he is basically a 6-7 year old human._

_Also, this chapter gets super intense._

"If you kiss me, everything will shatter and fall to pieces. Worlds will crumble under us. We don't belong together." - Zoey, _The Lost Queen_ by K. DuVall

"We are the perfect couple, we're just not in the perfect situation." ~ Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Stellar Cycle Later:**

Starscream walked through the streets of Kaon, his son beside him holding his servo as his trinemates walked in formation behind him. They had arrived on Cybertron a few orbital cycles ago, the Air Commander needing to oversee various projects with Megatron. They were heading to Shockwave's laboratory to meet up with the former senator and Megatron, and of course Starfire was tagging along as always.

The Seekers entered the building and made their way down the hallways to the primary lab. The Decepticon Second palmed the door open and stepped inside. Starfire curiously looked around, holding his carrier's servo a little tighter.

The lab was filled with so many different things, from tables with monitors and datapads on them, to medberths with straps for tying down Autobots to be experimented on. Tubes from small vials to ones large enough to put small Cybertronians inside were placed around, and many various machines were running, doing something or other for their specific tests.

"Apologies for my tardiness." Starscream said as he approached the two others in the room.

Megatron glanced at his Second before turning back to Shockwave. "As you were saying."

Shockwave regarded the Seekers before resuming his disquisition on his latest findings.

Starfire glanced around the room, then looked up at his uncles. The two were standing in formation remaining perfectly still and silent, just as submissives were expected to do in the trine when the trineleader was engaged in conversation not concerning them. Starfire thought it must be boring when you had to do that. He would be a trineleader like his carrier and have people follow him around like that. And just like his carrier, he would snap his digits to signal when he wanted them to follow him or do something else. Starscream had several servo gestures to his trinemates meaning different things, and they responded to them often faster than they did to verbal commands. He certainly had them well trained.

The Seekerlet smiled and waved at Skywarp who was behind him, but the black Seeker didn't even look at him. Starfire vented a sigh, hoping he could at least get a smile. He leaned against his carrier's side and poked at the transformation seams in the Air Commander's thigh. He looked up, listening to the three superior officers blabbering on about boring slag. All his carrier ever did was talk about such things.

Starfire focused his crimson optics on Shockwave's faceless helm, mesmerized by the way he looked. He tugged on his carrier's servo, wanting to ask him about it, but Starscream ignored him, simply giving his son a quick squeeze to inform him he couldn't talk right now. Starfire looked up at his carrier, then lifted his wings to be like his. He was still learning how to use them, so copied his carrier and other Seekers' wing movements. He then turned back to Shockwave, cocking his helm slightly to the side as Soundwave did.

"Where's your face?" He so innocently inquired.

Starscream's optics widened some, feeling slightly embarrassed about his son blurting that out like that. Shockwave and Megatron looked down at the Seekerlet, clearly not amused.

"What? He doesn't have a face. Carrier, why doesn't he have a face? How does he refuel? What about kissing? Where is your servo? You look funny."

Starscream picked up his son and turned to Thundercracker. "Take him somewhere else."

Thundercracker accepted the Seekerlet, placing him on his hip, turned, and started to walk away.

"Wait! Why do you only have one optic? What do you transform into? Are you a mech or femme!? You have massive breast plates!"

Skywarp snorted a snicker, biting his glossa to not make any more sounds as he remained with Starscream. The Air Commander rubbed a servo over his faceplates, not sure what to say regarding his creation's blunt questions.

"I… Apologize for my son. H-he's just curious." The Seeker Alpha explained slowly.

Shockwave just glared at him, not really believing him. Damn these Seekers… Always being a problem in some way.

* * *

Starscream sat on the remains of a wall, his son on his lap and a trinemate on either side of him. Starfire was nibbling on an energon treat, somewhat similar to icecream, but not as liquidy or able to melt. The little one was just enjoying being with his carrier, his trine that protected him from all things. What more did he need? He was safe with them, happy, and never was abused. To him, life was perfect, minus when Megatron hurt his carrier.

He didn't hear nor cared for what others said. Blissfully unaware of the hatred that seethed from those discriminating against his frametype and loathed his carrier. To them, he was just another murderous, interface crazed Seeker, and worse, the spawn of one of the most hated mechs to ever exist. Murdering the Seekerlet would be something everyone would enjoy seeing.

"I'm pretty sure the sire is someone he's made a deal with. Interface in exchange for something." Blast Off grunted as he and the other Combaticons traversed down the street, passing the wall where the Elite Trine was.

"Probably. Or he whores himself out because he can't get enough from Megatron." Vortex suggested.

"Oh, he most certainly whores himself out. The bastard only cares about getting what he wants. Nothing else." Onslaught pointed out.

"Probably will use the sparkling to get something. Doubt he truly cares for it. Just acts like it."

Other Decepticons passed by, muttering their own theories as to who the sire was and that Starscream was simply a slut, using his own frame to achieve goals. The Air Commander hoped that his son would never hear those rumors. Starfire didn't need to grow up listening to such vitriol. His son was going to achieve great things, regardless of his sparklinghood. If Starscream had gotten to where he was despite his past, certainly his son could to. And no one could tell him otherwise.

Starfire would rise up in the ranks, be a top scientist, leader, and warrior. He would be the one to help change the world for the better no matter what anyone thought of him. And Starscream would be there every step of the way to help him as he needed it. Nothing would separate them. Nothing would bring the Air Commander to his knees and leave his son behind.

Nothing.

* * *

**A Few Orns Later:**

The Air Commander sat at his console in the Control Room, his son on his lap, and his trinemates out on patrol. Starfire was starting to get too big for his lap, but Starscream would continue letting him sit there for as long as he could get away with it. He had ordered Starfire multiple times to stop growing, but his rebellious creation never obeyed. As humans would say, Starfire was "growing like a weed."

The Seekerlet drew on his datapad, sticking his glossa out from the corner of his mouth. He leaned back against his carrier's chestpiece, feeling so safe and happy in his most favorite place: Carrier's lap.

Starscream kissed the top of his son's helm, then gently stroked it. Starfire fluttered his wings a little, so joyful to have Starscream as his carrier. He paused, then looked up at his creator.

"Carrier."

"Hmm?" The Air Commander looked down at him.

"I need to go to washroom." He whispered.

Starscream made a face. "Ew..."

Starfire rolled his optics. "Don't be mean. I'll be back."

"Do you want me to escort you?"

"No, there's a washroom right out the door. I won't take long."

"Fine, but I'm watching you through the security cameras… And if anyone is in the washroom come get me."

"I know." Starfire set his datapad and stylus down before hopping off his carrier's lap. "Be back, carrier!" He then trotted out the Control Room.

Starscream returned to his work, listening to the loud thuds of his superior approaching. Just by the sound of them he could tell something wasn't right. He swallowed, then slowly turned around to face the tyrant.

* * *

Starfire finished up cleaning out his waste tank. He cleaned himself all around the area, washed his servos as he had been instructed to do, then walked out of the washroom. His clicking thruster heels the only sound in the corridor as he trekked back to the Control Room. Back to his carrier. His wings perked when he reached the door, reached up, and palmed it open. He took a few steps in when his optics widened and frame froze.

Megatron held Starscream by the neck, the Air Commander's peds high above the ground as he grasped at the ebony servo holding him.

"I've had _enough_ of you going behind my back!" The warlord shouted before slamming the Seeker to the ground, ignoring the yelp of pain.

"M-my lord, I-I was only doing w-what was best for the Decepticons!" Starscream said quickly, trying to scoot away from the pissed off grounder, his bent wing pulsating pain throughout his being.

"You were doing what was best for _you_! Attempting to undermine me is not what's best for the Decepticon cause. You fight for the Decepticons, then you fight for _me_."

"I fight for the cause! I fight for what will bring this war to an _end_ and _finally_ bring peace to our kind! To _my_ people!"

"And attempting to subvert me is how you go about that?!" He stomped on the Seeker's abdominal plates, eliciting a cry from the flyer.

"M-my lord, I-I never intended-"

"To get caught." Megatron finished, venom in his vocalizer as he began to savagely kick and stomp on the Seeker.

Starscream curled into a ball, crying out with every brutal blow to his legs, torso, wings, and helm. He made an almost animalistic shriek when he was yanked by his wing, almost tearing it off, then thrown against a console. He rolled off it and onto the floor, slowly starting the get up when he was stomped on again.

Starfire ran to Soundwave, pulling at his arm. "HELP! SOUNDWAVE, PLEASE HELP!" He screamed desperately.

Soundwave looked down at him, his visor glowing brighter for a moment, but he did nothing more. Starfire frantically looked around the room, searching for another Seeker, but none were present. He turned back to his carrier, his optics filled with static as coolant began to leak down his cheekplates.

He had to save his carrier. But no one was helping. No one ever did. He swallowed, then ran over, determined to stop this once and for all.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He shrieked, getting between Megatron and Starscream. He flared his little wings, clenched his servos, spread out his legs, narrowed his optics, and stood his ground. "YOU LEAVE MY CARRIER ALONE, FRAGGER! LEAVE HIM!" He bellowed at the top of his vocalizer.

Starscream's optics widened, looking up. "Starfire, get away. G-go to Soundwave."

"No!" He then faced Megatron again, pointing an accusing digit at him. "You leave my carrier alone! Y-you're just a _bully_! You do _not_ hit my carrier! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Megatron smirked, somewhat enjoying the spirit of this little Seekerlet. He certainly had his carrier's fire. Then, he had the most brilliant, and cruel, idea. "Fine, I won't hurt him." He said calmly, almost nonchalantly.

Starscream gave his superior a puzzled look, not trusting him, but not sure why he would say that. Starfire crossed his arms, giving Megatron a "That's what I thought, glitch," look.

Megatron glanced at Starscream, then back to the Seekerlet. "You'll take his punishment."

Starscream's optics widened, sitting up as fast as he could and grabbing his son in a protective hug. "You will not harm my son!" He flared his damaged wings, ignoring the pain it brought him.

"Take the sparkling from him." Megatron ordered.

Starscream suddenly found himself surrounded by almost everyone who had been in the Control Room. He wrestled against them as they grabbed him, trying to tear his son away. Starfire cried out in terror when he was finally yanked free from his carrier's protective embrace and dragged away by a wing. Starscream struggled like a wild beast as he was held down, desperate to get to his son.

"Megatron! Don't hurt him! Punish me! Leave my son alone!" The Air Commander cried out, his optics wide, every instinct, programming, or whatever you would call it filling his being to protect his creation.

"I am punishing you, Starscream. Perhaps watching your son take the beating for you will actually make you learn something." Megatron replied.

"Please, he's just a sparkling!"

But Megatron ignored him. "Vortex, give the sparkling a flogging."

Vortex smiled behind his mask. "Gladly." He then unsubspaced an energon whip and powered it on.

Starfire weakly struggled to get away from the mech who held his arm, absolutely terrified. "C-carrier!" He screamed, beginning to cry.

"Megatron, please, I beg of you! Hurt me. I-I'll do whatever you ask of me. _Please_ , don't hurt my son!" Starscream begged, feeling his spark drop. He had never been this scared before. Not even when he faced death did he feel as terrified and helpless as he did now.

The gunformer thought for a moment before speaking. "No, Starscream. If this is what it takes to get some loyalty out of you, then so be it."

Starscream's wings lowered, his optics as wide as they could possibly become. He was so worried he felt sick. He desperately looked up at Soundwave, but he was staying away from this. He returned his gaze to the scene before him, watching Vortex preparing to flog his son. Vortex was a sadist and enjoyed hurting others. The pain he would bring his son would be enough to cause an adult Seeker to fall into stasis lock.

"Please, n-not Vortex. S-someone else." He said pitifully, trying to do whatever he could to bring his son out of this with as little pain as possible, and alive.

"No, Vortex is capable of this." Megatron grunted.

Starscream's processor was racing. He looked at his son, who was crying and trying to get to him. Then he looked up at Megatron. "I-I'll do it. I-I'll whip him." He swallowed.

Megatron raised an optical ridge, surprised by Starscream's words. He faintly smiled. "Very well. Release him."

Starscream was thrown down by the many who held him. He flicked his hurting wings, then stood up. Anxiously, he approached Vortex who handed him the whip. Starscream bit his lower lip plate, stroking the long whip slowly, feeling it. He knew the sting when it struck.

Vortex grabbed Starfire's wrists, turned him around, and held him in place. Everyone gathered around, eager to watch this.

The Air Commander pitifully looked up at his superior, silently begging him to release his son and instead flog him. But Megatron would have none of it.

"Twenty lashes, Starscream." He ordered, crossing his arms.

Starscream slowly looked down, his wings lowering. "Yes… sir." He said barely louder than a whisper, letting the whip dangle from his servo.

The Alpha Seeker offlined his optics, silently begging for Skyfire to forgive him. He slowly onlined them, then flick his wrist, swinging the whip around and striking it across his son's back.

The Seekerlet screamed, jumping up and kicking. He struggled before breaking down into loud wails. It tore Starscream apart.

"Harder." Megatron commanded.

Starscream kept his faceplates an enigma. He lashed his son again, listening to the gut-wrenching shriek of his son suffering. Starfire was crying so hard that he was already having trouble cycling air. The Air Commander's frame was beginning to tremble, raising the whip and giving the most precious thing in his life another cruel lash.

"STOP EHT!" Starfire screamed as loud as he could, his optics offline as he cried.

Starscream swallowed, trembling so hard now.

"Keep going, Starscream. Or else Vortex will continue." Megatron growled.

Starscream's wings lowered as far as they could go, not looking at his superior, trying to be as submissive as possible. He lashed his son again, followed by another quick one, hoping to get this over with faster. Starfire screamed so loud that his vocalizer snapped, only static emitting from his mouth. Starscream's optics filled with static, striking his son five more times with a few astroseconds between each one. Starfire was crying so hard that he suddenly purged his fuel tank, getting it all over himself and gagging between sobs.

Starscream looked up at Megatron. "C-can't that be enough? P-please my lord?"

"You have ten left. Continue." Megatron ordered, no emotion in his vocalizer.

Starscream turned back to his son, mentally praying that Autobots or something would attack the _Nemesis_ and bring this to an end. But, no one attacked. Nothing stopped this cruelty.

Starscream was forced to continue flogging his son, barely able to hold the whip from how hard he was trembling. Starfire went limp after receiving seventeen lashes, purging on himself a second time. His vocalizer only emitted rough, gurgling static now as energon dripped from his open mouth from his most recent purge. It covered his chin, chest, abdominal plates, and trailed down his legs. His back plates were torn up from every lash he had received, energon lazily trickling out and streaming down his plating to puddle on the floor. The lashes covered his back, aft, and wing stubs, all burning with intense pain.

Starscream gave the last three lashes as quickly as he could before throwing the whip at Megatron. It harmlessly bounced off his broad chestplates and fell to the floor. Starscream ran over and fell to his knees, shoving Vortex away and grabbing his son. Starfire fell limply into his carrier's arms, his energon and purged up fluids smearing over the Air Commander's frame.

"Starfire? Starfire, s-stay with me. Stay with carrier." Starscream's vocalizer stuttered, brittle and frantic.

Starfire didn't move, his optics offline, his intakes raspy. Starscream quickly picked up his son bridal style, stood, and rushed out of the Control Room. He ran down the corridors, shoving everyone out of his way. Coolant leaked from his optics, partly blinding him as he hurried.

He palmed the door open to medbay and stormed inside. "HOOK! PLEASE HELP!"

The Constructicons ceased what they were doing to look up. Hook immediately ran over.

"Starscream? What happened?!"

The Air Commander didn't care about his image anymore. He could care less what anyone thought of him at this point. He broke down, crying as he trembled. "M-Megatron h-hurt him t-to get to me. P-please, help h-him."

Hook carefully took the Seekerlet and placed him on a medberth. He scanned him, then read the results. "He's in stasis lock, low on fuel, and his systems are in shock. He'll live. Scrapper, get some energon. Mixmaster, wags and cleaning solution." The medic then set aside his scanner and grabbed a welder.

Starscream stood beside the medberth, stroking the helm of his son. He had tried… He had tried so hard to protect his most precious creation from Megatron. From the true dangers that they were surrounded by. He couldn't protect his son. He couldn't do this. He had failed. He was a terrible carrier. His son could have died all because he had fragged up.

He completely lost all control. He turned to another medberth, collapsing on it and bawling into it as his servos covered his faceplates. He couldn't go on like this.

The Constructicons remained silent, never having seen the Air Commander cry, much less cry like that. They worked on the Seekerlet, cleaning his frame from energon, welding his wounds, and giving him energon.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Starscream lied on the medberth beside his still stasis locked son. He stroked the tiny faceplates, using his larger frame to cover as much of his vulnerable son as he could, protecting him, but not crushing the little one. Seekers naturally did that when a trinemate or Seekerlet was wounded, and they would never leave until the hurt one was better.

Dim, scarlet optics slowly onlined after being offline for the past six joors. The Seekerlet looked up at his carrier, taking a moment to focus. He was sore, feeling the pain in his backside. His optics widened, remembering what had happened. Static filled them, then he began to softly sob, reaching out for his carrier, but the movement sent a searing pain through him. He screamed, bawling loudly as coolant leaked from his optics.

Starscream swallowed, gently hugging his son, being so careful. "It's over, sweetie. I know it hurts. I know." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"EHT HURTS!" He wailed pitifully, scared about what had happened, remembering how he was torn away from his carrier and then so horribly hurt. It terrified him because it meant his carrier couldn't protect him. If carrier couldn't protect him, then who could?

Hook approached, hearing the cries of the Seekerlet. "Hello, Starfire. I'm going to give you some pain dampeners, okay? It doesn't hurt and it will take the pain away. Alright?"

Starfire simply whimpered, too scared to move.

Hook held up a popsicle-like energon treat. "Here, for being such a good patient. Unlike your carrier."

Starfire hesitated, then tentatively took it. He glanced at Starscream, then stuck it in his mouth and started to suck on it, savoring the sweetness. Starscream kissed his cheekplates, wanting to reassure his son best he could.

"I love you, Starfire. You are so brave. My perfect little son." He spoke quietly.

"I love you, too…" He swallowed.

"My most perfect creation… I love you. A-and I'll make things right. I promise."

Starfire didn't say anything, just watched Hook as he was given the pain dampeners.

* * *

The Air Commander lied in his berth, cuddled with his son who was busy snacking on energon goodies, energon sticks, an energon cake, and sweet energon to drink. He was watching his favorite movie, and getting everything he ever wanted. He was smiling, the pain dampeners taking almost all the pain away, and the yummy treats and movie making him temporary forget about what had happened.

Starscream was exhausted, not having recharged or refueled at all, his systems warm from his stress and earlier panic. He was typing on a datapad, every so often leaning over and kissing his son's cheekplates. Starfire hugged his stuffed turbofox, snuggled in all his cushions, and happy that his carrier was with him.

The door to the berthroom opened and Starscream's trinemates entered. They're wings low, having heard about what had happened after returning from patrol.

"Hey, Starfire." Skywarp forced a small smile. "So, guess what? I got you a new toy!"

Starfire looked up, eager to see his gift. He quickly took the small, robotic toy, giggling at his uncle. Skywarp kissed his cheekplates, then nuzzled olfactory sensors with him.

"Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Uncle 'Warp."

Thundercracker turned to Starscream. "Star? How are you?" He asked softly.

"Please… Don't talk to me… I-I can't handle it right now." He swallowed, not looking at his brother.

Thundercracker slowly nodded, knowing his trineleader needed space. He leaned forward and kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "Alright, we'll leave you be. Call us if you need anything and don't do anything stupid."

Starscream slowly nodded, not looking away from his datapad. Thundercracker vented a sigh, then looked over at Skywarp.

"'Warp, let's go. They need some space."

"Okay…" Skywarp said softly, giving his nephew another kiss for getting off the berth and walking out the door with Thundercracker.

Starscream watched them go, then resumed his typing. He read over the note, and swallowed. Trembling, he tapped the send button, the email asking Skyfire to meet him being delivered to his lover's inbox.

* * *

**Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starfire was feeling much better now, finally off the pain dampeners and able to run around the hab suite again. The wounds were mostly repaired, only hurting if Starfire stretched his backplates too much. The Seekerlet had never left the hab suite, neither did his carrier. Starscream had ignored every call from Megatron, Soundwave, and anyone else. He directed the calls from his Seekers to Thundercracker, not speaking to anyone. He just stayed with his son, taking lots of pictures of them together and his son smiling. And talking to his son about everything, educating him, playing with him, and refusing to be away from him.

His trinemates noticed the odd behavior, not sure why the Air Commander was being excessively clingy to his son. They heard him crying a lot at night after Starfire fell into recharge. He would pace, he would whisper to himself, and he was visibly nervous about something. But they couldn't figure out what. Not until now.

Starscream filled a box with datapads and everything he could that was Starfire's. Starfire was packing his own bag, having been told by his carrier that they were going to Cybertron for another business trip, but it was going to be quite long so he needed to take everything. Thundercracker and Skywarp watched them, knowing what was happening.

"You got all your toys, games, movies, datapads, and everything that is yours?" Starscream asked softly, stroking his son's helm.

"Yup!" Starfire smiled, excited to go back to Cybertron. "All my stuff is in my bag!" He proudly closed it, locking it securely shut.

Starscream nodded, closing up the box he had filled with the rest of the items exclusively for his son. "Good, sweetie. Don't lose any of your things."

"I won't."

Starscream studied him for a moment before unsubspacing his camera. "Want to take another picture together?"

"Yeah!" Starfire smiled, running over to his carrier.

Starscream forced a smirk, got down on a knee, and wrapped an arm around his son. The two smiled as their selfie was taken. Starscream kissed his son's cheekplates, then subspaced the camera.

"I love you, Starfire. You know that, right?"

Starfire nodded. "And I love you!" He then hugged his carrier.

Starscream swallowed, fighting back tears. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm so blessed to have you as a son." He kissed his cheekplates. "Go get your bag."

Starfire released him, ran over to his bag, and grabbed it. Starscream subspaced the box, then picked up his son, placing him on his hip. Starfire hugged his carrier with one arm as the other held his bag. The Air Commander gave a single nod to his trinemates, signaling he was ready. They approached, Skywarp grabbed his brothers by the arms, then they teleported.

* * *

Skyfire sat at the tryst, looking up at the beautiful, clear sky. He smiled, so excited to finally see his son after nearly three stellar cycles. He had seem many pictures, but to actually see his little creation faceplate to faceplate was what he truly wanted.

He looked up at the sound of air being displaced, his smile widening when he saw the Elite Trine. The Seekers flew down the canyon wall, landed, and slowly walked over. Skyfire's smiled slowly vanished, feeling the tension. Something was wrong.

He stood up, looked around to make sure there was no one else around, then started to approach. "Starscream?"

Starscream swallowed, stopping before Skyfire. "S-Starfire, r-remember your sire, Skyfire?"

Starfire looked up at him, not sure why there were here instead of riding a ship to Cybertron. "No…" He slowly shook his helm.

"I know… I-it's been a while." He hesitantly placed his son on the ground.

Skyfire got on one knee and held out his arms. "Hey, Starfire. You've grown so much since I last saw you." He smiled.

Starfire nervously stepped behind his carrier, holding his servo. Skyfire's smile faded away. He turned to Starscream.

The Air Commander was trembling, his optics filled with static. "S-Sky…. S-something c-cam-me u-up." He stuttered, his wings rattling against his backplates, this being far too much for him to handle.

Skyfire swallowed. "What happened?" He asked softly, thinking he may know the answer.

"M-Megatron h-hurt Starfire t-to get to me. H-he's in danger with me. I-I can't keep him. Y-you have to take him."

Starfire's optics widened, looking up at his carrier.

Skyfire just looked at him. "What? Star, I-I can't. The-the others-" He started.

"It's too dangerous." Starscream said softly. "H-he can't stay with me."

"What am I going to tell the other Autobots if I bring him home? To the brass?!" Skyfire demanded in a hushed tone.

"He can't stay, Sky. I'm sorry. I don't know. Y-your Prime would be more understanding. He w-wouldn't hurt a youngling." Starscream said almost inaudibly, his optics filled with unending sadness.

Skyfire vented a small sigh. "He's my son… _our_ son. I'll take care of him, love. I just… I just wish I was more prepared."

"I'm not prepared at all." Starscream swallowed, his optics momentarily offlining. "I-I can't do this. I can't handle being separated from him. He's my entire world. I-" He paused. "Please, keep him safe. I can't anymore."

"I will. I'll do everything I can to for him… for you."

"Here," Starscream unsubspaced the box filled with datapads. "I-I packed his lessons, and-and his favorite movies and games. I-I even made a list for you. To help you." He selected one datapad and held it up. "This has everything he still has to learn. All his textpads are here. Everything he still needs to learn. I already made up the lessons. I-I even have listed his usual routine. H-he onlines at 07:00 planetary time with me, refuels with a cube and additives. H-he then refuels again after three more joors. He must be in berth no later than 22:00 planetary time. No excuses. He likes his energon warmed up before drinking. And he won't eat anything green. No green energon." Starscream shuttered his optics as coolant started to pool in them. "He hates the green. He sometimes likes stories read to him before recharge, and he gets dessert _after_ dinner, not before. Make sure he remembers to clean himself regularly, especially behind the audio receptors. He a-always forgets to clean there. A-and make sure he actually studies and not spend all orbital cycle on those stupid videogames of his. And-and make sure he-"

"I will." Skyfire said softly as he took the box and datapad before subspacing them. "I will go over everything and take care of him, love."

"Remember that he doesn't like green energon." Starscream said with a brittle vocalizer, trying to fight back sobs as his optics filled with static. "He-he's picky."

"No green energon. Got it."

"And hug him for me. Every orbital cycle." Starscream was trembling harder now, so close to losing his battle against his emotions. "And kiss him goodnight, every night. And-and tell him that I love him, and that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Skyfire hugged his mate when the Seeker covered his faceplates and started to cry. He listened to the muffled, sparkbroken sobs coming from the poor Air Commander. Of all the decisions he had ever made when leading an army and fighting a war, this was the hardest. To give the most precious thing of his away, even if it was to one he trusted as much as Skyfire.

Starscream took a moment before pushing him away. "Protect him, Skyfire. Please."

"I will. I promise."

Starscream swallowed, then turned to his son. He got down on one knee, cupping Starfire's faceplates. "L-listen to your sire. I trust him a-and he'll protect you. B-better than carrier has. I'm sorry this is happening. I love you, Starfire, and I'm doing this because of that. You'll be safe with him. I-I'll visit whenever I can. A-and hopefully soon I can come back for you. Th-that we live as a family."

Starfire had coolant leaking from his optics. "Please, d-don't leave me, carrier. I-I'm scared."

"Me, too." Starscream said softly, wiping the coolant tears away from his son's cheekplates with his thumbs. Then, he hugged his son. "Be brave, sweetie. I'll come back. I promise. I just need to keep you safe."

Starfire hugged his carrier, clinging to him as he trembled. "Please, don't leave me!" He started to sob.

Starscream kissed him on the cheekplates. "I love you, my perfect, precious creation. More than you could possibly fathom." He kissed his brow. "Stay with your sire."

The Air Commander stood up, taking a step back. Skywarp was instantly over, on his knees and hugging Starfire as he cried.

"Be careful, Starfire. I love you. Stay safe, a-and don't talk to strangers." The black Seeker stuttered, trembling as coolant tears ran down his cheekplates.

Starfire started to cry harder, not wanting to lose his uncles either. "I-I love you, Uncle 'Warp. Please, don't do this."

Skywarp kissed him on the cheekplates. "We have to keep you safe, sweetspark. I'm sorry." He then let go and stood up.

Thundercracker got down and embraced his nephew, remaining silent as coolant leaked from his optics. He stroked the backplates of the bawling Seekerlet, trying to control his emotions.

"Be brave, Starfire. We love you. This isn't the end. We _will_ come back for you. We _will_ figure things out and everything _will_ get better. Just stay strong, hold on to hope, and know we love you and are doing whatever we can to take care of you. Every Seeker is your ally. Go to one of them if anything happens. And stay close to your sire."

"I-I don't w-want to l-leave you guys. Please, Uncle TC."

"I love you, Starfire. You have your carrier's coding. You're strong like him. I know you are." He kissed his brow. "Fly safe and true until we meet again."

"M-may th-the wind c-currents guide you s-safely t-to your destination." Skyfire swallowed, remembering how the Seeker farewell went after Thundercracker had taught him it some time ago.

"The same for you, sweetie." He kissed him again before slowly standing up.

"I love you, Uncle TC." He said softly, his wings so low.

"I love you, too, Starfire."

Starscream quickly returned to his son, hugging him as he cried. He couldn't do this. He couldn't say goodbye. Not to his son. Not like this. Why did this damn world have to be so fragged up!? Why did there have to be war? Why did Megatron have to become a monster? Nothing was right in his life. His son now having to be taken away from his just to protect him.

Thus the wretched saga of Starscream's miserable life continues.

"I love you. I'll be back. I love you, I always will. I'll return. Stay strong. I love you." He kissed his son on the cheekplates for a lingering moment, his spark dropping. "Listen to your sire. H-he'll take care of you. Stay safe." He kissed him again before finally letting go, standing, and quickly walking away.

"Carrier, please, don't!" Starfire started to go after him.

Starscream transformed, his trinemates doing the same, and flew off. Starfire screamed, running after them, his optics pouring coolant.

"CARRIER! PLEASE! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He shouted with all of his might, running until the Elite Trine was no longer visible.

He collapse to the ground, shrieking as he cried, covering his faceplates. His entire world shattered. Left by his carrier and uncles, his family, to be with a sire he didn't even know. A world he was unfamiliar with. His life forever changed.

Skyfire swallowed, all of this so much to take in. Starscream was too broken to even say goodbye to him. The shuttle picked up Starfire's bag and slowly began to approach him. How ever would he explain this to the Autobot brass?

* * *

Skyfire landed in his alt. mode just outside of the Autobot headquarters. He opened his hull, letting the Seekerlet out, who tightly clutched his bag. The shuttle transformed, then gestured for his son to follow him. The two approached the opening of the _Ark_ , stopping when Hound, Trailbreaker, and Windcharger stepped before him. Starfire swallowed, stepping slightly behind Skyfire.

"Sky… Who's that?" Trailbreaker pointed at the Seekerlet.

Skyfire was silent a moment before speaking. "He's my son. Starfire."

* * *

Starfire sat on a bench, his bag beside him as he held a datapad. He wiped at his optics, looking at pictures of him with his carrier and uncles. It was completely silent in the corridor outside the door to the Conference Room, only the quick intakes of the sparkling as he tried to calm his systems, sounding much like one sniffling. His wings were so low, tired from all his crying.

Skids sat across from him, a ped resting on a knee and his arms crossed. He curiously eyed the Seekerlet, noting all the obvious Starscream characteristics and the parts that came from Skyfire. He was a good looking Seekerlet, surely going to became an incredibly handsome mech once he was done growing.

"Hey." Skids finally said after he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Starfire slowly looked up, his crimson optics dim, some static still in them. "Hey…" He said softly.

"So… How are you?"

"Terrible…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Starfire swallowed, then looked back down at his datapad, not in the mood for conversation. Skids sensed it and chewed on his lip plates, wishing they would hurry up inside of the Conference Room.

* * *

**(Inside the Conference Room.)**

Skyfire sat at the end of the long table, nervously wringing his servos as the Autobot brass stationed on Earth stared him down. He swallowed, not use to having them look or speak to him as they were.

"You snuck out to see Starscream and… ended up sparking him." The Prime said slowly.

"Y-yes, sir. It was only the one time. I haven't seen him since. well, minus just earlier." Skyfire said slowly, hoping they bought his lies. He never was good at lying.

"Did you know about your son prior to this orbital cycle?"

"I did. I had run into Starscream on the battlefield some time ago and we… managed to have a small chat. He told me about Starfire and everything. I-I was ecstatic."

"I don't believe that." Prowl said. "About you not knowing prior to that or you not having seen Starscream more than you claim to have."

"Prowl, let's hear Skyfire out." Optimus turned back to the shuttle. "Why has he given your son to you?"

Skyfire swallowed. "He told me… That Megatron had attacked Starfire, and he was scared about it happening a second time. He loves Starfire. Starfire is everything to him and so… He didn't want to risk it. It broke his spark to have to say goodbye to our son."

"How did you know to meet Starscream?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"That's treason." Prowl stated.

Skyfire turned to him. "Treason is telling him Autobot secrets. I doubt love letters would cause the Decepticons to win the war."

"He sent you a message?" Optimus inquired.

"Via commlink frequency. He only does that for emergencies." He lied, not wanting them to feel the need to check his computer.

"I see." The Prime bought it, seeing no reason why Skyfire would lie. He had always been loyal for all the time they had worked together.

Prowl didn't though. "Optimus, we have a bargaining chip if Starscream really does care for his son."

"Aw, come on, man." Jazz interjected. "Ehs jus' a sparklin', Prowler. He was hurt an' needs pruhtection from ol' Buckethelm."

"I concur with Jazz." The Prime said firmly.

"Don't you always." Prowl muttered, his doorwings flicking slightly. "Optimus, if we can use the sparkling to our advantage, we could obtain valuable intel or capture Starscream."

"You will not use my son in such a way." Skyfire said abruptly, his optics narrowing.

"We will not discuss this now." Optimus Prime said sternly. "Skyfire, take your son to Ratchet to have him looked over, then you may take him to your quarters or show him around. But, keep him out of the Control Room and other such locations."

"I will. Thank you, Optimus." Skyfire stood up, glancing at Prowl, then walking out.

The Praxian turned to Optimus. "I don't trust him or this situation."

"Do ya ever trust anyone?" Jazz asked as he rested an elbow on the table and held his chin.

"Ehts a sparklin'. Not an Insecticon, bu' ah do question eht. Da 'ole leavin' eht 'ere." Iron Hide said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"I believe Skyfire should be monitored." Prowl suggested. "If he is in contact with the enemy, and not just _any_ enemy, but Starscream himself, then that is reason to be concerned of a possible slip in information." He began to go through files on a datapad he held. "It is also against the Autobot code to be interfacing with the enemy."

"Dey were lovers for a long time, man." Jazz pointed out.

"It still counts as treason."

"Kind of romantic ta me." Jazz smirked, knowing it pissed off the tactician.

Prowl gave him a cold glare that could instantly murder a lesser being than Jazz. The head of Special Ops chuckled, so used to that look.

Optimus vented a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. He betted that Megatron didn't have his officers all toying with each other like this.

* * *

Skyfire led his son down the corridors to medbay, palming the door open. Skyfire walked beside him, his wings low, dragging his bag behind him. He curiously looked around the room, noting the similarities to the medbay on the _Nemesis_.

Ratchet looked up from where he was fixing the damaged arm joint of Powerglide who had made the mistake of flying in the same airspace as the Aerialbots. "Skyfire?" He asked slowly, eying the Seekerlet that strangely looked like the Autobot scientist.

Skyfire vented a sigh. "Ratchet… This is my son, Starfire. I… Could you check him over please? Make sure he's in tip top shape?"

"You have a son?" Powerglide asked completely confused.

Skyfire didn't see the point of hiding it. "I… had a secret run in with my past lover, Starscream. This is the result." He gestured to Starfire. "And I don't care what you have to say on the matter. I was thoroughly dished out by Prowl just a bit ago."

"We won't say anything." Ratchet held his servos up in a peaceful manner. "And what is your designation?"

Starfire remained silent, slightly stepping behind his sire.

"He's Starfire. He's just nervous." Skyfire picked up his son and placed him on the nearest medberth.

The Seekerlet clutched his bag, wings drooping, anxiously watching the Autobot medic approach.

"Hello, I'm Ratchet. It's nice to meet you, Starfire." The Autobot CMO so sweetly smiled as he held a servo out to the little one.

Starfire studied him for a moment before looking at the red hand. He then made optic contact with the doctor. "Carrier said not to talk ta strangers…" He hugged his bag, wanting some protection from it.

"And I'm glad he told you that. I won't hurt you. I'm a doctor and I'm just going to check you over. You've seen a doctor before, right?"

Starfire slowly nodded. "Hook… Carrier bites and kicks him. Hook calls carrier 'nemesis' and 'slagging idiot' a lot."

"Well, that's not very nice." Ratchet commented as he held up his scanner. "Could you move your bag for a moment? I just want to scan you."

Starfire hesitated, then slowly did so. Ratchet scanned him then viewed the results as the Seekerlet hugged his bag again.

"Hmm, it says that you are slightly low on energon, your systems are under stress, and seems like you've been crying a lot by the low level of coolant."

Starfire slowly nodded. "C-carrier left me… H-he said he's protecting me but I don't wanna leave carrier. We're best friends." He opened his bag and pulled out a datapad. He online it and held it up, showing a selfie of him with his carrier, smiling so happily together. "That's my carrier. He's da best."

"So why did he give you to your sire?"

"Poopyhelm attacked me…"

"Who?"

"Megatron."

Powerglide snickered.

"I see." Ratchet slowly nodded, smiling at the Seekerlet's choice of words. "How do you feel about being here?"

Starfire was silent, glancing up at Skyfire, then at Ratchet. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this grounder. Just the way he smiled and talked… He seemed like a nice, trustworthy person. He gestured for Ratchet to come closer, with the CMO did. Starfire made his servos into a circle around his mouth and whispered into the doctor's audio receptor.

"I don't like eht. But don't tell sire. I don't want him to be mad."

Ratchet eyed the little one. "Why do you think he'll be mad?" He whispered back.

"Because…" The Seekerlet picked at a corner of his bag, looking down. "Carrier said he would protect me, but… I don't feel protected by 'im."

"Ah, I see. Why don't you feel protected by him?"

Starfire bit his lower lip plate, thinking out his answer before saying anything. "B-because…" He then broke down in sobs. "Carrier couldn't protect me!" He started to cry harder, coolant leaking from his optics.

Skyfire's wings lowered, slowly reaching down to his son. "Oh, Starfire…"

"NO!" Starfire screamed. "I don't want you! C-carrier left me b-because of you! I-if you d-didn't exist I-I would still be with 'im!"

"Starfire, That's not-"

Starfire only cried harder, scooting away from his sire. He wanted someone to hold him, to comfort him, he was a Seeker after all, and such things were natural to them. But, he didn't want his sire. He looked up and held his arms out to Ratchet, not knowing anyone that he would prefer.

Ratchet hesitated, but the sparkling was just too innocent and adorable to ignore. He picked him up, being careful of the sensitive wings. "He's lighter than most sparklings this age." He pointed out.

Skyfire didn't speak immediately. "Yeah, Seekers are really light. I can pick up Starscream and spin him around as if he's made of microlattice." He vented a sigh before gently taking his son away from Ratchet, easily holding him against his chestpiece with one servo. "I best get him settled in. Thanks Ratchet."

Starfire clung to his sire, just needing the physical contact. He noticed the Autobot insignia on the chest plates, running the tips of his digits over it. He somehow remembered that very insignia, surrounded by white. He had met his sire before, he just couldn't remember it other than that sad looking symbol.

Skyfire picked up his son's bag and walked out of medbay, then down the hallway. He knew it wouldn't be long before the entire _Ark_ crew knew about the new arrival. Secrets could never stay secrets on this ship.

He ignored the Autobots giving him odd looks and soon arrived at his quarters. He put in the code and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, welcome to your new home." He forced a small smile.

"Eht's not my home." Starfire said quietly. "My home ehs on the _Nemesis_ in the hab suite with carrier and Uncle Warp and Uncle TC."

"Well, sweetie, this is home for now." He set his son down. "I'm sorry things ended up like this, but it will get better. I promise."

Starfire didn't say anything, choosing to instead take his bag and climb onto the large berth. Skyfire unsubspaced the box that Starscream had given him, placing it on his desk. He opened it, rummaged through it a bit, then pulled out the datapad with all the information he needed.

"Let's see…" He swiped through the contents of the datapad. "Outline of lessons, what he has already taught you, refueling you, bathing you, rules you must follow, military commands..?" He said the last one slowly. "He seriously taught you military commands?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Starfire nonchalantly answered, looking through his bag.

Skyfire glanced back, then rolled his optics. Starscream so would do that. "What you can and cannot read or watch and which age you can view such things… Your whole orbital cycle routine. Seeker culture and etiquette that you must learn… And his take on all of it. Wow, he is thorough in everything, isn't he? Primus, even instructions here on lecturing you to get a trine when you are old enough. He even wrote down how I am to kick you out of the trine when you're twenty-five stellar cycles old."

"Grab my neck and kick my aft literary out the door while shouting he expects grandcreations." Starfire replied matter-of-factly, pulling out his stuffed turbofox toy.

Skyfire looked back at him. "He already went over this with you?"

"He's gone over a lot. He just wants eht repeated so eht's 'grounded ehnto' my brain module."

"I'm not a Seeker. How am I supposed to talk about this stuff when I know only the basics?"

Starfire shrugged. "Beats me."

"I'll read through it later." He swiped back to the instructions on refueling the Seekerlet. "Wow, you drink a lot of energon."

"That's what carrier tells me."

Skyfire grabbed a cube from his desk, searched inside of the box until he found the carrier additives, and added a vial to the energon. He sloshed it around, then handed it to his son. Starfire took it, then sipped some.

"Hey, know why you put additives in it?"

"Why?" Skyfire asked, but already knew the answer.

"Because, da tiny, metal grains fuse inside of the growing frame to make eht grow. Like adding dirt to a hill to make a mountain!" He smiled. "An' carrying peoples take the additives so they go to help make the protoform."

"Correct. You know a lot."

"I do." He nodded sagely. "I also know about interface."

Skyfire's optics widened. "He seriously taught you about that? Primus… I thought it was ten stellar cycles… That's what I was told about Seeker culture."

"He told me because I saw 'im doing eht." He giggled. "He makes weird sounds with Uncle Warp and Uncle TC."

"Okay, stop. Change of subject. So, um, what do you like to do?"

"Help carrier with his work. An' play videogames. An' draw. An' cuddle with carrier. We take selfies."

"We can do that."

Starfire eyed him. "No, I want carrier."

"Starscream isn't here right now."

Starfire was silent a moment before slowly nodding. "No… H-he isn't..!" He hugged his toy, breaking into sobs.

Skyfire sat beside his son, stroking his backplates. This was not going to be easy. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Starscream. Why couldn't they be together? Why did this damn war have to do this to their family?

He pulled his son onto his lap, hugging him as he continued to cry. He felt him trembling, so scared to be away from the only family he ever knew and with this sire he didn't remember and surrounded my strange people. Skyfire couldn't imagine how hard it was for his son. He knew so little of the world, and yet he was thrown into this completely knew one so suddenly, all after a cruel act of violence.

Why couldn't things be simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, I just did that. Told you things would get intense in this story. :P**
> 
> **Shockwave has such an impressive bust. ;)**
> 
> **Yes, Starfire's "don't leave me" is a reference to Starscream saying it regarding his abusive past.**
> 
> **Ratchet's smiles cure cancer. It's true. (Too bad he wasn't around to cure my cat... :( )**
> 
> **Microlattice is the worlds lightest metal which is 99.9% air. Look it up.**
> 
> **And things will only get MORE INTENSE! Yes, that's right. You'll hate me more. And, yes, crying so hard can make you vomit. Poor baby, Starfire. I'm sorry, but it's for the story. You'll forgive me, I'm sure of it. ;)**
> 
> **Looking forward to writing more asshole Prowl. The prickiest prick in the galaxy. Can't help but love the fucking douchebag. He's racist, doesn't care about people unless it gets what he wants, and manipulates situations. Just like the corrupted police force these days in the USA. Which, apparently IDW purposely made him racist due to that. IDW is so awesome when they aren't killing my favorite characters (looking at you, James Roberts).**


	7. Getting Use to New People

"I want you.  
But more than anything,  
I just want it to be okay,  
to want you."

~ Unknown

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep the more I give to thee,

The more I have for both are infinite."

~ _Romeo and Juliet_ , William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Starfire ran as fast as he could through the corridors of the _Nemesis_ , his optics wide, terrified of what was happening. Large grounders, all black, glowing red optics, and shouting at him chased him. They were catching up, they were almost upon him.

He ran into the Control Room and into his carrier's arms. Starscream flared his wings, engine growling, and optics narrowed. Starfire just clung to him, knowing he was safe with his carrier from all things. But then the scary mechs began to attack. He buried his faceplates into Starscream's chest plates, trembling, feeling his carrier holding him tightly as he fought off the demons.

Then, Starfire screamed as servos grasped him, tearing him away from his carrier. He grabbed Starscream's servo, feeling his spark sink as fear engulfed his being.

Then his carrier was gone.

He was on the floor, the evil mechs all around him with deadly weapons. Starfire screamed as they began to attack him, their weapons stabbing and sending searing pain through his frail frame.

Skyfire startled online, quickly looking down and seeing his son screaming and crying. "Starfire, online! Sweetie, you're having a nightmare." He gently shook the Seekerlet.

Starfire's optics instantly onlined. He looked up at Skyfire, confused as to why he was there and not carrier. Then he remembered. His optics offlined, faceplates scrunched up, and cried. He cuddled against his sire, burying his faceplates into the broad chestpiece of his creator and just let it all out.

Skyfire stroked the backplates of his creation, knowing it would be some time before Starfire would be comfortable with this change.

* * *

Skyfire carried his son to the Mess Hall, the little one bombarding him with a sea of endless questions.

"Why is it orange?"

"Because that's the color of the ship."

"Why orange? The _Nemesis_ is purple an' blue. She's a better ship. Why do you call ships 'she?' Hey, who's that? He looks funny. Sire, can you hover on your peds? Seekers can. Who's the Communications Officer? I wanna talk ta carrier. Hey, why isn't the ship underwater? The _Nemesis_ is. Carrier says Autobots are dummyhelms. Carrier never lies. Carrier also says he's fabulous an' he's the fastest flyer _ever_! I can't fly, not yet. Carrier says I need to grow some more. That light is out. Sire, what rank are you? Carrier is Second in Commander and Air Commander, or, Air Marshall. He's also Alpha Seeker. Carrier's full designation title is really, really, _really_ long! Hey, are there outliers here? Uncle 'Warp and Soundwave are outliers. Did you know Soundwave can hear your thoughts! An' Uncle 'Warp teleports, like, SSPLLEW! And he's _gone_!"

"Do you talk this much to your carrier?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"I see…"

"Carrier said he's gonna tear out my vocalizer one orbital cycle."

"He actually said that?"

"Yeah, so I told him to bite me."

Skyfire rubbed over his faceplates with his free servo. "Where did you learn that..?"

"I heard Uncle 'Warp say eht to carrier."

"Do you always talk to your carrier like that?"

"Yes. Carrier calls me 'stinky' so I call him 'afthelm,' because that's what my uncles say he is. And he says he is one so he's fine with me calling him that. Carrier also showed me how to shoot a small pistol. OH! He let me try a teeny tiny bit of engex. It tasted weird."

Skyfire rolled his optics. He was going to murder Starscream when he saw him next. Teaching their son about interface far too young, encouraging him to cuss and talk back to his creators, using a gun, _and_ drinking! He had hoped maybe Thundercracker could keep Starscream in some control, but seems he was wrong about that.

"Carrier has nice breast plates." He just kept blabbering.

"Okay, sweetie, how about we change the subject."

"Change your faceplates!" He giggled, his little wings stubs fluttering.

Skyfire raised an optical ridge. "Um, not sure I follow…"

"Follow you to hell! Carrier says we're all going to hell and he's piloting the ship."

"Of course he would say that…" Skyfire grumbled as he palmed the door open to the Mess Hall and set his son down. "Okay, you know how to get energon?"

"Yes!" Starfire smiled proudly, trotting ahead and looking for where the energon dispenser was. He located it, running by Autobots and stopping in front of it. He paused, not able to reach the cubes. "SIRE! HELP!"

Autobots looked over, whispering amongst themselves. The news had spread about Skyfire being a sire and his son now on base, but it was still surprising to actually see this confirmation.

Skyfire approached his son and helped him get a cube down. Starfire took it, smiled so sweetly at his creator, then proceeded to pour himself some energon. Skyfire handed him a vial of additives, and the little one emptied it into his drink. He then sipped it.

"Eht tastes different."

"That's because we use a different energy source. The volcano allows us to make energon right here, while your carrier gets it from, whatever they get it from." Skyfire explained.

Starfire scanned the room, looking for a place to sit down. He couldn't find any empty tables, just strangers all glancing his way. Skyfire got himself his morning ration and gestured for his son to follow him. The Seekerlet did so, his wings a little low from his nervousness.

Skyfire sat down at a table and gestured for Starfire to sit beside him. The Seekerlet ignored the gesture and instead sat on his sire's lap. He had never sat simply on a chair before. He had _always_ been on either Starscream's lap, or the lap of Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, or another Seeker. The Seekerlet set down his cube beside Skyfire's much larger one, then looked up at his sire, smiling that adorable smile of his. It was his way of silently asking if he was doing alright and wanting to be told how much he was loved. Skyfire didn't know it, so simply smiled back and patted his son's helm. Starfire accepted it, rather having his carrier there anyway.

Wheeljack looked up, sitting at the same table. "Yeah… Still find it hard to believe."

"What? That I have a son?" Skyfire inquired, gently stroking Starfire's wing stubs, knowing that Starscream liked that being done to him.

"Hey, I mean, first off, you and Starscream together, and then keeping him a secret for how long?"

"Over six stellar cycles."

"I'm five stellar cycles." Starfire piped up.

"I'm including when you were still in your carrier."

"How did the top guys take it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think they are more surprised than anything else. Not so much that I have a creation with a Decepticon, but with _who_ I had a creation with."

"It's pretty shocking that Starscream of all mechs would be your lover. Especially after seeing him shoot you up like he did."

Skyfire vented a sigh. "My beloved is good at acting… Always has been…" He looked down at his cube for a moment before taking a sip.

"Weird hearing you say that."

"Well, everyone knows now. You all can see it." He gestured to Starfire. "Wheeljack… I love Starscream. I won't deny it anymore. He's everything to me, and this damn war is just making everything so hard for us. I… I know he's being hurt and having to do things that my old Starscream never had to do. I want to just be with him and to save him from everything. I just want to raise a family with him."

"Does he have the same feelings for you?"

"He does. I know he does. Before this runt came along he had talked to me about having sparklings when the war was over. And I was accepted into his trine. We didn't do anything formal for it, but his trinemates finally came around, accepted me, and so all that needs to happen is for the war to end and Starscream not die from however it ends. I might sound traitorous, but I am scared about the Autobots winning when it comes to Starscream. I don't want him executed. He's good. He just… He's just doing what he needs to in order to survive with that lot he's stuck with."

Wheeljack slowly nodded. "Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a while." He paused to drink a little of his energon. "How does it feel to be a sire? And more importantly, to have your son living with you."

Skyfire sheepishly smiled. "It feels amazing, 'Jack. I'm so proud to have him as a son. Just look at his adorable face."

Starfire giggled, loving it whenever he was complemented.

"He is very cute. Looks a lot like you."

"Nah, he totally looks like Star."

"So, what's your designation again?"

"Starfire." The little one said quickly.

"Starfire. Hmm, I see where they came up with that. So, Starfire, what do you think of being here with Autobots?"

"I don't like eht." The Seekerlet said softly. "I want carrier."

"I'm sorry. Well, is there anything I can do for you to make you happy?"

"Beat up Megatron an' take me back to carrier."

"I wish I had that power."

Starfire looked up at his sire, then leaned back against his torso as he sipped his cube. He didn't listen to the conversation the two adults were having. It was about recent events and things he was already quite aware of. He was mostly done with his cube and quite comfortable enjoying the warmth of Skyfire's frame when others were suddenly at their table.

"Wow, they look weirder when in miniature form."

"I think he's kind of cute."

"Congrats, Skyfire! I wish I had known sooner so I could have said something sooner or maybe make you a gift or something for your creation or whatever you would have wanted for him. Wow, he really does look like you, and he does look a lot like Starscream, so I guess the rumors are true about who the carrier is."

"What's his designation?"

"Why is he here?"

Skyfire raised his servos to silence all the questions. "Guys, one at a time."

"Where did he come from?" Someone just blurted out.

Starfire took the question the wrong way. "Sire an' carrier interfaced an' I came from carrier's gestation tank!" He smiled, so happy to be helping his sire answer all the questions.

There was a long, awkward silence, many just dumbly staring at the Seekerlet. Skyfire facepalmed as there were immature snickers.

"I think I like him already." Smokescreen chuckled.

"I apologize for my son's… choice of words. His carrier… isn't the most cut out for teaching a sparkling manners." Skyfire said slowly.

"Starscream, right?" Inferno asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, way to go, Skyfire! Getting some with the top 'Cons!" Sideswipe smirked. "So, have you been labeled as a traitor by Red Alert, then?"

"Him and Prowl…"

"It's sweet in a way… Forbidden love." Bluestreak said slowly. "But, why Starscream? He's… not a nice guy."

"He's nice. He just… Adapted. The old Starscream is still in there. Just needs some coaxing to come out." Skyfire said softly.

"Uh huh. Nice people aren't murderers, rapists, and psychopaths." Sideswipe crossed his arms.

Skyfire gave him a sideways glare. "Says the one who boasts about all the Decepticons he's killed."

"They attacked me first."

"Yeah, well Starscream was attacked first as well. Just… Don't talk about him like that. You don't know him like I do. He's been through a lot."

"Carrier is the best!" Starfire piped up. "Hey, did you know my carrier is the Decepticon Second in Command? He leads an army!" He smiled, so proud about his carrier.

"Yeah, already knew that." Nosecone replied.

"Carrier has awesome breast plates." Starfire snickered.

Autobots roared with laughter as Skyfire felt like sinking into the floor. Undoubtedly, Skywarp had played a role in corrupting his creation.

Starfire smiled, liking how easy it was to make everyone laugh and be happy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all?

"Primus, he's great. Hey, kid, you wanna hang out with us?" Sideswipe winked at him.

"I know what you're trying to do, Sideswipe." Skyfire said as he stroked his son's helm.

"What?"

"You're just trying to get information regarding Starscream and trying to manipulate Starfire to become an Autobot. Well, you don't need to know anything more about my mate, and it is Starfire's decision if he will become an Autobot, Decepticon, or remain neutral."

"I'mma be Decepticon like carrier!" Starfire proclaimed.

"And you may if you so want to. But right now, you are too young."

"Carrier said twenty-five stellar cycles. I get kicked out of the trine and then I choose what I want to do with my life. And I have to get a trine and make him grandcreations."

"Well, I'm not a Seeker, so I say you can go out and do whatever you like at age twenty stellar cycles. And if you don't want a trine you don't have to get one. But, if Starscream heard me say that he would tear me apart."

"Carrier beat you up." Starfire giggled.

"Yes, carrier most certainly can, and has, beat me up. He's very tough and is an incredible warrior."

"I'mma be a warrior like carrier." He smiled.

"He's also a scientist like me."

"I'mma be a scientist too! An' a trineleader! An' an Alpha!"

"I don't think you want to be an Alpha."

"I do."

"I means you have to beat up your carrier."

Starfire paused, thinking it over, then shook his helm. "No, I don't wanna hurt carrier. I won't be an Alpha. I wanna be painted red an' blue like carrier!"

"Did you know your carrier has the same color scheme as his carrier? His carrier was the kindest, but she disappeared when he was about your age."

"Where she go?"

"He doesn't know. She probably was killed. But, I'll let him tell you that story. He's only told me bits and pieces of it."

Starfire was silent for a moment, thinking about that. His carrier has lost _his_ carrier? She was probably killed? What if his carrier was killed and he never saw him again? That couldn't happen. He wanted his carrier to be with him forever!

Starfire looked up at his sire, scrunched his faceplates, and began to cry. "I want carrier!" He sobbed, clinging to his creator.

Skyfire stroked his backplates lovingly. "I know you do, sweetie."

* * *

Skyfire sat in the lab working on a drone. Starfire was on his lap, curiously watching his sire put the drone together. The Seekerlet made himself useful by holding tools and laughing whenever his sire messed up in some way.

"Okay, screwdriver."

"Here!" Starfire proudly held up the tool.

Skyfire took it and began to use it on the machine. Starfire stuck the end of a long slot screwdriver in his mouth and contently chewed on it. He was a bit bored, not use to this new routine.

"I'm missing a piece…" Skyfire said slowly after scanning the work desk. "Here." He picked up his son, stood up, and placed the Seekerlet on the chair. "Wait here. I'm going to check the backroom real quick."

"Okie dokie, sire!" Starfire called out as Skyfire started to walk away.

The Seekerlet chewed on the screwdriver for a bit more before setting it aside. He stood up on the chair, then clambered onto the desk. He analyzed the drone and all the pieces. Then, he studied the datapad that had the basic layout of the drone. He bit his lower lip plate, then decided that he wanted to help his sire even more.

He grabbed another screwdriver, a screw, and began to work on the drone. He stuck his glossa out the corner of his mouth, determined to make his sire proud. He had watched Hotlink and the Constructicons put many things together, so, surely this would be nothing. Hotlink had even taught him some things whenever he was sparkling-sat by Hotlink's trine.

He had managed to get many metal parts screwed on when the arm of the drone came off. He picked it up and tried screwing it back on, but it simply wouldn't stay. He looked around and found a bottle of adhesive. He opened it and tipped it, wanting only a little smidge to come out, but instead half the bottle poured out and coated the lifeless robot.

"Uh oh." Starfire said to himself, quickly grabbing a nearby rag and trying to wipe the mess clean. "There." He stated after removing much of the glue. He then set the rag down over some tools and started to return to work on the drone.

Skyfire walked back over after some time in the back. He set down a box of parts on the work table then looked up. "PRIMUS!" His servos shot up and grabbed the top of his helm, his optics widening.

Starfire sat there, tools, rags, and even a datapad now glue to his body. The drone was simply a scrap pile with every piece screwed together, and adhesive covering it all. The Seekerlet smiled.

"I helped you, sire!" He fluttered his wing stubs.

"This…" Skyfire lowered his servos, shocked and frustrated by what he saw. "This isn't helping! Primus, what did you do!?"

"I helped you…" Starfire wings started to lower.

Skyfire vented a sigh, trying to calm down. "Sweetie… This isn't how you help. You…" He rubbed over his faceplates, not looking forward to trying to fix this mess. "Well, this will be fun to clean up."

Starfire swallowed. He looked away, knowing he had messed up. He remained silent as his sire picked up the drone and began to remove the metal pieces one at a time. He could sense the exasperation emanating off the shuttle's being. He had only wanted to help…

Skyfire looked up, his wings lowering. "Starfire…" He said softly. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Starfire looked up at him, coolant leaking from his static filled optics. He started to softly sob. "I-I only wanted t-to help."

"I know… I'm sorry." He reached over and carefully grabbed his son, starting to pick him up, but stopped. "Your aft is glued to the desk…"

Starfire's lower lip plate trembled, feeling as if he had slagged up more. He covered his faceplates and began to bawl, feeling like a complete failure.

"Starfire… Don't cry. I'm not mad. I'm going to get Ratchet. He's better at dealing with body parts glued to surfaces than I am."

"I-I made you mad!"

"I'm not mad."

"Y-you are…! Y-you're being like Uncle TC… H-he says he's not mad when he really is… I-I made you mad… I-I just wanted to help!"

"You can help me in other ways. I appreciate the thought, I do. Just, we'll figure out other ways you can help me. Okay?"

Starfire wiped at his optics, starting to calm down. Skyfire stroked his backplates.

"I'm calling Ratchet now."

"Okay…" He slowly nodded.

* * *

Skyfire lied down on his berth, tired after a long orbital cycle of trying to do his usual activities while also caring for his son. All the talking, the demanding to be refueled, asking where the washroom was, running around the room, energy, energy, boundless _energy_! He couldn't imagine how Starscream did it, and when Starfire was a newly emerged while also running and army and dealing with Megatron. His mate seriously deserved the carrier of the vorn award.

Starfire climbed onto the berth, grabbed his blanket and stuffed toy, and crawled over to his sire. Skyfire watched his son as he cuddled against him, covered himself with his blanket, then snuggled as close to the shuttle as possible. Skyfire smirked, reaching down and adjusting the blanket over his little creation.

"How are you doing?"

Starfire looked up at him. "I'm okay." He said softly, clearly not.

"You're really adorable. You cuddle like your carrier. He does that same thing with his helm when getting comfortable and how he positions himself."

"Carrier recharges with my uncles. Uncle TC holds him by the waist from behind and Uncle 'Warp holds him from the front. I always lie between carrier and Uncle 'Warp. I feel safe with them."

"Do you feel safe with me?"

Starfire slowly shook his helm. "I barely know you…"

"I understand. In time, we'll get better acquainted." He was silent a moment before exhaling heavily. "We better get some recharge."

"Story first."

Skyfire regarded him for a moment. "Okay… What story would you like to hear. Something from your datapads?"

Starfire slowly shook his helm. "I don't want to hear those… Carrier reads me those."

"Okay, well, what do you want?"

Starfire shrugged, tracing along his sire's Autobot insignia, a habit from Starscream.

Skyfire thought for a moment before speaking. "Want to hear how I met your carrier?"

Starfire looked up at him, then nodded.

"Well, I was a student at the ScienceAcademy. This was _way_ before the war or Decepticons or any of that stuff. The times were different. We weren't at war, but things were tough for many. There was a lot of discrimination, and certain frametypes, like Seekers, were treated worse than garbage."

"Why?"

"Functionists. They made a rule that your frame dictates your function. So, people who transformed into drills, _had_ to live a life working as a drill. Seekers are fighter jets and are built literary for combat, so they _had_ to fight. So, if you wanted to be a lawyer, they wouldn't let you and instead force you to be in the military."

"That's not nice."

"No, it isn't. And they did that to everyone. And they were cruel to outliers like Skywarp. Outliers were abducted and experimented on. It wasn't a nice time. Not that now is, but it was quite bad back then. Anyway, your carrier didn't want to be a warrior. He wanted to be a scientist, but because he was a Seeker they told him he was 'too dumb' for being a scientist and his only purpose in life was to be a killer. So, he was rejected from ever being allowed to go to the ScienceAcademy. Your carrier then got into aerial racing to try and make some Shanix because he didn't have a family. They were all gone."

"Why?"

"He still hasn't told me that. He keeps many secrets regarding his sparklinghood. Anyway, he got into racing and was winning and making Shanix. He was the fastest Seeker ever, and so some scientists wanted to find out how so they could implement his ability into other flyers and ships. He was more or less abducted into the 'program.' Well, I was a student at the ScienceAcademy as he was being tested there. One orbital cycle I was walking down the hallway carrying a bunch of datapads worth of homework. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into your carrier. I dropped all my datapads and started to pick them up, apologizing to him for that. He was very… fearful. He thought I was going to hit him."

"Why was he fearful of that?"

"Because… Everyone hit him. This was before he got a trine or became Alpha. He was a young, single Seeker who had come from a bad past, had been living homeless on the streets, and everyone hated Seekers. He was constantly bullied, hit, had things thrown at him… I remember one time him coming home covered in waste that someone dumped on him. It was not easy at all for him. So, I was picking up my datapads when I finally looked up at him." He smiled dreamily as he gazed into space. "He was beautiful. The most _gorgeous_ thing I had ever seen. His faceplates were sad, scared, uncertain, but those optics… I could see behind the fear and saw he was strong, he had been through things, and he refused to give up. His paint was chipped, he was tired, but so beautiful. I… I was in love and I wanted to learn more about him." He looked back down at his son. "I started to ask him questions, which he was very nervous about talking to me. And that's when I found out he was squatting."

"Squatting?"

"It's when a homeless person lives in an abandoned building. He was in some small building that was going to fall down at any moment… Well, I convinced him to stay with me and not there, so we went to his place to grab his things. It was disgusting. Retrorats, glitch mice, zap mice, even some groundcrawlers… He lived on the third floor of it in a corner. It was cold, damp, and the only place he could stay without getting attacked in the night.

"I helped him gather his belongings and we returned to my dorm. You should have seen him when he lied down on a berth for the first time in so long. He took a shower, I helped him repaint himself, and he slowly started to come out of his shell. He smiled and just… glowed. It was wonderful to see that sad Seeker finally able to feel some confidence.

"I helped him get into the ScienceAcademy by showing the professors just how smart Starscream was. They decided to give him a chance after forever, and they didn't expect him to do well. Starscream showed them. He passed every one of his classes, even when they tried to make him fail. They would give him tests that were different and harder from everyone else. They would make his deadlines shorter, force him to take more classes than the four that was required to be a fulltime student, and they even tried to get him accused of cheating so he would get kicked out. But, he managed to do everything on his own. I helped him when he would let me, I made sure he recharged, refueled, and I spoke on his behalf every time they tried to kick him out.

"He defied them all. He graduated and continued to study there for vorns alongside of me. He continued to prove his worth and that he was smarter than the rest of them. And, after graduation and several vorns of being together… We started to date."

"Date?"

"Mhmm. It's like… when Seekers court to get trinemates, only it's when you are getting a Conjunx Endura. It's done in most cultures, Cybertronian and organic. Seekers don't really do it. I had to teach Starscream about it. But, you just hang out with each other, get to know one another, and if you work out, are happy together, and love each other, you then propose and join together. So, I started to date him. I would take him to nice places to have dinner, fly with him, dance with him, we did everything.

"Well, one orbital cycle we decided we were going on an exploration to other planets. We made preparations, packed supplies, and headed out. We were trying to learn about other planets, about those who lived on them, what we could find on the planet, stuff like that. Well, we came to this planet, Earth, and we got caught up in a massive snow storm. It was awful. We lost each other and I kept flying trying to find Starscream, but never could. I crashed when a strong gale caught my wing. I must have gone offline because the next thing I remember is being onlined thousands of vorns later and seeing Starscream before me. And he was different. Everything was different about him. The old Starscream stills there it just… Needs help coaxing out of him. And, I think you've really helped with that. He's acting more like himself lately."

Starfire was silent, just thinking about it all. "So… you never joined?'

"No. I was going to propose to him after our expedition but… things changed. I think I will soon. Obviously, we can't join until the war is over, but I still love him. He may punch me now, but he's still my cute little Seeker."

Starfire slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Skyfire kissed his brow. "Get some recharge, sweetie. We can talk more in the morning."

"Okay… Night, sire."

"Recharge well, Starfire."

* * *

Starfire sat on his sire's lap in the Rec Room. The shuttle was seated on a couch watching a film with many of the other Autobots, for it was movie night. The Seekerlet was a little nervous being surrounded by all these strangers for something like this never occurred on the _Nemesis_. Skyfire had his arms wrapped protectively around his creation, hoping it would make him feel safe. It did somewhat, and Starfire had his stuffed turbofox for extra security.

Skyfire listened in to his commlink when Wheeljack suddenly called him, asking him for some assistance in the lab.

"Okay, be right over." He replied back before turning to his son. "I need to go help Wheeljack real quick. You alright staying here and watching the film?"

Starfire looked up, debating the matter. He didn't like being alone with strangers, but then again his sire kind of was one to him. He looked over and saw Skids sitting on the other couch. Skids had been very nice to him, so he assumed it would be safe as long as he was around. He then nodded to his sire.

"Okay, just have one of them call me if you need me." He then kissed his son's brow, picked him up, stood up, and placed the Seekerlet back on the couch.

Starfire hugged his turbofox as he watched his sire walk away. He then turned back to the movie, trying to concentrate on it, but noticing that there were whispers between the surrounding mechs. He swallowed, trying to ignore them, but was pretty sure they were about him.

He started to get scared not having someone right there to protect him, so he slid off the couch and walked over to the other. Without asking or pause, he climb onto Skids' lap and sat down. Skids raised an optical ridge, watching him.

"Um… hi?" He said uncertainly.

Starfire looked up at him, gave him the most adorable of smiles, then cuddled into his chest plates. He got comfortable, then resumed watching the film, feeling a little safer now.

Skids turned to Mirage who was next to him and shrugged. Others were looking over, some snickering about a Seekerlet just randomly sitting on Skids' lap.

It was a bit later when Starfire looked up, smiled at Skids, then giggled. Skids faintly smirked back, still not sure about this. Starfire managed a weak flutter of his wing stubs, then snuggled back against Skids. The little one just rested for a bit before looking over and noticing Sideswipe holding a bowl of energon goodies that he, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak were all snacking from. He perked his little wings, then held out his servo.

"Mmm, I want some." He stated, not having been taught proper manners since Starscream had given him everything freely.

Sideswipe looked over. "Want some? What's the magic word?"

Starfire gave him a quizzical look. "Words have magic?"

There were some chuckles, which caused the Seekerlet to swallow, feeling a little nervous.

"They do if they get you something. Say 'please.'"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Um, please gimme goodies?"

Sideswipe shrugged and reached the bowl over Sunstreaker and Mirage to let the youngling grab some. Starfire grabbed a servoful, then settled back on Skids' lap. He smiled at Skids before beginning to eat the treats. He finally finished then, and looked over wanting more. He flicked his little wings, then proceeded to crawl over Mirage and then Sunstreaker, completely oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in by touching the yellow Lamborghini. Sunstreaker looked down in surprise, but managed to not shove the little one off him. Starfire sat on Sideswipe's lap, set the bowl of energon goodies on his own lap, and proceeded to continue eating while watching the film.

Sideswipe exchanged a confused glance with his brother, but shrugged. The Seekerlet wasn't hurting anyone, so why bother getting angry at him. Starfire looked up at the red twin, giggled, then resumed his movie watching.

It was going well, so well, until the Seekerlet felt comfortable enough to start asking questions. And, sadly for him, he didn't know that there were some things that shouldn't be said in front of certain individuals.

Starfire looked up at Sunstreaker, studying his faceplates. He cocked his helm much like how Soundwave did, then spoke. "Why you look upset?"

Sunstreaker looked down at him, not changing his expression.

"He always does. Probably because I'm his brother." Sideswipe winked.

"Hey, don't be sad. You look kinda like Sunstorm! Sunstorm is _always_ happy, and he has the biggest smile. But, you can't hug him because he's radioactive. His trinemates had to get special thingies put in them so they could hug him and not get sick. Hey, do you want a hug?"

"No." Sunstreaker grunted.

Starfire crossed his arms. "You sound like Megatron. He's a poopyhelm."

Sunstreaker just glared at him. Starfire glared back. Sideswipe ate more energon goodies.

"At least I'm not a whoring coward like your carrier." Was the curt reply.

"Oh, ho ho!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

Starfire's wings flared. "MY CARRIER IS NOT A WHORING COWARD!"

"Yeah, he kind of is. He's a Seeker, an idiot, a creep, and a coward."

There was one thing that Starfire couldn't stand and that was people insulting or hurting his carrier. His carrier suffered enough all because people were such bullies. Well, not anymore. Starfire would take care of all the bullies.

The problem for Sunstreaker was that Starfire had learned how to fight from his carrier. Well, he hadn't been taught properly, but he had witnessed Starscream fighting Hook in medbay on more than one occasion. And it was very effective of what the Air Commander did to keep the medic at bay. And it was these moves that the Seekerlet used on his unsuspecting prey.

He suddenly lunged forward, grabbed Sunstreaker's servo, and bit down as hard as he possibly could.

Helms all turned to the startled, and pained, cry of the usually quiet twin as he leaped to his peds and tried to get the small being off him. It was surprisingly hard. He grabbed at a wing, flaring his arm, and almost falling over until the vile thing was finally pulled off his servo and thrown violently to the ground.

Sunstreaker wanted energon. His optics glowing with death, he raised his ped to stomp on the Seekerlet when multiple servos grasped him and held him back, Sideswipe being one of them. The room was an uproar, everyone shouting and trying to control the furious Lamborghini.

Starfire sat on the floor crying, his wing badly bent and helm hurting from being slammed on the floor. Bluestreak was beside him, checking him over almost immediately.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" He blurted out.

"M-my helm!" Starfire bawled, clutching his hurting helm.

"Let's get him to medbay." Hound said.

* * *

Skyfire stormed into medbay, shoved the onlookers away, and stomped straight over to where his crying son was being looked over by Ratchet. The Seekerlet saw his sire and immediately reached up for him, wanting to get picked up.

"Sire!" He bawled, his wings so low.

Skyfire picked him up, letting the little one wrap his arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. The shuttle turned to Ratchet.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Ask them." The CMO jabbed a thumb at the Lamborghini twins.

Skyfire glared at them. Everyone in the room was uncomfortable with this angry Skyfire. Usually he was so quiet, awkward, and nice. Not… scary. But, when it came to protecting his lover and creation, Skyfire certainly didn't hold back.

"What did you two idiots do _this_ time?"

"Hey, I held him back!" Sideswipe gestured to his brother. "I was just giving the munchkin energon goodies when he attacked Sunny."

"Sunstreaker insulted Starscream and that set off the sparkling." Mirage explained.

"What did you say?" Skyfire glared at the yellow sociopath.

Sunstreaker only glared back, his arms crossed.

"I'll deal with him." Ratchet assured. That comment made the yellow one's optics widen some.

Skyfire looked down at the doctor. "Are you done with Starfire?"

"Yes, he's good. Slight helm injury and a bent wing was all. He'll be sore free in the morning."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Skyfire then turned and walked out of medbay, stroking his creation's backplates. "Sweetie… What happened?" He asked softly.

"The yellow guy called carrier a 'whoring coward,' so I bit him." Starfire answered quietly.

Skyfire vented a sigh. "Next time he does that, you call me and I'll deal with him. Okay?"

"Okay, sire…" The little one hugged his creator tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For making you mad…"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Sunstreaker. I know you just wanted to defend your carrier. Everyone is mean to him. You just need to be more careful."

Starfire remained silent, wishing he was with his carrier and no one was mean to anyone. Why was there so much hate in the world, anyway?

* * *

The Elite Trine flew over the vast ocean flying in perfect formation. Starscream circled around, his trinemates staying with him as they waited for the lift tower to appear and open for them. They transformed, landed, and entered the elevator. The towered lowered as the elevator did, returning back to the sunken ship far below.

Starscream stepped out of the elevator with his trinemates, pausing just long enough to see those in the Control Room. Megatron looked up from where he stood by Soundwave. Everyone was watching the Elite Trine, having not seen them for the past three orbital cycles.

Starscream turned and walked away, his trinemates following him. They exited the Control Room, traversed the corridors of the ship, and arrived at their hab suite. Starscream unlocked the door, entered with them, then locked it behind them. He stopped, not having been here since when they left to take Starfire to his sire.

The Air Commander slowly walked deeper into the room, it feeling so empty and devoid of life now since Starfire wasn't there running around, or his toys scattered around in a mess. It was quiet, desolate, and sickly clean.

Starscream swallowed, then sat down at his desk, his wings so low. After they had dropped Starfire off with Skyfire, they had spent the next three orbital cycles flying around and hiding on the surface of the planet. Starscream didn't want anyone to suspect that Starfire was still on Earth, so they wanted it to seem as if they had been gone for so long due to traveling far away. He also just needed time away from Megatron and everyone else to cry, let out his frustrations, then gather himself back up.

And he had cried a lot. Immediately after leaving Starfire, the Elite Trine had flown to a large cave they knew about and just stayed there for several joors crying, holding onto each other, and hoping they had made the right decision. Starscream had barely said a single word to his trinemates, and they to each other. The Elite Trine was quiet, sparkbroken, and needing each other now more than ever.

Thundercracker approached Starscream and kissed him on the cheekplates. "Is there anything we can do for you?" He asked barely louder than a whisper.

Starscream looked away, chewing on the tips of his digits, an old habit of his when things were very hard for him. He slowly shook his helm as coolant pooled in his optics. Thundercracker kissed him again.

"We love you, Starscream. Starfire is safe with his sire. I know he is."

"It's the other Autobots that concern me." Starscream said quietly.

"He's a sparkling. No one would hurt him."

"He's already been hurt here far too many times."

"We'll see him again. Stay strong, Star."

Starscream remained silent, remembering when he had onlined and had found his own carrier gone so long ago. He still had no idea what had happened to her. He offlined his optics when Thundercracker pressed a lingering kiss to his cheekplates.

"I'm going to get us something to help."

Starscream slowly nodded as his blue trinemate walked away.

* * *

It was several joors after the Elite Trine had returned to the _Nemesis_ that Megatron forced the door open, ready to demand where his Second had been for the last three orbital cycles. The scene he came upon was less than professional.

Starscream sat on the middle couch holding a bottle of engex and throwing a datapad at Skywarp. The black Seeker was stumbling around, trying to find something, and as for Thundercracker, he was passed out on the floor surrounded by empty engex bottles and shot glasses.

"Starscream?" Megatron grunted as he stomped over.

"Wut up?" Starscream drunkenly greeted before taking another swig of his engex.

"Ah gahtz vory fast opticsh!" Skywarp proclaimed before laughing.

Thundercracker didn't move.

"Why are you getting wasted?" Megatron demanded.

"Becush…" Starscream started, waving an unsteady digit at his superior. "You… gotta flow… with eht… An' stahp… Thinkin'…" He then giggled.

Megatron rolled his optics. "Starscream…" He growled.

"Stahp eatin' turbofoxes!" Starscream suddenly shouted before slouching on the couch. "Ya gotsh… No reshpectsh…"

"Ah reprehshentsh!" Skywarp piped up merrily.

"Shee, Megsh? He reprehshentsh… Unlike you…" The Air Commander narrowed his optics before drinking from the bottle. "Dere'sh a fine line… behtween bein' gud… an' bein' an aft. You da aft. Cuz you no… reshpectsh uhthersh…."

Megatron looked around the room, then back at the overenergized Alpha. "Where's your son?"

"Dush eht madder? No…."

"Nuhding maddersh…. "Skywarp giggled, his wings fluttering.

"SHTAHP LOOKIN' AT MEH!" Starscream suddenly bellowed. "Ah'm too fabuloush…"

"Shexy…" Skywarp stumbled over to his trineleader, tripping into his lap and slowly licking his faceplates. "Ah wanna frag ya all neht lon'…"

"Oh?"

"Yeeyash… Turn ober sho ah cahn hit dat aft."

Starscream giggled. "Hit eht hard?"

"Ah wanna maek ya SCREHM!"

Megatron vented a frustrated sigh as he rubbed over his faceplates. Well, he certainly wouldn't get answers from his Seeker tonight. He turned and stomped out of the room just as the two Seekers started to get kinky.

* * *

Starscream was in his quarters working at his desk the next orbital cycle. His helm still hurting some from the hangover, but after purging his tank all over Thundercracker, he felt a little better. Thundercracker was in his berthroom napping, trying to recharge off the last of the hangover, while Skywarp had gone out to possibly pull a prank, needing a distraction.

The Air Commander looked up when the door hissed open and his superior entered. Normally, the Seeker would have greeted the tyrant with a sneer and witty comment, but there was nothing of the sort from him. He remained silent, returning to his work.

"And how are you?" Megatron asked almost casually as he approached.

"Functioning." Starscream answered softly, still not looking up.

The warlord stopped beside his Second, grabbed his mandible, and forced him to look up. Starscream swallowed, hesitantly making optic contact with the grounder.

"And where were you the past few orbital cycles?" The gunformer inquired.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just about."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I needed space, my lord. I'm a Seeker. Our element and home is the sky. I just needed some time in it."

Megatron regarded him for a moment before speaking. "Where's your son?"

Starscream didn't answer.

"You took him somewhere, didn't you?"

Starscream's faceplates remained an enigma. He knew how to play this game.

"Where?"

Still no change in facial expression.

Megatron studied those dark faceplates, searching for something, but he could only find submission and sadness. This wasn't his Starscream. His Starscream was feisty, venom in his vocalizer, and always fighting back, whether with words or physical blows. Whoever this Seeker was… It seemed broken.

He released the flyer's jaw, knowing that pushing the matter wouldn't yield any results, not this orbital cycle at least. If he was going to get the Seeker to speak, he would have to play it by his game. "I want your reports on my desk tonight, Starscream."

"They shall be, my lord."

Megatron just looked at him for a moment more before turning and walking out of the hab suite. Starscream watched him go, then vented a sigh as he rubbed over his faceplates. He needed his son. He felt so empty inside. Why did the world have to target him so much?

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream led his Seekers into the skirmish, spinning around to avoid the returning gunfire of the Autobots down below. The battle had started when the Stunticons had foolishly engaged the Autobots over road rage. Drag Strip thought it had just been another car, but it ended up being an Autobot. They had started fighting, then the Autobots had called for backup, and then the Stunticons had called for assistance as well. Then, before anyone knew it, Superion and Menasor were tearing up the nearby city, and everyone was in a mass panic in regards to the native population.

Starscream dove down, transformed, and landed beside his superior. Megatron had come after the fighting had gone on for five joors, hoping to bring it to a quicker end and get his moronic troops back to base. But, alas, even his presence didn't help. And Optimus Prime had clearly thought he could expedite the completion of the fight himself, but it only ended up making his own soldiers want more Decepticon energon.

It was a complete mess.

"This is lovely." Starscream sarcastically grunted as he stood beside the ex-gladiator.

Megatron regarded his Seeker for a moment. "You're not helping."

"I could make it end faster, my lord."

"Uh huh."

"Bet you ten Shanix."

"That's nothing."

"Well, I know you don't have a lot, so, when you lose it'll be easier on you."

Megatron just glared at him. At least his wild Seeker was acting semi normal again. "Twenty."

Starscream smirked, loving it when Megatron was in such a mood. "You're on."

"Prepare to receive." He said before transforming.

Starscream caught him, smirking as he held his superior, tapping the long barrel with a single digit. "I'll be receiving that twenty Shanix before too long." He then activated his thruster heels and flew to the midst of the battle. He gracefully landed, aimed Megatron, and fired, striking an Autobot. The Air Commander then turned and fired again, activated his thrusters and got away before landing somewhere else and repeating the process.

He flew up, firing as he flew, landing nearby Autobots or randomly about, skillfully shooting. Yes, he most certainly was good and would get those Shanix.

He smirked, landing somewhere else, shooting Iron Hide in the leg, then turning and aiming his weapon at the person behind him. He stopped, his optics widening.

Skyfire stood there working on carrying away a wounded Skydive. He swallowed, not daring to move as he eyed Megatron.

"Starscream…" Megatron growled, feeling the Seeker's grip trembling, lowering him to point downward.

Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping. He couldn't shoot Skyfire. He had with his nullrays in the limbs, but with Megatron? He was far too powerful. A shot from him could do so much damage to his beloved, if not kill him.

Skyfire started to back away when Megatron fired himself, hitting the shuttle in the knee and obliterating his leg. Skyfire cried out as he collapsed, dropping Skydive.

Starscream's optics widened with horror, wanting to run over and help his mate, but he couldn't. He activated his thrusters and quickly flew away, fumbling Megatron in his servos and almost dropping him. Megatron noticed it.

Starscream landed, releasing Megatron as he started to transform. The Seeker kept his wings low, knowing he was in trouble. Megatron turned to him, clearly not happy as he glared.

Soundwave approached. "Autobots: Retreating." He reported.

Megatron didn't even look at him, giving his Seeker the most angry, deadly scowl he could. Starscream swallowed.

* * *

Megatron dragged Starscream along by a wing down the corridors of the _Nemesis_. The Air Commander whimpered, holding Megatron's arm as he tried to keep up. The tyrant palmed open the door to the torture chamber and practically threw Starscream inside. The tri-colored Seeker stumbled, managing to stay standing as he quickly backed away from Megatron. The warlord shut and locked the door, leaving them all alone.

"What. Was. That?" He growled slowly, dangerously.

Starscream looked away, keeping his wings lowered, servos wringing. Megatron stomped over, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Do you have nothing to say, Starscream?"

The Seeker didn't move, didn't speak, didn't change his expression. He flinched some when Megatron suddenly unsubspaced the multi-tailed energon whip. He swallowed, knowing it wasn't going to be a quick flogging this time, nor would it be _just_ a flogging.

"Get on all fours."

Starscream didn't look at him, didn't do anything but slowly turn around, then got down on all fours on the cold floor. Humiliation and punishment. He was certainly in a slagheap of trouble then. Leaning over something or lying on a berth usually meant he had done bad, but it wasn't the absolute worse bad. But when he was chained down or had to take on some difficult position and hold it throughout the flogging, it meant he had _really_ slagged up.

"Servos and peds." Megatron instructed as he powered on the whip.

Starscream did so, his servos and tips of his peds touching the floor only, almost like one would when in the midst of a push-up. It wasn't the first time he had been made to take this position, so he already knew to keep his aft a little high, making it and his backside easier to reach.

He clenched his jaws when the first lash struck between his wings, the multiple tails tearing into his back plates. He offlined his optics, feeling more and more angry blows lashing over his back, wings, aft, and thighs, all the while having to keep position. It was always worse if he got out of position. His arm hydraulics soon began to tire, but he couldn't move. Moving would bring so much hell.

He wasn't given a break to rest his arm or leg joints, just having to stay like that for the joor he was whipped. He whimpered, yelped, and hissed, trying to not think about the pain from the whip or his aching limbs. At least when he was tied he could relax and not get out of position.

Starscream was on the verge of collapsing when the joor was finally up and Megatron signaled it by kicking the Seeker in the side, knocking him over. Starscream yelped, landing on his wing wrong and hurting it. He didn't dare move as Megatron stood over him. He looked away as the tyrant crouched down, then grabbed his mandible. Starscream hesitantly looked up into those uncaring, red optics, not sure what would happen next.

Megatron studied his Seeker, his other servo still holding the whip. He finally spoke after what felt like an eternity for the Air Commander. "He's the sire, isn't he?"

Starscream just looked at him, his faceplates an enigma. "I-I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, my lord. Y-you sired my-"

"I did not." Megatron snapped. "My nanite wires are never plugged in and I check them regularly. And I know you are careful with your trinemates." He paused, adjusting his grip on the Seeker's jaw line. "You have feelings for that shuttle. You told me yourself that you two were once close. Clearly, you still are. You left your son with him, didn't you? That's where he is. With the Autobots. Am I right, Starscream?"

Starscream swallowed, not speaking.

"You have been interfacing with the enemy. What else? Telling him secrets?"

"I would never betray the Decepticons."

"You have before."

"Never, my lord."

Megatron tightened his grip on Starscream's mandible, causing the Seeker to pull back some. "You refused to fire on an Autobot just earlier. You go behind my back, you lie to be, you try to subvert me… And yet you claim to not be a traitor? If not for my good graces, Tarn would have had at you long ago."

Starscream swallowed, getting scared now.

"You interfaced with that shuttle, you procreated with him, and you returned your spawn to him for protection, I gather. Is it really worth it to suffer like this all for that Autobot? Is he actually worth you possibly dying over?"

Starscream didn't speak. His answer was yes, but to say it would cause him to only suffer more.

Megatron must have read his processor. He narrow his optics, released the Seeker, and stood up. Starscream pitifully looked up, knowing he was going to get even more pain.

Megatron grasped a wing, dragged the Seeker to a wall, and lifted him up. Starscream didn't fight as his wrists were chained to the wall behind him. He flinched at how tight the chains were made, securing him firmly for the rest of the punishment. He looked up at his superior who took a couple of steps back.

He offlined his optics as the lashes rained down on his chest, abdominal plates, thighs, and faceplates.

* * *

**A Couple of Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire smiled as he waited in the tryst with Starfire. Starscream had sent him a message earlier informing that he would be there at a specific time. Skyfire, as usual, was right on time, his son bouncing up and down in anticipation to see his carrier.

The two looked up at the screaming of jet engines, seeing the Elite Trine quickly approaching. Starfire squealed, reaching up, ready to be hugged. The adult Seekers transformed and landed, running the last of the distance.

"Carrier!" Starfire shouted just before he was scooped up in Starscream's arms and hugged tightly.

"Oh, my precious Starfire." Starscream kissed him on the cheekplates. "Oh, my sparkling, my perfect son." He kissed him again, relieved to be holding him once more.

Starfire fluttered his wings, hugging his carrier tightly. Thundercracker and Skywarp were right there, their wings perked and eager to hug Starfire themselves.

Starfire pulled away from his carrier, smiling broadly, wanting to see his faceplates, but then he stopped, his smile vanishing. "Carrier?" He tentatively reached over, tracing the whip marks over Starscream's faceplates. "What happened?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Starscream said softly, giving his son another kiss. "Carrier just fell down… When flying. Nothing bad."

"He hurt you…" Starfire swallowed, not buying Starscream's lies at all. "Why?" He cupped his carrier's faceplates, wings low and static in his optics.

"Your uncles want to say hi to you." Starscream avoided the question, quickly handing him over to Skywarp.

Skywarp took him, kissing him on the cheekplates and hugging him. "Oh, Starry, I missed you!" He exclaimed.

"I miss you too, Uncle 'Warp!" He hugged him back. "I wanna go home with you guys…" He said softly.

Starscream stepped away from his trinemates as they showered his son with love and started to give him presents. He approached his mate, keeping his wings low and looking down. Skyfire crouched, his new leg a little stiff from the joints not having been used as much. He gently lifted Starscream's chin up and examined him. He bit his lower lip plate, seeing the whip marks over the Air Commander's face, front and backsides. Very little of the Seeker's frame was left untouched by whip marks, acid burns, dented from being kicked, punched, and chained. He looked awful.

"What happened?" Skyfire asked barely louder than a whisper, his vocalizer on the verge of being brittle, so saddened by his mate's abuse.

"Nothing." Starscream whispered back, not looking at him. "How has he been?"

"He's been doing well. He helps me with everything, he is refueling just fine, he has had a couple of nightmares, but other than that he recharges well. He's even starting to make some friends. He loves Wheeljack. They are always talking and doing things together. Skids, Bluestreak, and Groove are always trying to steal him from me. He's becoming quite popular on base."

Starscream slowly nodded, static filling his optics. "Th-that's good."

Skyfire bit his lip plate. "How are you doing?"

Starscream started to shake his helm, and that's when the coolant began to leak out. Skyfire carefully hugged him, holding him close. Starscream hugged him back, crying into his mate's shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh… We'll get through this. I promise we will." Skyfire said softly.

"I-I just wish things were different. W-why do you have to be an Autobot? Please, just… Why?" Starscream began to cry harder, clinging to his mate tightly.

Skyfire swallowed. "Starscream… You know why…" He vented a sigh. "Maybe we should just run away… Just leave this war behind…"

"I-I can't. I have to take care of my Seekers. Wherever I go they would need to go. A-and if I leave, the DJD would come after me. They would slaughter my people, you, and Starfire before getting to me. I-I can't risk it. I have to stay."

"And get beaten by that monster?" Skyfire said sternly, his optics narrowing.

"Punished. I'm p-punished."

"Starscream, he tortures you for mere pleasure. He doesn't care for you. Do you even hear yourself?"

"Please… Not now." Starscream swallowed, looking down.

Skyfire looked away, rubbing his faceplates as he calmed himself. "Star… There has to be a way to get you away from him. You and all the Seekers, without the DJD finding you."

"I'm one of the most hated criminals in the galaxy, Sky. There's no where safe for me to go. Just… don't… L-let me handle this. Please. I know what I'm doing."

"I question that a lot these orbital cycles."

"I know Megatron like no one else does. I can handle him."

"Like slag you can. Look at you! Look what he has done to you and what he _keeps_ doing. Next thing he'll do is rape you and make you believe that it was because you were being 'punished.'"

Starscream swallowed, that blow hurting. He didn't want Skyfire to know he interfaced on occasion with Megatron, much less that he was dominated from time to time by the warlord.

Skyfire vented a sigh. "I didn't mean to upset you, Star. I'm just… I'm scared. I don't know if one orbital I'll online and find out he murdered you all because he went to far. He _does_ go to far, but if he _really_ loses control of himself."

"He won't."

"Uh huh."

"Please… Let's change the topic. We don't have much more time together."

Skyfire lifted Starscream's chin and kissed him on the lip plates. "I love you, Starscream. I love you more than anything. Please… be careful."

Starscream slowly nodded. "I am, Skyfire. I have to be."

"If he kills you… I can't say I'll remain your 'gentle giant.'"

"He won't."

Skyfire kissed his mate again, savoring this brief time with the one he loved and his small family all together, not realizing that he had been followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Starfire is seriously so cute. Who could ever hurt such a sweetie? He just wants to help, for everyone to be nice, and to protect his carrier. :/**
> 
> **The first time Starscream and Skyfire meet I actually wrote out. The final chapter of Spurius it is the first scene in that. The chapter prior to that one shows the scene when Starscream onlines to find his carrier gone.**
> 
> **Starscream chewing on the tips of his digits is something he does in the IDW comics.**
> 
> **Starscream telling people not to eat turbofoxes is something he said when drunk in Filia. He also ALWAYS purged his tanks when hungover, and usually on a trinemate or whoever is nearby. And Thundercracker is a lightweight. Totally. ;)**
> 
> **Zap mice, glitch mice, retrorats, and groundcrawlers are actual Cybertronian native species.**
> 
> **Sunstreaker is TOTALLY a poopyhead like Megatron. :P**
> 
> **Don't you just love it when Skyfire is no longer a "gentle giant?" Love it when he gets protective/scary! XD**


	8. How to Catch a Seeker

"You are imperfect, you are wired for struggle, but you are worthy of love and belonging."

— Brené Brown

"It's always nice being wanted. Even if it's by the wrong person."  
― Tabitha Suzuma, _Forbidden_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Skyfire returned back to the _Ark_ after being with Starscream and his trinemates. He never thought that Thundercracker and Skywarp would hug him like they had. They were grateful for how well he was taking care of their "nephew," so decided to show their appreciation with hugs and even a kiss from Skywarp. Seekers certainly were odd.

Starfire had screamed and cried, begging to go home with his carrier, but he couldn't. The Elite Trine had departed in tears, going back to their hostile base, not having any other choice. Skyfire now carried his son who had cried himself to recharge, the little one's arms wrapped around his sire's neck, peacefully resting.

Skyfire walked down the corridors of the ship, returning to his hab suite to tuck his son in berth, having no idea about the invisible follower that had been stalking him.

Mirage deactivated his cloaking device and turned down a different hallway, going towards the office of a very specific individual. He didn't even knocked, knowing he was expected, and palmed the door open.

"Well?" Prowl looked up at him.

Mirage smirked. "I know their secret rendezvous."

Prowl laced his digits together as his elbows rested on his desk, that small, evil smirk of his playing over his lip plates.

* * *

Starscream gasped as he was slammed down on the tabletop, an ebony servo grasping his neck and pinning him down. He panted as he was thrust into, reaching up and pulling Thundercracker down to kiss him on the lip plates. The blue Seeker hungrily returned the kiss, their glossas wrestling with each other, servos pulling and tugging their frames closer, desperate to become one.

Thundercracker broke the kiss to bite his trineleader on the neck cables, eliciting a whimper from the Alpha Seeker. He looked up, his arms wrapping around Thundercracker's helm, gasping and moaning as he was pounded into furiously, feeling Thundercracker's large spike sliding back and forth in him, touching all of his sensory nodes.

"Primus, I love you…" Starscream said softly, needing this bonding time with his trinemates.

"Love you more." Thundercracker said before capturing Starscream's lip plates in another searing kiss.

The larger Seeker reached down, grasping Starscream's aft and squeezing it. Starscream smiled as he mouthed back at Thundercracker, loving how his trinemates touched him. They knew what he liked and what turned him on.

Thundercracker broke the kiss, and sat up. He held Starscream's neck still, his other servo leaving his aft to grasp a shoulder. He concentrated on just thrusting into the Air Commander, needing to forget about things himself.

Starscream gasped when he finally overloaded, Thundercracker getting a couple of more thrusts in before he overloaded as well, filling his trineleader with his fluids.

Starscream panted, resting his servos on Thundercracker's thighs. "That was very welcomed."

"It was." Thundercracker leaned forward and kissed him on the cheekplates. "Feel any better?"

"A bit."

"Good."

"You guys sure do put on a show." Skywarp commented as he sat at the table, a leg propped up on it as a servo stroked his still hard spike.

Starscream exhaled heavily. "Yeah, we do."

"Entire place is empty now." Skywarp looked around the now deserted Rec Room. It had been so full when the Elite Trine had suddenly started to go at it.

Thundercracker kissed his brother again, then nuzzled olfactory sensors. "I love you." He gave him yet another kiss, then studied him. "What's wrong? You seem so upset…"

Starscream swallowed, then finally spoke. "He knows. Megatron knows who Starfire's sire is and where he is."

Thundercracker chewed on his lower lip plate. "He won't get to either of them. They're safe."

"Easy for you to say."

"I know they're be fine. He can't get them when they are surrounded by Autobots."

"I just hope the Autobots don't hurt them."

"They won't."

"NEED TO PULL OUT!" Skywarp suddenly interjected. "I'm about to cum and I wanna do it in Screamer!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "You're so immature." He then started to pull out of Starscream.

"Gah! Aw… dammit…" Skywarp grumbled after reaching overload. "Knew I should have stopped with the electrical currents…"

"Just start over in me. I need you." Starscream faintly smiled at his crazy trinemate.

"TENTACLES!" Skywarp leaped onto the table and shoved Thundercracker aside.

"Primus… not those…" Starscream moaned before he was suddenly silenced by a kiss and felt Skywarp forcing his spike into him.

Well, at least they didn't have to worry about hiding their bonding anymore. They were back to doing it whenever, wherever, however regardless of present audience. Starscream kind of missed it when they _had_ to hide it. It meant his son was still around.

* * *

Starfire trotted alongside Bluestreak, holding his servo. The Seekerlet was too much energy for his sire so the shuttle had given him to others who could hopefully get the excess energy out so he would recharge upon being returned to him. Starfire liked having "playmates." Usually, when he was too much energy for his carrier Starscream would have one of his Seekers or Skywarp play with him, which was different than being with grounders who tended to have differing activities.

"Okay, ready to have some fun?" Smokescreen asked the youngling.

"Yes!" Starfire smiled, his wing stubs fluttering.

"Good. So, obviously there are some things we can't do with you since you can't transform yet and are… kind of small."

"And we need to put safety first." Bluestreak added.

"And not get killed." Sideswipe piped up

"Or caught." Sunstreaker put in.

"Basically, stay away from the twins." Hound instructed.

"Very far away." Skids said.

"So, what is left to do then?" Bluestreak asked.

"We could go exploring! Teach the kid about nature, the fauna, see the sights." Hound smiled.

"Bother humans." Smokescreen shrugged.

"Pull a prank on Blades." Sideswipe winked.

"I like that idea." Skids nodded.

"Guys, seriously, let's not get in trouble." Bluestreak said. "If we do something bad with Starfire then Skyfire would crush us all into tinfoil. You heard him the other orbital cycle."

"We won't get caught. Right, shortstuff?" Sideswipe gave a lopsided smile to the Seekerlet.

"You sound like carrier…" Starfire said slowly.

"I am not sure how to take that." The red Lamborghini replied before bending down and picking up the Seekerlet, placing him on his hip. "You want to pull a prank, don't you?"

"Maybe… Uncle 'Warp pulls pranks!"

"Did you ever pull any with him?"

Starfire shook his helm. "No, carrier told him that if he did he would dominate him in front of everyone."

"No idea what that means."

Starfire shrugged, not sure himself. He then began to poke at Sideswipe's headlights, not use to such things.

"Starfire, what do you want to do?" Skids inquired.

Starfire shrugged before tracing along Sideswipe's insignia. "I'm fine with walking."

"Okay, we can walk around. Maybe we'll figure something sparkling safe as we do that."

"Ultimate Minibot." Sideswipe smirked.

"No." Hound glared at him.

"Kill joy."

The group went on with their walk, the adults talking as the Seekerlet ran around looking at anything and everything and asking more questions than even Bluestreak could handle. He was soon covered in dirt, sand, and vegetation, never having explored the surface of the planet properly before.

It was a couple of joors into their hike when Starfire stopped and looked up, his wings hiking. A jet flew overhead, the engine screaming.

"Carrier?" He said softly.

The Autobots looked up.

"No, that's human." Hound replied.

"Yeah, not a Seeker." Smokescreen reassured.

Starfire swallowed, then slowly nodded. He ran off into the bushes, exploring some more.

* * *

**That Night:**

Skyfire opened his door after there was a knock. He looked down, and smiled at what he saw.

"We did as you hath commandeth of us." Sideswipe whispered as he held up a recharging Starfire.

"Thank you." Skyfire whispered back, gently picking up the Seekerlet and holding him against his chest plates and shoulder.

"Oh, he also wanted to bring this back." Bluestreak handed the shuttle a bag. "Said he wanted to show his carrier it."

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Alright. Thank you _so_ much, guys. I really appreciate you taking the time to play with him."

"Anytime, Skyfire." Skids smirked.

"Yeah, he's a sweetie." Hound commented.

"He is." Skyfire stroked his son's helm. "Okay, let me tuck him into berth. I'll see you all later." He waved to them as they waved back, saying their farewells.

He closed the door, then walked over to the berth and set his son down on it. He covered the Seekerlet with his blanket and gave him his stuffed turbofox toy. He then pressed a loving kiss to Starfire's brow.

"Love you, Starfire. Recharge well."

He turned and set the bag on his desk, opening it. Inside were various rocks, pieces of wood, and many flowers of multiple colors. Everything having been gathered with the intent of showing Starscream whenever he saw him next. Skyfire set the bag aside where the contents wouldn't get damaged. His son certainly was the most adorable thing ever.

He sat at his desk and began to work. It was a while later when he received an email from the Air Commander himself. He opened it and read through it, smiling. Starscream would be able to see them in a few orbital cycles. He looked over at his son.

"He's going to be so happy to see you, sweetie." He said softly.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire stepped out of the Ark with his son in tow. The little one held the bag with the items he wanted to show his carrier, so excited to see him again. Skyfire transformed, opened his hull, and waited until his creation was safe inside before flying off.

He had told everyone that he was just taking his son to go exploring and have some fun, which everyone bought, except for a certain black and white Praxian.

"He's going to see Starscream." Prowl said as he walked to the entrance of the ship with his selected troops.

"We know where the meeting is?" Trailbreaker asked.

"I do. Mirage discovered it." He then turned to Mirage and gave a single nod of his helm, signaling for the spy to lead them to it.

Mirage nodded before transforming and taking them to the tryst.

* * *

Skyfire stood at the tryst, his son running circles around him. They both looked up when the screaming of Seeker engines sounded above and the Elite Trine appeared. The Seekers flew down, transformed, and landed before the other two.

"Carrier!" Starfire exclaimed as he ran over, being picked up in an embraced and tightly hugged by his carrier.

"I missed you, sweetie." Starscream kissed him on the cheekplates. "What have you been up to?"

"Look!" Starfire opened his bag and quickly started to pull out the items from within. "I found all of this when I was walking with Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, and Hound."

"Oh, very nice."

"And these are for you!" He shoved his dead bouquet of wildflowers in Starscream's faceplates.

Starscream smiled, kissing his son again. "Aw, they are beautiful. They remind me of the crystal flowers Skywarp gave me when he was courting me." He took them. "I love them."

"Are you trying to say something..?" Skywarp asked slowly.

Starscream looked at him. "Your flowers were pretty. I liked them."

"Mine were better." Thundercracker smirked.

"He did give me some very nice bouquets…" Starscream fluttered his wings, remembering that time.

"Look! Hound said it is a fozzilized creature." Starfire held up a rock to Starscream's visage.

"It is. Do you know what a fossilized animal is?"

"Hound said eht was a dead organic who's body was replaced with minerals."

"Mhmm. So we can study them even though they've been dead for so long. Your sire is a fossil of sorts."

"Har har." Skyfire grunted before bending down and kissing Starscream on the lip plates. "You look beautiful as always."

"And you look fat as always." The Air Commander gave him such a sassy smile.

"Uh huh. I love you."

"Love you more, my handsome hunk."

"My sexy Seeker."

"Sexy turbofox." Starscream finished with a snap of his jaws.

"You're so precious."

"I know."

"Well? What are they doing?" Sideswipe whispered into his commlink.

"They are being grossly romantic…" Mirage grunted through his commlink as he neared the flyers, invisible to everyone.

"So, we capturing all of them?" Trailbreaker asked.

"I was going for Starscream only, but I won't complain if we get the other two." Prowl replied in his monotone vocalizer.

"So, when do you want us to move in?" Sideswipe inquired.

"Wait."

Starscream continued talking to his small family, his trinemates hugging and kissing his son. It was nearly a breem later when the scene changed.

"Hey, could you two just fly off for a couple of kliks. I just want a private moment with them." Starscream said to his brothers.

"Sure, Scree." Skywarp kissed his trineleader on the lip plates before transforming and flying off.

Thundercracker kissed the Air Commander as well, then followed after the black Seeker. Starscream watched them go, then turned to his mate, kissing him on the lip plates. Skyfire kissed back, a servo holding the small of Starscream's back and pulling him closer to him.

"I love you." The shuttle said quietly.

"I love you, more." Starscream seductively said back.

"Maybe you should have your trinemates come back and take Starfire away. It's been a while since we have made love."

"Only if you turn me over your knee." Starscream giggled.

"No, you know I don't like that."

"Turn over knee?" Starfire gave them a puzzled look.

Starscream chuckled. "In time, you'll understand." He turned back to his mate, kissing him for a long moment before breaking the kiss. "My mate. I love you."

"I love you more, my perfect mate. Want to just elope and be joined already?"

"Yes! Primus, I would love that. And have more sparklings. And you in my berth keeping me warm at night and humping me five times an orbital cycle every orbital cycle, and putting me over your knee whenever I've been naughty, and us using vulgar nicknames on each other."

"No…"

"Call me your little glitch. I have a collar. I'll wear it just for you." He giggled as his wings fluttered.

"Please stop talking like that around our son."

"Make me." He smiled seductively.

"Prowl, please, my audio receptors are bleeding." Mirage begged over the commlink.

"We need him to get away from Skyfire. Don't want to hit him." Trailbreaker replied.

"We may have to proceed despite Skyfire's position." Prowl intoned.

"Those two are so sickening to listen to…" Sideswipe sounded like he was about to purge his tank.

Starscream and Skyfire kissed each other for a moment more before Starscream stepped back.

"Okay, so I have been thinking,"

"Uh oh." Skyfire smirked.

"Don't be like that. So, here is what I think we might be able to do." The Air Commander started to step away to better give his presentation, not realizing the danger he just put himself in.

"Now." Prowl commanded.

The Autobots converged on their target, moving from their hiding spots from all around. Starscream heard them as he started to turn around, and that's when he was struck. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker aimed their stun guns and fired. They struck their target, sending thousands of volts into the Seeker to cause his systems to malfunction.

"Carrier!" Starfire screamed when he saw the Air Commander struggling to stay standing, trying to get away.

Skyfire grabbed his son, holding him close, not wanting him to get hurt. "Guys! No, please!" He cried out as he saw everyone running over.

Starscream's optics widened. He activated his thrusters, fighting off the effects of the stun guns as he started to take off. Trailbreaker held up his servos and activated his force field, creating a dome around him, Starscream, the twins, Mirage, and Cliffjumper. The Alpha Seeker struck the force field, clawing at it in desperation to get through. He looked down, seeing the Autobots gathering beneath him. Then, Trailbreaker started to shrink the dome, drawing the flyer closer to his enemies.

Starscream flew around, trying, hoping, to find a weak point to get through, but it was impossible. He turned back around, aimed his guns, and shot at the grounders. Sideswipe activated his jet pack and flew up, grasping the Seeker's wing and pulling. Starscream kicked at him, spinning around in an attempt to throw him off.

The force field began to shrink faster, the Decepticon was almost touching the Autobots reaching out for him. Sideswipe got the Air Commander in a helm lock before kneeing him in the spinal strut. Starscream cried out before losing his balance and falling down.

They were all on top of him instantly. He struggled, trying to fight them off, but the twins each grabbed an arm as Cliffjumper and Mirage went for the legs. Trailbreaker deactivated the force field and jumped on the Seeker's torso, holding him down. Bluestreak, Brawn, Smokescreen, and Warpath rushed over, helping in wrestling the wild Seeker down. They managed to get him onto his front and roughly pull his arms behind him. Smokescreen got the manacles on, while Mirage tied the ankles together. Cliffjumper and Bluestreak wrapped chains around the legs, securing them in place.

Sunstreaker sat on top of Starscream, keeping him pinned to the ground as Sideswipe sadistically tore at the wing flaps, breaking them so Starscream couldn't fly. Starscream cried out from the pain, still struggling, but unable to move from all the chains and Autobots pressing their weight down on him.

Skyfire was trembling, his worst nightmare becoming a reality. He looked up just as Prowl started to approach. "Why?" He said softly. "Wh-why must you do this!?"

Prowl eyed him with that cold, calculating glare of his. "You will be dealt with later." He then turned back to the chaotic scene.

Starfire broke free from his sire's hold and ran over crying. "Carrier! Carrier! Leave him alone!" He started to kick and punch at the Autobots.

"Starfire, go back to your sire!" Smokescreen shouted as he pointed at the shuttle.

Starfire didn't listen, instead dropping to his knees and reaching for his carrier. "PLEASE! LEAVE HIM _ALONE_!" He bawled, coolant leaking from his optics.

"Starfire, r-return to your sire." Starscream said quickly just as his helm was forced up and a gag shoved into his mouth.

Starfire shook his helm, crying pitifully as he reached for his carrier, touching his wing. Starscream bit at the servos forcing the gag into his mouth, not going down easily. Sunstreaker grabbed his helm and slammed it repeatedly down onto the rocky ground until Starscream ceased struggling, his frame going limp. They got the gag on, finished tying him up, and then started to get off him.

"Huzzah!" Sideswipe fist pumped.

"One down, several thousands more to go." Sunstreaker grunted.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" Sideswipe chuckled.

Starfire tentatively reached over, touching his carrier's helm. "Carrier..?"

Starscream's optics shuttered dimply, but he didn't move other than that. Starfire flared his wings, wanting to protect his carrier as the Autobots began to pick up the Air Commander.

"NO!" He shrieked. "LEAVE MY CARRIER ALONE! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" He bellowed, his tiny fists shaking at his sides.

"Prowl, I beg of you, please, please, _please_ , don't do this." Skyfire held his servos together, his vocalizer brittle.

Prowl turned to him. "You are under arrest, Skyfire of Vos, for fraternizing with the enemy and under suspicion of sharing intelligence."

"What!?" Skyfire's optics widened, not believing what he was hearing.

His optics widened further when his arms were grabbed by Trailbreaker and Mirage and forced behind his back. Manacles were then secured to his wrists.

"Take them back to the ship and lock Skyfire in the brig." Prowl ordered.

The twins grabbed Starscream's wings and yanked him up before dragging him away. Starfire followed, reaching over and holding his carrier's servo, coolant still leaking from his optics. Skyfire swallowed, terrified for his little family. He couldn't lose Starscream. He just couldn't.

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker flew back to the tryst, transformed, and landed. They slid along the ground, thrusters burning to slow them down as a servo dragged against the ground and their wings flared to catch the wind.

"Starscream!?" Skywarp called out once he had finally come to a stop, his wings perking.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics, looking around. His wings perked when the saw the torn up ground, the signs of some type of struggle going on. He trotted over, analyzing the clues on the terrain, noticing how it appeared that someone was dragged off and there were ped prints from various Cybertronians.

"TC?" Skywarp asked softly, his wings lowering. "W-where is he?"

Thundercracker looked back at him. "He's been captured."

Skywarp swallowed. "W-we need to inform Megatron!"

"Wait, we can't go to him like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Megatron would get suspicious if we came to him looking just fine. We were supposed to be on patrol, not escorting Starscream to see Skyfire. Megatron can't know that. We tell him that we were ambushed by Autobots, we fought them, got separated, and they took Starscream captive."

"Okay…"

"So, we need to look like we got into a fight."

"How we do that?"

Thundercracker just gave him a look. "Punch me."

"I don't want to hurt you, TC…" Skywarp said slowly.

"Seriously? You're the one obsessed with beating people's afts."

"That's for sexy times." Skywarp said in a "well, duh" vocalizer as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever. 'Warp, just… hit me."

"On the aft?"

"Other places."

"Like?"

"Like where you _normally_ hit people you don't like?"

"But I like you…"

"Just punch me, idiot!"

Skywarp's wings lowered. "You're mean…"

Thundercracker rubbed a servo over his faceplates tiredly. "I'm going to kill you…" He grumbled. Then, he perked his wings. "Hey, Sky, recall when I won that game of poker and you had to kiss Blitzwing on the lip plates because you lost?"

"And he ended up tearing off my jaw? Yeah, I remember it."

"Well," Thundercracker forced a smirk. "I cheated."

Skywarp's wings flared as his optics widened, then narrowed. "You _what_?! ARGH!"

The black Seeker tackled the blue one, the two soon rolling around the ground punching, biting, kicking, and screaming profanities at each other.

* * *

Megatron narrowed his optics once Thundercracker finished telling him what had transpired. Both Seekers were covered in mud and plant material, their frames dented, scraped, wings bent, and plates torn up. Skywarp's jaw was broken, Thundercracker had a cracked optic, and both had shattered cockpits.

"We need to get him back, Lord Megatron." Thundercracker added, his servos clasped together nervously.

Megatron eyed them for an uncomfortable moment before speaking. "We will wait to see if the Prime makes an offer."

"Not to judge your decision, Mighty Megatron, but I think we need to act first."

"Starscream has been fraternizing with the Autobots, even breeding with them. It is his own fault he got caught. And I'm sure the Autobots will treat him fairly." The tyrant grunted, clearly not concerned for Starscream's safety.

Thundercracker's optics widened. "Megatron, _please_ , Starscream is not a traitor. Th-they'll kill him. Please, we need to rescue him!"

"He should have thought about the possibility of getting caught before having an affair with one."

"But he-"

"You are both dismissed." Megatron interjected, done with the conversation.

Thundercracker swallowed, his wings lowering some. "Y-yes, Mighty Megatron." He turned, grabbed Skywarp's servo, and marched out.

Skywarp trotted beside his trinemate, wings drooping. "TC?" He asked once they were out of the Control Room. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to try and convince him that he needs to get Starscream back." Thundercracker replied.

"And if he isn't?"

Thundercracker turned to him. "Then the Seekers get their Alpha back without his help."

* * *

Starscream was dragged into the _Ark_ , Autobots crowding around to see the Air Commander taken to the brig, unable to fight back or even speak. Just limply dangling from his wings which were still held by the Lamborghini twins. Starfire stayed beside his carrier, holding onto his arm as his other servo wiped at the coolant tears leaking down his cheekplates.

Skyfire followed behind, his escort holding their weapons, feeling a little uncomfortable with having to arrest such a nice guy as Skyfire.

They entered the brig, and the twins took their catch to one of the open cells. Prowl put in his code, turning off the energy bars and allowing access to within. Starscream was carried inside and set down on the cold, hard floor. Starfire was still beside him, getting on his knees and hugging his carrier's neck best he could. He flared his little wings, wanting to protect his most favorite person.

"Keep his ankles tied together and fastened to the wall." Prowl instructed. "Manacles on as well."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did as commanded, removing some of the chains from the adult Seeker. They tethered his ankles to the wall by a long chain so he could still move around the small cell, but not much more than that. They adjusted his manacles so his servos were in front, letting him be able to refuel himself for whenever that time came. The last thing they removed was the gag.

Starscream just lied there, motionless, the humming of his powerful engine the only sound coming from him. His optics dim, unfocused, so unlike the usually wild Seeker. Starfire cuddled against his carrier, holding onto him, terrified of what would happen. He stroked Starscream's cheekplates, just wanting his carrier to show some sign of life.

"Hey, you can move now." Sideswipe gave a small kick to Starscream's back.

The Air Commander shuttered his optics, but did nothing more. His helm was still dizzy from the attack, and he simply didn't want to see his son's saddened faceplates. Starfire leaned forward and gave his carrier a kiss on the cheekplates before hugging him.

"Take Skyfire to the interrogation room." Prowl ordered before turning to the cell. "Take the sparkling and lock him in Skyfire's hab suite."

Sideswipe started to reach for Starfire when the Seekerlet flicked his wings and jerked away. Starfire clung tightly to his carrier just as Sideswipe grabbed him and began to tear him away.

"NOOOOO!" Starfire shrieked, remembering when he was torn away from his carrier and flogged, his optics widening at the memory that he was probably going to be hurt again. "CARRIER! HEEEELPP!"

Starscream came to life at the sound of his creation's cries. He suddenly reached out, grabbed Sideswipe's leg, and yanked it. Sideswipe was taken by surprise and fell over, dropping Starfire. Sunstreaker was on top of Starscream instantly, pulling him away from his brother and slamming his helm repeatedly against the floor. Starfire screamed, running over, and punching at Sunstreaker.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Starfire bellowed.

Bluestreak picked up Starfire and carried him away as he kicked and shouted. Starscream didn't make a single sound as he was hurt by Sunstreaker, soon ceasing his struggling. He knew he couldn't win, not with all these Autobots around.

Sunstreaker stepped off him, helped his brother up, then they stepped out of the cell. Prowl activated the energy bars, admired his caged trophy with a small smirk, then walked towards the interrogation room.

Starfire was bawling, reaching out for his carrier. He managed to struggle out of Bluestreak's grip and run to the bars, desperately trying to squeeze through them as he reached out for his carrier.

"Starfire, you're going to hurt yourself." Smokescreen said as he reached for him.

"NOOO! CARRIER!" He screamed, doing everything he could to get to him.

Starscream swallowed, the cries of his creation tearing through his spark. Slowly, he started to crawl towards his son, unable to walk with his ankles fastened together. The Autobots watched him closely, weapons ready. The Air Commander ignored them and reached through the bars to cup his son's cheekplates.

"Starfire…" He said softly. "I know it's hard right now, but you need to be brave. Don't fight the Autobots, there are too many and you are not physically capable of defeating them. Just do as they say… for now."

Starfire started to cry, holding his carrier's servo. "I-I'm scared."

"I know, sweetie. It's not fair. None of this is. We should be living together as a family, not like how we are. Be brave, Starfire. I know you are. We'll get things figured out. And no matter what happens, you have the other Seekers and your sire."

"W-why does everyone hate each other? Why do they all hurt you?" He swallowed.

"Because we live in a hateful world and teach it to our creations." He vented a sigh. "I love you. Stay safe and do as the Autobots say. A time will come for revenge, for fighting, but it is not now. Be smart in your actions, think every move through thoroughly before acting on it. Okay?"

Starfire slowly nodded. "O-okay. L-love you, carrier."

"Love you more, my precious Starfire. Fly safe and true until we meet again."

"May the wind currents guide you safely to your destination." He was trembling, not wanting to say goodbye.

Starscream forced a weak smile. "Love you." He paused to study his faceplates. "You really do look so much like your sire. I'm proud of you, Starfire. You'll certainly become a great trineleader."

Starfire sheepishly smiled, hugging his carrier's arm.

"Okay, we probably should break this up." Sideswipe said as he stepped over.

Starfire began to tremble so hard, clinging to his carrier. Starscream swallowed.

"Go with them, Starfire. Everything will be alright." Starscream said softly.

"Promise?" Starfire whispered.

"I promise."

Starfire hesitantly released his carrier as he was pulled away. He started to renew his crying as he was led off, glancing over his shoulder.

Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping. And that's when it really sunk in. He was a prisoner of the Autobots, they knew Skyfire had been speaking to him, and they held the fate of his son in their servos. All of them could be killed, and he couldn't stop it.

He offlined his optics, his only hope resting in Megatron getting him back somehow. Megatron who was more than just pissed off the last time they had spoken. Megatron who believed he was a traitor. Megatron who was not a forgiving or understanding type.

Misery, misery, and more misery for Seeker Starscream, as that was the anthem of his life.

* * *

Skyfire swallowed as he sat at the table, his wrists cuffed and ankle shackled to the leg of his seat. The room was completely dark minus the lamp on the desk and the glowing, cerulean optics of the only two in the room.

Prowl sat on the opposite side of the table, his faceplates barely visible in the dim glow of the light. He adjusted his three datapads on the tabletop before him. "Anything you would like to say before we get started?" He inquired of the shuttle, his vocalizer as monotone as ever.

"Prowl, please, do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Starscream. He's not bad. H-he's being made to-"

Prowl gave him a hard look. "Starscream is in control of his own actions. He chose to become a Decepticon, to break the law, to murder, rape, and rebel against the Senate. No one forced him to do any of that."

"You don't know Starscream like I do."

"No, I do not. And that is what I intend to resolve. You will tell me everything you know about Starscream, primarily any intel regarding Decepticon plans."

"Prowl, Starscream and I never speak about that. We have an understanding that I remain silent about what I know regarding Autobots, and he is silent about the Decepticons. We won't betray our factions."

"And yet you both have." Prowl laced his digits together and placed them over the datapads.

"We are _mates_. We were mech-friends for vorns way before the war started. I was going to propose to him after our expedition. We are finally reunited, w-we mated, we _are_ mated, we're a couple, a pair, whatever you want to call it, and now we have a son that we _both_ wanted, just not the time we wanted him. We're lovers just waiting until we can officially join as Conjunx Endura. And this wasn't something new. We had _always_ wanted to be joined back in our academy cycle. We _always_ wanted to have sparklings and raise a family. And now just because he wears the insignia of one group and I the other somehow us still having those same thoughts, _emotions_ , is 'treacherous?' How? We don't share confidential information! W-we share love letters! Kisses, hugs, sweet nothings, a-and… romantic slag! _Nothing_ war related."

Prowl studied him for a moment before speaking. "I had Red Alert raid your quarters while you were away."

Skyfire's optics widened. "What?" His optics then narrowed. "You had no right-!"

"I had every right." Prowl snapped. "He hacked your computer and found some very… interesting files." He selected a datapad and held it up. "This contains everything he found of your conversations with Starscream."

"Prowl, please, don't-"

Prowl eyed him, giving him a look as if to say, "Do you really want to tell me not to do something." Skyfire bit his lower lip plate and remained silent. "There is all the evidence I need on this. Multiple images of you and Starscream from before and during the war. And many videos of you two, primarily ones Starscream sent to you of your son. And even some of Starscream self servicing while chanting your designation between overly dramatic moans."

"That is _VERY_ personal, Prowl."

"Indeed, it is. Not to mention quite obscene and treacherous."

"So what if my mate was sexting me? That's what normal mates and couples do."

"He sent you a video of him having a threesome with his trinemates. I didn't realize that was 'normal.'"

"How many did you look through…?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does, because I want to know if you saw the one where he was having a roleplay with his trinemates about the femme with large breast plates. Because if you did, I want to make it clear that I wasn't turned on by it. I'm still scarred."

Prowl gave him a "what the frag?" look before returning his optics to the datapad and onlining it. "Back on topic… Amongst the personal interface videos and other rubbish-"

"There is nothing for you. Just love letters." Skyfire said firmly, getting tired of this.

"You have had quite a few meetings with Starscream. What is a 'tasty schlong?'" He asked as he read through email exchanges.

Skyfire swallowed. "Um, well… d-do have to know?"

Prowl just looked at him. "This is a interrogation. I ask, you answer."

Skyfire vented a sigh. "So, Starscream has been using human terms for when he doesn't want Starfire to know what we're talking about… It's… It's referring to my spike." His faceplates would have been red if he were human.

Prowl raised an optical ridge. "Alright… Sorry I asked…."

"I'm sorry, too."

Prowl just read through some more of the emails before speaking again. "How many terms does he have for your spike?"

"Last I checked he has over two thousand in multiple languages…"

"Not bad at drawing… Too bad it is very… offensive."

"Yeah, don't look at the drawings he sends me…"

"I have to if I want to find anything useful."

"Prowl, trust me, his processor goes places when he's in a… _distinct_ mood."

Prowl ignored the warning, continuing to look through everything. Suddenly, he quickly offlined the datapad, set it down, and offlined his optics. Skyfire was silent for a few astroseconds before speaking.

"You saw the picture I think you saw, right?" The shuttle said slowly.

Prowl didn't answer immediately, keeping his optics offline. "I don't think I will find anything useful… If I will ever be able to see again."

"He's so weird, and it's strangely cute."

"It's disgusting and I will need my memory banks erased…"

Skyfire couldn't help but give a small smile at that. "There are more pictures like that. Even some videos of him doing it."

Prowl glared death at him. "Topic change. Has Starscream ever mentioned anything regarding his work?"

"No, just sends me pictures like that and talks about my spike. And sometimes how our son's doing. And the threesomes. Lots of those videos."

"I question why he is given so much free time…"

"Oh, some of the videos he does in public. I saw Megatron in one trying to quickly get out of the room."

"I don't want to talk about the pornography anymore! Intel regarding the war, only."

"I got nothing. He _only_ talks about interface and our son. And complains about his trinemates. And reproductive systems."

Prowl just glared at Skyfire before venting a sigh, seeing how this wasn't going anywhere. "Nothing else?"

"No. You have everything right there. And we only banged each other's processors out when we met up. So, nothing was said. Well, Starscream says a lot when in the midst of interface, but I don't think you want to hear any of that."

Prowl wanted to hurt someone. He exhaled heavily, keeping his calm composer. "Very well… Seeing how there is only porn on your computer files and nothing remotely _useful_ to me… I will let you be placed under 'house arrest.' You are confined to quarters."

"Can I see Starscream?"

"No."

"Please, Prowl!"

"I will speak to him next." He activated his commlink by pressing two digits to the side of his helm. "Take him away."

The door hissed open and Groove and Streetwise entered. Groove removed the shackle from Skyfire's ankle before gesturing for him to stand. Skyfire slowly did so, then looked down at Prowl.

"Please, don't hurt him. He's not what you think he is."

Prowl simply regarded him, then returned his gaze to one of his datapads. Skyfire swallowed, before following the two Protectobots out of the room. Prowl's doorwings twitched once the door shut behind them.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blades, Slag, and Swoop. Meet me in the interrogation room." He spoke into his commlink.

* * *

Starscream was shoved into the dark room by Slag and Swoop. His wrists were manacled, and chains connected to his ankles keeping him from running. He perked his damaged wings, studying the room and noting every detail.

"Sit down." Prowl gestured to a chair in the corner with straps, clearly not meant for relaxation.

Starscream's wings twitched, knowing what was about to happen. He flicked his wings, determined to show no fear, and approached the seat. He was roughly pushed onto it and strapped down. His ankles tied to the chair legs and his wrists strapped to the chair arms. A strap even went around his neck, ensuring his helm didn't move.

Prowl stepped forward, standing in front of the Air Commander. "Starscream, you already know what it is I'm going to ask. Tell me everything you know and it might save you from some pain."

Starscream smirked that infamous smirk of his. "Kiss my aft."

Prowl raised an optical ridge. "Very well." He then signaled to the twins and Blades to begin.

The three started to attach jumper cables to the Seeker's wings, arms, legs, and other points. The Alpha Seeker watched them for a moment before turning to Prowl.

"Electrocution? Come on, Prowl. Surely the Autobots are more imaginative than _this_! Or is your overly sensitive Prime aware of your plans?"

"Optimus doesn't know about this." Prowl replied.

"Ah, going being your superior's back. I can respect that." Starscream winked as he kept that sly smirk of his. "Not so different, are we?"

"I'm nothing like you."

"Of course not. You're a grounder and I'm a Seeker. You see your troops as simply numbers and I actually care for my people as individuals. Quite different, yes, but when it comes to getting what we want, we do cross the same paths at times."

Prowl stepped to the controls, changed the setting to change it to 75%, then looked back at the Seeker. He then pulled the lever, causing thousands of volts of electricity to painfully surge into the Seeker's more sensitive parts and throughout his frame.

Starscream clenched his jaws, determined to not make a sound. After all, he had been through far worse from Megatron countless times. Mere electrocution was nothing compared to having to swallow an entire bucket of acid and waste.

Prowl waited for nearly a klik before pulling the lever back up, ending the torture for now. "Well?"

Starscream flicked his wings. "Tickled."

Prowl increased the power to 100% then pulled the switch down again. Starscream let out a gasp, fighting to remain silent, but failed a few times with some whimpers. Prowl studied him, knowing he was going to need to amp up the torture. And he knew exactly how to do so.

He waited nearly five kliks before shutting off the power. Starscream panted heavily, his optics offline as he tried to calm his panicking systems. He finally onlined them and watched Prowl closely.

"I concur. I _could_ do better." Prowl then turned to Slag. "Get him to talk."

Slag smiled evilly as he turned to the Seeker, grinding a fist into the palm of his other servo. Starscream managed to not look at nervous as he felt.

"After he is done with you I'll let the others have a turn. Nothing fatal, Slag. I need him alive."

"Understood." Slag grunted as he started to untied Starscream from the chair.

Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker. "What do you want to try on him?"

Sunstreaker grinned. "Knives."

"I was thinking that, too."

Slag grasped Starscream's neck before throwing him against a wall. Starscream cried out, his optics widening. He saw Megatron before him, not these Autobots. He swallowed, knowing everything was only going to get worse. He didn't fight, so use to having to submit to such treatment. And the Autobots in the room certainly put him through hell.

* * *

Starscream lied in the corner of his cell, his frame battered, dented, paint scraped, wings bent and twisted, plates torn off, cockpit shattered, and cut up from energon knives. He hadn't begged, no, he stubbornly remained silent, crying out from the unbearable pain, but not telling them anything. He wasn't a traitor. He would die before he told them anything, and he could handle pain. The Autobots hurt him pretty bad, but Megatron still had done worse. He could get through their attempt at torture. He would show them.

They had dumped him in his cell after over five joors of torturing and questioning him. He was weak, they were frustrated, and they might come back for more. He was chained to the wall by his wrists, unable to move around his cell much. He had just been sitting here in his agony for almost a cycle, assuming something was going on by how Prowl had acted when he had walked away. Perhaps the Prime found something out regarding the treatment of the Air Commander.

Whatever the reason, they were gone now and all Starscream could do was try to ignore the pain and pretend his trinemates were there comforting him.

His optics onlined when he heard shouting, followed by stomping peds. They were nearing his cell, multiple sets of peds, the vocalizer speaking obviously angry.

His frame tensed when the energy bars to his cell dissipated and a couple of figures entered. He lowered his wings, almost instinctually to avoid anymore injury.

"I'm going to kill him." Ratchet grumbled as he crouched in front of the Alpha Seeker and set down his medkit.

First Aid was behind him, setting another medical box down on the berth. Streetwise and Groove stood by the cell door as security for the medics.

"I heard about what they did to you." Ratchet began as he held his scanner up and scanned the Decepticon. He then viewed the results. "Hmm, this won't be a hard fix." He set his scanner aside and started to reach for the Seeker.

Starscream's optics widened some, old, horrible memories returning to his processor. He painfully scooted back, pushing himself as far into the corner as he could, not wanting to be touched. He flared his wings, ignoring how much they hurt.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Starscream. I'm going to fix you." Ratchet said gently, carefully touching the Seeker's arm to reassure him. "I'm going to patch you all up."

Starscream flicked his wings, his engine whirling with life as his "fight or flight" program kicked in. Grounders hurt him. That's all they ever did. Megatron, his step-sire, every grounder mech ever from when he had lived on the streets, the Science Academy, War Academy, everywhere. Grounder mechs meant pain and only pain. And his PTSD made sure to remind him of that frequently.

Ratchet scooted closer, getting on his knees as he got comfortable next to the injured mech. He took out a welder and started to repair Starscream's exposed side. Starscream silently watched him, just waiting for him to make the wrong move and hurt him. It would happen. It always did.

Ratchet began to move onward after he had finished the Seeker's side, moving closer and closer to the Air Commander's helm. Starscream's wings gave a slight flick, flaring. He swallowed, trying to control his emotions and not look as scared as he felt. Why couldn't he be rid of this PTSD? These thoughts that constantly plagued him? He should be able to be brave, not like this. How humiliating was it to be acting like a coward in front of his enemies?

"No need to tremble, Starscream." Ratchet assured him when he felt the small vibrations. "You're alright."

Starscream would have liked to believe that but he knew it wasn't true. Everyone lied to him. Especially grounders. And that was why he attacked first when Ratchet's servo got too close to his faceplates.

"Ah!" Ratchet yelped as he quickly jerked his servo away.

"Ratchet! What happened?" Streetwise demanded as he instantly ran over and aimed a gun at Starscream's helm.

"I'm fine." The CMO grunted. "He just bit my servo." He inspected the injury before pushing the gun away from the Seeker. "Enough of that. Get back to guarding the door. I'm fine."

Streetwise hesitated, then returned to where he had been. Ratchet glared at Starscream.

"I'm not going to play that game with you." He jabbed a digit at the Seeker. "You don't fight me, and I'll repair you. Fight me, and we will have serious issues. Got it?"

Starscream didn't say anything, just watched him closely. He reminded him of Hook some, and Hook was the only grounder allowed to touch him, sometimes. The Air Commander felt a little relaxed at that. He didn't necessarily like Hook, but he trusted him the most out of any grounder. He swallowed, then lowered his wings some before dimming his optics.

Ratchet studied him for a moment, before resuming on repairing the poor Seeker. Starscream didn't fight him, but he never looked away, closely watching him.

It was a while before Ratchet finally finished fixing the Seeker. Starscream was still battered looking and had chipped paint and a shattered cockpit, but at least his significant wounds were closed and most damaged plates the way they should be.

"I'll see if I can get permission to have you put into a CR chamber for the rest of that." The CMO said as he started to pack away his tools. "Self repairs will handle the rest until I can get you into medbay. Now, just rest."

Starscream, didn't say anything as he watched the Autobots exit his cell and lock it again. He vented a small sigh, offlining his optics. He knew how to recharge chained in a cell. Megatron locked him away quite often. He just usually knew that he would be freed in a few orbital cycles. But now… He didn't know what would happen, and that was the part that worried him the most. He could be here for an orn until Megatron managed to do a prisoner exchange, or he could be here until he was executed.

He swallowed, nervous about that last possibility. He couldn't die. Not because he feared death, no, but because his Seekers needed him. His trinemates needed him. His family needed him. Starfire needed him.

He couldn't leave his Starfire. He had lost his own carrier when he was about his son's age. He didn't want his son to go through that pain. He had to get out. He had to live through this. So many depended on him.

His life truly sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uh oh! What hellish things shall I do to Screamer now? Pretty bad slag, that's what! XD**
> 
> **Yes, more hints into Starscream's bad sparkling-hood. And I do base how his PTSD attacks him as how it attacks me. I'm an abuse victim with PTSD, high anxiety, and severe depression. Basically, how Starscream deals with it and suffers through it is how I handle it.**
> 
> **Poor baby Starfire... He goes through so much. :/**
> 
> **Prowl's optics. XD That's what you get, Prowl! Looking through Skyfire's collection of Starscream "porn." :P**
> 
> **Please, fav, leave reviews, and share! I love to hear what you guys think and answer any questions you might have! ^_^**


	9. The Court Finds You Guilty

"There may never be a love as messed up as ours. It might be crazy, but so are we." ~ _Crazy, Stupid Love_ , by My Crazy Girlfriend.

"When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me." ~ Unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Starscream was unfit to lead the Seekers anyway." Hotlink grunted, his arms crossed as he sat at the conference table.

"Hottie, we need to get the boss back!" Bitstream exclaimed as he sat to the right of his trineleader.

"Without Starscream the Seekers would be nothing." Acid Storm spoke up. "When he killed Skycutter for leadership, everything changed. We became a _proud_ people! We went from poor, pathetic vagabonds to what we are now. He made Vos one of the most powerful cities before its demise in the Great War. I stand with Thundercracker and getting our rightful leader back."

"I second that." Nacelle spoke up.

"You don't have a trine, so your vocalizer means nothing." Hotlink snapped.

"Damn you and your traditionalism." Nacelle flicked his wings.

"It is tradition that keeps the Seekers strong!"

"I'm not the biggest fan of Starscream, but I know he has what it takes to get the Seekers out of this mess." Dirge said. "He has kept us together and brought us up in the Decepticons ranks. And I know he sacrifices himself to see to it that we are given what we _deserve_!"

"Starscream is mated to a non-Seeker!" Hotlink shouted as he stood up. "He has bred with one! He isn't worthy to be Alpha!"

"And you are?!" Ion Storm leaped from his seat.

"I might! Only combat will determine the next Alpha."

"Our kind are spread across the galaxy! We can't fight for the Alpha position with only three trineleaders present!" Nova Storm put in.

"Can we _please_ stop arguing!" Sunstorm cried. "Starscream got us to where we are now because he has sacrificed, leaked energon, and almost has _died_ over and over again for _us_! I may not be traditional like my trineleader, I may not agree with Starscream on everything he does, but traditional, non-traditional, whatever… Starscream has ensured we have stayed close, strong, and even become officers as we fight this endless war. He has done what no other Alpha has ever done, and that is lead the Seekers through a difficult time while staying in the light rather than hiding in the shadows for everything to pass over. Starscream is smart, he's compassionate towards us, and I remember when he became Alpha the first thing he did was get to know every single one of us by our designations and our passions. Yes, he sometimes can make mistakes or be extreme, but sometimes he needs to be in such an extreme, insane time like this."

There was a brief silence before Red Wing spoke up. "Not too mention he is really good looking."

There were some murmured agreements and nods amongst the flyers. Thundercracker studied the Seekers before him, Skywarp sitting to his left. The blue Seeker narrowed his optics before speaking.

"Regardless of what any of you think, I am in charge of the Seekers until Starscream's death can be confirmed. That means that I will do my best to see to Starscream's return, whether alive or in a body bag. If Megatron won't do anything to secure our leader's safe return than I will."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bitstream inquired.

"I will summon the Seekers to come to the aid of their Alpha."

"Good luck with that. Only the ones who truly like Starscream will answer to your call." Hotlink grunted.

Thundercracker glared at him. "And those who do not I will force or kill as needed. Starscream is our Alpha, and I will not let him be abandoned to his fate all because of some whiny, traditional bastards."

Hotlink flicked his wings. "You were once traditional, Thundercracker. Surely you understand where the traditionals come from."

"I do. And much of it is the outdated writings of senile imbeciles who wanted control. My brother is not traditional, and I understand why. It is tradition that would force you to abandon your leader simply because he fell for someone who doesn't look like us. Regardless of Starscream's love life, he is the Alpha that will see us to the end of this Primus forsaken war and continue to lead us into a brighter, post-war future. Because not only can he lead us into battle, he can lead us out of it. He knows economics and politics so will help Vos grow. He knows how outsiders work, how to manipulate, how to play politician, how to win debates, and how to fight with his fists as well as his processor. What traditional leader could ever do that? Tell me, Hotlink, could you? Or would you rely on your brute strength as you always have to bully your submissives? To flog them whenever they do something you disagree with rather than come to an agreement? That is not what we need in a leader. We need a warrior, a politician, an economist, someone who understands what it's like to be the homeless living off of waste in the sewage, the one who has had to hold the servo of his dying friend, to suffer from domestic abuse, to dealing with domestic as well as foreign affairs. Starscream has done all of that. He won't let any of us go hungry, homeless, or abused because he experienced that first servo. He knows how to play the game of politicians and the world outside of Vos and our culture. He won't nor never will give up on us, so we must not give up on him. And that is why, like it or not, you _will_ be coming with me to get Starscream back from the Autobots." Thundercracker said that last sentence sternly, his wings flicking.

Hotlink glared at him, but remained silent.

"I'm game." Bitstream smirked. "What is the plan, Thunder?"

"The plan… Is to build up our forces at this point and stay united. When we have enough Seekers located on Earth, and Megatron doesn't get in our way, we attack the Autobot base and find whatever is left of Starscream."

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream panted heavily as he lied on his back, tied to a table. His arms and legs stretched out in spread eagle, securely fastened by straps around the ankles and wrists. His optics offline, trying to calm his systems. It was the fifth orbital cycle in a row he was brought to this room and tortured for joors on end. The Autobots certainly were becoming imaginative in their torture, and it was made worse when they changed his systems' sensitivity levels so everything hurt so much more than normal. And they had brought the meanest Autobots on base to assist in the torture. From beating him, electrocuting, using acid, locking him in a tiny box blindfolded and tied for joors as his claustrophobia took over, to burning his spark with a hot iron. It hurt, he wouldn't lie. And they were good about the psychological aspect of torture. But, he was better at controlling himself. He wouldn't let them win.

Prowl gazed down at the Seeker, his doorwings perking. "Well?" He asked slowly.

Starscream just panted for a moment before speaking. "Have fellatio from a Sharkticon."

Prowl raised an optical ridge. "If you would tell us what we want to know, this would all end."

"Like hell it would. I know how to play this game, Prowl. You torture until the prisoner blabbers whatever you like to hear, then you kill them. I'm not any common prisoner. You're only getting vulgar insults from me."

"You have surprised me with some of those." Prowl replied in that monotone vocalizer of his. "Take him back to his cell."

Starscream's wings gave a slight flick as the other Autobots in the room began to untie him and take him away. Prowl silently watch them go, musing on what to do next.

* * *

Skyfire sat on his berth, his son on his lap recharging. Starfire had spent the past five orbital cycles crying and screaming himself hoarse for his carrier. The only time he ever had peace was when he was in recharge. He barely refueled, and so was tired constantly. First Aid came by often to check on the Seekerlet, worried about him.

Skyfire looked up when the door to his quarters opened and Prowl entered with Jazz, Streetwise, and Brawn. The shuttle unconsciously held his son closer, not sure who he could trust anymore.

"I have a proposition for you, Skyfire." Prowl began as he stopped in front of the berth. He continued when Skyfire didn't say anything. "We will take you to see Starscream, and you get Starscream to talk. In exchange, you get your freedom back."

Skyfire's optics narrowed. "I'm not going to be used against my mate. And even if I did talk to him he wouldn't say anything."

"At least try, man." Jazz spoke up. "We need 'im ta tell us what he knows."

"It's paramount that we learn everything we can from Starscream. It could help us win the war." Prowl added.

Skyfire gently stroked the helm of his son, thinking it over. He wouldn't betray Starscream, no, but he needed out of here. He needed to see Starscream and so did their son. Starscream wouldn't say anything anyway. He was as stubborn as they come. He looked down at Starfire before venting a small sigh.

"I'll talk to him… but only if Starfire and I keep our freedom and can visit him regularly."

Prowl raised an optical ridge, debating the matter before giving a single, small nod. "Very well."

Skyfire swallowed, not liking this manipulation on everyone's part.

* * *

Starscream perked his wings when he heard approaching pedfalls. They were of someone large with some smaller ones. Must be a Dinobot and those slagging twins coming to hurt him some more. He offlined his optics, listening to them near. He was standing against the back wall of his cell as he faced it. His arms above his helm and shackled to the wall. He couldn't move, and only saw the bulkhead before him. He had been forced to stay like this for the past four orbital cycles, standing every klik of every joor, of every day and night. His arms and legs were stiff and tired, only being freed to be taken away and tortured. He wasn't even given energon to drink, rather it was forced into a primary fuel line in his arm since he had refused to take it orally. The Autobots weren't going to let him fall into stasis lock to escape from them.

He stiffened at the sound of the energy bars being offlined, then the large peds coming closer. His wings slowly lowered, waiting for those large, rough servos to grasp him, hurt him, and take him away to be tortured.

But they didn't.

"Oh, Starscream…"

Starscream onlined his optics, wings perking. He swallowed, unable to move and see his mate. Then, he felt large, gentle servos removing the manacles, then gently holding him to keep him from falling. He turned around, looking into those worried, sad optics. The energy bars returned, locking the two lovers in the cell.

"Primus… What have they been doing to you?" Skyfire asked barely louder than a whisper, fighting back tears. How could those he once considered friends do this to his beloved? To his best friend and carrier of his son?

"The usual things that are done to me, Sky." Starscream replied quietly, his vocalizer weak. "Physical pain… That's all I'm supposed to go through."

"It's not, my love. You are not 'supposed' to be hurt."

"Says you. I have-"

Skyfire silenced him with a kiss, savoring holding his mate again. He sat on the cold floor, bringing Starscream down with him and placing him on his lap. Starscream kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the shuttle's helm and deepening the kiss. He needed this. He needed to feel someone loving on him, touching him gently, and wanting to be with him.

Skyfire broke the kiss and hugged Starscream tightly, but not crushing him. "I love you, Starscream."

"I love you too, fatso." Starscream hugged him back.

"They want me to get you to talk."

"I'll talk, but it'll be about how tasty your spike is."

"You know what I mean."

"And, I'm not going to say anything. My secrets stay mine." Starscream finished with his classic smirk.

"I know, I know… There's no way to get you to talk, you stubborn jet."

"And proud." The Alpha then reached down and groped Skyfire's codpiece. "Open this or else I'll hurt you."

"Starscream, not now." Skyfire whispered quickly.

"I will bite your olfactory sensor if I don't see your spike in three astroseconds." He growled as he jabbed a digit in Skyfire's faceplates.

Skyfire knew that he meant it. Starscream always meant such threats. He glanced over his shoulder making sure no one was watching, then removed his codpiece and spike casing. "What are you going to do…?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Starscream inquired as he grasped Starfire's spike and looked him in the optic.

"I would _love_ to frag, but now is not the time or place. Nnnnrrgh!" He growled when Starscream painfully squeezed his spike.

"It is _always_ the time and place to put Little Skyfire inside of me. Stop wriggling. So, feeling like going straight to it or want me to do a little extra to you?" He fluttered his wings as he sexily smiled.

Skyfire didn't answer immediately. "Like…?"

"I haven't eaten anything tasty in some time."

"I thought you didn't like giving oral...?"

"I don't, but, I want to make you happy and if you enjoy a servojob, then I think you deserve something a bit more every now and then." He perked his wings.

Skyfire eyed him, knowing that Starscream wasn't being completely honest. He narrowed his optics as he scrutinized his mate, looking for the answers he sought, but found nothing. Damn that Seeker for being so good at concealing his deceit… And still looking so sexy and cute as he did it.

"What are you after?"

Starscream didn't say anything, simply continued smirking as his servos began to stroke and send electrical currents into Skyfire's spike. The shuttle bit his lower lip plate, ensuring he stayed silent. Starscream pumped a little harder, getting Skyfire's spike to quickly harden. The Autobot glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure no one was watching. Starscream got off his lap, pushed his legs further apart, and got between them. He got down on his servos and knees, kissing Skyfire's spike before slowly licking it. Skyfire continued staying lookout, his cooling fans kicking on as his frame already started to heat up.

Starscream opened his mouth and slowly started to take in the large spike, feeling it slide deeper down his throat. This wasn't the first time he had given oral to someone with a very large spike, so he knew how to keep from gagging. Skyfire reached down, stroking the top of Starscream's helm as he leaned back against the berth, relaxing. He gasped softly as he felt Starscream sucking, mouthing, licking, and swallowing around his spike, working on him. This was his first time experiencing oral interface, and so far, he thought it was a rather pleasant experience.

Too bad he didn't know exactly why his mate was doing it when Starscream had made it clear in the past that he hated giving fellatio. He rather give cunnilingus to his trinemates than have a spike in his mouth. His trinemates didn't care for it either. Perhaps it was because the Elite Trine was filled with such dominant Seekers and in Seeker society, sucking someone off was usually what a submissive Seeker would do.

Whatever the reason, Skyfire couldn't help but offline his optics and just enjoy it. Maybe Starscream would give it to him again? Hopefully, they would get another chance…

Starscream continued sucking on his mate's spike, looking up and noticing that Skyfire was distracted by the stimulation. He sucked harder, eliciting soft moans from the shuttle. The Seeker reached a servo up and slowly, carefully, removed a small panel just above Skyfire's codpiece. He reached inside, took two small wires, and plugged them back into place before withdrawing his servo and closing the panel back.

He gave a few more hard sucks before moving his helm back and pulling the still hard spike out of his mouth. He removed his own codpiece, his valve prepared, turned on by the act of loving on his mate. He grabbed Skyfire's shoulders, lifted himself up, then slowly lowered himself down on his beloved. His wings fluttered, kissing Skyfire on the lip plates.

"Blech, you taste weird."

"I taste like you, dumbaft." Starscream grunted before nuzzling his olfactory sensor against Skyfire's. "Open your chest plates."

Skyfire did so, revealing his spark. Starscream removed his own, letting their spark energy interconnect.

"Do not close your plates. We spark bond with each overload. Got it? I need to feel you entirely just in case this is the last time we are together like this."

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Okay, my love."

Starscream fluttered his wings, then captured Skyfire's lip plates in a searing, passionate kiss. He began to lift himself up and down, feeling Skyfire inside of him, every sensory node being touched. He started to go faster, suddenly feeling desperate to be with his mate. He had to be with him, he needed this, this had to work.

They broke their kiss to growl and gasp through their first overload as they spark bonded. Starscream fluttered his wings madly when he felt Skyfire filling him with his active nanites, the shuttle completely unaware of what his mate had done.

"Primus, I love you." Skyfire said softly as he hugged his Seeker.

"I love you more." Starscream hugged him back, cuddling into the larger chassis. "Especially when you're inside of me making me feel awesome despite all this slag…"

"I wish things were different, my love. I really do…"

"Keep humping me more. I want to keep going until they force us apart. Take me missionary style, just as we always do."

"Okay, we can do that." Skyfire said before grabbing Starscream by the waist and aft, getting himself up, and putting the Seeker on the floor as he got over, managing on not pulling out.

Starscream fluttered his wings noisily against the cold floor. "Make me scream without actually making me scream." He winked.

Skyfire smirked. "I'll see what I can do." He leaned over, kissing his beloved as he resumed thrusting into him.

It was some time and eleven overloads later when the guards finally caught on what was happening. Tracks stopped in front of the cell, his optics widening.

"Oh, wow, that is _nasty_!" He quickly looked away. "I need backup over here!"

"What's going on?!" Fireflight asked as he ran over.

"Things that shouldn't be seen are being seen!" Tracks exclaimed as held a servo up to block his view of certain parts.

Fireflight looked into the cell. "Oh, wow. That's… Passionate."

"I think we should stop it."

"It looks like that hurts…"

"Fireflight, focus."

"He's making really weird sounds." He continued to closely watched.

"Fireflight!"

The Aerialbot looked at him. "Oh, right! Sorry." He then turned and opened the cell.

"Skyfire! Stop before I have to… call someone who is better at dealing with this stuff." Tracks said as he tried to look at only faces, using his servo to block what was happening in the lower regions.

Starscream looked up at them, gasping as Skyfire continued to bite his neck cables and thrust into him. They both were panting hard, overheated, and scratched up from clawing at each other.

"Want to join?" Starscream winked.

"Ew, gross!" Tracks squeaked. "Just… STOP!"

Skyfire heard that, immediately ceasing his kissing and humping to look up at them. He swallowed, his faceplate would have been red if he were human. "Uh… this isn't what it looks like!" He blabbered out.

"It's _totally_ what it looks like." Starscream gave a sassy, feminine wave of his servo.

"Well, it needs to stop." Tracks stated.

Skyfire hesitated before speaking. "Five more kliks?"

"No."

The shuttle vented a sigh, then kissed his lover on the lip plates. "I love you."

"Love you more, sexy aft." Starscream held his cheekplates, not wanting him to leave.

Skyfire pulled out of his mate, then quickly folded his plates back over. Starscream flicked his wings before covering himself back up. He slowly sat up as Skyfire stood up, watching him closely.

"I… I'll see you later, Star." Skyfire said softly.

"Until then, my love." Starscream swallowed, knowing he was going to be chained back to the wall.

Tracks approached as Fireflight kept his weapon aimed at the Seeker.

"Back against the wall, Starscream." The corvette ordered.

Starscream flicked his wings, but did as commanded. He stood up, approached the wall, and placed his servos against the shackles. Tracks locked his wrists in them, checked to make sure they were secure, then turned to Skyfire.

"Get out."

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, hating this so much. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for Starscream right now. He turned and slowly walked out, wiping away the couple of coolant tears that leaked from his optics.

Starscream listened as everyone exited his cell and activated the energy bars. He vented a sigh, pressing his brow against the cool bulkhead. Then, he smirked.

* * *

"Well?"

"Nothing. I _told_ you he wouldn't talk!"

Prowl eyed the shuttle, his doorwings twitching. "You were with him for quite some time."

"And he talked about other things, not what you wanted. He mostly complained, really." Skyfire explained.

"We need that intel."

"Well, don't know what to tell you."

"Keep workin' on 'im, man. Maybe he'll talk after some time." Jazz said as he stood by Prowl.

Skyfire did his best to hide a smile. "Maybe. Want me to see him again tomorrow?"

Jazz shrugged. "Sure."

"If he doesn't start talking in a few more orbital cycles we will begin his trial." Prowl intoned. "I have already requested the presence of those necessary to have a proper tribunal."

Skyfire swallowed, not wanting Starscream to have a trial. He knew what the end result would be. "I'll get him to talk. Just… give me time. And let his son come visit him. That might open him up."

"Very well." Prowl said. "You have five orbital cycles before we move on."

Skyfire slowly nodded, anxious about what would happen to his mate.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Skyfire entered the brig with Starfire, the Seekerlet so eager to see his carrier. Groove put in his code, removing the energy bars, and allowed the two to enter before activating them again.

"Carrier!" Starfire exclaimed, running over and hugging Starscream's leg.

Starscream perked his wings. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

Skyfire gently removed the shackles from Starscream's wrists, and helped the Seeker to stay standing, knowing he was weak. Starscream stepped back from the wall and got on one knee, quickly hugging his son.

"Carrier, we need to get you out of here!" Starfire said in a hushed tone. "They're not nice here!"

"I know, my Little Star, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. The Autobots won't let me leave without a fight." He kissed his son's cheekplates.

"Then I'll fight them." Starfire said steely.

"You're not strong enough, sweetie. And they outnumber us. We have to follow their rules until backup arrives."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. Just, be brave and don't fight anyone. Okay?"

"This is ridiculous."

"I know. It's all unfair." He kissed him again before hugging him tightly, reassuring himself that his son was there with him.

Starfire clung to his carrier, his wings lowered. "Why do they have to do this?"

"We are at war. We're enemies."

"But why? Why is there a war? Why is everyone an enemy and hate each other? Why can't we all be nice and get along? It's stupid."

"I know. It is stupid. We live in such an unfair and stupid world."

"I'm scared, carrier." He said softly.

"I'm a little scared myself. Be brave, Starfire. We'll get through this. I promise."

Skyfire sat on the berth, silently watching the two talk. It was almost a joor later when Starscream turned to him.

"Skyfire, I would like a word with you in private. Could you have Starfire escorted back to your hab suite by someone you can trust?"

"I don't want to leave!" Starfire bellowed.

"Shh, shh, sweetie, only for now. I'll see you again." Starscream assured him.

"Yeah, I'll ask Groove." Skyfire stood up and walked to the energy bars. "Hey, Groove!" He called.

The summoned Protectobot soon arrived. "Yeah?"

"Could you take Starfire to my hab suite? I want to talk to Star about stuff."

"Sure." Groove deactivated the energy bars and waited for the Seekerlet.

"I'll see you later. Promise." Starscream kissed his son's cheekplates, then gently pushed him towards the Autobot.

Starfire swallowed, looking up at Skyfire.

"I'll bring you tomorrow to see him." Skyfire promised.

Starfire looked back at him carrier, then trudged to the gestalt member.

"Love you, Starfire." Starscream waved at him.

"Love you too, carrier." The little one said just as the energy bars activated.

The two creators watched their son be taken away before turning to each other.

"Starscream, I need-" Skyfire stopped when Starscream was suddenly on his lap and captured his lip plates in a searing kiss.

"We're making love and if you don't frag me senseless I will tear your limbs off." The Alpha Seeker threatened with a flick of his wings.

Skyfire swallowed, knowing that Starscream's threat was quite real. "Okay… I won't say we can't." He said slowly.

Starscream smirked. "Good." He opened the panel above Skyfire's codpiece and checked the wires. Skyfire didn't bother to watch, positive his wires were unplugged, but he wasn't about to tell Starscream to not bother checking. Always best to be safe than sorry. Starscream smirked when he saw they were still plugged in, then closed the panel. He kissed Skyfire again. "And I want us to spark bond. I want you in everyway."

"Yes, sir." Skyfire kissed him back, then gently set the Air Commander down on the floor before they began.

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire rubbed his faceplates tiredly. For the past five orbital cycles he had been sneaking in interface with Starscream, and also allowing Starfire to be with his carrier. Of course, Starscream had never opened up about any Decepticon secrets, so Prowl had decided to move on to the tribunal. An Autobot ship had arrived yesterday bringing several officers that Skyfire didn't know or had heard things about. He had begged Optimus to allow him to be present during the trial, and the Prime granted him permission. Starfire had to remain in his quarters with a guard, since he was too young. Skyfire was thankful that Bluestreak had volunteered to sparkling-sit the Seekerlet. His poor son was so depressed these orbital cycles, he really needed someone who was as nice as Bluestreak to help him.

Skyfire looked up from where he sat with other Autobots in the makeshift courtroom as the door hissed open. Starscream entered, his wrists bound and escorted by Streetwise, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, all holding their rifles. Skyfire ignored the whispers around him, swallowing as his mate was led to the front and tethered to the podium. The twins stayed behind the Seeker as Streetwise stood to his left. Starscream looked up, his wings held stubbornly high.

Optimus sat at the judge's seat, Prowl at the prosecutor's table with Xaaron and Ultra Magnus. The jury was composed of Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Drift, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, Skydive, Hound, Hot Spot, Silverbolt, Windcharger, and Lightspeed. The audience was most of the Ark's crew, and those unable to attend due to patrol or monitor duty had it live-streamed by Blaster and his cassettes to them.

Starscream flicked his wings, feeling so vulnerable, but doing his best to hide it. He knew that unless the other Decepticons busted him out, he would die by these Autobots.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," The Prime address him. "Since you do not have an attorney the court shall assign one to you."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Like it matters, Prime. You'll assign someone and regardless of their performance I will be sentence to death. There is nothing fair regarding your court system when it comes to dealing with Decepticons. Much less that of Seekers."

"We will stay fair ensuring that justice is-"

"Save it, Prime. There are only Autobots in this room and a Decepticon traitor. It is as bias as it gets. Save me this mockery and just tell me the sentence."

"Your sentence has yet to be decided upon." He turned to Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus will be your attorney."

"Oh joy…" Starscream grunted sarcastically.

Prowl stepped forward holding a datapad. "Seeker Starscream of Vos, First Lieutenant of Decepticon leader, Megatron of Tarn, Decepticon Air Marshall, and leader of the Seeker subspecies: You are charged with numerous accounts of assault, murder, rape, armed robbery, destruction of property both state, Cybertronian, and outer world. Inciting civil disobedience and war, extortion, kidnapping, counterfeiting, receiving and selling stolen goods, firing upon senators and other Cybertronian leaders and officers. Misrepresenting yourself as a state official, dealing out illegal weaponry, vehicle theft, aiding known criminals, the death of millions of non-Cybertronian life forms, trafficking, illegal ownership of Cybertronians, illegal experimentation on Cybertronians, vigilantism, and coercing Autobots. How do you plea?"

Starscream smirked that sly smirk of his. "Guilty, obviously. I enjoyed every one of those listed crimes and will gladly do it again."

Skyfire rubbed over his faceplates. Sometimes, his mate really needed to just shut up.

"Not that it matters, but I did everything for the good of my people and Cybertron. The Senate would have continued to degrade and discriminate those they deemed lesser. Seekers, like myself, were some of the lowest of the lot. Was I supposed to just sit back and allow my kind to be trampled upon by the tyranny of the Functionists and the Senate kissing their afts? I rebelled because I wasn't going to sit on my servos and allow my people to be murdered on the streets without receiving justice."

"Regardless of your intentions, you caused the deaths of millions of Cybertronians." Prowl intoned.

"And I'll do it again if it meant saving even _one_ of my Seekers." He flicked his wings.

"Your actions-"

"Actions? You are certainly one to talk concerning 'actions,' Prowl. Your actions have caused the deaths of millions as well! All for what? To win? To protect those you deem necessary to live? What makes my actions so different from yours?" He snapped, optics narrowing.

"You rebelled against your government and incited a civil war."

"I fought for freedom and equal rights. Have you never done anything morally dubious to save those you care for? Has anyone in this room not at some point killed, stolen, assaulted, or committed some crime with the sole intention of helping one of their kind?! Their friends?! Family!? Are all of you guilt free of lawbreaking?!" He glanced around the room, wings flared. "How many have you murdered, Prime?! How many of my people have you gutted and left to die!?" He flicked his wings, optics narrowed. "You don't know and you don't care. I do. I keep track of every one of my Seekers that has died and their cause of death. And you have taken away forty-seven of my Seekers with your own servos! You have shot them, cut them, and stabbed them! I have held their servos as their sparks faded all because of your actions and your Autobots. All because we _refuse_ to be the street slime that the Functionists wished us to be! This isn't a court of law. I won't receive justice here. This is simply a patient lynch mob waiting to see me decapitated for not being what the Senate wanted me to be: A silent soldier for their army, with no voice, no dreams, only obeying orders. All because of how I look." He flicked his wings again. "Tell me my damn sentence and get it over with. I've had enough of this tribunal farce."

Skyfire wanted to punch his mate, and at the same time hug him. Starscream made good points, but it wouldn't help his case if he spoke to everyone like that.

"The court shall proceed as customary." Prime said sternly.

Starscream rolled his optics, his engine growling softly. Damn Autobots and their bias court systems…

* * *

Starscream was shoved into his cell, manacles still on his wrists. He flicked his wings before sitting on the berth, still pissed off about the earlier events. It was a few kliks later when the energy bars dissipated and Skyfire entered.

"Star?" He said softly, going over to him.

Starscream vented a sigh, not looking up. "Hey, Sky."

Skyfire sat down next to him on the berth. "You were kind of… bold in your monologue, but I think you're very brave and foolish at once."

"Most do." Starscream grunted as he climbed onto his mate's lap. "I wonder how I will be executed."

"Star, don't talk like that."

"Oh, stop it, Skyfire. You know that that's how this is going to end." He slumped into the shuttle's chassis and vented a sigh. "Bury me in Vos… With my people. And have my tombstone read, 'The Most Fabulous of Sexy Turbofoxes That Skywarp's Tentacles Had Ever Raped.'"

"That's… very inappropriate."

"Make sure my tombstone looks like this." He held up his servo making a vulgar Vosian gesture.

"Star…"

"And add in there something about Megatron being a moron and needing my help with everything and that without me he would still be a virgin."

"Wait, what?"

" _Kidding_ , Sky." Starscream said in a "well, duh" voice as he rolled his optics. "And make sure Skywarp's tombstone has tentacles groping my tombstone. I know that's what he wants. And TC wants his _far_ away from ours so he won't be associated. Make sure his tombstone is of an electro-toad… Because… frag him."

"You need to think positive thoughts." Skyfire kissed his mate on the cheekplates.

"Frag that… Hey, speaking of fragging." He looked up at the Autobot. "Make me forget about this whole orbital cycle. Frag me senseless with lots of sparkbonds… and put me over your knee. I don't care if the Autobots see. I need something kinky done to me."

"I'm not hitting you."

"You suck…"

"You're weird."

"Whatever. Frag me, fat boy. Or else I'll bite off your faceplates." He then snapped his jaws at Skyfire.

"Fine, demanding love-of-my-life." He kissed him again.

Starscream smiled evilly. "That was your first mistake." He then grabbed Skyfire's mandible and kissed him hungrily, needing this moment with him.

* * *

Thundercracker rubbed over his faceplates, so exhausted by everything he had to deal with. Seekers were such a stubborn and arrogant lot. He much rather leave this leadership slag to Starscream. His trineleader could out stubborn and out arrogant, and out _brat_ any other Seeker. If Primus was real, then he had most certainly created Starscream for the sole purpose of leading the Seekers.

Thundercracker palmed open the door to the Rec Room and entered. His wings flicked, noting the five new Seekers that had arrived from Cybertron to assist in freeing their Alpha.

"Thundercracker," Contrail smirked, then sipped from his energon cube. "How do you fair?"

"I'll function." Was the gruff reply. "You better not be causing trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Nonsense. I have simply told the younger Seekers that Starscream is most likely dead and we should move on. It's now that a new Alpha should be chosen."

"We do not know if Starscream is alive or dead. Until that can be confirmed, there is no fighting." Thundercracker flicked his wings.

"Of course." Contrail sipped from his cube again.

"And when do we go get our 'fearless leader?'" Slipstream inquired as she approached.

"Soon." Thundercracker said curtly. "We must gather our forces first."

"That could be a while, Thundercracker. We are spread thin across the galaxy and those above us do not make it easy to leave our current positions." She commented.

"I'm working on it."

"Sure you are." Contrail grunted. "So, will you not fight for leadership or will you hold onto your thin grasp of control with the delusional idea that Starscream still lives?"

Thundercracker glared at him. "If Starscream is dead, then I will back down and allow whoever desires to be leader lead. But I will not acquiesce power to anyone until we determine Starscream's status and get him back, dead or alive."

"Thought about how you will kill yourself if he is found dead?"

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "I will only go if both my trinemates are gone." He paused. "And a shot to the helm. I rather not make it too complicated. What about you?"

Contrail glared at him, the insult hurting deeply since he had lost both his trinemates some time ago in the war and chose not to follow them in the afterlife. It wasn't necessary that Seekers kill themselves when a trinemate or trinemates died, but it wasn't uncommon since the emotional toll was often far too much for a Seeker to handle.

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "You do as I say, Contrail, and you might continue to outlive your trinemates."

"I'm not afraid of you, Thundercracker."

"You'll soon learn to be." Thundercracker replied calmly, before coolly walking off.

Slipstream perked her wings as she watched the blue Seeker depart. Then she turned to Contrail. "So, how much are you willing to bet Starscream is still alive all because he's too stubborn to die?"

Contrail turned to her. "I'll bet ten Shanix he's dead or soon will be."

Slipstream smirked. "I'll be waiting for that Shanix, because something tells me he isn't. If he hasn't died yet from all the crazy slag he's done… I don't think it will happen this time."

"We shall see."

* * *

**Six Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream was led to the podium and tethered as usual. Every orbital cycle it was the same thing: Brought in, listening to Autobots telling him he had been bad, accepting that he had been bad, explaining why he had been bad to them, and them ignoring what he had said. And he wasn't even feeling good. He had purged his tank earlier this morning and was quite tired. And the Autobots didn't even bother to check him over to ensure he was alright.

He looked up at the Prime, knowing that this orbital cycle was going to be different. He could feel the tension in the room. The time had finally come.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," Optimus began. "The jury has come to a decision."

The Air Commander rolled his optics, knowing that the decision had been made long ago. He didn't even bother looking up when Hot Spot stood.

"The jury finds Seeker Starscream of Vos guilty of all charges held against him." The Protectobot leader spoke.

Skyfire swallowed, unconsciously reaching down, grabbing Wheeljack's servo, and holding tightly. Wheeljack tensed, but remained silent.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," Optimus paused. "You are hereby sentenced to death via lethal injection. Any last pleas?"

Starscream offlined his optics for a moment as he inhaled deeply. Then, he onlined his optics, looking at the Prime. "I plead on the innocence of my gestation tank." He swallowed. "I am sparked."

The room was filled with whispers as the Autobots talked amongst themselves. Optimus looked over at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, can you confirm this?"

Ratchet got up and approached the Seeker. He unsubspaced the scanner he always kept on himself and scanned the Air Commander's torso, then read the results.

"Well? Is he sparked, Ratchet?" The Prime inquired.

"Oh, he certainly is sparked, Prime." Ratchet looked up from the scanner. "He's carrying twins."

Prowl slowly turned and glared nuclear war heads and other deadly weapons at Skyfire. The shuttle didn't look at him, his optics wide and intakes quickening.

Optimus was silent as he mused, ignoring the hushed conversations from all around. He studied the Seeker for a moment, then his optics trailed up to Skyfire.

Prowl turned to his superior. "Regardless of his carrying, we should proceed with the execution." He said in that emotionless vocalizer of his.

Skyfire looked over at him, horrified. "No! Please, don't."

Starscream swallowed, silently praying that they didn't listen to Prowl.

"Skyfire," The Prime addressed him slowly. "I'm assuming they are yours?"

The shuttle nodded his helm, trembling some. "Y-yes, sir. I-I… I-I was with Starscream in his cell a few times."

"And you wish to keep the sparklings?"

"I do. Yes, please, I want them."

Prowl glared at Optimus, using his optics to tell him to not do what he was about to do. But the Prime ignored the Praxian.

"Very well. Starscream's execution will be postponed until he has delivered the sparklings. Then, he shall be deactivated by lethal injection." He finished the sentence by hitting his gavel against the desk. "The court is dismissed."

Starscream let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. He had just bought himself another stellar cycle of life. He glanced over his shoulder at his mate, his wings lowering some. He could see the confusion, hurt, and fear in the shuttle's optics. He swallowed, not sure what would happen next.

* * *

Starscream was thrown into his cell, manacles on his wrists, his wings low. He patiently waited until the energy bars were deactivated and the familiar large peds entered.

"What the hell was that?" Skyfire demanded.

Starscream slowly turned around and looked up into those angry and scared optics of his beloved. "I did what I had to." He uttered barely louder than a whisper.

"You used me, and you…" He vented a sigh, pinching the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "You had me secretly spark you for what?"

"Sky, I just bought myself another stellar cycle. That gives Megatron and my Seekers more time to come rescue me. This is good."

"Star, I… I'm glad you're not being killed. I am. I just wish… You had told me or… Or that there was a way without making more sparklings who will have to live through Primus knows what with how fragged up everything is."

"If I had told you you wouldn't have agreed with me. And the sparklings will be fine. I just… Need to get out of here, get to my trine, a-and figure stuff out. Make a deal with Megatron or something."

"Megatron isn't going to make a deal with you, Starscream. He'll hurt the sparklings like he did with Starfire."

"You don't know that. I-I know him and he'll come to an agreement with me."

"Starscream, Megatron _hates_ you. He abuses you a-and-"

"I'm punished." Starscream said quietly.

"Do you even hear yourself!? Every time we talk about that creep you are _defending_ him! You say he helps liberate people, no he doesn't! He beats you, threatens you, and _murders_ people! Innocents, Star. Look what he has done to you!" He gestured at the Seeker. "He's turned you i-into a monster! My Starscream who wouldn't hurt a zap-mouse is murdering, raping, a-and committing crimes I _never_ thought in all my wildest dreams that you would do! He's done this to you! He's turned you into something you're not a-and made you become… I barely know you anymore." He said the last sentence in almost a whisper.

Starscream swallowed. "I-I did what I had to. For my people… For myself. I-I know Megatron. I can handle him. A-and it was my choice to become a Decepticon. I-I did it because it was the only choice I had if I wanted Seekers to get the equality we deserve."

"I didn't realize 'equality' was you getting beaten and whipped by some grounder regularly." He places his servos on his hips as he leered over his mate.

Starscream drooped his wings as low as they could go. "I'm punished…" He whispered.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "And we're back to _this_! Listen to yourself! He has brainwashed you! Turned you into some mindless slave of his! And… I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want you to die, but I don't think getting sparked was the answer."

"WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE THEN?!" Starscream shrieked, his fists balled at his sides. "You weren't coming up with any _brilliant_ ideas! Megatron needs me. My people need me! They will come for me and I needed to buy them more time!"

"Megatron does _not_ need you! If he did he wouldn't beat you to a slagheap!" Skyfire jabbed a digit at his mate.

"You don't know anything that he does!"

"I know _enough_!"

"Arrrghh!" Starscream turned away and threw himself onto his berth, wrapping his arms around his helm as he buried his faceplates into the berthtop.

Skyfire watched him for a moment before venting a sigh. "Starscream?" He said gently. "Sweetie, I didn't mean to shout or upset you…"

Now, under normal circumstance, Starscream would have kept his cool and handle the situation in a _mostly_ mature manner. But, he was carrying, he was overly stressed out, and just tired of it all. His emotions were a jumbled mess and the two sparklings in him didn't help things at all.

Skyfire swallowed when he heard the Air Commander crying, not use to such a sound. He approached, placing a servo on his mate's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Star… You'll get out of here. I'll do whatever I can to see to it." He was silent a moment, coolant pooling in his optics, the realization that his beloved was sentenced to death by those he had once considered his friends weighing down heavily on him. He got down on his knees and hugged his mate. "I love you, Starscream. I won't stop fighting for you. Something will happen. You'll get out of here. I-I can't lose you. I just can't."

Starscream finally looked up, swallowing. He sat up and hugged the shuttle back, burying his faceplates into the warm chassis of his lover. "I better not die… I have too many things to do."

Skyfire slowly nodded as he bit his lower lip plate. He offlined his optics, just holding his mate tightly. Regardless of what happened, he didn't consider the Autobots friends anymore. How could he when they had just sentenced his mate to death after such an unfair and bias trial? And after torturing him, locking him away, and shackling him to a wall. He was a Seeker who needed stimulation or else he would suffer claustrophobia. But, not a single Autobot seemed to care about Starscream for who he was. They only saw him for his frametype and what a monster like Megatron had forced him to do. Skyfire knew the real Starscream, and he was still there. He was just too scared to come out.

And now they were going to be creators to twins who had been conceived out of desperation for survival. What a messed up world they lived in that such measures had to be taken in order to simply live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, more robo-babies. :3**
> 
>  
> 
> **Skyfire is hurt about Starscream using him like that, not because it keeps Star alive, no, but because he lied to him, manipulated him, and created sparklings to save his own life rather than having them because he cared/wanted them.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And they won't kill Star because Skyfire wants the sparklings as the sire, and two, they recognize the unborn sparklings as a life, unlike all those morons who think babies are "not alive" all because they haven't been born so abort them all because they don't want to deal with responsibility...** **You can read more on that in this paper I've written:[Abortion, Raising Children, and Sex Education](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188)**
> 
> ****Many of Starscream's crimes are the same ones listed in Megatron Origin. Yes, Starscream was a slave owner. Interface slave owner at some point.****
> 
> ****Seekers, dude... So quick to just move on and find a new leader. Those damn traditionals... Yes, traditional Seekers represent how the old ways get you no where and are fucked up, and as times change so much everyone else. Just as the world is going vegan, ending human slavery, racism, etc. Because to still eat/use animals, be racist, sexist, specieist, etc. is what cavemen did and is holding progress back. Progress is veganism and the end to exploiting others, ending racism, etc.****
> 
> ****Sorry if this chapter wasn't too well written. I've been super stressed and just got a new job so am stressed over the new job, transferring to a university (3 years done, 2 left to go!), stressed over life, and still stressed some over the previous job. Things weren't going well there towards the end so I had to bail to protect myself from this crazy/abusive coworker who they wouldn't fire due to sexism all because he was the only "man" in the place I worked. I didn't realize you could avoid being fired using your gender despite physically harming people, receiving multiple customer complaints, verbally abusing coworkers, threatening physical assault to coworkers, and sexually harassing coworkers...****
> 
> ****Well, I'm out of that, miss the old job some, but I had to get away. :/ Not liking the new job, but I just need it until I finish college and can get my career job in gaming. Yay, designing monsters for videogames! XD****
> 
> **(This note was written back in July, 2016.)**


	10. I'm Going to Kill Skyfire

"I am absolutely, undeniably, unequivocally in love with you. You're everything I want and more than I expected. It hurts so bad and yet, like a drug, like an addiction you know you should kick, I'm not strong enough to stay away." ~ Unknown.

"Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life." ~ Beau Taplin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**One Orn and Four Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream stood at the far wall in his cell, his arms shackled above his helm forcing him to stand and face the wall. He felt like slag. He was nauseous, dizzy, tired, stressed out, scared, depressed, and couldn't recharge. His peds, legs, arms, wrists, and back strut all hurt and was sore from standing without break. Skyfire hadn't been allowed to see him for nearly an orn now, and his son even longer than that. Starscream assumed because the Autobots were punishing him for impregnating the Air Commander.

Starscream pressed his brow against the bitterly cold bulkhead, his systems hot from having to deal with carrying two sparklings. He never wanted to lie down more than he did now. He had gone orbital cycles tied standing up before, but carrying while doing it only made it all the worse.

And his claustrophobia was killing him. He would find himself crying, having trouble cycling air, and blabbering nonsense, with no one there to comfort him. He needed his trine. He felt sick just thinking about his brothers and how much he missed and needed them. Why was it taking so long for them to get to him?

He suddenly purged his tank, his close proximity with the wall only causing it to splatter all over his faceplates, cover his torso, and run down his legs and bulkhead. His optics dimmed even more so, feeling weaker. He needed a doctor, but one hadn't come for him for so long. Not since the orbital cycle after he had been discovered to be carrying had one seen him.

He swallowed, trying to look behind him, but unable to move. "Guard..?" He said barely louder than a whisper, his vocalizer weak. "Guard!" He managed to choke it out a little louder, listening for someone to approach.

But no one did. He pressed his brow against the bulkhead again, his denta gritted as he felt a wave of pain from his systems surging through his exhausted body. He gasped as there was a sudden burning sensation in his spark chamber. He whimpered, the sparklings' sparks feeding off his own spark as they developed. His optics filled with static, the burning sensation not entirely new since he had felt it when carrying Starfire, but it was so much worse with the twins. Plus, they were not fully split off yet, still too young, so as they separated they tore at his spark, feeling almost as if fiery claws were tearing into his life force.

Maybe getting sparked was a bad idea…

* * *

Starscream slowly onlined his optics after getting a couple of joors of recharge in. His vomit caked on his frame in a dry mess, having seeped into transformation seams and coating his joints and hydraulics making him feel stiff. He heard the energy bars being deactivated and someone entering the cell. He kept his wings as low as possible and didn't move. He noticed that he was absolutely freezing cold, all the warmth having left much of his frame. He felt a warm servo touching his arm, feeling almost hot. He trembled, a dizzy spell taking over, making him feel like he was about to pass out.

"Wow, he looks awful." Streetwise commented as he inspected the Seeker.

"How awful?" Groove inquired as he stood at the entrance to the cell.

"Like, needing Ratchet awful."

"Prowl said he wasn't supposed to see a doctor."

"I know what he said, but… If he doesn't get medical treatment he'll definitely lose the sparklings and then Skyfire is going to be really upset."

"You can call Ratchet. I don't want to deal with a pissed off Prowl."

"Fine, I will."

* * *

Ratchet marched into the brig with First Aid, his optics narrowed and obviously not happy about being denied access to the Seeker for so long. He pushed the Protectobots aside and marched straight into the cell. Starscream was still tied to the wall, his optics offline, intakes heavy and slow.

The CMO stopped beside the Decepticon, scowling when he saw the filth covering the carrying flyer. "Unchain him." He snapped.

Streetwise quickly did so, catching Starscream before he collapsed to the floor, too weak to stand. The Air Commander dimply onlined his optics, trying to focus on those around him.

"He's coming to medbay." Ratchet ordered.

"But Prowl said that he wasn't to leave his cell." Streetwise said slowly.

"If Prowl has a problem with it he can come tell me. Now, help me carry him."

* * *

Starscream lied on a medberth, one wrist cuffed to the side, not that it mattered. He was too weak to move much. He watched Ratchet as he cleaned him off, an energon drip in his arm.

"S-Skyfire…" The Air Commander's raspy vocalizer asked quietly. "W-where is he…?"

"I believe he's in his hab suite." Ratchet replied, wiping the cockpit with his cloth.

"I feel… Like utter slag… I-it wasn't this bad with… Starfire…"

"Well, the reason for that is you being tied up as you were, not receiving carrier additives in your energon, and not drinking adequate amounts of energon. Your systems were cannibalizing itself in order to build the protoforms. And your energon reserves are practically empty."

Starscream offlined his optics for almost a klik before speaking again. "I feel… awful… A-are the sparklings alright?"

"They should be just fine. It's still early."

"I-I can't lose them… I-I want them… Please, l-let me keep them." He muttered, too weak to think properly. "I-I've been thinking of designations…"

"Oh? And what have you thought of?" Ratchet politely asked as he moved to cleaning Starscream's abdominal plates.

"I-if a mech… Skyraider… or maybe Shadowstar… Skyblade…"

"What if you get a femme?"

Starscream was silent for a long moment before speaking. "Aurora. I-I knew a Seeker femme designated that. Sh-she was one of the first of my people to die in the war… I held her servo as she slipped away… She was a carrier herself… Traditional trine… She had five creations… And grandcreations…"

"And if you get a second femmling?"

"I haven't gotten that far…" Starscream managed a weak smile. "I bet they will be beautiful like their sire. You know… Before the war Sky and I talked about having eight creations. Well, I wanted eight… He wanted three. But we both know I'll win the argument. I always win."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Sky is a bit of a pushover. I love him. He's the kindest mech ever… Not everyone takes a homeless Seeker off the streets and invites them to live with them."

Ratchet looked up at the Air Commander, silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes, Skyfire certainly is a good mech. Very compassionate and patient. Always eager to help others."

"Yeah… That's my Sky. I love him. And he's so cute… He never wanted me for my body. He wanted me for me. I'm so lucky to have found him before anyone else could have stolen that handsome hunk from me." He paused. "He's perfect. I love him."

"I'm sure he thinks the same of you."

Starscream swallowed, silent for a long moment before speaking. "No… He's mad at me now… I fragged up again…"

"How so?"

"I-I tricked him… I… He's mad at me… And it won't matter. Once I give birth… I'll be killed and he won't have to deal with me or my trinemates ever again…"

Ratchet silently studied the Seeker, noting how different he was from his usual fiery self. Starscream was always angry, violent, and self centered, but now, he was depressed, submissive, and anything but a Decepticon.

Starscream offlined his optics, too tired to do anything else but lie there on the edge of falling into recharge. The CMO ceased in his cleaning to look over the flyer. He had never truly worked on a Seeker, minus a few small repairs to Starscream during his stay and a couple of other encounters with some different Seekers. Their unique inner workings were foreign to him, forcing him to have to rely on notes in datapads. He basically went off of the systems of the Aerialbots, but if there was something uniquely damaged in a Seeker, he wasn't sure how well he would be at repairing it without the aid of notes.

What made it harder was that when he was training to be a doctor, no one cared for Seekers so he never was taught how to repair one, what they specifically required, or shown any diagrams of their inner workings. Yes, they were similar in a lot of ways, but the small differences could be a matter of life or death when trying to save one from deactivation.

Starscream's engine quieted as he fell into recharge, his cooling fans still whirling as they attempted to cool his systems. Ratchet's optics narrowed as he thought, curiosity getting the better of him.

He set aside the washcloth, then tentatively, gently, began to remove the outer plating from Starscream's torso to get a glimpse of the inside of an actual functioning Seeker, rather than all the dead ones he had examined in the past. He grabbed a datapad and began to take notes on the structure of the organs, their placement, and how everything was so specifically designed to be lightweight, and capable of handling a crash or landing from great heights. It was truly remarkable. Quite similar to the Aerialbots, yes, but not as finesse.

Seekers had augmented their frames, encoding it into their genetics to ensure it passed down the generations. They had to in order to adapt and survive in a world that hated them, turning them into a race perfected for speed and aerial combat. This manipulation of coding also caused their coding to be dominant. Thus why Seekerlets were almost always the result when breeding with a Seeker. And also why all Seekers were so similar looking.

Starscream's insides were covered in scars from weld marks or the self repairs not doing a complete job. Many of the scars quite old, revealing that the Air Commander was damaged internally rather often. What made Ratchet rather concerned was all the chemical burns along the fuel lines, fuel pump, and fuel tank. It looked almost as if the Seeker drank acid or something else in copious amounts, leaving the horrendous burns behind. Upon further inspection, the Autobot medic noted the layers of paint and polish covering over hundreds and hundreds of whip marks, not all fully healed and thus left as scars on the outer plates. And then the spark casing showed signs of damage from being struck by a blunt force.

Despite all the damage, so much of the Seeker was new. He had many replaced parts, even a new fuel pump and fuel tank, and yet, it was so abused. He could only imagine the torture the Seeker suffered through regularly from Megatron.

Ratchet carefully moved wires and cables around the Air Commander's inside, getting a better idea of the entire layout. He even took pictures, soaking up all of this exciting information to log away and further his research so he could better help wounded Seekers in the future.

It was when the CMO had his servos deep inside of the recharging flyer that Sideswipe chose to enter medbay.

"Hey, Hatchet, I don't mean to be a nuisance, but-Whoa! Why are you lobotomizing him!?"

Ratchet startled, jerking his helm to look back. "I'm not lobotomizing him. I'm trying to study the inner mechanisms of a Seeker."

"Could have fooled me."

Ratchet returned his optics to the Seeker's inners, noting the engine. So much power, in such a small package. The layout of the cooling fans all around it, obviously susceptible to overheating quickly. The engine suddenly growled louder, the cooling fans quickening. Ratchet look over and saw that Starscream was online now, watching him closely.

The CMO made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer. "I apologize, Starscream. Curiosity got the better of me." He then retracted his servos from the flyer's body and began to push the plates back into place.

Starscream's optics narrowed, then quickly forced all his plates to fold back over, surprising the doctor. Most didn't have that much control over their frames. The Air Commander hiked his wings, engine growling ominously. And it was at this moment that Starscream's senses came back to him.

Using the great speed he was known for, he suddenly kicked Ratchet in the abdominal plates, causing the medic to fall back and ungracefully land on his aft.

"Hey!" Sideswipe barked, running over and unsubspacing his rifle.

Starscream flicked his wings, glaring at the Lamborghini, but doing nothing more.

"Hey, you okay?" Sideswipe inquired, keeping his weapon aimed at the Decepticon.

"I'm fine." Ratchet grunted as he slowly got to his peds. "Just wasn't expecting that."

Starscream instinctively placed his free servo over his gestation tank, wishing his sparklings were kicking so he could feel them. But there was nothing. No kicking, no movement from inside that he could feel. He offlined his optics, waiting until he felt the slightest tingling sensation from his spark, informing him that at one of his sparklings was still alive. He onlined his optics, visibly relaxing. As long as they were alright, he was fine. If they died, he would be carted off to his execution.

"Is that how you always treat doctors?" The CMO said in the same gruff vocalizer, grabbing the washcloth and finishing up on cleaning the Seeker's frame.

Starscream didn't answer immediately. "Don't touch my insides. Only Hook is allowed to."

"I was just checking to ensure everything was running correctly."

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." He flicked his wings. "Where's Skyfire? I want Skyfire. Call Skyfire. I need him. Where is he?"

"I'll call him. Relax."

"But Prowl said-" Sideswipe started as he lowered his gun.

"I don't care what Prowl said." Ratchet snapped. "Call Skyfire."

"Righto, Sir Grumps." Sideswipe saluted him before doing as ordered.

Starscream flicked his wings, then offlined his optics, concentrating on feeling the tugging in his spark. He had only six more decacycles before he would see them. Six more decacycles until he would be killed unless he was saved. The waiting was killing him. He needed to talk to his trinemates, he needed them. He needed freedom. He couldn't die like this.

It was nearly a breem later when the door to medbay opened and Skyfire entered with Starfire. Starfire wasted no time in running over to the medberth and quickly climbing on.

"Carrier!" He exclaimed, landing on top of the Decepticon as he embraced him in a hug.

Starscream faintly smiled, stroking his son's helm. "Hey, sweetie." He said softly, still tired. "Primus, you're growing. Look at you getting taller every orbital cycle."

"Carrier, are you really sparked?" He asked suddenly.

"I am. I have twins."

"Twins?"

"Mhmm. There are two sparklings inside of me. You're going to be the older brother of two siblings. I don't know the genders yet. Might be two mechlings, two femmlings, or one of each. We'll just have to wait and see."

Starfire leaned forward and pecked a kiss to his carrier's cheekplates before hugging him again. "Love you, carrier."

"Love you more, Starfire." He hugged his son with his free arm.

Skyfire approached, placed his servo on the top of his mate's helm, and leaned over, kissing those luscious lip plates. "How do you feel?"

"Like slag… Your Autobot friends have been keeping me tied up and not giving me carrier additives. My systems have resorted to cannibalism." The tri-colored Seeker said softly, obviously exhausted.

Skyfire's optics widened, then he looked back at Ratchet. The CMO had his arms crossed, not looking happy.

"I didn't find that out until just now. I'll make sure he's treated properly for now on." He assured. "I'll give Prowl a good lecture, I promise you that."

Skyfire swallowed, slowly nodding. "Thanks, Ratchet." He looked back at the Decepticon. "Do you need anything from me?"

"Your love and for you to get me out of here. Let's just all run away together. I don't care where we go. As long as we can raise our creations in peace."

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate. "I know. I haven't given up yet." He kissed the Air Commander again. "So, have you thought of designations?"

Starscream faintly smiled. "A few. I just wish I knew what was cooking up inside of me so I could concentrate on an appropriate designation. I wonder if one will be an outlier, like Skywarp. I've always been curious what it would be like to be an outlier or to raise one."

"Our sparklings will always be special regardless if they have powers or not."

"Yeah. Smart, special, amazing, and just the best. All because they get it from you."

Skyfire smiled. "No, it comes from you." He kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "I love you, Starscream."

"Love you too, fatty."

"Don't be mean."

"I'll do whatever I want, sexy aft." Starscream fluttered his wings, banging them against the medberth.

"Why are you tied?" Starfire suddenly interrupted, pulling at the shackle on Starscream's wrist.

"Because the Autobots suck, that's why. They think I'll fight them, but I'm too weak to do that." Starscream explained.

"Why are you so weak?"

"These sparklings in me just sap all my energy away, sweetie. You did the same thing to me." He looked up at Skyfire and vented a sigh. "I feel awful, Sky. And it's only going to get worse."

Skyfire frowned, stroking the Seeker's helm. "Ratchet will take good care of you."

"I doubt it. I'm a Decepticon officer… Just wait until I start having uncontrollable mood swings. How are they going to handle me when I'm trying to murder everyone? They'll just shoot me and be done with it."

"Don't talk like that."

"You don't talk like that."

Skyfire vented a sigh, silencing his lover with a kiss. Starscream barely kissed him back, simply too exhausted. Skyfire nuzzled olfactory sensors with him, savoring this moment with his mate.

"I love you, my perfect Star."

Starscream smirked. "Love you more, my perfect Sky. Primus, if I didn't feel like slag and wasn't carrying I would say this is the perfect time for you to hump the slag out of me."

"Not in front of Starfire."

"He already knows about that stuff. I want you to take me in front of all your Autobot friends. Make me scream… Oh, hump me on Prowl's desk while he's working at it. And spray him in the faceplates when you come."

Skyfire placed a servo over Starscream's mouth. "Stop it." He said strictly. "You don't talk like that around Starfire, nor in front of others because it _does_ embarrass me."

Starscream waited until the servo was removed before speaking again. "I made you mad. That means you need to turn me over your knee." He winked.

"Stop it, Starscream. I really don't like you talking like that in public." He said sternly, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was with Ratchet and Sideswipe right there.

"Mhmm. I'm a Seeker. What do you expect?"

"You weren't always so vulgar."

"I trined Skywarp. He corrupted me… He's a tentacle monster, remember?"

"I still don't get where this tentacle thing comes from…"

"Recharge with him. You'll find out." Starscream whispered as he sagely nodded.

"Whatever. Just, save that language for when we're alone."

"You know, I've seen Megatron's spike and your spike is _way_ larger than his. Just saying." Starscream gave a feminine wave.

Skyfire covered Starscream's mouth once more. "Stop it."

Starscream fluttered his wings, obviously smiling beneath Skyfire's servo. Starfire raised an optical ridge, only understanding some of the conversation.

"If I kiss you will you shut up?"

Starscream quickly nodded his helm. Skyfire rolled his optics, removed his servo, then kissed his mate on the lip plates. Starscream's free servo cupped his beloved's cheekplates, forcing his glossa into Skyfire's mouth. Skyfire held the Seeker's chin, opening his mouth wider as he mouthed back, letting the glossa of the other battle playfully with his.

Starfire stuck out his glossa in disgust when he saw his creator's glossas touching each other. He hugged Starscream tightly, cuddling against him as he rested his audio receptor over his carrier's abdominal plates. He listened closely, hoping to hear his siblings inside.

Ratchet turned to Sideswipe. "Watch them. First Aid is in the back if you need him. I'm going to go speak to Prowl."

"Can't I go with you and film you yelling at him?" Sideswipe asked quickly, not wanting to stay with the lovers.

"No. You don't want to capture this on film. It might scare you." Ratchet grunted as he stormed out of medbay.

The red twin vented a sigh, rolling his optics at the sounds of them still kissing.

* * *

"Enter." Prowl said when there was a knock at his office door. He didn't even look up when the door hissed open and a fuming CMO stormed into the room. He calmly set aside his datapads, then turned to his computer. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"You know why I'm here." The red and white mech growled, placing his servos flat on the desk.

Prowl finally turned his cerulean optics on the medic. "I have several guesses." He grunted out, breaking his usual monotone vocalizer.

"Starscream."

"What about him?"

"You know exactly what."

Prowl pressed the tips of his digits together as he rested his elbows on his desk. "I'm assuming he isn't doing well?"

"Stop avoiding me. You have denied Starscream carrier additives _and_ leave him chained to a bulkhead so that he can't even move or sit down."

"And how is that a problem?"

Ratchet came very close to grabbing one of the datapads on the desk and smacking it across Prowl's faceplates. Instead, he narrowed his glowing optics, giving the death glare that could cause weaker mechs to melt into a boiling puddle of goo. "He's going to receive the proper medical care and treatment anyone in my medbay receives, regardless of allegiance."

"He's a Seeker. We shouldn't waste our supplies on him."

"If you're so concerned about wasting supplies then lock Sideswipe up so he won't keep getting himself damaged. Starscream will remain in medbay whenever he doesn't feel well, and when he is in his cell he won't be tied like he has been. He's carrying, Prowl. He won't be able to fight anyone."

"Again, he is a Seeker. They are specifically designed for combat. Despite his carrying, he still poses as a threat."

"That still doesn't explain why you deny him carrier additives. His systems were cannibalizing themselves."

"Wasting resources."

"You're not killing Starscream. Not like this. He has been sentenced to death via lethal injection _after_ he gives birth. You aren't taking away Skyfire's creations."

"Skyfire shouldn't even be with Starscream."

"Oh, so you choose who is allowed to love whom? You're about to take away his mate, but you're _not_ taking his creations." He said almost dangerously.

Prowl eyed him, knowing that he was playing with death whenever Ratchet was in this sort of mood. "I have no control over if the sparklings live or die. But, I won't deny it would please me if they didn't make it."

And that was when Ratchet did something only Ratchet could ever get away with. He grabbed one of Prowl's datapads and smacked the tactician across the helm, feeling such great satisfaction as the Praxian yelped from the sudden blow. He swung his arm again, but Prowl managed to dodge the attack.

"Oh, no. You hold still and let me beat the slag out of you, you slagging, creation-of-a-pleasurbot!" Ratchet shouted, circling around the desk just as Prowl quickly got out of his seat and tried to escape.

"Ratchet! You are not to strike a superior officer!" The black and white mech exclaimed, trying to get away, but the CMO blocked the exit.

"What are you going to do about it!?" He demanded as he unsubspaced a wrench and held it over his helm.

Prowl pressed himself against the far wall, grabbing a chair and holding it up as a shield. And it was at this time that the door hissed open and Jazz entered.

"Yo, Prowler, ah got dose reports ya wan-" He paused, a devilish smile spreading over his faceplates. "Hold on! Le' me get mah camera!" He then opened a subspace pocket and dug around inside of it.

* * *

**A Decacycle Later:**

Thundercracker forced the door to the Rec Room open and entered, Skywarp staying to his left. He flicked his wings, not liking what he saw. Skywarp swallowed, feeling Thundercracker's anger emanating off his very being.

Clenching his servos in tight fists at his sides, the blue Seeker stormed deeper into the Rec Room. He shoved past the many Seekers blocking his way to get to the center of the circle they formed. At the center were two trineleaders fighting, obviously over rights for the Alpha position.

"Cease this pointless conflict at once!" Thundercracker roared, his wings flared and engine growling.

They didn't, ignoring him to continue their fight. Thundercracker had had it with these power hungry traditional slaggers. He stomped forward, grabbed one of the battling Seeker's by the wing, and easily flung him aside, crashing into two spectators.

"ENOUGH!" He barked. "There is _no fighting_ until it is confirmed of Starscream's status!"

The Seekers were silent, some lowering their wings while many raised them, defying the blue Seeker's authority. Thundercracker glared at them all, waiting to see if anyone would do something against him, but they all remained in their positions.

"There is no fighting for Alpha until we get our current one back. If he is dead, _then_ you may fight." He said. "But not before."

"Starscream is dead, Thundercracker." Hotlink spoke up. "It's been over two decacycles since we last seen him, coming up on three. Nothing from the Autobots and Megatron isn't trying to get him back. You need to just accept that your trineleader is no more. He perished at the servos of the Autobots as their prisoner. A truly humiliating way for an Alpha to go."

Thundercracker glared daggers at the purple Seeker. "Starscream is not dead, Hotlink. And you will be wise to not insult your Alpha."

"Or what, Thundercracker? You'll dominate me?" He crossed his arms.

"I might. I might do other violent acts on you as well." He flicked his wings.

"You don't scare anyone, Thundercracker. You refuse to fire upon Empties and organics. You won't even kill a sparkling. How can anyone take a pathetic coward like yourself seriously?"

"So, killing the defenseless is a sign of strength? Then you must be quite powerful, Hotlink, since that's the only ones you are capable of murdering without hiding behind your trinemates."

"Oh, ho ho! Burn!" Bitstream cackled, clearly enjoying his trineleader getting roasted.

Hotlink shot him a glare. "Watch it or you'll get another flogging."

"That's another thing," Thundercracker started as Hotlink turned back to him. "You bully your submissives to keep them in line over the smallest of transgressions. Starscream is able to stay in control of all the Seekers without constant beatings, dominatings, or threats. Starscream is a far better leader than you or any traditional could ever be. Just look at where Skycutter was taking us! We would be wiped out by now if we had stayed following him! If Starscream didn't kill him and take leadership, we would have never rose to what we are now! We are a stronger, _united_ people! Starscream is the leader the Seekers have always needed. He puts each and every one of you before himself! And this is how you repay him!? By fighting amongst yourself for his position and forgetting he needs your help!?"

"Starscream is dead, Thundercracker!" Contrail shouted. "It's time to move on."

"Say he's dead one more time, Contrail…" Thundercracker snarled, his wings flaring, engine growling.

Contrail smirked. "Starscream, the one who sells his own frame to Megatron and lets non-Seekers frag him, is dead."

A sonic boom erupted through the Rec Room, reverberating through the bulkheads and vibrating the bodies of those surrounding the blue Seeker. Before anyone could react, Thundercracker had tackled Contrail to the ground, and slammed his helm repeatedly against the floor.

Contrail punched Thundercracker in the faceplates, then activated his thruster heels, flying out from underneath him. Thundercracker activated his own, clutching the gold and silver Seeker so that he couldn't escape.

Contrail spun around, slamming Thundercracker into a support pillar. The blue Seeker grunted from the impact, then punched his adversary in the faceplates. He kneed him in the codpiece, but Contrail punched his cockpit and grasped at the insides, yanking out wires. Thundercracker released another sonic boom, causing Contrail to release him and hover away a little as he fought against his disorientation. Thundercracker kicked off the pillar, grasped Contrail's arm, and spun him around, slamming him into the support pillar. He then planted his peds against Contrail's frame and pulled with all his might until the sickening sound of hydraulics and wires snapping was heard. He yanked Contrail's arm off, tossing it away as the other Seeker cried out.

Contrail flew back, energon spurting from where his arm had once been attached. He eyed Thundercracker, not sure if it was wise to continue the battle, or if he should swallow his pride and back down.

Thundercracker didn't give him time to think it over for long. He charged at him again, grabbed his wing, spun him around, then smashed him into the floor. He landed on top of him, grabbed his shoulder vents, and pulled him up. Contrail barely had time to struggle before he was slammed onto a table and pinned down by the nape.

"You think I'm weak?" Thundercracker growled in his audio receptor.

Contrail didn't answer, instead flicking his wings and growling his engine. Thundercracker slammed his helm against the tabletop, flaring his wings. The other Seekers gathered around, eager to watch Contrail be humiliated by the blue Seeker.

"Open up." Thundercracker snapped.

Contrail pushed back at that, not wanting to be dominated and embarrassed further, but Thundercracker was stronger than him, easily keeping him in place. The larger Seeker forced Contrail's legs further apart, pressing himself against him.

"Open, Contrail, or I force your codpiece open."

Contrail still refused, trying to struggle out of Thundercracker's grip, but it was hopeless. Thundercracker grasped at the golden Seeker's codpiece and started to tear it off. Contrail's optics widened, not wanting that to happen. He kicked back at Thundercracker, trying to save himself from the pain, but the blue Seeker simply didn't bulge. He finally gave up and folded away his codpiece. Thundercracker removed his own, releasing his spike from its casing and stroking it a few times before roughly shoving it into Contrail's valve.

Contrail gasped, not having felt a spike inside of him for many vorns. He looked away from all the snickers, the mockery of his position already making him wish he could melt into the ground. He kept his wings flared as Thundercracker pinned him down by the nape and started to furiously thrust into him, making sure it was as painful as he could make it. Contrail refused to make a sound, biting his glossa and focusing on the tabletop before him. His remaining servo clawed at the smooth surface, trying to ignore the brutal pounding he was receiving down below.

Being dominated by the Alpha's trinemate… This was truly humiliating. He had been dominated by Starscream before, and so far, Starscream was far crueler when he did it.

Thundercracker continued thrusting savagely into Contrail for another klik before grasping one of the golden wings and sadistically bending it backwards. Contrail's optics widened, letting out a pained shriek. He writhed beneath Thundercracker, gasping and whimpering from the pain.

It was a breem later when Thundercracker finally pulled out of him and closed up his codpiece. Contrail had lowered his wings some, but not completely. He slowly folded his codpiece back into place, motionless. Thundercracker squeezed Contrail's nape before speaking.

"You do as I say until we get Starscream back." He then looked up at the other Seekers. "That goes for all of you."

With that said, he released Contrail and stomped away. Skywarp quickly followed after him, not wanting to lose his only trinemate even for a moment. Contrail slowly stood straight up, flicked his wings, then marched over to Red Wing who held his severed arm. He snatched it away before exiting the room to go to medbay.

"Dammit, I was hoping he would dominate you next." Bitstream gestured to Hotlink.

Hotlink glared at him.

* * *

Skywarp trotted alongside of his brother, holding his servo tightly. His wings were low, and he was quiet. The black Seeker was only quiet when he was scared, and ever since Starscream had been abducted he had barely said a word. He refused to recharge alone, or do anything alone. And if he onlined and didn't see Thundercracker right next to him he had a panic attack.

Skywarp never could handle separation very well. He had bad anxiety, mostly due to his creators being forced apart by their different trinemates not approving the relationship. And with how much Starscream and Thundercracker argued, he feared that his trine would split, and he simply couldn't live without either of them.

Thundercracker put in their code and entered the hab suite. He locked the door behind them, and slumped onto the couch. Skywarp was instantly sitting beside him, cuddling against him and hugging him. Thundercracker wrapped a protective arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I'm scared." Skywarp whispered, not looking at his trinemate.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be alright, 'Warp." Thundercracker said gently, stroking a black wing.

"W-what if they're right and Scree is dead...?" He swallowed.

"He's not dead, Sky. I don't know what's going on over there, but he's not dead."

Skywarp finally looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"I just… Don't feel like he's dead. In my spark at least… He feels alive to me."

Skywarp was silent a moment before wrapping his arms around Thundercracker's neck and hugging him. "I don't feel anything. I-I'm scared, TC. I-I feel as if we will break into the Autobot base only t-to find his remains…. A-and he'll be gone." His vocalizer became weaker with each word, soon brittle as his optics filled with static.

Thundercracker swallowed, hugging his brother back. "He won't be. We'll get him back, he'll be alive, and we won't let this ever happen again."

Coolant started to leak down Skywarp's cheekplates. "I-I can't lose him. I-I'll follow him… I-I can't live w-without him."

"Shh, shh, it won't come to that, Skywarp." He said softly, trying to reassure him.

"I-I'll shoot myself… I-I can't c-continue without him." He started to sob, burying his faceplates into the crook of Thundercracker's neck.

"I know… I can't either. But don't you _dare_ do anything until we find out exactly his fate. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly.

Skywarp nodded, wiping at his optics. "Yes, sir." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Thundercracker was silent a moment before venting a tired sigh. "Go ahead and cry. You'll feel better after you let it out."

"I-I just hate feeling so helpless a-and not being able to go there right now."

"I know. I do to. But we need more Seekers to arrive. We are too few. And Megatron still won't hear me out." He paused. "We're all on our own."

Skywarp clung to his brother, terrified of what may be happening to his trineleader.

* * *

**Three Decacycles and Eight Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream was led down the corridor of the _Ark_ , his servos manacled in front of him, Skids behind him, and one of the Lamborghini twins on either side. They took him to medbay, Sunstreaker palming the door open before they entered.

"As you requested, master." Sideswipe said like an obedient slave.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Starscream, come lie down here for me." He patted the medberth next to him.

The Air Commander did so, walking over, then awkwardly getting onto the medberth, having trouble bending his torso with the two inside of his gestation tank. He managed to lie down, resting his tied servos on his chest plates so they wouldn't be in the way.

The CMO set everything up, a scanner above the Seeker's abdominal plates and adjusting the monitor so Starscream could see as well. He waited until the door hissed open and Skyfire entered with his son. Starfire quickly ran over to his carrier, hopped onto the medberth, and hugged his favorite person.

"Carrier!" He exclaimed, so happy to see him.

"Hey, sweetie." Starscream said softly, still tired from carrying and being locked away constantly.

Starfire poked at the manacles, then gave the chain a tug, his wings flicking. Starscream knew what he was thinking, wishing the chains were gone as well. He couldn't help but flutter his wings when Skyfire leaned over and pecked a kiss to his lip plates.

"Hey, gorgeous." The shuttle smiled.

"Hey, sexy." Starscream faintly smiled back.

"Are you two ready?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes!" Starscream fluttered his wings, eager to see.

Ratchet pressed the button, turning on the monitor and moved the scanner a little. The black and white image of Starscream's gestation tank appeared, showing two figures inside of him. They looked like they were holding servos, so close to each other in the small space.

"Look at your siblings, Starfire." Starscream pointed best he could with his tied servos.

"They look weird." Was the blunt reply from the Seekerlet.

Starscream chuckled. "You once looked like that, Stinky."

Skyfire smiled, so happy to actually be with Starscream to see this. "Ratchet, can you tell if they are Seekers?"

Ratchet moved the scanner around, showing the protoforms at different angles. "Well, those are certainly wings on them." He pointed to the forming structures on the little ones.

"Gender?" Starscream asked quickly.

Ratchet moved the scanner again, looking at the images closely. "Well, looks like there's a mechling in you… That's this one." He tapped the monitor to the one on the left. "As for the other…" He studied it for a moment before speaking. "A femmling."

Starscream's wings fluttered. "We're going to have a daughter!" He squealed.

Skyfire's smile grew, kissing his mate again. "A daughter you're going to turn violent."

Starscream's smile falter. "I-I may not raise them…"

Skyfire swallowed, the reality of the situation hitting him full on. These two may never know their carrier, and it will all be because the other Autobots refuse to give Starscream a second chance. Why couldn't they just see that Starscream has been brainwashed by that tyrant and work with him? The old Starscream was still there. He just needed some coaxing and love to come out.

Starscream looked at his son. "You're going to have a brother and sister, sweetie. Bet you're excited." He forced a small smile.

Starfire continued looking at the monitor for a moment more before turning to his carrier. "I suppose so." He shrugged. "I just want to get you out of here."

"I know, sweetie. But, no matter what happens, you need to help your sire with raising your siblings. He doesn't know anything about raising a Seekerlet, so he'll need the help of one."

"Teach them the Seeker rules?"

"Exactly."

"You're better at it than me."

"Are you kidding? I suck at raising Seekerlets. Look at you. You're a troublemaker."

"I get that from you." He hugged his carrier, lying almost on top of him.

"You do." Starscream kissed the top of his son's helm.

Skyfire remained silent, watching the monitor of his unborn creations twitching and kicking inside of his beloved. He couldn't stand the thought of having to raise their three little ones all alone without Starscream. He didn't even feel safe on the _Ark_ anymore with how many Autobots were calling him a "traitor" and how much Prowl clearly hated him. The only ones he still felt like he could trust were Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. He refused to let anyone take Starfire away, not that Starfire wanted to leave the hab suite anymore. Only Bluestreak was allowed to sparkling-sit the Seekerlet, the only one who seemed to actually care for Starfire enough to not comment about Starscream's fate.

He hated this, and had thought about finding somewhere else to live, but he didn't know where he could go. He would need to find a neutral colony, but those were so far away, and not all of them were very welcoming to outsiders.

He was scared for the future and for the safety of his creations. All because Starscream wore a purple insignia on his wings.

Starfire rested his audio receptor over his carrier's abdominal plates, listening. A large smile crept over his visage when he felt them kicking. "Carrier! They're kicking!"

"They are. Having a wrestling match in me constantly. I keep telling them to settle their dispute, but they never listen." The Air Commander grunted.

Starfire giggled, placing his servos over Starscream's plating to continue feeling the kicks. Skyfire kissed Starscream on the lip plates for a long moment, soaking in every moment with him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you, too."

"I love you more."

"Liar. You're not the one carrying and having the face the horrors of giving birth. To twins at that."

Skyfire kissed him again. "I'll be there this time."

"And my trinemates may not be…"

"I'm still talking to Optimus… I'm trying to persuade them, Star." He said softly.

"They won't change their processors, Sky. Unless my Seekers come for me or Megatron stops being a slagging moron…" He trailed off, venting a sigh. "Just… tell my brothers what happened. Everything. And make sure we are all buried in Vos together. With our tombstones the way I requested them."

Skyfire swallowed, stroking Starscream's helm. "You won't die…" He whispered.

Starscream didn't say anything, his blood red optics locking onto the blue ones of his lover. Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, never seeing those usually fiery optics so dull, so hopeless, so… scared. It wasn't the fear of death that bothered him. No, it was the fear of leaving behind his trinemates, his Seekers, his family. Starscream couldn't handle loss very well. He had lost so many in the past and now… Death would be the ultimate lost.

Skyfire kissed him again, wanting nothing more than to pick up his son and mate, and simply carry them out the front door and never come back. If only it were that easy. But, no, the Autobots had the entire place on lockdown whenever Starscream was out of his cell. There was no way he could ever escape unless something major happened.

And Skyfire secretly prayed that they would get attacked and Starscream was rescued, even if it meant never seeing him again. It was better that Starscream lived and they were separated, then Starscream die.

Damn this slagging war.

* * *

**Two Decacycles and Seven Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream lied on the berth in his cell, his servos manacled together in the front of him as always, and a chain tied around his neck and tethered to the far wall of the cell. Some Autobots had made crude jokes about Starscream being a caged, "breeding" beast, so had been chaining him by the neck for the past five decacycles. It was humiliating, but better than being shackled to the wall and unable to walk around. It wasn't very long, giving him just enough length to lie on his berth and pace a little in the cell, but he couldn't go near the energy bars.

The past five decacycles had been awful. He could barely move still, always tired and never given enough energon. He craved certain treats, such as green energon sticks in oil, but they were never granted to him. He received low grade energon twice an orbital cycle, barely enough for him to properly function with growing twins in him. Everything hurt, and he purged frequently. The Autobots took their time in cleaning out his cell or giving him cloths to clean himself when he got vomit on his being. And they only provided a bucket for him to use when he had to clean out his waste tank. His cell smelled all the time, undoubtedly what the Autobots wanted to ensure he suffered more so. They simply put up the sound proof energy barrier to lock in the stench and his pleads for them to clean it out. He even one time offered to clean the messes himself if they would just lend him the proper equipment. But, that never happened.

His claustrophobia attacked frequently, leaving him wheezing and hallucinating in a mad panic as he clawed at the walls or damaged himself. His wings were scratched up from scraping them against the bulkheads, and his arms were torn up from his self inflicted wounds. The Autobots never took pity on him. Some even filmed his panic attacks, laughing at how easily the claustrophobia took its toll on the Seeker almost every other orbital cycle.

He was always dizzy, sometimes to the point he couldn't even stand without falling over. He had frequent breakdowns, crying over anything and everything as he crawled along the cold, dirty floor, unable to stand due to his aching helm. There was one night he believed he even had a seizure of some sort. He had started to convulse and purged his tank, unable to move or even think properly through the entire thing. None of the Autobots seemed to care, nor did they call a medic. It wasn't until orbital cycles later that Starscream was finally able to inform Ratchet during a routine check-up. He hadn't seen the guards that were on duty that night since.

He only saw Skyfire and Starfire whenever he was with Ratchet, his mate being forbidden to enter the brig. Starscream's loneliness was more than just daunting. He was a Seeker. He needed physical contact almost constantly from his trinemates or someone that cared for him, but he never received that.

He wasn't angry like he had been when carrying Starfire. No, he was depressed, hopeless, and terrified. His time was nearing an end, and he wasn't sure how it would end. His sparklings were due soon, and there was still nothing from the Decepticons. Would this be it? Would he die at the servos of the Autobots all because he couldn't leave Skyfire in his past? All because he had dared to break the rules and love the one he shouldn't? All because he loved his enemy more than he did his own safety?

It was almost like some fantasy tale. The lovers breaking all the rules to be together, but sooner or later having to face the consequences for their forbidden actions. This was why Starscream avoided such tales…

The Air Commander lied on his side, his optics barely online as he tried to get some recharge in the dank, smelly, and dark cell that had been his living quarters for the past stellar cycle. His sparklings were due in about an orn. Another orn of promised life. A servo rested over his chest plates, feeling the combined warmth of his spark and theirs. His engine softly purring, something that always settled the sparklings down and made them fall into recharge, or, what he believed was their recharge cycle. Whenever he spoke they would kick so much, but in the silence with his engine purring, they were quiet.

He loved them already, so excited to see them. But, the thought of seeing them scared him as much as it excited him, for it would mean he would be executed. He wondered if he could force them to stay inside of him for a bit longer, giving his Seekers more time to come save him. But, he didn't want to risk losing them either.

He fully offlined his optics, trying to forget the wretched stench filling his olfactory sensors and the tight chains around his neck and wrists. He concentrated on the barely noticeable tugging in his spark from his creations' sparks, the only think that helped him recharge these orbital cycles. He started to shut down his systems, getting closer and closer to recharging, when there was a distinct, sudden pinch in his spark.

His optics onlined, not moving, waiting if it would happened again. It did, followed by a searing pain in his abdomen. He gasped, clutching his lower body as he curled into himself from the pain. Then, he felt the pinching in his spark, with more pain coming from his gestation tank.

He sat up, panting, holding his abdominal plates, fear quickly setting in. It was too early for him to be in labor. What if something was wrong with the sparklings? Was his frame expelling them? Could he be having a miscarriage? Wasn't it to late for that? What if one of them had died and he was going to give birth to a stillborn? What if they _both_ had died!?

His optics widened at the horrifying scenarios filling his processor at lightning speed. He couldn't help but moan and gasp loudly from the discomfort, his frame soon quaking from the evil waves of pain surging through his systems. He offlined his optics, scrunching his faceplates from the terrible sensation.

"Guard! Guard, please!" He shouted, curling into himself and lying back down. "P-please! I-I need help!"

It took a moment, but Ironhide soon appeared. "What's yer problem?" He grunted.

"I-I think the sparklings are coming!"

Ironhide hesitated, not sure if he was being serious or acting. "Let meh call for-"

"I NEED TO GO TO MEDBAY, _NOW_!" The Seeker shrieked.

Ironhide watched him for a moment before speaking. "Stand against da back wall with yer servos up."

"I'M IN LABOR, YOU _IDIOT_! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I'm being cautious!"

"I'm in labor! I am as vulnerable as _ever_! I can't do _ANYTHING_!"

"You could be faking."

"I'm six decacycles carrying! I cannot fight even if I _wasn't_ in labor!" He then cried out from the pain, almost falling off the berth.

Ironhide finally put in his code and opened the cell. He entered, approaching the Seeker slowly. Starscream whimpered, trembling from the pain as he watched the Autobot near. Ironhide removed the chain from around the Decepticon's neck, then helped him to stand up, putting an arm around his shoulders and carrying him out.

Starscream leaned against him, trying to go at a fast pace, but in so much pain that it was blinding him. He kept falling over, needing Ironhide to keep him standing. Autobots watched them pass, a couple following along to provide backup for Ironhide should the Seeker attempt anything.

"Take eht easy, Screamer." Ironhide said.

"You try pushing two sparklings out of your valve and see how 'easy' _you_ take it!"

Ironhide continued walking the Seeker to medbay, giving Ratchet and the brass a call on his commlink to inform them of what was happening. They soon arrived at medbay, the door being held open by First Aid.

"Bring him over here." Ratchet ordered as he pointed to a medberth.

Ironhide did as instructed, practically shoving the Seeker onto the medberth. Ratchet helped the Seeker get on and lie down before pushing Ironhide away to give them space. Starscream scraped his thruster heels over the medberth, moaning and gasping from the agonizing pain.

"Frag, frag, frag, frag, _frag_ , FRAG!" He cried, writhing on the medberth, in far more pain than he had been when birthing Starfire.

"Stay calm, Starscream. I've called Skyfire and he's on his way." Ratchet informed as he started to prepare Starscream to receive pain dampeners.

Starscream quickly shook his helm. "Th-those don't work on me. I-I… They don't work." He stuttered out before groaning. "Primus, this hurts! Why does it hurt so much! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ah!"

"Stay calm, Starscream. You are overheating your systems."

"I-I can't!"

"First Aid, get the leg supports." The CMO ordered before turning back to Starscream. "Starscream, focus. Look at me."

Starscream did so, trembling so hard from the pain and panic erupting through his systems. He swallowed, his digits tearing into his palms.

Skyfire rushed into the room and ran over to Starscream, his optics wide. He quickly got beside his mate and grabbed a servo. "Are you alright?! What do you need me to do!?" He blurted out quickly.

Starscream turned optics of absolute pain and destruction on him. "TO _DIE_ , YOU SLAGGING AFT!"

Skyfire blocked the punch to his faceplates, taking aback by the violent greeting. "Primus, it's that bad, is it?"

"I'M DYING YOU FAT IDIOT! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! BURM IN HELL! GIVE ME A GUN SO I CAN SHOOT THAT ADORABLE, FAT FACE OFF YOUR BIG, EMPTY HELM!"

"Feel better?" Ratchet inquired calmly.

"NOT UNTIL I CUT OFF HIS SPIKE AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT AND THEN TEAR OUT HIS INSIDES AND HANG HIM BY THEM!"

"Good. Let's proceed then." Ratchet nonchalantly said. "Skyfire, stop cowering and help Starscream to sit up."

"But, he's going to kill me."

"HELP ME SIT UP YOU STUPID-FRAG!" Starscream then punched at his mate.

"Primus, ow, stop!" Skyfire begged quickly, helping the violent carrier to sit up.

Ratchet set up a monitor letting him see what was happening inside of the Air Commander. Skyfire sat on the medberth behind his mate, trying to keep him comfortable. The CMO reached over and removed the manacles from Starscream, trying to make this as less stressful for the Seeker as he could.

Starscream whimpered, reaching back and grasping Skyfire's servo. He arched his back strut, gasping for cooler air as his systems began to overheat. He clenched his jaws, offlined his optics, and continued to whine, feeling so hot and in unbearable pain.

Prowl entered the medbay, an optical ridge raising at what he saw. "Ratchet,"

The CMO looked up at him. "What is it, Prowl? I'm busy." He grunted.

"I came by to see how everything was going with the prisoner. Why is he not properly restrained?"

Ratchet glared at him. "He's in labor. He isn't going anywhere, Prowl."

Starscream looked over, seeing Prowl. He swallowed, suddenly feeling threatened. He pushed back into Skyfire, crossing his legs, not wanting his sparklings to come out when Prowl was around. For all he knew Prowl ate sparklings. He looked like the type who would.

Ratchet noticed Starscream's reaction. "That's it. Everyone but Skyfire and First Aid get out of my medbay!" He jabbed a digit at the door.

Prowl gave him a look. "There must be guards present to ensure your safety."

"I'll ensure my own safety. Out of my medbay!"

Ironhide and the other Autobots acting as guard wisely chose to back off and quickly exited the medbay. It was safer to do as the CMO ordered rather than flirt with death. Prowl studied the Air Commander for a moment before turning back to Ratchet.

"Very well. The guards shall remain just outside the door."

"Out!" Ratchet ordered.

Prowl did so, stepping out of the medbay and into the hallway. He looked down, noticing Starfire sitting on the floor next to Bluestreak. The Seekerlet glared at Prowl, obviously not afraid of him as he patiently waited until he could go see his carrier and siblings. The tactician glanced back at the closed door, then turned to the closest Autobot.

"Inform me when they are finished." With that said, he stalked off to return to his office.

Starscream remained gasping and whimpering for nearly six joors later before Skyfire finally put him down. First Aid set up the leg rests, placing the Seeker's legs on them. Starscream removed his codpiece, remembering the drill. He tightly squeezed Skyfire's servo with both of his, panting heavily.

Ratchet watched the monitor as he spoke. "Push… Ease up. That's good, Starscream. Push again."

Starscream whimpered and clawed at Skyfire's servo, in so much pain. He was almost screaming between some of the pushes, trembling so hard. It took nearly three breems before Ratchet reached down and caught the little Seekerlet.

Starscream perked his wings, hearing the sound of his creation loudly crying. He looked down, seeing the very small form of the first twin.

"This is the mechling." Ratchet pointed out as he handed the little one to First Aid who took him away.

Starscream watched the Protectobot closely as he walked over to a counter and began to clean off the sparkling from all the gestation tank fluids. He suddenly cried out, lying back down as the femmling began to try to exit his body. Ratchet looked at the monitor, then quickly turned to Starscream.

"The sparkling is exiting the gestation tank sideways."

"What?" Starscream's optics widened. "W-what does that mean?!"

"Stay calm. I might be able to get her to turn around." He then put pressure on Starscream's abdominal plates, seeing if he couldn't get the protoform to turn.

Starscream suddenly cried out in pain, jerking and squeezing Skyfire's servo. His optics wide, filling with static. "Stop it! STOP IT! AHH!" He cried out, writhing uncontrollably as energon leaked out of his valve.

Ratchet looked at the monitor, the sparkling exiting peds first, and still slightly to the side. Her position only causing internal damage to the Air Commander.

"Dammit." Ratchet grunted before opening Starscream's sensitivity panel and turning it as low as he could.

"Why are you messing with that?" Skyfire asked, the sensitivity panel only working for the outer sensory nodes, not the inner ones.

"I need to perform an emergency C-section." Ratchet explained. "Starscream could leak out if I don't."

"C-C-section?" Starscream stuttered, trembling harder.

Ratchet opened up Starscream's abdominal plates and pushed aside all the wires. He grabbed some clamps, using them to keep the wires to the side before grabbing a small buzz saw. Starscream's optics were as wide as they could become, positive that the saw would be turned to his neck immediately after gutting him apart.

Skyfire felt sick, quickly looking away. Starscream couldn't, watching the wicked weapon as it neared his body. He suddenly cried out as he felt his remaining sparkling moving inside of him, tearing the line that would lead her to his valve. More energon gushed from his valve, the pain whacking throughout his frame. He offlined his optics when he heard the buzz saw turn on.

"Keep him still, Skyfire." Ratchet ordered. "He'll feel this."

Starscream was pretty sure he was going to die. He practically screamed when the saw began to cut through his gestation tank. He felt Skyfire holding him down as he writhed and kicked, coolant pooling in his static filled optics and leaking down his cheekplates. He knew it was for his sparkling, to save her life, but the possibility of him dying was the only thought flooding his processor. It felt like he was going to die. He could feel the warm energon oozing through his cavities. Felt it pouring out of his valve and coating his thighs. He felt Ratchet's servos reaching into him, pulling his gestation tank apart and grabbing at the being inside. He felt a large object being removed from his inners, feeling it yanked out of the line it had been attempting to slide down through.

He dared to look down, the scene causing his spark to drop. Ratchet held the energon covered frame of his daughter, but she wasn't moving, wasn't crying. She just dangled in his servos… lifeless.

He knew Ratchet was saying something, but he couldn't make out any words. He watched as the medic took the limp sparkling away, rushing her to receive medical care at another medberth. He was numb, no longer noticing the pain aching through his exhausted systems. He sat up, shoving a horrified Skyfire aside to watch his daughter.

"Her engine isn't running." Ratchet said quickly as First Aid joined him in hooking up a machine to the femmling.

"Spark is fading." First Aid noted as he scanned her still form.

"Give her a spark boost." The CMO ordered as he prepared to jump the tiny engine.

Starscream swallowed, terrified of losing his creation. He clung to Skyfire, unable to cycle air. Skyfire was frozen, his optics wide, feeling so helpless. If Cybertronians could have dry mouths, his would have been parched.

They weren't sure how long it was, but it felt like an eternity before Ratchet spoke in a relieved tone. "Her engine is functioning."

"Spark is steadying." First Aid replied.

"See to Starscream. She's going to make it."

First Aid left the medberth and approached Starscream. He began to weld back the torn apart gestation tank, knowing that the Air Commander didn't notice him. It wasn't until First Aid had the adult Seeker put back together and cleaned up that Ratchet took the femmling away to clean her off and get her measurements.

Starscream never looked away, wanting his creations. First Aid left him to go to the counter and pick up a bundled up form. He returned and handed it to Starscream.

"Here is the mechling. Congrats." He said softly.

Starscream quickly, but gently, snatched his son and hugged him close, relieved to be holding him. He looked down at the tiny faceplates, smiling faintly. They were dark, but not as dark as Starscream's. Somewhere between Skyfire's and Starscream's facial tones. Skyfire sat beside his mate, gently holding him as he studied their newest son.

"He's beautiful." He said softly.

"He looks like you." Starscream replied in such an exhausted, quiet vocalizer.

"Nah, he looks like you." He kissed his mate on the cheekplates.

Ratchet was soon beside them, handing over the femmling bundled up in her own blanket. "Here is the femmling. Congratulations, you two."

Starscream took her, holding both of his creations close to him. He kissed his daughter's brow, his wings fluttering. "She's incredible…" His partly raspy vocalizer said, sore from all his crying.

"Let me go get Starfire." Skyfire said before getting up and walking to the door. He palmed it open and looked out. Starfire was watching a movie on a datapad with Bluestreak, the two obviously bored. "Hey, you want to meet your siblings?"

Starfire instantly tossed the datapad aside and leaped to his peds. "Frag yeah!" He exclaimed before running past Skyfire and into medbay. He raced over to the medberth and clambered onto it, quickly crawling over Starscream and sitting beside him. "Whoa!" His optics widened, seeing the little beings. "How did they fit in you?!"

Starscream chuckled. "I ask myself that question. This is your sister, and this is your brother." He nodded his helm at them as he pointed them out.

"What are their designations?"

Starscream looked up at Skyfire as he returned to them. "We haven't decided…"

"No, I want you to designate them." The shuttle said as he sat on the opposite side of Starscream, the small family all squeezed together.

Starscream looked up at him, then back at his twins. "I want the femmling to be Aurora." He said softly.

"I love that designation." Skyfire kissed Starscream's brow. "What about our new son?"

Starscream thought about it, having multiple designations in his helm. He studied his son's innocent faceplates for a moment before speaking. "Skyblade. I want part of your designation in his."

"Skyblade and Aurora it is." Skyfire kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "I'm proud of you. You did a great job in not only making them, but giving birth as well."

"If crying like a sparkling is what counts as being brave…" Starscream grunted.

"Don't beat yourself up." Skyfire kissed him again. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He opened his chest plates, holding his twins closer so they could nurse. They quickly latched on, sucking feverishly. "I missed doing this, actually…" He said softly, looking over at Starfire. "You were such a hungry little thing. I swear, you thought you were a Sharkticon."

Starfire sheepishly smiled, choosing to hug his carrier to avoid embarrassment. Starscream smirked.

"I might have Sharkticon in me." Skyfire winked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Starscream smiled up at him. "You certainly refuel as often as one."

"Just wait until they're toddlers. Running around, screaming, smearing their waste all over the walls." Skyfire chuckled, kissing his mate.

Starscream faintly smiled, actually looking forward to when they would be talking, asking millions of questions, running around nonstop, and curious about everything. He knew exactly what he would do to raise them right, already having gone through it with Starfire. He was excited, ready to start this new adventure.

And then he recalled reality.

He swallowed, optics widening as his frame started to tremble. His wings rattling against the medberth, clutching his twins closely, knowing that his protection was gone, and he had no other tricks to play.

"Carrier?" Starfire asked worriedly, knowing something was wrong.

Starscream didn't speak, offlining his optics, trying to control his emotions. He was going to die, now. He would leave behind his three, beautiful sparklings, his loving mate, his amazing trinemates, and his people who needed him. He would be killed without them with him or knowing what had happened. He would be alone, his life taken in such a humiliating manner. But worse, he would be taken away from those who he cared for. Taken away from his precious little family and trinemates.

He had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dun dun dunnn!**
> 
> **Starscream wanting 8 creations is a reference to him wanting 8 grandcreations in The Libero Trilogy.**
> 
> **Prowl is trying to kill babies! Bad Prowl! Prowl is also racist towards Seekers! In the IDW comics they make it clear that Prowl is racist toward certain frametypes, so, obviously he would hate Seekers. And, yes, Prowl probably eats babies for breakfast. (Technically, humans who eat meat eat babies since the non-human animals that are killed are ALWAYS murdered when still very young. Pigs at 6 months, chickens at 42 days, bovines at 3 or less years... Don't eat babies. Go vegan.)**
> 
> **Starscream moving his abdominal plates is kinda like how some people can wiggle their ears. Some have control over all their plates while others don't. I assume Starscream would since he's always in medbay and being operated on he probably learned a few tricks.**
> 
> **Silly, Sideswipe. Lobotomy is what you do to the brain!**
> 
> **Yes, some twins holds hands while in the womb. It's adorable! And it was an early birth. So, very small, weak sparklings.**
> 
> **Bitstream and Hotlink's hate/love relationship is too much fun at times to write. XD They are both dominant Seekers, and with Hotlink being a traditional trineleader and Bitstream NOT being traditional, it causes conflicts.**
> 
> **What will happen in next chapter? I may be an asshole to Starscream some more. :P**
> 
> **Please, share, review, and fav! I want to know your thoughts! :3**


	11. Survival of the Seeker

"We cultivated love  
In the dark  
With moans and whispers  
Because we knew  
The outside world  
Was nothing but  
Harsh words and prying eyes."

~ Unknown.

"Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." ~ Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

He felt… Hallow. His spark seemed to have ceased pulsating, his servos numb, the surrounding world gone. He swallowed, trembling so hard as he clung to the tiny newly emerged Seekerlets still contently nursing.

Skyfire swallowed, feeling his spark dropping. He knew why Starscream was suddenly so uneasy. He hugged his mate, holding him protectively as if this was their last hug ever. Starfire watched his creators, his wings lowering. Something was very wrong, and he could guess what it was by some of the things he had heard from the Autobots. He cuddled against his carrier, hugging him.

Ratchet and First Aid watched the family, not ready to break their moment together. Ratchet finally vented a sigh and approached.

"How about Starscream gets some rest in one of the isolation rooms. You may stay with him as long as you like."

Skyfire looked up at him, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Ratchet." He said softly.

Ratchet reached down, changed an adjustment to the medberth so it rested on wheels, then pushed it, rolling it towards a back room. Skyfire helped him, soon entering the first isolation room and moving the medberth to the far wall.

"I'll get you some energon." The CMO said before exiting the room and letting the door hiss shut behind him.

Skyfire grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and placed it beside the medberth. He sat on it, then leaned over and kissed Starscream on the lip plates. Starscream gently kissed him back, his wings low. Skyblade and Aurora finished nursing and quickly fell into recharge, tired themselves from the birthing process. The Air Commander closed up his chest plates, offlined his optics, and leaned back.

"Suppose it will be tomorrow first thing in the morning..?" He said barely louder than a whisper.

"I don't know…" Skyfire said just as quietly, a servo tracing along the edge of Starscream's wing, stopping to finger at the Decepticon insignia.

Starscream ignored his mate touching him there. Normally, he would tell him to stop, but now he couldn't care less what annoying thing Skyfire did to him. He just needed to know that he was there.

Starfire hugged his carrier, offlining his optics and listening to that familiar jet engine grumbling as it always did in quiet times. Skyfire pressed his brow against Starscream's his optics offline, simply savoring this moment with his mate.

It was almost a breem later when he noticed Starscream's engine was gently purring, a clear indication that the Seeker had fallen into recharge. The shuttle vented a small sigh, pecking a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates.

"I love you." He whispered, stroking Starscream's helm.

* * *

Ratchet and First Aid were busy cleaning off their medical tools that had been used during the delivery. It had been about two breems since Ratchet had put Starscream in the isolation room. The two medics were trying to give the small family as much time as possible, knowing that the other Autobots were chomping at the proverbial bit to cart Starscream away to his execution. Not that the two doctors liked Starscream, no, but they could clearly see that the Air Commander cared deeply for his creations and Skyfire, and that they in turned loved him. It wasn't fair for Skyfire to be forced to go through all of this. Perhaps if he had never been incased in ice for all those vorns and had actually witnessed everything Starscream had done this would be easier. But, alas, Skyfire barely knew this new Starscream, still grasping to the miniscule remnants of what the Seeker once was. He was saying goodbye to the old Starscream as well as the new, and that made it unbearable for the shuttle.

Ratchet looked up when the door to medbay hissed open and multiple Autobots entered with Prowl and Rodimus in the lead. If Starscream didn't have the sentence from the tribunal, Ratchet would say this was a lynch mob.

"And what are you here for?" Ratchet asked, already knowing the answer.

"Where is Starscream?" Prowl inquired.

"He's resting. Give them a break, Prowl. Let them have some time together tonight before you tear him away from them."

"Starscream is to be executed. The sooner the better."

"He is to be executed, yes, but it doesn't have to be immediately."

"Ratchet, the sooner we kill that creep the better." Rodimus put in.

"Hmm." The CMO grunted. "You'll have at him, but not tonight. Let Skyfire enjoy this orbital cycle before you go off killing Starscream."

"If we wait we risk the Decepticons managing to break him out." Prowl explained in that monotone vocalizer.

"They won't. Now, get out of my medbay!" He waved for them to leave.

Prowl narrowed his optics. "You have no authority-" his optics widened before he quickly ducked, a buzz saw having been thrown at him.

"OUT!" Ratchet barked, reaching for something else to throw.

Recalling the last experience with the angry doctor, Prowl decided that a hasty retreat was a smart decision. Like turbofoxes with their tails tucked between their legs, the small group was out of medbay before any more projectiles could be thrown at their person.

"Primus, he's scary when pissed off." Rodimus pointed out once the door hissed shut behind them.

Prowl narrowed his optics and marched off, rethinking his strategy.

* * *

"Skyfire?" First Aid said gently as he shook the shuttle's shoulder.

Skyfire slowly onlined, sitting on a chair while resting his upper half on the medberth Starscream was recharging on with their creations. He lazily looked up at the Protectobot. "Huh? What is it, First Aid?"

"It's morning. Just thought you might want something to drink." He held up a cube of energon.

Skyfire glanced down, making sure his family was alright before accepting the proffered cube. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"You're welcome. Think Starscream would mind if I onlined him?"

"What for?"

"I was going to check the twins. Make sure they are doing alright after their first night."

"I'll online him." Skyfire then turned to the Alpha Seeker and kissed him on the lip plates. "Rise and shine, gorgeous." He finished by kissing him again.

Starscream stirred, then crimson optics slowly onlined, shuttering for a moment. "Hmm?" He moaned, soon focusing on his mate. "Morning already…? I feel like utter slag…"

"You're just tired." He kissed him once more. "I love you." He paused for a moment. "You know… This was the first time I've onlined next to you since… Since our expedition."

Starscream didn't speak immediately. "Wow… That long since we were properly together."

"Yeah… That long…"

The two went silent, their brows pressed together, just enjoying the simplicity of each other's presence. Words were not needed, the silence doing all the talking. First Aid felt like such an intruder, knowing that these two won't be able to have such moments for much longer.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to check on the twins. Just a quick scan to make sure everything is alright." He said quickly.

Starscream eyed him, then slowly nodded. First Aid approached, not daring to take the Seekerlets away, instead allowing Starscream to hold them out to him. He quickly scanned them, checked the results, then nodded.

"Thank you. Oh, Skyfire, feel free to get Starscream and Starfire more energon as needed."

"Thank you." Skyfire said as he stroked Starscream's wing.

First Aid quickly exited the isolation room, leaving the soon-to-be-broken family behind. Starscream leaned into Skyfire's broad chest plates, offlined his optics, and tried to return to recharge. Skyfire wrapped an arm around him, stroking a shoulder lovingly. He looked down at his three creations, all recharging as they clung to their carrier. The shuttle opened a subspace pocket and pulled out a camera. Might as well get as money pictures of his complete family as he could before the Autobots tore them apart.

First Aid returned to Ratchet and handed him the scanner. "You might want to look at this."

Ratchet took the scanner and read through the results. He vented a sigh after a bit. "I'll bring this up with Optimus."

First Aid slowly nodded.

* * *

**Several Cycles Later:**

Starscream was recharging again, his three creations all curled against his frame, not wanting to be away from their carrier. Skyfire took yet another picture of them, looked at it on his camera, then subspaced it. He kissed his mate on the top of the helm, silently watching over his family.

He looked up when the door hissed open and Ratchet entered. The CMO observed the scene for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Skyfire, but I spoke to Optimus about… some things." He said slowly.

Skyfire swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer and tried again. "S-such as?" Was the quiet question.

"Optimus will allow Starscream to stay in medbay until the sparklings online their optics so that you two can… share that moment. He'll be taken back to the brig after that and… Optimus will set up a time for the…" He didn't finish, giving a small gesture of his servos to finish to uncomfortable sentence.

Skyfire's lower lip plate trembled before he bit down on it. He slowly nodded, static filling his optics. He turned back to the Alpha Seeker, stroking his helm so as to not online him.

Ratchet vented a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Skyfire. I wish things were different." He then exited the room.

Skyfire waited until the door closed before letting out a few hopeless sobs. He covered his faceplates, coolant running down his cheekplates as he quietly cried, not wanting to online the others.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starfire sipped on his energon as he snuggled against his carrier, watching his siblings nursing. Starscream was online, but his optics offline. He was still unusually tired, all his energy just sucked out of him even though it should be growing. Skyfire knew something wasn't right, but the medics wouldn't check on it since Starscream wasn't going to be alive much longer.

Aurora was almost always recharging, while Skyblade curiously felt all over his carrier's chest plates and chewed on anything he could get into his minuscule mouth. Once he finished nursing he would go on a grand adventure by reaching up, grabbing Starscream's faceplates, and trying to figure out what it all was.

Skyfire secretly videotaped as much of it as he could, trying to keep from crying. He almost broke down when Starscream smiled at their twins. Starscream was a proud carrier who loved his creations so much. It was clear to anyone who saw him interact with the little Seekerlets. Sadly, that wasn't enough to save him from death row.

"When will their optics online?" Starfire inquired.

"Maybe sometime tomorrow. It usually is by the third orbital cycle." Starscream said as his own optics onlined, peering down at his eldest.

"Are little sisters annoying?"

"I wouldn't know. I was a single creation." Starscream said. "If you want to know about creations, ask Thundercracker. His creators were traditional and so had a lot of sparklings. TC has like seven full siblings and six half siblings or something like that. I think he said he had five sisters in total. Whatever he grew up with, he'll know all the answers to having siblings. Both older and younger than him."

"How many siblings are you giving me?" Starfire blurted out.

Starscream was silent a moment. "Just these two… But… I would love to make another five." He replied softly.

"Sire can be a carrier too, right? Is he going to carry?"

Starscream chuckled. "I don't know. He's a big sparkling. I don't think he could handle going through birth. Then again, pain dampeners work on his oversized aft."

"Why don't they work on you?"

"My systems reject them. I've had too many put in me so now my systems hate them."

"Why?"

"Because my frame hates me, that's why."

"I don't hate you!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging his carrier.

Starscream fluttered his wings, giving his son a one armed hug back as the other held the twins on his lap. "Thanks, sweetie. It means everything to me."

Skyblade suddenly began to cry, reaching his tiny fists up. Starscream stroked his back plates, assuring him that he was still there. Aurora didn't make a sound, recharging as she always did. Skyblade soon quieted, grasping onto Starscream's outer cooling fan as he returned to his dreaming.

Skyfire silently watched. Starscream was so good with his creations, knowing exactly what they required and giving them all the love they needed. He really was perfect for the role of being a creator.

The Alpha Seeker glanced over at his mate, his wings slowly perking. "So… How long am I to stay here?"

Skyfire didn't answer immediately. "Until their optics open… Then they will put you in the brig until… They decide when to do it."

Starscream's expression remained an enigma. Skyfire could never understand how that Seeker could remain such a mystery even during the most stressful of times. The Air Commander simply gave a single nod, then turned back to his creations. If it wasn't for the future he faced, he would be in heaven with his creations all on top of him like they were.

"Sire, can I have the camera?" Starfire suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Skyfire unsubspaced it and handed it to his oldest creation.

Starfire took it, snuggled against his carrier, and held it up. "Selfie!"

Starscream smiled, pressing his cheekplates against Starfire's as he looked up at the camera. Starfire took the picture, then quickly looked at the camera.

"Want to do a silly face one?" Starscream kissed his son's brow.

"Yes!" Starfire excitedly held up the camera and stuck his glossa out.

Starscream pressed his cheekplates against his son's, making his own weird expression. Starfire took the picture, then looked at it before giggling.

"Carrier looks like he's smells something bad." He snickered, holding the camera up to his sire.

Skyfire looked at it, faintly smiling. "Yeah, he kinda does."

"Smell your sire's slag. That's what it is." Starscream winked.

"Gangster now!" Starfire squealed, holding the camera back up.

Starscream returned to position, the two of them giving the camera a very serious look before the picture was taken.

"Scandalous face, now." Starscream said, before the two made shocked faces as if they just indeed found out something quite scandalous.

"Megatron now!"

The two then made expressions as if they were complete, brainless idiots. Skyfire couldn't help but smile a little at that. Those two were absolute best friends. If it wasn't for this war who knows what trouble they would get themselves into.

Starfire kissed his carrier on the cheekplates as he took another selfie, while Starscream made a face as if he couldn't believe he was being kissed. Then he kissed his son on the cheekplates as Starfire made a face as if he was disgusted by the action. They finished up their photoshoot by nuzzling olfactory sensors.

Starfire giggled as he looked through the many images they had just taken, his wings fluttering when his carrier kissed him again.

"Sire!" Starfire suddenly piped up. "Come over here and join us!"

"You sure?" Skyfire asked, not entirely in the mood to be silly when his spark was aching.

"Yes!"

"Come on, Sky. Let's have some fun." Starscream smirked, his visage calm, but the fear of what would soon happen to him remained in his optics.

Skyfire stood up, picked up his chair, and walked around to them. He put his seat down and sat on it, leaning over so his helm was even with theirs.

"You kiss him on that side and I get this side." Starscream instructed.

Skyfire nodded, kissing his son on the cheekplates while Starscream kissed the other side. Starfire made an annoyed face as he took yet another picture. They kept taking more and more silly pictures, just forgetting about everything else to have the family time that had been forbidden for them. The final picture Starfire took was of his creators kissing each other on the lip plates, their optics offline, holding onto each other. All their love, desire to be together, and sadness in a single image. Their last image.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream nuzzled olfactory sensors with Starfire before snapping his jaws, his denta clicking together. Starfire snapped his jaws right back, the two doing it at the same time as they made growling sounds at each other. Starfire giggled, his wings fluttering as he hugged his carrier. He then grabbed Starscream's helm and licked his faceplates. Starscream chuckled, giving his son a lick over the cheekplates slowly. Starfire squealed as he laughed, grasping Starscream's cheekplates and scrunching them to make his carrier look funny. He giggled, nuzzling olfactory sensors with Starscream once more.

Skyfire petted Starscream's thigh, watching the twins. Their optics should be onlining soon. He was both excited and terrified for it, a part of him almost wishing they would never online. At least, not until he could get Starscream out of here.

Then it happened.

Skyblade's optics were the first to online, magenta and bright. Starscream noticed and quickly looked down, his wings fluttering.

"Hey, sweetie." He smiled, stroking his younger son's helm.

Starblade didn't respond immediately, taking a moment before he finally smiled and squealed, knowing the vocalizer of his carrier. His left optic was dimmer than the right, and his smile a little off. Starscream barely noticed, kissing his little son and hugging him.

"I love you, Skyblade. Want to meet your brother?"

Starscream handed Skyblade to Starfire, who excitedly took him. "Hey, Skyblade!" Starfire waved at him as he set him down on his lap.

Skyblade stuck out his glossa, jerking his little fists in the air. Starscream turned to Aurora, holding her up against his chest plates as he waited for her to online her optics. Skyfire kissed his mate, trying to calm down his rapidly pulsating spark. Starscream kissed him back, nuzzling the shuttle's faceplates. Skyfire couldn't understand how he did it. He was acting so happy despite his death nearing.

The two creators patiently waited as Starfire blabbered nonsense to his brother, already taking on the role of being his mentor and friend. It was clear that Starfire wouldn't ever leave his younger brother alone.

It was a few joors later when Aurora finally onlined her optics. They were magenta as well, but dim. She looked tired, lazily observing the world around her.

"Hey, Aurora." Starscream smiled.

She looked up at him, then faintly smiled, her tiny servos reaching out for him. He hugged her close, kissing her on the cheekplates. She didn't react much to him, her optics soon offlining again as she fell back into her never ending recharge cycle.

Skyfire pulled out his camera and took more pictures, managing to get Aurora to online again so he could get images of her optics. She fell back into recharge, clearly not interested in whatever her sire was doing. Skyblade couldn't stop watching his family members or studying the room. His fist was shoved into his mouth as his glossa stuck out the side, contently chewing.

Starscream leaned against his mate, already exhausted after being online for several joors. Skyfire swallowed, it being so unlike his Starscream to be tired like this. The Seeker hadn't left this medberth since giving berth, and all he did was recharge. Surely giving birth didn't take that much strength from someone, did it?

They only got a couple of more joors in before First Aid entered. "Hey, just came to get another scan of the sparklings." He said, quickly trotting over and holding up his scanner. He noticed that Skyblade's optics were online, but didn't say anything. He quickly scanned the twins, then read the results. "Okay, that's all I needed. Sorry to bother!" He turned and trotted out, shutting the door behind him. He swallowed, walking towards Ratchet and handing him the scanner.

"Well?" Ratchet asked as he took the scanner.

"You were right…" He said softly. "And… They're optics are online."

Ratchet slowly nodded. "We'll wait for him to come by to tell him. Give them a little more time."

"Okay." First Aid nodded.

* * *

It was only a cycle more time they had together before everything shattered. Before their final moments as a family was brought to a horrible end.

Starscream was kissing Skyfire on the lip plates, Starfire was telling his brother all about Skywarp, and Aurora recharged as she clung to her carrier. Their last time as a family, all together like this.

The door hissed open and Autobots entered, the Lamborghini twins, Prowl, Blades, Skids, and Cliffjumper. Starscream froze, the fear of being separated from his creations engulfing his being. Skyfire's optics widened.

"Time to come with us, Screecher." Sideswipe smiled that lopsided smile of his as he held up some manacles, his brother revealing chains in his yellow servos.

"Please, guys, c-can't we have more time?" Skyfire choked out, static beginning to fill his optics.

"You've had more than enough time. Take Starscream to his cell." Prowl ordered.

"NO!" Starfire exclaimed, clinging to his carrier as the Autobots neared.

Skids walked around and grasped Starfire, pulling him away from Starscream as the Seekerlet screamed and kicked. Starscream's optics widened, his wings flaring as his maternal programming started to kick it. That distraction was enough for the Terror Twins who suddenly grasped Starscream's arms and began to roughly yank him off the medberth. Skyfire quickly grabbed his youngest creations, holding them close, feeling so helpless as he watched them take away his mate.

"CARRIER!" Starfire shrieked, struggling to get away.

Starscream planted his peds into the floor, scraping along as every fiber of his being told him to protect his creations. He desperately fought to get away from the Lamborghini twins, kicking at them and activating his thruster heels.

"Stop fighting or else!" Sideswipe shouted, trying to put the manacles on Starscream's wrists.

"Let me go!" Starscream cried out, glancing back at his eldest creation.

Cliffjumper ran over and grabbed Starscream's wing, pulling him down. The twins took the chance and quickly tackled Starscream, pinning him down on his front. Sideswipe managed to put the manacles on him as Sunstreaker wrapped the chain around his legs. Starfire screamed and bawled, coolant pouring from his optics as he once again watched his carrier treated like this.

Skyfire wanted to go over there, shove everyone away, and save his mate, but him against all the Autobots on the _Ark_ would only end up with him and Starscream both dying. He turned to Prowl, clutching his tiny creations.

"Prowl, please…" He almost whispered, unable to speak up.

Prowl glanced at him before returning his cold gaze upon the Air Commander and his captures. The twins soon had him all tied up and stood up. Grasping his wings, they hoisted him up and began to drag him away. Starscream continued to fight against his restraints, desperate to return to his creations.

"Let me go! Starfire! Skyfire! Let go!" He cried, his optics wide and bright with fear for his sparklings.

Prowl turned to Skids. "Give him to Skyfire."

Skids pulled Starfire over to the shuttle. Skyfire swallowed, then picked Starfire up with one arm and pulled him onto his lap. Prowl then exited with Skids and Cliffjumper, leaving the scared Seekerlet and shuttle behind.

"Carrier!" Starfire screamed just before the door hissed shut.

Skyfire hugged his creations close as coolant leaked down his cheekplates. He offlined his optics, crying. Starfire looked up at him, then back to the door. His own optics filled with static, turning to his sire and hugging him as he cried. The Seekerlet twins soon joined in, scared by all the screaming.

* * *

Starscream was dragged back to his cell and thrown onto the floor. Sideswipe tied the chain tightly around his neck, adjusted the manacles so his servos were in front, then Sunstreaker removed the chains from his legs. They quickly exited the cell and activated the energy bars. Starscream just lied their, his spark racing, his entire being wanting to fight, to run, to do _something_! But he couldn't. He was trapped once again in this cell, separated from his family, his trine, his people… To wait out his last moments of life, whether they were kliks, joors, or orbital cycles, he knew not.

He slowly got up, feeling the chain taunt around his neck. He turned to the energy bars, but no one was there. His wings lowered as he swallowed, his spark dropping inside of him. He walked over to the berth and sat down on it. He hugged himself best he could with his cuffed servos, his optics offlining.

He never felt so alone.

* * *

Skyfire entered his hab suite with his creations. Starfire threw himself onto the berth, grabbed his stuffed turbofox, and cried as he hugged it. The shuttle placed the twins on the berth and wrapped a blanket over them. He sat down next to his eldest, gently stroking his backplates as coolant leaked down his own cheekplates.

"Please… Thundercracker, Skywarp… Someone, just… save him." He whispered to himself.

* * *

It was the next orbital cycle in the middle of the night, and Skyfire was recharging with his creations. Well, he was trying to, but he simply couldn't. Earlier during the orbital cycle he had learned that they had decided on a time when Starscream would be executed. They hadn't told him yet, but he knew it was probably tomorrow.

He onlined his optics, watching his three little ones all recharging next to him. The twins were holding servos, and Starfire was cuddled against his sire, clutching him tightly. Skyfire gently stroked Starfire's backplates, the elder Seekerlet barely keeping his sanity.

Skyfire's optics rose back up to his twins when he heard crying. Aurora was online, screaming as if she were in pain. Skyblade immediately onlined, crying as well. Skyfire quickly sat up and picked them up, holding them close.

"Shh, shh, don't cry. Sire's here. What's wrong?" He said quickly, not sure what to do.

Starfire sat up, online as well. Aurora continued screaming and bawling just before her frame began to jerk and spasm. Skyfire's optics widened in horror.

"Starfire, we need to go to medbay!"

"What? What's happening!?" He exclaimed, scared.

"Aurora is… I don't know!" He quickly got off the berth, carrying both his twins since he couldn't leave Skyblade behind. He reached down, picked up Starfire as his other arm held the twins, then he ran out of the room. He raced down the corridors as he activated his commlink.

::RATCHET! Something's wrong with Aurora!::

::Bring her to medbay.:: Was the tired reply, sounding as if he… expected this.

Skyfire didn't think about it much, too terrified of what was happening to his daughter. He palmed the door open to medbay and rushed inside. Ratchet was already there with First Aid, obviously having onlined him to helm. Skyfire handed his daughter over to the CMO who placed her on a medberth and ran a scanner over her.

"What's happening?" Skyfire asked quickly, holding his sons close.

Ratchet read the results on the scanner then looked up at Skyfire. "Aurora… Her spark is too weak. When the twins split their sparks, Skyblade's spark half was larger than hers. It's something that occasionally happens with twins and there isn't any known cure. Sparklings are too weak for some of the treatments weakening adult sparks can receive."

Skyfire froze, his spark lodging itself in his throat. "Sh-sh-she's d-dying..?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Skyfire. We didn't tell you right away because… You needed some time with her and Starscream with as little stress as possible."

"W-why didn't h-her spark s-split right?" He was trembling now, setting his sons down on the closest medberth.

Ratchet vented a sigh, placing a servo on the medberth as First Aid gave Aurora pain dampeners, trying to give her some relief. "Two primary causes of this happening is when the carrier is not receiving proper care or is abusing substances such as circuit boosters. I fear that his lack of care from Prowl purposely ordering him to be neglected played a role in this. And the other thing that causes these deformities… Excessive stress. Too much stress has been shown to cause mental as well as spark irregularities. Aurora has a spark too small for her and many of her organs are not fully formed. Skyblade's brain module is… unusually small and some of his refined circuitry is… absent."

"W-what are you saying a-about Skyblade?" Skyfire barely choked out as static filled his optics.

"Skyblade… will have some mental disabilities. I am not sure what, only time will tell."

Skyfire glanced back at his sons, Skyblade sitting on Starfire's lap, one optic brighter than the other as he jerked his left arm back and forth. The shuttle turned back to Aurora, seeing her tiny body twitching as she whimpered.

"H-how much longer..?"

Ratchet looked down a the scanner's results before turning to Skyfire. "A few joors, at most."

Skyfire slowly nodded, coolant beginning to leak from his optics. "Please… C-can Starscream be here?"

Ratchet glanced back at the dying Seekerlet. "Yes. I'll make sure they bring him immediately."

Skyfire stepped over to his daughter, getting down on his knees beside the medberth. He placed his large servo over her tiny, frail body, it feeling so cold. He slowly shook his helm, optics offline. He just couldn't believe that he was going to lose two of those who he loved like this, so close together.

He buried his faceplates into the medberth and let it out, crying as his spark felt like it would tear. Starfire swallowed, hugging his brother tightly as coolant ran down his cheekplates. He soon was crying himself, scared of what was happening.

* * *

Starscream looked up, puzzled as to why they would be removing the energy bars at this time of night. Mirage and Brawn entered, the minibot keeping his weapon aimed at the Decepticon.

"Get up." Mirage ordered.

"What's going on?" Starscream inquired as he slowly sat up on the berth.

"You're going to medbay. Ratchet says it's urgent."

* * *

Starscream was led into the medbay, his wings perking. They twitched when he saw his mate bawling out his optics and Aurora lying on the medberth. His optics widened, not caring about the guards as he ran over, stopping just before he grabbed his sparkling.

"What's happening?!" He demanded, his wings held high on alert, optics wide, starting to panic.

"Aurora's spark did not fully split. She won't make it." Ratchet paused. "I'm sorry."

Starscream felt as if Megatron's fusion cannon had shot him in the spark. It felt hollow inside of him, as if all his organs had dropped. "What?" He huffed out incredulously.

"Due to your stress and lack of proper care from Prowl's orders… Your sparklings did not form fully. Aurora's spark is too small and many of her organs are only partly developed. Skyblade's brain module is smaller than what it should be and not all his circuitry is present. Skyblade will live, but he will have… disabilities. Aurora… is too weak and her spark is quickly fading. There's nothing I can do."

Starscream's mouth felt numb, unable to speak. He swallowed, feeling almost like he was choking from the lump inside of his throat. Then his optics narrowed. "There must be _something_ you can do!? Th-there has been so much research on sparks a-and boosting them… jumping them… Do something!" He shrieked.

"Her spark is too weak and many of the life saving procedures performed on adults, _mature_ sparks, would kill a sparkling. If there _was_ something I could do I would be doing it." Ratchet snapped.

"I-I-I-I…" Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping. "Sh-she can't… Sh-she's supposed to… A-and she…" He stopped, unable to speak anymore, just looking down at his ill sparkling, watching her slowly die before him.

His optics filled with static, not caring if he showed weakness in front of Autobots. Slaggit, it wasn't weakness. This was his daughter!

He shoved past Ratchet and got on the other side of the medberth, holding her tiny, limp servo. He leaned over, kissing her little brow before gently hugging her and losing all control. He cried, never having felt like this before. He knew what it was like to lose a friend, to hold someone he liked dying, but it was so much worse when it was his daughter. Astronomically, catastrophically worse.

Ratchet stepped away from them, giving them all the space they needed. He approached Starfire, First Aid already sitting beside the two Seekerlets. Starfire was crying, his wings drooping, holding a very confused Skyblade. The CMO vented a sigh, hating it when he couldn't save a life.

The two creators held their daughter's minuscule servos, watching her limp frame, feeling it become colder and colder with each passing astrosecond. They managed to cease their sobs, just listening to the beeping of the machine hooked up to her, sounding off each spark pulse. A dark countdown to when it would be no more. They were growing in distance, each beep like thunder in the quiet medbay.

Aurora's optics dully onlined, looking first at her sire, then her carrier. She didn't move, too weak to. Starscream couldn't even swallow, the cords in his throat tightening so much.

"I love you, Aurora." He finally managed to quietly whisper, trembling so hard. "You are perfect. My perfect daughter." He carefully stroked her helm with his free servo, coolant from his optics falling from his faceplates and splattering onto her chest plates.

Skyfire had to swallow a few times and reset his vocalizer before he could utter anything. "We love you, Aurora. You are such an amazing, beautiful daughter. I-I wish we could have done more."

"F-fly free, my daughter. With all of those who have gone before you. D-don't be afraid. C-carrier has friends on the other side… Th-they'll take care of you."

Aurora kept her optics on her carrier, slowly dimming. The beeping became even slower, barely sounding anymore. Her magenta optics finally powered down for the last time, soon followed by the reedy moan of the flatline, signaling that her spark had extinguished.

Skyfire's lower lip plate trembled, unable to move or speak as the realization that his creation was gone filled him. Starscream hugged his daughter's lifeless frame close to him, bawling and crying out his loss. He pulled the cold frame onto his lap, a servo holding her faceplates.

"Please, please, don't do this… Not another… I-I-I-I-I can't… please… Don't leave me… Don't do this..!" He stuttered rapidly, his frame quaking, optics wide. "I-I-I… No, no, _no_ , NO! Please! N-not… I-I can't..!" He hugged his daughter's limp frame, his intakes fast and heavy, almost hyperventilating. He kept grabbing her helm, desperate for her to online her optics, to move, to do _something_. But she didn't. She dangled in his grasp, his carrier programming, instincts, or whatever you would call them going into overdrive. He wasn't thinking straight, in a complete panic, shock, and distraught. He clutched her corpse so tightly that it began to dent, engulfed in the horrified panic and disbelief that his daughter was actually gone. "No! No, n-no! Pleas! Aurora!" He screamed, practically tearing at the frail body to get it to move, to do something that would show life. But nothing happened.

Skyfire's optics were wide, never seeing anyone, much less Starscream, in such a mindless hysteria. That wasn't anyone he knew. Not his usually calm Starscream at least.

"Starscream, stop!" Ratchet shouted as he quickly approached. "You need to calm down! I know this is difficult, but-"

"She's DEAD! SHE'S GONE!" The Air Commander was so overcome with grief he was losing it, his stress and depression from being locked up not helping at all, only adding to his current emotional flood. "I-I-I-I-I-SHE'S DEAD!" He started to hyperventilate, unable to form words, just screaming and shaking his daughter's corpse in the vain hopes of it making her live.

Ratchet turned to Mirage and Brawn. "Just… Take him back to his cell before he hurts himself!"

Skyfire's optics widened. "Please, Ratchet, I-I-"

The CMO turned to him. "He needs to get away. I'm sorry, Skyfire, but Starscream is not stable right now."

Skyfire swallowed, hating to have to admit that Ratchet was right. Starscream could hurt himself or someone else if he kept this freak out going.

Mirage and Brawn cautiously approached the Alpha Seeker, not sure how he would handle being taken away from his daughter's body. Mirage grabbed his arm and tugged as Brawn tried removing the Seekerlet's frame from his grip. Starscream lashed out at them, kicking, punching, and fighting like some savage beast, everything telling him to defend his creation and not to be separated from her. Skyfire swallowed as he watched, unable to get himself to move. Brawn finally managed to tear the corpse away from the Air Commander and toss it onto the medberth. The two Autobots grabbed Starscream and dragged him away as he kicked and screamed, fighting to get back to his daughter.

"NO! AURORA! PLEASE, PLEASE, NO!" The tri-colored Seeker wailed before being yanked out of medbay, and the door slamming shut behind.

Skyfire just sat there, uncertain of what to do. It took him a moment before he reached over and pulled the delicate frame of his daughter over to him. He lied her on her back and crossed her arms over her chest plates, making her look more like she was resting rather than being deceased. He chewed his lower lip plate, noting the dents that Starscream's panic attack had caused. He leaned over, kissing her tiny brow for the last time.

"I'm sorry, Skyfire. I really am." Ratchet said softly as he placed a servo on the shuttle's shoulder. "Do you need more time with her?"

Skyfire hesitated, then slowly shook his helm. "I… I want Starscream present when she is… placed in the morgue."

"I'll make sure he is."

Skyfire looked down at his daughter for a lingering moment before standing up and walking to his sons. He picked them both up, holding them tightly as he walked out of medbay. Skyblade was whimpering softly, scared of all the shouting, while Starfire just seemed to be in a daze. He clung to his sire, scared of Starscream's reaction and all the events that had unfolded just now. Skyfire stroked Starfire's helm, coolant still leaking out of his optics.

He returned to his quarters and palmed the door open. He gently placed his sons down on the berth, then sat beside them, staring off into space. He couldn't recharge. Not after all of that. Then, his emotions took over him, gripping him fast, causing him to cover his faceplates and cry. Starfire hugged his sire, sobbing himself. Skyblade watched them, chewing on the servo stuffed into his mouth, his left arm twitching back and forth.

* * *

Starscream was thrown into his cell then the energy bars quickly activated. The crazed Seeker instantly turned around and threw himself at the bars, tearing at them in a panic-filled haze to be back with his daughter. He ignored the burning pain of the energy bars, screaming, shouting, and tearing at them.

When they refused to give, he quickly backed deeper into his cell, clawing at the walls until his digits tore and leaked energon. He kicked, punched, and threw himself into the bulkheads for nearly a breem, blinded by his raw emotions.

Finally, he collapsed onto the floor, curled into a ball, and wailed his sorrow. His frame battered and covered in scrapes and energon, he lied on the cold, hard floor, giving up. He had lost his daughter, and now he was next.

* * *

The energy bars dissipated early the next morning. Starscream slowly looked up, having gotten very little recharge that night. His wings drooped as far as they could go, all aggression gone from his optics.

Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, and Cliffjumper stood there, the twins with evil smiles on their faceplates and Cliffjumper looking all too eager. Starscream swallowed, guessing he knew what time it was.

"You're coming with us, Seeker Starscream." Prowl intoned.

The twins entered the cell, grabbed Starscream by the upper arms, and hoisted him up. He stood up, his faceplates and enigma, remaining silent as he was pulled out of his cell and out the brig. The twins never released him, following Prowl as the other two walked behind with their weapons drawn. Starscream kept his wings hiked up, almost in a daze as he followed, his spark feeling empty, his fight gone.

They arrived at medbay and entered. Skyfire swallowed when he saw his mate. Bluestreak stood by, there to help with the Seekerlets.

"You have a breem." Prowl informed before the twins released the Air Commander.

Starscream barely spared him a distained glanced as he walked past him to his mate and living creations. Skyfire's wings were low, static in his optics. He hadn't gotten any recharge last night, and it showed.

"She's in the back." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Starscream gave a slight nod, following his mate to a back room, the guards just behind them. They entered the morgue where Ratchet and First Aid were finishing up with a small coffin, making sure it was ready to be sealed away. The Air Commander walked straight over, not caring for the guards ready to shoot him if he made the smallest of mistakes. The medics stepped back, giving the creators their space.

Starscream peered down into the coffin, his daughter's tiny frame resting in there, prepared for burial. He offlined his optics for a moment before onlining them and reaching down, stroking the tiny helm.

"Fly free and safe, my love. There won't be anymore pain, no fear, no one to hurt you or bully you. You're safe with all the Seekers who have fallen before you." He paused to swallow. "You'll get to be with your grandcreators, now. Say 'hi' to my carrier for me." He offlined his optics as they filled with static, the memories of when his carrier disappeared returning to him. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly, trying to calm his systems. "I'm sorry this happened, Aurora… You had so much to live for. A family that would have loved you and cared for you properly… As a little princes like yourself should have been treated. Rest peacefully, my perfect daughter. I loved you more than words could explain for the short time we had together." He leaned over and pressed a final, loving kiss to her little brow.

Skyfire swallowed, coolant running down his cheekplates at his mate's touching words. He reached over and caressed the back of his index digit over her tiny cheekplates. "You're with Primus now, sweetie. Fly free and have fun in the Well. We'll be with you when our time comes. Love you, Aurora. I'm sorry." He said quietly, the cables in his throat constricting.

Starscream's faceplates returned to an enigma, having seen this scene before. He reached over and pulled the lid over her coffin himself, latching it closed, and pressing the button for the air tight seal to form, ensuring the metal inside couldn't rust or deteriorate. Then, he grabbed the coffin and pushed it into the waiting morgue shelf, not wanting anyone else to do this routine that had become almost a duty of his to his own kind. He sealed the storage door, hesitated, then slowly turned to the others.

The twins grabbed him and pulled him out of the morgue and back into medbay, everyone else following since there was nothing left to do in that sad room. The Air Commander was taken to his creations and released.

"Say your farewells." Prowl said in that emotionless, monotone vocalizer.

Starscream gave him a sideways glare before turning to his sons. He leaned over and kissed Starfire on the brow as he got down on one knee. Starfire swallowed, awkwardly holding his brother in his arms.

"I love you, Starfire. You and Skyblade both. Help your sire with taking care of him, alright? He's… Skyblade is going to need help, and so will your sire."

"They're going to kill you, aren't they?" Starfire said suddenly, his red optics glaring at his carrier.

Starscream's wings flicked. "And what makes you say that?" He asked softly.

"Because they are our enemies." He set Skyblade down on the floor, getting tired of holding him.

Starscream was silent, just studying his son before speaking. "They are."

"I'll kill them." The Seekerlet said with clenched denta, his servos balled into fists at his sides, trembling with his fury. "I'll destroy them all!"

"There is a time for action and a time for patience, my son." Starscream said softly. "Now is not the time for reckless behavior."

"They are going to deactivate you! I'll _kill_ them!"

"Listen to me." Starscream snapped as he grabbed Starfire's shoulders. "Your primary objective is to take care of your brother. Do you understand me? Watch him. Protect him. He comes first. Understand?"

Starfire nodded his helm, his optics filling with static despite trying to hide his emotions.

"Listen to Skyfire. He's your sire. He loves you, Starfire. We both do." He said the last sentence softly, his servo touching Starfire's cheekplates. "I love you, Starfire. I love you so much and am _so_ proud of you. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens, I'll be supporting you and will be with you in your spark. Alright? I love you, sweetie. I always will."

"I love you too, carrier." He said softly before he couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, tightly hugging him as he uncontrollably bawled. He was screaming into his carrier's neck cables, coolant pouring out of his offlined optics. Starscream held him close, his own optics offlining as he savored his eldest's touch for the last time.

"That's enough." Prowl said emotionlessly. "Take the sparklings away and lock them in their quarters."

Bluestreak and Skids moved in to do so. Bluestreak picked up Skyblade from the ground, as Skids grabbed Starfire. Starfire grasped onto his carrier, screaming even louder.

Starscream instinctively clung to him as well, but the twins grabbed the adult Seeker and pulled him back. The two were separated, Starfire kicking and shrieking as he tried to return to his carrier.

"NO! NO! CARRIER! NOOO! PLEASE, DON'T _KILL_ HIM! **_CARRIER_**!" He screamed as loud as he could, crying so hard as he was taken away.

Starscream was yanked back when he started to try and reach his son. Everything telling him to hold his offspring and comfort him. Instincts, programming, whatever it was, it was roaring at him to rescue his son and protect him. Be with him. And that's when it hit him. The realization that that was the last time he would ever see his beautiful sons, and the last time they would ever see him.

His helm lowered, not fighting as he was forced away and out of medbay. He offlined his optics, trying to fight back the tears. He wouldn't let these Autobots see him breakdown. No, they wouldn't be that lucky. He had to be strong still. His creations would want to know that their carrier died without crying like a sparkling, even though his spark felt like it was going to give out. He was their carrier. He should be in their lives. It wasn't fair for them. For Skyfire.

"Don't worry, Screecher. You'll be joining your daughter soon enough." Cliffjumper sneered as he walked alongside the group to the execution room.

Starscream didn't even look at him. He kept his optics on the corridor before him, Prowl leading the way. The twins held his arms on either side of him, and Skyfire followed behind, having been granted permission to be present with Starscream.

The corridors were filled with Autobots lining the way, jeering, mocking, and laughing at the Decepticon. He ignored their taunts and vitriol, his expression unchanging, optics dim, and wings held high.

They arrived at their destination and Prowl put in his code. They entered the small room, the door shutting and locking behind them. It was completely bare, the walls all the same orange color. One wall had a one-way window, black on their side, but those on the other side seeing in clearly. It was blast proof so no one could break through it, and it was through this window that Optimus, Rodimus, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, and other high ranking Autobots watched.

A single table was in the center of the room, Wheeljack standing beside it with the equipment that would be used to end the Seeker's life.

"Restrain him." Prowl ordered.

Starscream was taken to the table and made to get on it. He calmly sat down, then lied on his back. The manacles were removed and his ankles and wrists strapped down, securing him to the table. The tri-colored Seeker swallowed, his frame tensing, the realization that this was how he would die beginning to creep upon him.

Skyfire got on one knee beside him, holding his mate's servo. Coolant trickled down his cheekplates, his optics white with static. He looked up at Prowl, trembling. "Please, Prowl… D-don't do this." He barely managed to choke out.

"Ask for this to end again and you will be kicked out." Was Prowl's curt reply.

Skyfire hopelessly turned back to his lover, pressing his brow against his. "I love you. I have always loved you. You have always been my best friend and the only person I ever wanted to be with. I love you." He held Starscream's helm with his free servo, his coolant tears dripping onto his mate's faceplates.

"I love you too, Sky. I'm sorry things just didn't work out." Starscream said softly, fighting back his own tears.

"I love you, Star. I wish… I should have proposed a lot sooner. We should be joined. I should have asked you all those vorns ago."

"If you had asked me, my answer would have been 'yes.'"

Skyfire couldn't hold it in any longer after that. He began to sob, doing his best to kiss Starscream's cheekplates, his servo squeezing Starscream's. Starscream offlined his optics, beginning to tremble, not from the fear of death, but the fear of leaving Skyfire and everyone else he loved behind. He twitched when he felt Wheeljack touching his arm, moving the plating, and inserting the needle into his primary fuel line. His optics widened, intakes quickening. All his suppressed emotions coming at him at once: Fear, panic, sadness. He saw the faces of those he cared for flashing before him, Skywarp smiling, Thundercracker chiding him, his carrier, Starfire laughing, Skyfire hugging him, his Seekers playing games with him on their downtime… He saw Vos in her good time, proud and alive.

"W-watch them, Sky. Watch all of them." Starscream said quickly.

"I-I will. I p-promise." He kissed Starscream on the lip plates, their final astroseconds together.

Wheeljack reached over to turn the dial and release the poison into the Air Commander, when there was a resounding boom. The Autobots all looked around, the lights flickering. Another boom, this time with vibrations tingling through the walls and floor.

Skyfire broke the kiss to look at the others, not sure what was happening. Prowl's doorwings twitched.

"Continue with the execution." The Praxian snapped.

Wheeljack gave a single nod, grasped the dial, and turned it just as hell broke loose. seizing his chance, Starscream activated his thruster heels, the table flying back, flipping over, and crashing into the wall, the needle and wires snapping off the Seeker, ending the flow of poison to his systems.

Skyfire leaped back, his optics wide, as well as Wheeljack who just stupidly watched. The twins sprung into action, charging over to grab the Seeker. Starscream desperately kicked and yanked at his restraints, powering his thrusters to max, the heat managing to melt the chains enough until they snapped off his ankles. He kicked his legs forward, and flew upside down towards the bulkhead with the window, the table still tied to him. Prowl dove to the side before the flying furniture could crush him, the Seeker slamming it into the wall, then flipping back over onto his peds. The twins turned and ran over to him, Sunstreaker just behind when Starscream once again activated his thrusters and flew back, the table crashing into the yellow Lamborghini and pinning him into the wall.

"Get them some help in there!" The Prime barked as they watched. "Red Alert, what's going on out there?!" He demanded into his commlink.

::We're under attack, Optimus! Seekers, and _lots_ of them!:: Red Alert exclaimed.

"Come on!" Optimus gestured for the others to move with him to handle the situation.

Sideswipe lunged at Starscream, but the Alpha Seeker activated his thrusters, holding his peds out and burning the red twin. He yanked his arm, pulling at the restraints, feeling them tearing at his servos until he finally broke free of them. He flew at Sideswipe, grasped him, and pinned him down, punching with his great speed repeatedly across the Autobot's faceplates. Sideswipe punched back, then reached for his rifle. Starscream grabbed his arm, flew up, and swung Sideswipe around, slamming him into the bulkhead, then the floor, then the bulkhead again.

Survival was the only thing going through Starscream's processor. He _had_ to survive, he _had_ to make it out, he _had_ to do whatever it took to live. And that meant fighting like he never had before. All the speed, savagery, and brutality that Seekers were known for on the battlefield was coming out now. There was no holding back, no pity, nothing but raw hatred, the sheer desire to live, and his lust for them to suffer for killing his daughter and all his other Seekers.

Sideswipe cried out when his arm was finally torn off his frame, energon splattering everywhere. Starscream tossed it aside, dove down, and grabbed Sideswipe's rifle. Skyfire's optics widened, grabbing Wheeljack and pulling him behind him, not wanting one of his only friends to get hurt, and not wanting him to try and stop Starscream.

Many called Starscream a coward, but there was a reason he was the Decepticon Second. A reason why he was the leader of the Seekers and had survived throughout this war despite leading the charge to every battle he had been involved in. And that was because he was one of the best warriors on the Decepticon's side. Even Megatron praised the Alpha Seeker on his ruthlessness and skills on the battlefield. And those foolish enough to deny the Seeker could fight were often found dead.

Starscream aimed the rifle and shot Sideswipe three times. Sunstreaker pushed the table off him and madly charged the Seeker, aiming his own weapon, but Starscream had anticipated the move. He fired, striking the yellow sociopath in the knee joint, the arm, the abdominal plates, and the cheekplates. Sunstreaker fell with a cry, energon gushing from his wounds.

Starscream yelped when a shot tore through his upper left arm. He turned around, seeing Prowl aiming his gun at him. Prowl who had purposely caused him to suffer so that his sparklings would be born sick and die. Prowl who had captured him, had tortured him, who had saw to it that he was executed. Prowl who must die and must die horribly.

Prowl was well known for how he could calculate and predict someone else's moves or reactions. But, this was not one of those times. He knew Seekers were ruthless on the battlefield, but when a Seeker had lost a sparkling to someone and they really hated that someone, well, Prowl was learning how much different they became first servo. And it was not good.

Like an unstoppable locomotive, Starscream lunged at the Praxian, tackled him to the ground, and pinned him down. He balled his fists and rained down one brutal punch after another across Prowl's faceplates. Prowl wasn't as big or strong as a Seeker, so he knew he couldn't simple wrestle his way out of this. He still held his gun, shoving the barrel of it into Starscream's side and firing.

Shrieking, Starscream clutched his side as energon gushed out. He grasped the gun from Prowl's hold, one servo grasping Prowl's mandible and forcing it open. Prowl reached up, trying to push the gun away, but alas, Starscream was still stronger. The Air Commander forced the barrel of the weapon into Prowl's mouth, breaking denta and the jaw hydraulics as he shoved it as far as he could. Prowl's optics were wide, screaming out from the pain as he continued pushing the gun, trying to get it out, trying to turn it to an angle even so it wouldn't hit something critical.

Skyfire and Wheeljack's optics were wide, both screaming out, but Skyfire couldn't get himself to stop his mate, nor let go of Wheeljack.

Starscream fired the weapon, the most horrible muffled, gurgling scream coming from the tactician. Energon flooded out of him, quickly pooling all around, his optics dimming and frame beginning to convulse. But Starscream wasn't done. Like someone possessed, he tore at Prowl's faceplates, ripping them off, tearing off the chevron and using it to carve into him. Energon now coated Starscream's battered frame, but he didn't even notice. His energon covered servos sadistically left Prowl's visage a mangled, energon soaked mess, his optics stabbed through, lip plates and all other outer plating gone.

Starscream didn't stop until Prowl had stopped moving. Panting, he stood up, looking behind him at his lover. Skyfire was in shock, unable to believe that his Starscream had just done that.

Starscream turned to the door as it began to break down from those coming to assist the beaten Autobots. Starscream ran to the groaning twins as they lay in their own energon, alive, but unable to move. He forced a subspace pocket open and reached inside, pulling out some grenades, a pistol, and another rifle. He subspaced them, grabbed the fallen weapons on the ground, and coolly walked to the door. He set a grenade by the foot of the door, then ran to the far corner where the two others were.

"Starscream… Y-you-" Skyfire stuttered.

"I'm not dying today." Starscream replied before aiming a rifle at the grenade and firing.

It exploded, filling the room with smoke and setting off fire alarms throughout the ship. Many of the Autobots that had been by the door were blown away, wounded or in stasis lock. The others flooded inside only to have another grenade thrown at them. They cried out as they were thrown around, the room now clouded with black smoke. Starscream rushed out of the room, transformed, and flew down the corridor.

"I… I need to go." Skyfire said quickly, releasing Wheeljack and running out of the room.

"Sky!" Wheeljack shouted, but quickly turned his attention to the wounded and dying, doing what he could to save them.

Starscream aileron rolled down the hallways, flying by and almost crashing into confused Autobots as they rushed to their positions. He recalled some of the layout of the ship from old blueprints Soundwave's cassettes had provided them with. His sons had to be in the hab suite area. He had to find Skyfire's quarters.

He yelped when he was shot in the wing. He quickly transformed and tackled the one who was holding up his weapon. Tracks fired again, but Starscream managed to shove the rifle aside in time, causing it to hit a light fixture. Starscream punched the corvette in the faceplates, then stomped on him before transforming and continued racing through the hallways. He didn't have time to waste on disemboweling Autobots. He had to get to his sons and get out while there was a distraction on the outside.

He transformed and landed once he came to a hallway filled with obvious doors to hab suites.

"STARFIRE!" He called out, running down the corridor, looking for any room that might be Skyfire's. "STARFIRE! STARFIRE, ANSWER ME!"

He kept running, shouting, desperately searching until he finally heard it.

"Carrier!"

Starscream looked up, seeing his son standing in the doorway to a room. He rushed over, shoved Starfire inside, and shut the door. He tore the door panel out, hacked the controls, and locked it.

"What's going on?" Starfire worriedly asked, seeing the damage and energon all over his creator.

"We're leaving. Pack your things, Quickly!"

Starfire ran over and hastily did just that, grabbing everything he owned and shoving it into his bag. Starscream looked around, finding the box that he had given Skyfire over a stellar cycle ago. He opened it, checked to make sure everything was inside, then subspaced it, needing the contents for the future. He checked on his youngest son who was recharging on the berth, then turned to the computer. He onlined it, hacked into it as he tore out wires from it and plugged them into his arm. Then, he opened a slot on the side of his helm where his commlink was and plugged some wires into that. He searched for the frequency he used to send secret messages to Skyfire for so long, locking onto it, and activating it. He redirected it's route, searching, putting in a new frequency, and calling it.

"Pleaseworkpleaseworkpleaseworkpleaseworkpleaseworkpleasework..!" He repeated to himself frantically until he heard the sound of reaching someone. "Seeker Starscream to Thundercracker! Do you read me!?" He cried, shaking with anxiety.

There was a pause before, ::Seeker Thundercracker to Starscream: Thank Primus you're alive.::

"I need Skywarp to teleport to the coordinates I am sending you now. _Immediately_!"

::He'll be right there, Star.::

Starscream turned when there was a bang on the door. His spark dropped as he unsubspaced one of the stolen rifles.

"Starscream, it's me! Open, please!" Skyfire's vocalizer sounded.

Starscream swallowed, then slowly approached the door. "No one is with you?"

"No. I'm alone."

Starscream hesitated, then unlocked the door and stepped back. Skyfire entered, then locked the door behind him before turning to Starscream.

"What are you doing?! What…" He trailed off, not sure what do say.

"I'm escaping." Starscream snapped at him, subspacing the rifle again.

"How!?"

There was a sudden flash of purple followed by the sound of air being displaced. "It's Skywarp!" Skywarp cackled.

"That's how." Starscream gestured to Skywarp.

"SCREEEE!" Skywarp skipped over and hugged his trineleader. "I was so worried!"

"Off me. We don't have time for that. Help Starfire with his things."

Skywarp skipped over and subspaced Starfire's property before picking him up. Starscream grabbed Skyblade, holding him close. He looked up at Skyfire.

"Come with us." The Air Commander said almost in a plead.

"Starscream, I…" Skyfire hesitated. "I'll be killed if I go."

"You'll be killed if you stay. You are helping me escape, you have been labeled a traitor, and no one likes you here anymore. You come with me and I'll make sure you are safe. I'm in charge and I can punish those who would hurt you, and… we won't be separated."

"Star, I…"

"I won't ask you to fight or to become a Decepticon. Promise. I just… Let me protect you. _Please_! You won't have to kill or do anything for the Decepticons. You need only stay with me a-and help take care of our creations."

"You made another..?" Skywarp stupidly articulated as he scrutinized Skyblade.

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, thinking it over. Either way, he would be stuck with people who wanted to hurt him. Here, his best protection was Ratchet, but with the Decepticons he would have Starscream and the Seekers. But, the Decepticons were more likely to try and kill him, while the Autobots would most likely tie him to a stake and throw things at him, if not burn him. No matter what, he was screwed. But, if he went with Starscream… He would be with Starscream.

He vented a sigh. "Let me grab my things real quick."

Starscream broadly smiled, his torn wings fluttering. Skyfire quickly grabbed everything he could, subspacing it without order. He didn't have much, so it wasn't long before he turned to Starscream and nodded.

"Okay… Let's go."

Skywarp grabbed Skyfire and Starscream's servos, Starfire holding onto him. Skyfire inhaled deeply before they disappeared in a flash of purple.

They reappeared far away from the _Ark_ on a cliff top, the crashed Cybertronian ship in the distance. Skyblade began to cry, not use to teleporting.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, sweetie. You're safe." Starscream bounced his son in his arms.

"I want to know what happened, but we need to get back to base." Skywarp said as he set down Starfire.

"Skyfire, transform and carry the mechlings. I need to round up my Seekers." Starscream instructed.

Skyfire watched the mountain and the fighting happening. He finally looked back and slowly nodded, fear and anticipation tickling through his systems. He transformed and opened up his hull. Starfire entered, then took Skyblade as Starscream handed him to him. The hull closed and the two Seekers transformed and took off with the shuttle, escorting him higher into the sky.

::My Seekers… Come to me.:: Starscream spoke into his commlink, circling around as he waited for them to answer the call.

::Oh, ho ho! He lives!:: Bitstream called over the line.

::You owe me Shanix!:: Slipstream piped up.

::Good to have you back, boss!:: Nacelle proclaimed.

::You have a lot of afts to dominate, sir.:: Nova Storm informed.

::WOO HOO! Our plan actually worked!:: Thrust excitedly shouted.

::I'm going to murder you after we make out all night.:: Thundercracker growled.

Starscream smiled inwardly, missing his Seekers so much. He continued flying around until they had all gathered with him, swirling in a mass like a swarm of bees. He waited until he was informed everyone was present before banking and leading them off, back towards the _Nemesis_. Back towards what he hoped was still safe for him. Back towards Megatron and finding out why he had never tried to get him back.

His trinemates flew in formation behind him, with Skyfire just behind them. Starscream broke the sound barrier, his Seekers all doing the same as they followed their Alpha, the traditional trineleaders keeping their current thoughts to themselves.

Skyfire swallowed, breaking the sound barrier himself, being thankful that Starscream knew not to go any faster than Mach 1 for him. He was trembling, terrified for what waited for him in the Decepticon base, and what would happen if he ever met up with the other Autobots again.

Primus, he hoped he had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, I killed a baby. MWUAHAHAHA! Aurora was created for the sole purpose to die. I know, I know... violent vegan. Bad, Katie, BAD! And Skyblade was always meant to have a mental condition. Never seen that before in a Transformers fic, so, lets do this!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Stress actually DOES cause mental disabilities in babies. Also, stress/depression hormones have been shown to actually PASS DOWN from mother to child, so that is why races like Native Americans, etc. who have had a very hard past tend to suffer from depression more. It is also why carnists tend to have more depression/stress since they LITERALLY eat those hormones from the horribly abused/murdered non-human animals. So, want your depression to lessen and not be as stressed? Go vegan. And many fruits have been shown to aid in adding the happy hormones. Chocolate is a prime example since it actually makes your brain react MORE SO than kissing the person you love. So, yes, your brain loves chocolate more than being with your BF/GF. I mean, who wouldn't love chocolate more? ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Starscream made a "don't leave me" reference from The Libero Trilogy. I'm so heartless. Many of the sad emotions/reactions/feelings is what I felt when my cat passed away from pancreatic cancer earlier this year (April 6, 1:03am, 2016). 14 years with her... It was very sudden and emotional. I was at the emergency vet and there was nothing they could do... She was so anemic and dying. I hate that helpless feeling. And, yes, I held her and felt her go cold, so I understand what they felt with Aurora. :(**
> 
>  
> 
> **Starscream talks about "losing another" because he keeps losing his Seekers and those he cares for. All because Prowl was angry he wasn't going to kill Starscream immediately so instead attacked the babies as punishment. Douchebag Prowl strikes again... That should be like a meme.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So, who loved when Star put the beat down on Prowl? That isn't even the most violent/sadistic thing I've ever written! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Starfire is seriously so adorable. Who wants to steal him? And the magenta optics are caused by the blue and red colors mixing.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Starscream didn't try escaping before because there was no way he could unless the Autobots were distracted with fighting someone else. As long as he was the only 'Con they had to worry about, they could all concentrate on him.**
> 
>  
> 
> **In the IDW comics the Autobots can be pretty cruel to their prisoners. Autobots aren't all nice, just as not all Decepticons are "evil." Good and bad are on both sides. And since Starscream is clearly hated so much and is quite well known, of course he's going to be treated like shit.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and doctors cannot perform lethal injections since they make an oath to never kill patients. It always like a nurse that sticks the needle in, and since the 'Bots had no nurses on sight, Wheeljack was the next best thing since he knew how to repair people and therefore knew how to insert needles int which line, etc.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Again, Starscream is a great warrior as the IDW comics have made clear. In "All Hail Megatron," Megatron comments on what a great warrior Starscream is. Starscream also says that he is one of the greatest Decepticon warriors to Rattrap in "Robots in Disguise," and there's a reason Star is the Decepticon SIC, Air Marshall, and leader of the Seekers. The dude can fucking fight and kick ass! He's not a coward. He just knows when he shouldn't fight anymore. He's also manipulative. Again, in "Robots in Disguise" when Turmoil was attacking him and calling him "weak" Star was like, "Wanna know why I was the Decepticon SIC?" And then he fucking brutally kills Turmoil! Starscream is a great warrior, add his desperation to survive, and mother instincts and yall better get running far, FAR away.**


	12. A Special Son

"Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest." ~ Unknown

"Life is short. Break the rules, forgive quickly, kiss slowly, love truly, laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything that made you smile." ~ Mark Twain.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Starscream flew towards the Decepticon base, his Seekers all obediently following him in formation behind their trineleaders, while the single Seekers formed their own V formations. The cool air never felt so wonderful before, nor the sun caressing its golden rays over his wings. A stellar cycle locked away, and now, finally, he was free. He was with his brothers, his Seekers, his faction. And this time, his family was with him. What remained of it.

The Alpha Seeker began to slow down, no longer at Mach 1, barely cruising along. Thundercracker pulled alongside of him and gently nudged him in the side with a wing tip.

"Doing alright, Star?"

"I'm just… I'm really tired. I didn't refuel at all this orbital cycle and I'm injured." Starscream replied softly.

Thundercracker flew underneath his trineleader and pushed up, pressing his top against Starscream's undercarriage. "I got you, love. We'll just take it slow until we get back."

Starscream decreased the power to his thrusters, burning them just enough so that they kept him moving forward, but his weight completely resting on his trinemate. "Thanks, Thunder."

"No need to thank."

Skywarp quickened his pace until he was beside them. "Hey, TC, Starscream has another sparkling."

"What?"

"It's a long story." Starscream said tiredly. "I'll tell you both everything after I have seen Hook and rested."

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker vented, wanting to know everything now so he could start early on lecturing his brother.

Skywarp dropped back until he was beside Skyfire, nudging him with a wingtip. "Yo, Skyfire! Kind of weird seeing you with a bunch of Seekers." He said, obviously smiling inwardly.

"Yeah… Weird and… intimidating." Skyfire quietly replied.

Skywarp flipped over, flying upside down so his cockpit was almost touching Skyfire's. "Intimidated over…?"

"Being with Decepticons. I'm an Autobot, remember? They'll all want to kill me."

"Psshht! You'll be fine. And if anyone messes with ya, just find me and I'll kick their aft. Got it?"

"Okay… Sounds… good."

Skywarp giggled. "You know, we never did go through all the steps to accept you fully into the trine."

"Um, meaning?"

Skywarp simply cackled an evil laugh before flipping back over, straightening himself out, and flying alongside his brothers.

Skyfire inwardly swallowed, not feeling very confident about this at all.

* * *

Starscream lifted himself off Thundercracker when they had arrived at their destination. He circled over the endless blue landscape with his Seekers until the lift tower rose from the watery depths. The Air Commander transformed and landed, his Seekers following suite. Skyfire touched down, opened his hull, and allowed Starfire to scramble out as he carried Skyblade. He then transformed, trying to keep from trembling from how nervous he was about entering the _Nemesis_.

Starscream reached over, grabbed his mate's servo, and pulled him along to the elevator. The Elite Trine, Skyfire, the Seekerlets, and a few other Seekers took the first ride down as the others waited on the landing platform for their turn. Starscream fluttered his wings when his trinemates leaned over and kissed him on the cheekplates simultaneously.

"So, when can I get you into my berth?" Skywarp giggled.

"Later, sexy. Like, an orn later. I gave birth to twins just four orbital cycles ago." Starscream answered him.

"TWINS?!" His trinemates gave an astonished squeak.

"Yes… I'll explain in detail later. Just… Let me get settled first."

"Okay, Scree…" Skywarp said softly.

The door slid open and the group exited. Starscream pulled Skyfire into the Control Room without hesitation, the shuttle's optics widening as he saw the inners of the vessel for the first time. He felt his spark dropping when he recognized some of the Decepticons, such as Soundwave, the cassettes, Onslaught, Brawl, Drag Strip, Breakdown, Bonecrusher, Shrapnel, Bombshell, Reflector, Sideways, and Rampage. They all were looking at him, red and yellow optics locking onto him, puzzled as to why an Autobot was amongst Seekers.

"Seeker Starscream: Status: Alive. Shared emotion of crewmechs: Upset." Soundwave intoned as he watched them.

"I'm not in the mood, Soundwave." Starscream grunted, his wings raising. "And you better not have made another bet on me dying."

"Action: Never. Soundwave: Betted Starscream would live. Soundwave: Joyful. Much richer now." His visor brightened for a moment, obviously smiling like an idiot under his mask.

Starscream rolled his optics before flicking off the Communications Officer. "Enjoy your riches while they last. I'll steal it again to spend on whores."

Skyfire's optics brightened at that, hoping his mate wasn't serious about spending Shanix on prostitutes. His Starscream would never do that. Starscream was faithful. Right?

Skywarp picked up his nephews, holding one on either hip as he followed his trineleader. Starscream quickly began to make his way to the door, hoping to get out of the Control Room and to his quarters as fast as possible before they could be stopped by a certain someone.

Starscream palmed the door open, leading his trine and family down the familiar corridor to where the officer quarters were located. He turned a corner and instantly stopped. His wings slowly lowered, releasing Skyfire's servo. Skyfire swallowed, fear encasing his being.

Megatron leaned calmly against the bulkhead before them, his arms crossed and a ped pressed against the wall. His face an enigma as he just eyed his Second, something dark in his optics.

Starscream offlined his optics for a bit before speaking. "Thundercracker, take Skyfire, the mechlings, and Skywarp to my quarters. I will call you if needed."

Thundercracker gave a small flick of his wings. "Yes, sir." He then turned to the others. "Follow me."

Skyfire glanced at Starscream as the other Seekers started to walk away, passing the tyrant. "Star..?" He asked barely louder than a whisper.

Starscream didn't even look at him. "Follow Thundercracker. That is an order." He said in that firm, commanding vocalizer of his.

Skyfire hesitated, glancing from his mate then to the silver tyrant. He finally nodded and trotted after Thundercracker, slowing down as he passed Megatron, the ex-gladiator barely sparing him a second glance.

Starscream waited until they were all gone before speaking. "Your quarters or torture chamber?"

"Which do you think has the best equipment?" He said almost as if he were talking about the weather.

"When fragging, your quarters. But I know this isn't because you're horny." He slowly approached his superior, keeping his wings low.

"You know why."

"I'm not sure I do, my lord." Starscream held out his arm, allowing the warlord to grasp his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh, you'll soon find out." Megatron pushed himself off the bulkhead and stomped down the corridor, roughly dragging his Seeker along.

Starscream didn't fight him, didn't beg. He silently followed, keeping up with the gunformer and biting back yelps when his arm was given savage yanks to continue. He ignored the pain pulsating from his injured arm and side, and the soreness of his entire being. He felt pain in his spark, he was absolutely exhausted, and he was weak, so much so he felt like he could just collapse right now. But, he obediently followed his leader. He was going to be punished for something he had no control over, or was something trivial, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Megatron unlocked the torture room and shoved him inside. Starscream almost toppled over, but managed to keep his balance. His wings has low as they could go, he patiently waited as Megatron locked the door then turned to him.

"What would my lord have me do?" Starscream asked almost inaudibly.

"Against the wall." Megatron pointed as he unsubspaced the multi-tailed energon whip.

Starscream glanced at the whip, then walked to the wall. He held up his servos, allowing his superior to chain his wrists to the bulkhead, his front forced against the cold metal. He offlined his optics when he heard the whip powering on, and pressed his brow against the wall before him. He gritted his denta when the first lash landed across his back plates, leaving its cruel sting. More and more thrashes followed, raining down over his wings, back, aft, and thighs. As usual, he remained silent for a few kliks before beginning to hiss and clench his denta. Whimpers and yelps soon sounded from his vocalizer, eventually crying out from the cruel lashes, tearing into his plates. Energon flowed over his frame, dripping and gathering in puddles on the floor.

It was about three breems into the flogging when Starscream's already exhausted systems couldn't take it. He collapsed, hanging from the chains, his optics dim. He yelped from the lashes still striking him, offlining his optics and hoping Megatron would stop soon.

It was about another breem when the tyrant finally did. He subspaced the whip, stomped over to his Second, and unchained him. Starscream fell to the floor, his own energon smearing over his battered frame.

Megatron grasped a wing and dragged his Seeker to the center of the room, pushing him onto his knees. Starscream forced himself to take the position, staying still as he waited for the next part of his punishment.

"I ought to do more to you, Starscream." Megatron spoke as he selected a bucket from a table and approached. "Betraying the Decepticons, procreating with an Autobot, and then bringing one on board not as a prisoner? I honestly never expected this from you."

"I have not betrayed the Decepticons, my lord." Starscream said a little louder, watching his superior near.

Megatron roughly grasped Starscream's mandible and squeezed. "You care for an Autobot, our enemy. You managed to survive a stellar cycle when they should have executed you long ago."

"Which brings about my questioning you, Mighty Megatron. Why didn't you call? Try to rescue me?" Starscream dared to ask, his expression not changing.

Megatron glared at him, his optics glowing brightly. Suddenly, he lifted the bucket, forcing Starscream's jaws open, and pouring the disgusting contents into the Seeker's mouth. Starscream whined and gagged as the waste filled his mouth and flooded down his throat. His optics wide and glowing, reaching up and grabbing Megatron's arm to keep himself from jumping back. If he tried to escape this, he would be in for a horrible beating. He offlined his optics, filling nauseous and almost as if he was going to die.

The silver grounder tossed the bucket away once it was empty and harshly closed the flyer's mouth. "Swallow." He ordered.

Starscream did so a couple of times until everything was down. Megatron released him and returned to the table, grabbing the second bucket. Starscream covered his mouth, forcing himself to keep the waste down despite everything telling him to purge. He groaned, clutching his abdominal plates just as Megatron returned. The tyrant grasped Starscream's mandible, roughly opened his mouth, and emptied the second bucket into the Seeker's mouth.

Starscream let out a gurgled shriek as the acid burnt his glossa, mouth, throat, and insides. He twitched, tearing his servos into Megatron's arm, barely able to keep himself in position. Megatron sadistically held his Seeker until the last drop of acid had entered Starscream's mouth. Then he forced the Alpha Seeker's mouth closed, holding it shut.

"Swallow."

Starscream whined, in unbearable pain as he managed to get himself to swallow. Megatron released him and stepped back.

"Get out of my sight. We will speak later regarding the Autobot." He snapped.

Starscream curled into himself, clutching his abdominal plates. He yelped when Megatron savagely kicked him in the side, causing him to fall over.

"Get out!" The ex-gladiator barked.

Starscream slowly got to his peds, one servo holding his abdominal plates as the other covered his mouth. He opened the door, stepped out, and painfully made his way down the corridors, going to medbay. The marks from the whip burning with every step he took as the searing agony of the acid eating his insides tore through his systems.

He got about halfway to medbay when he couldn't hold it in any longer and purged his fuel tank in the middle of the corridor. Not caring who saw him, he kept trudging along, clenching his denta, his intakes rapid.

He palmed the door open to medbay and entered, signaling his arrival by purging again.

"Ah, my nemesis has returned." Hook said, grabbing a scanner and approaching.

Starscream collapsed on the nearest medberth, curling into a ball as he clutched his abdominal plates, optics offline. Hook scanned him, read the results, then grabbed a bucket.

"Sit up."

Starscream slowly did so, taking the bucket from the Constructicon and placing it on his lap, having gone through this so many times. Hook pressed his thumb against a sensory node on the front of Starscream's neck, causing the Seeker to gag then purge his tank into the bucket.

"Feel any better?"

"A bit…" Starscream groaned.

"Let's do another." He said before getting the Seeker to vomit once more.

"Ugh… I hate this…" The Air Commander moaned.

"You'll hate what I'm about to say as well."

"Don't proclaim your undying love for me…"

"You wish. No, you, my dear nemesis, are in _very_ poor shape."

"How so…?"

"Well, besides the damage from the whip and acid… You have quite a full lacerations and bullet wounds, which I'm sure you're aware of. And your energon levels are quite concerning. Also, your spark is not as large as it should be. The pulse is also a little too slow."

"I had a hard time with the Autobots…"

"Undoubtedly."

"I had twins."

"Wait, you what?"

"I… It's a long story…" Starscream looked away.

"You're telling it as I work on you. And don't hide anything. I'm your physician and I _will_ find out." He said sternly as he jabbed a digit at the Air Commander.

"Yes, sir…" Starscream vented a tired sigh.

Hook took the bucket and placed it on the floor. "Lie down, Commander."

Starscream slowly did so. "Molest me with your healing servos and make all the pain go away, good doctor." He groaned.

Hook just gave him a look. "Now… It's going to feel awkward touching you…"

Starscream smirked. "Touch me… _Feel_ my body… Make me moan and writhe from your soothing caresses. Mmm, let's play patient and nurse." He seductively purred.

Hook smacked Starscream upside the held with the scanner. "Don't."

Starscream vented a sigh. "Fine…"

"Now, tell me everything." The Decepticon medic began to remove Starscream's abdominal plates, noting the new weld marks to the gestation tank.

"Well…" Starscream offlined his optics. "I did what I had to in order to survive… And it worked… somewhat."

* * *

Thundercracker palmed the door open to their quarters, allowing everyone to enter before shutting and locking the door. Skywarp set down Starfire, who immediately ran around the room, so excited to finally be back. Skywarp upsubspaced the Seekerlet's belongings and placed them on the small table before sitting on the couch. He set Skyblade on his lap, gently stroking the little helm.

Skyfire looked around the room, familiar with much of it from all the videos and pictures Starscream had sent him. He swallowed, walking over to the far back wall and touching the diploma Starscream had received from the Science Academy. He traced a digit along the frame, faintly smiling at the memories. He stopped at the shelf with the trophies Starscream had won back when he had to race in order to survive, remembering how they were once the only possessions that the Seeker had. He came to the diploma for the War Academy, stopping to read it. This was from the time when he was not in Starscream's life, frozen on this very planet. He couldn't help but smirking when he read that Starscream had received highest honors. Of course his mate would. Starscream was an over achiever when it came to his school and work.

He went to the desk, glancing over the pile of datapads and other items littering the desktop. The shuttle noticed how Starscream still organized all his work as he had when they were students in the academy.

"Hey."

Skyfire turned around, facing the blue Seeker. "Hey." He said softly.

"So…" Thundercracker paused, thinking on how he should say this. "You're living with us now."

"Y-yes…" He stuttered out, anxious about being here.

"I won't question you on what happened during Starscream's time at the Autobots. I'm going to hear his side first and if I have any questions I'll come to you. Starscream is manipulative, so I know he probably tricked you into doing something."

"He did…"

"I figured." He grunted, glancing over at Skyblade. "So, while you are with us you stay close to the trine. Don't ever go anywhere alone. And if we're all out on patrol, you stay locked up in this hab suite with the Seekerlets and whatever Seeker guard Star assigns. It's not safe for you here, but I understand it's not safe with the Autobots either."

"I… I'm really not sure who I can trust anymore…" Skyfire said quietly. "I feel… like everyone has abandoned me and… lost." He wrung his servos, looking down.

"I know that feeling." Thundercracker said softly. "Your trine hasn't abandoned you."

Skyfire looked up at him. "It sounds kind of weird when you say that to me."

"I know… You're not use to it. Skywarp and I accepted you into the trine because we know you and Starscream love each other. And we shall uphold the same vows we made to each other to you."

"Okay…" Skyfire slowly nodded.

"We'll have an official ceremony when things are a bit settled. For now, just adjust to the changes, make yourself at home, and don't be afraid to talk to us about anything. I… I don't love you, Skyfire. But I also haven't gotten a chance to really get to know you. I hope that changes quickly and I can love you like my brother. I see some of the things Star sees in you. I can't wait until I see all of it." He faintly smiled, his wings perking some.

Skyfire managed a small, sheepish grin at that. "Thanks, TC… It means a lot."

"Let me give you a quick tour." He gestured for him to follow, which he did. "So, that door leads to my room, that one is Skywarp's room, and that door is the washroom." He then turned around. "And this door is Starscream's, which will be yours as well." He palmed the door open and entered.

Skyfire followed him, looking around. Thundercracker watched him for a moment before continuing.

"So… If you need anything and can't get a hold of me, Star, or 'Warp, find another Seeker. The best Seekers are the non-traditional ones. Acid Storm and his trine, Bitstream, Sunstorm, Nacelle, Elevon, Airstrike, Ramjet and his trine, Red Wing, Stormbreaker, Nightstrike, Skymaster and his trine… Star can give you a list. The _nicest_ Seeker is Sunstorm, and then Elevon. They are the safest ones. Avoid the traditional ones unless you have no other choice. Not all the traditional ones are bad, but most have something against Starscream."

"Got it." Skyfire nodded.

"Yeah, so… Just avoid everyone else. You can go to Hook, the medic on base, but only if you want to hear a lecture and his dark sarcasm."

"I'm use to medics who do that." Skyfire weakly smiled.

Thundercracker vented a tired sigh. "Well, if you need to rest, you may. I'm going to be waiting." He then stepped out of the room and went to the couch, sitting beside Skywarp.

Skyfire followed, not wanting to recharge despite being completely exhausted. He sat on the couch facing the one with the Seekers, silently watching them. Starfire ran over to Thundercracker and hopped onto his lap, hugging him. Thundercracker gently hugged his nephew back, giving him a kiss on the brow. He then cupped the Seekerlet's face, studying him before smirking.

"You've grown so much… Primus, six stellar cycles old." The blue Seeker said softly.

"I'll be transforming before too long!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, and I imagine you'll be fast like your carrier."

"No, I'm going to be faster!"

Thundercracker kissed his brow. "Maybe. I love you."

"Love you too, Uncle TC." He fluttered his little wings.

Thundercracker kissed him again before hugging him, having missed the Seekerlet so much.

Skyblade was recharging on Skywarp's lap, curled into his uncle's abdominal plates. The black Seeker lovingly caressed the tiny helm, in love with his new nephew. Skywarp turned to his brother, wings perked, optics a little wide. Thundercracker turned to him, optics cold, obviously thinking. His wings perked as Skywarp's optics decreased in size.

Skyfire watched them, obviously they were speaking via commlink. He guessed they must be discussing about Skyblade and everything that had happened. He leaned back into the sofa, tiredly rubbing over his optics. He looked down when there was pressure on his lap. Starfire was there, sitting on his thighs and curling into his abdominal plates. Skyfire faintly smiled, stroking his eldest's helm.

"Hey, sweetie." He quietly greeted.

"Hey, sire." Starfire so sweetly smiled that innocent smile of his. He hugged his creator, snuggling against him.

Skyfire rested a servo over his son's backplates, enjoying the simple comfort his creation brought him. "Love you, Starfire."

"Love you too, sire." Starfire fluttered his wings, tightening his embrace.

It was several breems later when Thundercracker suddenly perked his wings and looked into space. His optics narrowed, then stood. "Hook says he wants us all to go to medbay."

"No!" Starfire squeaked.

"You're coming, soldier." Thundercracker snapped.

"Yes, sir…" Starfire vented a pathetic sigh.

Skywarp got to his peds, holding the still recharging sparkling. Starfire trotted over to Thundercracker and took his servo, tugging it. Thundercracker rolled his optics, picked up the Seekerlet, and placed him on his hip. Skywarp grabbed his brother's servo, then reached for Skyfire's. The Autobot hesitated before giving the black Seeker his hand. Instantly they rematerialized in the medbay, Skyfire almost falling over, not use to the sensation of quick travel.

"If he's dead I'm killing him." Thundercracker dangerously growled, stomping over to the medberth where Starscream lied on his side.

"Unfortunately, he still functions." Hook intoned.

Starscream didn't move, his optics barely online, just lying there, quiet and obviously not feeling well. Skyfire swallowed, anxious about his beloved. Thundercracker set Starfire down on the medberth next to the Air Commander, the Seekerlet quickly hugging his carrier. The larger Seeker lovingly kissed his trineleader on the lip plates, whispering something to him. Starscream didn't react other then shuttering his optics. Skywarp was beside him, holding a now crying Skyblade.

"You alright, Scree?" Skywarp asked as he gently bounced Skyblade in his arms.

Starscream didn't make a sound. His optics dimmed more so, staring into space. Skyfire was genuine worried now. He brushed past the standing Seekers and got down on one knee, taking Starscream's servo in his.

"Star?" He spoke barely louder than a whisper. "My love, a-are you alright?" His free servo caressed the Air Commander's helm.

"Nah, ah, ah!" Hook tsked the Autobot, waving a digit at him. "I don't know you all that well and I rather you not touch my most frequent patient. Not in my medbay."

"I'm his mate."

"And I am his physician and have reassembled him so often that now every part of his frame is something that originated from my storage room. So, I own him. No touch."

"You can't own someone." Skyfire said slowly.

"Not legally, no, but I was never a fan of the legal system. Shoo." He waved him away.

Skyfire's optics narrowed, not liking this Decepticon medic at all. "No, I'm not-" He stopped when Thundercracker's firm servo grasped his arm.

"Skyfire, do as Hook says. He has a reason for his… oddness."

Skyfire eyed the blue Seeker for a moment before standing up and taking a single step back. Hook smirked, liking how the shuttle actually listened.

"Good. Now, how about you all remain quiet as I explain what's wrong with my nemesis." The Constructicon held up a datapad to his faceplates. "So, pain-in-the-skidplates has quite a list here." He rested his free servo on the side of Starscream's helm, rubbing circles with his thumb. Something he only did when he was feeling sympathy and concern for the Seeker. "He is low on energon, but is on a drip for that right now so will be fine in a bit. But, when he came to me it was _very_ dangerous. He could have fallen into stasis lock at any klik. He has several bullet wounds and lacerations, but I dealt with them. They will be sore for a few orbital cycles, but it's nothing threatening. His organs were a bit of a mess. The gestation tank was poorly repaired, but I'm guessing that's from the Autobots not expecting him to live much longer after what he told me. There were a couple of bullet holes that had penetrated his engine, thankfully they were to the edges. I repaired the whip injuries, the acid and waste has been removed from his fuel tank, and the usual soreness and nausea shall remain. Now, the two primary concerns: When the Autobots were trying to execute him via lethal injection, it appears that some of it did manage to get inside of his systems, but nothing fatal. I would like to keep him in medbay for the night to be monitored. Someone will be online around the clock to watch him. Moving on from that…" He paused. "His spark is not has large as it should be."

"How come?" Thundercracker questioned immediately.

"Starscream had twins while he was a prisoner, and the Autobots failed to properly care for him. That caused a severe amount of stress on his spark. His spark had to sacrifice some of its mass to keep the sparklings' sparks alive. That along with the extreme stress, depression, anxiety, and lack of energon weakened him quite a bit. Losing his daughter did not help. So, I want Starscream to take the next orn easy. No interfacing, no spark bonding, no flying, no fighting, nothing. He is to rest, and _only_ rest. I don't want him even touching a datapad unless it's to watch a movie or read a story. He's in pain, not only from the injuries, but his spark is burning. He may require some spark boosts, but I would like to see how his spark heals in the next few orbital cycles." He glanced down at his quiet patient before facing Thundercracker again. "He's very tired. His adrenaline boost has burned out and now he feels the affects of his weakened spark and damage fully. Just let him rest, don't stress him out, and be gentle with him. He's not… in a very stable place emotionally." He said the last sentence quietly.

Thundercracker nodded. "Understood. We'll let him heal."

"And don't question him regarding his time with the Autobots. Let him heal a bit from that. I don't need you idiots breaking him further."

"We'll be careful. Thank you, Hook."

"Mhmm. You may roll him away into an isolation room and stay with him. But first, set the newest spawn of the nemesis down here." He gestured to another medberth.

Skywarp did as commanded, placing the little one on the medberth. Hook ran his scanner over the sparkling, then viewed the results.

"Hmm, spark is unusually large for a sparkling his age. Very little formation of the cerebral unit… Not to sound harsh, but his processor is quite small." He held Skyblade's chin, inspecting his optics.

"Is… there anything you can do about that?" Thundercracker inquired.

"I am not a neurologist. And this type of ailment is not… It's different from someone who's processor is normal, and then damaged in battle. Nothing has been formed there, and it's risky to add to his brain module without causing his spark to panic and cause more damage. There has been research in this type of condition, but I'm not the one to talk to about that. He would need an expert, but even then I doubt anything can be done. Not for some time, at least. A cure may be found at some point." He patted Skyblade's helm as the little one chewed on a fist as his other arm jerked back and forth, his right optic brighter than the left one. "Skyblade… will certainly have difficulty retaining information, learning, and socializing. He won't be able to fight, and I worry about how well his speech will be. But we'll have to just wait and see about that." He turned to Starfire. "Come over here, Starfire. Let me check you over.

Starfire groaned, slipping off the medberth and going over to the other. He sat beside his brother and held still as he was scanned.

"Hmm, a little low on energon but nothing concerning other than being the creation of Starscream. Big Guy, come hither." Hook gestured him over with a single digit.

Skyfire cautiously approached him, servos slowly wringing. Hook reached up and ran his scanner over the Autobot, then read through it.

"You're clear. Slightly low on energon, but I'm sure you'll rectify that. Now, take the nemesis to the isolation room. And don't let him nurse the sparkling. Skyblade will be on formula until Starscream is stronger and doesn't have acid in his systems." He shooed them away.

Skywarp picked up the Seekerlets and placed them on the medberth with their carrier. Thundercracker pushed the medberth along, wheeling him to the back. Skyfire followed, noticing the other Constructicons watching him from a corner of the medbay where they sat around a table. His frame tensed, nervous around all of these Decepticons he knew hated him simply because of the insignia he wore.

Thundercracker placed the medberth in an isolation room, then climbed onto it. Starscream lied on his back, his sons on top of him. Skywarp got on the other side, him and Thundercracker hugging their trineleader, covering as much of him as they could with their frame and wings. Starscream embraced his sons as they lied on his torso, both tired and offlining their optics for recharge.

"Love you, Star." Thundercracker quietly said to his brother.

"Love you as well, Scree." Skywarp added.

Starscream didn't say anything, instead swallowing and offlining his optics.

Skyfire closed the door, and sat on the other medberth in the room. He watched the Seekers, knowing this was how trines protected an injured trinemate. There were many things in Seeker culture he disliked, but this was one of the practices he thought was very special. If only everyone showed such love and dedication to each other as Seekers trine did.

"Just recharge, love. 'Warp and I are here if you need anything." Thundercracker kissed his trineleader. "You're so perfect, Star. We're so lucky to have been able to trine you."

"Yeah, you are the greatest, Scree." Skywarp added, snuggling against him. "And your aft is perfect in everyway as well."

Starscream still didn't speak, his optics now dimly online, stroking Skyblade's helm. Coolant pooled in his optics, rivulets running down the sides of his helm. He hugged his living creations closer, recalling the last moments of Aurora's precious, short life. Feeling her frame become cold, the confusion and weakness in her optics, and her limp body, so helpless in her final moments. And it was all because he had been so stressed and poorly cared for.

"Oh, sweetie." Thundercracker softly said as he held Starscream tighter. "I'm sorry… Just let it out. We're here. Forever and always."

"Till the bitter end." Skywarp finished.

* * *

"Deactivated?"

"Two."

"Wounded?"

"Twenty-three."

"And how are the severely wounded?"

"They will all make it."

"And Prowl?"

"Wheeljack got to him in the nick of time. Any longer and there would be one less Praxian in the world."

"May I see him?"

"You may."

Ratchet led Optimus Prime through the medbay, passing by the wounded as they lied on medberths. Optimus eyed the Lamborghini twins as they passed, the two recharging on the same medberth, Sideswipe having left his to join his brother. The CMO palmed open the door to the back and walked by several CR chambers before stopping at one.

"Here he is." Ratchet gestured to the CR chamber that held Prowl, the tactician's face completely removed, his neck barely held together, and many wires connected to him as he floated. "The bullet just grazed his central spinal cord. If it had been an inch over, there would be no Prowl. He had barely enough energon in him to keep his organs functioning."

"How long will he be in here?"

"A couple of orns. I'll perform facial surgery on him in an orn. I have also learned that there is a petition to make him look like a Megatron. I believe Rodimus started it. It already has over a hundred signatures."

Optimus pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor, wishing his Autobots could be more serious over such matters. "I'll handle that. How soon will Prowl be returned to active duty?"

"As soon as he's better. There's a small chance he'll need some physical therapy, and depending on how long that takes will effect his release date."

"I see. How about the twins?"

"They'll be fine. Sunstreaker's injuries weren't too severe, and Sideswipe mostly obtained damage to his fuel tank and fuel pump. Easy fixes."

The Prime looked up at the Praxian then slowly nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. Let me know if you require anything."

"I shall."

Optimus gave him a curt nod before turning and walking out, needing to see to other business. He exited medbay, proceeded down the corridors, and soon entered the Control Room. Rodimus and Jazz were in the midst of a discussion, the consoles all having an Autobot working at them. The Prime approached Red Alert, stopping beside him.

"Have you found anything out about Skyfire?"

"The last location the cameras captured him was outside of his hab suite." The Lamborghini pointed as he brought the footage up. "He enters and closes it behind him. But, Starscream is inside. Look." He reversed the footage until it showed Starfire opening the door and Starscream running down the corridor leaving a trail of his energon behind him. Red Alert paused it just after the Seeker entered the room and shut the door. "Skyfire was in the room with Starscream, I sent a team to secure the room, and no one was inside. The footage shows no one leaving the room, and there are no windows in that hab suite."

"Was Skywarp on the battlefield?"

"No one noticed him. I reviewed the security cameras but couldn't find him. And we weren't able to pick up on any radio frequencies leaving the ship from that location."

"Assume Skyfire has been taken hostage by the Decepticons."

"Want us to call them?"

"Not just yet. We'll give them a chance to contact us for demands. If we hear nothing by the morning we will. I don't think Starscream will allow him to be hurt."

"Yes, sir. Also, before you leave. Jazz hacked Prowl's files again. He discovered something he shouldn't have and it leaked."

"What is this time?" The Prime sighed, clearly tired of Jazz taking advantage of his Special Ops training.

"Secret files that were originally on Skyfire's computer. They… have become rather popular pretty quickly and even have been uploaded online."

Optimus' optics widened some. "Please tell me it's not the files I'm thinking of."

"I won't then."

"I'll speak to Jazz."

"Primus speed you." He said before sipping from his large cube of energon.

* * *

Starscream onlined his optics the next morning, still feeling absolutely exhausted. All of his strength just felt completely drained out of him. He didn't even have the mental energy to want to get up and do anything. His optics shuttered when his trinemates simultaneously planted loving kisses on his cheekplates, their warm frames pressed against his. That's when he noticed there were vocalizers speaking. It took him a moment to identify them as Hook and Skyfire. He recognized Hook's servo touching the top of his helm, then a light being shined in his optics as the doctor checked them. The Seeker took the chance to browse through his HUD, noting the necessities.

His fuel was at 100%, all organs fully functional, and no outer damage, other than what was self repair was finishing up. Well, that was good. No warnings, everything was good, and his HUD still identified his brothers as "Lovable Slagger 1" and "Lovable Slagger 2." At least no one messed with his memory settings while he was out.

He stopped when the readings for his spark appeared. It was still weak, but he couldn't get enough details. He needed a scanner for that. He vented a sigh, the action earning him more kisses from his doting trinemates. Why did he love these two perfect fraggers so much? He managed to get his wings to flutter a little when the luscious, gentle lip plates met his, mouthing him as glossas licked his mouth, silently asking for entry. Someone nipped his lip plates, obviously Skywarp, causing the Air Commander to part his lip plates and allow access to inside of his mouth. His mouth was instantly invaded by his trinemates' glossas, their kissing becoming more passionate.

Starscream offlined his optics, kissing back best he could as his lip plates were ravaged. His wings fluttered again as a servo cupped his aft, giving it a playful squeeze. That familiar tingling sensation in his valve took over his senses, making him squeeze his thighs together as his valve clamped on nothing.

Primus, he needed them to love on him, to take him, to feel them inside of him. But, alas, his valve was still healing and thus a hard pounding would only bring pain. Slag this giving birth nightmare. Maybe he could cheat the system and get a frag in before an orn had past? It had been five orbital cycles since he had given birth so he was almost halfway there.

He scrunched up his faceplates when he felt that smooth, warm glossa of Skywarp's licking over his cheekplates, the heated breath caressing the delicate sensory nodes. Thundercracker's glossa soon followed on the other side, until both were licking like happy turbofoxes, drowning the Alpha Seeker's faceplates in the sloppy kisses.

He giggled, a small smile etching itself over his handsome visage. He loved this. It was the simple love and shower of affection from his brothers that made him the happiest mech in the world. His wings fluttered when he received an olfactory sensor nuzzling against his. He squeaked and squealed a little when his crotch was grasped as he had some very rough kisses pecked to his cheekplates.

Could his trinemates get any better?

"Guys, please, don't do that in front of the sparklings."

Damn that overly sensitive and abstinent mate of his! Starscream _needed_ some of that crotch grabbing! Maybe some _more_ body parts could have been molested, but _nooooooooooo_! Slagging Autobots had kept his mate too pure… He was trying to break that out of him.

"Hey! He's my plaything to rape and ravage!" Skywarp shouted, flicking his wings.

"It's alright, 'Warp." Starscream softly spoke. "Skyfire is right. No such touches when the younglings are around. Besides, I'm unable to even partake in such strenuous activities."

"How do you feel, nemesis?" Hook questioned as he examined Skyblade.

"Tired."

"Mhmm. Your spark is still smaller than what it should be. Good news: I'm kicking you out of my medbay. Bad news: You are berthridden. I want you staying in your berth and resting. I've cleared your energon, so you may nurse Skyblade as needed. Just make sure you drink plenty of energon and additives. And once it's been an orn since you've given birth, come see me. I want to make sure you're healthy enough to engage in intercourse. I know you are quite eager for that."

"You know me too well, Hook."

"Yes, I unfortunately do, nemesis. I could take you apart and put you back together blindfolded, with my servos tied behind my back, using my peds, while in the middle of a battle... in space."

"And I believe you."

"Is it alright to warp him?" Skywarp inquired.

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Can we go now?"

Hook finished checking over Skyblade, then placed him back onto Starscream's abdominal plates, right next to Starfire. "Yes, you may. Thundercracker, follow my instructions. You're the only one I can trust."

"I will. He won't be allowed to leave his room until he's all better." Thundercracker said strictly.

"And if I break out before then?" Starscream inquired.

"I'll tie you to the berth and beat your aft with a metal cable until there's nothing left to beat." He flicked his wings, optics narrowing.

"Yes, sir…" Starscream vented a sigh, knowing it most certainly would happen if he did break the rules.

Skywarp hugged his trinemates, gesturing for Skyfire to come over. The shuttle did so, allowing Thundercracker to grab his servo and hold him. The group disappeared in a flash of purple, rematerializing on Starscream's berth.

"Oh, dammit…" Starscream quietly cursed, hugging a whimpering Skyblade. "Shh, shh, sweetie. It's okay. I know, it's scary at first. You'll get use to it."

Skyblade didn't believe him, instead crying harder as he wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck. Starscream stroked his backplates, kissing him lovingly on the cheekplates.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, can you go get some more energon, goodies, and take care of some things. I would like some time alone with Skyfire and my creations." The Air Commander ordered softly.

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker kissed him. "Call us if you need anything."

Starscream nodded, watching his newest creation as his trinemates got up and walked out. Skyfire sat on the berth next to his mate, petting the Seeker's thigh. Starfire leaped off the berth, grabbed a datapad from a shelf, and climbed back on, snuggling against his carrier as he onlined the tablet.

"How are you doing, Star?" The shuttle asked, concerned about his lover.

"Tired… Just slagging tired." Starscream muttered, opening his chest plates and allowing Skyblade to nurse, the little one having a bit of trouble getting the tube into his mouth.

"How do you feel other than that?"

"Like slag." Starscream carefully sat up, adjusting himself so his back leaned against the head of the berth, holding Skyblade against his chest. The Seekerlet contently suckled, his left arm jerking back and forth as it always did when he was excited.

"I'm sorry." Skyfire gave Starscream's knee a gentle squeeze.

Starscream watched his younger son, studying him. He was still his son, his beautiful creation, but he could see in his faceplates that he was different. His one optic was brighter than the other, his smile was askew, the shape of his brow just not right. He was… special. His special little creation that he still loved so much even if he required extra attention. He felt bad, knowing that it was all the stress and mistreatment that caused his son to be like this, but at least he was alive, safe, and happy. That was all that mattered. Traditional Seekers would normally kill Seekerlets like this, but Starscream would never even entertain the idea. This was his son, and he would die defending him from whatever dangers the world brought. And if he had to care for his son like an infant for the rest of his life, so be it. He would not abandon this precious, innocent sparkling all because he was a little different than the rest.

He stroked his son's helm, protectively hugging him as the thoughts of the future came weighing down on him. There would be so many things that Skyblade would probably never have. So many things he deserved to have, to experience, to be… but depending on how severe his disability was, he may not get.

"Starscream? What's wrong, sweetie?" Skyfire asked softly when he noticed some coolant leaking from Starscream's optics.

Starscream didn't even look up, watching his son still nursing, making a complete mess as energon dribbled from the corners of his mouth, falling onto his abdominal plates and inside of his frame. Skyblade's lip plates and even some of his cheekplates had energon over it, a miniscule servo reaching up and grasping at the tube, trying to get all the energon to stay inside of his tiny mouth instead of half falling out.

"I-I just…" He swallowed. "Just thinking about Skyblade…" Was the quiet reply.

"What about him?" He asked in that same soft tone.

"He just… He's beautiful. So beautiful… I love him… I don't care if he's… different. He's mine, and I'll do everything I must to protect him and care for him. I just… H-he'll never be… like the others. H-he'll probably never find a trine, a-a mate… F-fly… Become a warrior… A trineleader… He'll… He won't be a scientist, o-or…" He swallowed as his vocalizer started to become brittle. "He's different. I-I don't know what will happen or if he'll be able to overcome this obstacle. I know he's smart. He has us for creators. I just… What if he can't speak? What if he can't socialize? What if-"

"Star…" Skyfire cupped his mate's cheekplates, forcing him to look up at him. "That time will come, but it won't be for a while. Right now, we do our best as creators and raise our son. Skyblade is a blessing. He's different, yes, but he's still our son, we love him, he loves us, and no matter what we'll make sure he's happy. He may not get a trine, he may not find a mate, but he will _always_ have us with him to protect him, guide him, care for him, and see to it that all his needs are met. And Starfire is here to help as well and so are your trinemates." Skyfire assured him, pausing to kiss his brow. "Skyblade is happy, Star. And that's all we should be concerned about."

"I know… I just…" He looked down, chewing his lower lip plate for a moment before continuing. "I'm going to be challenged…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm mated to someone who isn't a Seeker… I'm a carrier… Trineleaders and Alphas shouldn't be carriers unless they are femme. And I was captured by the enemy, and I have a… disabled creation. Who wants to follow someone who is easily captured, is the breeding mate, and makes sickly sparklings? I should have mates that _I_ spark, and all of my sparklings are strong, healthy, and great warriors. And I should be breeding with Seekers… not you."

"But, that's all the traditional stuff. You're not traditional."

"No… I'm not. But many of my Seekers are and they don't want to follow me for breaking so many rules. Most of them already hate me… And now…" He trailed off, moving his helm away from Skyfire's servos, and looking down at his nursing son. "I don't know what's going to happen. And with my spark being weak as it is… I can't fight like this. I need to be strong, I need to be able to fight. If I lose a fight… Most likely I'll be killed. If I die, there's a chance that Starfire would be killed in order to ensure he wouldn't pose a threat to the new Alpha. Skyblade would most certainly be killed since he's… not strong enough. As for my trinemates… They'll follow me. I know they would. And you would be next if you were left with a swarm of pissed off Seekers. Unless TC and Warp are able to get you and our sons away…" He wrapped an arm around Starfire, holding both his sons protectively.

"That won't happen, Star."

"Says you."

"My love… You need to think positive thoughts. Let's look at all the good things. You're alive and well. Our sons are alive and well. Your trinemates are alive and well. I'm alive and well. We have energon, a roof over our helms, and we're together."

Starscream was silent a moment, musing through everything. He finally vented a sigh as he leaned his helm back. Skyblade pushed away from his carrier's chest, finished with his suckling. He jerked his one arm back and forth, smiling contently, his fuel tank happy to finally have his carrier's low grade energon in it instead of formula. Skyfire got up, grabbed one of the washcloths off of a shelf, and returned to his family. He gently wiped Skyblade's mouth clean, then started on Starscream's chest plates.

"I can do that." Starscream said.

"No, you rest. I got this."

"Why are you so good to me?" The Alpha Seeker faintly smiled.

"Because," Skyfire paused as he finished up wiping the chest plates clean. "You are my perfect mate." He leaned his faceplates into Starscream's. "My world. The one mech I could never live without."

Starscream's visage was quickly dominated by a sheepish smirk, his optics darting down. His wings fluttered when his beloved kissed him on the cheekplates.

"I love you, Starscream." Skyfire said softly.

"I love you, Skyfire." Starscream looked up, blood red optics locking onto cerulean ones.

Skyfire moved his helm in close, his optics slowly offlining until his lip plates met those of his mate's. Starscream's optics offlined as well, kissing the shuttle back. Skyfire held his Seeker's mandible as Starscream snaked a servo to grasp the back of the white mech's helm. Autobot and Decepticon locked their lip plates together for a searing, passionate kiss, holding each other close. Everything else forgotten for this one moment. This one, brief moment where they could just throw away all the hatred, stress, and trials of their life to be together. To love one another. To cherish the little they had: Each other.

* * *

Starscream onlined the next morning, his optics shining their dull glow onto the Autobot insignia before his faceplates. He felt someone holding him… Someone large and very strong. His first thought was Megatron, as he associated such powerful limbs holding him with his superior. It wasn't too uncommon to online in the silver grounder's berth feeling tired and sore between his legs.

But this wasn't Megatron.

The arms were holding him almost like a hug, he felt tired in a different way, and it was sore between his legs but not from rough interface. He looked up, a smile spreading itself over his dark faceplates. Skyfire was there holding him, his optics offline as he quietly recharged. The Air Commander's wings fluttered, snuggling into his mate's embrace. He looked down, their sons were recharging between them, both clutching their carrier. Starscream's wings fluttered again, not having onlined in Skyfire's arms since their academy cycle. And it hadn't been like this. Not with their creations between them or their love as strong as it was now.

This was heaven. He just needed his trinemates cuddling with them and for him to be supreme ruler of Cybertron. _That_ would be perfect. And maybe eight sparklings with them. Yeah, lots and lots of sparklings!

The tri-colored Seeker perked his wings when an incoming call reached him. He pressed his brow into the Autobot insignia on his mate's chestpiece, flicked his wings, then answered it, keeping his optics offline.

"Commander Starscream to the sad, lonely dweeb: The hell you want?" He grunted, being careful not to say something very insulting incase Starfire was online.

::Seeker Starscream: Presence required in Control Room. Immediately.:: Soundwave's vocalizer droned.

"Ugh… I'll be there, but it won't be instantaneous."

::Immediately.::

"Frag, I get it, afthat… Give me a couple of kliks."

::Instantly. Now. Promptly. Straightaway. Posthaste. Forthwith. Hastily. Speedily. This klik. Get your-::

Starscream rolled his optics as he sat up. "I _get_ it! I'm coming, fragface! Shove it up your tailpipe! Say another word and I'll shove Rumble down your throat!" He was silent as he began to slowly step off the berth, feeling his legs almost give out from under him. Skyfire was online now, watching him mate. "Oh, stop laughing at me. I heard that." The Air Commander smirked. "Oh, the mental image of me shoving Rumble down your throat came to me. It's beautiful, actually. I'll be sure to actually keep that threat one of these orbital cycles. I'll make sure to dip the runt in some sweet energon for you." He looked back at his mate, then carefully picked up Skyblade, trying not to online him. "I'm coming. Cool your thrusters. Starscream out. Slagger."

"What's going on?" Skyfire asked.

"Soundwave says I'm needed in the Control Room. Wanna come with?" He perked his wings.

"Y-you sure it's fine if I came?"

"You'll be fine. Megatron usually isn't in there at this joor. He always spends some time to himself first thing in the morning. It's his preferred time to write." The Seeker explained as he placed Skyblade on his hip and gently shook Starfire's shoulder.

"Write?"

"Don't tell anyone, but Megatron usually writes poems and slag like that before he has to go out and be a grouch to everyone. I know this because I r-ahem, I bother him at all joors for the past several thousand vorns."

"W-what..?" Starfire groaned as he onlined.

"We're going to the Control Room. Go grab yourself a cube and let's go." Starscream said gently to his elder son.

"Okay." Starfire nodded, hopping off the berth and walking out of the berthroom.

"I thought Hook said for you to stay in berth?" Skyfire reminded him.

"Psshht!" Starscream gave a dismissive wave. "Screw Hook. He thinks he knows better but he doesn't."

"He's a trained physician."

"And I'm a master at not listening to those."

"Star, you should obey your doctor."

"No. I worked _hard_ to become his number one nemesis. Have you _seen_ my competition? I'm not forfeiting that title anytime soon." He flicked his wings.

Skyfire rolled his optics as he slid off the berth. "Is this how it always is on this ship?"

"No, usually the Stunticons are racing through the corridors, the Insecticons are eating the bulkheads, Rumble and Frenzy are pranking people, Skywarp is being chased by pissed off Combaticons, Swindle is selling illegal goods, the Constructicons are building something, Soundwave is spying on the entire universe, and Megatron is yelling at me as I yell at him. Oh, and Shockwave calling constantly to talk to Lord Megatron. And Blackshadow. He calls a lot too."

"And constant fights, people murdering each other, and drunken brawls?"

Starscream gave his mate a feigned hurt expression as he placed a servo over his chest plates. "What do you take us for? Savages?! _Please_ , Skyfire, the only brawls we have on a regular basis is when someone loses a bet. But as long as I keep those rigged, I won't be getting involved in any."

"Wait, you what?"

"Oh, look at the time! We're running late!" The adult Seeker said quickly as he hastily exited the berthroom.

Skyfire rolled his optics, hating how his beloved avoided questions. He followed the Seeker out of the room and into the main area. The Decepticon Second grabbed some datapads from his desk, subspaced them, then took the proffered cube from Starfire and subspaced it as well. He then took his son's servo and walked to the door.

"Come on, Sky! Don't want to keep Soundwave waiting any longer. I mean, I do, but if I continue to do so he allows his demented creations to prank me." He palmed the door open and trotted out.

Skyfire followed, keeping up with his odd mate. He bit his lower lip plate as they passed other Decepticons, all who gave the Autobot dirty looks. It was rather early so very few were up, which made the shuttle quite thankful for.

Starscream opened the door to the Control Room and marched inside. Starfire released his carrier's servo and ran over to Soundwave, not even hesitating as he climbed onto his lap and shoved a hissing Ravage aside. The robotic feline flicked his tail, jumped onto the console, and sat down, licking a paw.

"Soundwave!" Starfire exclaimed, poking at the tapedeck's Decepticon insignia. "I missed you." He then hugged him.

"D'awww!" Rumble and Frenzy voiced at the same time.

Soundwave glanced at them as he patted Starfire's helm. He then looked up at Starscream as the Seeker stopped beside him.

"What is it, Soundwave?" The Alpha Seeker inquired, adjusting Skyblade on his hip, the little one having finally onlined.

"Seeker Starscream: Received message. Optimus Prime: Wishes to speak to Seeker Starscream. Inquiry: Starscream's demands."

"Demands for what?" He raised an optical ridge.

"Him." Soundwave pointed at Skyfire.

"He can't have him." Starscream flicked his wing resolutely.

"Inform the Prime, that. Prime: Placed on hold."

"Did you play the annoying elevator music?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. We must never miss the opportunity to do that to any Autobot." Starscream looked back at Skyfire. "If you don't want to talk you don't have to. I can handle this."

Skyfire nodded, feeling suddenly anxious about talking to any of his old comrades. What if they were calling to say they hated him and were labeling him as an enemy?

"Put him through."

Soundwave did so, the Prime and some other members of the Autobot brass appearing on the vid screen before them. Starscream flared his wings, giving them a steely glare. Skyblade stuffed his tiny fist into his mouth, his other servo holding onto his carrier's chest plates as he curiously looked around the room.

"Greetings, Prime. And what do I owe the pleasure?" The Air Commander said in that usual commanding, calm vocalizer of his.

"Hello, Starscream," Optimus started, keeping his vocalizer professional as well. His optics turned to Skyfire. "Skyfire." He gave him a single nod. "Are you alright?"

Skyfire swallowed, feeling so uncomfortable. "Y-yes, Optimus. I'm… I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He managed to stutter, his servos wringing as he stood just behind Soundwave.

"Good." Optimus then turned to Starscream. "I can't say I'm pleased to see you alive and well."

Starscream smirked that infamous smirk of his. "You almost got me that time, Prime. Fear not. It won't happen again. And how is Prowl?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"He's alive, then. Dammit. I was hoping I had finished him off. Hmm, guess there's always next time. Think he would enjoy a recharge over at my place? I know some games we could play." He winked.

"What do you want." The Prime went straight to it.

"Pardon?"

"What do you want in exchange for Skyfire?"

Starscream flicked his wings. "Skyfire came with me of his own accord, Prime. I'm not keeping him prisoner and I will not trade him. If he wishes to leave… That is his own decision. He has free reign within this ship."

Skyfire swallowed, anxious as to what the others would say.

Optimus didn't speak immediately, turning to Skyfire. "Is this true, Skyfire? Are you there of your own accord?"

Skyfire quickly nodded. "Y-yes, Optimus. I…" He looked down at his mate, remembering everything that had happened to his beloved at the servos of the Autobots. He turned back to the Prime. "I-I can't… I can't stay with those who would take my mate a-and treat him as you all did. Starscream is my life. I love him, I need him, I… I won't abandon him ever again. A-and I can't stay with those w-who would do everything in their power to harm a-and kill him." He paused. "And try their best to ensure my own creations died as well."

Optimus was silent a moment, his optics not changing, but somehow his expression became… hard. "If that is your choice."

"Are you fragging serious?" Rodimus threw his servos up incredulously. "You are leaving us to stay with your murderous, rapist mech-friend?!"

"You heard him." Starscream flicked his wings, placing a servo on a hip.

"Fine! But you better not _dare_ wear that symbol on your chest! Let them brand you with their own since you rather be with the worst of the lot." He sneered.

"Rodimus, please… I-I-" Skyfire stammered, suddenly feeling so uneasy.

"He'll be happier here. He can frag me whenever he so wishes." Starscream smiled broadly.

"Go slag yourself." Rodimus snapped.

"Language, Autobot. My creations are present. Soundwave, hang up on them." The tri-colored Seeker said before raising his servo to flip the Autobots off. "I'm keeping the sexy shuttle, fragfaces."

The screen then went black and the Alpha Seeker twirled around to face his mate. His wings fluttered, pressing himself against Skyfire's frame. Skyfire remained silent, feeling his spark dropping. All the friends he had made… Now hated him or if any cared for him still, he would never see again. Well, he may not see them again for a long time depending on how the war went.

"Let's go get some energon, sexy aft, before Megs comes this way." Starscream took Skyfire's servo. "Starfire, let's go."

"Okay!" Starfire gave Soundwave another hug, then hopped off his lap, trotting alongside his carrier as the Decepticon Second pulled his mate with him.

Skyfire dumbly followed, feeling so numb and confused. Part of him told him that he had made the right choice in going with Starscream, while the other part told him this was a huge, astronomically, big mistake.

Starscream led his mate into the hallway before abruptly stopping and turning around. His wings fluttering as he gave his mate a one arm hug. "I love you, you big fatty."

Skyfire sheepishly smiled, getting down on one knee to hug his beloved back. "Love you, too, Star."

Starscream kissed Skyfire on the lip plates, then nuzzled olfactory sensors. "Maybe things will get better?" He said barely louder than a whisper, his optics offline.

"Yeah… Maybe."

"I'm still exhausted, Sky. Let's go back to the hab suite, refuel, and relax together. I want to sit on your lap. I haven't in so long. And I want you to just hold me, and we do something as a family. The first time we can all be together, safe, and not scared of who may catch us."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to take a break from being the boss. But only this one time. I just want to do whatever you and our sons want to do."

"Starfire, what do you want to do?" Skyfire inquired of his son.

"Horror movie." Was the abrupt reply.

Starscream chuckled while Skyfire seemed a little concerned. Skyblade had fallen back into recharge, his little arms wrapped around his carrier's neck.

"I'm fine with a horror movie. But, if my trinemates join us know that Skywarp may cry."

Starfire giggled evilly, his wing stubs fluttering, eager to see his uncle reduced to tears over something on a videscreen. Again, Skyfire was concerned.

"And," Starscream said quietly to Skyfire so only he heard. "Once I'm healed in the spark and between the legs… I want you to be the first to enter me. Understood?" He gave his mate such a smug, sexy smirk.

That look certainly made something become firm on the shuttle as his cooling fans suddenly worked harder. He swallowed. "Y-yeah, Star. S-sure." He stuttered, feeling that desire and lust that only his mate could make him feel. Damn, how did he get so lucky with having Starscream as his?

Starscream chuckled, kissing his mate silent. "Carry me away, handsome hunk. I'm feeling lazy."

Skyfire sheepishly smiled, trying to ignore the hardness between his legs as he stood up. Starscream seemed to notice, flashing a hungry glance at the Autobot's codpiece, then salaciously licking his lip plates.

Skyfire picked up the Air Commander bridal style, allowing Starfire to climb on. Their sons rested on Starscream's torso as they were carried. Starscream curled into his lover's embrace, holding the Seekerlets on top of him.

"Best. Mate. Ever." Starscream fluttered his wings, optics offline. "And best part… He's big, strong, _and_ sexy! Make a note, Starfire. Whenever you find yourself a mate or a trinemate… Make sure they can easily carry you around. Walking is for peasants."

Skyfire rolled his optics. He didn't care if he ended up carrying Starscream everywhere for the rest of his life. Starscream deserved it. Starscream deserved all the love and care he could ever get, and then some.

Things would never be the same for him and his family, but he would do everything he could to protect and care for them. He may not be a warrior like his mate, but he wasn't afraid to fight if it meant keeping his family safe.

He just prayed that he would never have to do such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just read IDW More Than Meets the Eye #55. It was hard writing about that one character... :'(**
> 
> **Yes, Megatron forces Starscream to drink waste (robot feces/urine) when he's being punished. I got that idea from someone I used to work with who was abused by her father. He would force her to eat his shit when he was mad at her. Literary.**
> 
> **Megatron is beating Starscream because he is being a traitor by being with Skyfire, and for being captured so easily.**
> 
> **Starscream's spark is weak from the parasitic sparkling sparks being so weak. They just sapped everything out of him and he's really feeling it.**
> 
> **Yes, Hook owns Starscream. I mean, he owns all the pieces he has used to rebuilt the Seeker a billion times over. :P**
> 
> **So many fat jokes with Skyfire... Not being mean towards larger individuals, just... Starscream is a mean asshole. Deal with it.**
> 
> **Duh, Jazz hacks Prowl (or tries to) often. Why do you think Prowl is always pissed off at him and changing his passwords? Damn those special ops... Yes, Jazz found the personal interface videos Starscream had sent Skyfire. XD**
> 
> **Starscream and Soundwave's relationship is interesting. Both hate each other, and yet respect each other in a way. I also imagine the would find some things to joke about since they are stuck dealing with each other all the time. Such as Soudnwave betting if Star lived or died... And them always insulting and threatening each other. I'm sure after 4 million years of working with someone like that you would find some one to make each other laugh in order to keep yourselves from murdering the other. If not for those laughs and getting a little close in some areas, they would just punch each other, and that wouldn't be good.**
> 
> **Yes, playing evil elevator music while on hold. The Decepticons are true masterminds.**
> 
> **Next chapter will have a lot of fighting. This was basically just a filler. Poor Skyfire... :/**
> 
> **Fav, review, share, PM me. I don't care... And feel free to leave a review with a simple, "I hate you, you robot baby killer and Starscream torturer. Go burn in whatever place people like you burn in. Fuck you." I know you all have a hate/love relationship with me at this point. :P**


	13. Challenging the Alpha

**Warning** : _Sticky/gross interface in this chapter. Ew..._

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous, or conceited, or proud; love is not ill-mannered, or selfish, or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; its faith. hope and patience never fail" ~1 Corinthians 13: 4-7

"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you." ~ Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

The past three orbital cycles Starscream had spent in berth, avoiding going out and socializing. Skyfire and his creations stayed with him as his trinemates were the ones bringing them energon and other necessary items from outside of the hab suite. Starscream was already in trouble for leaving the hab suite to speak to Optimus Prime, and Thundercracker was waiting until Starscream was better to punish him for it. And Thundercracker never forgot.

But, this orbital cycle Starscream decided to talk to his trinemates and convinced them to let him at least spend some time in the mess hall with his family. He was eager to return to the old routine, not because he necessarily liked it, but because it was familiar. After being a prisoner for a stellar cycle, he could use some normalcy.

Besides, he kind of wanted to show off his newest creation. Maybe some of his Seekers would want to say "hello" and befriend Skyblade. It would be good for the sparkling as well. He needed to get use to others.

The air Commander palmed the door open to the mess hall, Skyblade on his hip and his trinemates in formation behind him. Starfire held Thundercracker's servo as Skyfire followed just behind the Seekers, feeling so anxious about this.

"Starfire, go pick out a place for us to sit." Starscream instructed his creation. "TC, 'Warp, go get the energon."

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker nodded, releasing Starfire and walking away with Skywarp towards the energon dispensers.

Starfire trotted ahead, leading his creators to an empty table. He quickly sat on a seat, wing stubs fluttering. Starscream sat next to him and Skyfire sat next to his mate. The Alpha set his nine orbital cycle old son on his lap, his wings perking and glancing around. Skyblade leaned against his carrier, chewing on a fist as his arm jerked back and forth for a moment before grasping Starscream's outer cooling fan.

Starscream noticed quite a few of his Seekers in the room, all darting glances his way. He had informed his trinemates of everything that had happened when he was with the Autobots, and Skywarp in turn told Ion Storm. Ion Storm then informed his trinemates, who then told Hotlink's trine, and once Bitstream knew the news was known to every Seeker in the entire universe. They all knew that Starscream had twins, that one died, and his surviving twin was mentally disabled. They also knew how close he came to dying, that he had tricked Skyfire into sparking him, and how he had been so horribly treated.

Many things that the traditional bastards would deem unfit for an Alpha. And he could feel their hatred emanating from throughout the mess hall.

"Aw, what a cutie!" Sunstorm squealed, suddenly beside the Air Commander.

Starscream smirked, his wings fluttering. If there was one Seeker he could trust to not hate someone for being different, it was Sunstorm. Being an outlier, Sunstorm knew what it was like to being different and persecuted for it. Not to mention he was the nicest Seeker to ever be born and if not for the war he probably would have gone through life never extinguishing a spark.

"Thank you, Sunstorm. Skyblade, want to say hi to Sunny?" Starscream asked of his creation.

Skyblade looked up at Sunstorm, eyeing him curiously. Sunstorm gave him a small wave.

"Hey, sweetie. If I wasn't radioactive I would pluck you up right now and kiss you silly." The yellow Seeker fluttered his wings, smiling so broadly. "Such a precious gift from Primus. Congratulations, sir. He's lucky to have you as his carrier."

"Yes, most would have killed him." Starscream grunted.

"So, how do you feel about being a big brother?" Sunstorm inquired of Starfire.

Starfire smiled sheepishly. "I love it."

"That's good! I don't know if I have siblings or not. I was abducted when I was your age to be experimented on in the outlier labs, but I wish I had real siblings. That would be awesome!"

"Sunstorm, light up. I want to see how Skyblade reacts." Starscream ordered, stroking Skyblade's helm.

"On it." Sunstorm took a couple of steps back before bursting into a ball of golden fire, yellow electricity shooting out from his optics and crackling around his frame. His optics were glowing yellow now, the floor beneath his peds turning red hot and melting.

Skyblade's optics widened, his jaw dropping. He glanced up at his carrier, then back at Sunstorm. Then, the largest smiled spread over his adorable faceplates before he loudly squealed. Starscream chuckled, kissing the little one's brow.

Sunstorm instantly made the fire and lightning disappear, his optics blood red once more. "You like that, did you?"

"He's only nine orbital cycles old and he already has so much personality." Starscream said softly, keeping his optics on Skyblade. "He's different than Starfire was at this age, but he's not stupid. He just needs a little extra help. Right, sweetie? Just special."

"Boss has another one. I want!" Nacelle was suddenly by the table, leaning over it and desperately reaching for Skyblade. "Gimme!"

"Promise you won't drop him?" Starscream gave him a firm look.

"Sir, yes, sir! Sparkling. Need. Want. Now. Please. Sir."

Starscream finally acquiesced and handed Skyblade over. Nacelle took him, stood up, and held him against his chest piece. "Hey, little mech. I'm Nacelle and I'm going to steal you."

"I wanna see!" Red Wing was right over, taking Skyblade's servo and giving him the gentlest of handshakes. "Yo, tiny. Designation is Red Wing."

Starscream was on high alert as more of more Seekers appeared, all gathering around Skyblade. None of the traditional Seekers had left their tables, watching from a distance. The Air Commander hoped it stayed that way. At least until he was stronger and could fight them. His spark was still weak and sore.

Skyfire was nervous about so many handling his son, not knowing any of them, but he trusted Starscream. Starscream knew each and every one of his Seekers by spark, and if he was fine with these individuals handling their creation, than it must be perfectly safe.

"Hey."

Skyfire startled, quickly leaning away from the blue Seeker next to him. "Um… hey." He greeted slowly.

Bitstream cocked his helm, then smirked. "Scared of me?"

"Um, I, uh…"

"Be nice to him." Thundercracker admonished as he approached, holding a couple of cubes.

"I'm being nice! Just saying 'hi…'" He lowered his wings, then perked them again. "You like turbofoxes?"

Skywarp giggled. "You would ask him that."

"Most important question!"

"Um… Yeah, they're cool." Skyfire said slowly.

Bitstream's wings fluttered. "Okay, he passed the test, boss. You can keep him."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Thank you, Bitstream. I'm glad my mate passes your harsh criteria." He took a cube from Skywarp and added his carrier additives into it.

"So, when are you proposing?" Bitstream just blurted out to the shuttle.

"Uh, I, um, I was-" He stuttered, nervously scratching his nape.

"You don't need to answer that, Skyfire." Starscream informed him before sipping his cube. "My Seekers have no manners, nor do they know what privacy is."

Bitstream chuckled. "The boss is right. I don't know what that is."

"Should just propose to him right now." Thrust commented.

"And frag him senseless here on the table the moment he says 'yes!'"

"Frag him until he screams!" Nova Storm piped up.

Skyfire sunk deeper into his chair, his faceplates would have been bright red if he were organic.

"Settle down. There are sparklings and grounders present." Starscream ordered with a gesture of his servo.

Instantly, the Seekers all settled, quick to obey their Alpha. That made Skyfire a little more comfortable, knowing that Starscream had control over at least these rambunctious Seekers.

"How are you feeling, boss?" Ramjet asked.

"Like murdering everyone…" The tri-colored Seeker grumbled.

"Glad you feel like yourself." Thundercracker sarcastically replied before chugging his energon.

"You know, you're making some of us want one of our own." Nightstrike said as he held Skyblade.

"Please, I've been wanting one for vorns." Skymaster pointed out.

"I want twenty." Hypersonic giggled.

"Three is enough for me." Stormbreaker added.

"So, what all is wrong with him?" Acid Storm asked as he took Skyblade and hugged him.

"Nothing is 'wrong' with him. He just… His brain module never fully formed due to my mistreatment from the Autobots. He just… He won't learn things as quickly as most, he may have trouble speaking, and he just… He's special." Starscream explained.

"Will he be able to fight or trine?" Sandstorm asked.

"He won't be able to fight, most likely. As for trining, who knows. He may have to live with me his entire life. Honestly, we just have to wait and see how he will be able to handle everything and how severe his mental disability is."

"Hey, if you need any help with sparkling-sitting, I'll lend a servo." Nacelle offered.

"Thank you, Nacelle. Hopefully, we won't need too much help now since Skyfire is here."

"Why do you like him?" Bitstream asked suddenly. "Not in a mean way, apologies if it sounded so, but… Why a shuttle? What makes him special?"

Starscream looked up at Skyfire and fluttered his wings. "Because, he's cute, smart, sexy, and treats me right. He never hurts me, loves me unconditionally, does as I say, and is perfect in everyway. He's so good to me sometimes I hate him for it." He giggled.

Skyfire sheepishly smiled. "I try."

"What do you think about being with the Decepticons now?" Ramjet asked.

"Um, it's, err… I'm still kind of nervous." Skyfire stuttered.

Bitstream smiled wickedly. "Good."

"Be nice, Bitstream." Starscream flicked his wings.

Bitstream quickly lowered his wings and looked away. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

"Forgiven." Starscream said without even looking at him.

Bitstream perked his wings, looking back up.

"Hey, boss." Slipstream said as she approached, placing a dainty servo on Starscream's shoulder. "How was your vacation in hell?"

"Still there…" Starscream groused, his blood red optics looking up at her.

"A lot of Seekers thought you were dead." She apprised, her digits massaging him.

"I'm sure."

"Won't be long before they come to challenge you."

"I imagine."

Skyfire's optics stopped on the Seeker femme, his first time being so close to one that was an adult. His optics widened a little, roving over that curvaceous, sultry frame of hers. No wonder everyone wanted to recharge with one of them.

"If you keep looking at her I _will_ carve out your optics."

Skyfire's optics shot up, locking onto the narrowed, brightly glowing red ones of his mate. He swallowed, knowing he had fragged up.

"I-I wasn't-" He began.

"Mhmm. Look at anyone else's aft other than mine and you'll be in a world of hurt." Starscream snapped, his wings flicking.

Skyfire quickly nodded, scared of his lover's fury.

"And if you even _think_ about getting me into berth with you I'll cut off your spike." Slipstream threatened before stepping away and going to Wheezing Arrow who held Skyblade now.

"Ow!" Skyfire yelped when he received a punch to his arm, flinching away from any other blows he may receive.

"You're recharging on the couch." Starscream jabbed a digit at him. "You're mine, not anyone else's. And I'm yours."

"Yes, love." Skyfire swallowed.

Starscream turned away and crossed his arms. Thundercracker slowly shook his helm as he gave Skyfire a "you're in a slagheap of trouble" look. Skywarp giggled evilly. Skyfire sunk deeper into his seat.

Suddenly, Starscream perked his wings, sat up straight, and tensed his frame, completely alert. His trinemates did as well, going off of their trineleader's body language. Skyfire studied his mate, then looked to see what Starscream was eyeing. Hotlink was approaching with Contrail and a few other traditional Seekers. Starscream's optics left them to see who was holding his son. He was relieved to see that it was Slipstream. No one ever got into a fight with that femme. She knew how to take out Seeker mechs and fend for herself. And she never gave in to the demands of anyone. Even Starscream had trouble controlling her at times.

"Hello, Starscream." Hotlink greeted, his wings raised, not showing submission as he should.

Starscream flicked his wings, a silent warning. "Hotlink." He acknowledged, taking a sip from his cube.

"How was your stay with the Autobots? Certainly lasted a while."

"It was despicable. At least I got a break from you and the other troublemakers."

"It was nice getting a break from you as well." Hotlink riposted.

Starscream flicked his wings, optics narrowing. "Watch it, Hotlink. I won't hesitate to punish you in front of your trinemates."

"Do it, Starscream! Dominate him!" Bitstream practically begged.

Hotlink shot his trinemate a dirty glare before facing the Alpha again. "I wasn't aware that it was acceptable for Alphas to be so easily caught by grounders and locked away. Nor, that Alphas should breed with those that are not us. Infecting our coding with such filth."

Starscream glared at him, his engine beginning to growl. "Skyfire's CNA only strengthens the Seeker coding. He's tall, strong, and intelligent. Add in my speed, cunning, and brilliance and you have quite a powerful creation. What else does a warrior wish for?"

"He's weak, a coward, and an Autobot." Hotlink crossed his arms.

Skyfire swallowed, getting very uneasy about this. He noticed that the other Seekers were watching, vibrant colored wings all perked, gathered around, hoping for some action.

"He's also handsome and could crush you into tinfoil."

"He's fat and slow. He, what, goes from zero to sixty in a joor? Any spawn of his are not fit for battle." Hotlink pointed out.

Starscream's cube suddenly shattered from his tightening grip on it, his optics penetrating Hotlink with cold, evil death. "For someone who relies on their brute strength over speed and intelligence, it surprises me that you would comment on my mate's acceleration." He finished with a flick of his wings.

Hotlink glanced at Skyblade, then back at Starscream. Your mate that put a brainless sparkling into you. Or was that from your side?"

The tension in the room was so thick it was suffocating. Seekers tensed, watching Starscream and Hotlink intently, not daring to even cycle air. Thundercracker and Skywarp flared and flicked their wings, feeding off of their trineleader's body language, their frames ready to fight if the command was given. Starfire felt uneasy, hopping off his chair, walking under the table, and climbing onto his sire's lap, clutching to him. Skyfire wrapped an arm protectively around his son, swallowing. Skyblade chose that moment to giggle as he reached for Slipstream's lip plates, so curious about this new person.

Starscream darted a glance at his youngest, then turned optics of unholy wrath upon the purple Seeker. "What. Did. You. Say. About. My. Son?" He ground out every word through gritted denta, his optics brightly glowing, engine revving, and wings flared.

Hotlink flared his wings, keeping his helm high, not submitting at all. He smirked, smugly leaning over the Alpha Seeker. "I said, you, Starscream, create retarded sparklings. Unfit, mindless imbeciles who will never be able to fight, court a trine, lead, or do anything other than be the frag toy to whatever grounder they find themselves sold to. If they even live long enough to see that orbital cycle."

Starscream was out of his chair so fast that no one really noticed the blur until he was on top of Hotlink, punching him in the faceplates and kicking him. All the Seekers jumped out of the way, knowing slag was going down. Skyfire held Starfire close, Thundercracker and Skywarp leaped out of their seats, ready to jump in and kill if need be. Bitstream fluttered his wings as Sunstorm hid behind him, holding him worriedly. Skyblade buried his faceplates into Slipstream's neck cables and offlined his optics, ready for another nap.

Starscream was still weak from his hurt spark, but something in him came to life. More than just the need to put a disrespectful subordinate into his place. He needed to defend his sparkling, to teach a lesson, and make an example of. And even if he had to kill, it would be done. _No one_ spoke about his son like that and got away with it.

Starscream wasn't the strongest Seeker, no, he was rather weak when compared to most. Instead, he made up for it with his speed and intelligence. He was the fastest Seeker to ever live, in jet and robot mode, combine that with his cunning and deceitful nature and he could easily keep up with the strong brutes. It was how he was able to defeat Thundercracker to become trineleader, how he managed to kill Skycutter to become Alpha, and how he kept everyone else in line.

Hotlink was one of the larger and stronger Seekers. He wasn't as fast as most, but he was strong, much like Thundercracker. He relied on catching his adversary and tearing them apart. And woe to those who did get caught by him. It was how he managed to keep such a troublemaker like Bitstream inline, and strike fear into most of the other Seekers. Combine that with his bullying and traditionalism, and you had one mean Seeker who wasn't afraid to beat the slag out of you if it meant earning some respect.

Too bad Starscream wasn't afraid of any of his Seekers.

Starscream's servos grasped Hotlink's neck, strangling him as he slammed him to the ground. Hotlink quickly reached up, grasping Starscream's wrists and easily prying the blue servos off. He helmbutted the Alpha Seeker in the faceplates before kneeing him in the abdominal plates. Starscream yelped from the pain just before he was thrown off. He quickly got to his peds just as Hotlink did so. Activating his thruster heels, he lunged at the purple Seeker, who in turn grabbed him by the arm, swung him around, and slammed him into Ramjet and Skyraider. The three Seekers all cried out as they fell, Starscream pushing himself off them and taking off.

Hotlink activated his thruster heels, flying after the smaller Seeker. Starscream whipped around a support pillar, swung his legs around, and kicked Hotlink directly in the faceplates, causing him to fly back. The Seeker engineer flicked his wings, then charged at Starscream. The Air Commander waited until the last astrosecond to dodge the attack, punching Hotlink in the backplates as he passed. Hotlink spun around, grasped Starscream's wing, and slammed him into the support pillar before delivering several brutal blows to the Decepticon Second's faceplates.

"Is no one going to help? Are they going to use weapons? W-what do we do?" Skyfire blabbered, terrified for his beloved.

"We wait and watch." Thundercracker grunted. "We only do anything if Starscream loses."

"W-what do we do if he does?" The shuttle swallowed.

"We get you and the sparklings out of here. Starscream as well if he lives."

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, even more anxious now.

Starscream kneed Hotlink directly in the codpiece, then punched him in the cheekplates. Hotlink grunted from the blows, delivering a hard right hook to Starscream's faceplates. He grasped the Alpha's face, digits tearing into him before repeatedly slamming Starscream's helm against the support pillar. Starscream pushed back against him, desperately trying to get free, but Hotlink was just too strong. He needed to get away if he were to use his speed to effectively fight against his adversary. And weapons were out of the question. If he couldn't defeat Hotlink using just his strength, speed, and processor, than he would lose followers. He had to do this the traditional way: No weapons.

The purple Seeker struck Starscream's cockpit, shattering it. His servo plunged within, grasping wires and yanking them painfully out. Starscream cried out, tearing at Hotlink's faceplates and trying to get away. He was finally able to elbow Hotlink in the olfactory sensor, eliciting a yelp from him as energon splattered out. He kicked the larger Seeker away, activated his thrusters, and flew off, temporary escaping the fight.

The Air Commander spun around, his HUD flashing him warnings about his injuries and weakened spark. He flicked his wings, diving down as Hotlink gave chase. He landed, skidding to a stop, grabbed a table, and quickly pushed it on its side before him. Hotlink crashed into it just before he could lay his servos on the tri-colored Seeker. He activated his thrusters and simply scaled over the obstacle, tackling Starscream to the ground. Starscream planted his beds against Hotlink's torso and flipped him over his helm. He rolled over his own helm, got to his peds, charged at Hotlink, and grasped an arm. Hotlink began to reach for the blue servos holding him when Starscream activated his thrusters at full power and took off, yanking Hotlink with him.

He spun around, slamming Hotlink against a bulkhead, then against a support pillar. He finally pushed his peds against Hotlink's shoulder and arm joint (arm pit), pulling with everything he had, growling, his jaws clenched, trying to rip off Hotlink's arm. Hotlink clawed at Starscream's ped with his free servo, his thruster heels activated and trying to escape. Then, the sickening sound of hinges, hydraulics, wires, and gears being ripped apart sounded as Starscream tore off Hotlink's arm causing energon to splatter in every direction, the magenta droplets sprinkling onto the Seekers below.

Hotlink clutched the leaking mess of wires where his arm had once been, flicking his wings. Before he could get control of his senses, Starscream took advantage and put his great speed to work. He tossed the arm away, lunged forward, and grasped Hotlink's left wing. Powering his thrusters to max, he yanked Hotlink's limb, taking him with him, before pulling the wing downward, tearing it at the hinges.

Hotlink cried out, spun around, and snatched at Starscream, but Starscream used Hotlink's own wing to block him before smacking him with it. He then slammed into the purple Seeker, forcing him to crash into the floor. The Air Commander used the edge of the severed wing, pressing it against Hotlink's neck and pinning him down. Hotlink pushed at his wing, trying to get it away as his intakes hitched, unable to cycle air.

The Air Commander pressed his weight down on the wing, the edge of it beginning to dig deeper into Hotlink's neck cables, crushing them. One servo reached down, punching at Hotlink's cockpit until it finally shattered. He tore inside, wrapping wires around his digits, then pulling them out, not breaking any but making sure it hurt the purple Seeker.

Hotlink gasped from the pain, his remaining wing flicked. The tri-colored Seeker flicked his own wings, tugging the wires again.

"I tear these out and half your systems shut down." Starscream warned, his wings flared and optics glowing. "You've lost, Hotlink. Cease fighting and submit."

Hotlink flicked his wing, scowling at the smaller Seeker. This wasn't the first time he had been in this situation with Starscream. He debated the matter. Submitting meant getting dominated and humiliated in front of everyone, but if he continued to fight, could he manage to get Starscream to release his inners without damaging any. A tug at said wires made him decide against fighting. Starscream wasn't going to let go of them, and they were too well coiled around his digits to be released easily.

Bitterly, the Seeker engineer lowered his remaining wing, but didn't break optic contact. His frame relaxed some, not wishing to submit to anyone, much less a non-traditional, youngling brat like Starscream who whored himself out to a grounder.

Starscream tossed the torn wing aside, stood up without releasing Hotlink's wires, and gave them a tug. "On your peds." He ordered sternly.

Hotlink slowly did so, his servos balled into fists at his side. Starscream led him to a table and pushed him down over it. Hotlink obediently stayed put, his torso pressed against the cold, hard surface, his remaining servo resting beside his helm. Starscream got behind his subordinate, dropping the wires and forcing Hotlink's legs apart. He tapped the codpiece, his wings flaring. Hotlink hesitated, then folded away his codpiece, He lifted his aft up a little making his valve easier to access, just wanting to get this over with.

Thundercracker took Starfire from Skyfire and covered his optics, ignoring the Seekerlet's protest. Slipstream returned Skyblade to Skyfire, then joined the other Seekers in watching Hotlink get punished.

"Dominate him _good_!" Bitstream cheered, loving it when his bullying trineleader got the discipline he dished out constantly. "Make him cry and beg for it to stop!"

Sunstorm remained silent, wishing his trinemates didn't fight so much.

Starscream removed his own codpiece, stroked his spike to get it to harden, then shoved it into Hotlink's valve. Hotlink jumped a little, not use to being spiked since traditional trineleaders spiked their trinemates, but were never spiked themselves. It was of course worse when his valve wasn't even prepared and that it was a dominating.

A blue servo grasped Hotlink's nape, pinning him down as the other held the remaining wing, giving it a rude tug. The purple Seeker gasped at the first thrust, more following quickly and painfully. Starscream wasn't the strongest, but he made up for it in speed. His dominating made worse by how fast he went, and how brutal he was.

Hotlink whimpered as his wing was bent, unbent, then bent again. A never ending cycle throughout the dominating. It was only a klik into the dominating when Starscream leaned forward and bit down on his nape, biting and tearing to bring as much pain as possible.

Skyfire couldn't watch. Not only was it uncomfortable to see his mate more or less interfacing with someone else, but it always felt a little like he was being cheated on. It still would take him a while to get use to the ways of Seekers. Why were they such an odd group?

Bitstream was laughing and taking pictures, as well were many of the other Seekers. Hotlink wanted to murder his trinemate, but more than anything, he wanted to sink into the ground and just disappear. This was such an embarrassment! Absolutely humiliating! And it hurt like nothing else. His valve wasn't use to this at all, and it felt like it was about to tear. He bit his glossa, trying not to cry out. He growled and whimpered, but fought back anything louder than that.

It was about six kliks into the dominating when Hotlink finally submitted fully, his frame going limp, wing low, and keeping his optics looking down. He didn't fight, didn't saying anything then to whimper. Starscream smirked, biting Hotlink on the neck cable once more.

It was another klik before Starscream deemed Hotlink had been punished enough. He released the purple Seeker, then pulled out, quickly folding his codpiece back over.

"Get out of my sight." The Alpha Seeker snapped, his wings flared and flicking.

Hotlink retracted his codpiece, covering his intimacy. He slowly stood straight up, sore between his legs. Without looking at Starscream, he turned and walked off to retrieve his arm and wing from where they lied on the floor. Sunstorm trotted over to him, quickly picking up the severed limbs so his trineleader wouldn't have to bend over. Bitstream smiled like an idiot, his wings fluttering.

Starscream watched Hotlink and Sunstorm closely, his wings flared and optics narrowed. He glanced at his trine, allowing a small smirk to creep onto his faceplates. It was always so satisfying to show off his skills in front of them, especially Skyfire. His mate deserved a Seeker who could hold his own, and Starscream certainly could do that. He winked at the Autobot, who gave him a "you scared me" look in return.

Starscream lowered his wings slightly, then started to step towards his trine, intending to kiss his mate, but was stopped.

Contrail suddenly lunged from behind, grasped the tri-colored Seeker's wing, yanked it as hard as he could, and tore it right off. Starscream fell back from the force, crying out as energon splattered in long, magenta ribbons from the torn wing.

All the Seekers and Skyfire were on alert again, Thundercracker and Skywarp leaping from their seats. Hotlink and Sunstorm turned back around, wings perking at this sudden attack.

Starscream found himself pinned to the floor, Contrail on top of him and grasping his neck. Several savage punches struck his dark faceplates rapidly before he felt his already torn apart cockpit ravaged by a golden servo, tearing out wires and causing immense pain. The Air Commander cried out, grasping at Contrail's wrist, trying to get it away from his inners. The golden Seeker slammed Starscream's helm against the floor, then grabbed an arm. He activated his thrusters, quickly ascending with the tri-colored Seeker, spun around, and released him. Starscream was flung into a table, breaking it in half as he crashed into it, then tumbled helm over heels before he finally came to rest on his front. He flicked his remaining wing, his HUD flashing with more warnings. He felt a stinging, burning pain from his spark, the stress of the fight on it becoming too much.

He pushed aside the warnings, ignoring the terrible pain as he began to slowly get to his peds. He couldn't lose this fight. He had to remain Alpha. So many lives depended on it.

Contrail dove down, tackling Starscream at speed. He grasped the Decepticon Second's shoulders, pressing him against the floor as he flew. Sparks and a trail of torn up metal followed in their rake. Contrail finally stopped when he ran out of floor and slammed Starscream's helm into the bulkhead. Before Starscream could fight back, he kicked his thrusters forward and carried the Air Commander upwards, slamming him into the ceiling.

Starscream activated his thrusters, punching Contrail in the faceplates as he tried to get away. He wasn't as strong as Contrail, so had little hope of fighting back unless he got free.

Contrail grasped Starscream's left arm, powered his thrusters to max, and yanked the tri-colored Seeker with him. He spun around, slamming Starscream into a support pillar, then planted a ped against Starscream's chest plates.

Starscream's optics widened, frantically pulling his arm back as he struggled to get away, but he wasn't fast enough. That gut-wrenching sound of hydraulics, gears, and wires being ripped apart filled his audio receptors as he watched his arm torn away from his body. Energon splattering, coating his frame and faceplates. The agonizing pain filling his systems, his adrenalin programming kicking in, the need to fight or flight filling his processor as time seemed to slow down.

Contrail flung the limb away, grasped Starscream by the neck, and threw him down, slamming him into the floor. Starscream clawed at him with his remaining servo, only to be yanked up, and thrown against the floor face first. He groaned, his HUD screaming at him about those damn vitals. He ignored them, shoving the pain aside, needing to fight back.

He felt servos pushing him down, pinning him from behind. His aft was grasped, then rudely lifted up, a knee pressing into his thighs to get his aft to rise. He was forced onto his knees as his faceplates were held against the floor by the servo clutching his nape. He pushed against the floor, trying to get up, but Contrail used his larger frame to hold down the Air Commander.

Starscream held in a squeak when he felt his codpiece clawed at, his legs being forced further apart and the crotch of someone he didn't like pressed against his aft. He heard his Seekers all speaking at once, sounding surprised, eager, and even angry.

Thundercracker flicked his wings, flaring them as he stood by Skyfire and the Seekerlets. Skywarp readied himself for teleporting out his trine, swallowing as he worriedly watched. Skyfire held his sons close, knowing that this didn't bode well for any of them.

"Open, Starscream." Contrail growled, flicking his wings as he dug his digits into Starscream's neck.

Starscream flicked his remaining wing, engine growling. "Get the hell off me, Contrail." He snarled dangerously.

Contrail grasped Starscream's codpiece. "Open or I rip it off."

"You have nothing to even put inside of me. Release me and I won't make your dominating last too terribly long."

Contrail didn't even hesitate to tear off Starscream's codpiece, ripping one plate off, then curling his digits inside and tearing off more. Starscream cried out, kicking back as energon leaked down his thighs and abdominal plates. Contrail used his weight to keep the smaller Seeker down, continuously removing the plates until the codpiece was removed.

He folded away his own codpiece, letting his spike out. His free servo rudely clawed at Starscream valve cover, moving it aside and pushing two digits inside of the Air Commander's valve. Starscream jumped, not expecting that. He flicked his wing, his processor racing to figure out a way to get out of this.

Contrail removed his digits, satisfied that Starscream's valve was open enough. He stroked his spike until it was hard, then pressed the tip of it against Starscream's valve, positioning himself to penetrate.

Starscream suddenly reached between his legs and grasped Contrail's spike, squeezing it as tightly as he could, then jerking it downward. Contrail yelped, releasing Starscream to grab the blue servo and try to free his spike.

Starscream kicked his legs up, wrapped them around Contrail's neck, activated his thrusters, and flipped Contrail over him, rolling over his helm in the process. Starscream fell onto his backside as Contrail slammed into the ground. Starscream smirked, those kinky sessions with his trinemates actually paying off in a real fight. Too bad the aft beatings would never be of use…

Starscream performed a kickup, managing to not fall over despite missing an arm and wing, throwing his center of gravity off. He marched over to Contrail and brutally stomped on his faceplates. Contrail howled in pain, grabbed Starscream's leg, and yanked as he rolled over. Starscream fell on his aft, kicked Contrail in the back, then grabbed the golden Seeker's helm. He used his legs to put him in a helm lock, his remaining servo grasping a wing and painfully pulling it. Contrail growled, clutching Starscream's legs as he tried to pry them off.

"Submit, Contrail." Starscream snapped, flicking his wing. "Or I'll tear off your wing."

"I won't submit to a non-traditional brat with a retarded creation, who whores himself out to Megatron." Contrail defiantly snarled.

Starscream raised an optical ridge, then shrugged. "Very well." He then proceeded to tear off Contrail's wing, making sure it was as painful as possible, bending and twisting the wing.

Contrail's optics widened, shrieking from the searing pain erupting through his systems. Starscream tossed the appendage aside, then grasped Contrail's neck cables. He removed his legs, straddling the golden Seeker's torso, giving the neck cables a tug. Contrail didn't move, not wanting Starscream to remove his neck cables, leaving him unable to function.

Starscream took great pleasure in using his legs to position Contrail's frame, making him get onto his knees, but keep his faceplates on the ground, just as he had made Starscream do. The Air Commander got behind Contrail, forcing him to spread out his legs.

"Open, Contrail, or I'll tear your neck cables out." Starscream smirked, knowing he had won.

Contrail flicked his wing, then suddenly reached up and grabbed Starscream's wrist. Starscream pulled back as hard as he could, fighting Contrail's grip until he managed to rip one neck cable out. Contrail cried out, releasing Starscream's wrist to clutch his neck, his frame beginning to spaz as his brain module lost control over multiple areas of his body.

Starscream took the chance, forcing Contrail's codpiece open, then stroking his spike. He quickly penetrated the Seeker beneath him, grasping his nape, and pinning him down as he thrust. Contrail coughed up energon, making a moaning sound that was a mixture of pain and surprise from being spiked.

Starscream leaned forward, biting Contrail on his remaining neck cables, eliciting a whimper from the traditional Seeker. Starscream gave it his all, dominating Contrail as savagely as he could. He bent and twisted his remaining wing, bit him on the neck cables until they leaked, and humped furiously until energon dripped from Contrail's valve. Contrail bit his glossa, optics offline and faceplates crunched, trying to keep from crying out. Whimpers and yelps escaped his lip plates, but nothing more.

The watching Seekers talked amongst themselves, some laughing at Contrail, others annoyed that once against Starscream would remain as Alpha. Most just smiled as they watched, pleased that Starscream would not be overthrown this orbital cycle.

A breem passed before the Alpha finished dominating his subordinate and pulled out. He released Contrail, flicked his wing, and stood up.

"Get to medbay." The Air Commander ordered abruptly.

Contrail folded his codpiece back over before standing, gritting his denta from the soreness between his legs. Starscream glared at him as he retrieved his wing then stomped away, thoroughly humiliated.

"Anyone _else_ wish to get their afts beaten and dominated?" Starscream demanded as he faced his Seekers, wing hiked up.

The Seekers remained silent, most looking away and lowering their wings, submitting to their Alpha. Starscream eyed each of them, noting the ones who refused to show submission to him. He would find them at another time and dominate them. His absence clearly made them forget their manners towards their leader. And that simply wouldn't do.

He flicked his wing before approaching his trine, the Seekers parting like the Red Sea to allow him to pass unchallenged. Skywarp and Thundercracker remained silent, their faceplates an enigma, but Skyfire wasn't a Seeker and didn't know he had to act like Starscream was perfectly fine.

"Oh, Primus, sweetie!" He mothered his mate, handing Skyblade to Skywarp so he could begin checking Starscream over. "We need to get you to medbay!" He exclaimed with wide, worried optics.

"I'm fine, Skyfire." Starscream shrugged. "I must attend to my Seekers first.

"No, you're hurt!"

"Just a scratch."

"Your arm and wing are missing. You have holes all over you!"

"Barely noticed." Starscream kept his faceplates neutral, acting as if this was a daily occurrence.

"No, I'm taking you to medbay this instant." He took Starscream's servo.

"I'm fine." He snapped. ::Sky, stop putting on a show. You're making me look weak!:: He secretly commed his mate.

"Like hell you are." ::Starscream, you are seriously injured.:: He commed back.

"Let go of me." He flicked his wing. ::I am quite aware of my injuries. I'm in astronomical agony right now and my energy level is severely low. I feel as if my spark is on fire and I'm lighthelmed. _But_ , my Seekers don't need to know that. Let me handle this. I'll see Hook, just give me a sec.::

"Star…" ::I'm freaking out, Starscream. Y-you're-::

"Sky…" ::I'm fine. Trust me. This isn't the first time I've been challenged and it won't be the last. It's an occupational hazard.::

"You are so stubborn." ::Why can't they just follow you without challenging you all the time?::

"I know." ::Because, intelligent subjects question their leaders and don't blindly follow someone. If they feel I am not worthy to lead, then they have the right to find someone better. Too bad for them I am the best.:: He smirked.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "Fine, when can I take you to medbay?"

"In a moment, sexy aft." He plucked his youngest son from Skywarp and kissed him on the cheekplates. "How is my precious creation? Doing alright? Don't worry. Carrier will beat up all those meanies who call you names. I'll tear all their limbs off. Yes, I will. Because I'm the best carrier ever who loves my sons." He nuzzled olfactory sensors with Skyblade, eliciting a gurgled giggle from the sparkling.

"Carrier… Aren't you in pain?" Starfire asked slowly as he looked up at his carrier.

"Just a little, sweetie. We'll go to medbay in a moment."

"Let's get back to our quarters so we can take care of the younglings." Thundercracker spoke up.

Starscream eyed him. "Very well. We shall see to the younglings first." He turned, addressing the crowd. "Unless anyone _else_ wants to make a comment regarding my son being 'retarded!'"

Seekers backed away, not wanting to engage the pissed off carrier. Starscream flicked his wing, then looked back at his trinemates. Skywarp reached over, grabbing Thundercracker and Skyfire before teleporting them all away. They reappeared in medbay, Starscream instantly handing Thundercracker Skyblade as he clutched his chest plates.

"I've been expecting you, nemesis." Hook groused as he approached. "Isolation room two."

Starscream nodded, leading his trine to the room and entering. Hook followed behind, and closed the door. Skywarp unsubspaced Starscream's severed wing and arm, which he had collected during the fight. Hook snatched them, set them down on the counter, then gestured for Starscream to get onto the medberth. The Air Commander did so, gritting his denta from the pain.

Hook ran a scanner over him, reviewed the results, then gave his superior an annoyed look. "It's always something with you. If Megatron isn't breaking you it's your own Seekers or the Autobots."

"And me." Skywarp piped up.

"Or him…" The medic grumbled, not liking it whenever Skywarp broke Starscream because it always meant a lot of work between Starscream's legs.

"How bad is it?" Skyfire asked anxiously.

"Bad news: He'll live. Good news: There is none. He'll make a full recovery." Hook set aside his scanner and grabbed a welder.

"I'm so happy you appreciate me, good doctor." Starscream smiled, fluttering his single wing.

"Uh huh…" The Constructicon began to repair the wires in Starscream's cockpit.

Starfire climbed onto the medberth and sat beside his carrier. He curiously watched the purple and green mech fix the adult Seeker, mentally taking notes so he could help his carrier in the future.

Skyblade suddenly started to cry, jerking his left arm back and forth. Skywarp lowered his wings, gently bouncing the little one in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay, 'Blades." He kissed the Seekerlet on the cheekplates.

Skyblade wouldn't have any of it. He looked over at his carrier, reaching his little arms out for him. Skywarp obeyed the silent command and took the sparkling to his injured creator, gently placing him beside Starscream. Skyblade threw himself against Starscream's chest plates, screaming his sorrow for all to hear.

"Come here, little one. Carrier will make it all better." Starscream said softly, pulling him on top of his torso.

Skyblade's crying softened, whimpering now as he clutched his carrier, knowing he was safe with him. He looked up at him, his one optic brighter than the other. He finally smiled, miniscule servos reaching out and grabbing at Starscream's dark faceplates. He managed to scoot himself up to Starscream's visage with the help of his carrier, then he looked down, studying the Air Commander's face. Starscream smiled up at his creation, giving him a wink. Skyblade giggled, then proceeded to nom on his carrier's olfactory sensor, completely content doing so.

"What is with my creations and all wanting to devour my face?" Starscream grunted, offlining his optics and allowing his son to continue eating him.

"It's because you're so damn sexy!" Skywarp chortled.

"They just love their carrier." Skyfire smiled.

"Tough love, I suppose." Starscream muttered, gently pushing Skyblade's face away from his, then snapping his denta.

Skyblade giggled, hugging Starscream's helm. The Decepticon Second purred his engine, fluttering his remaining wing, as he nuzzled his son's olfactory sensor with his. This was the best medicine. His precious creation simply being there and loving him was all he ever needed.

"Stop having cute family moments. It breaks my concentration on hating you." Hook griped.

Starscream gave a dry chuckle. "Yes, good doctor. I'll refrain from too many carrier-son bonding moments in front of you."

"We should have more trine bonding moments in front of him instead." Skywarp nodded sagely.

"Soon, tentacle monster. Just give me a few more orbital cycles to heal."

"Why do you guys keep calling him that?" Skyfire inquired.

There was silence as the adult Seekers and Hook all gave the shuttle a look as if to say, "You really don't want to know."

"All in good time, my love." Starscream reassured him.

"Yeah," Skywarp gave the Autobot an evil, sly smile that sent chills down Skyfire's spinal strut. "All in _good_ time."

"I don't want any more interface incidents bringing you to my medbay." Hook grunted as if he had seen some horrifying things.

"I'll keep Skywarp away from his… Excessively imaginative porn." Thundercracker replied in a monotone vocalizer.

There was such a wicked cackle from Skywarp that made Skyfire seriously uncomfortable. Starscream slowly shook his helm, wearing a grin as if silently challenging Thundercracker to attempt such a feat. Skywarp winked at Starscream, then fluttered his wings. Starscream fluttered his back, then slowly licked his lip plates. Thundercracker revved his engine, then flicked his wings.

"There are sparklings present. Stop, or get out of my medbay." Hook snapped, jabbing a digit at the door for the blue and black Seeker to march their afts out.

"Fine." Skywarp vented an overly dramatic sigh, slacking his shoulders.

"Patience, Skywarp. He'll be our to use and abuse in no time." Thundercracker smirked.

"Yeah, no time." The teleporter giggled.

"Why did I trine you two..?" Starscream groaned.

"Because, you love adventure in the berth as much as you do outside of it."

Starscream smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so. You also are really cute. Cute mechs keep taking over my life. You, TC, and Skyfire. I am certainly lucky. Well, until I got to know your berthroom manners, 'Warp…"

Skywarp just laughed, making the shuttle feel somewhat threatened. He had a very sudden and strong urge to cover his codpiece and look into chastity belts.

* * *

**Three Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream sat on Skyfire's lap, straddling his thighs. His arms were wrapped around his lover's helm, lip plates locked in a searing, passionate kiss. Their glossas pushing against each other in a silent fight for dominance. Skyfire's servos held the Seeker's curvaceous, thin frame, feeling those perfectly smooth plates, savoring them.

"Ew."

Starscream's optics onlined, rolling them. He pulled away from his mate's lip plats to turn to the one who had interrupted them. "Don't like it, you can go away."

"No. I was here first." Starfire defiantly retorted.

"Well, if your sire and I weren't gross together you wouldn't exist. Deal with it, punkaft." Starscream snapped.

"I was gifted to you from Primus, not the creation from you getting aft-fragged by sire."

Skyfire's optics widened. "Starfire! We do not talk like that!"

"You don't, but _I_ do."

Starscream turned to his mate. "I talk like that too…"

Skyfire rubbed a servo over his faceplates. "Ugh… Why do Seekers and manners never coexist?"

"Please, I have manners." He gave a feminine wave of his servo. "They are being held hostage in a chest in the berthroom under lock and key. I could bring them out, but they would be quite rusty." He winked as he gave that infamous smirk of his.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "Why did I fall in love with you..?"

"Because I have a sexy aft." He pecked a kiss to the Autobot's cheekplates, then hopped off his lap. The Air Commander trotted over to the other couch, and sat down next to his son. "What'cha looking at?" He asked as he looked over Starfire's shoulder.

"Nothing." Starfire shrugged, not removing his optics from the datapad he held.

"Looks like something to me." Starscream kissed him on the cheekplates. "Love you, stinky."

"I'm not stinky…"

"Mhmm, you weren't the one who had to clean out your waste tank… Stinky." He kissed him again.

"I know Uncle TC has to clean up yours." He quipped.

Starscream raised an optical ridge. "Feisty, aren't you? Good. You'll have an easy time finding a trine."

"I hate you encouraging him to act like that." Skyfire crossed his arms.

"Pssht, please," Starscream gave a dismissive wave. "This is what a young trineleader looks like. Starfire is going to find himself two of the strongest, fastest, and best in the berth trinemates ever. And then, he's going to make me some grandcreations. Lots of them."

"Ew…" Starfire said, not looking away from his datapad.

Starscream chuckled. "Just wait until you trine. You'll think differently about this 'ew' stuff. The first time never compares once you and your trinemates explore your kinks. When you get your own trine remind me to tell you my first experience with pain play and all that BDSM slag."

"Starscream, he's only six stellar cycles old. Don't talk about that." Skyfire chided the tri-colored Seeker.

"Yes, sir." Starscream flicked his wings, then smirked. "Are you mad at me? Am I to be punished? Put over your knee and given a firm-"

"Star, stop." Skyfire held a servo to signal him to be silent, giving the Seeker a steely glare.

Starscream fluttered his wings, then kissed his son's cheekplates again. He checked his chronometer before standing up. "I need to see Megatron about something. I shouldn't be too terribly long. You alright with watching these terrors?" He gestured to Starfire and Skyblade, the smallest Seeker recharging on the couch next to his brother, bundled in blankets.

"Yeah, I can handle them. What are you seeing him about?" Skyfire questioned.

"Boring slag. Slag I can't tell Autobots." He whispered the last sentence, giving his mate a wink.

"Uh huh…"

"I'll be back sometime in the future. Don't let Skywarp show the mechlings anything involving femmes." He commanded as he sauntered to the door.

"I don't let him so them or me a thing." Skyfire grunted, his optics trailing to Starscream's swaying aft. Damn, that was a fine specimen of booty.

"Smart." Starscream made a small gesture to his helm as he palmed the door open. He then stepped out, gave a small wave to his family, and walked down the corridor.

He held his wings high, pridefully ambling along, paying the Decepticons he passed no heed. He made it to his destination, palmed the door open without knocking (as was custom for the Decepticon Second), and slammed it shut behind him, locking it.

"You're night just got a hell lot better."

"Spare me…" Megatron grumbled, not looking up from the datapad he was perusing as he sat at his desk.

The flyer trotted over to the grounder, pushed his arms aside, and quickly hopped onto his lap. Megatron's faceplates were soon the victim of Starscream's licking glossa, ensuring that not a single plate was left untouched.

"Starscream!" The tyrant exclaimed, grasping the Seeker's face and pushing him away.

Starscream wiggled his frame, wings fluttering. "You love it, my lord."

"I honestly don't." He grunted, releasing his Second.

"Mhmm." Starscream cuddled against him, then kissed him on the lip plates. "You're looking especially desirable this orbital cycle, _Mighty_ Megatron." He lustfully purred, his optics dimming, his faceplates in Megatron's.

"What do you want?" He demanded in the same tone.

"Why does my lord ask me that?" He trailed a servo down the broad chest plates, tracing the Decepticon insignia.

"Because you only come to me like this when you want something…"

Starscream smirked, kissing Megatron on the lip plates again. "Actually, my liege, I do want something. And it's not just your spike ravaging my valve for the entirety of the night."

"What?"

"If it would please my lord…" He dipped a servo down, grasping Megatron's crotch. "I would ask that my mate, Skyfire of Vos, be permitted to stay with me. Him and my newest son, Skyblade."

"An Autobot and a mentally disabled sparkling…" The warlord grumbled.

"Shhh," Starscream pressed his index digit against Megatron's lip plates. "An adorable, sexy Autobot and a really cute sparkling. Keeping them around would make me happy. And me being happy means that I will behave better, do my job better, and less glitchy, little brat. Unless you want that in the berth." He winked.

"This is the military, not a-"

"Shhh," Starscream covered Megatron's mouth completely. "Hear me out. You let Skyfire stay, and my sons, and I will be better about my work. Promise. No more going behind your back. I'll also throw in some extra frags."

Megatron removed Starscream's servo from his mouth. "You are trying to win my favor over with interface…"

"I do that all the time, anyway." Starscream shrugged. "We both like it and we both win in the end. Listen, my lord, all I ask is you allow me to keep my family with me. If the situation ever requires for them to be sent somewhere safer, I shall do just that. But, for now, let them stay with me. They won't get in the way, they won't keep me from my work, and I won't share any secrets with them. I swear. I am yours to punish if any rules are broken. You can only win from this agreement. So," He cocked his helm to the side, smirking. "What does my lord say?"

Megatron eyed him, musing on the matter. He soon vented a sigh, rolling his optics as he did so. "Very well… They may stay. But _only_ if they don't impede you from working or get in the way."

"And if they ever shall I will send them to somewhere safe. Promise. But, they are my trine, my family, and as trineleader it is my duty to care for them, protect them, and ensure their safety. Besides, it makes me look good to my Seekers."

"Last I heard they hated you and have challenged you seven times in the last three orbital cycles."

"And I defeated them all, dominated them, and dominated another twenty who were simply thinking about challenging me." He narrowed his optics. "I'm not losing my position as Alpha all because they are pissy over who I chose, that I can assure you. I'll tear off all their limbs before they even get the chance to lead _my_ Seekers." He flicked his wings defiantly.

"And it better remain as such." The gunformer grunted, resting an ebony servo on the Seeker's pert aft.

Starscream fluttered his wings, his expression becoming libidinous. He pushed his aft into that large, strong servo. He leaned forward, his faceplate's in his superior's. "How about we seal the deal with some overloads, _my lord_." He purred, whispering the last part seductively.

Megatron lustfully smiled at his Second, loving it when he was in the mood. Starscream captured the grounder's lip plates in a hungry kiss, mouthing passionately as he forced his glossa inside his boss' mouth. Megatron kissed him back, squeezing the Seeker's aft with both servos.

Starscream suddenly broke the kiss, salaciously licking his lip plates slowly. "Remove your codpiece, Lord Megatron."

"Eager, aren't you?"

"I have plans for you." He lustfully smiled, fluttering his wings as a servo traced along the seams in Megatron's crotch.

The ex-gladiator folded away his codpiece, allowing the Seeker to push his thighs further apart. Starscream hopped off his lap, getting onto his knees. He fondled Megatron's large spike, sending electrical currents into it from the tips of his digits. Megatron offlined his optics, relaxing in his seat as his spike quickly hardened.

Starscream glanced up, his wings giving a small flick. He _hated_ giving fellatio. He didn't even care for it being done to him. No, he much rather have a spike inside his valve than anything else. But, he really wanted to please Megatron so that his family would be left alone. He could made this sacrifice. He just would wash out his mouth for five joors afterwards…

He stroked the impressive spike, circling his thumb over the tip of it slowly. He made a loud smack of his jaws, denta clicking against each other, readying his hinges and hydraulics for the workout they were about to receive. He gave the genital a playful squeeze, then gently ran his glossa over its length, tasting its warmth.

He paused, eyeing the grounder, then opened his mouth as wide as he could and took as much of the spike into it, feeling the phallus stretching his jaws and sliding down the back of his throat. He slithered his glossa around it, giving it a playful mouthing against the roof of his mouth and glossa.

He flinched slightly when a large servo rested on the top of his helm. He lowered his wings, showing submission, not wanting to anger the tyrant. He swallowed around the spike, blue servos touching along the grounder's intimacy and thighs, sending electrical currents into him.

The Air Commander began to suck, bobbing his helm up and down, trailing his glossa all along the spike. A digit rove down, tracing along Megatron's valve cover, then tapped it. Normally, Megatron never let the Seeker have access to such a thing, knowing how Seekers viewed the valve. Those who were spiked were the subordinates, while the dominant only spiked others.

Starscream gave it another persistent tap, which finally convinced the tyrant to slide it aside. The flyer rubbed around the large valve, sending electrical currents into it. He continued sucking, lifting his helm up and down, putting pressure against the vulva.

Then, he dared to push two digits into Megatron's valve, feeling inside of him. He forced another digit inside, pumping into his superior. He smiled around the spike when his audio receptors picked up on the soft moan of the tyrant.

The Air Commander removed his digits, sticky transfluid stretching between each blue digit and dripping down his arm. He pulled his helm back, Megatron's spike sliding out of his mouth. Her caressed the hard phallus, smearing the transfluids all over it. His digits reached back down, pushing into the valve, then pulling out with more of the gooey substance to coat over the spike.

Megatron watched him, raising an optical ridge. Starscream glanced up, flicked his wings, then took the spike back into him mouth. It slid down his throat easier with the natural lube, no longer grinding against his mouth plates. He sucked hard, his helm moving up and down faster, giving it his all.

Megatron offlined his optics, his cooling fans kicking on as his frame began to heat up. He let out a content exhale, an ebony servo kneading the top of his Second's helm. Too bad the Seeker didn't do this whenever he had to read boring reports. Maybe he could convince him to change that.

Starscream's lip plates and surrounding face plates were soon covered in transfluid, dripping down his chin in long strings, frothing at the base of the spike. His digits still worked the tyrant's valve, the area all around now covered in transfluid, caking the thighs and intimacy. He continuously applied more of the transfluid to the spike, allowing him to keep up the fluid motion of his fellatio. His mouth was filled with the cum, feeling it oozing down the back of his throat.

His free servo sent electrical currents into the base of the spike, trying to get him to overload. He gave the genital a gentle mouthing, swallowed around it, then pressed his glossa against the tip before shoving it all the way back into his throat.

His inner fans were working harder now, feeling his own frame being turned on. His one servo left Megatron's spike to grasp his codpiece, his valve leaking transfluids now. He heard Megatron chuckle, the warlord knowing that his Seeker was in need of a spike inside of him.

Finally, the Decepticon leader overloaded, filling his Second's mouth with his transfluid. Starscream jerked his helm back, keeping his mouth closed as cum covered his faceplates. He pointed the spurting spike upwards, allowing the last of it to cover Megatron's abdominal plates and chest.

The Seeker quickly hopped onto his superior's lap before opening his jaws and allowing all the transfluids to fall onto the grounder's chest plates, and steadily flow downward. The smaller mech looked up at the tyrant, his faceplates covered in spike and valve transfluid, the mucus-like liquid dripping from his chin in long tendrils.

"You're disgusting." Megatron grunted, eyeing his Seeker.

Starscream, smirked. "You haven't seen 'disgusting,' my lord."

With that said, Starscream reached down as he removed his codpiece. His already transfluid covered digits forced their way into his own valve, collecting more of the magenta liquid. He then smeared it over Megatron's lip plates and surrounding area, making the warlord's visage a sticky mess as well. Before the gunformer could fight back, Starscream captured his lip plates in a searing kiss, tasting his own fluids.

Megatron offlined his optics and kissed back, making a bit of a face at tasting himself on the Seeker's lip plates. Starscream suddenly licked his superior, collecting the valve transfluids, then forced his glossa inside of Megatron's mouth, the two exchanging transfluids.

Megatron's servos lowered, feeling the Seeker's perfect curves. His spike was hard again, eager to receive that incredible valve that only Starscream possessed. The Air Commander moaned when two rough digits forced their way into his interface port, pumping them a few times before scissoring. Starscream arched his backstrut, wings fluttering.

"Just spike me, you senile fool." He growled, biting the grounder on the lower lip plate.

"Little slut." Megatron smirked, removing his digits and placing them into Starscream's mouth.

The Seeker tasted himself, licking the liquid off. Megatron's other servo pulled the flyer down, penetrating him. Starscream gasped, moving his aft from side to side as he adjusted himself. His wings fluttered, taking a moment to enjoy being stretched, all his sensory nodes pressed against by that large member.

He removed Megatron's digits from his mouth, smirking lustfully. "Make me scream, my lord. If I'm still able to walk after this we will have a problem."

"Oh, you won't be able to walk for a very long time, Starscream." He grasped the Air Commander's mandible, keeping him in place.

Starscream's servos grabbed Megatron's broad shoulders, adjusted himself, then began to lift himself up and down, soon panting. Megatron pulled his Seeker closer, kissing him on the lip plates, his servos trailing down to grasp Starscream's aft.

"Oh, I need this." Starscream whispered, his arms wrapping around Megatron's helm. "But don't tell, hah, Hook. I haven't checked in with him if it's okay for me to be interfacing yet."

"Not a word."

The Seeker smiled, his wings fluttering as he nuzzled Megatron's faceplates, smearing more sticky cum all over him. "I only like you for your body." He nodded sagely.

"Is that all?"

"Mhmm! When I watched, hah, you in the gladiatorial arena, all I thought about was how large your spike must be. I'm so happy it was larger than my initial expectations."

Megatron just gave him a look. "Knowing you, I believe it…"

Starscream chuckled. "If it was a spike sizing competition, you still would have been the champion. Unless you're going against Skyfire. He wins."

Megatron rolled his optics. "Let's change the subject."

"Is my lord jealous?" Starscream fluttered his wings, ceasing in his humping.

"No, you just always talk about weird things whenever we interface."

Starscream paused, then the most evil smile spread over his lip plates. "Does sire need to punish his princess?"

Megatron grabbed that Seeker so fast and pulled him off his spike. He slammed him onto the desk before standing up. Starscream was cackling like something deranged, wings fluttering madly.

"Again!" He squealed.

"Where did Soundwave find you again?" The silver grounded grumbled as he grasped the flyer's neck and pulled him off the desk. He then tossed him onto the berth.

Starscream quickly sat up, bouncing excitedly. "The _real_ question is where did I find Skywarp? Now, am I getting an aft paddling or not?" He placed his servos on his hips.

Powerful, ebony servos grasped him, turning him over, and pushed his aft up. Megatron was behind him, getting ready to enter.

"Chains."

"What?"

"Go grab the chains over there and then come back." Starscream snapped.

Megatron glanced over at the chains he kept for when he punished the Seeker. He rolled his optics, got off the berth, and went to retrieve them. Starscream perked his wings, watching his superior gather the requested items and return. He fluttered his wings, then got on all fours, giving his aft a playful wiggle.

Megatron got back onto the berth, grasped Starscream's hip, and penetrated him. Then, he looped a chain around the Seeker's neck and pulled back, forcing Starscream's helm up. The Air Commander pushed back, grinding his aft into his superior's groin. He gasped softly as the grounder began to brutally thrust into him, the clanking of their frames and sloshing sounds of transfluid over grating metal.

"Oh, oh, oh, ow, hah, yes, give it to me!" The Seeker begged, smiling audio receptor to audio receptor.

Megatron kept the chain taunt with one servo as the other held the loose end. He smacked the end of the chain across Starscream's aft like a whip, eliciting a yelp from his Second.

"More! And harder! Come on, Megs!" The Seeker exclaimed, pushing himself into Megatron even more, feeling the spike going as deeply into him as it possibly could.

"You're such a slut." Megatron smirked, giving the Seeker another lash.

Starscream whimpered, his valve clenching on Megatron's spike, the sensation of being so painfully thrust into surging through his heated systems. Blue digits clawed at the berthtop, gasping at another rude lash across his thigh. He swallowed, feeling the chain around his neck.

Megatron leaned over, wrapping an arm around Starscream's waist, tightly clutching him, keeping him in place. His other servo rested on the berthtop, supporting him as he concentrating on just pounding into his Seeker.

Starscream offlined his optics as his superior kissed and nibbled his neck cables, fluttering his wings. A small giggled escaped his lip plates when Megatron ran his glossa over the cables just right. The sensation caused the flyer's frame to shiver, the grounder feeling it reverberating into his own frame.

Starscream could feel Megatron's torso pressed against his backside, feel him inside of him, the strong arm holding him in place. He was as exposed as ever. He couldn't fight back like this if Megatron decided to hurt him. He was at the mercy of Megatron, completely his to do as he so pleased. And Megatron knew it. If his Seekers saw him like this… They certainly had the right to stop following him. He wouldn't follow someone who submitted like this to a grounder. But, his Seekers didn't know all the details to his relationship with this particular grounder. There were many things he hated to admit to regarding it, one of them being he didn't necessary mind most of the time to interface with Megatron. After all, combine that spike and the spark bonds only a Point-One Percenter could provide and it was certainly the best overload he could get.

The interface didn't improve their relationship, no, they had become distant over the vorns, hating each other more and more. But, in these rare moments when they both were in the right mood… It almost felt like that time before Megatron started to hurt him. Before the beatings, the public humiliation, the attempts to harm each other. They didn't feel like lovers, no, that had never happened. But, it felt like Starscream was with his idol again, before his idol became his enemy. And he missed that time.

His wings fluttered when the tyrant kissed him on the cheekplates, imagining that it was because Megatron actually cared for him, not because he was simply turned on. How nice it must be for those who have idols, those they look up to, to actually be liked by said idols. Appreciated by them for all their hard work, dedication, and willingness to follow. For him to actually be respected for everything he had done for Megatron, to please him, support him, round up troops for his cause, lead them, and help the ex-gladiator in everything he could. To sacrifice himself, his people, and almost die so many times all for Megatron.

And he had never received so much as even a "thank you." No recognition, no pat on the back, nothing. Just growing hatred, tension, and a rivalry between them.

He hated it. But he could never tell anyone. This was his own dark secret that not even his trinemates could know. That he once had strong emotions towards Megatron, and now his spark was broken. And he picked up the pieces by attacking the grounder back. But, Megatron wasn't who he originally was anymore. This new mech was violent, deadly, and had lost track of the original goal of the Decepticons long ago.

He wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

Starscream gasp when he overloaded, feeling excess energy coursing through his systems and into the berth and the grounder over him. Megatron quickly followed, growling with gritted denta as he filled his Second. Starscream jumped a little at the sensation, a servo lowering to rest over Megatron's arm as the tyrant hugged him a little closer.

The Alpha Seeker panted, Megatron's heated frame still pressed against his entire backside, not aiding in cooling him off. He fluttered his wings when he received another kiss to the neck cables.

Megatron panted for a bit, his heated exhales caressing the Seeker's nape. Then, he resumed thrusting, humping his Seeker powerfully, enjoying himself. Starscream shuttered his optics, suddenly not feeling as into this as before. Damn his runaway thoughts bringing him down at such times!

He vented a sigh before speaking softly. "I want to face you."

"Hmm?"

"I want to face you, Megatron. To see your face." He spoke a little louder.

Megatron paused in his humping, studying the Seeker for a moment. "Very well."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate as he felt Megatron pulling out of him. He was pushed down, then turned over so that he was lying on his back. His legs spread apart, penetrated once more. The thrusting immediately resumed as Megatron leaned over his Second, faceplates so close.

Starscream's expression remained an enigma, blood red optics locked onto each other. He didn't make a sound, barely moving as he allowed all his depressing and stressful thoughts to cloud his processor.

Megatron noticed, ceasing his thrusts. "Starscream? What's wrong?"

The Seeker snapped back into reality. "Nothing, Mighty Megatron. I just… Ahem, was thinking about something. I apologize. Please, continue."

Megatron eyed him, not sure if the Seeker was being honest or secretly planning something to get him killed. Could never be too sure about this particular flyer. He was tricky.

"Okay…" He said slowly, thrusting once more.

Starscream swallowed, not wanting to anger Megatron. He reached up, and pulled the tyrant down, hungrily kissing him on the lip plates, sharing the transfluid that still covered their visages. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's helm, deepening the kiss. Keeping his optics offline, he tried to just focus on the large spike moving inside of him, Megatron's ravaging lip plates, and those large servos feeling over his thin frame.

One of the rare peaceful moments between him and his idol. The two who now hated one another and had changed so much over the course of the war. Not even interfacing felt the way it should past the physical stage.

As long as his trine, family, and Seekers were safe, that was all that mattered. He just had to learn to push Megatron out of his life, especially whenever the war did come to an end. However that ending would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **31 pages and it was only two scenes! A fight scene and a sex scene! XD**
> 
> **Poor Skyfire... Skywarp giving him the rape face already. :P**
> 
> **Seeker politics. So hardcore.**
> 
> **Sex is gross. Writing about it is gross. Ew, gross. Better appreciate me for this you perverted readers!**
> 
> **Things will get more interesting. Sorry for a filler chapter. Damn things need to be written. Deal with it.**
> 
> **In "Megatron Origin" Soundwave brought the Elite Trine to Megatron. So, blame Soundwave for all this Starscream/Megatron shit. :P**


	14. Joining the Trine

"Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't...You cant tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own, when you least expect it, or eve when you don't want it to." ~ Unknown.

"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved. In secret, between the shadow and the soul." ~ Pablo Neruda.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Blood red optics lazily onlined, a powerful engine growling as it awakened fully. He shuttered his optics, getting his bearings. He felt… warm. Quite warm, actually. And he also felt like…

He looked down, seeing a large, strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly against the broad torso of the ex-gladiator. His helm rested on the other silver arm, using it as a pillow, as the tyrant rested his helm just above and behind Starscream's, his warm exhales caressing the Seeker's nape.

A large leg was wrapped over Starscream's, effectively keeping the Seeker in place. He was pretty sore down below… And stiff all over. How many times did they overload again..? Ten? Eleven? Thirteen? All he could remember was that he had overheated so much from it that they were forced to call it a night. And they had fragged in at least six different positions. Maybe more. It was a blur at this point, really.

That's when he noticed something. Megatron was still inside of him. Not the first time this had happened either. He vented a sigh, knowing he would be walking funny all orbital cycle. Definitely part of Megatron's evil plans…

The Air Commander quietly unsubspaced a camera and turned it on. He paused, making sure his superior was still in recharge before holding it up and making it face them. He widened his optics, looking shocked as he took a picture. Then, he took a picture of him smirking, then broadly smiling, then making a disgusted face. He checked the images, making sure him and Megatron were both clearly visible, then held it up again, taking a picture of him looking like he was crying, then one of him looking lustful, and one of him seeming to be satiated. He then lowered the camera, taking a picture to show that Megatron was hugging him, and that the tyrant was still inside of him. He held the camera back up, made a face as if he was in a slag heap of trouble, and took the final picture. He subspaced the camera, pushed himself back into Megatron, and smiled when the warlord instinctively held him closer, grunting softly.

The Seeker just lied there, enjoying it when these arms were holding him like this rather than tearing him apart. He debated on how he would online the grounder. He could just fall back into recharge and wait until Megatron onlined himself, _or_ he could be an afthelm and do something terrible and earn himself a solid aft beating. Or a punch in the faceplates. Pain in some physical way.

He had already onlined Megatron before by licking him on the faceplates, another time by kissing him madly. Then there was that time he had simply smacked Megatron on the aft with a metal rod… His own aft was nearly decimated after that incident. Then there was the time he had kicked Megatron in the codpiece when his spike was still out… Oh, and the time he had managed to shove the gunformer off the berth entirely. He had blared a car horn right in Megatron's audio receptor, made him online to fireworks being set off on the berth next to him, and dumped ice water on his helm. And that one time he put cyberflies under Megatron's outer plating.

Damn, Skywarp was such a bad influence on him…

Starscream thoughtfully chewed his lower lip plate, contemplating on what to do. Then, he evilly smiled.

He looked down, carefully pulling his aft away from Megatron's crotch, lifting his upper leg up to try and push Megatron's leg off. It took a bit, but he managed to get Megatron's spike to slide out of his very sore valve. He quickly covered himself and rested his leg back down. He perked his wings, being careful not to hit the recharging grounder.

The Alpha Seeker made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer, readied himself, then let out the loudest, most feminine shriek he could make.

Megatron startled online, his optics wide as he leaped up, lost balance, and unceremoniously fell off the berth with an undignified squawk. Starscream couldn't suppress his mischievous giggle.

Megatron quickly glanced around the room, checking for danger, but soon realized it had simply been that dumb Seeker he kept around. "Starscream!" He bellowed furiously.

Starscream immediately sat up, his wings drooping, optics dim, and looking like he was about to cry. "Oh, Primus, I did it! I recharged with you a-and now..!" He cupped his cheekplates in mock horror. "If sire and carrier find out I'm going to be _grounded_ for eternity! Why did I agree to this?! We aren't even graduated from secondary education! I'm probably sparked and will be an adolescent carrier! And then they'll put me on those TV shows to show other adolescents to not be like me! And you're going to abandon me once the sparkling is born because my creators will force me to have it to 'teach me a lesson,' and I'll be a single carrier living in my creators' basement, unable to finish my education and having to get a job at a brothel cleaning the berths all because I'm not pretty enough for any other use, and then my creators will disown me because I have brought dishonor to them!"

Megatron eyed him, realizing that the annoying flyer was doing that roleplaying slag. Ugh, these Seekers…

"Starscream…"

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T UNPLUG YOUR WIRES!" He screamed fervently.

Megatron rolled his optics before standing up. Starscream crossed his arms, flicked his wings, and held his olfactory sensor in the air like some bratty femme.

"Starscream, will you-"

"I'm not talking to you. UGH!" He held out a blue servo to silence the grounder in such a feminine manner, not even looking at him.

"I'm not playing along."

"BECAUSE YOU HATE ME AND GOT ME **_SPARKED_**!"

Megatron slapped his Second across the faceplates, eliciting a yelp from the tri-colored Seeker. "Stop screeching. My audio receptors are about to leak…" He growled.

Starscream eyed him, rubbing his hurting cheekplates. Then he smirked. "Apology interface?" He fluttered his wings.

"You're insatiable."

The Air Commander gave him such a smug smirk, so proud of that. He finally looked down, noting the condition of his frame. He was absolutely covered in dried transfluid from both himself and Megatron. His frame was dented from being roughly handled, and his aft was sporting the worst of it from being humped so hard and getting more than one severe aft beating. It still hurt quite a bit.

He was covered in black and silver streaks of paint, much of his own chipped away. Megatron was covered in transfluid himself, along with red, white, and blue paint. One look at either of them and anyone could guess what they had been up to last night and with whom.

"I think we probably should shower first, my lord." Starscream replied, looking up at his superior.

"That would be best." Megatron said as he examined himself.

Starscream smiled lustfully. "Apology interface. In your washroom. Let's clean each other."

Megatron grinned at that idea.

* * *

"Hah, ah, oh, hahh, hah, mrhh, hah, ow, harder!" Starscream moaned, his front pressed against the wet, slippery bulkhead, his digits clawing at it's cold surface.

Megatron was behind him, thrusting brutally into his Second, one servo resting on the bulkhead as the other grasped Starscream's hip, keeping him in place.

Water from the shower head poured over the two heated bodies as they worked on their second overload of the morning. Not much had been cleaned off from their frames before they went at it and found themselves like this once more. Starscream just relaxed, allowing his superior to have complete control. After last night and his spark still a little weak, he much rather allow someone else to do all the hard work and he just reap the benefits. And getting Megatron to spark bond with him did seem to help give his spark an extra boost of energy to aid in healing. So, Hook couldn't complain about this being detrimental to his self repair.

HA! Take that you damn, annoying doctor! You and trying to make Starscream healthy all the time… Such an evil bastard…

Soundwave palmed the door open to Megatron's quarters, his visor brightening for a moment. He silently made his way to the washroom, gazing through the open door.

"Lord Megatron." He intoned.

Megatron didn't look back or cease his thrusting. Soundwave never accidentally walked in on them. He could hear them across the planet, especially with the noises Starscream made, so the Communications Officer was never surprised to see them like this. And there was really no point in hiding it since he heard their thoughts and already knew what they did, how they did it, and all the… stickiness of it.

Why try to hide what he already was aware of? He had optics and audio receptors everywhere, anyway…

"What is it, Soundwave?" He panted, pushing his Seeker harder into the bulkhead.

Starscream pushed back against him, his wings fluttering. He looked back, winking at the blue mech with that sexy smirk of his.

Soundwave returned a look beneath his mask and visor, not willing to play this game of favorites with the Seeker. "Soundwave: Discovered information regarding Seeker Starscream."

Starscream's optics widened, suddenly terrified of what he could be in trouble for _this_ time. And Megatron was in him… That meant a dominating would be involved… Primus, not in front of Soundwave!

Megatron ceased his thrusting, giving the Seeker a scowl before looking back at Soundwave. "What did you find?" He demanded, his servos grasping Starscream's waist tightly, readying for the punishment the Air Commander would obviously be receiving.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, his optics dim as he looked down at the floor, his frame tensing for the imminent pain. And his morning at been going so well, too…

Soundwave cocked his helm ever so slightly. "Autobots: Gathered secret files from Seeker Starscream to Autobot Skyfire. Files: Contain explicit content. Evidence: Condemning Seeker Starscream for quite some time. Primary concern: Makes Decepticons look bad."

Starscream's spark dropped, knowing what Soundwave was talking about. He covered his faceplates, wings so low, silently begging that Primus just struck him down now.

Megatron noticed the Seeker's reaction before turning back to the tapedeck. "What is it..? Or do I not want to know...?" He said slowly, his grip loosening some on the flyer.

Soundwave opened his chest compartment allowed Rumble to shoot out and transform. He trotted over, held up a datapad much too large for him, and played it. Megatron raised an optical ridge at first, his faceplates slowly becoming annoyed as the datapad played a very obscene video of Starscream self servicing while chanting Skyfire's designation and clutching a datapad with a picture of the shuttle.

Starscream swallowed, tapping the tips of his index digits together. He looked over at Soundwave who was just staring at him. The Seeker narrowed his optics, knowing that the Third in Command was triumphantly smiling at him, so happy to have gotten him into trouble yet again. Damn that spy… And all his rodent creations…

Starscream flipped him off, then mouthed, "At least he frags _me_."

Soundwave's visor glowed brightly for a moment, obviously annoyed by that comment.

Starscream smirked, mouthing, "I get all his humping while you get nothing. Obviously, I'm the favorite here. Freak."

Soundwave didn't react, his helm moving ever so slightly to not look at the pinned Seeker. He was just a moron… A moron who had a serious case of interface addiction…

Megatron rubbed over his faceplates tiredly, getting so tired of this rivalry between these two. "I'll deal with him, Soundwave. Thank you for informing me of this."

"You like it, don't you?" Starscream perked his wings.

Megatron smacked him upside-the-helm, causing the Seeker to whimper and flinch away. "Shut up." He looked back at Soundwave. "Dismissed, Soundwave."

Soundwave inclined his helm before opening his chest compartment. Rumble leaped up, transformed, and safely landed inside of his host. The Communications Officer pivoted on a heel and walked out, silently exiting the hab suite.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, patiently waiting for Megatron to make the first move. He trembled slightly when those powerful servos felt his sides, stroking his curves tenderly, then firmly holding his hips.

"I really don't know what to do about you…" The deep vocalizer grunted.

"I was just sending personal videos to my lover… Sexting… Completely normal." He said softly.

"Yes, but you were doing it to an Autobot. And made me look bad."

"Apologies, my lord. I never intended for you to feel insulted. Seekers… We don't consider such things…"

"I've noticed."

Starscream looked back at Megatron, pushing himself against that large chassis. "I don't regret sending all of those videos to Skyfire. Wanna know why?" He smirked.

Megatron raised an optical ridge. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because," Starscream paused for dramatics. "It makes you jealous. I know that deep, deep down inside of that cold, black spark of yours you secretly wished that I would send you videos of me self servicing while chanting your designation. Because, quite frankly, my lord, you can't get enough of my frame when it comes to interface and fulfilling your desires. And you know why my frame is the most fulfilling, right?"

"Why?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Because I took your virginity." He fluttered his wings. "Snatched it right from you that night! And the look on your face!" He began to laugh. "And how early you came! And the surprise and everything! It. Was. _Truly_ … Embarrassing for you. And you know what? I _loved_ it when you were so innocent, and virgin, and not a bully like you are now. Because you are a bully." He paused. "But, at least you last longer than ten astroseconds now… sire." He smiled evilly at his superior.

Megatron narrowed his optics, glaring down at him. "What did I say regarding our first time?"

Starscream's smile faltered. "To not mock you for it or else."

"You mock me for that incident, and you make me look bad with your… whatever you would call them… _And_ , you bit me twice last night."

"You asked for it both times…" Starscream grunted.

Megatron rolled his optics, done with Starscream's poor attitude. He grasped the flyer's waist tightly, pressed himself against Starscream, then began to thrust as hard and fast as he could.

Starscream's optics widened, gasping from the pain, his digits clawing into the bulkhead. "Ow, ow, ow, hah, ow, p-please, ow, m-my lord..! Ow, d-don't d-domin-nate me… Ow, please…!"

Megatron ignored him, continuing with hurting the Seeker with his brutal humps. Starscream always behaved so much better when he was punished the way Seekers punished each other.

It didn't take long before Starscream's optics filled with static, whimpering and yelping from the horrible pain. He whined when his nape was bitten, followed by his wing being bent backwards. He jumped, struggling a little before quickly lowering his wings. It was two kliks into the dominating that coolant leaked from his optics, offlining them as he fought back crying. Nothing hurt quite like Megatron tearing into his valve like this.

"I submit… Ow… I'm sorry…" He whimpered, knowing it meant nothing to the grounder. "I submit…"

Megatron kept going.

* * *

**A Joor Later:**

Starscream walked down the corridor, going to his quarters. It hurt immensely between his legs, making his gait awkward and slightly bow legged. Whenever he passed someone he was quick to hide it, but when alone, he just hobbled along, wishing he could teleport.

He got to his quarters, put in his code, and walked in, hiding his soreness. He didn't get fare when that damn trinemate of his spoke.

"Where the hell were you?"

Starscream turned to face the blue Seeker. "Out."

Thundercracker flicked his wings, stood up, and stomped over. He grasped Starscream's arm and stuck his faceplates in the Air Commander's. "Why didn't you call? We were worried about you!"

"Apologies… _carrier_." Starscream grunted. "I'm an adult and can take care of myself. Let go."

"No, you are in a slagheap of trouble." He then whispered. "I know what you were up to. And you will be punished, unfaithful slut."

Starscream glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know perfectly well. And guess what? It's been an orn since you gave birth so we're taking you to Hook. And if Hook says you're fine, then you get your punishment this orbital cycle. And there's a lot we need to go over."

Starscream opened his mouth to say something when Skyfire entered the main room from his shared berthroom. His optics widened some, rushing over to his beloved. "Oh, Starscream!" He quickly got down on a knee and embraced the troublesome Seeker. "Oh, Primus, I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Sky." Starscream assured him, giving Thundercracker a venomous glare.

Skyfire pulled back, eyeing his mate. "Where were you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why didn't you let me know? You said last night that you would be gone for only a short time…"

"It… was originally supposed to be a short time, but… got unexpectedly extended. I apologize."

"Why are you all beat up?" He asked as he studied the Seeker's body.

"I deal with a moron… Sky, I'm fine. Seriously."

"You don't look fine…"

"Where are our sons?"

"They are in the berthroom. Skyblade is napping and Starfire is playing a videogame." He said, still not looking away from the dents covering his mate's frame.

"I probably should see to them." He started to walk away, but Thundercracker grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, we are taking you to Hook first. Nacelle is on his way to sparkling-sit." Thundercracker said sternly.

Starscream glared at him. "I can see to my creations first. Trineleader." He flicked his wings.

"You're coming with us first." He growled.

Starscream glared at his brother, his engine growling. Skyfire swallowed, not liking how these two seemed to always be arguing.

There was a knock on the door that broke the tension between the two Seekers. They both turned to the door, wings hiking, but Skywarp appeared next to it.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, palming the door open.

Nacelle stood there, smiling. "Hey, 'Warp. Thunder called me about sparkling-sitting."

"Yeah, come on in." The black Seeker gestured him inside.

Nacelle stepped inside, perking his wings. "'Sup, boss. Where are the munchkins?"

"My berthroom." Starscream grumbled, flaring his wings at Thundercracker.

Nacelle noticed the tension. "Oh, trine arguing. Well, don't mind me! I'll just go be with the younglings." He said quickly as he trotted by them and palmed open the door to the berthroom.

Thundercracker glared back at his trineleader. "Skywarp, get us to medbay." He snapped.

Skywarp swallowed, then reached over and grabbed Starscream's and Skyfire's arms. He teleported them into medbay, quickly letting go and stepping back, not wanting anyone mad at him.

"And what do you want?" Hook groused, sitting at a table with his gestaltmates.

"It's been an orn since Starscream gave birth. Just want you to check him over." Thundercracker said as he shoved Starscream forward.

Hook stood up and walked over. He gestured for the Air Commander to sit down on a medberth. Starscream reluctantly did so, crossing his arms and keeping his icy glare on his larger trinemate. Hook picked up a scanner and held it in front of the Seeker. He scanned him over, then read through the results.

::I know about my valve. Don't tell them.:: Starscream secretly commed the medic.

::And why not?::

::Because… I fragged Megatron last night and Thundercracker knows, but I don't want Skyfire to. _Please_ , Hook, don't say anything.::

::What do you want me to say?::

::Just say I need at least another orbital cycle to heal down there. Don't say I can frag! It… _really_ hurts.::

::Maybe I should say you can frag so that-::

::No! They're going to punish me anyway. Just… lie. Just this once. I'll… I won't come in to bother you for an orn!::

Hook eyed him. ::Make it two orns and you got a deal.::

::I'll try my best.::

"Well," Hook said out loud. "His spark is at 92.3%. It's strong enough for some interface and flying, but don't strain him. He's a little low on fuel so make sure he refuels. As for his valve and reproduction organs… His gestation tank and tube look wonderful, but his valve could use another orbital cycle or two of self repairs. Then, you may have at him."

"Thank you, Hook." Thundercracker replied. "We'll take him now."

"I'll bite you." Starscream flicked his wings.

Thundercracker grasped Starscream's wrist and pulled him off the medberth. He then pulled him along and out of medbay. Skywarp trotted just behind. Skyfire paused, glanced at Hook, then quickly followed.

"I commed Nacelle and he is taking the sparklings to his quarters for the next couple of joors." The blue Seeker apprised his trineleader.

"I hate you…" Starscream groaned.

"Well, if you weren't a brat…"

"I'll be whatever I want to be." Starscream flicked his wings.

Thundercracker continued dragging the Alpha Seeker down the corridors until they finally arrived at their hab suite. Thundercracker palmed the door open, and looked around, making sure Nacelle had already left with the Seekerlets.

"Come on." He yanked Starscream into Skywarp's berthroom.

The other two followed behind, Skywarp locking the door once they were all inside.

"Get on the berth." The blue Seeker shoved Starscream onto it.

"Thunder, you're being ridiculous!" Starscream exclaimed as he was pushed down onto his front.

"No, you are breaking rules and acting up." He roughly pushed Starscream down. "Lie on your front and hold still." He growled through gritted denta.

Starscream flicked his wings, slowly doing so. He propped himself up by the elbows as the rest of his frame lied stretched out on the berth. He glared at Thundercracker, his optics glowing brightly.

"If you move you will be tied down. Do I make myself clear?" Thundercracker said in such a stern, dangerous tone.

"Yes, sir." Starscream growled back.

Thundercracker released him to approached the wall covered in all the tools used to inflict pain. He selected a thick, metal cable and returned to his trineleader, bending it over. "You're being punished for several transgressions."

"Primus…"

"You're being punished for getting caught."

"What?!"

"For being gone for so long from us. For being a pain-in-the-aft, for leaving the hab suite when you weren't supposed to, and for being gone last night without informing us." He gave Starscream a knowing look.

Starscream just glared at him.

"Look ahead."

Starscream flicked his wings, then did so, glaring daggers at the bulkhead before him. His frame tensed, preparing for the pain.

"Thundercracker, is it really necessary to-" Skyfire started.

"Yes." Thundercracker replied abruptly. "We have rules and he broke them."

"I'm helping!" Skywarp piped up, running over to grab something from the wall.

"You can either shut up and watch, or have your own turn at disciplining him." Thundercracker grunted.

"Be nice to my mate or-AHHH!" Starscream cried out when Thundercracker gave him a vicious lash on the aft, hitting him as hard as he could.

Starscream instinctively reached down as he rolled onto his side, trying to shield his poor aft. Thundercracker grasped his arm and roughly forced him back onto his front.

"What did I say? I said to stay still, didn't I?" The larger Seeker snapped.

Starscream quickly nodded. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He whimpered, slowly getting back into position. "Primus… I hate you… Ah! Ow! TC! Ow!" He cried from each brutal strike, digging his digits into the berthtop.

Skywarp trotted over, got onto the berth, and crawled around until he was between Starscream and the bulkhead. He readied the energon tawse he held, placing a couple of metal paddles, metal switches, and an energy crop on the berth beside him, to be used later during the punishment session.

Skyfire swallowed. "Thundercracker, please, don't hurt him-"

"I've been dealing with him a lot more than you have, Skyfire. Let me handle him." Thundercracker snapped, not relenting in beating Starscream's aft.

"TC, please! Ah! Please, stop. Ow! I didn't mean-Ah! To piss you off! Ow! Ah! You're getting brig-Ah! Time!" Starscream continued to cry out.

Skywarp joined in, him and Thundercracker soon in a perfect rhythm making sure Starscream's aft was constantly being struck. The Air Commander kicked and jerked his frame from side to side slightly from the cruel thrashes. He clawed at the berthtop, hissing, growling, yelping, whimpering, cursing, and screaming profanities at his brothers throughout it.

It was a breem later when the two grabbed the paddles and used those for another breem. Then, they used the switches for yet another breem, then back to the cable and a crop. After that breem, they used a paddle and tawse, and once that breem was finished they used a paddle and switch for the final breem.

By the time they were done, Starscream had ceased his squirming, just lying there whimpering from the pain. His aft was so damaged and dented that it was even leaking a little, and his upper thighs were also in poor shape.

Thundercracker leaned over and kissed Starscream on the cheekplates, gently rubbing over the abused, red aft. "It's over. You've been forgiven. We love you." He said softly, lovingly.

Starscream slowly nodded, his optics barely online, swallowing. It took him a moment to gather his emotions back up and be able to speak. "Primus… I hate you two… Go to the brig…"

Thundercracker kissed him again. "How about we send you to your berthroom to rest and bring your sons back over. I'll get you some energon and goodies. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir." Starscream slowly nodded.

"Let's get you up." He started to help Starscream get up when Skyfire stepped forward.

"No, you've done enough." The shuttle said harshly, picking up Starscream himself. "I'll get my mate his energon. Just… Leave him be for now."

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "Skyfire, let 'Warp and I-"

"No." Skyfire snapped, picking up the Air Commander bridal style. "You've hurt him enough."

"Sky, I'm f-" Starscream started.

"Don't start." The Autobot ordered him as he palmed the door open and stomped out of the berthroom.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, not expecting Skyfire to get so upset about his trine doing their usual thing of being afts to each other. But, Skyfire being so protective and caring towards him was pretty hot… Damn, did he pick 'em well.

The Alpha Seeker fluttered his wings, smiled, and snuggled into his mate's embrace. He was looking forward to all the cuddles and kisses he would be getting for being the "victim."

Skyfire entered their berthroom and shut the door behind. He gently placed the Seeker on the berth, then got on beside him. Starscream made sure to lie on his side, favoring his sore aft. He cuddled against the larger mech, so happy to have him with him.

"Why do you let them do that?" Skyfire asked as he petted the top of Starscream's helm.

"Because… I deserved it. I made a deal with them that when I'm an afthelm they could get back at me." He shrugged.

"I don't like it. They really hurt you."

"Eh, been through far worse. Megatron hurts me more." He gave a dismissive wave.

"I don't care. No one should be hurting you, Star."

Starscream smiled. "You are far too nice, Sky. I need to make you mean."

"No, you need to learn to respect yourself."

"I do respect myself."

"Not really…"

Starscream flicked his wings. "Are we really starting this argument again..?"

"Star, look at yourself. You allow that monster to hurt you and now also your trinemates. You think it's okay for you to get beaten over everything, that you _deserve_ it! You don't, Star."

"I'm punished…"

"Primus…" Skyfire rubbed over his faceplates tiredly. "Punishment does _not_ mean you need to be physically harmed. I get that physical punishment is something traditional Seekers do, but it's also what abusive bullies do."

Starscream sat up at that, his wings flaring. "Skywarp and Thundercracker are not abusive." He growled with gritted denta, his engine beginning to rumble angrily.

"Hitting you like that is. I get you are into BDSM, but, that didn't have your consent! And what Megatron does to you is-"

"Just… ARGH!" Starscream threw himself down onto the berth. " _Stop_ talking about Megatron! You think you know everything about our relationship but you _don't_! Megatron punishes me for when I frag up! That's it! And I frag up a _lot_! I frag up with battle schemes, with pleasing him, with… EVERYTHING. So he reminds me of my failures and I learn. I learn to improve myself and ensure he is kept satisfied. That's it."

Skyfire eyed him. "What is he? Your leader or master? You are _not_ his slave, Starscream. And regardless of what he tells you, you do not have to serve him or allow him to hurt you."

"Says the Autobot who knows nothing about what goes on in this ship…" He grumbled.

"Then tell me. Tell me everything." Skyfire crossed his arms.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" He raised an optical ridge.

"Because it doesn't pertain to you! Ugh! Let it go, Skyfire!"

"No, because I care about you and I'm not going to sit idly by and let you get harmed by-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Starscream ground out each word, flicking his flared wings. "Just… shut up or else you will recharge on the couch tonight… And tomorrow night."

"Not until you tell me-"

"I'M ABOUT TO TEAR OFF YOUR WINGS!" Starscream suddenly shrieked, his optics brightly glowing.

That made Skyfire pause, never having seen Starscream angry at him like this. In fact, Starscream had never threatened to tear off his wings before. That was something he only said to other Seekers.

"Star…" He said softly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. I just want to take care of you and protect you."

"Well, you _have_ upset me. And you can't take care of me, so… Just shut up about things you know nothing about."

"Star, I can help you if you would tell me. Things are not right here. You've… You've changed so much, a-and Megatron hurts you. He hurts my mate. No one should be hurting you, my love."

Starscream glared at him. "We're not in the Science Academy anymore. This is the military during wartime. I'm a Seeker. Seekers use pain. Lots of it."

"You're not traditional and you are the Alpha. No one is supposed to be hurting you. I'm not completely ignorant on Seeker customs. You taught me a lot back when we were dating and you did all of that courting stuff."

"I never dated you. I courted you. Primus, stop calling it dating…" Starscream rolled his optics.

"We dated. Those were dates, Star."

"I'm not a grounder. I don't do grounder things. I never dated you. I _courted_ you." He grumbled, looking down at the berthtop.

Skyfire turned up a corner of his lip plates in a half smile. "We dated, Star. It's the same thing."

"Is not because grounder don't show off how good they are at flying, or their strengths, or how they will be perfect mates. I did. I courted you."

Skyfire reached over, pulled Starscream over and onto his lap. He hugged his Seeker, kissing him on the cheekplates. "I love you."

"Meh…" Starscream rested his helm against the broad chestplates of his lover. "Just tell me how fabulous I am… That's all I want to hear coming from your yapping mouth…"

"You're super fabulous." He kissed the top of his helm.

Starscream faintly smiled, his optics offlining. "And a sexy turbofox, right?"

"The sexiest." He hugged him a little closer, resting his chin on the top of Starscream's helm. "My perfect, little Seeker."

"I'm not that little… I'm taller than some of the other Seekers…"

"Isn't Skywarp taller than you?"

"Just by a tiny bit. Can only notice when we're up against each other. No, TC is the giant… And you're… colossal…"

Skyfire lifted his mate's chin up and kissed him on the lip plates. "And you're adorable. Love you, Star."

"Love you too, sexy aft. Even if you are a pain-in-the-aft…"

"No, that's you."

"Lies…"

"Oh, you want to talk about the liar? You're the one who keeps saying negative things about yourself."

"Blech… Not my fault that my big, fat mate is so perfect."

"No, you're perfect."

"You." Starscream smiled.

"You." Skyfire said softly before capturing Starscream's lip plates in a passionate kiss.

The door to their berthroom hissed open and Skywarp stood there holding Skyblade, Starfire standing beside him.

"Ew." Starfire made a face as he entered, going straight to his creators.

"Ew." Starscream looked back at him. "This is good ew. The best ew. You'll want some when you get a trinemate."

Starfire climbed onto the berth and shook his helm. "Noooo." He smiled sheepishly, crawling over to them.

"Yeeeeesss." Starscream sagely nodded, picking his eldest up and placing him on his lap.

Starfire shook his helm before hugging his carrier, hoping that would stop the embarrassing questions. Starscream chuckled, hugging his son back.

Skywarp lowered his wings and handed Skyblade over. Starscream took him, placing the sparkling on Starfire's lap. Skywarp turned and quickly walked out, not feeling welcomed by Skyfire at all.

Starscream waited until the door shut before speaking. "What do my little mechs want to do?"

"Videogames!" Starfire exclaimed as he held his fists up.

Skyblade reached over and grasped at Starscream's chest plates, making soft whimpering sounds.

"Primus… All you two want is to play games and refuel." The Air Commander grunted as he lifted Skyblade up so Starfire could slip off his lap.

Starfire slid off the berth, grabbed a datapad from a shelf, and climbed back on. He sat next to his sire, onlined the tablet, and began to play. Starscream opened his chest plates and held Skyblade against him. The little one was soon nursing, biting Starscream extra hard as he sucked.

"Ow… I actually felt that." Starscream muttered. "Vicious sharkticon…"

"That's from your side." Skyfire informed.

"Please, I'm the skinny one. Clearly, his voracious appetite comes from you… Fat aft."

"Uh huh." He kissed the Seeker again. "Love you. Even if all you do is insult me."

"Tough love. Suck it up, princess."

Skyfire rolled his optics and kissed Starscream again. "You are so precious. Even if you're mean."

"I try…" He rested his helm against Skyfire's chest plates, a servo stroking the back plates of Skyblade. "So… maybe tomorrow… I want to bond. I haven't been with you in so long." He said quietly.

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Only if you feel up to it."

Starscream smirked. "I most certainly will."

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream held Skyfire's servo in his right hand and Skywarp's in his left. Thundercracker followed just behind his trinemates, the four of them going towards the Control Room. The sparklings had been left with Nacelle and Slipstream, Slipstream acting more as security while Nacelle gave the mechlings all the attention they required.

"You sure he'll give you the orbital cycle off?" Skyfire asked slowly, looking down at his mate.

"Please, I have ways of getting that old grump to acquiesce to my requests." Starscream gave a slight flutter of his wings.

"How so?"

"You'll see."

They arrived at the door and the Air Commander released their servos. He palmed the door open, arrogantly entering with his wings held high. He glanced around the room as his trine followed him from behind. Then, he suddenly jogged over and hopped onto Megatron's lap as the tyrant sat on his throne reading a datapad. The silver grounder grunted, gritting his denta as the Seeker's knees made contact at speed against his lap.

"My _lord_!" Starscream purred, nuzzling his olfactory sensor against Megatron's.

Megatron's large servo grasped the Seeker's face and pushed it away. "What do you want..?" He grumbled, so done with this Seeker's slag.

"I just came over to say how you are the best leader ever and to pledge my undying allegiance to you, Oh Mighty One." He then leaned closer, whispering into Megatron's audio receptor. "Oh Mighty One of the massive, fat spike that feels amazing when it's stretching me out… Moving in and out of me… And your large, strong arms wrapped around me, holding me as you take me. If my mate wasn't watching right now I would start dry humping your arm."

Well, that sounded disgusting. Megatron pushed the Seeker away from him once more. "Stop it."

Starscream moved the arm aside and got his faceplates in Megatron's. "You like it." He whispered again before licking Megatron over the faceplates.

And, that was it. He had enough.

Megatron shoved the annoying thing off his lap as quickly as he could. "Starscream!" He exclaimed as he did the deed.

Starscream landed on his aft with a small "oof!" The Seeker perked his wings, cocking his helm to the side. "That was rude… Did I annoy you, my lord?"

Megatron glared at him, silently ordering the Seeker to get lost and find something productive to do. Starscream made sure his wings blocked his face from Skyfire, not wanting his mate to see everything. The Air Commander made a V with two of his digits and pressed it over his jaw so his mouth was between the digits. He then stuck out his glossa, his optics darting down to his codpiece, then back at Megatron, silently asking the warlord to give him cunnilingus.

Megatron threw his datapad at Starscream, striking him in the faceplates. "OUT!" He barked.

Starscream yelped from the datapad breaking over his helm, quickly getting to his peds. "Fine… aft." He grumbled as he turned away and walked off.

He joined his trine and led them out of the Control Room, waiting for the door to shut before speaking. "And we have the orbital cycle off!"

"Why didn't you just ask him instead of-" Skyfire started.

"He won't give me time off unless I annoy him to the point he wants me to stay far away from him. Trust me, I know how to handle him." Starscream gave a dismissive wave. "Now, 'Warp!" He snapped his digits.

"Yes!?" Skywarp bounced over to him, wings fluttering.

Starscream gave him a smug smirk. "Take us away."

Skywarp grabbed his trinemates before they disappeared in a flash of purple. They reappeared high above the ocean, the Seekers immediately activating their thruster heels.

"Primus!" Skyfire squeaked as he fell, not expecting to appear out in the open. He transformed and flew up, wishing they had warned him at least.

"Tag! You're it!" Skywarp poked Thundercracker before transforming and bolting away.

Starscream transformed, broke the sound barrier, and sped away as quickly as he could. Thundercracker transformed, giving chase, determined to catch them. Skyfire simply flew around, having no hopes of ever being able to catch up with the Seekers. He was content enough to watch them, not really interesting in their high speed game.

It was amazing some of the things they did. They were so comfortable with each other and had played this game so much that they were truly masters at avoiding and catching one another. There was one point where Skywarp was "it" and he had teleported in front of Starscream to catch him. The Air Commander twisted to his side as he transformed, Skywarp transforming as well. As their frames changed shapes, the moving parts almost came into contact with each other, moving and adjusting just in the nick of time to miss touching the other. Once they had passed each other, the two Seekers transformed back into alt. mode and continued the chase.

Multiple times Skyfire thought they would crash with how close they came with their almost head on collisions. They would just madly charge at each other at Mach 3, making last astrosecond twists of their bodies before they could crash. And all the times they had grabbed the other by the wing sending both of them into a tumbling spiral… Skyfire was eager for when they would finally tire.

It was about two joors later that the Seekers finally circled back to him, their undercarriages almost touching his frame as they flew over him. He could feel the heat emanating from their overheated frames, their intakes heaving to get cooler air into them. Maybe he would be able to have a relaxing evening now since they had burnt all their excess energy. Seekers… They were so energetic that they might as well just be younglings who just keep on going.

Starscream gave his mate a nudge with his undercarriage, the warmth of the jet's metal almost burning. The powerful engine purred, flying just ahead of his lover before flipping over and flying beneath him. He pressed his undercarriage against Syfire's, his wings giving a quick flutter. The other two Seekers flipped themselves over as well, helping to push against the larger flyer's undercarriage.

Skyfire gave in, rolling over so he was flying upside down, something he hated because it just felt so wrong. He didn't understand how Starscream could fly for over ten thousand miles upside down like it was nothing. Seekers…

The Seekers kept pressing down on his undercarriage, getting him to flip over again and again until he was aileron rolling. The Seekers joined in, wingtips almost touching as they made an isosceles trapezoid between them, spinning as they flew horizontally.

Skyfire internally smiled, knowing this was how Seeker trines danced. It was only done when trining or to show off that they were a trine and together. Such an honor to be part of this sacred tradition for the warrior flyers.

Starscream led them upward, never ceasing in the spinning, taking them higher and higher until they could see the stars. Then, he led them downward, still spinning, racing towards the ground before once again making them fly horizontally. Finally, the Air Commander transformed, breaking the dance. The other Seekers transformed as well, the three flying by their thruster heels as they gathered next to each other. Skywarp and Thundercracker instinctively got in formation behind their trineleader, their wings perked.

Skyfire transformed as well, awkwardly hovering on the thrusters on his back. He never used them like this, not very often at least. He certainly wasn't as balanced on them as Seekers were on their thruster heels. Which, had to be far harder to master than using a jetpack…

He moved closer to them, hovering before them, not sure what they were doing now. "Um, so… Now what?" He awkwardly scratched his nape.

The Seekers exchanged glances before Skywarp flew forward, took Skyfire's mandible, and kissed him on the lip plates.

"I am your brother, your friend. I will be faithful, kind, courageous, strong, and caring. I will carry you when you are weak, defend you from the terrors of this world, and fight for you until my spark fades. I will guide you through the darkness, make you laugh when you are sad, and fly beside you until the sun fades away. I am forever yours, your accomplice, your lover, your teacher, your student. To grow with you, care for you, cheer for you, and cry with you. Always yours, until my spark is no more. This I swear to you my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Skyfire swallowed, realizing they were going through the official trining ceremony with him. He bit his lower lip plate, not having any vow to recite back.

Skywarp kissed him on the lip plates again before backing off, allowing Thundercracker to approach. The blue Seeker kissed the shuttle on the lip plates before he said his vow.

"I swear to you, upon this cycle, that I will always be faithful, respectful, patient, understanding, kind, caring, and above all else yours. To be your protector, your best friend, your brother, your sword and your shield. To never falter, to never flee, to face the hard times by your side. To fight for you, carry you when you fall, kill if need be. To be the trinemate you deserve, and always try my best to be worthy of your love. To never, ever let you be alone and scared. To fly with you though hell, and never leave your side even as the world burns around us. It will protect you, care for you, and never lead you astray. I will cry with you, laugh with you, and always be yours. I am your pillar of strength, your light in the darkness, your guiding servo when you are lost. I will listen to all your troubles, and do my best to help you through them. I will be your lover, your friend, your partner in all things. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Skyfire slowly nodded, feeling bad for not having something to say back. Thundercracker kissed him again, then backed off. Starscream flew over, smiling so broadly. He kissed his mate on the lip plates, mouthing his lover far longer than his trinemates had. And when he spoke… His words were soft, filled with such love for the shuttle that it made the Autobot shiver.

"You are mine, and I am yours… I will be true to you and only you. To love you, to cherish you, to be faithful, honorable, courageous, generous, kind, loving, understanding, and humble. To be yours through the hard times, as well as the easy." He paused to sheepishly smile, knowing he had certainly kept that part down. "To pick you up when you are hurt, to support you when you are struggling, to lead you through the darkness, to help you in your direst joor. To be your foundation of hope, love, and peace. To never surrender when you need me to fight by your side against any and all enemies. To defend you even when there is no hope. To never flee, to never cower, to never hide. To be everything you ever needed in a friend, a lover, a brother. To be yours and only yours. To fly by your side until no more, and to never betray your trust. To never falter." He paused. "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Starscream them captured Skyfire's lip plates in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around the shuttle's helm, pressing his frame against his lover's. Skyfire hugged his mate close, kissing him back passionately.

"Mine. For now and always." Starscream whispered between kisses.

"Till the bitter end." Skyfire smiled.

Starscream smiled back. "You're getting it."

"I… I wish I had a vow to say back, but I-"

Starscream pressed a digit against Skyfire's lip plates to silence him. "Vows are written by a Seeker when they are adolescence. It's fine, Sky. You don't need to say anything. We already know." He kissed him again. "Do you remember what else happens during the trining process?"

"Um… fighting for dominance, then bonding, and then you finish up with the vows, right?"

"Mhmm. We don't need to fight for dominance because we both know you would get your aft handed to you by each of us."

"Yeah, and I really don't care to be the boss."

"So, what does that leave left?" He sexily smiled, fluttering his wings.

Skyfire sheepishly grinned, scratching his nape. "Uh, th-the bonding part."

Starscream chuckled. "You're so adorable when flustered." He kissed him again. "Want to do it here in the sky or land somewhere? Somewhere other than the ocean because I have fragged underwater and it… was not a fun experience… The human Coast Guard thought there was an oil leak or something and came to investigate or whatever and… Yeah…" He shrugged.

"Ew, no…"

"Where does my handsome mech wish to take his naughty Seeker? Hmm? Not another prison cell, I do hope." He winked.

"I'm fine with our quarters."

Starscream nuzzled him before whispering. "You're part of my trine. Fully now. That means you bond with _all_ of the trine."

Skyfire swallowed. "Star, I-I don't think-"

"Sky, three Seekers. You are so lucky to have us. I know I'm the only one you've been with, but it's not any different fragging my trinemates. You can do this. Just don't stick your glossa into Skywarp's mouth. Okay?"

"Uh, okay…" He said slowly, so uncertain about this.

"I love you, big aft." Starscream kissed him again.

"Love you too, Star."

"Skywarp, take us back to our quarters. Skyfire is going to bang us until we can't walk!"

Skyfire's faceplates felt suddenly warm. Why did Starscream have to talk like that?

Skywarp approached, taking Skyfire and Thundercracker's servos before teleporting them all into their hab suite. The Seekers deactivated their thrusters once materializing, but Skyfire almost hit the ceiling before he turned off his. He'll eventually get this teleporting thing down.

"Take me on the berth!" Starscream squealed as he trotted into his berthroom, his trinemates eagerly following, having waited well over a stellar cycle to bond with their trineleader.

Skyfire followed, feeling so uneasy about this. Skywarp had already pinned Starscream to the berth and was on top of him when the shuttle entered the room. The black Seeker ravaged his brother with hungry kisses, his servos groping that curvaceous frame all over.

Thundercracker sat on the berth, silently watching, his wings perked, waiting for his turn. Skywarp gave Starscream's still sore aft a hard slap, eliciting a whimper from the Air Commander. The Alpha Seeker removed his codpiece, knowing what Skywarp truly wanted. His valve was already lubricated, impatient to have Skywarp inside of it. Skywarp removed his own codpiece, sliding the spike cover aside. His spike was hard, and he wasted no time in plunging it deep into his trineleader and furiously thrusting into him. Starscream gasped, his servos holding Skywarp's waist as the teleporter gave it his all, so excited to finally be in the tri-colored Seeker.

Skyfire inwardly cringed, the speed the black Seeker was humping looked like it must hurt the both of them, but they were clearly enjoying it. Skywarp stole every opportunity he could to slap Starscream's aft or thigh, kissing the Decepticon Second harshly. His glossa forced its way inside of Starscream's mouth, wriggling about as Skywarp made the grossest smacking sounds.

Skywarp's chest plates folded away first, Starscream's following quickly afterwards. Their glowing sparks reached out their raw tendrils of energy, interlocking and grasping at each other. It was a couple of kliks later when they finally overloaded, their sparks fiercely bonding as they cried through their climax, surplus energy surging through their frames, filling them with ecstasy. Starscream fluttered his wings as Skywarp filled him, his engine purring contently.

"Primus… I love you." Starscream smiled.

"Love you more." Skywarp kissed him, then pulled out. "Turn over."

Starscream groaned, turning his lower half onto the side so his aft was exposed. Skywarp gave that pert aft three hard smacks before kissing where he had struck.

"I love your aft." He gave it a squeeze. "The only reason I keep you around. It's perfect for beating and humping."

"At least some part of me is useful…" Starscream grunted.

Thundercracker shoved Skywarp aside and pushed Starscream down. He didn't say anything, just removed his codpiece and forcefully entered the Alpha Seeker. Starscream glared up at him, gasping and moaning from each brutal thrust as Thundercracker pounded into him. The larger Seeker kept his trineleader pinned down, just looking down at him with narrowed optics. It was nearly a klik into their interface before Thundercracker kissed Starscream on the lip plates, the two soon forcing their glossas into each others' mouths.

Thundercracker snaked a servo down, squeezing Starscream's aft before giving it a smack. Starscream fluttered his wings, his arms wrapped around Thundercracker's helm, his legs crossed at the ankles against Thundercracker's aft.

"Primus… I need this." Starscream panted. "Oh, hah, I love you, slagger."

"I love you, afthelm." Thundercracker panted back.

Thundercracker then leaned forward, biting Starscream on the neck cables as his chest plates opened. Starscream gasped, writhing beneath his trinemate, his own chest plates parting once more.

They soon sparkbonded, growling through their overload as they clutched each other tightly. Starscream made an almost growling-like sound in his vocalizer as he was filled, a smirk quickly appearing on his handsome visage.

Thundercracker licked those dark faceplates, then nuzzled olfactory sensors. He paused before pulling out and scooting away. Starscream fluttered his wings, gesturing for Skyfire to approach.

The Autobot did so, not liking the idea of fragging in front of Skywarp and Thundercracker, or fragging them. It just felt… wrong. Those two had seen him fragging Star before, but only towards the end when they were warning them that Starscream had to get back to the Decepticon base. Now… They would see it all and experience the shuttle with them.

Skyfire got onto the berth, carefully getting over his mate. He glanced up, seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker getting it on next to them. Skywarp was making some weird sounds as Thundercracker thrust into him and bit his neck cables. Was Thundercracker growling?

He quickly turned back to his beautiful lover, seeing the Air Commander smiling up at him. Starscream wiggled his lower body, lifting his aft up to invite Skyfire inside his still leaking valve.

"Come on, sexy. Take your Seeker for a ride." He coaxed him with a digit, smiling that sexy smirk of his.

That sent a powerful tingling sensation down below in the shuttle. He bit his lower lip plate and removed his codpiece. His spike was already hard, turned on by the earlier moans of his beloved. Starscream reached down, taking the spike in his servo and giving it a playful squeeze. Skyfire grabbed Starscream's thighs, pulled him closer, and began to penetrate him. Starscream removed his servo, gasping as he was stretched, arching his back strut.

"Mmmm, make me scream." He moaned as Skyfire adjusted their position so they were both comfortable.

The Autobot leaned over and kissed the Decepticon on the lip plates before beginning to gently thrust. Starscream fluttered his wings, wrapping his arms around his mate's helm. Skyfire was soon kissing his lover's neck cables, holding him by the waist as the Seeker offlined his optics, just enjoying this.

"I love you, Skyfire. Hah, love you. Thank you… For being my world."

"No…" Skyfire kissed him on the lip plates. "Thank you for being mine."

Starscream smiled, keeping his optics offline. "Just keep humping me."

Skyfire did so, glancing over at the other Seekers. His optics widened some, not sure what it was he was seeing but it looked like it hurt. The way they were clawing at each other, how furiously Thundercracker was thrusting into Skywarp, how they were biting each other, and the sounds they were making… Well, mostly Skywarp. Thundercracker grunted and growled while Skywarp sounded animalistic with most of the sounds escaping his lip plates. Was that energon? They seemed to have managed to bite each other so hard they were leaking… Better just look away.

He concentrated on Starscream, at least his mate was semi normal when making love.

"Oh, frag me harder you moron! I don't want to be able to walk! Yes! Oh, fragging, yes! Harder! Ah! Hah, oh, tear me apart! Bite me! Make me cry!"

Well… somewhat normal… Why did he always have to be so loud?

Skyfire's chest plates folded away, his spark's energy soon joined with Starscream's. He kept thrusting into his mate until they finally overloaded, their sparks savagely bonding together, bringing them to the tip of their ecstasy, crying out as the excess energy flowed through their systems and into the metallic berth. Starscream jumped a little as he was filled, much of the transfluid pouring out of his valve.

"AGAIN!" Starscream giggled, his wings fluttering. "Oh, I love you being inside of me…"

Skyfire smiled sheepishly. "And I love being inside of you."

"Hey! One of you get over here! Sky needs to start fragging you." Starscream ordered.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were busy licking each others' faceplates like turbofoxes, already having finished overloading. They both turned to their trineleader at once, their glossas loosely hanging from their mouths.

Skyfire wasn't sure if he wanted to frag them…

"I'll go first." Skywarp shrugged, shoving Thundercracker off him.

Thundercracker pulled out, flicked his wings, then folded his plates back over. Skyfire swallowed, then pulled out of Starscream. The Air Commander quickly got up and crawled over to Thundercracker, pinning his trinemate down as he covered is valve and released his spike. Thundercracker smirked, revealing his valve for his trineleader.

Skywarp lied down on his back where Starscream had just been and spread out his legs. Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, his servos in tight fists from uncertainty.

"Um… You sure you want this, Skywarp?"

The black Seeker shrugged. "You're part of the trine, Scree loves ya, and I'm willing to get fragged by a big spike. Or, would you rather have me in you?" He then gave the most devilish of smiles.

Skyfire's optics widened. "N-no, I'll spike you."

"Then get going, big guy!"

Skyfire glanced over at the other two Seekers, who were very much already into it, making weird sounds again as they bit and clawed at each other. Why did they always have to be so violent? He turned back to Skywarp, pulled the black Seeker closer, then took his spike, gently pushing it inside.

Skywarp gasped, not having been spiked by anyone except for his trinemates. He adjusted his lower end until he was comfortable, then wrapped his legs around Skyfire's hips.

"I see why Star likes you." He lustfully smiled.

Skyfire swallowed, placing his servos on the berth on either side of Skywarp's helm. He hesitated, then began to thrust, going slow and being very gentle. Skywarp didn't make a sound, reaching up and stroking Skyfire's chestplates. He cocked his helm, tracing the Autobot insignia.

"Harder. This isn't even as satisfying as my vibrator on the lowest setting."

Skyfire gave him a look. "I really didn't need to know that…"

Skywarp giggled. "Have you ever used one?"

If Skyfire was human, his faceplates would have been as red as Starscream's aft. "I-I-I… Um, I-I…"

Skywarp fluttered his wings. "Never used toys before?"

"Um, I…" He swallowed. "N-no…"

Skywarp wiggled his aft. "I'll show you that later. Come on, frag harder! Does Star frag you like this!?"

"Um… h-he… He has never spiked me. I've only spiked him."

"So, you've never been spiked?"

Skyfire slowly shook his helm, thrusting a little harder in vain hopes it would get Skywarp to stop talking.

"Well, we'll change that! Hah, harder, Sky! Come on! What do I look like? A femme? HARDER. And bite me. Growl. You're acting like you're fragging a corpse! Fight me a little. Pin me down. Slap my aft and tell me I'm naughty."

"That's where Starscream developed that habit…"

"I made him better."

"You ruined him…"

"I made him fun in the berth. You know, he used to be scared about fragging, kept thinking it would hurt and stuff, but I showed him the fun… _sinful_ side of it." He wiggled his optical ridges as he gave such a "oh, yeah" smile.

Skyfire rolled his optics, being silent as he just concentrated on thrusting into Skywarp. The black Seeker wasn't as tight as Starscream. He felt like he had been used a lot, while Starscream felt like he had only fragged a few times. Other than that, he felt pretty much the same.

Skywarp grasped Skyfire's chest and pulled him down, biting him harshly on the neck cables.

"Ow!" Skyfire jerked himself back, rubbing where he had been bitten. "W-why-?"

"Bite me back! Come on, Autobot… Show me your mean side!" Skywarp flicked his wings.

Skyfire hesitated, then leaned down and nibbled Skywarp's neck cables, feeling so awkward. Skywarp vented a sigh.

" _Bite_ me. Make it hurt." He growled. "And don't stop biting me no matter what I say."

"Don't you guys have a safe word?"

"I submit. That's it. Now, bite me."

Skyfire exhaled heavily, placed his jaws over the neck cable of the Seeker, hesitated, then bit down hard. Skywarp yelped, writhing beneath him as he grasped Skyfire's chestplates. He growled with gritted denta, flicking his wings. Skyfire paused, then bit the Seeker again, eliciting some more animalistic sounds as the Seeker struggled weakly against him.

"Slap my aft, then squeeze it." Skywarp commanded.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Are you for real? Slap my aft!"

Skyfire reached down, awkwardly feeling Skywarp's aft before giving it a firm smack. Skywarp whimpered, then fluttered his wings when his aft was groped.

"Keep biting me, molest my frame, and frag me hard. I want to feel the tip of your spike hitting my spark casing!"

"Uh, I…"

"DO IT!"

Skyfire just went with it, biting the Seeker on the neck cables and shoulder, hitting that very fine aft and squeezing it as he just thrust with all he had. Skywarp writhed, yelped, growled, and giggled throughout it, his wings fluttering and flicking.

Skyfire finally overloaded, filling Skywarp with his transfluid as he growled. Skywarp watched him, glaring at him.

"Keep going. I'm not there yet."

Skyfire gave him a look, not sure how he couldn't be. He slowly nodded, then resumed thrusting the Seeker. Skywarp reached up, pulled him down, and kissed him on the lip plates. He nipped Skyfire's lower lip plate before forcing his glossa into the shuttle's mouth. Then, he trailed his glossa over Skyfire's cheekplates, making such gross smacking sounds as he did so.

Suddenly, the vile, wretched creature that that Seeker was bit Skyfire on the olfactory sensor. Hard. Skyfire cried out, a mixture of surprise and pain, shoving the monster down as he jerked his helm back, energon leaking out from his wounded olfactory sensor.

"The hell was that for!?" He cried out, quickly pulling out of the Seeker and pushing him away. "No, get away. I don't want anymore of you for tonight."

Skywarp cackled, Skyfire's energon dripping down from the corners of his mouth. "Aw, but it was a love bite!" He innocently smiled.

"That was anything _but_ 'love!'" Skyfire screamed.

"Skywarp!" Starscream shrieked, suddenly upon his insane brother. "You do _not_ hurt my mate! He's mine to injure, not yours!"

"I was just playing, Scree." He replied matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders.

"To the corner. No more interface for you." The trineleader flared his wings, optics narrowed and glowing.

"But, Scree!"

Starscream's engine growled, his wings flicking. Skywarp swallowed, drooped his wings, and looked away. He folded his plates back over and crawled to the corner of the berth, pouting like a scolded child.

Starscream turned to his mate, kissing him on the lip plates. "I'm sorry about him… Should have remembered he's only for professionals…"

"No, he's insane." Skyfire grumbled.

"I know. I sometimes like that about him." Starscream kissed his mate again. "TC is gentle when he's being spiked. Have fun with him."

Skyfire vented a sigh, just wanting this over with. Starscream moved aside, allowing Thundercracker to get in front of the shuttle and lie down on his back. Skyfire glanced up at Skywarp who was sitting there hugging his knees, looking off to the side at the ground. He was definitely upset, more so than what he probably should be. Starscream had said he had trouble being chided. That it affected his anxiety. It made Skyfire feel some pity that he had gotten in trouble, but, then again the little punkaft should not have bitten him.

He turned back to Thundercracker, and went through the process of entering him and adjusting them both so they were comfortable. He leaned over the larger Seeker, resting his servos on either Side of Thundercracker's helm. He thrust into him, feeling that Thundercracker was definitely larger, and not very tight at all. He felt very good, actually.

The blue Seeker panted softly, his wings flicked, and optics narrowed. He looked more angry than anything else.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire asked slowly.

"I'm fine." Thundercracker grunted.

"He gets all aggressive when turned on." Starscream explained as he watched. "It makes him so sexy."

Well, that explained why Thundercracker always looked like he was about to beat the slag out of his trinemates whenever they bonded. That had to suck, really. To get all aggressive and angry whenever you were in the mood… Better than Skywarp who just became… psychotic.

"Not bad." Thundercracker grunted between pants. "A little harder, please."

Skyfire smiled slightly, not expecting manners from a Seeker when in the midst of fragging. He did as requested, soon leaning down and kissing Thundercracker on the lip plates.

Thundercracker kissed him back, his kisses surprisingly gentler than Starscream's. It was quite enjoyable, actually. So far, fragging Thundercracker was quite nice, not like that… kink monster in the corner.

The two overloaded after a couple of kliks, growling as the surplus energy flowed through their connected frames. Thundercracker fluttered his wings, removing the tickling energy from his wings, a habit he and Skywarp had picked up from Starscream.

"I enjoyed that." Thundercracker informed the shuttle softly. "Not a bad frag."

"Um, thanks…" Skyfire sheepishly smiled, slowly pulling out of the Seeker and folding his plates back over.

Thundercracker covered his intimacy as well, then sat up. "Better clean up so the sparklings can be returned." He looked up at Skyfire. "And an official welcome to the trine to you. I apologize for 'Warp's behavior. He's… special."

"He's adorable." Starscream chirped, cuddling next to Skywarp and kissing him. "Even if he's a complete pain-in-the-aft."

Skywarp vented a sigh, leaning into his trineleader's embrace.

Skyfire was relieved the trining was complete. Now he could just try and forget about the weird things Skywarp was doing and check on his olfactory sensor. Hopefully, he could avoid learning anything more concerning the black Seeker's fetishes.

He hoped, at least.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream sat in the Control Room working at his console, Skyblade sitting on his lap as Starfire sat on a chair pulled over next to him. The youngling contently played his videogames, a wire connected to his wrist so he heard all the sounds of the game, but no one else did. Skyblade was busy trying to eat a toy in the shape of a cube, his glossa sticking out the corner of his mouth as he nommed on it.

"I mean, it's been thousands of vorns, Soundwave." Starscream complained to the Communications Officer, having been going on for quite a while now, the other mech not having said anything yet. "Why won't he propose? Seriously?! He said to me when I was going to be executed by those Autobots that he wanted to propose and _I told him that I would say_ _'yes_!'"

Soundwave just nodded, politely listening to the Seeker's woes.

"I mean, how hard is it to propose? Not that hard. He can just set up something romantic, or nothing really. I don't care. But I want a proposal, Soundwave. Hey, I'm airing me grievances here. You _better_ be listening!"

"Soundwave: Listening. Why don't you propose to him?" Soundwave gave the Air Commander a look beneath his mask and visor.

"I don't want to! I want him to so I can be the one to say 'yes.' It just…" He looked up as he searched for the right words. "I don't know… I just always imagined that he would ask me and I would answer."

"Why don't you tell him that you want him to propose?"

"Because you're not supposed to do that!" He held his servos up, so frustrated right now.

Soundwave hesitated, not understanding any of this logic. "I… Ahem… Soundwave: Not sure why it cannot be done… Seeker Starscream: Need to communicate with mate. Skyfire: Clearly not getting it."

"You're telling me…" He vented a sigh. "I just want him to propose already and we _finally_ become Conjuges Endurae after a long, beautiful ceremony. You know, I wrote my vows out already for that. I just want to be able to say them to him now!"

"Just talk to him…" Soundwave started to sound annoyed.

"I _can't_ do that, Soundwave. He can't know how desperate I am for him to propose!"

"What's wrong with him knowing...?" He just gave him a puzzled look.

"Because that's not how it works!" Starscream rubbed over his faceplates. "Have you ever had a mech-friend? A femme-friend?"

Soundwave glanced at his cassettes, then turned to Starscream. "Negative."

"See, you don't understand the complications that arise when you have one! It's… Not so simple."

"Query: What is it like dating you..?" He asked slowly, just not understanding any of this.

"Loud." Starscream muttered. "In the berth, I mean." He vented another sigh before turning to Soundwave. "Why won't he propose?! We already have a healthy relationship in and out of the berth, two sons, and he's been fully accepted into my trine. All that's left is for him to propose! For us to join together! Why is this so hard!?"

"Why… don't you ask one of your trinemates to talk to him for you?"

"Because then he would know I told them to!"

"Pretend to write a journal entry and leave it out for him to 'accidentally' stumble upon." Rumble suggested. "And have in there all about you wanting him to propose."

"He knows I am against journals. A breach of security and personal experiences." The Air Commander grunted.

"Want us to tell him something?" Frenzy asked.

"No…"

"Watch a romantic film and when a character proposes to another just sigh all dreamily and say something like, 'I want that to happen to me.'" Buzzsaw said.

"That makes me seem desperate."

"You are…" Soundwave intoned dryly.

Starscream gave him a look. "At least I'm not single."

"At least I don't have drama."

"You are _snarky_ this morning."

"Soundwave: Always snarky."

"No, it's worse this orbital cycle."

"Talk to him."

"I can't do that!"

"You're hopeless then!"

Everyone in the room was surprised by Soundwave raising his vocalizer and sounding… Exasperated.

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "Could you..?"

"I _what_?" Soundwave was obviously clenching his denta behind that mask.

"Talk to him on my behalf?"

"Why should I?"

"Because… Deep down you secretly harbor platonic emotions for me."

Soundwave remained silent, just looking at the Seeker.

"What? Soundwave, we've been through a lot together. I know what you look like and even your favorite TV show to watch."

"Soundwave: Doesn't know what you mean."

"And I know your fetish."

"Seeker Starscream: Shut up."

"I won't blackmail on those things, yet. I just… We both know each other professionally and… unprofessionally. Can't we help each other out every once in a while?"

"What's in it for- ahem, Soundwave: Acquire anything in return?"

"My unconditional love and eternal gratitude."

"Seeker Starscream: On his own."

"Femmes. I'll get you femmes to frag. And Shanix."

"Soundwave: Does not need femmes."

"Soundwave! Reconsider!" Rumble and Frenzy exclaimed at once.

"Femmes with big breast plates." Starscream continued. "I'll take you to a brothel. I'll cover expenses. You and all your cassettes. And engex. And I won't attempt to hack your files for an orn."

"Just one orn..?"

"Two!" Starscream held up two digits.

Soundwave contemplated, thinking the matter over. His cassettes all closely watched him.

"I'll get Ravage a new scratching post. One in the shape of Optimus Prime. The birds can have a new perch as well. And the twins… Their own mini femmes to frag. And… Ratbat more whatever makes him happy."

"All because you want me to talk to your mech-friend…" Soundwave said slowly, just giving him a look.

"Yes. Just… I just need him to propose. That's all. Just… drop a major hint. Or something. But don't make me seem like the desperate one! And don't make it obvious I spoke to you about this!"

"Soundwave: Will think about it…"

"Please?" Starscream gave him his best "puppy-dog eyes."

Soundwave eyed him, biting his glossa as he thought. "Two orns. No hacking."

Starscream quickly nodded.

"And femmes and everything else for my cassettes."

Starscream nodded again. "Just… Nudge Skyfire in the direction I want him to go."

Soundwave uncharacteristically vented a sigh as he rubbed his mask. "Fine…" He grumbled.

Starscream's face lit up, a large smile spreading over his faceplates. "Thank you, Soundwave! You're the best." His wings madly fluttered.

Soundwave grumbled something under his breath about complicated relationships as he turned away. "Uh huh…"

"All my platonic love. Take it." Starscream pretended to be handing him something invisible.

"Soundwave: Doesn't want it."

"Take it!" Starscream shouted, his wings flicking and optics narrowed.

Soundwave hesitated, then reached over and acted like he took the invisible thing from the Seeker. Starscream wiggle his aft, smiling once again. Soundwave kept his servos clasps, moving two digits apart to peak inside.

"Can I see?" Frenzy asked.

Soundwave held his servos out and allowed the twins to look inside.

"Wow, his platonic love is black." Rumble commented.

"Probably like his spark." Frenzy nodded.

"Can I keep some to mess with?" Rumble asked.

Soundwave shook his helm, pulling his servos against his chest piece. "Negative. Too dangerous. Safe course of action: Put under lock and key."

"Protecting us from being potentially poisoned and killed by the dark forces of Starscream's corrupted spark?"

"Affirmative."

"Har har." Starscream grunted, wincing when Skyblade smacked him across the faceplates with a toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Starscream takes "morning after selfies" so he can use them later to embarrass Megatron. Mhmm!**
> 
> **Starscream also makes sure the morning after is fun by being so mischievous! Naughty, Star.**
> 
> **Secondary education would be their high school. Teen pregnancy can be stopped if kids are taught proper sex ed, to use birth control, to practice abstinence, and for all that peer pressure to stop and to learn to ignore it. Being a virgin is actually "cooler" than not. Wanna know why? Means you are safe with your body, won't be procreating when there are enough humans on this planet, and that you are responsible, waiting for the right time and person, if you ever decide to do it.**
> 
> **Star's sex tapes to Skyfire makes Megatron look bad because it makes him seem that he is allowing a whore to help him lead his army/cause. And, no one wants to follow a slut or someone who hires a slut. He could risk losing followers, especially since he kind of already as pissed a lot of people off by having a Seeker have such a high rank anyway.**
> 
> **"Take your Seeker for a ride." Star said that line to Skyfire in "Invictus" as well. :P**
> 
> **The vows of a Seeker kind of reflect them as a person. It's who they are and who they promise to be to their trinemates. I thought about Starscream's vow for a while, wanting to make sure it would be perfect. The perfect vow for the perfect Seeker. And almost everything he said he has broken. He's lied, he's been unfaithful, he's not kept his word fully to his trinemates or his mate. And it wasn't one time. He's broken everything multiple times for thousands of vorns. And Skywarp and Thundercracker have not broken theirs. They have remained faithful and true to their word to Starscream for all this time. So, yeah, they get pissed off at him, hurt him, and then hope that maybe Starscream would change. But he won't. He just keeps being pulled further and further away from them, the war and Megatron driving the trine apart.**
> 
> **It's so sad! :'(**
> 
> **Starscream thinking that fragging would hurt is from his past again. No, not a rape victim himself.**
> 
> **The scratching post in the shape of Prime is an idea of a scratching post I saw in the shape of Donald Trump. I want that for my kitty... Scratch that asshole's hideous mug right off...**
> 
> **WOMEN CAN PROPOSE. Okay, if you want to marry your man, don't wait on him. You can propose too! Women proposing isn't just for lesbians! Straight, bi, etc. women can propose as well! As long as you love your partner, they love you, you get along and treat each other right and want to spend the rest of your lives together, go for it. You don't need to "wait on a man."**
> 
> **Soundwave only breaks character when he is REALLY frustrated with Starscream. ;)**


	15. Caught in the Act

"I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, I'll keep choosing you." ~ Unknown.

"Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" ~ Pete Shelley, _Ever Fallen in Love_.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Starscream palmed the door open to his hab suite and quickly entered. Starfire walked beside him, snickering at his carrier.

Skyfire looked up from where he was tidying the place, his smile quickly vanishing. "Star? Sweetie?" He said slowly.

Starscream's optics were barely online, looking like he was about to cry. "Why, Skyfire? Wwhhhyyy?!"

Skyfire made a face, studying the scene before him. Starscream just stood there, holding Skyblade who had his waste tank open and waste covering his servos, arms, and lower body. Starscream had waste smeared all over his chest plates, abdominal plates, lap, servos, arms, and even his faceplates.

"I-I was just working a-and he opened his waste tank and just… It's everywhere. It's so warm. I… I need to shower. We need to shower. I-" He sounded so distraught, on the verge of being absolutely pathetic.

"Just… Go shower, sweetie. It's fine." Skyfire said gently. "Here, let me take Sky-"

"No." Starscream said sternly. "He got me dirty, no need to… J-just as you were." He held his youngest spawn close, walking towards the washroom.

Skyblade giggled, reaching his miniscule servos about and grasping his carrier's faceplates. Starscream didn't say anything, having just given up on life for the time being. He palmed the door open and walked in, venting an exhausted sigh. And it was at that moment that Skyblade managed to shove a waste covered servo into his carrier's mouth.

Skyfire glanced up at the loud string of curse words coming from the washroom following by gags and wheezes.

"I… Better get him something to make him feel better." The shuttle said. "Stay here, Starfire. I won't be long." He began to walk towards the door.

Starfire hopped onto the couch, contently playing his videogame on his datapad.

Skyfire walked out of the hab suite and made his way down the corridors, going towards mess hall. Perhaps there would be an energon cake or something he could give Starscream that would wash out the bad taste and make the love-of-his-life happy.

The Autobot passed some mechs, getting nervous now. They hated him for being an Autobot and he didn't have any Seeker escort. He hoped he could just make it safe to the mess hall and back without any altercation.

He turned a corner and stopped, getting uneasy. Soundwave stood there, having stopped when he saw the shuttle. On either of his shoulders was perched a bird, the other cassettes obviously safe inside of his chest compartment. The Communications Officer slightly cocked his helm to the side, his visor brightening slightly. The birds cawed and flapped their wings, keeping their helms close to that of their host's.

Skyfire swallowed. "Um, hi, Soundwave. J-just getting something from mess. Th-that's all." He stuttered, started to walk around the tapedeck.

"Shuttle Skyfire: Soundwave: Speak to you."

Skyfire froze, feeling his spark dropping. He slowly turned to the Decepticon officer, terrified that he was probably about to be sentenced to execution or something. "Y-yes?" He squeaked.

Soundwave paused, trying to figure out why Starscream was so crazy over this… Very opposite anything a Seeker would be after…

"Seeker Starscream: Spoke to Soundwave. Soundwave: Not supposed to inform Skyfire, but Soundwave doesn't give a slag. As long as Starscream shuts the hell up."

Skyfire gave him a puzzled look, not ever having heard him talk like that before. He only ever acted like a drone…

"Um, okay…" Skyfire said anxiously.

"Starscream wants you to propose to him already. He's impatient and has been nagging me to tell you to, in his own words, 'build some brass bearings,' for the past five orbital cycles. Just ask him already. Soundwave: Never had this conversation with you." He paused, cocking his helm to the side. "Skyfire: Thoughts clouded. Assume too much of Starscream. Seeker Starscream: Not all Skyfire believes him to be." He paused again. "Propose."

He then pivoted on a heel and silently walked away, the birds cawing back at the Autobot.

Skyfire dumbly stood there, not sure if he should feel angry about Soundwave saying that about his mate or happy that Starscream wants him to propose that badly. He faintly smiled, realizing that he really should propose to that sexy Seeker already. But what should he do? He needed to make sure it was romantic enough!

He'll figure something out.

* * *

Skyfire entered the hab suite, proudly carrying the cake. "Hey, Star, I brought you-" He stopped.

Starscream was lying on the couch, recharging peacefully as Skyblade lied on top of him, mouthing his carrier's cockpit. Starfire was still on the other couch playing his videogame.

"Is he alright?" Skyfire asked as he approached.

"Hmm?" Starfire looked up. "Oh, yeah, he's fine. He said he needed a nap and proceeded to pass out. Skyblade has been trying to online him."

Skyfire set the cake down on the small table and approached his lover. He gently stroked Starscream's helm, then pressed a kiss to his cheekplates. Starscream moaned softly in his recharge, but didn't online. Skyblade kicked his stubby legs, shoving a fist into his mouth and chewing. He smacked Starscream's cockpit with his other servo, giggling at the sound it made.

"Come on, let carrier rest." Skyfire said as he carefully picked up his son, eliciting a gurgled giggle from the little one.

Skyfire kissed the Seekerlet's cheekplates, smiling when Skyblade squealed and giggled, his one arm jerking back and forth.

"How about you help sire clean up carrier's desk? Wanna do that?"

Skyblade just kept smiling as he jerked his arm, his helm twitching a little. Skyfire kissed him again, proud to be the sire of him, even if he was a little different.

* * *

Starscream stroked the top of Skyblade's helm as the little one sat on his lap. The Air Commander was in a meeting with the other officers, having decided to bring Skyblade along and leaving Starfire with his sire. Skyblade had been crying a lot when Starscream tried to leave him behind, so might as well just let the little one tag along.

He was doing great, staying quiet and not having any fusses. He even "helped" his carrier by pressing the delete button on a datapad, erasing the presentation Starscream had prepared just for this meeting. Good thing his memory didn't fail him.

Onslaught was saying something when Skyblade suddenly started to cry, his faceplates scrunching up as coolant leaked from his optics. Starscream immediately picked him up, gently bouncing him as he tried to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, carrier is here. It's okay." The Alpha Seeker said softly.

Megatron rolled his optics. "Get that thing out of here." He growled.

"He wanted to come with me." Starscream glared at him.

"I don't want it here."

"He's still getting use to strangers. It's harder for him."

"He's a dumb Seeker. Everything is."

"Whoa, did you just mock a disabled sparkling?" Scrapper said surprise.

"What? No, I said that it's a Seeker and-" Megatron defended himself.

"Yeah, I don't like Seekers, but even I know you don't make fun of one for having a mental birth defect like retardation." Onslaught said before turning to Starscream. "Didn't mean that in an insulting way."

"And even if his mental capacity is different, he's still kind of cute." Skyquake pointed out.

"Yeah." There were nods of agreement from several other officers.

"Back to the topic of this meeting." Megatron vented an exasperated sigh.

Skyblade suddenly started back up again, screaming out his obvious abuse at the servos of his carrier for being ignored for all but two astroseconds.

Megatron wanted to hurt someone.

* * *

**Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire made his way back to the hab suite having spent most of the orbital cycle in Starscream's small lab. Ever since his mate showed him it he had been trying to spend some time relaxing in it. He couldn't do anything that could benefit the Decepticons, so he concentrated mostly on making helper drones and other non-aggressive things like that. It wasn't quite as much fun as helping Wheeljack create weapons and other amazing devices, but at least it kept his servos and processor busy.

He put in Starscream's code and entered the hab suite. He wasn't sure what it was he was looking at.

Starscream stood in front of his desk, his wrists tightly held and pulled behind him by Thundercracker who was fiercely thrusting into him, obviously hurting the Air Commander some by how much he was whimpering and scrunching up his faceplates. It was probably Thundercracker's vise-like grip on his trineleader's arms that kept Starscream from falling over as he leaned forward.

"Well?" Skywarp growled, grasping Starscream's mandible roughly, his faceplates in his trineleader's. "Where is she?"

Starscream flicked his wings, panting between gasps. "Go frag yourself." He snapped.

Skywarp slapped Starscream across the faceplates, causing him to whimper. "Wrong answer." He then grasped the top of Starscream's helm and forced him to look at him. "You like this, don't you? See, we aren't raping you, Seeker slut."

Starscream remained silent, just glaring at him. Skywarp slapped him again.

"The Seeker likes it. Frag him harder. Make him _scream_."

Thundercracker began to thrust even harder and faster, practically dominating Starscream. The tri-colored Seeker clenched his denta, whimpering as some static gathered in his optics.

"Ow, ow, ow, hah, o-ow..!" He whined softly, his wings as low as they could go.

Skyfire swallowed, wishing they would stop this role play and leave his mate alone.

"Want to talk now?" Skywarp asked dangerously.

"G-go to hell. Ow..!"

"Done with him?" Skywarp inquired the blue Seeker.

"Almost there." Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp crossed his arms, patiently waiting until Thundercracker finally overloaded, filling Starscream with his fluids. Starscream gasped, but didn't overload, just panting heavily.

"I think we need to move on with the interrogation. Raping him didn't solve anything but our lust." Skywarp said.

"Agreed." Thundercracker pulled out of Starscream before yanking him towards a couch.

Starscream obediently obeyed, allowing himself to be forced over an arm of the couch so his aft was up in the air. Skywarp worked on tying Starscream's wrists together as Thundercracker chained the ankles and knees. Once finished, Skywarp lied on the couch, scooting himself closer to Starscream until his crotch was in Starscream's face. He removed his codpiece, revealing his valve.

"You're going to pleasure me with your glossa as my friend teaches you some manners, Decepticon." Skywarp smirked.

Starscream flicked his wings. "I'm not some whore, Autobot."

Thundercracker lashed Starscream's aft with a bent over cable, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You were saying?" Skywarp cocked his helm.

Starscream swallowed, looked down, made a face, then tentatively began to lick around Skywarp's valve. Skywarp leaned back, an arm resting behind his helm as his other servo grasped the back of Starscream's helm. Thundercracker tapped the cable against Starscream aft just before giving it a brutal thrash. Starscream cried out, trying to control himself as he continued licking and kissing Skywarp's valve.

Skywarp moaned, grinning with his optics offline as he just enjoyed himself. Starscream's aft continued to get a vicious beating, soon becoming dented and burning with pain.

Skyfire felt so uneasy watching them. He sat down on the couch in the corner, deciding to wait on when Starscream probably needed him to barge in and rescue him.

It was a couple of kliks later and many, _many_ lashes to Starscream's aft and thighs before Skywarp finally overloaded. He fluttered his wings, stroking Starscream's helm.

"Clean me up, Decepticon." He purred.

Starscream just whimpered from the never ending smacks to his aft, pretty sure his sitting orbital cycles were a thing of the past. He lapped up all around and over Skywarp's valve, cleaning him spotless before swallowing. Skywarp sat up before getting off the couch, folding his codpiece over. He took the cable from Thundercracker and gestured for the larger Seeker to lie down.

Thundercracker did so, lying how Skywarp had and removed his own codpiece. Starscream swallowed, then whimpered when Skywarp began to rain down the evil blows to his suffering rear end. He opened his mouth and gave oral to Thundercracker's valve, his frame no longer twitching from the pain, just accepting it.

After Thundercracker had overloaded and been licked clean, the larger Seeker got up and covered his intimacy. Starscream just panted, trying to cool down his overheated systems. He yelped when the aft beating continued, this time with Thundercracker wielding the cable as Skywarp used a paddle. They soon had that malicious, cruel rhythm of theirs down where his aft never once received a moment's break from being struck.

He just buried his faceplates into the sofa, hoping that their arms would soon fall off.

It was nearly a breem later when they did cease, setting aside their weapons. Skywarp grasped Starscream's mandible, forcing him to look up.

"Well? Where is the large breast plated femme?!" He bellowed.

Starscream swallowed, then bit his lower lip plate. He was silent a moment before quietly speaking. "Fine… You win, Autobot. I-I'll talk. Just… don't hit me again."

Skywarp smiled evilly. "Where?"

"She's… The large breast plated femme is…" He swallowed, then looked over at the corner. "Right there."

Thundercracker and Skywarp turned, looking at Skyfire. Skyfire just gave them a confused look.

"Ew, I don't think I want her now…" Skywarp said slowly.

"Please, I've told you what you wanted to know. Now, let me go!" Starscream flicked his wings.

"You're our prisoner, slut." Thundercracker snarled as he grasped Starscream's neck.

"It won't be long before Megatron finds out my location and send in-"

"Megatron isn't coming for you."

"And your Prime isn't coming for you."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I just had to be snarky." Starscream shrugged.

"Well, we discovered the location of the large breast plated femme. Should we try to get anything else out of this spawn-of-a-glitch?"

Skywarp held his chin, thinking the matter over. "Wanna rape him some more?"

Starscream shook his helm. "No, my aft hurts too much."

"You sure?" Thundercracker raised an optical ridge.

"Yeah, let's give my aft a break. Please?"

"No."

Starscream vented a sigh. "I submit. Give me a chance to relax."

"Fine…" Skywarp vented a sigh, going over and helping Thundercracker untie their trineleader.

Starscream slowly got up, rubbing over his sore aft. "Primus, you guys certainly gave it to me…"

The other two Seeker's kissed Starscream on either cheekplates simultaneously, their wings fluttering. Starscream fluttered his own, kissing Thundercracker and then Skywarp back.

"Love you two, afts." He smiled.

"Love you more, Scree." Skywarp hugged him.

"Love everything about you." Thundercracker kissed Starscream on the lip plates.

"You two are so perfect. Minus you beating my aft… Wanna just cuddle now? Probably should order the Rainmakers to bring back my creations…"

"I'll call Acid Storm. You go and relax." Thundercracker said, nudging Starscream along.

"Mhmm, fine." Starscream walked away from his brothers and made his way to his mate. "My aft is killing me." He groaned once he reached the shuttle.

"I imagine so." Skyfire gestured for the Seeker to sit on his lap.

Starscream made a face, then carefully did so, growling some from the pain. He leaned into Skyfire's chassis, snuggling against him. Skyfire stroked Starscream's wings, then massaged his backplates. Starscream offlined his optics, relaxing into his lover's soothing touches.

"I love you." He said softly.

"Love you, more." Skyfire kissed the top of Starscream's helm.

Starscream remained silent, just enjoying his mate's presence. Then, he perked his wings and looked up. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Skyfire asked, hoping it wasn't about proposing. He was going to do that, he just was still trying to figure out what he could do to make it special for his lover, all while being locked on this ship.

"So, I need to go with Soundwave to Cybertron for something. My trine is coming with me and I don't want to leave you behind. So, you'll come with us, and so will Nacelle, Slipstream, Nightstrike, and Nighthawk. They will watch the mechlings while we go out and do some things on Cybertron. Sound good?"

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, having seen Cybertron only through videos and pictures since being saved from the ice. He wanted to go, but knew it was nothing but ruins and desolation. But, the way Starscream put it didn't make it seem like he had much of a choice.

"Um, sure. I'll tag along. When do we leave?"

Starscream smirked. "09:00 tomorrow."

* * *

The trip on Astrotrain had not been fun. No, he kept complaining. Skyblade had cried through much of it, only calming down when Starscream held him and told him stories about being in the Science Academy with Skyfire. Starfire had played his videogames or wrestled with Skywarp, Thundercracker had just sat there looking pissed off, and Soundwave looked more like a statue with his cassettes all recharging inside of him. That guy freaked Skyfire out so much…

When they had landed on Kaon, Skyfire had been greeted by the harsh reality that was the current state of his home planet. The ruins, decay, pollution, fog, everything was just wrong.

Starscream had been quick to send the Seekerlets away with their sitters. He led the group out of the walled base and into the rest of the city. Empties roamed the streets, watching them pass by. Skyfire was glad he was with Seekers. He certainly did not feel safe with some of the looks those homeless people were giving him.

They finally stopped outside of a large building, to which Starscream palmed the door open. They all entered and Skyfire's optics widened.

Loud music was playing as bright, multi-colored lights flashed about. Mechs were being served engex at a bar as thin plated femmes danced on stages and poles, spinning and showing off their codpieces to lustful mechs watching them. More femmes were giving lap dances, table dances, serving mechs drinks, and collecting Shanix as it was tossed at them.

"Here." Starscream unsubspaced a large bag and handed it to Soundwave. "Have fun. Come to me if you desire more."

Soundwave gave a small inclination of his helm before walking way. He opened the bag, looking at how much Shanix was inside, feeling his cassettes getting excited within him.

Starscream turned to his trinemates, unsubspacing two bags and handing them to them. Then, he unsubspaced another bag and gave it to Skyfire. Skyfire swallowed, hesitantly taking it.

"Let's get something to drink first." The Alpha smirked.

"Slag yeah." Skywarp giggled.

Skyfire just followed them to the bar, feeling so uncomfortable. The Seekers all sat down on stools, Skyfire awkwardly sitting beside Thundercracker. He looked around the club, watching the femmes interacting with the mechs, seeing how they moved their frames and how the mechs reacted. It was… sinful.

"Hey, Sky!"

Skyfire whipped his helm around, the three Seekers all looking at him. A bar tender was there, having already heard what the Elite Trine wanted and was waiting for the shuttle.

"Yes?" He dumbly articulated.

"What do you want to drink, sexy aft?" Starscream inquired.

"Um, I'm fine-"

"No, you're drinking, Sky. Come on, it's relaxation time. I'm buying. Whatever you want. It doesn't have to be strong."

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, thinking it over. Well, a small drink couldn't hurt.

"Um, just… Carbonated energon… one shot. I really don't want anything strong."

"You heard him. Get to it." Starscream shooed the bar tender away.

Thundercracker and Skywarp leaned over and kissed Starscream's cheekplates simultaneously, eliciting a wing flutter from their trineleader.

"All of them are whores at this location, correct?" Skywarp asked.

"Most are. They have a few reserved for exotic dancing only, but if you pay enough you can get them." Starscream answered as he picked at the bar top.

"Eh, sometimes I like to steal my joy." Skywarp smirked.

The bartender soon returned and handed them their drinks, having to reach over the bar. Skyfire wasn't sure why it was so wide or why there was a support pillar right there on it… Wait…

"A toast to us?" Starscream smiled as he held up his glass.

"A toast to the sexy turbofox." Skywarp giggled.

"I can get down with that." Starscream chuckled, taking a drink from his glass.

The other two Seekers drank from theirs, then they switched their glasses and drank from each others'. Skyfire raised an optical ridge, not sure why they were doing that.

He looked up when a pair of long, thinned, and high-heeled legs came in view. They stood there on the bar before them, so close to Starscream. The Air Commander sipped from the cube he currently held, his optics never leaving the fine thing before him. Skyfire held his glass a little tighter, wanting to melt into the ground.

The long, dainty digits wrapped around the pole as she circled around it, giving them a clear view of her entire body. She was certainly gorgeous, and so thin. Then, she lifted herself up and spun around the pole, her legs spread out before her before she wrapped then around the pole and began to climb higher. She continued to perform for them, showing off her strength, agility, and balance. Spinning around, splitting, and provocatively moving her body in such a pleasing manner.

She finally landed back onto the bar, lowering herself down and extending her knees out to the Seekers. Then, she spread them apart, showing them her codpiece. She smirked just before removing it, her valve in full view.

Skyfire would have been red in the face if he had been organic. He looked away, as the Seekers only looked closer. Shanix was out of their servos and at her peds in an instant, and she snatched it up before anyone else could.

Once subspaced, she rolled backwards, sitting on her aft as her legs were bent on either side of her. She then stood up, her servos feeling down her sides, then returned to dancing on the pole.

Skyfire sipped a little bit of his drink, hoping it would distract him from the licentious behavior. Skywarp and Starscream soon finished off their engex and had a second round, while Thundercracker was only halfway done with his. Once those two were completed with the second round, Starscream tossed a large sum of Shanix at the dancer, then stood up. His trinemates instantly got up with him, Thundercracker taking his almost finished drink with him. Skyfire got up, hoping they were getting ready to leave.

He was wrong.

They went deeper into the club, following the Air Commander. Skyfire soon found himself sitting on a large seat, the other Seekers all having their own as well. And then more femmes came to them.

Each Seeker soon had a curvaceous, sultry femme on them, moving their bodies in a passionate manner to show off their slim frames and flexibility. The Seekers kept their servos to themselves, enjoying their lap dances.

Skyfire nearly jumped when a femme crawled onto his lap and began to touch his chest plates. Then, she started to move her figure in that erotic dance, making him so uncomfortable. He swallowed, wishing this would end or something right away.

"Give him another!" Starscream called out. "He has a big enough lap!"

Skyfire died on the inside.

Another femme was on his lap, the two of them bouncing, touching themselves, and just being so… naughty.

"S-Star, I-I don't think-" He started, but the Alpha Seeker only gave him a dismissive wave.

"Sky, enjoy yourself. And tip them well." He fluttered his wings.

Easier said then done…

Skyfire swallowed, waiting until the femmes were finished then quickly gave them some Shanix each. He was glad when they walked away, leaving him peacefully alone for whatever brief moment he had.

The Seekers had several lap dances each before they suddenly began to whisper to each other. Starscream turned to Skyfire after some discussion with his brothers.

"Love?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Skyfire asked.

"So, which is your favorite?"

"My favorite…?"

"Femme. Which femme do you think is the hottest?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Look at them and tell me which one you like."

Skyfire hesitated, not sure what kind of game this was. He surveyed the room, noting each femme before finally speaking. "Well, they're all beautiful. Nothing compared to you, of course. Um… That yellow and turquoise femme is… Really pretty."

Starscream looked, perking his wings when he saw her. "Alright. And we picked out ours."

"Picked out..?" Skyfire said slowly as he eyed his mate.

"Skywarp, fetch them." Starscream gave a small gesture with his servo.

The black Seeker instantly disappeared in a flash of purple. It wasn't long before he returned with four femmes, shoving a red one at Starscream, an orange one at Thundercracker, the turquoise one at Skyfire, and taking a purple one for himself. The Seekers were rough with their femmes, holding them firmly and not letting them go.

Skyfire didn't touch his femme other then to help her stand on her peds. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She didn't say anything, just nervously looked at him before glancing over at the others.

"So, we can do this one of two ways." Starscream purred as he sexily smirked, grasping his femme by the mandible. "I pay you and you let me have my way, or," He perked his wings. "I just take what I want."

"Yeah, and there's no option that you _don't_ get some Seeker in you." Skywarp cackled, his wings fluttering.

"If you ask nicely and pay enough, I'll service you." The orange one said firmly to Thundercracker.

The blue Seeker simply held up his bag of Shanix. "Show me the room. And it better be large enough to accommodate all of us."

"Please, I rather not-" The red one started, but Starscream grasped her neck.

"You get paid, or you don't. But you will service me one way or another." Starscream growled.

Skyfire's optics widened. "Star, w-what are you saying? Y-you can't-"

"I can do whatever I want, Sky." Starscream gave him a dismissive wave before standing up and yanking the femme with him. "Show us the room, femme." He ordered Thundercracker's femme.

She stood up and began to walk towards the back, the Seekers following with their prey in tow. Skyfire was behind them, leaving the turquoise femme behind. They went through a door, climbed some stairs, and arrived on a large room with a berth and couch. Thundercracker took his femme and pulled her to the berth, not giving her any chance for arguing. Skywarp yanked his to the berth as well, pinning her down as she struggled.

"Please, please don't." She said softly. "I-I only do it with certain-"

"Shut up and _open_ , glitch!" He shouted.

Skyfire shook his helm, horrified of what they were doing. "Skywarp, don't. Leave her alone!"

"Sky, let him have some fun." Starscream grunted as he pushed his femme over the arm of the couch and grasped at her codpiece.

"No! I'm show only! I-I-I don't-" She started, but Starscream simply shoved her faceplates into the couch to silence her.

"Remove your codpiece or else I will." He growled, his wings flaring.

"Starscream, _stop_!"

The Decepticon second finally looked up at his mate, ignoring the crying thing trembling beneath him. "What is your problem, Skyfire?"

"M-my problem? You're raping someone!" He bellowed as he threw his servos up.

"I haven't raped her, _yet_. And she'll love it." He smiled sexily. "What femme _wouldn't_ want me to frag them?"

"I would want you to frag me!" Skywarp giggled, removing his femme's codpiece and forcing a digit into her valve, ignoring her crying out.

"Stop it, Skywarp!" Skyfire shouted.

"No."

Thundercracker watched, already inside of and humping his femme.

"Skyfire, you need to relax. The purpose of these femmes is to be used and pleasure us." Starscream shrugged. "Harsh reality."

The purple femme screamed as Skywarp got rougher with her, then removed his own codpiece. The red femme was bawling loudly, trying to escape, but Starscream was simply too strong. Skyfire ran over and grasped Skywarp by a wing, yanking him away from the femme.

"Leave her be!" He cried out furiously.

"Primus! Sky! What is your malfunction!?" Skywarp punched at him.

"The Autobots have made him think such weak thoughts. Ignore it." Starscream shrugged, getting the femme's codpiece removed and groping her intimacy.

"Let her go, Starscream." Skyfire pointed a digit at him, his other servo still holding Skywarp's wing tightly.

Thundercracker just kept thrusting into his femme, watching the drama unfold.

Starscream flicked his wings at his mate, then removed his own codpiece and got ready to penetrate the scared femme. Skyfire surprised everyone with how quickly he moved, grabbed Starscream's wing, and then yanked him away.

"Hey!" Starscream yelped, spinning around and kicking his lover in the leg. "What the slag is your problem!?"

"You can go." He said to the femmes he had just saved. "Please, before they try anything else."

They quickly started to leave, the purple one stopping and looking back at the one with Thundercracker.

"Go on. I'm fine." The orange one waved her away. "He's not all that bad."

Skyfire waited until the two femmes were gone before facing his mate again. His angry expression dissipated, leaving a shocked and sad face behind. "What… Who are you? What happened to the Starscream I fell in love with? He never would rape someone." He said softly, swallowing at the end.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Primus… You're being overly dramatic. Let it go."

"YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE SOMEONE! SHE WAS BEGGING YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"So what? I do as I please. She just needs to realize that she's lucky if I choose her as my pleasurebot." He shrugged, no regret in his vocalizer.

Skyfire's lower lip plate trembled, having such a hard time understanding what had happened to his precious Starscream. "You don't have the 'right' to harm anyone." He said quietly.

Starscream looked up at him. "Actually, I do. And I'll take whoever I want. Just how things are done."

Skyfire felt his spark dropping. He didn't know who this Seeker was. What had they done to his best friend? He once detested hurting people…

"I don't know you." He said before releasing the two Seekers and walking out of the room.

Starscream perked his wings, watching him leave. "Skyfire? Skyfire, come on! It's just some femme!" He then flicked his wings. "Fine! Be a slagging killjoy! More for me!"

The other two Seekers remained silent, the only sound was the clanging of Thundercracker's pelvic area against the aft of the femme. Starscream crossed his arms and turned his back to the door, his wings flared.

"I go next." He growled, not looking at his brothers.

* * *

The next two orbital cycles were not the easiest. Skyfire stayed with his sons as the Elite Trine and Soundwave kept going out to brothels and clubs. And every night they came back smelling like transfluids and debauchery. He couldn't even look Starscream in the optic, and didn't allow him to touch their sons until after he had showered for a prolonged period of time. Starscream would try to talk to him, but Skyfire didn't say a word, just concentrated on the Seekerlets.

The fly back to earth was also tense. Skyfire sat on the far end of Astrotrain while Starscream was left alone in the front with his sons, his wings low and not sure what to do to make his mate happy.

Nothing was even said when they arrived home. They returned to their hab suite, Starscream did some work at his desk, then they all retired to their berths. Skyfire did get in berth with his family and held Starscream with their sons between them, but didn't say anything. Starscream clutched his mate, wanting to say something, but decided against it. Perhaps just being quiet and giving the shuttle space was the best option for now. He couldn't stay mad at him forever, right?

He just wanted him to talk to him, to do something. If not for him… At least for their sons. They didn't deserve to grow up with creators who didn't get along. No one did. And he was too familiar with such things.

Hopefully things would be better soon.

* * *

**Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire was in Starscream's lab toying with another drone he had built. This drone was a gift for Starfire, something for him to play with and keep him company. He was trying to make it look like a turbofox, but the design process was a little difficult given how little supplies the Constructicons would lend him. Maybe he could get Starscream to order them to give him better parts.

But, then there was Starscream… He hadn't said a word to that Seeker in the past two orbital cycles. He just was so angry with him. His "perfect" Star was trying to rape someone! How many others had he raped? What had happened to him? He used to be so against that and just…

He wasn't his Starscream…

Skyfire vented a sigh, rubbing a servo over his faceplates. Of how angry he was at his mate, he still loved him. Still saw the good in him. He needed to talk to him. If anyone could get his old Starscream back it was him. He had to convert his mate, to teach him how to be good all over again. To make him realize that he had to right to harm others just because he felt like it.

And he would not allow Starscream to teach their creations to be like that. Starfire and Skyblade will have perfect manners and be compassionate to all. And the same would be for any other creations they may have.

Other creations? Yes… He wanted more. Maybe one or two more, but nothing more than that. Starscream wanted eight, but that would be too much, unless they really spaced them out. With Seeker population so low, it made sense Starscream would want a lot, but they had to be realistic of what they could handle, especially if the war continued for quite some time. And they had to be fair to the sparklings. Not everyone wants to grow up during wartime, living off low supplies, and their sire hated by everyone around all because he believes the ideologies of the other side.

Primus, that Seeker… He needed to go talk to him. Nothing would get solved with the silent treatment. Damn, why did Starscream have to teach him that?

He set aside the drone and stood up. Starscream was probably still working in the Control Room so he would go over there and try to have a private talk. And once they got through this he could concentrate on setting up something romantic and proposing to his lover.

He smiled faintly as he stepped out of the lab. The thought of proposing to Starscream both scared and excited him. He just imagined Starscream's faceplates, so happy and surprised. He should get him a gift for when he proposed.

He just really needed to have his Starscream back, to hold that Seeker and make love to him. To kiss him and whisper sweet nothings to him. And to see that adorable smile of his.

The Autobot walked down the corridors, getting a little anxious as he neared the Control Room. The first thing he would do will be to hug his mate from behind and then kiss him on the cheekplates. Yeah, and whisper to him how much he loved him followed by another kiss. Then, he'll tell him that they need to talk. That should be perfect. And hopefully they get through the talk without shouting or arguing and could just cuddle, kiss, and maybe have some adult time together to make up for it. Apology interface. Something Starscream found himself always giving out to his trinemates and mate. That Seeker just couldn't stay out of trouble.

Skyfire smiled at that. His lovely, little Seeker was always up to something. Even back in the Science Academy Starscream was getting in trouble whether with him or a professor.

Oh, that Seeker. That incredible, amazing, perfect (well, almost), gorgeous, sexy, and just… his. That Seeker was his and no one else's. No, not a spark could take that Seeker from him. He had first dibs, he had won him over, and now the only thing between their love was some disagreement that Skyfire would help him with. Yes, this was their only fault and then they would be so happy together. Forever and always, until the bitter end.

Skyfire palmed open the door to the Control Room, eager to see that precious Seeker of his. He took one step in before he stopped, his optics widened, and mouth hung open. He felt like his spark had just dropped into his bowels, and the neck cables in his throat tightened so much he couldn't cycle air.

Starscream was certainly here… on Megatron's lap. The tyrant sat on his throne, him and his Second the only other ones in the room. The gunformer was roughly biting, kissing, and licking Starscream's neck cables, all while his large, ebony servos squeezed, grasped, and groped the Seeker's chest piece. Feeling him. Savoring him. Starscream's helm was lolled back on Megatron's shoulder, his optics offline. He was softly gasping , moaning, and even hissing when he was bitten too hard. One blue servo reached up and held the side of Megatron's helm while the other was lowered to touch just the inside of his thigh.

Skyfire swallowed when he saw it. The large, thick, and very hard spike of Megatron's inside of his lover, his mate. Thrusting, tearing, pounding into him as Starscream moved his hips up and down. Up and down onto that spike of another mech. Moaning as he slammed himself down, gasping as he pulled himself up. His transfluid covering their thighs and codpieces. Dripping to the throne and down to the floor.

"Oh, oh, yes, my lord." Starscream moaned. "Oh, ahh, y-yes!"

"Shut up, Seeker." Megatron growled, a servo reaching up to grasp Starscream's throat.

The Air Commander simply smirked, his one servo grabbing Megatron's helm and forcing it to lift. The two were soon savagely kissing one another, glossas intertwined and Starscream nipping his superior's lip plates.

Megatron's servos lowered to tightly grab the flyer's waist, forcing him to go faster up and down.

"Little brat." Megatron said dangerously.

Starscream's smirk grew. "I am yours."

"Another word and I will throw you against the wall and take you."

"Is that a threat, hah, or a promise, my leader?"

"Keep talking. It's not too early to tie you to a berth and frag you _properly_."

"Nnngh, shouldn't I be _punished_ first, Mighty Megatron?"

"Do you ever do as you're told, Starscream?"

"Not when my lord secretly enjoys it."

Megatron smiled. "I do."

Starscream gasped when Megatron bit his neck cable much harder than before, causing energon to ooze out. The Alpha Seeker shivered when the tyrant slowly licked at the wound before nibbling once more.

Starscream's helm moved to the side, making it easier for Megatron to access his neck. His optics barely online, simply allowing the warlord to do as he pleased with him. Then, he saw him.

His optics were suddenly wide, his frame tense, and silent. He lifted his helm up slightly and just looked at Skyfire with the most horrified expression his faceplates could make. Megatron noticed the Seeker's change and ceased his thrusting. He looked up, optics narrowed and a scowl on his visage.

"S-Sky, this-this isn't what it looks like!" Starscream said quickly, starting to tremble.

"It's _precisely_ what it looks like." Megatron grunted, his arms wrapping around his Second's waist possessively.

Skyfire was silent, his wings drooping, servos wringing, and looking like a kicked puppy. He swallowed before taking a step back. Starscream reached down and grabbed Megatron, squeezing tightly. The tyrant growled, but pulled out. He removed his arms and allowed the smaller mech to leap off his lap and take several hasty steps away. The Seeker was trembling, wings lowered, and looking so uncertain. He quickly folded his codpiece back in place and approached his mate. He stopped before him, opened his mouth to say something, but quickly clamped it shut and walked out of the room.

Skyfire watched him leave, not sure how to take this unfaithfulness. He looked back at Megatron, who seemed completely neutral. The warlord leaned back in his throne, slung a leg over an arm of the throne, propped an elbow on the other throne arm, and rested his helm on an ebony servo. His free arm he lifted up, the servo still covered in Starscream's transfluid. The tyrant glanced at Skyfire, as if to make sure he was watching, before proceeding to meticulously lick the sticky liquid off his digits. As he did so, he glanced at Skyfire again from the corner of his optics.

Skyfire's optics narrowed, his servos clenching. He pivoted on a heel and stomped out, a mixture of pure anger and extreme hurt. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry. He had never felt so betrayed, so pissed off, so sad.

He followed his mate through the corridors of the ship, neither saying a single word. Finally, the Air Commander stopped walking when they had entered some rarely used storage room. He just stood there, wings lowered, hugging himself.

Skyfire swallowed, not sure what to do at this point. "Star..?"

"Please…" Starscream said in almost a whisper, his optics looking at the ground. "Please, don't…"

"Don't what? I just… Why, Starscream?"

"I just… I'm sorry…" Starscream said in the same tone.

"It didn't look like he was raping you. You seemed to have been enjoying it." Skyfire said curtly, his wings raised. "Were you?"

"It wasn't rape. I consented. I…" He vented a loud exhale. "I wasn't cheating. I would never cheat."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing."

Starscream swallowed. "I know… I know that I shouldn't be doing that. I'm sorry, Sky. I'm-Primus, I'm sorry." He said as coolant tears started to pour from his optics.

"Why? Why were you doing it? Why with him?" Skyfire's vocalizer started to raise. "Why with the one who beats you?! Who humiliates you in front of everyone?! Who doesn't give a _damn_ about you or your family?! _Why_!?"

"Please, please, don't yell." Starscream swallowed, suddenly terrified of losing Skyfire. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Starscream trembled when powerful servos touched his shoulders and spun him around. He shouldn't have, but he flinched. He was so use to being treated with pain for his mistakes that a few hard kicks and punches was the least he deserved. But they never came. Never from him. Instead, he felt lip plates against his, and loving servos holding him close. He started to cry, being so foolish as to believing even for an astrosecond that his mate would ever hurt him. He had nothing to fear from the perfection that was his lover.

"Starscream," The words were so gentle. So loving. No anger in them. "I love you. I love you so _much_. You are my world. My everything. I can't imagine my life without you. Without your beautiful face or that bright smile. I _need_ you, Star. I can't live without you."

"Please, don't…" Starscream said in almost a whisper.

"Star, I just want to, _need_ to know why you did that. Why were you fragging him? Why did you-" He swallowed. "Why did you cheat?"

Starscream just looked into those large, hurt optics of the shuttle's. How could anyone be cruel to the owner of those?

"I didn't cheat." He said softly. "I didn't cheat. I promise I didn't."

"You were cheating, Star. Please, just tell me why." Skyfire swallowed, trying to control his emotions.

"I-I wasn't… I swear I wasn't. I love you, Sky. I love you, a-and 'Warp, a-and TC. I wasn't cheating." He said quickly, not wanting to tell the truth of why he was so comfortable about interfacing with Megatron.

"Star…" Skyfire paused, getting irritated with how Starscream was avoiding the question. " _Why_ were you doing it with that monster?" He almost growled out.

Starscream felt his neck cables tighten, making it hard for him to speak, coolant still leaking from his optics. "I wasn't cheating. I-I just… I wanted to make him happy."

"Why that way?"

"I-I-I-"

"Aren't Seekers supposed to only interface with their trinemates?"

"Yes, but, I-"

"But _what_?"

Starscream swallowed. "I… He… We… I didn't cheat. I swear I don't love him! I don't. We don't. We're not a thing. S-strictly business."

"So fragging is 'business?'" He narrowed his optics.

"No, it's… No, we… I… I didn't cheat."

"Starscream…" He removed his servos from the Seeker, slowly clenching them. "Why. Were. You. Fragging. Him?" He demanded between clenched denta.

Starscream took a step back. "I…" He looked down, wings drooping. "I wasn't cheating…"

"You know what," Skyfire stood up. "Why don't you come talk to me when you get your story straight, because what I saw in there," He pointed down the corridor from where they had come. "Most _certainly_ was _cheating_!" He shouted the last word.

Starscream flinched back. "I-I didn't… Please… Don't leave me…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

Skyfire just turned and stormed out of the storage room and down the corridor. Starscream froze, his spark dropping. He felt like he had just lost everything. He started to go after his mate, to scream and beg for forgiveness, but he was struck by a sudden urge to just flee and get away. He stopped, glancing from the back of his departing mate to the way they had come. Finally, he just turned and ran back to the Control Room, forced the door open, raced to the elevator, punched the button, and allowed it to take him up. Once it open, he ran out, transformed, and flew off into the darkening sky, breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

Skyfire entered the hab suite and walked to the center couches. He sat down on one, not looking at anyone. Skywarp sat on the opposite couch trying to help Skyblade learn how to build a wall with blocks as Starfire sat on the same couch as his sire. The Seekerlet perked his wings when he noticed his creator's expression.

"Sire? Is everything alright?" He asked slowly, perking is little wings.

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate as he shook his helm. "No, sweetie. Things are not alright." He choked out, trying to keep from breaking down as coolant threatened to leak out.

Starfire set aside his datapad and scooted over to the shuttle. He hugged him best he could, giving a small flutter of his wings. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, you can't. But thanks for asking." He gently stroked his son's backplates.

Skywarp cocked his helm, eyeing the Autobot. "What's wrong?"

Skyfire looked up at him. "I-I'll talk to you later."

Skywarp lowered his wings slightly before turning back to his nephew. Skyblade was busy setting all of his blocks and toys in a straight line, his arm occasionally jerking back and forth, and his helm giving a twitch every so often.

Thundercracker entered the hab suite, his wings held high. He went straight to Skywarp and gave his trinemate a peck on the lip plates, eliciting a wing flutter from the black Seeker. An ebony servo stroked one of Skywarp's wings, giving the wingtip a light tug. The larger Seeker turned to Skyfire, perking his wings.

"What's wrong with you?" He inquired, noting Skyfire's dejected expression.

The Autobot looked up, biting his lip plate. "Can we talk in private?"

Thundercracker raised an optical ridge, then nodded. He gestured towards his berthroom before walking that way. Skyfire patted Starfire's helm as he stood up and followed the blue flyer. Once he was inside the berthroom Thundercracker locked the door behind them.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Starscream." Thundercracker grunted, leaning against his desk as he crossed his arms.

Skyfire sat down on the berth, slowly nodding his helm. "I… I saw him doing something that…" He swallowed, looking down as he wrung his servos. "Something hurtful…"

Thundercracker eyed him. "What was he doing?"

"I-I… I went to the Control Room to talk to him and I saw him… He was…"

Thundercracker's wings slowly flared, his optics narrowing some. "He was fragging Megatron, wasn't he?"

Skyfire looked up at him, realizing this wasn't the first time Starscream had done this. "Yes." He whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "Where did that whore go?" He growled.

"I-I don't know. I-I was talking to him, trying to figure out why he would… And I just left him… I-I don't know what to do." He swallowed, static collecting in his optics.

Thundercracker watched him a moment before speaking. "You are mine, and I am yours. I will be true to you and only you. To love you, to cherish you, to be faithful, honorable, courageous, generous, kind, loving, understanding, and humble. To be yours through the hard times, as well as the easy. To pick you up when you are hurt, to support you when you are struggling, to lead you through the darkness, to help you in your direst joor. To be your foundation of hope, love, and peace. To never surrender when you need me to fight by your side against any and all enemies. To defend you even when there is no hope. To never flee, to never cower, to never hide. To be everything you ever needed in a friend, a lover, a brother. To be yours and only yours. To fly by your side until no more, and to never betray your trust. To never falter. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none." He paused. "Starscream's vow… Beautiful, isn't it?"

Skyfire looked up at him, slowly nodding. "Yes…" He choked out.

"Yeah, I thought it was perfect when I first heard him say that to me. After Skywarp and I took his virginity and claimed him as ours. One of the best orbital cycles of my life, when I trined Starscream." He flared his wings out as he paused. "And every one of those words was a lie. He has recited that vow to 'Warp and me thousands of times, and every time I thought he would stay true to them. But, he only continued to break them." He studied Skyfire for a moment before continuing. "This wasn't Starscream's first time with Megatron. Those two have been having an affair since the early parts of the war. Sometimes they interface eight times an orn, or they may go some stellar cycles without it. And they do more than simply frag one another."

Skyfire's neck cables tightened, his spark dropping once again, feeling that "butterfly" effect in his fuel tank. "Th-they've been… W-why?" He asked softly, coolant pooling in his optics.

"Starscream never gives me a straight answer as to why he frags Megatron, but I have my suspicions. Before the war began, Megatron was a miner who wrote several polemics that he combined together to write _'Towards Peace_.' Starscream had been keeping up with his writings, wanting a way to find equality for Cybertronians himself. When Megatron was a gladiator, Starscream was his biggest fan. It was during that time that Starscream killed Skycutter for the Alpha position. And it was only stellar cycles before he pledged his life to Megatron after Soundwave came to him with a proposition." Thundercracker was silent a moment, recalling that time. "I was against it. I didn't believe that Megatron could make the world a better place, but I had no choice but to follow my trineleader. That was a rough time between us. I was dominated sometimes seven times an orbital cycle for simply suggesting that we avoid Megatron. And… There was some other physical discipline." He flicked his wings. "Starscream idolized Megatron then, and I think he still does. He threw himself on the ground the first time he met him. 'I pledge my allegiance undying.' That was the very first coherent sentence Starscream uttered to him. And Starscream just… continued to worship him. When Megatron began to beat him and… abuse him Starscream started to act like he hated him, that he wanted him dead, but there's more going on than that. I wish I knew all the details of their relationship, but I know that it's not a love relationship. They aren't fragging because they want to be Conjunx Endura. They frag to get something from the other."

"Such as?"

"Well, Starscream will give himself to Megatron in order to get Megatron to give him things, approve of plans, to ensure that Megatron doesn't harm any of the Seekers. Starscream claims that Megatron has never once raped him, but I… I don't know. I don't trust Megatron, and I wish I trusted Starscream."

"And he doesn't talk, does he?"

"You know he never does. Why do you think 'Warp and I beat the slag out of his aft all the time? He's an unfaithful, lying slut. He's lucky he trined us. Any other Seeker would have left him and Alphas without a trine don't last too long."

"That's why he made that deal with you. So you wouldn't leave him."

"Partly. He also is an aft all the time. He's not humble, kind, or really anything he promised to be towards us. We love him anyway because… We remember what he was like before Megatron ever showed up. Before he was taken from us by that fragger and this damn war."

"Does he ever apologize?"

"Of course not. He brags. He's not ashamed by his actions. He'll tell me and 'Warp about how hard and long Megatron fragged him, or how much larger Megatron's spike is. He'll even skip around proudly on the rare occasions Megatron gives him some cunnilingus. Sometimes he mentions when he and Megatron do something kinky, or says how Megatron holds him at night when they recharge together. He even shows us pictures and videos, expecting us to laugh with him if he thinks it's funny."

"And it's not." Skyfire said softly.

"No, it isn't. And he's dishonorable towards his trine and people by what he does. He acts like just because he's non-traditional means he gets so much freedom and… Seekers already have a bad wrap. We don't need our leader encouraging those rumors. And him and Megatron have been walked in on enough times for the entire Decepticon army to know how much they frag. Starscream was Megatron's first, and for all I know his only one. And I just know that much because Starscream practically proclaimed it to the galaxy that he took the 'Mighty Megatron's virginity.'"

Skyfire remained silent, not sure what to say about all of this. He examined his servos, trying to understand why anyone would want to have a sexual relationship with that monster.

"He'll be back tonight." Thundercracker continued. "He always runs off whenever he's too stressed out. He'll be back late tonight."

"What do I say to him?" Skyfire looked up at him.

"You can say whatever you want. He's your mate. I might give him an aft beating if it isn't too late to do so."

"I don't think violence is helping him at all. He seems to like it too much."

"I used to be traditional, still kinda am. I'll be violent with him." He grunted.

"When did he start to rape people?"

"We kind of started doing that closer to the middle of the war. We just didn't care anymore at that point. We needed release and pleasure from all the hardship."

Skyfire was just quiet, musing everything over. Thundercracker lowered his wings slightly.

"Let's go wait with the others for Starscream's return."

Skyfire slowly nodded before standing up. Thundercracker stepped in front of him and took his servo in his, perking his wings.

"Don't give up on him, Skyfire. The old Starscream is still there. We'll get him back. We just need this war to end and get him away from Megatron and everyone else that has corrupted him."

Skyfire nodded again. "I won't give up on him but… I can't forgive him."

"Understandable."

* * *

It was several joors later when the door to the hab suite opened and Starscream entered. His wings were low, raising only slightly when he saw them all sitting there on the couches. Starscream swallowed when he noticed Skyfire was avoiding looking at him. He felt Thundercracker's piercing glare on his frame and Skywarp's hurt emanating from his being.

The Air Commander walked straight over to Skyblade and picked him up from the couch where he had been looking down and turning himself away from everyone, twitching his helm and making a soft groaning sound. The Alpha held his son protectively, who quickly latched onto him and continued with the strange sound.

"Starfire, come." Starscream said in such a weak, brittle vocalizer, obviously from crying for a long time.

Skyfire swallowed at that voice. Starscream had no right to be the one crying. He had purposely cheated on his mate and brothers for thousands of vorns and didn't regret any of it. He was proud to act like a slut unable to keep his legs closed.

Starfire slid off the couch and followed his carrier to the berthroom. Starscream paused in the doorway, hoping that Skyfire would come join, but the shuttle didn't even look back. He swallowed, then quickly shut the door behind.

Skyfire vented a sigh, rubbing his faceplates tiredly.

"We'll deal with him in the morning." Thundercracker flicked his wings. "You can use my berth. I'll recharge with Skywarp."

Skyfire slowly nodded, not looking at him.

Starscream got onto his berth and pulled his sons close to him, keeping them on his lap. Skyblade twitched his helm, his miniscule servos clawing at his carrier's chest plates. Starscream obeyed the command of his son and opened then, allowing Skyblade to reach inside and grab the tube so he could begin nursing.

Starfire silently watched, his wings low like his carrier's. He looked up Starscream, then reached up, wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, and kissed him on the cheekplates.

"Love you, carrier." He snuggled into his most favorite person.

"Love you, too, Starfire." Starscream said quietly, kissing the top of Starfire's helm.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so upset?"

Starscream swallowed. "I fragged up. I did something that just made them all mad at me."

Starfire flicked his wings. "They shouldn't be mad at you. I'll go beat them up!"

"No, they do have a right to be mad at me. I did something I shouldn't have…"

"What did you do?"

"I… broke their trust. I was unfaithful."

"Unfaithful?"

"It's something adults do that they shouldn't. I-I'll tell you all about it when you're ten stellar cycles."

"I'm six stellar cycles. Isn't that close enough?"

"No, I don't want you knowing about this yet. Just trust me on it. Okay?"

"I do trust you, carrier."

"Good. That makes you the only one."

"Uncle 'Warp and Uncle TC trust you."

"Not as much as they should."

"Doesn't bonding build trust? Don't you just do that and you'll be fine?"

"I wish it was that simple…"

"Well, me and 'Blades trust yah. Right, 'Blades?"

Skyblade continued nursing, suckling and biting hungrily at the tube as energon covered his mouth and dripped down his chin.

"I appreciate it. You two are the best." Starscream gave his sons gentle hugs, followed by a kiss on the top of their helms.

"You're the best carrier." Starfire hugged Starscream back.

"I try. I'm far from ideal."

"I think you're the best."

"I know." He nuzzled Starfire's olfactory sensor with his own.

Starfire nuzzled back before playfully snapping his jaws at Starscream. The Air Commander snapped his own, his wings raising a little. Starfire raised his as well, still copying the wing movements of others, primarily those of his carrier.

"We should get some recharge, my little hero." Starscream finally said to his eldest.

"Okay, carrier. And then in the morning I beat up everyone for being mean to you?"

"We'll see, love. Recharge first."

Starfire got off his carrier's lap and waited until Starscream had closed up his chest plates and lied down on his side. He set Skyblade next to him, the little one clutching to his carrier as he offlined his optics. Starfire cuddled into Starscream's torso, being careful of his brother as the adult Seeker wrapped a protective arm over them. He watched the Seekerlets fall into recharge, the two happy to simply have him with them, not needing anyone else.

He looked up, wishing that Skyfire was here with them, being a family. No, he had fragged up and now who knows what would happen.

Skyfire couldn't stay mad at him forever, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Drama Llamas. Dram Llamas everywhere.**
> 
> **Yeah, Megatron! Don't insult people just because they have a mental disability! You bully...**
> 
> **Well, for those who read The Libero Trilogy and wondered who the large breast plated femme was, now you know. ;)**
> 
> **"Don't leave me." Another reference to Starscream's past. And of course the headcanon of Starscream fleeing when he simply can't handle something emotionally.**
> 
> **Skyblade is showing more signs of his mental disability. Not making optic contact, turning himself away from people, putting things in a straight line, the repetitive nature of his habits with his arm and helm... All symptoms found in autistic people. And he is showing other symptoms from other mental health. He does not have autism, per say, just some similar signs of it. His brain module is not fully developed, so he has several things messed up with him. As he gets older he'll continue showing more and more symptoms, and how much they will affect his life.**
> 
> **Starfire continues to be too adorable.**
> 
> **It was bound to happen that Skyfire caught Starscream cheating. Bad, Star, bad!**


	16. False Promises

"When someone loves you, they don't have to say it. You can tell by the way they treat you." ~ Unknown.

"Forbidden: One of the many words that come to mind when thinking of you." ~ Unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Starscream onlined the next morning, his sons snuggled against him, still deep in recharge. He kissed them both on the top of the helm before slowly sitting up, being careful not to crush or disturb them. He sat up, leaning his back against the head of the berth and rubbed his optics tiredly. He looked through his HUD, low on energon from not drinking much yesterday. At least there was enough to refuel Skyblade for when he onlined.

He slowly got off the berth and quietly exited the room. His wings perked as he made his way to the energon dispenser. He grabbed a vial of additives from the box next to the dispenser, filled a cube, and then dumped the contents of the vial into it. He sipped his energon, keeping his wings perked as he listened. No one else seemed to be online. He snuck back into his berthroom, closing the door behind him.

He crawled back onto the berth, finished off his cube, and set it aside on a nearby shelf. He lied back down, cuddling with his creations once more. He just studied them, noting all the details they had received from their sire. Their sire who now hated him.

Skyfire was probably right to hate him. He deserved better than Starscream. Anyone did. Skywarp and Thundercracker deserved better. All he was was a cheating whore. He just went around raping femmes, giving himself willingly to Megatron, and mistreating those who he should love the most.

He did love them, he just didn't act like it all the time… He couldn't even stay true to his vows. He was just a slut who had lived on the streets and somehow managed to get to the position he was now. He had never really been special… And his mate and brothers deserved someone special. Someone who would treat them right, stay faithful to them, and love them the way they should be. And someone who could give Skyfire strong, healthy sparklings. Not… Not sick twins that one dies and the other just… is missing part of his brain module.

Skyfire deserved everything… Everything that wasn't Starscream. The slagging, cheating slut that was Starscream. The brat. The bully, the whore who couldn't get enough of a spike that didn't belong to those he should be making love to.

Starfire slowly onlined, his wings perking a little as he looked up. They lowered, then he quickly propped himself up on an elbow. "Carrier? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"N-nothing, sweetie. Nothing at all." Starscream swallowed as he wiped the coolant tears away from his static filled optics. "D-do you want some energon?"

Starfire crawled over his brother and got on top of his carrier. He hugged him tightly, flaring his little wings out to protect his creator. Starscream stroked his helm before gently hugging him back.

"Why are you crying, carrier? Please, tell me." Starfire said in the same soft vocalizer.

"Just… Some things are going on, sweetie."

"You fragging up things?"

"Yeah, that…"

"Forget about them. Who needs them, anyway?"

"I need them…"

"If they want to be grouches they can go be mean somewhere else. They are not allowed to make my carrier sad." He said firmly.

"Your carrier is the reason they're pissed off."

"They have no reason to be mad at you. No one is perfect. We all make mistakes."

"Yes, but I fragged up _spectacularly_." He grumbled.

"They're just jealous they aren't awesome like you." Starfire snuggled against his carrier.

"I'm not awesome. I ruin everything…"

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Carrier." Starfire sat up and placed his servos on his hips. "Do not talk bad about yourself. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly, optics narrowing.

"Yes, sir…" Starscream looked down, showing submission to his son.

"How about we get some cake?" Starfire suggested, reaching down and cupping Starscream's cheekplates.

"I'm not really hungry, sweetie."

"You need to refuel. Hook gets pissy if you don't."

"He gets pissed off that I simply exist…"

"Carrier. You need to refuel."

"I did. I had one cube just now."

"You need to drink more. Remember what Hook said? When you are nursing you need at least nine or ten."

"Yes, sir…" Starscream vented a sigh.

"I'll hold your servo as we walk to mess hall."

"Thank you, sweetspark. Carrier appreciates it."

"Kissy?"

"Please."

Starfire smiled as he leaned over and kissed his carrier on the cheekplates. Starscream returned a peck to Starfire's cheekplates, his engine making a soft purring sound. Starfire tried to make a similar sound with his, but only a guttural growl emitted. Starscream smirked, kissing his son again.

"What did I do to get such a perfect son like you?"

Starfire shrugged. "Primus blessed you because he knew you needed me."

Starscream chuckled. "That I do. My life would suck without you. By a lot."

"And my life wouldn't exist without you."

Starscream laughed at that, smiling broadly. "Oh, I love your sass. You take after me so much and it sometimes concerns me."

"I want to be like you." He hugged his carrier.

"You don't want to be like me…"

"Stop being mean to yourself."

"Okay, I'll be better. Forgive me."

"I do." He snuggled into Starscream.

Skyblade began to whimper, onlining and feeling his empty tank. Starscream sat up, placing Starfire on his lap before scooping up the sparkling and bringing him against his chest plates. He folded away the necessary plates and allowed the little one to nurse. Starfire leaned against his carrier, patiently waiting for Skyblade to finish so they could go and do things.

Starscream swallowed, feeling as if he would be left all alone again as he had when Starfire was just a little sparkling. He would have to care for him, clean him, and do everything without the help of his trinemates or mate. Well, this time around Starfire would help, but Skyblade was a little more demanding.

Skyblade finished suckling, smacking his lip plates contently as energon dripped down his chin. Starscream unsubspaced a cloth and wiped his son's faceplates clean, then kissed his brow.

"You two ready to head out? How about you spend the orbital cycle with your carrier."

"Yes!" Starfire threw his fists into the air, excited to stay with his favorite person.

Skyblade stuffed a fist into his mouth and began to chew as he studied Starscream's outer cooling fan. He poked at it with his free servo, watching it spin around.

Starscream slid off the berth, placing Skyblade on his hip. Starfire followed, holding his carrier's servo. Starscream palmed the door open and exited the berth room. He paused, his wings drooping when he saw Skyfire at the energon dispenser. Skyfire noticed him, hesitating as well.

The Air Commander quickly looked away and pulled Starfire along with him, going to the door. Skyfire watched them, not sure what to say to his mate if anything.

Starfire glared at his sire. "You're a meanie, sire! You are making carrier feel like slag and making him cry! You should be ashamed of yourself!" He shouted just before Starscream pulled him out of the hab suite and down the corridor.

Skyfire vented a sigh. And now his own creations were against him… Well, Skyblade was definitely his, but now he was beginning to question if Starfire was. He would ask Hook to do a CNA test to confirm it. He just had to be certain.

* * *

Starscream entered mess hall with just his sons. It didn't feel right not having his trinemates with him. He always had them with him…

He sat at a table that Starfire picked out and set Skyblade on his lap. Starfire ran off to go get some energon, but still stayed in view of his carrier. Starscream watched him, holding Skyblade close. He kept his wings low, not having the will to raise them and act like nothing was wrong. He could care less right now what everyone thought of him. Those who mattered already knew he was a slut.

Skyblade began to make a groaning sound as he twitched his helm, looking down and jerking his arm. Starscream stroked his helm, trying to calm him down, knowing he was excited to be out and about.

Starfire soon returned with a cake and set it on the table. He pulled a chair closer to his carrier and sat down. Without hesitation, he grabbed a large chunk of the cake and shoved it into his mouth. He looked up at his carrier, smiled, and then continued feasting.

Starscream vented a sigh, looking down as he allowed Starfire to eat all he wanted to. He wasn't hungry for anything right now.

* * *

The Air Commander brought his sons to the Control Room and sat down at his console. Starfire pushed his chair closer to Starscream's and sat down as Skyblade rested on his carrier's lap. The tri-colored Seeker began to type at his console, trying to focus on his work while Starfire began to play his videogame on his datapad. Skyblade decided he would nap, snuggling against his carrier and suckling on a thumb.

Soundwave was at his console, his cassettes all around him. The twins on the console with datapads, the birds perched on the monitor, Ratbat on the console with his own datapad, and Ravage recharging on Soundwave's lap. The Communications Officer looked over at his superior, noting the Seeker's somber expression.

"Query: Skyfire: Propose?" He asked a little slow, knowing something was off, but unable to hear the Seeker's thoughts with the firewalls he had installed.

Starscream swallowed, slowly shaking his helm, not looking at him.

Soundwave cocked his helm slightly. "Upset he hasn't, yet?"

Starscream shook his helm again, resetting his optics when static starting to fill them.

"Everything alright?"

Starscream shook his helm faster, biting his lower lip plate as he started to lose control of his emotions. "No. No, everything is not alright." He choked out. "It's… I screwed up."

"What happened?"

"I… Skyfire s-saw us. He saw me with Megatron. Us… interfacing. H-he thinks I'm a cheater and is mad at me. H-he won't talk to me. He didn't even recharge with me last night. A-and he didn't say anything to me this morning or refueled with me. I…" He quickly wiped at his optics as coolant began to leak out, not wanting to cry in front of Soundwave, but losing all control over himself fast. "I-I'm scared, Soundwave. W-what if I lost him all because I just… What's wrong with me? I can't keep to my vows to my trinemates. How am I supposed to keep joining vows to him?"

Starfire looked up, having heard it, but Starscream had thought he was plugged into his game. He was a little confused why Skyfire would be so mad at Starscream for fragging Megatron. He had seen them together and it didn't seem like a bad thing. After all, if carrier wasn't hurt and was happy, who cared?

Soundwave was silent for a moment before speaking. "What did you say to him when he caught you?"

"I just kept blabbering that I wasn't cheating. Which, I wasn't. I don't care for Megatron like that. You know I don't. I just… I just like fragging him and… Being close to him like that. N-not for a Conjunx Endura, but…" He swallowed, not sure if he should tell Soundwave, but, the Communications Officer probably already knew. "But because he's my idol still in a way. I still… look up to him some." He said quietly so only Soundwave heard.

Soundwave remained silent a moment. "Are you going to try talking to him?"

"I-I don't know what to say. I… W-what would you say i-if your significant other caught you with… with someone else?"

Soundwave thought for a moment before speaking. "I… I would apologize profusely and beg for their forgiveness. I also would explain to them why I did it and be honest. And promise them I would never be with anyone else ever again and stay true to that promise. I would also try making it up to them by taking them somewhere nice, doing whatever it is they like to do."

"Primus, you're asking me to be an honest, romantic pushover." Starscream unsubpaced a cloth and used it to wipe at his optics as coolant continued to leak from his optics.

"Doesn't Skyfire deserve you to be?"

"You're right. You are. For once at least."

"Soundwave: Always right."

"Sometimes." He swallowed. "But.. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he never t-trusts me again a-and leaves me?"

"Do your best to prove to him that you will remain faithful and change."

"I-I… I don't know if I can."

"Prove to him or remain faithful?"

"Both."

"You _can_ tell Megatron 'no.'"

"Whoa, did you just tell me to not listen to Megatron? Who are you and what did you do with Soundwave!?"

Soundwave obviously rolled his optics under his visor, ignoring the snickering of his cassettes. "You know what I mean…"

"I know…" He vented a sigh. "I just… It's hard. I…" He lowered his vocalizer. "I enjoy interfacing with him…"

"More than your mate?"

"I'll talk to him. I'll try. For him. I will." He said resolutely.

"Good."

Starscream was quiet for a bit before turning to Soundwave, his wings perking. "Thanks, Soundwave… You've been surprisingly… nice towards me of late."

"You've been surprisingly less annoying and glitchy towards me of late."

Starscream smirked. "I've been happier. I have my family with me. Hopefully it stays together."

"Be a better person."

"I'll try. Don't nag. You sound like Thundercracker. Only, in a not so sexy vocalizer."

"Uh huh…"

Skyblade suddenly began to cry, screaming out his sorrow. Starscream stroked his helm, trying to calm him down.

"I know. I know, you aren't happy. You're just having another breakdown. Shh, shh, just focus on carrier. Carrier is here for you." He hugged his son gently, trying to comfort him through the tantrum.

* * *

Starscream returned to his quarters later that orbital cycle with his sons. He entered the hab suite, perking his wings. No one was within. He sat down on a couch, placing Skyblade on his lap. Starfire sat next to him, snuggling into his carrier. Starscream grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching through channels until Starfire ordered him to stop. Starscream made a face, but left it where it was. Starfire got comfortable and contently watched the human cartoon about some human who dressed himself in a costume to look like another Earthling species called a "bat" and went around fighting crime. Humans had such strange imaginations…

It was some time later when the door hissed open and Skyfire entered. Starscream glanced up, then immediately lowered his wings and looked away, biting his lower lip plate. Starfire lowered his wings, imitating his carrier. Skyfire watched them for a moment before approaching. He sat down beside Starscream on the opposite side of Starfire, then traced along the edge of Starscream's wing.

The adult Seeker swallowed, the touch sending a shiver through his systems. He still didn't look at the shuttle, holding his sons close, suddenly fearing that they could be hurt from Skyfire being angry with him.

"Star…" Skyfire said softly. "Is there a way I could get in contact with my friends back on the _Ark_?"

Starscream felt his spark dropping, his frame going cold. He began to tremble so hard, coolant leaking out of his optics. "Y-you w-wish to l-leave?" He barely managed to choke out as his neck cables tightened.

Skyfire gave him a look. "No, I just…" He vented a sigh. "I just really need to talk to my friends. I need… I need some advice."

"About what to do with me." Starscream wiped at his optics, trying not to cry anymore.

"About a lot of stuff. Can I?"

"I-I'll set you up." Starscream set Skyblade on the couch next to Starfire before standing up.

Skyfire stood up and followed the Air Commander to his desk. Starscream kept his wings low, occasionally wiped at his optics as he fought back crying. He messed with his computer some before turning to the Autobot.

"P-put in the frequency y-you wish to reach. I-it's on a secure line." He said softly.

Skyfire nodded. "Thank you. Can I have some privacy?"

Starscream swallowed, then nodded. He went back to his sons and picked up Skyblade. "W-we'll continue watching the show on the vid screen in the berthroom, okay?"

"Okay." Starfire nodded as he turned off the TV and got up.

Starscream took his sons into his berthroom and shut the door. Skyfire vented a sigh once they were gone. He put in the frequency, finished up setting the call, and sat on the chair. It wasn't long before a familiar face showed itself on the monitor.

"Skyfire?"

Skyfire faintly smiled. "Hey, Wheeljack. Long time, no see, eh?"

"Primus, we thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, obviously working in his lab as he sat by his monitor.

"No, I'm being treated well. Starscream gets some nice stuff for being Second in Command. He has a big hab suite, lots of energon, his own personal lab… It's nice. Not a bad setup they have here."

"And they are allowing you to just call me?"

"Only Starscream knows. It's all secret. I just… I need help, Wheeljack."

"With breaking out?"

"No, I… I don't think so. I just…" He vented a sigh. "Who else is there?"

"Just Percy." He moved the camera so Skyfire could see the red and blue Autobot working nearby.

"Okay, do you guys promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say?"

"Yeah, of course. Your secret is safe with us!" Wheeljack nodded.

Skyfire wrung his servos together before speaking. "Jack… Percy… I… I feel like my entire world has just been shattered."

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack asked as Perceptor took a seat next to him and looked at the monitor.

"I…" Skyfire looked down, then back up. "Starscream cheated on me… With Megatron." He said barely louder than a whisper. "H-he cheated on me, I saw them together, and he keeps lying to me about it. I just…" Static began to fill his optics. "I don't know what to do."

Wheeljack optics widened some. "Whoa! And I thought it was all rumors dat they hooked up! Oh, sorry." He paused, his optics narrowing. "You don't deserve that, Sky. Dump that cheating scrap pile! You only need the best."

"That's the problem. Starscream is… pretty damn close to the best."

"He cheated on you. That is… No, you don't stick with anyone who does that." Wheeljack said firmly.

"I must concur with Wheeljack. That's completely unacceptable behavior. Not only did he cheat on you, but having an affair with his superior?" Perceptor said.

"Yeah, why would he want to frag that creep anyway? Don't they hate each other? I mean, Megs beats the slag out of 'im right?"

"He does…" Skyfire said softly. "I don't understand why he does it and he refuses to be honest with me."

"You don't need that in your life. If he rather be with that abusive slagger, than let 'im. You can come back to us, Sky." Wheeljack said.

"I… I don't know…" Skyfire was silent a moment. "I want to be with him. I just… Part of me wants to give him a second chance, and the other… Just doesn't know what to do."

"Are you happy with him other than this cheating?" Perceptor inquired.

"Yes. I love him. And he's great with our sons, he's protective, caring, makes sure we have everything we need… He's not bad. Not entirely…"

"Do you think he could change?"

Skyfire looked down, musing over everything. He finally looked up at the monitor. "I'll talk to him. I-I want us to work out. I really do."

"Give him a chance to redeem himself."

"Yeah, an' if he cheats again dump him." Wheeljack snapped. "He ain't worth your time."

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Thanks, guys." He paused before speaking. "So… how is everything going?"

* * *

Starscream sat on the berth watching cartoons with his sons, anxiously waiting for when Skyfire would be done with his call. It was almost three joors later when the door hissed open and the Autobot entered. The Air Commander immediately lowered his wings and looked down, not wanting Skyfire angry at him.

Skyfire approached, sat down next to his family, and wrapped an arm around Starscream's shoulders. He was quiet for some time before speaking.

"Star, we need to talk. In private. But, not right now. Tomorrow, you set time out of your schedule so we can talk. Right now, I want us to be with our sons and give them all the attention and love they need from their creators. I don't want them getting stressed out over what's going on between us. Alright?" He gently stroked Starscream's helm.

The tri-colored Seeker slowly nodded, hugging his sons closer to him. Skyblade was recharging, snuggled against his carrier and clinging to him, and Starfire just looked between his creators, ready to punch his sire if he made his carrier upset.

"And I'll recharge with you guys, tonight. Okay?" Skyfire added.

Starscream quickly nodded, wanting his Skyfire with him. He raised his wings slightly and leaned into Skyfire's frame, just wanting some normalcy. Skyfire stroked one of those sleek wings, hoping that Starscream really would make a turnaround.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream had taken his sons with him to work after onlining in Skyfire's warm embrace. How much he needed that. He didn't say anything to the shuttle, nor he to him. They had simply onlined and gone their separate ways.

Starscream got through his work, gave his sons their baths, ensured they refueled, spent time going over lessons with Starfire, and then handed them over to his trinemates. Thundercracker and Skywarp took the Seekerlets to have some fun, leaving Starscream to deal with his own drama.

The Air Commander returned to his hab suite, feeling a little anxious. He sat down on the couch, patiently waiting for death to take him somewhere far, far away.

Once again, the Grim Reaper failed to take him away from this damn world.

Starscream swallowed when the door opened and Skyfire entered. He slowly stood up, his wings lowering, but keeping optic contact with the shuttle. Skyfire approached, stopping before him.

"I-I wish to hold this meeting within our berthroom, if it so pleases you." Starscream said softly.

"That's fine." Skyfire replied, quiet himself.

Starscream turned and led him into the room. Skyfire sat down on the berth, expecting Starscream to do the same, but he didn't. Starscream stood before him, obviously nervous.

"Sky…" He said in a low vocalizer. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what I did. I-I… I shouldn't have interfaced with him. I-I should have remained faithful towards you. But, know that I didn't do it out of love for him. I didn't cheat. I want you and only you to be my mate, my Conjunx Endura. Not anyone else. Never anyone else. I…" He vented a small sigh. "I enjoy interfacing with Megatron, not because it brings me a feeling of love, but… Merely for the thrill. It's exciting to frag him. He's… Powerful, feared… He's good at it… It's just for the thrill, the excitement, the bragging rights. Who else can say they recharged with Megatron, right? Who else can say they were his first? I-I understand that my actions are wrong, shameful, that they bring dishonor upon my trine, humiliation, and that if I was part of a traditional trine the only punishment suitable for my actions would be a public flogging and dominating from both my trinemates… and you. A-and to have my position as Alpha challenged, for I am not worthy to hold such a position." He paused. "I do not ask for forgiveness, I know I have screwed up astronomically. I just ask for a second chance. I can change. I won't ask Megatron to engage in intercourse with me, and neither shall I accept an offer from him if he approaches me. I-I'll tell him 'no,' I'll reserve my frame for my trine and only my trine. I will be honorable, faithful, respectful, and completely yours. I belong to my trine, and only my trine can enter my valve. And I will be the mate that you deserve, the carrier our creations will be proud of, and I will not throw my brothers away like I have." He swallowed. "I swear this to you. Till my spark fades away, I will be yours and yours only. Till the bitter end."

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, thinking over those words. He wanted to believe Starscream, but there was something tugging at him that the Seeker was spinning more lies in his endless web of deceit.

"Star…" He said slowly. "I love you. I love you so much… But…" Starscream swallowed at that word. "I-I… I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"You can. Please, you can trust me." Starscream clasped his servos together and held them before his chest piece. "I-I'll change. I-I won't go behind y-your back. I swear. I swear, Sky. Please, I won't interface Megatron. I-I'll stop. I won't rape anyone either. I-I'm your Starscream. I'll always be yours. I'll change. I swear. I swear, Sky, please. Please, just give me a chance. Please, I swear. I-I-I won't cheat, I-I'll be better. I'll be the best. I'm yours. I'm yours for now and always, until the bitter end." He blabbered out quickly, coolant filling his optics and leaking out.

Skyfire studied him, wanting so much to believe him. "Star…"

Starscream approached him and cupped his cheekplates. "I'm yours. I'm always yours." He said barely louder than a whisper. "I-I want to raise our creations with you. I only want you. Please… Give me a second chance. Reclaim me in public. P-punish me in public. Humiliate me and beat me before everyone. Just… Don't leave me. Please, Sky. I-I need you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please."

Skyfire was silent as he studied Starscream's optics. Finally, he vented a sigh. "I love you, Starscream. And I'm willing to give you a second chance. Please… Don't hurt me again."

Starscream's wings raised, a faint smile spreading over his faceplates. "I-I won't, Sky. I promise." He pecked a desperate kiss to Skyfire's lip plates. "I love you. A-and I'll make this all up to you. Promise."

"Apology interface..?" Skyfire grunted.

"I-I screwed up, a-and I must be punished and reclaimed for it. Y-you have permission to do so."

"Star, I'm not a Seeker. I don't do that public humiliation thing or reclaiming stuff."

"I know. But I do. And as a Seeker I learn best when I'm treated like one. Megatron knows this…" He grumbled the last part.

"He abuses you."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm yours, and I want you to reclaim me. I want you to be madly possessive of me and to show everyone who I belong to."

"I am _not_ fragging you in public." Skyfire snapped.

"Please?"

"No. I don't do that."

Starscream kissed him again. "Reclaim me in private then. And discipline me in public."

"No, nothing public. I don't want anyone to think I abuse you or that we are having… confrontations."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Starscream got on Skyfire's lap, straddling him.

"Star, sweetie, I'm not going to punish you for what you did."

"Yes, you are. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, you are going to be an overly protective mate, you're going to keep me inline, and when I step out of line you punish me swiftly and harshly, just as my trinemates do."

"And why do you want that?" He raised an optical ridge.

"Because, one, I think it's sexy when you are so protective of me you keep me to yourself even if you hurt me."

"That's domestic abuse…"

"Two," Starscream continued, ignoring Skyfire's comment. "I need to be punished when I act up because I'm a major afthelm."

"Ain't that the truth…"

"And three, you'll enjoy getting some anger out, and it will build our relationship."

"I hardly see how that builds relationships… Trust exercises, yes, but not punishing you…"

"Bonding is the trust exercise."

"Why did I fall in love with a Seeker…? Primus, you warriors and your strict culture of harming one another…" Skyfire pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor.

Starscream unsubspaced a very thick, metal cable and held it out to Skyfire. "Thundercracker says this one dents my aft the quickest. Here, discipline me."

"What is with you and this pain fetish? No, I'm not hurting you."

"I fragged up, I get punished. That's how it goes. Take it." He held it up again.

"Star… No, I don't want to hurt you. You've been hurt enough."

"I've hurt you a lot… Especially when you saw me with His Royal Slaghelmed-ness… And, so, you are going to punish me for that and everything else I've ever done to hurt your feelings. I can name at least fifty times I've hurt you, recently and back in the academy… And I know there must be more."

"I'm not hurting you for that…"

Starscream took Skyfire's servo, bent over the cable, and put it into his servo. He wrapped Skyfire's digits around it, making sure he was holding it before releasing. "Yes, you are. And you are going to give it to me hard and a lot. And you're not stopping until you are sure I've actually learned something." He then began to get off Skyfire's lap.

"Starscream, I am really-" He paused when Starscream lied across his lap, putting his aft in the perfect position to get beaten.

"You're punishing me, Sky. End of discussion. I feel bad for upsetting you and you deserve to get some revenge. This won't kill me. I'll be an aft in the morning once more. Just… tame me for tonight. Make me learn my lesson. I'll feel better if you punish me, anyway."

"You're a masochist, aren't you?"

"Hell, no. If I was I would annoy Megatron far more often than I already do. And I would piss off TC constantly. And Skywarp wouldn't need to ask me to turn over."

"Something is with you. You're always asking to be hurt…"

"I've earned it. Get on with it, Sky. Want to hold down my arms? Grab my wings? Want to tie me up?"

"No…" He sighed. "Do I really have to hit you?"

"Yes! For frag's sake get _on_ with it! Just punish me already and don't hold back, you _moron_!" Starscream shouted exasperatedly.

Skyfire exhaled heavily, then adjusted Starscream on his lap. He placed his free servo on Starscream's back, between the wings, and held him down. Starscream tensed, ready for the imminent strike, his servos beginning to claw at the berthtop.

Skyfire raised the cable, paused, then brought it firmly down across Starscream's aft. The Seeker whimpered, then flicked his wings.

"Sky, that wasn't all that hard. Hit me like you are actually trying to punish me." Starscream ordered.

"I just… This feels wrong."

"You'll enjoy it soon enough. Punish me. And if I start to cry or beg, just hit harder. It means it's working."

"You really hate yourself, don't you?"

"I worship myself. Continue."

Skyfire vented a sigh, then raised his servo again. He offlined his optics, seeing Starscream with Megatron, seeing them interfacing together on that throne. He onlined his optics, narrowing them. Then, he swung his arm down and struck Starscream's pert aft very, very hard.

"AHHH!" Starscream screamed, clawing at the berthtop and kicking his legs. "Ow…" He whimpered, lowering his wings.

"Too hard?" Skyfire asked softly as he gently rubbed Starscream's backplates.

Starscream shook his helm, offlining his optics. "No. I definitely deserve it that hard. Keep going."

Skyfire stroked a wing, then raised his arm again. Starscream cried out when he was struck again, squirming a little before he regained control of himself and stayed still. Skyfire reached over and rubbed Starscream's aft, then gave it a gentle pat.

"Can you count for me?" The Autobot asked his Decepticon.

Starscream swallowed, then nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Let's start back at the beginning. I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Yes, sir. What's the penalty for miscounting?"

"Is that what you guys do… What are Thundercracker's rules?"

"He continuously hits me until I get it right. And he hits fast."

"What about Skywarp?"

"He adds five extra lashes to my sentence for every miscount."

"I'll just give you an extra one to give you a second chance to say it right."

"Yes, sir."

Skyfire smirked. "I like it when you call me 'sir.'"

Starscream smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Okay, starting from the beginning. Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Skyfire raised his arm and gave his beloved another brutal lash, hitting much harder than Thundercracker could.

"AHH! O-one, sir." Starscream swallowed, trying to calm himself down so he was still for the next blow. "AHH! Ow… Two, sir…"

"This does feel kind of… nice." Skyfire commented as he gave Starscream's aft a loving rub.

"Yes, sir."

Skyfire gave him another lash, paused, then another. He continued striking the Seeker's aft, always giving him a brief respite between each lash so he could say the number and calm himself down. He wasn't going to be cruel like Thundercracker and Skywarp were who did their best to ensure that Starscream received not a mere moment of painless existence when he was being punished.

"Ahhh! F-fifty, sir…" Starscream panted, his aft feeling like it had received at least two hundred lashes from Thundercracker.

Skyfire set aside the cable and caressed Starscream's burning aft, soothing it. "I think that's enough, love. You sound like you've learned something. And you're really warm."

"Yes, sir." Starscream swallowed, giving himself a moment to collect himself. "Thank you, sir. I-I certainly deserved it."

Skyfire lifted Starscream up and made him sit on his lap. He kissed his Seeker on the cheekplates, then hugged him.

"I love you, Starscream. And despite me _kind_ of enjoying that, I'm not hitting you again."

"Liar… You can't wait for the next chance to turn me over your knee." He nuzzled olfactory sensors as he fluttered his wings.

"Uh huh…"

"Humpy time."

"You are always horny…"

"I am. And you need to be rough with me."

"No, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Blech… How turned on are you? You don't feel that warm…"

"Hitting you kind of put me off…"

"That's changing."

"Hurting someone will never turn me on, Star."

"I have ways of turning you on, sexy." He licked Skyfire's cheekplates.

"Don't do that…"

"I'll give you a private show!" He giggled as he fluttered his wings.

"What?" He gave the Decepticon a confused look.

"I'm gonna turn you on by being sexy! Come on, I've never given you a show. I have for my trine, but not you. This is going to be fun!" He smiled excitedly.

"What kind of show..?" He raised an optical ridge.

"A sexy one. You'll be so hard once I'm done that you will be overloading in me for the entirety of the night, until you are dry."

"That's not pos-"

"Shut up and be romantic you slagging idiot!" Starscream exclaimed. "Primus, _work with me_!

"Sorry…" Skyfire raised his servos in a peaceful gesture.

Starscream fluttered his wings. "You're forgiven." He kissed his mate on the lip plates. "Okay, the rule is you can't touch me. Okay?"

"Okay, I can do that." Skyfire placed his servos on the berth on either side of him.

"Uh huh. So, I'm going to give you a lap dance!"

"I don't see how that's-"

"Shut up and enjoy it, slagface. Here, let me go play the music!" He hopped off Skyfire's lap, pausing to rub over his sore aft, and set up the speakers that were on a shelf, obviously there for this very purpose. The Air Commander went through the playlist, selected the one titled "Sexy Music for Humping," and raised the volume. He returned to the shuttle, straddled his lap, and perked his wings.

"This sounds almost like club music…" Skyfire noted slowly.

"Shush. Enjoy, sexy." Starscream wiggled his aft, getting ready.

Skyfire swallowed, feeling his cheekplates warm up as he watched his mate. Starscream couldn't help but smile as he moved his frame in such a provocative manner with the music, having down this with his trinemates. Of course, with them there was a lot of vulgar shouts and his aft receiving hard slaps, so it was kind of odd with his silent mate.

Skyfire kept his servos to himself, feeling so awkward about this. Starscream giggled, feeling the embarrassment radiating off his mate. He continued to sexily sway his frame, his servos feeling over his body and suggestively touching his mate's. He bounced himself up and down in rhythm with the music, moving his helm and frame in such an evocative manner.

Skyfire did start to feel a little warmer. When those femmes lap danced for him, there was nothing, but with his beautiful mate, yes, he most certainly wanted some of that. He felt like he was going to die when Starscream suddenly gave him some dry humps, then slowly trailed his glossa over the Autobot's faceplates.

The Seeker reached down, gave the shuttle's codpiece a quick squeeze then hopped off his lap. Skyfire felt a tingling sensation down there now, biting his lower lip plate as he pressed his legs together. Starscream noticed, winking at the Autobot.

With all the grace and nimbleness of a Seeker, the Air Commander leaped up and grasped a berth post at the foot of the berth. He activated his thrusters to boost himself up before spinning around it. Skyfire faintly smiled, never having seen a Seeker pole dance before. And his mate was pretty good.

Starscream was obviously enjoying himself, rarely getting the chance to just relax and have some fun with the one he loved. He continued spinning around it, wrapping his legs and climbing up, flipping over, and showing off the flexibility of his body. It was turning Skyfire on.

Starscream eventually placed his heeled peds on the berth, his one servo still holding the berth post. He leaned back, his pelvic area touching the post as his knees bent. Then he started to spin around. He activated his thrusters to give him a push when the post suddenly snapped in half where it connected to the berth. With a startled and undignified squawk, much like of an adolescent femme, the Decepticon Second lost balance and fell down to the floor.

"Star!" Skyfire leaped to his peds.

"That was intentional!" Starscream quickly spoke up as he got back up, still holding the post. "All on purpose, Sky." He gave a dismissive wave. "I'm fine. Are you turned on yet?" He perked his wings.

Skyfire rolled his optics. "I am. How about we get to it?" He smiled.

Starscream fluttered his wings. "Missionary? So we can kiss?"

"You know that's my favorite way of doing it."

Starscream leaned the post against the bulkhead and swiftly jumped onto the berth. He crawled to the middle and lied on his back, removing his codpiece. Skyfire got on and crawled over him. He leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheekplates.

"Love you, Star. And your dancing."

"Good. It took me forever to think up of that routine. Now, throw some Shanix at me." He giggled, fluttering his wings against the berthtop.

"How about I just make love to you all night long?" He rubbed a servo over Starscream's codpiece.

Starscream quickly folded away his codpiece and spread out his legs. "Mmm, do it, big guy. I want noise complaints from half the crew. If we don't see such numbers, there's going to be a big problem."

Skyfire removed his own codpiece, his hardened spike spilling out. "With you, that's not a problem. You scream like a banshee."

"Sexy turbofox!"

"My sexy turbofox." Skyfire kissed him again before grasping his hips and adjusting him. Then, he slowly slid into his beloved.

Starscream offlined his optics, moaning as he reached his arms above his helm. "Mmmm! _Oh_ , I love you, Sky. Hump the slag out of me!"

Skyfire made sure they were both comfortable before leaning over, holding his Seeker close, and kissed him on the lip plates. Starscream kissed him back, gasping once the shuttle began to thrust into him. He fluttered his wings, wrapping his arms around Skyfire's helm.

Everything was back to normal between them. And Starscream would remain faithful. Yeah, he won't ever go behind Skyfire's back again. He will tell Megatron "no," he will only interface with his trinemates, and he will be the best trineleader and mate ever. He could do this. For Skyfire, for his brothers, and for his creations.

Who needed Megatron's big, beautiful, and delicious spike anyway? Not this Seeker! Nope, he didn't need that when he had Skyfire's spike. Yup, and that is how it would be. He had a vow to keep, didn't he?

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream proudly marched into the Control Room, his wings raised and that sexy smirk of his on his handsome visage. He sat at his console, having left his sons with Skyfire so they could get some time with their sire.

"Morning, Soundwave." Starscream said in an obviously good mood.

Soundwave barely spared him a glance. The Seeker was only like this after he had a good bonding session with his trinemates. And he didn't care to hear the details of that.

"Seeker Starscream: Talk to Skyfire?"

"I did, actually."

Soundwave turned to him, cocking his helm ever so slightly.

"It was terrific!" Starscream fluttered his wings. "We talked, I begged him for forgiveness, he forgave me, he gave my aft a firm beating, then we fragged for joors and kissed. Lots of kissing. Even kissing in _lower_ _places_." He wiggled his optical ridges at that. "And we took a shower together, then we recharged together as a family with our creations between us. And this morning he kissed me and told me he loved me and even got me some energon before I left for this boring work."

"You promised you are going to change?"

"I did. I am not going to frag Megatron or anyone outside of my trine ever again." He crossed his arms resolutely. "I'm a changed mech, Soundwave. Only faithful, honest, an humble for now on." He gave a solid nod of his helm.

Soundwave raised an optical ridge behind his visor. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see it, Sounders. Just you wait. Whenever Megatron comes over to me begging for some fun, I'll wave him away and tell him that I am reserved for my trine only." He gave a dismissive wave before touching his chest plates in such a feminine manner.

"Query: What about the whores?"

"No more whores for me. I've fragged my last femme."

"I'm going to wager a bet."

"How so?"

"You'll break your word." Soundwave jabbed a digit at Starscream.

"Nuh uh! I'm going to actually stay true to this promise." He crossed his arms, flaring his wings.

"Soundwave: Gives it less than an orn."

"You'll be eating your words."

"And you'll be eating an aft outside of your trine."

"Uh!" Starscream gave such a feminine gasp of surprise as he put a servo over his chest plates. "I _never_!" He flicked his wings. "I will _not_ , Soundwave. I shall prove you _all_ wrong. And you will owe me an apology."

"Two hundred Shanix."

"Hmm?"

"Soundwave: Betting two hundred Shanix you'll have Megatron's spike in your mouth within the orn."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "You're on, Soundwave. I look forward to having two hundred of my Shanix back after you spent it on those whores."

Soundwave's visor brightened for a moment, obviously smirking. Starscream flicked his wings in agitation. Then, the Seeker returned to his work.

It was nearly three joors later before Megatron entered the Control Room. He stopped and spoke to Onslaught for a while, then proceeded to see to his Second in Command.

"Do you have those reports done?" He grunted.

Starscream smirked. "Yes, my lord." He held up a datapad. "Everything is here."

Megatron took the datapad and began to peruse through the contents. Soundwave kept working, but listening to every word they were saying. He had a bet to win, after all.

Starscream turned his chair slightly, his wing blocking Soundwave from being able to see anything. The Seeker crossed his legs and pressed the tips of his digits together as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair. He grinned, patiently waiting for Megatron to speak. He allowed his optics to lower, stopping on Megatron's crotch, his smirk growing.

Megatron turned off the datapad and lower it as he spoke. "This is good, Starscream. I see that you-" He paused, noticing the Seeker's gaze. "What is it?" He grumbled.

"Nothing, my lord." Starscream slowly shook his helm, looking back up. "You were saying?"

Megatron subspaced the datapad, then leaned over, grasping the arms of the chair in his ebony servos, his faceplates in the Alpha Seeker's. "I was saying," He said softly so only the Seeker could hear. "That later we have a private meeting in my quarters." He finished with a lustful grin.

Starscream fluttered his wings. "20:00. There better be some engex." The flyer purred, his index digit lifting Megatron's chin up. "I want it hard."

"You'll be screaming." Megatron stood straight back up, releasing the chair. "I expect your plans on that power plant to be completed within the next couple of joors and on my desk." He said in a normal vocalizer.

"It shall, my lord." Starscream fluttered his wings.

Megatron walked off, stopped to speak to Skyquake about something, then walked out to attend to other business.

Once the warlord had left the Control Room and the door hissed shut Soundwave turned to Starscream.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The Communications Officer practically shouted, causing everyone to turn and look, not use to such a thing from him.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream snapped, his wings flaring.

"You just said you wouldn't be with him and then you go and make plans! Where is your sense of honor and dignity?!"

"Soundwave, cool your thrusters. It's all under control."

"You are lying to yourself and to your mech-friend. I pity him. Stuck with a lying slut like you." He grumbled the last part. "I want my Shanix."

"I haven't done _anything_!" Starscream shrieked.

"You are cheating on your mech-friend! Does he mean _nothing_ to you!" Soundwave threw his servos up, absolutely infuriated with Starscream's actions.

"He means more to me than anything!" Starscream exclaimed. "Just because he doesn't like who I recharge with doesn't mean he can control my life!"

"You have no…" Soundwave paused, regaining his composure. "When he finds out, I'll help him beat the slag out of you."

"I AM NOT DOING _ANYTHING_! ARGH!" Starscream threw himself back into his chair, then kicked the console. "Just… SHUT UP!"

"Starscream: Cheater."

Starscream leaped to his peds. "I AM _NOT_ A CHEATER!" He screamed, his fists balled at his sides. "I CAN FRAG WHOEVER I WANT! AND IF I WANT TO FRAG MEGATRON THEN SO BE _IT_!"

"Ask him to be your Conjunx Endura. Skyfire: Deserves better."

"He won't find out! ARGH!" Starscream kicked Soundwave's chair, causing it to roll a short distance. "JUST STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO BE CONTROLLED BY ANYONE! AND SKYFIRE CAN SHOVE IT UP HIS TAILPIPE IF HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT!"

Soundwave remained silent, just eyeing him, his cassettes all tense and ready to defend their host. Everyone else in the room was intently watching, anticipating some physical brawl.

Starscream flicked his wings before flaring them again, his engine growling. He finally turned and stomped out of the room, his servos tightened into fists and jaws clenched.

Soundwave silently scooted his chair back and returned to his work. His cassettes all moved a little closer to him.

"Should we tell the big guy?" Frenzy asked.

Soundwave looked at him. "Soundwave: Will handle it."

* * *

"Oh!" Starscream gasped as he was pushed onto the berth, his servos reaching up and clawing at the broad chest before him. He moaned and panted, his frame being jerked as he was thrust into savagely. "Ah, hah, yes, yes, oh, yes! Harder, yes, mmm!"

Megatron leaned forward, kissing the Seeker on the lip plates, humping him furiously. Starscream wrapped his arms around the tyrant's neck, jerking his helm back as he took heavy intakes, trying to cool his heating systems.

"Little brat." Megatron growled, biting the flyer's neck cables.

"Hah, I am yours, _my lord_." Starscream purred, smiling so broadly. "Hah, oh Primus… I needed this… Needed you… Yes, give it to me. Hah, ah, oh, hah…" He fluttered his wings, relaxing in the grounder's grip.

"You are mine." He captured the tri-colored Seeker's lip plates in a searing kiss, silencing him somewhat.

Starscream moaned loudly, his servos feeling Megatron's large frame, feeling his spike moving in and out of him. His chest plates parted, revealing his spark. The warlord's folded away as well, his pale green spark grasping , tearing, and twisting its tendrils with Starscream's brutally. The Seeker gasped, offlining his optics as he felt the sheer, raw power of the grounder filling his being, a feeling no one else could give him. A feeling that felt more than just fulfilling. It made him feel powerful, and yet weak, knowing he was nothing like that. He needed that surge of ecstasy and exhilaration. He needed to be fragged like this. To be held by those strong arms and kissed by those angry lip plates.

He needed Megatron. His idol. The one who inspired him to do more with his life. To become who he was now. If not for him, he would have never become Alpha, become the Decepticon Second, become Starscream. He would have remained that weak, socially awkward Seeker with no inspiration or plans of the future.

He was better with Megatron. Well, better until he killed Megatron and took his place. But, until then, might as well enjoy everything he could get from the tyrant.

And Megatron's spike certainly took precedence.

He cried out when he overloaded, spark bonding painfully with Megatron. He road through the rippling ecstasy of the surplus energy, panting hard. He swallowed, taking his time before speaking.

"Last round… We do it in the showers. I need to be clean before I return to my trine." He managed between heavy pants.

"That's not until morning." Megatron panted back, his servos resting on the berthtop on either side of Starscream's helm.

"I can't spend the night, my lord. Skyfire doesn't approve of us having our fun." He paused, just needing to pant before continuing. "I'll miss recharging with you. I'll figure out how we can sneak in some cuddle time." He winked.

"Hmm. Just tell him to share."

"Wish it was that easy. I believe in sharing, but my trine are… _particular_. It's annoying."

"I imagine."

"Enough of that! New position! I want you to eat me out!" He giggled, his wings fluttering. "And then turn me over your knee and call me princess!"

Megatron rolled his optics. "I question why I bother dealing with you…"

"I'm fun! "He paused. "Sire."

Megatron grasped his neck and pinned him down. Starscream only laughed and wiggled his frame.

"Yes! Strangle me! Oh, you're so much _fun_! I love our domestically abusive, anti-romantic one-nighters!"

"This is what I get for interfacing a Seeker…" Megatron sighed.

* * *

Starscream palmed open the door to his hab suite late that night. He was clean and had painted over any damage so it did not appear that he had been interfacing. He calmly approached Skyfire who was sitting on the couch with their sons recharging on his lap. Thundercracker and Skywarp was sitting on either side of him, all of them watching TV.

"Where have you been?" Thundercracker demanded as he crossed his arms.

"I had work. Took longer than expected." Starscream shrugged. "What's up?"

"The surface of the ocean." Skywarp quipped.

"Har har…" Starscream grunted.

"Ready for recharge, love?" Skyfire asked softly, not wanting to online the Seekerlets.

Starscream nodded. "Yes, sexy. I want to cuddle and get kissies."

"You're getting some from me first." Skywarp leaped up and trotted over to his trineleader.

Starscream fluttered his wings before hugging his trinemate and receiving a kiss on the cheekplates.

"Love you, 'Warp."

"Love you more, Scree." The black Seeker snuggled.

Starscream released him to get a kiss from Thundercracker. Then, he walked over and picked up Skyblade as Skyfire stood up holding Starfire. The creators retired to their berthroom with their sons, leaving the other Seekers behind.

"I don't trust him." Thundercracker grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Do you ever?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you think he did this time?" Skywarp cocked his helm.

"I think he was with Megatron…"

Starscream lied down with his mate, their sons recharging between them. The lovers kissed each other on the lip plates, holding one another close, being careful to not crush the little ones.

"Love you, Sky." Starscream whispered.

"Love you, too, Star." Skyfire smiled.

"You know… When I've rested enough, in like three stellar cycles or five, whatever, I want another." He fluttered his wings.

"Another?"

"You know… Sparkling." He broadly smiled. "I want to have another with you. Maybe we'll have twins again. Or triplets."

Skyfire slowly shook his helm as he grinned. "Maybe. We'll see, love. But, I do want another."

Starscream's engine purred, nuzzling olfactory sensors with his mate. "When the time comes… Put twins in me. Or I'll put them in you."

"Yeah, I won't be able to handle giving birth…"

"Wuss." Starscream kissed him. "I love you so much. I bear all your creations." He giggled.

"Yes, yes you most certainly do love me."

Starscream offlined his optics, cuddling closer. "Night, Sky. I can't wait to online and see you in the morning."

"Night, my little Star. I look forward to seeing you as well." He kissed the Seeker before offlining his own optics.

Starscream smiled, shutting down his systems for recharge.

Yeah, everything would be just fine. He didn't have to change anything, just be a little extra careful to not get caught. He could do this, and he would have another with Skyfire.

The worst was behind him. Only brighter orbital cycles ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah, yeah that's happening. The line to slap Starscream is here, and the one to hug Skyfire is over there.**
> 
> **Starfire loves his carrier so much. He really is the most precious sparkling. Him and Skyblade. ^_^**
> 
> **If Starscream says he needs to get punished in public, you know it's bad. As Alpha, no one should be beating him, ever. Especially in public. That is the ultimate punishment for a Seeker is for them to be publicly humiliated. Such prideful creatures they are...**
> 
> **Pole dancing Starscream FTW! And writing about Starscream being a sassy brat is so much fun. And Soundwave losing his shit. Soundwave is so done with Starscream... Go Soundwave!**
> 
> **DRAMA. DRAMA EVERYWHERE. More in next chapter!**


	17. Starscream's Life Shatters

"Forgiveness is the final form of love." ~ Reinhold Niebuhr.

"Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want." ~ Unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Starscream kissed Skyfire on the lip plates, his arms wrapped around the shuttle's helm, deepening the kiss. Skyfire's servos rove over the Seeker's frame, feeling him and savoring those curves. Wings fluttering, the Decepticon forced his glossa into the Autobot's mouth, mouthing fiercely.

"Primus, would you two stop!"

Starscream broke the kiss to look down, placing a servo on his hip. "Well, _excuse_ me, but this slag was what resulted in you being born."

Starfire just glared at his carrier. "You guys look weird."

"You look like the two of us combined, so that means _you_ look weird."

"You're doing weird things."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part."

"Star, don't talk like that around him." Skyfire chided.

"He'll be turning ten stellar cycles before you know it and will be seeing this often." Starscream shrugged.

"I have seen it."

"When walking in on people, which is rude."

"You frag in public."

"Around adults…"

"Okay, change of subject." Skyfire said quickly. "Starfire, do you-"

Skyblade suddenly let out a piercing wail, his optics offline and little arms flailing. Starscream hopped off Skyfire's lap and scooped up the sparkling from the couch. He returned to his mate and sat down on his lap, gently rubbing Skyblade's wing stubs.

"It's alright, 'Blade. Carrier and sire are here. I know, you're upset. You live such a difficult life." He kissed his son's cheekplates. "Such a hard life. You get to recharge whenever you want to, never have to work, and have the best creators ever. So miserable, I know."

Skyblade buried his faceplates into Starscream's neck cables and continued his bawling. Starscream parted his chest plates and removed the tube, holding it up to his son.

"Is this what you're going on about?" The Air Commander inquired.

Skyblade looked down studying the tube, then grabbed it. He shoved the end of it into his mouth and proceeded to suckle, still softly sobbing. Starscream stroked his helm, protectively holding him.

"I know. I starve you. Just nurse and relax. We're right here."

Skywarp palmed open the door and entered with Nacelle. "Look what I found alone in a dumpster. I think I'll use it as bait for my fighting turbofoxes."

"Good luck with that." Nacelle flicked his wings before turning to Starscream. "Hey, boss. I'm here to watch the Seekerlets."

"Starblade is finishing up, then you may have them." The Alpha replied, leaning into Skyfire's chassis.

"What are you up to?" Nacelle asked as he sat beside Starfire.

"Nothing." Starfire innocently smiled, his wings perking.

"Nothing? You know, whenever someone says that it means they are scheming." Nacelle placed a ped on his knee and his arms over the back of the couch.

"Noooo." Starfire sheepishly smiled as he shook his helm.

"No? Surely you're up to something. You have Starscream as your carrier."

Starfire glanced over at Starscream, then turned back to Nacelle and hugged him, hoping that would end the interrogation. Nacelle chuckled, petting the Seekerlet's helm.

"Boss, I'm stealing this one."

"Make your own." Starscream flicked his wings.

"Nah, Starfire is exactly what I want." Nacelle said as he pulled Starfire onto his lap. "Right, 'Fire? Will you be my wing-mech as I woo some trinemates?"

Starfire nodded his helm. "Yeah! Two femme trinemates!"

"That's exactly what I want." Nacelle winked. "As long as they are submissive, of course. After meeting Slipstream I am terrified of dominant femmes."

"I had a sister who was a femme. But, she died." Starfire just blurted out.

"Um, yeah, heard about her." Nacelle scratched at his nape, knowing this subject was still hard for the creators. "So, what have you been learning in school?"

"Battle strategies."

"Of course…"

"He's good at them." Starscream said quickly. "That one is an Alpha in the making."

"Carrier also showed me how to make engex from the sources Earthlings refer to as 'rocket fuel.'" Starfire continued, poking at Nacelle's cockpit.

"Knowing how to make engex out of anything is a life skill." Nacelle nodded sagely.

"Carrier let me try some engex, too."

Starscream's optics widened as Skyfire narrowed his at his mate. The Air Commander innocently smiled at the shuttle.

"You let him what?" The Autobot demanded.

"Oh, look, Skyblade is finished refueling!" Starscream said as he quickly got off Skyfire's lap and took several steps back. "Time to head to work!" He closed up his plates and handed Skyblade to Nacelle. "Okay, be good to Nacelle, do as he says, and don't make him have to call me."

"Yes, carrier. Hug!" Starfire held his arms out.

Starscream hugged his son, kissing him on the cheekplates. "Mmm! Love you, Starfire. I'll see you in a few joors, okay?"

"Okay, carrier."

Starscream kissed both his sons on the cheekplates then quickly trotted to the door, staying out of Skyfire's reach. The shuttle rolled his optics as he stood up and went to the door. Skywarp and Thundercracker were already there waiting to depart.

The Air Commander palmed the door open and walked out with his trinemates in formation behind him. Skyfire followed them, planning on spending the orbital cycle with his lover despite how boring it may be.

"Okay, so, just make sure you are respectful." Starscream spoke up as they walked. "If Megatron speaks to you or you to him, refer to him as 'sir,' 'my lord,' 'liege,' 'Mighty Megatron,' 'Lord Megatron,' other flattering titles."

"What would happen if I just called him by his designation?" Skyfire inquired.

"Nothing, really. But, you should be respectful towards him."

"What has he ever done to deserve respect?"

"A lot."

"Uh huh."

"Not this conversation again, Sky. Not in the mood."

"Okay, fine." Skyfire grumbled, silent for a moment before speaking again. "Dammit, I left something in your lab. Let me go grab it."

"Want us to come with?"

"Nah, it's just a datapad. I'll meet you in the Control Room!" He said as he started to walk away.

"Okay, see you in a bit, love." Starscream replied before continuing on, snapping his digits for his trine to follow, which they obediently did.

Skyfire trotted down the corridors until he arrived at the lab. He unlocked the door, entered, and searched around the room before spotting the datapad on a shelf. He grabbed it, subspaced it, and exited, locking the door behind him. He had some notes on the tablet he wished to show Starscream whenever the Seeker had a break from his work.

The Autobot walked down the corridors and stopped at the Control Room. He palmed the door open and entered. Starscream was standing in the center of the room talking to Megatron. Thundercracker and Skywarp were at their console doing their monitor duty that had been assigned to them. Skyfire felt nervous as he walked in, going towards Starscream's console. He sat on the seat next to it that Starfire usually sat on and patiently waited.

He looked around the bridge, noting all the Decepticons present. Then he turned to Soundwave, seeing all the cassettes around him. The Autobot looked down at the deck plates, then at his servos. He listened to the conversation between his mate and the tyrant, only catching a word here and there for they weren't speaking all that loud, but he could tell it was serious and Megatron was sounding like he was getting frustrated.

He jumped when there was a sudden smacking sound. He immediately looked over, seeing Starscream rubbing over his cheekplates from a backhand, Megatron's servo raised for another blow. Starscream had his wings lowered some, his vocalizer softening as he resumed speaking.

He swallowed, not liking how that jerk treated his lover. He wrung his servos, wondering what it was they were talking about. Why was Megatron pissed off anyway?

Starscream was speaking now, his wings raising. Megatron suddenly grasped his neck, holding him tightly as the Seeker clawed at his servo. The tyrant was growling something at his Second, the flyer glowering at his superior.

Skyfire anxiously watched, tensing up as Megatron seemed to grow angrier. They were arguing now, something about respect and treachery. And then something about deviating from a cause and something else about the war. They were beginning to raise their vocalizers, becoming more drawn into the heated argument when Starscream suddenly kicked Megatron in the codpiece.

That Seeker was slammed so hard and fast into the deck plates he didn't even see it coming. Megatron was upon him in a nano-second, grasping a wing and throwing him against a nearby console.

Skyfire leaped to his peds, starting to rush over when Thundercracker was suddenly beside him, catching him by the arm.

"Don't interfere. I know… I know it hurts to watch and… Just… It doesn't last too long." Thundercracker said softly.

"H-he's attacking him!" Skyfire exclaimed, tugging at Thundercracker's hold.

"I know. I've seen this more times than anyone has. Don't interfere. Please, it will only be worse."

Skywarp teleported beside Thundercracker, needing to be close to his trinemate. He swallowed, knowing that Starscream had to be punished for misbehaving, but wished it wasn't so harsh.

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, watching as Megatron slammed the Alpha Seeker's helm repeatedly into a console, listening to the poor thing cry out from the pain.

"Please, my lord! Ah! Megatron!" Starscream shrieked as he was thrown down and stomped on.

Skyfire couldn't take it anymore. Was it bravery that drove him? It certainly wasn't intelligence, but the Autobot knew he couldn't just stand there and spectate his beloved being hurt like that. He ran over, determined to so _something_ to help the Seeker.

"Hey! Leave him be!" He shouted.

Everyone was watching now, turning to see who would dare speak to Megatron so. Starscream's optics widened, not wanting his mate involved.

"Skyfire, stay away!" He ordered.

Skyfire ignored him, helping his mate get to his peds. "Y-you leave Starscream alone a-and pick on someone your own size!" He jabbed a digit at Megatron.

Megatron raised an optical ridge, not fazed at all. Skyfire suddenly felt very foolish.

"Um… Please?" Skyfire sputtered out. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Very well. I won't hurt him. _You_ will." Megatron gestured his servo at the Seeker.

Skyfire gave him a confused look, releasing Starscream when the Seeker pulled back. "I'm not hurting him. Never."

"Starscream, lean over the console." Megatron directed as he unsubspaced the multi-tailed energon whip.

Starscream's optics narrowed, but he silently obeyed, placing his elbows on the console as he leaned over it and flattened out his wings, knowing the rules. Skyfire's optics widened at the look of that whip, not understanding how anyone could be so sick in the processor to create such things.

"I'm sure Starscream has told you all about Attitude Adjustment." Megatron smirked, loving his toy for disciplining his Seeker.

"Please, don't hit him with that." Skyfire said softly.

"I won't. You will." He tossed it at the Autobot.

Skyfire clumsily caught it, then shook his helm. "N-no! I'm not hurting him." He started to toss the whip away when Starscream spoke.

"Sky, just do as he says." Starscream ordered. "Cut out the heroics…"

"Star, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yes, you are. Hurry up with it, already!" He flicked his wings, not wanting Megatron to get any angrier.

"Star, I-I can't-"

"Do it, Skyfire." He growled, his wings flicking.

Skyfire swallowed, his optics darting to Megatron. The grounder had his arms crossed, not backing down in his decision. Skyfire looked down at the whip, the wicked thing limp in his servos.

::Skyfire, if you don't use that on me Megatron will do it himself and… other things to me. Just get on with it. Please.:: Starscream secretly commed his mate.

::I-I don't want to hurt you, Star…:: He commed back.

::I don't want to be hurt. But, I rather be hurt by you than Megatron. He takes things over and beyond.::

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, then slowly nodded. It was better that he whipped Starscream than that sadist. He powered the whip on, his servos trembling as he let the coils drop. He stepped behind his lover, static starting to fill his optics. Then, he raised his arm and gave the air warrior a lash across the back plates.

Starscream offlined his optics as he hissed through the pain. His wings lowered slightly, ready to receive more.

"Keep going." Megatron gestured for him to continue.

Skyfire's intakes quickened by a notch, then gave his beloved another lash, followed by another. Starscream clenched his jaws, remaining silent trough them. Megatron raised an optical ridge.

"Harder."

"What?" Skyfire swallowed.

"Hit him harder. As hard as you can." Megatron commanded.

"I-I can't. Please, Megatron, I-I can't hurt my-"

Megatron raised his arm, pressing the end of his fusion cannon against Starscream's helm. The Seeker's optics widened. Megatron certainly was pissed off…

"Harder, or else." He snapped.

Skyfire nodded, terrified for his mate's safety. He struck the Seeker again, harder this time, and continued to do so. Starscream didn't make a sound until after twenty lashes, then he began to whimper. The lashes kept raining down, concentrating on just his back plates. He began to hiss, his legs moving some from the pain as he fought to hold still, his jaws clenched, and optics offline.

"Hit him elsewhere." Megatron grunted.

Skyfire bit his lip plate again, giving those sleek wings a few lashes, than that perfect aft. It was many lashes later over the Seeker's wings, aft, and back plates before Megatron suddenly grabbed the Air Commander and roughly turned him around, holding him down by his arms above his helm.

"Strike his faceplates." The tyrant ordered.

Skyfire's optics widened. "I-I can't-"

"Just do it, Sky." Starscream snapped, glaring death at his superior.

Skyfire had a sudden urge to strike Megatron, but he knew that wouldn't end well. He bit down on his lip plate and struck his mate across the chest plates, his servos trembling so much. His next swing did hit the mark, lashing over the dark faceplates of the Air Commander. Starscream yelped from the pain, but didn't move his position. He obediently stayed put, allowing himself to be hurt.

The Seeker was forced to endure many more lashes to his faceplates and chest plates, the warlord "encouraging" Skyfire by aiming his fusion cannon at the Seeker's helm. By the time he finally released the Alpha Seeker, his faceplates were covered in whip marks and energon. It was so bad that Starscream was blinded by his energon.

"That's enough." Megatron grunted, releasing Starscream and letting him stand up.

Skyfire dropped the whip instantly and started to approached his mate. Starscream held his servo up, stopping him. He unsubspaced a cloth and began to wipe his faceplates clean, his wings still flared.

"Does my lord desire anything more of me?" Starscream growled out.

"Get out of my sight." He grunted.

"As you command." Starscream flicked his wings, walking away as he continued to clean off his faceplates.

Skyfire swallowed, then followed after the tri-colored Seeker. Starscream stormed out of the Control Room and down the corridors. He managed to get his faceplates mostly clean, and subspaced the cloth, ignoring the energon still leaking from the whip marks over his back, wings, aft, chest, and faceplates. He put in his code and entered his quarters, not bothering with seeing a medic.

"You're back earl-" Nacelle stopped when he noticed the wounds. "Um, I'll take my leave, sir." He set Skyblade down on the couch, next to his brother, then quickly exited.

Starscream didn't say anything, just walked into his berthroom. Starfire awkwardly picked up Skyblade and followed, ignoring the disgruntled sounds of his sibling.

"Carrier?" He spoke up as he followed.

Skyfire entered the berthroom as well, sitting on the edge of the berth. Starscream was lying on his side, being careful of his wounds. Starfire managed to shove his brother up onto the berth, with Skyfire's help, before clambering on himself. His wings drooped when he saw just how damaged his favorite person was.

"He hurt you…" He said softly, going over to his carrier.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Starscream forced a small smile for him. "I just need a rest… And some damp cloths."

"I'll get those." Skyfire said quietly before standing and walking off.

"Why did he hurt you?" Starfire asked, reaching over and gently touching his carrier's leaking faceplates.

Starscream reached up, taking the small servo in his. "I was… misbehaving so he punished me. I'll be fine."

"I'll beat him up!" Starfire shouted.

"No, you will stay here and take care of carrier. I don't need you starting trouble…"

"I can take him."

"Can you fly?"

"No."

"Then you can't take him. A Seeker who can't fly is a dead Seeker. Stay with me."

"Fine." Starfire crossed his arms and flicked his wings.

"What you can do instead is tell me how much you love me."

"I love you _this_ much!" Starfire spread out his arms, showing his love.

Starscream smiled. "I love you more."

Skyfire came back into the room with several damp cloths. He silently began to clean over Starscream's wounds with them, coolant lazily dripping from his optics.

Starscream was quiet for a bit before venting a sigh. "It wasn't your fault, Sky. I acted up. And you're just not use to that."

"No one should be hurting you, Star. W-what he does to you-" Skyfire choked out.

"What he does to me is of no consequence to you. Just… next time if he's punishing me… Don't do anything."

"That's not punishing, that's torture. Abuse."

"I acted up so he punished me. Stop arguing with me." Starscream snapped.

Skyfire swallowed, continuing with cleaning the wounds. Starscream kept quiet as well until the Autobot had finished and began to walk away with the dirty cloths to put them to be washed.

"Sky…" He vented a sigh. "Can I have a kiss?"

Skyfire looked back at him, then slowly nodded. He walked back over and pressed a loving kiss to the Air Commander's lip plates. Starscream purred his engine, trying to not move his sore wings. They slowly broke the kiss, just gazing at each other, red optics locked on blue.

"Love you." Starscream said barely louder than a whisper.

"Love you, too." Skyfire said quietly back.

"I'm not mad, Sky. I'm going to recharge through some of this pain. I hope to see you first thing when I online my optics." He smiled.

Skyfire slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Starscream offlined his optics, ready for a break from his fragged up life. Skyfire sighed, walking out of the room with the dirty cloths, wishing he could save Starscream from that monster. That brute who didn't care for Starscream. All he did was torture him, insult him, and made him suffer..

Why did Starscream put up with that?

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream was slammed onto the table, his wings flicking and optics narrowed. His engine growled as he gasped, clawing at the one above him. Megatron leaned forward and bit the Seeker on the neck plates, grasping onto that thin frame as he viciously thrust into him.

Starscream wrapped his legs around the tyrant's waist and used all his strength to flip them over and off the table, knocking over chairs. The Meeting Room was already a mess, the furniture knocked over and askew. Transfluid was everywhere, the two having been going long and hard at it for a while now.

It was the middle of the orbital cycle and the two were supposed to have been having a private meeting concerning their next big plans, but, Starscream suddenly had an urge for a frag and seduced the warlord in astroseconds. Now, they had been wrestling, biting, kicking, clawing, cussing, and trying to be on top. Starscream had even managed to hit Megatron on the aft, which earned him a fair beat down on his own, but he wasn't complaining.

Starscream landed on top of his superior, grasping his neck and holding him down. He flared his wings, smirking sexily. "Relax, my lord." He purred, lifting himself up and down on the grounder, feeling the large spike inside of him. "Hah, let me do the work." He fluttered his wings.

Megatron started to reach for his Second, but decided against it. He would let him have this round. He folded his arms behind his helm, grinning as the Seeker road him. Starscream tightened his grip on Megatron's neck, feeling some of that dominant Seeker satisfaction of being on top and having flared wings. Megatron wasn't submitting, but at least he was letting him have some control.

Starscream panted as he thrust himself onto Megatron's spike, keeping optic contact with the gunformer. He arched his back, making sure he was as provocative as possible to keep Megatron turned on. A servo left the tyrant's neck to rove over his frame, feeling the grounder's chassis.

The door hissed open and Soundwave entered with several datapads. It was the official starting time of the meeting for the three top brass and he, as usual, was on time and prepared.

He stopped when he saw them, annoyed that the meeting would be delayed and thus his plans also set aside, but, he was also furious with that Seeker. Starscream couldn't remain faithful or honest to anyone. He betrayed the Decepticons, kept going against Megatron, lied to his trinemates, and cheated on them as well as his mech-friend.

Soundwave didn't care for Skyfire or these Seekers, no, but it still pissed him off. How hard was it to be honest and faithful to those you should love? Soundwave was single, so he wasn't experience with relationships, nor never had one, but he knew that if he ever found the right person he would do everything to stay true to them and wanted them to be the same way to him.

And after hearing Skyfire's thoughts regarding Starscream, it just made him angrier with the Air Commander. Skyfire was helm over peds for Starscream. He was loyal, honest, caring, and truly, _deeply_ loved that Seeker with his entire being. And his love for his creations was just as strong. He wasn't what most Seekers would want for a mate in regards to being timid, quiet, and a pacifist, but he was definitely what everyone deserved in a Conjunx Endura. And that was what made Soundwave so upset. Starscream had literary found the perfect person. Someone who not only was so loving and loyal to his lover, but also who enjoyed many of the same things the Seeker did and didn't want to hurt him. Everyone despised that Seeker and wanted to inflict pain on him, but not Skyfire. Skyfire just wanted to be wherever he was, love him, have creations with him, and didn't even want him for just the interface. He enjoyed it, but could live without it as long as he just had his Starscream.

And that selfish, hoeing bastard couldn't see that. He just wanted to do whatever he wanted to do because he hated authority. He had to be his own boss, and not follow any rules that may "inconvenience" him. He was a selfish, bigoted afthelm who refused to see and respect the perfect mate he had found or those loving trinemates.

Starscream was just a… self-interested, arrogant, ignorant whore who sought after instant gratification rather than stopping to think about the long term effect of his actions. He didn't deserve a trine, a mate, creations, or anything really.

He deserved to be brought down and humbled.

Soundwave's visor brightened for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Starscream sat on the couch with a trinemate on either side of him. It was two joors after leaving Megatron and after he had cleaned himself up he had to gossip with his brothers. Well, gossip about things they didn't want to hear or see.

"Look at the weird faces I make." The Air Commander smirked as he looked at a datapad that was replaying footage from earlier when he had been with Megatron. "I sound like I'm in pain, but it feels so _good_!" He fluttered his wings.

"I thought you weren't going to be with him again." Thundercracker snapped, his wings flaring.

"Please, what Skyfire doesn't know won't hurt him." Starscream said dismissively.

"I know about it."

"And you're not telling him." Starscream glared at him.

"Can we watch something other than you sucking off Megatron?" Skywarp inquired. "How you manage to stick that all into your mouth makes me feel… Like I want to watch femme on femme porn."

"What?"

"I want to watch porn and then do things to you."

"No, you're not doing anything to me." Starscream returned his gaze to the datapad that was now showing him taking Megatron's spike into his mouth and making a disgusting scene of it.

"I want to stick this in you." Skywarp held up a very large dildo and wiggled it in Starscream's faceplates.

"Sky, stop!" Starscream pushed it away.

"No! Eat it!"

Starscream flicked his wings, pushing his annoying trinemate aside. Skywarp vented a sigh and held up a vibrator.

"How about I stick this in you and turn it on at random intervals during the night?"

"No. I don't want to do that again."

"Get on your servos and knees and let me shove this up your valve and then beat the slag out of your sexy aft!" Skywarp ordered harshly.

"Not in the mood, 'Warp." Starscream sighed. "I just was overloaded eleven times."

"By Megatron. Because you're a slut." Thundercracker said matter-of-factly.

Starscream gave him an annoyed look. "Shut up."

"So, ever thought about, I don't know, keeping your trine vows? You know, the promises you keep to your trinemates?"

Starscream offlined the datapad and subspaced it. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Yes, you are, because this is _serious_ , Star. You are our trinemate, our trineleader, and you are only to bond with your trine and with those the _entire_ trine agrees upon. And none of us agree with you being with Megatron. Not even Skywarp."

"Yeah, I rather have you being with us than him, or anyone." Skywarp nodded.

"Whatever." Starscream crossed his arms and rolled his optics.

"That just earned you a trip over my knee." Thundercracker growled. "Skywarp go get the cable."

"Thunder, you're being ridiculous! I can frag whoever I want to! Trineleader and Alpha!"

"You are _abusing_ your position to be a whoring brat!"

"I am not!"

"I'll get the cable." Skywarp said as he started to get up.

"No, there will be no hitting me! I have done more for you two and our people than you can imagine. I have-"

The three instantly became silent and turned when the door opened. Skyfire entered with the Seekerlets in his arms, the three having been in the lab all orbital cycle.

Starscream's sly smirk spread out his lip plates as he stood up. He trotted over to Skyfire and hugged him.

"Hey, Sky!" He smiled, his wings fluttering.

"Hey, love." Skyfire smiled back, kissing his mate on the cheekplates. "So, what's up?"

"I want you in berth with me. Now." Starscream said quickly.

"Oh, um, okay. Let me just give these two to them." Skyfire nodded, excited to have his beloved for some sexy time.

Starscream kept that smirk of his on his handsome visage as he watched his mate carry their sons to the other Seekers and hand them to them. Skyblade made some grunting sounds when Thundercracker took him, tired and cranky from his long orbital cycle. Starfire bounced on Skywarp's lap, anticipating the fun evening he would have with his "uncles."

Starscream gestured for Skyfire to follow him into the berthroom, which he eagerly did, shutting the door behind them. Thundercracker flicked his wings.

"I'm going to give him the aft beating of a lifetime every orbital cycle for now on until he ceases with the adultery." The blue Seeker grumbled.

"As long as I can help." Skywarp put in.

"Of course. Go watch your porn and give me more ideas of how we can hurt him without killing him."

Skywarp cackled evilly.

Starscream lied on the berth, his lover on top of him and kissing him. Their servos roving over each other's frames, pleasuring transformation seams with electrical shocks. Moaning, gasping, writhing, and pulling, they soon were connected, the Air Commander lolling his helm back as he was thrust into.

Lip plates locked together in a searing kiss, glossas wrestling with one another, servos grasping onto the other. Cooling fans kicked on, the Seeker moaned and gasped, them both panting.

Their chest plates opened, their sparks' raw energy tendrils entangling, twisting, and intertwining together, feeling the very being of their partner. The shuttle thrust harder into the jet, the Decepticon smiling at his Autobot.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Starscream felt himself coming, preparing for the wondrous sensation that was about to engulf his being. Ready to feel his mate fully when the door suddenly opened, bright light filling the dim room.

"Hey, just getting my game." Starfire said as he casually walked in, going towards the shelves.

"STARFIRE!" Starscream bellowed as Skyfire just froze, petrified.

"What?" Starfire gave his carrier a puzzled look as he grabbed his datapad. His optics then ran over their frames. "Whoa, doesn't that hurt? How does he fit? Sire, you're hurting carrier!"

"OUT! OUT YOU PRYING VERMIN!" Starscream shrieked, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at his creation.

"Hey!" Starfire dodged the projectile. "I am concerned!"

"OUT! THUNDERCRACKER! SKYWARP!"

"What's you're malfunction?" Skywarp asked when he appeared in the doorway. "Oh, sorry! He slipped away." He said quickly as he ran inside and began to remove the intruder.

"But sire is hurting carrier!" Starfire exclaimed as he was quickly escorted out.

Starscream rubbed over his faceplates once the door closed behind them. "Spawns…." He groaned. He paused when he noticed Skyfire hadn't moved. "Sky?"

Skyfire didn't move, staring off into space. "That just reminded me of the one time I walked in on my creators and th-the sight I saw…"

Starscream rolled his optics. "I was exposed to a lot worse every orbital cycle. FRAG ME!"

* * *

Soundwave palmed open the door to Starscream's lab, Laserbeak perched on a shoulder while the other cassettes hid within him. He silently stood there until Skyfire turned around and noticed him.

"Um, hey, Soundwave. Err, what are you doing here?" He slowly asked, setting down the beaker he held.

Soundwave didn't answer immediately. "Seeker Starscream: With Megatron. Fifth time since promising you he wouldn't."

Skyfire raised an optical ridge. "W-what do you mean? H-he's with Megatron having a meeting. He said that they were making plans to-"

"No meeting. Starscream: Engage in intercourse with Lord Megatron."

"No, he said he wouldn't-"

"Megatron's quarters. There now. Skyfire: See for himself."

And with that said the Communications Officer turned and walked away.

Skyfire stood there, not sure what to make out of the Decepticon Third just coming over to him to tell him that. He knew Soundwave didn't like Starscream, so it was quite possible he just wanted Skyfire mad at the Seeker. But, what if he was telling the truth?

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, then walked out of the lab and down the corridors. He swallowed, hoping he wasn't falling into some sort of trap. He passed by the other officer hab suites until he stopped at Megatron's. He hesitated, scared to go inside, but, he had to be sure. If Soundwave was telling the truth…

He palmed the door open and quietly entered.

His spark shattered.

"Oh, yes! Harder! Oh, hah, ah, ah, hah, nrrgh! Give it to me, you slagger!" Starscream moaned, gasping as he lied beneath the tyrant.

Megatron was thrusting hard and fast into his Second, holding him down by the waist. They were covered in transfluids, as well was the berth, obviously from having overloaded several times already. Their frames were scratched up, chest plates partly open from having spark bonded a few times, and cooling fans running hard to cool them off.

"Oh, yes! I needed this. Hah, Needed you in me. Mmmm!"

"Shut up." Megatron growled.

"No! Turn me over your knee and make me scream!" Starscream giggled.

"Slagging brat."

"I am yours, my lord."

"Yes, you are."

Starscream fluttered his wings, grasping Megatron's mandible and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Megatron just got rougher with his humping, the room filled with the sound of their clanging bodies.

Skyfire swallowed, his lower lip plate trembling. His spark was no more, extinguished inside of him. His optics filled with static, his frame trembling. His beautiful, amazing mate was not his. He didn't love him. He cared for Megatron, the one who abused him and treated him like scrap metal. He rather be with him than the one who loved him and wanted to make him happy. Who wanted to join him and have a family.

Megatron suddenly pulled out of the Seeker and got over him, shoving his spike into Starscream's mouth. Starscream grabbed it, mouthing it and running his glossa over it, making loud smacking sounds as transfluid covered him. Megatron overloaded, filling the Seeker's mouth as he pushed the spike out, giggling as it spewed all over his faceplates. The Seeker stroked then kissed the grounder's phallus.

"I want you back inside of me." He gave it a playful tap with a digit, his other servo caressing it.

"It will be." Megatron grinned, beginning to return to the position he was in so he could penetrate the Seeker once more.

Skyfire had enough of it. He charged forward and shoved Megatron off Starscream before he could re-enter him.

"Get off him!" He shouted furiously.

"Skyfire!" Starscream jumped up, his optics wide, horrified to see his mech-friend there.

Megatron was surprised, but didn't say anything, just annoyed that they were being interrupted.

"You stay out of him!" Skyfire yelled at the Decepticon leader before turning to Starscream. "You cheated on me! _Again_! Why with him!?"

"Sky, I-I-I wasn't-" Starscream stuttered.

"You were! You _promised_ you wouldn't and yet here you are! _WHY_?!"

Starscream shrunk back from the shuttle. "Sky, I-I wasn't, I'm not cheating. W-w-we-"

"You are having an affair with this monster!" He jabbed a digit at Megatron who was discreetly folding his plates back over and reaching for a towel to clean himself with.

"H-he's not- I'm not-"

"Why!? He hurts you, Star! He _beats_ you and _humiliates_ you! I _never_ hurt you! I _never_ lie to you! I have only ever loved you, protected you, and given my all for you! I took you off the streets, I saw that you were fueled, I kept you safe from everyone I could a-and I loved you. I _loved_ you! I-I was going to propose!"

Starscream snatched the towel away from Megatron and quickly wiped the transfluid off his faceplates, closing his plates as well. "Sky, I-I love you. I-I'm not-"

"Answer me truthfully." Skyfire growled with clenched denta. "Do you love me. Do you love me and want to be with me and _only_ me."

Starscream quickly nodded. "Yes, Sky, I-I do."

"Then why are you with _him_." He said slowly, dangerous as he leaned over the Seeker.

"I-I… I'm not. W-we were… I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sky." He stuttered, coolant starting to pool in his optics, suddenly terrified of losing his mate, feeling his spark sinking.

"No… You're only sorry that you got caught." Skyfire swallowed. "It's over. We're over." He then turned and stomped out.

Starscream felt like he just got shot. He leaped off the berth and ran after the Autobot, leaving a vexed Megatron behind.

"Sky, what do you mean? W-we're not over. W-we can't be." Starscream blurted out as he caught up with the shuttle.

"Yes, we are over. I've had it. You rather be with that abusive fragger than me who has only been kind and loving towards you. I've given everything for you!" He jabbed a digit at the Seeker. "And you couldn't even keep yourself to me!"

Starscream swallowed, coolant leaking down his cheekplates. "Sky, I love you. I love you more than anything. I-I am yours. I-I was just-"

"You just said you were his." He growled. "And stop crying. You have _no right_ to be crying! You did this to yourself! You cheated on me, lied to me, and used me!"

"Sky, I-I can explain!"

Skyfire continued walking. "I have had enough of your excuses, Starscream!"

"Sky, please, please, don't..!" Starscream followed after him, his wings drooping.

Skyfire palmed open the door to their hab suite and stormed in. Skywarp was on the couch with a datapad, his wings perking when he saw them. Skyfire marched by him and went straight into the berthroom. Starfire and Skyblade were on the berth watching cartoons on the vidscreen, the door wide open so Skywarp could listen to them. They looked up at their creators, confused as to why they were acting the way they were.

"Sky, please, y-you don't understand!" Starscream kept blabbering, but Skyfire ignored him, grabbing his belongings and subspacing them. "Sky, I-I love you. I love you, Sky. Please, don't go. Please, stay with me. Please." Starscream begged, coolant pouring from his static filled optics, his frame trembling.

Skyfire subspaced the last of his property before turning to Starscream, his optics narrowed. "No, Starscream. I'm done. I'm not going to stay with someone who doesn't actually care about me or can't even be honest with me."

"I-I love you, Sky. Please." Starscream swallowed.

"You love Megatron and yourself. You've changed. I don't know who you are anymore." He paused. "I'm not leaving my sons here with that monster." He turned to Starfire. "Starfire, pack your things."

"NO!" Starscream shouted. "You will _not_ take them away from me! Belay that order, Starfire!"

"They will _not_ stay here and be abused by Megatron or any of those _other_ freaks running around this ship!"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM FROM ME!" He screamed, his wings flaring and optics narrowed.

Skyblade began to cry, scared by the yelling. Starfire hugged his brother, swallowing. He was nervous, not sure why they were fighting or why his sire was leaving. He just moved in with them, didn't he want to stay?

"I'M NOT LEAVING THEM HERE TO GET BEATEN AGAIN!"

"I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR LIMBS IF YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOU'VE ALREADY TORN OUT MY SPARK! I DON'T CARE!"

"What's going on in here?!" Thundercracker demanded as he stomped into the room, having heard it from his berthroom.

"I am taking my creations away from this cheating whore!" Skyfire shouted. "I've had _enough_ of his lies a-and his unfaithfulness!"

"YOU WILL _NOT_ TAKE MY CREATIONS! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN TOUCH THEM!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Thundercracker released a sonic boom, rattling everything in the hab suite and much of the ship.

The Seekerlets were bawling now, coolant pouring from their optics as they hugged each other.

"S-stop fighting!" Starfire choked out between sobs.

"Skywarp, take Starfire and Skyblade into my quarters and lock yourselves inside. Don't open the door for anyone other than me." Thundercracker ordered.

Skywarp nodded, coolant leaking from his own optics, scared of what was happening to his trine. He went over to the two Seekerlets, scooping them up in his arms. They clung to him, crying in absolute fear.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Starscream shrieked, starting to go towards them when Thundercracker grabbed his wrists and held him back. "DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" He continued, fighting against Thundercracker's hold.

Skywarp quickly walked out of the room and went into Thundercracker's berthroom, locking the door behind him. He sat on the berth, holding the trembling sparklings close to him.

"He's not taking them. He can't have them." Starscream said quickly to Thundercracker, his wings still flared.

"They are not staying here where they will get hurt." Skyfire snapped.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM FROM ME!" Starscream screamed.

"Calm down." Thundercracker growled. "What's going on?"

"Starscream has been cheating on me!" Skyfire shouted. "I-I can't live with someone who doesn't care about me! I'm leaving. I-I…" He swallowed, coolant leaking from his optics. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking my sons with me so they won't be hurt my Megatron or anyone."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Starscream screeched, his engine growling and fighting harder against Thundercracker.

"Calm down!" Thundercracker flicked his wings, optics narrowed. "I'm sorry about this, Skyfire. Know that Skywarp and I still care about you, and will continue to help you however you may need it. As for the Seekerlets…"

"He can't have them. H-he won't take them from me." Starscream said desperately, on the verge of just breaking down and crying, in such a panic over losing his sons.

Thundercracker was silent a moment before speaking. "They are Seekerlets, born to a trined Seeker. In Seeker culture, the trineleader of the trine that the Seekerlets are born to is the one who decides their fate, whether they will be killed or raised, and who will be the guardian. They have been accepted into Starscream's trine, he is the trineleader and one of the creators. Therefore, it is his decision what happens to them. They will remain in the trine to be raised by the trine, and to be around other Seekers. But, I promise you I will ensure you get to visit them, and… maybe we can work out some share of custody where they can spend so many orbital cycles with you every orn. Depending on how the war goes."

Skyfire bit his lip plate, not wanting to leave them here, but Seekers were strict about raising their young, and he knew that at least Thundercracker and Skywarp would see to it that they were kept safe.

"How often could I see them?" He asked softly.

"Four times an orn, as of right now." Thundercracker said. "If… If a deal can be better worked out between sides, then I will do my best to make sure you can see them more than that. But I will not let Starscream take all custody away from you. They are your creations and you _will_ get to see them regularly. If I have to fight Starscream over it, I will."

"Thank you, Thundercracker."

"He's not keeping them for a single night." Starscream flicked his wings. "Supervised visits only."

"Shut your whore mouth." Thundercracker snapped.

"And if we can't meet up for whatever reason I want to be able to make a video call to them." Skyfire added.

"It will be done. You have my word. And I keep my word, unlike him." He nodded towards Starscream.

"I know you do." He paused. "I want to say goodbye to my sons before I go."

"You will not. You leave them, you leave without saying anything to them." Starscream flicked his wings.

"Shut up." Thundercracker snapped. "You may see them, Skyfire. I'll comm Skywarp to let you in."

Skyfire nodded. He walked by them and went towards Thundercracker's berthroom. Starscream kept struggling against Thundercracker, needing to go protect his creations.

Skywarp received the call from Thundercracker and opened the door. Skyfire entered, going to the berth and sitting down beside his whimpering sons.

"Hey, sweeties." He forced a smile, pulled them onto him lap. "I'm sorry about all of that. You shouldn't have seen it."

"You're leaving?" Starfire wiped at his optics, trying to calm himself down. "Why? D-don't you love us?"

"I do, Starfire. I love you guys so much. It's just…" He vented a sigh. "Carrier doesn't love sire and… I need to take care of myself."

"What do you mean he doesn't love you? He says he does…"

"Some people say they love someone, but don't actually mean it. I wish he loved me. I love him."

"But, why do you need to leave? Can't you stay with us?"

"I… It's not safe for me here. I have to go to protect myself. I'll still see you guys. Thundercracker will make sure we have visits and maybe some recharge-overs. And you can call me whenever you want to. I'll always answer, even if it's the middle of the night. And if you ever want to come and hang out with me, I'll always be available. Alright?"

Starfire nodded. "Alright… I-I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go, either. I wish your carrier loved me… I wish a lot of things were different."

"I love you, sire. Please, don't go." Starfire hugged his sire.

Skyfire swallowed, coolant pooling in his optics again. "I love you, too, Starfire. I don't want to do this. Hopefully, things will get better soon. Just… call me if you need me. I-I'll arrange for us to see each other shortly. Okay?"

Starfire nodded, still just holding onto his sire. Skyblade was busy studying his sire's large servo, his helm twitching.

"Be good, okay? Do what your carrier and uncles say and stay away from Megatron and everyone else. Never go anywhere alone and take acre of your brother."

"I will, sire." He nodded.

"I know you will. I love you, Starfire. I'm… Primus, I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this."

Starfire didn't say anything, just buried his faceplates into Skyfire's abdominal plates and cried. Skyfire stroked his backplates, coolant flowing down his cheekplates, wishing he could take them with him.

Skywarp stood there watching, coolant running down his cheekplates as well. He remembered when his creators were forced apart, the terrifying memories of that ordeal returning to him. He knew how Starfire felt. He was that age when it happened to him. He was confused as to why they had to live separate, and why he could never see his sire again afterwards.

Starscream bit Thundercracker's servo, kicking him at the same time. Thundercracker yelped, his grip loosening and the Alpha slipping away. Starscream rushed into the other berthroom, his wings flared, optics narrowed, and engine growling.

"Get away from them." He growled, flicking his wings.

"I'm saying goodbye." Skyfire glared back at him.

Starscream flicked his wings again, displaying every Seeker sign there was that he was about to attack. Thundercracker quickly got between his trineleader and the Autobot, his own wings flared and engine growling.

"Give him space, Starscream. He won't take them with him." The larger Seeker growled with gritted denta.

Starscream flicked his wings, his optics never leaving Skyfire.

Skyfire kissed his sons on the cheekplates, wanting to stay with them forever, but knew if he prolonged it, it just gave Starscream more time to gather his Seekers and do something stupid.

"I love you, two. Call me, okay? I'll see you later."

Starfire nodded, wiping at his optics before grabbing his sire's helm and giving him a kiss on the cheekplates. "Love you, sire. Please, see me again."

"I will, Starfire. I promise." He kissed his brow, then gently placed them back on the berth.

He slowly stood up, his optics narrowed and locked on Starscream. He knew how Seekers were, and he wasn't going to show any submission to Starscream. They were his sons just as much as they were Starscream's and he had every right to be with them.

Skywarp quickly sat on the berth and hugged the Seekerlets, needing them to comfort him as much as they needed it. Starfire clutched his uncle, his wings low as he watched his creators being so hostile to each other.

Skyfire clenched his servos and walked past his former-lover and went directly to the outer door. He swallowed when he heard Starfire crying, wanting nothing more than to go back and grab those little Seekerlets.

Starscream suddenly turned and ran after Skyfire, his wings lowering again. The Autobot stomped through the corridors, going towards the Control Room. Starscream was beside him in an instant, all aggression gone, his wings drooping and optics filling with static.

"Please, Skyfire, don't leave. Don't leave me. I-I need you." He begged.

"I thought you needed Megatron." He snapped, not looking at the adulterer.

"I didn't mean it! I just say whatever he likes to hear to keep him happy! I love you Sky. I need _you_. I… You've always been everything to me. I-I don't know where I would be if not for you."

"Yeah, I was the one who took you off the streets, gave you somewhere to recharge, refueled you, helped you get into the Science Academy, and made you something other than a squatting, street vagrant. I gave everything for you and received _nothing_ in return. I put up with you, I fell in love with you, I promised my life to you, and you went behind my back more than once and fragged an abusive wrack-job. And then you keep lying to me about it!"

"I-I don't love him. Honest. I just… I just… I don't know why! _Please_ , Sky! Don't leave me. Y-your creations need their sire. _I_ need you."

"No, you need to see a psychiatrist because you are seriously fragged up in the processor. I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not the Starscream I fell in love with. You are a lying, whoring, murderous rapist who thinks he can get away with anything just by lying. No, I'm not going to put up with that. I deserve better and I'll find better."

"Sky, please… Don't leave me. Not again. Please." He said as he began to sob, losing control of his emotions as his spark felt like it was falling deeper inside of him.

Skyfire palmed the door open to the Control Room and continued towards the lift elevator. Soundwave and his cassettes watched from their console, listening to the blabbered pleas of the Seeker.

Skyfire punched the button and stepped into the elevator, Starscream hopping in with him.

"Sky, please, don't do this…" He cried, reaching for Skyfire's servo.

"Don't touch me." He jerked his hand away, glaring down at the Air Commander.

"I'll change, Sky! I won't frag Megatron or anyone else ever again! I swear! Please, please, _please_ , just give me another chance!" He frantically implored, his servos clasped together before him.

"I _did_ give you another chance! And you _blew_ it!" He bellowed.

"I-I love you, Sky. Please… I can't lose you… Don't do this… I-I'll change. I swear, I'll be better. I'll change. I-I won't touch anyone else! I-"

"Starscream, shut up." Skyfire growled. "I don't want to hear anymore from you. You had your chance, and you didn't even try. You don't care for me. You've changed, alright. You went from the most amazing, kindest, just… perfect mech ever to… A lying, cheating murderer. There was a time you cared for me, but that was long ago."

"I-"

"Shut up." Skyfire snapped.

Starscream swallowed, feeling so hopeless. He trembled when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Skyfire stormed out, walking along the landing platform as the Seeker followed behind.

Starscream grabbed his servo and pulled him to a stop. Skyfire looked down at him, optics glaring pure, unholy rage.

"Please…" Starscream said barely louder than a whisper. "Don't leave me… Not again. I love you."

Skyfire jerked his servo away, causing the Seeker to drop to his knees. He turned away, his optics offlining as he heard Starscream crying.

"I'll be seeing my sons soon, but you better not be anywhere near us." He swallowed, coolant falling anew from his optics. "Goodbye, Starscream. You only have yourself to blame for this."

With that said, he transformed and flew off, feeling himself die a thousand times over inside.

Starscream couldn't take it. He watched Skyfire fly off, his frame completely numb. Once the Autobot was out of sight he fell forward, screaming into the landing platform's deck plates, everything feeling lost.

He pulled himself away after a klik, and ran inside of the elevator, punching it to take him back down. He leaned into the corner, covering his faceplates as he bawled into his servos, feeling nauseous from how broken his spark was.

When the elevator opened its doors, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. He ran out, to the door, and out the Control Room. He transformed, flying down the corridors and back to his hab suite. He transformed, punched in his code, and ran inside, into his berthroom, slamming the door shut before throwing himself onto his berth.

He just let himself go, wailing his misery into the berthtop, his arms folded around his helm. It was over. He was single. He was… thrown away, left behind. First is carrier, now Skyfire for a second time, only Skyfire actually wanted to leave. To leave him.

Why couldn't he just say "no?" Why couldn't things be simple?! Why couldn't Skyfire understand that he _did_ love him? It wasn't a bad thing that he shared his body with Megatron.

He was alone again. No one cared about him or wanted anything to do with him. He would never have another mate, he would never join anyone. He would only have his sons, his trinemates, and whatever dignity he could muck up from the ground after this humiliation.

He would be challenged probably. Who wanted an Alpha who couldn't keep a mate? He would never have anymore creations unless he got one of his trinemates to spark him, which wasn't so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he desperately wanted another from Skyfire.

Everything was ruined. His life just continued to spiral downward into a giant, fragging nightmare of hatred, despair, and pathetic-ness. He was a useless whore. A slut who's only purpose was to be fragged, beaten, and have everything he ever cared for taken away.

No, all he had left were his trinemates and sons. He would not lose them. He would kill everyone before that happened. Skyfire wouldn't take his sons away. No one would.

Why did he have to walk in on them? What made him even think of doing that? Did someone tell him something?

It was some time later when Thundercracker entered the room and sat beside Starscream. He gently stroked a wing, then petted his brother's helm.

"I'm sorry, Star." He said softly. "I'll avoid giving you a lecture right now. I know you're not doing well. Skywarp will bring the mechlings in soon and we'll all recharge together as a trine." He paused, waiting to see if Starscream would say anything, but he didn't. "I love you, Starscream. I will always be here for you."

Starscream finally lifted his helm, looking at his trinemate. Then, he sat up and hugged Thundercracker tightly, needing the comfort of physical contact from someone he knew actually cared for him. Thundercracker hugged him back, stroking his backplates.

"In two orbital cycles I'll arrange for the Seekerlets to see their sire. We're going to try and keep this as least traumatic as possible for them. They need to see their sire and him them. He won't take them, I promise. they are Seekers and will be raised by a Seeker trine just as all Seekerlets should. Don't worry about losing them. I won't let anyone take them from us."

Starscream slowly nodded, having cried so hard that his vocalizer was now sore and hurt to speak. Thundercracker kissed him on the cheekplates.

"And we're going to get better from this. We're going to work on making you distance yourself from Megatron and concentrate on your trine. I won't raise your hopes, but maybe if we can fix this problem… Skyfire might come back. He loves you, Starscream. This couldn't have been an easy decision for him."

Starscream swallowed, looking down as he still clung to his brother.

Skywarp entered the room carrying Skyblade and holding Starfire's servo. He placed the Seekerlets on the berth, both tired from crying so much. Skywarp himself was not all feeling well, having suffered a panic attack with the memory of his creators being forced apart.

Thundercracker vented a sigh, pulling Skywarp over to him and hugging both his brothers. This trine was so fragged up, but they were still managing to hold on together. And it was times like this where he was the only reason they were still able to continue.

"I love you, guys." The blue Seeker said softly. "Things suck, but we'll pull through. We're Seekers. How about we get some recharge and take a break from all of this?"

"Scree in the middle?" Skywarp whispered, unable to get himself to speak any louder.

"Yeah, Starscream and the Seekerlets in the middle." He kissed both his trinemates on the cheekplates. "Go ahead and lie down, Star."

Starscream released Thundercracker to grab his sons and pulled them to the center of the berth with him. He lied down, holding them close as they clung to him. He soon had Thundercracker behind him and Skywarp in front, his trinemates wrapping their arms around him.

He bit his lower lip plate, not sure how anything could get better after this. He had hit rock bottom, and he didn't believe that the only way after that was going up. No, it just meant digging deeper until a grave was completed. Then, that's when the road ended.

He held his sons closer as he began to cry anew, feeling his trinemates stroking his wings and trying to comfort him. He had lost. He had lost again, and he just knew he would continue to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mwuahaha. That just happened. Hate me.**
> 
> **Don't see any other fanfics out there of Starscream and Skyfire having custody battles after breaking up, do you? Nope. I'm original! XD**
> 
> **Baiting is when evil asshole take dogs, cats, bears, and other animals, tie them up, sometimes removing claws and teeth, and train dogs to kill them. This is why you NEVER let your pets live outside or tie your dog outside a store when you go shopping. Well, one of the many reasons to not do that. Those who force dogs to fight collect any animal they can to train the dogs they breed to kill them. Of course, it's really hard to get a dog to be mean, thus why they end up killing most of the dogs they breed. Just look up "bait dogs" and do more research on fighting dogs. And look up Michael Vick's former fighting dogs who are now therapy dogs. You can follow some of them on facebook! ^_^**
> 
> **Lots of references to Starsceam's past. He had such a rough sparklinghood.**
> 
> **Okay, as someone who grew up with abusive parents and brothers, a great way to escape from someone holding you by your wrists is to simply bite them until their hand bleeds. I've done it. Very effective. Starscream is a dirty fighter like me. Growing up in an abusive surrounding and then living on the streets has taught him that there is no such thing as "clean" fighting, only surviving.**
> 
> **I have not had an idea of how I would end this... Well, I knew what I wanted to happen, just not sure how it would get there. Then, I thought of this drama and now have an idea. Yeah for thinking up ideas as I write! XD I have been winging it since last chapter. I had all of that stuff up to now planned for an entire year, and now it's time for writing the unknown. Woo! :P  
> **


	18. Working on Change

"Where there is great love, there are always miracles." ~ Willa Sibert Cather.

"Oh, what I would give to sleep in your arms tonight." ~ Unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sun was beginning to set, the air cooling quickly. He had been circling around, crying so hard that he could barely navigate. It should have been only half as long to get to where he was going, but he felt so weak, so lost.

He finally saw Mount St. Hilary before him, her fulvous peak darkening as her slopes turned golden from the sun's dimming rays. He began to descend, nervous about how the Autobots would receive him, but eager to see his friends again. He needed someone to talk to.

A screaming jet engine neared him, Skydive suddenly appearing beside him. The Aerialbot aileron rolled briefly, curious as to why Skyfire was back. Slingshot flew on the other side, nudging the shuttle with a wingtip.

"Well, look what the cybercat coughed up." Slingshot sneered.

"Just take me in. I'm not here to start anything." Skyfire said softly.

"We will escort you." Skydive informed.

Skyfire followed them, flying down to the entrance of the crashed ship and transforming. He ignored the guards at the entrance, passing them silently to go inside. The Aerialbots stayed with him, their weapons out but not aimed at him.

Skyfire was in a daze, his peds dragging him along. He didn't even notice those he passed or the corridors he was being led down. He just trudged along, his spark no more, feeling so hopeless, lost, and alone. His world shattered.

He looked up when his designation was spoken, suddenly realizing where he was and who was speaking.

"Why have you returned, Skyfire?" Optimus asked as he sat at his desk, Prowl sitting in the chair before it, the two having been in a meeting when they were disturbed.

Skyfire swallowed, the scene of Starscream beneath Megatron from earlier played through his processor. "I…" He paused, static filling his optics. "You were right." He said softly, barely holding himself together. "H-he's changed. He's not the mech I fell in love with. I-I don't know who he is anymore." He inhaled heavily before continuing. "I-I had to stop him from raping a femme… And he…" He wiped at his optics as coolant began to leak out. "H-he cheated on me… More than once… With Megatron. I-I caught him and he said he would stop, that he would change." He slowly shook his helm, barely keeping himself from breaking down and sobbing. "I-I saw him with M-Megatron again earlier. H-he keeps cheating on me… L-lying to me… And when I confront him he just keeps lying and can't give me a straight answer. I… I-I broke up with him, and I tried to take my sons with me, and he threatened to kill me. I… You were right about him, about my Star. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for putting you through so much because I believed he w-was the same Seeker I had met so long ago."

There was silence in the room for an uncomfortable moment before the Prime spoke. "I'm sorry this has happened, Skyfire. Know that you are welcomed here."

Prowl gave his superior a look. Optimus ignored him.

"Th-thank you, Optimus. I… I just ask that you allow me to see my sons. Th-Thundercracker and I will arrange for when I can meet them in a neutral zone. I… I just also ask to be given space. I-I'm not sure if I wish to remain an Autobot. After everything that has happened… It might be best if I just became neutral."

"I understand. I ask that you take everything into consideration before making your final decision. I will speak to you later concerning visitation with your sons. For now, I think it's best you retire to your quarters and rest."

Skyfire nodded. "Thank you, Optimus. I-I'll see you in the morning then about… About my sons." He paused. "Again, I'm sorry about everything that has happened because I thought he was… I'm sorry." He almost whispered the last words before turning and walking out, not waiting to be excused.

Prowl turned to the semi once the shuttle was gone. "You forgive to easily." He intoned.

"And you never forgive." Prime snapped.

* * *

Skyfire quickly made his way through the familiar corridors, ignoring everyone that he passed and their prodding questions. He palmed a door open and entered, shutting it behind him.

"Skyfire?"

The shuttle looked up, his wings drooping. He slowly shook his helm before walking towards his friend. "Y-you were right, 'Jack… I-I should have left him w-when you said to."

Wheeljack exchanged a worried glanced with Perceptor before standing up and going over to the sparkbroken mech. "What happened?" He asked.

"Starscream… H-he promised that he w-would change but he… H-he didn't even try..!" He began to sob, coolant pouring from his optics. "I-I caught h-him with Megatron again. He was even giving him oral! A-and I confronted him and he… He wouldn't give m-me a straight answer. He kept t-trying to lie to me a-and…" He swallowed trying to get control over himself.

"Sit down, Sky." Wheeljack pulled a seat over for him.

Skyfire did so, crying harder as he tried to continue. "I-I b-broke up with him. I-I left m-my Starscream. I..." He paused to cycle air heavily, almost hyperventilating with how hard he was starting to cry. "H-he's not th-the Seeker I-I knew, th-that I loved. I-I don't know who-who he is! I-I tried t-to take my s-sons but he fought m-me. I-I was forced to l-leave them behind b-because I wasn't sure i-if he would send his S-Seekers on me o-or what. H-he was screaming at m-me a-and threatening to k-kill and t-tear me apart if I-I took our sons. I…" He swallowed. "I-I had to say goodbye to my little mechlings. S-Starfire begged m-me not to leave h-him. Th-Thundercracker s-said that he w-would ensure I-I see them again, but I-I don't know w-what will happen. W-what if Megatron hurts them!? I-I don't know i-if I made th-the right decision or not. I-I… W-why is this happening..?!" He covered his faceplates and began to bawl, losing control.

Wheeljack swallowed, not sure what to say to the shuttle. He placed a servo on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Sky… I so sorry…" He said quietly.

Perceptor approached, pulling a seat beside the anguished mech and sitting. He gently squeezed Skyfire's knee, letting him know he was there for him.

Skyfire continued crying, wishing he could have saved Starscream from becoming what he was now.

* * *

He should have been working, should have refueled, should have reported in to his superior, but he hadn't. No, he hadn't even gotten out of berth. He had been just lying there, staring off into space for the past seven joors now since onlining. His trinemates had left, having monitor duty to attend to. They had kissed him on his cheekplates, whispered how much they loved him, and had left a cube of energon by the berthside for him before departing.

He wasn't alone, his sons staying with him. Starfire had drunk the cube that Skywarp had given him, and Skyblade had contently nursed until his little tank was happy. The sparkling was now curled against his carrier, recharging peacefully as his miniscule digits grasped onto Starscream's chest plates. Starfire had been crying most of the morning, still upset about his sire leaving. He had finally calmed down and was playing his videogame, keeping himself close to his carrier for the comfort he provided.

Starscream hadn't said a word since onlining. He kept replaying everything that had happened in his processor. What he had said to Skyfire concerning their sons, and every word Skyfire had spoken to him. The fear and confusion on their sons' faceplates, and that fear, hatred, and despair that had engulfed his entire being when Skyfire tried to take their sons away.

He wouldn't lose anyone else, especially his sons. Enough of his family had left him behind.

Starscream looked down as Skyblade began to whimper, onlining after napping for almost five joors now. He pulled at his carrier's plates, is optics offline as he cried. Starscream gently stroked his helm, this one crying so much more than Starfire did and moody often. The Air Commander folded away his chest plates and allowed his son to reach inside, grab the tube, and began to suckle on it. He quieted, so happy to be refueling, his little legs joyfully kicking at the air as his servos held the tube.

Starscream offlined his optics, listening to the sound of Starfire's game and Skyblade's loud suckling. He felt so lost, so unsure of what to do now. He wanted to get up, to go do something, but just couldn't.

He needed Skyfire back in his life.

But how? How could he win back Skyfire's love and trust? He had betrayed him, lied to him, hurt him… He was a terrible mate. And now his sons would grow up dealing with a broken family. And it was all his fault. All because he just couldn't keep himself away from Megatron.

What had driven Skyfire to walk in on them? Why would he have wanted to go to Megatron's quarters? If he had wanted to see Starscream why didn't he call him to find his location and then proceeded to look? And why at that time?

Something didn't add up… But, if someone knew something who told him? The only ones who knew about his adultery were his trinemates, Soundwave, Megatron, and… No, that was it. No one else knew anything. Well, many knew he interfaced with Megatron but didn't realize it was supposed to be a secret from the shuttle. Could someone had said something? His trinemates knew to keep quiet, and Megatron certainly never spoke about his private time with the Seeker. No, he tried to look professional, that was why their interface was always behind closed doors and he never, _ever_ talked interface with anyone but the Air Commander. Starscream would, on occasion, say something out loud in front of a group concerning Megatron's spike size or things he did when in the berth, but the tyrant always chose to ignore him and the snickering of those around.

That really only left one possible leak… Soundwave and his cassettes. One of them said something. And they certainly hated the Seeker enough to try to ruin his life like this. And they had to pay for their transgression.

Starscream waited until Skyblade was finished refueling before closing his plates up and sliding off the berth. "You two stay here." He said softly.

"Where are you going, carrier?" Starfire asked slowly.

"Out." Starscream grunted before turning and walking out of the room.

Starfire pressed his jaws together, knowing that tone of vocalizer. His carrier was angry and was going to do something mean to someone who deserved it.

Starscream exited the hab suite and marched down the corridors. He went straight to the Control Room, wings flaring as he stomped towards a certain blue mech.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Soundwave slowly swiveled his chair around and looked up at the Seeker. "Query: Tell whom what?"

Starscream leaned forward, wings flared and optics narrowed. "You told Skyfire about me and Megatron. You told him to walk in on us." He placed his servos on the arms of the chair, squeezing them as he got his faceplates into Soundwave's. "It's your fault he left me."

Soundwave's visor brightened for a moment. "Starscream did that to himself."

Starscream flicked his wings. "It was supposed to be a secret. You ruined everything!"

"Starscream: Betrayed his me-"

Starscream lost control. What happened next had everyone in the room in shock. It happened so quickly, and the true vicious, brutality that Seekers were known for on the battlefield came out at full swing.

The Air Commander grasped the Communications Officer's neck and in one swift motion flung him out of his seat and onto the floor. The cassettes all jumped up, yelling and rushing to help Soundwave, but they weren't fast enough. Soundwave started to get up, to try and defend himself, but the Seeker was far faster. Starscream grabbed his arm, activated his thruster heels, and took off.

Soundwave grabbed at him, knowing what he was doing, having seen it happen so many times before. Knowing exactly how this Seeker in particular fought. Having seen that raw savagery and sadistic nature from this warrior that allowed him to keep his position as Alpha and Second in Command of the Decepticons.

Soundwave fought back, feeling himself being swung around, losing focus, trying to get free from the stronger mech, but it was over in astroseconds. His optics widened when he heard the sound of hydraulics and fuel lines snapping. He cried out at that horrible pain rippling through his systems from his arm as it was ripped off his shoulder.

He felt weightless before slamming onto the floor. So much sound. People were shouting, peds running, Seeker engine roaring. He was grabbed before he could even attempt to get back up and thrown into a wall, then a console, and the floor. He was taken back into the air by a leg, his remaining servo reaching into a subspace pocket and pulling out his gun.

He was being swung around, the centripetal force working against him as he tried to aim his weapon. He was slammed into the wall, then jerked away, feeling his legs being torn off. Taking his chance, he fired as he fell, crying out from the pain.

He heard another cry.

He crashed onto his back, dropping his gun from the sudden impact. His visor broken, one optic visible, along with half of his facemask. He hadn't felt pain like this in vorns.

Starscream landed on top of him, clutching his abdominal plates where he had been shot. Anger, determination, hatred, and… sadness filled those optics of the Seeker as he aimed his arm guns at the tapedeck.

Soundwave didn't react. He didn't need do. He had heard him approaching and knew he would take care of the Seeker.

Starscream yelped when a large, ebony servo suddenly grasped his neck and easily lifted him off the ground. He clawed at it, knowing he was screwed. Oh, how he was screwed. He wasn't just a little screwed, he was astronomically, extremely, _fragging_ screwed. He was dead screwed. He wished he was dead screwed. That's how screwed he was.

First, he received some punches to the faceplates, then he was kicked, followed by being slammed down and stomped on. Megatron barked some orders for Soundwave to be taken to medbay before he grabbed a wing of the flyer and dragged him off.

Starscream didn't speak, didn't struggle, didn't beg. What was the point? His mate was gone, he would be killed for attacking Soundwave regardless of what he did. Not even sucking Megatron off could save him from that. No, this was it. He was be executed, his corpse hung up for all to see, and then Skyfire would be happy.

Everyone would be happy.

Megatron threw his Seeker into the torture chamber, shutting and locking the door behind. Starscream drooped his wings, not looking up as he sat on the cold floor coated in dry energon.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

The Seeker only flinched away, not having anything to say. Megatron was yelling something, followed by growled curses as he stomped to select what he would be using on the Air Commander this time.

Starscream waited, biting his lower lip plate. He was forced to stand, then his servos tied above his helm to the ceiling. He offlined his optics when he heard that whip being powered on.

A joor of being flogged over his aft, wings, thighs, back, torso, and faceplates, his cries being ignored by the pissed off tyrant. Acid was poured over his frame, the cruel liquid seeping into the whip marks and burning deeper into him. As he screamed and kicked, more acid was dumped into his mouth, burning his insides.

He whimpered, trembling from the pain. The punishment continued with a metal rod being beaten over his frame, even across his faceplates and wings. It continued with his wings being ripped off, more punches, being shouted at, and continuously struck by the metal rod until everything, thankfully, went black.

* * *

**Four Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, sitting in his room as he messed with the computer. He anxiously pressed the button to receive the incoming video message, wanting to, and yet not wanting to, see Starscream and the Elite Trine.

"Hey, Skyfire." Thundercracker smiled as his face appeared on the monitor. "How are you?"

"Alright…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

"Hmm. I'm sure you're doing better than Star." The blue Seeker then began to turn the camera he held around, showing a badly beaten Starscream lying on his berth, recharging with his sons next to him.

Skyfire swallowed, feeling sick to his tank. "W-what happened?" He asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Star attacked Soundwave and Megatron punished him for it. He was in a CR chamber for the past four orbital cycles. Just was released from medical this morning. He's been recharging since. He's tired." Thundercracker reached over and gently stroked one of Starscream's wings. "Just tired and resting now. Isn't that right, love." He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates, eliciting a very small moan from the recharging flyer. "I know. It hurts. You just rest." Thundercracker turned back to the camera. "He cried himself sick after you left. He misses you. I'm not saying you should come back, just… Letting you know that he does love you and wants you back. But, it's your choice and we will respect that."

Skyfire swallowed. "How can I stay with someone who lies to me and cheats on me?"

"I understand. I completely do." Thundercracker sat on the berth next to Starscream. "So, when do you want to see the Seekerlets?"

"The soonest you can bring them over."

"I can do that tomorrow at 10:00. I want to stay here for Star, to make sure he'll be alright. He's… Just not doing well."

Skyfire slowly nodded, wiping at his optics as coolant began to leak out. "H-how is Skywarp?"

"He's alright. He's upset about all of this as well, with his past and all, but he's holding out. He's in his berthroom right now. Not sure exactly what he's doing but I have some guesses. And as for the Seekerlets, Starfire is… he's scared mostly. Just everything is happening at once. It's a lot for him. Skyblade doesn't really notice. He looks around for you but… Not to sound harsh, but his processor just is slow. He picks up on Starscream's emotions, but not anyone else's."

Skyfire nodded. "Please, take good care of them. All of them. I trust you the most."

Thundercracker smirked. "I'm trying. Just hard when they are all so stubborn."

"If anyone can handle them, it's you."

"True. So… Anything you want me to say to Star for you?"

Skyfire chewed on his lip plate for a bit before speaking. "There's so much to say… But I don't know if it should be said."

Thundercracker cocked his helm. "How about we talk about that together."

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Skyfire stood in a canyon, impatiently pacing back and forth. He looked up when there was a flash of purple, smiling faintly at the Seekers before him.

"Sire!" Starfire exclaimed, running over with his arms spread out.

Skyfire got down on a knee and embraced his son, lifting him off the ground. "Oh, my little mechling. I've missed you." He pressed a kiss to Starfire's cheekplates. "How have you've been, sweetie?"

"Sad." The Seekerlet said simply, pulling away from his sire to look him in the optics. "Carrier cries a lot. And I do to. And Uncle Skywarp spends a lot of time in his room."

Skyfire stood up, still holding his son and sat on a large boulder. He placed his creation on his lap, stroking the top of his helm. "I'm sorry, Starfire… I wish I didn't have to leave… I wish none of this had ever happened."

"Oh, carrier cut himself on the arm this morning with a knife. He did it on purpose while he was showering with me and Skyblade. He told me not to tell you, but you had told me to always tell you what carrier does so…" He shrugged. "But don't tell him I told you."

Skyfire swallowed. "I-I won't tell him. Promise." He said softly.

Skywarp approached carrying Skyblade, his wings low. He held out the sparkling, who was making his usual grunting sound as he looked around. Skyfire gently took him, then patted the boulder beside him.

"Sit down, 'Warp."

Skywarp hesitated, then did so, looking away. Skyfire reached over, stroking the black Seeker's backplates, comforting him best he could.

"It's going to be alright, Skywarp. I'm still going to be around."

Skywarp didn't speak immediately, and when he did his vocalizer was low and brittle from crying earlier. "I-I just don't want them growing up without their sire. I-I went through that a-and all the hate that was between my creators' trines. And I just worry about Scree. He's not doing well. I just worry about my trine."

"I know, 'Warp. I promise that I won't abandon my creations. I'll always make time for them and be around. I just… I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love me."

"Star does love you." He said as he looked up at the shuttle.

"Not the way he should."

* * *

Starscream lied on his berth, alone in the hab suite. Skywarp and the Seekerlets were with Skyfire, and Thundercracker was on monitor duty. He refused to work, still sore from his beating the other orbital cycle.

He held his personal datapad, the one that contained all the pictures of his trine, his family, and the information regarding every single one of his Seekers. He flipped through the images, seeing the faceplates of his former mate. Seeing him with his trine, his sons, with him. They had been happy. They were perfect for each other. But now…

He stopped on a picture of just Skyfire's visage, the Autobot smiling so beautifully, almost as if he was smiling at the Seeker he once loved.

Starscream swallowed, just looking at that image, at the mech who he loved. He held the datapad up some, biting his lower lip plate. How much he missed him. He missed hearing him, seeing that smile, feeling him touching him… Missed those large, strong servos stroking his frame, feeling his body. Feeling him inside of him, thrusting, stretching him apart. Sparkbonding with him, those kisses to his lip plates and neck cables. How he whispered to him, how he held him at night… That spike inside of him. He could almost feel it now, filling him, moving in him. The sensation of the transfluid spewing inside of him when he overloaded. His growl, how he grasped his waist.

Starscream's cooling fans began to kick on, starting to become aroused at the mere thought. He bit his lip plate firmer, then removed his codpiece. He certainly was becoming wet down there. He hesitated, then snaked his servo down, touching there. He kept his optics on the picture of the shuttle, a digit circling around his intimacy. He opened his mouth, then put more pressure, rubbing a little harder. He let out a small gasp, trying to imagine it was Skyfire touching him there. He rubbed some more, then gently pushed a digit inside up to the first joint. He arched his backstrut a little, moaning.

"Oh… Skyfire…" He whispered, offlining his optics, placing the datapad down and reaching the other servo down there. "Oh, touch me… Take me…"

His digits continued rubbing down there, poking into his valve, gently pulling at it. He moaned, his legs spread out, he needed more. He needed a spike inside of him, moving in him. He needed someone humping him and humping hard.

He sat up, wings perking. Then, he got up and walked out of the berthroom and into Skywarp's. He dug through a cabinet, toys for all possible sexual pleasures before him. He searched through them, finding what would best suit the purpose he so desperately needed, and walked out. He crawled back onto his berth, lying on his back. He planted his peds flat against the berth and lifted his aft up, keeping his legs spread.

Slowly, he pushed the dildo into his prepared valve, gasping and moaning as he forced it deeper inside of him. His wings fluttered, then he rested his aft back onto the berth before moving the dildo in and out of him, moaning pleasantly. It wasn't nearly as nice as a spike or one of his trinemates holding the toy, but it would do for now.

He kept moving it, rolling over onto his front, then back onto his back, moaning. "Oh, Skyfire… Oh, yes… I love you… Love you… Mhmm… Harder… Hah… Oh, take me. Make me yours… Oh, I love you."

He overloaded with a gasp, panting softly. It wasn't the best overload, no, far from it. He lied there, his wings low. He was so pathetic. Here self servicing, imagining someone who didn't love him being with him. Some Alpha he was.

He pulled the dildo out and set it aside, slowly closing his codpiece. He looked around the empty room, no one there for him.

He was alone. He had always been alone.

He threw himself onto the berth and cried.

* * *

Thundercracker walked into the hab suite later that orbital cycle, done with his shift. He entered the berthroom, his wings lowering.

"Star?" He asked softly as he neared.

Starscream looked up, wiping at his optics. "Hey, Thunder." He managed to choke out. "W-where is Skywarp and my sons?"

"They're running a bit late. Skyfire is just having fun with his creations." He leaned over and kissed Starscream on the cheekplates. "How are you?"

"Miserable."

"I know." He sat beside him, raising an optical ridge at the small amount of transfluid on the berth. "What have you been doing?"

"Dying."

"Self servicing?"

"Maybe…"

"Want to bond?"

"I want Skyfire." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"I know, love. We all want him back." He kissed Starscream again. "Want 'Warp and I to make you feel a little bit better tonight?"

"Can we do kinky?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, love." He reach over and began to caress a wing.

Starscream was silent a moment before sitting up and hugging his brother. "I love you." He said quietly. "Don't leave me."

Thundercracker hugged him back. "Never. I would never leave you. I love you, Starscream."

"He said that too… And then he left me."

"I am yours, together and always, until the bitter end. I will not leave you."

Starscream slowly nodded. "Till the bitter end."

* * *

Starscream gasped, moaning as he stood on all fours on Skywarp's berth. Skywarp was behind him shoving a dildo in and out of his valve, and moving it from side to side. Thundercracker sat on the berth in front of Starscream, holding his mandible and kissing him.

"Like that, Scree?" Skywarp smiled, enjoying this all too much.

"Oh, yes, please… Hah, don't stop." He moaned.

"Such a slut." Thundercracker kissed him.

"Hah, I am. Ohhh, ah, harder, 'Warp."

Skywarp giggled. "Sure thing, Scree."

Starscream offlined his optics, trying to pretend it was Skyfire inside of him.

* * *

Starscream stood by the medberth, quietly watching Hook taking care of his sons. Skyblade was crying, not sure why this strange mech was touching him and messing with the wiring in his helm.

"It's okay, Skyblade. I know it feels weird, but it's better than getting a virus." Starscream reassured him.

"I don't want my anti-firewall updated!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You're getting it updated because I will not have anti-firewallers under my care. This is good for you." Hook said abruptly.

"Thank you, Hook. He wouldn't listen to me despite my credentials so I was hoping he would listen to yours." Starscream said.

"You have no credentials!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I'm a scientist."

"No, you're my carrier." He crossed his arms, giving his carrier a firm look.

"Can I not be both?"

"Yeah."

"Gee, thanks. Well as your carrier I know what's best for you."

"You said yourself you have no idea what you're doing."

"I got better."

"Sire said he knows more than you."

"You're sire is… misguided."

"Uncle Thundercracker said the same thing about you."

"When?"

"Many times."

"I'm sure."

"Your turn." Hook interjected.

"NOOOO!" Starfire screamed, jumping up, and running away.

"Dammit, get back here!" Hook shouted, then turned to Starscream. "You did this, nemesis."

Starscream smirked. "I taught him so well."

Hook glared death at his superior. The Seeker knew his next trip to be repaired would end badly, but, it was so worth it.

* * *

"I don't understand this!" Starscream kicked at the console as he sat at it, crossing his arms.

"You attacked Soundwave. You're being separated from him until you prove to me you can actually behave… Somewhat." Megatron growled.

Starscream rolled his optics. "I don't _wanna_ be in the timeout corner!" He then smirked. "Unless it's after an aft beating and I'm being punished before you throw me on the berth and-Ack!" He yelped when Megatron smacked him upside-the-helm.

"Stop with your fantasies… Work."

"You work…" Starscream grumbled, rubbing his helm.

Megatron glared at him, then stomped away. Starscream stuck his glossa out at Megatron's back before slouching in his chair and pouting like a sparkling. He perked his wings, looking over to the other side of the Control Room where Soundwave was sitting. Megatron's little pet was all nice and repaired from getting his aft handed to him on a silver platter of ownage. Yeah, little glitch whining like a beaten turbofox to his "grand protector," Megatron. Little slag might as well scoot his rear end across the floor and build himself a tag to wag whenever he brings the news datapad over to his master. Little suck up… He didn't even suck Megatron's spike and he still managed to suck up to him as if he did! Did he use that mind power of his to mentally suck Megatron's spike?

Mental interface? Don't tell Skywarp that… He would so add brain rape to his never ending list of kinks if he heard of it. "Raping" Starscream often was annoying enough. Starscream had to keep his brain module virgin! It was the only clean place he had left!

Well, no, it was filled with some pretty dirty stuff… And he had watched quite a bit of porn with Skywarp… Heesh, Skywarp's filthy processor… Not enough cleaning supplies in the known universe could mop up that muck.

Soundwave sensed that seething hatred penetrating his nape. He looked back at the Air Commander, the distaste evident on the Seeker's dark visage. Soundwave gave him a small wave, knowing it would piss him off.

The flier flicked his wings, appalled by that gesture. He then made his servo into a fist with his middle and index digits out to make a V. He pointed them at his optics, then at Soundwave, informing him that he had his optics on him.

Soundwave made a gesture of love towards the Seeker.

Starscream almost shrieked like a frustrated femmling. He puffed, then flicked the Communications Officer off. Soundwave couldn't help but chuckle. Starscream stood up, grabbing the chair, ready to fling it at him, but stopped, not wanting another beating, and instead slowly sat back down.

Soundwave smiled under his mask. ::Seeker Starscream: Enjoying timeout corner? Need coloring 'pad?::

Starscream shrieked then, leaping to his peds and throwing the chair aside. "I'll kill you!" He started to stomp towards the tapedeck.

"Starscream, go back to the corner…" Megatron grumbled from his throne, not bothering to even look up from the datapad he held.

Starscream froze mid step, flicked his wings, then turned around and stomped back to the corner, his wings flared and servos balled into fists at his sides. He roughly placed his chair back, threw himself down on it, and crossed his arms. His wings flicked when he heard Soundwave laughing again.

Megatron rubbed over his optics, so tired of these two acting like this towards each other. Prime probably never had to deal with this slag…

* * *

Starscream sat on a couch in his hab suite, the Seekerlets in his berthroom napping. Skywarp sat on the couch opposite his, as Thundercracker sat beside Starscream. The Air Commander hadn't said anything to his trinemates all orbital cycle, just thinking. It had been just over an orn since Skyfire had left and Starscream had spent most of that time crying, ignoring work, and wishing Skyfire was with him.

The Air Commander curled into his larger trinemate, just needing the simple comfort of cuddles. Thundercracker had an arm wrapped around Starscream's shoulders, stroking his arm as he read through a datapad.

Starscream suddenly perked his wings, optics widening some. "I got it."

"Got what?" Thundercracker looked down at him.

Starscream sat up. "How I'll get Skyfire back!"

"How so..?" He asked slowly.

"I need to prove to him that I'm not a bad person!" Starscream exclaimed, smiling excitedly.

Skywarp suddenly guffawed, throwing his helm back as a servo covered his optics. Starscream glared at him. The black Seeker looked over, noticing Starscream's faceplates before suddenly ceasing his laughter. "Wait, you're serious?" He deadpanned.

"Course I'm serious! Am I never not?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that."

"How do you propose you win yourself back into his good graces?" Thundercracker grunted, feeling like a grand scheme was about to be laid out before him.

Starscream fluttered his wings. "What would please him the most?"

"You sucking him off?" Skywarp raised an optical ridge.

"No, after that."

"What?" Thundercracker groaned.

Starscream smiled the proudest smile ever. "The end of the war. I stop the war, and he would love me again."

"That's outrageous." Skywarp piped up.

"Outrageously _brilliant_!"

"Outrageously _stupid_ …" Thundercracker grumbled.

"No one asked for your opinion." Starscream placed a servo on his hip.

"How do you propose to stop the war?" Skywarp asked.

"I'll find a way. But… I won't be through violence."

Skywarp broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter again. Starscream crossed his arms and pouted. Thundercracker raised an optical ridge.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Thundercracker resumed reading his datapad.

"Doubt me now, unbelievers. You heathens shall be converted soon enough. Just you watch." The Air Commander stated.

"Uh huh…"

* * *

Starscream sat at his desk working on possibilities of ending the war. How would he go about this? Obviously, defeating the Autobot was out of the question. That was the current plan and it wasn't working out so well.

No, he had to be clever about this. Perhaps bribing people and promising them better futures would work. He had wanted to make peace with the Autobots long ago, when the war became a killing fest rather than trying to win equality, but Megatron had given him a severe beating.

There were so many ways to go about doing this, but only one would work out correctly, and he couldn't get found out.

Challenge accepted.

He vented a sigh, rubbing over his faceplates tiredly. His wings perked slightly, looking over at his computer monitor.

Maybe he should try to contact Skyfire? Just… Just to see if he would reply. Maybe he would. He had been seeing their sons often and spoke to Thundercracker quite a bit. And he surely still loved the Seeker some, right? After all, Starscream was too fabulous to _not_ love!

The Alpha Seeker bit his lower lip plate, debating the matter. He finally just got onto the computer, logged on to his email, and opened a new message. His digits froze over the keypad, thinking on what to write.

He started to type a greeting, then deleted it. How best to start this? He finally decided on just writing "Skyfire" then entering a couple of times. He paused, not sure what should be the body of the letter. Should he apologize? Tell him that he loved him? Act like nothing was wrong? Ask how he was doing?

He started to type several different ideas, but erased each one. Finally he typed, "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were doing fine with the Autobots. I'm sorry if I am bothering you. I love you and always will. I'm sorry for everything. I was wrong."

He read it over and over, not sure if that was good or not. He finally just signed it and sent it, feeling like he died a little inside.

He vented a sigh, leaning back into his chair and rubbing over his optics. His wings perked when the computer made a ping, alerting him of a new message. He looked at it, optics widening to see that Skyfire had replied back to him. Eagerly, he opened it, curious, excited, and terrified of what it said.

"Starscream," It began formerly. "I am doing fine. While I highly doubt you are sorry for your actions (merely whining that you were caught) I will accept the apology that you were wrong. You were. But apologies don't repair bridges."

At the bottom of the message was an audio file. "Apologize - One Republic."

Starscream swallowed, curiously selecting to listen to the song. He regretted it.

Swallowing, he typed, "Skyfire, I am pleased to hear that you are doing well. I wish you would believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I truly am. I love you. I always have. I won't mess up again."

He paused, debating if he should send an audio file to reply to the first one. He got online, did some quick searching, then selected one. He added, "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know - Michael Ruff" to it then sent it.

It wasn't long before he received a reply.

"Starscream, believing you is like trying to burn water. It simply can't be done. You lie, you manipulate, and you stab people in the back. Good people. People like me who you should never hurt. I just don't understand how you could be so arrogant and blind as to believe that your actions could be so easily forgotten and you can do just whatever."

Attached audio file, "Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake."

Starscream typed another response. "Skyfire, I admit I lie a lot, but it's primarily to help my people. I never intended to hurt you, and I know I'm wrong for recharging with Megatron. I don't know what to say about that other than our relationship is complicated. But I won't recharge with him again. I promise. I haven't since you left and I shall continue to remain faithful to my trine and you."

Attached audio file, "Watcha Say? - Jason Derulo."

"Starscream, yes, you lie a lot. You're the queen of it. Not king, because a real mech wouldn't be such a coward. And I understand sometimes you need to lie to protect the Seekers from Megatron, but since when did lying to me ever help me? Please, elaborate, Starscream. And I bet you'll be spreading your legs out for him within the orn."

Attached audio file, " I Hate Myself For Loving You - Blackhearts."

"Skyfire, I do what I must to survive. I'm sorry you never learned what it's like to truly suffer, to never knowing when you might die, and that the world is against you. That's why I lie. Why I hide myself from everyone. And I will not be spreading my legs out for him. I can promise you that."

Attached audio file, "Forgive Me - Evanescence."

"Starscream, I know you had a bad past and that your time with the 'Cons hasn't been that happy, but that still doesn't explain why you lie to _me_! I should be the most treasured person to your spark, alongside your trinemates. And you couldn't do that. Instead you stay with a sadistic lunatic who beats you! Why would you rather be with an abusive fragger than me who loves you and treats you like a prince?"

Attached audio file, "Treat You Better - Shawn Mendez."

"Skyfire, you are treasured by me. I love you and want you back more than anything. And he punishes me, Skyfire. I mess up, he disciplines me. He doesn't beat me just to do it. There's always a reason. Please, it's difficult to explain to those who haven't worked with him since the beginning of the war."

Attached audio file, "Please, Come Back - Player."

Attached audio file, "Please, Don't Leave Me - P!nk."

"Starscream, do you need me to explain some basic words to you? Treasured: Verb: To value highly. Synonyms: Cherish, hold dear, prize, value greatly, adore, dote on, love, worship, venerate. You don't do that to me. And he _does_ abuse you, Starscream. Punishment is not beating someone until they are close to death. Pain should _never_ be used as punishment anyway! That's abuse! It's _wrong_!"

Attached audio file, "Grenade - Bruno Mars."

"Skyfire, please, don't lecture me. I do cherish you. I want you back. I love you. Please… And Megatron means nothing to me. He's just my boss that I sometimes have to listen to. I don't love him. He used to be my idol, I admit to that, but he's changed. I don't know who he is anymore. The fragging just keeps him happy."

Attached audio file, "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word - Elton John."

"Starscream, you clearly don't. Not with how you treated me. How you cheated on me. Who else have you've been with? I know there are more. And, believe me, I know what's it's like to watch someone you thought you knew change into something completely different. And what about what keeps _me_ happy?"

Attached audio file, "Runaround Sue - Dion."

"Skyfire, I have not been with anyone else. I frag whores on occasion, but that is for fun with my trinemates. It means nothing. Just release. I try to make you happy! It's complicated. Megatron is my superior and we just do what keeps the peace."

Attached audio file, "Apology - Chris Brown."

"Starscream, of course you would send a Chris Brown song… And it hurts me that you even would want to be with a prostitute. Am I not enough for you? And since when do superiors and subordinates have to frag to keep the peace? Where in the military code or whatever it is does it say that that how you keep from infighting? Enlighten me about this military protocol I was uninformed about."

Attached audio file, "I Hate You, I Love You -Gnash."

"Skyfire, what about the song? I don't know much about this Earth culture to get what you meant by that… And you are! Just, it's for fun. They mean nothing. Everyone uses them. That's what they are for. To be used. And I didn't mean it like that. It's not because of a military protocol that we frag. I frag him because it keeps him happy. Keeps him from hurting me or someone else. I offer myself to him to get things from him. Yes, I whore myself to him. Sometimes to be selfish and sometimes to protect my people. If he gets what he wants from me that's better than him hurting one of my Seekers or myself. I'm sorry you had to find it out like you did, but I don't frag him out of love. I admit, that at times it does feel nice. He's good at it. But I don't want to stay with him forever. He's just a pawn that I manipulate to get what I want. To help me get the equality that my people deserve. He means nothing more to me."

Attached audio file, "After All We've Been Through - Chicago."

"Starscream, you frag him all because you want something? What kind of slagged up relationship is that?! You shouldn't be selling your body to anyone! You're not a whore! Or, am I wrong about that? Are you really doing that just to get things or is it because you simply can't keep yourself to me and your trinemates? Do you even realize how ridiculous you sound? If you want something from him, make a deal that doesn't involve his spike inside of you. And when I asked you to not frag him you didn't even try. You just kept doing it and denied and lied about it to me. I saw you two times. I know there were more times. And the two times I saw you were clearly enjoying it. The both of you were. No, this isn't about you protecting your people. This is you simply wanting someone else. Someone that for some reason you believe is better than me and your trinemates. The three mechs who love you more than anything, cherish you, protect you, and never hurt you. Instead you rather be with a psychopath who treats you worse than slag. He beats you, humiliates you, flogs you, burns you, insults you, and breaks you. You were my mate, my world, and you rather be with that monster than me. Why? There is no conceivable explanation as to why you would want him over me. And now our sons will have separated creators instead of a healthy family structure they deserve. And it's all your fault. All because you are a selfish, ignorant cheater who is in an abusive relationship and won't even realize just how much it is ruining your life. Or realize how much you lost all because you simply couldn't say 'no…' I feel sorry for you, Starscream. I really do. And I fear that nothing will bring back the old Starscream who was honest, loving, and faithful. Look yourself in the mirror and recite your trine vows. Recite them, and think about each and every single one of those words you utter. And compare those words to your actions. When you get it, then you come apologize to me."

Attached audio file, "Fuck You - Cee-Lo Green."

Attached audio file, "Fuck You - Lily Allen."

"Skyfire, I love you. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so, _so_ sorry. I'll change. I swear I will. I love you. Forever and always. Till the bitter end."

Attached audio file, " I Would Do Anything for You - 3T."

Attached audio file, "I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston."

Attached audio file, "Hello - Adele."

Starscream sat there, but a reply never came.

He cried. His helm on the desk, his arms wrapped around it, letting it all out.

He just couldn't get his mate back or get him to understand. Why did the universe hate him so much?

He perked his wings when he felt someone touching him. He looked down, his wings drooping when he saw Starfire standing there, his own wings low. The Air Commander picked his son up and placed him on his lap, hugging him. He soon resumed his bawling, the Seekerlet hugging his carrier, trying to comfort him.

"I love you, carrier. I won't leave you." Starfire said softly, coolant leaking from his own optics. "Please… don't cry."

But he couldn't.

* * *

Starscream sat at a console in the Control Room, Skyblade on his lap as Starfire sat on a chair beside him playing a videogame. The Alpha Seeker silently typed, working on his usual things. Soundwave sat at the console beside him, his cassettes on edge about the Seeker finally being let out of the timeout corner, but the Communications Officer was relaxed. Starscream would behave for a time after that punishment.

Skyblade made his usual groaning sounds, chewing on a fist as he poked at his carrier's transformation seams.

"Grrrrwwweehhhkkk." He tried to blurt out, trying to get his vocalizer to make sounds like his carrier.

Starscream stroked the little helm. "I know, sweetie. You'll get it eventually."

Skyblade suddenly squealed, his wing stubs twitching as he jumped up and down on Starscream's lap. He looked up at his carrier, giggled, then hugged him.

Starscream smirked, rubbing the small back. Skyblade only acted like this too him. He was unusually nervous around his uncles, sire, and everyone else. It was only Starscream he seemed to be able to connect to. And on very rare occasions his brother.

Skyblade chewed on his servo, jerking his free arm. He smiled, just looking off into space before turning to his carrier and poking at him. Then he made a smacking sound.

"Oh, is that's what you want? You're just always starving. Do I starve you?" The Air Commander said as he lifted Skyblade up and removed his chest plates.

Skyblade reached inside, extracted the tube, and hungrily began to suckle. As always, more seemed to come out of his mouth than he swallowed. A miniscule servo held the tube while the other clutched the inside chassis of his carrier.

Starscream held his son there with one servo as the other continued typing. He swallowed, wishing Skyfire was here to be with his family. To be able to experience these intimate moments and bonding between creation and creator. But, he never would. He hated Starscream.

The Air Commander quickly wiped away the coolant tears that began to leak out, not wanting anyone to see. He forced his processor to focus on the task at servo, pushing Skyfire as far away as he possibly could, which was almost impossible with Skyfire being the only thing he could think of. Especially when two beings created from his love with Skyfire were right here. Dependent and trusting on him to protect them, guide them, and care for them. Something he clearly failed at in his relationship with their sire.

He was such a failure. He failed at everything. Lost everyone. He just sucked. Sometimes, literary.

Skyblade finally finished nursing, his jaw hanging open, just making a bigger mess on his carrier's frame. Starscream unsubspaced a cloth and began to wipe the little mouth and cheekplates clean. Skyblade giggled, enjoying this part of refueling as well.

Starscream cleaned inside of his chassis from the spilled energon, then closed his chest plates before cleaning the outer plates that were also dirty. Skyblade chewed his fist, watching his carrier so cutely.

Starscream subspaced the cloth, then picked up the younger creation, nuzzling olfactory sensors with him, eliciting a giggle from the little one.

"I love you. I love you so much." He said softly, savoring these moments with his sons.

"Do you have those reports done?"

Starscream's wings perked before he looked up, lowering them again. "Almost, my lord." He said quietly. "I'll have them completed and on your desk by tonight. I just… have had a slow morning."

Megatron studied his Second before leaning over, resting a servo on the arm of the chair. "That's fine. As long as I have them by tonight." He paused, his optics roving over that fine frame of the Seeker's. Starscream's didn't react. He didn't even look at him. Just blankly stared ahead. Megatron leaned closer so he could speak into the flyer's audio receptor. "And after you drop them off, how about we have a private meeting? I have some things to go over." He whispered, a digit trailing along the bottom edge of Starscream's wing.

The tri-colored Seeker bit his lower lip plate, optics offlining. That touch. That simple touch sent his frame places. Luxurious places. The sensation sent chills through his system, wanting, _needing_ , more of it. Not just because his wings were so sensitive, but _how_ he touched them. And his frame had come to associate that touch with a good frag so long ago.

He felt that tingling sensation between his legs, his valve closing around nothing. He could almost feel that spike inside of him. Spreading him open and moving harshly in and out of him.

Oh, he could use that. To be fragged so hard for a long time. All night. Longer. And on all the hard surfaces. The berth, desk, floor, wall, everything. To be helpless beneath that grounder. At his mercy and brutal intercourse. No love in the act, just lust. Just need. Just fun.

He faintly smiled at those thoughts, the memories. He could use it. He wanted it. His frame was screaming at him to just start right now. To toss the sparkling aside and tackle that ex-gladiator to the floor. To feel those strong servos grasping him, those powerful arms holding him, and that firm vocalizer telling him what to do.

But he wasn't his. And he wasn't his.

No, he couldn't go through with this. He couldn't hurt Skyfire or his trinemates anymore. He had to make this change. He had to. For them. He needed to prove to them that he was serious about changing and that he would. That he wasn't a liar nor was he weak.

He could do this. He had to.

For them.

"My lord, I…" He swallowed. "I actually already made plans for tonight. W-with my trine. I apologize."

Megatron eyed him, having never been told "no" before. This was certainly something new. Was he planning on killing him again? How would he do it this time?

"Very well." He said as he stood straight up. "Make sure those reports are done by tonight."

"As you command, Mighty Megatron." Starscream intoned quietly.

The gunformer marched off to speak to another officer leaving the Seeker alone. Starscream vented a sigh, upset that he missed a good frag, but also feeling relieved that it went so well. His wings perked and he looked over when he heard a clang.

Soundwave was looking at him slowly clapping his servos together. "Excellent. Query: Was that so difficult?"

Starscream swallowed. "No… It wasn't."

Soundwave smirked behind that visor of his. "Keep it up." He then returned to his work.

Starscream looked down, stroking Skyblade's backplates. He could do this. He had to. He would win Skyfire back. He would.

But how to end this war?

* * *

Starscream tucked his creations into berth, kissing them on the cheekplates and covering them with a blanket. He walked out of the berthroom, leaving them to recharge until he was ready to join them.

He went to the washroom, palmed the door open, and entered. His wings drooping, he stood before the large mirror, looking at himself. His frame, well kept as always, his optics filled with grief, and such endless sadness. Having been hurt far too much. His spark no more. His wings low, everything about his body language of someone broken, lost, depression, but still trying to hold on to the little good in their life. For that small sliver of hope.

He vented a soft sigh, offlining his optics for a moment before looking back at that mirror. "You are mine, and I am yours. I will be true to you and only you. To love you, to cherish you, to be faithful, honorable, courageous, generous, kind, loving, understanding, and humble. To be yours through the hard times, as well as the easy. To pick you up when you are hurt, to support you when you are struggling, to lead you through the darkness, to help you in your direst joor. To be your foundation of hope, love, and peace. To never surrender when you need me to fight by your side against any and all enemies. To defend you even when there is no hope. To never flee, to never cower, to never hide. To be everything you ever needed in a friend, a lover, a brother. To be yours and only yours. To fly by your side until no more, and to never betray your trust. To never falter. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

He swallowed, offlining his optics as he thought about those words. "To be yours and only yours." He said in almost a whisper. "To never betray your trust." He inhaled heavily as coolant began to leak out of his optics. "I will be true to you and only you. To love you, to cherish you, to be faithful, honorable… I will be yours and only yours… To never betray your trust… To be true to you and only you… To love you, cherish you, to be faithful, honorable… You are mine, and I am yours… We are one, till we are none…" He wiped at his optics, the words beginning to sink in as he contemplated their true meaning. Their purpose. "To be yours and only yours…. to never betray your trust… To be faithful… To be true to you and only you. To be yours. I am yours. You are mine. We are one, till we are none. This I swear to you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Skyfire. I-I didn't mean it… I love you… I'm sorry…"

He looked at himself again. "I am yours… You are mine… Till the bitter end…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry about this taking some time to post. College has started back up and I'm no longer in community college. Going to a big university now. Three years of community college done and two years of university to go! So, yeah, just really busy now. I got all my hard classes done the previous three years. Just now all that's left are art classes and they simply take time. Easy, but time consuming.  
>  I also am trying to figure out how Star ends the war... I know where I'm going with this, just not all the details. But I WILL finish this story. This year. Promise.**
> 
> **Anti-firewallers = Anti-vaccers. Idiots. Vaccines do NOT cause chronic illnesses, Autism, or cancer. They PREVENT diseases. In fact, recent studies have shown that it's possibly a mutant chromosome that causes Autism. And cancer is primarily caused by eating meat, diary, and eggs. Things the human body is simply not able to handle. Check out the link on my homepage or deviantART for more info.**
> 
> **I find it funny and think it may actually happen in canon, but whenever Prime's brass are misbehaving he's all like, "I bet Megatron doesn't put up with shit like this." And then when Megatron's brass are misbehaving he's all like, "I bet Prime doesn't put up with shit like this." XD They have so many childish, bratty officers to babysit!**
> 
> **In the IDW G1 comics Starscream mentions trying to get Megatron to make peace but Megatron only beat the slag out of him.**
> 
> **I think "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots fits Starscream pretty well.**
> 
> **Whitney Houston was a bitch... Wore dead animals and supported animal abuse... and Chris Brown is, well, douchebag...**
> 
> **Poor Star... doesn't understand why sending a Chris Brown song is bad. XD**
> 
> **Don't know when the next chapter will be up... I'm trying! Just busy... :(**


	19. Caring for the Disabled

"No relationship is perfect. You just have to know in your heart that the person you are with, is truly worth fighting for no matter what." ~ Unknown

"I am finally realizing I need help. I can't do it myself. I am too weak." ~ Eminem, _Going Through Changes_.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Six Stellar Cycles Later:**

Starscream sat in the Control Room working at his console. His wings perked as he looked back, hearing approaching peds. He smiled faintly, turning his seat around and holding out his arms.

Skyblade carefully hobbled over, awkward as he attempted to walk. His right optic brighter than the other, hunched over slightly, his mouth hanging open, and guttural grunts coming from his vocalizer. Starfire walked alongside of him, making sure he didn't fall over.

"Come here." Starscream said softly as he picked up his youngest creation and placed him on his lap. He kissed his son's cheekplates, then stroked his helm. "You're getting so good at walking. Carrier is proud of you. Carrier loves you." He kissed him again.

Skyblade smiled, groaning something in an attempt to speak. He cuddled against his carrier, feeling safe and loved with him.

Starfire stood in front of his carrier, placing his servos on Starscream's knee joints. The Air Commander looked up at his eldest, perking his wings.

"How are you?" Starfire asked quietly, not wanting others to hear.

"I'll function." Starscream replied barely louder than a whisper, looking down at Starblade.

Starfire lowered his wings some, then leaned over and kissed Starscream on the cheekplates. "I'll get you some energon."

"You don't need to."

"I want to. I'm twelve stellar cycles old, carrier. I can take care of you just fine."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you…"

"I can take care of myself. It's you I worry about."

"You sound like your uncle…"

"Thundercracker is right a lot of the time, you know."

"Sometimes…"

"Just let me take care of you." He kissed his carrier again. "I'll be right back. Love you."

"Love you more." Starscream said barely audible.

Starfire turned to his brother. "I'll be back to see you, too." He then kissed his cheekplates before turning and walking away.

Skyblade giggled, jerking his helm back and forth. He looked up at Starscream, chewing on his fist, much too old for such an activity. Starscream vented a sigh, then swiveled his chair to face the monitor again. Skyblade leaned against his carrier's chassis, his jaw hanging open, making occasional grunts. He watched Soundwave and his cassettes at their own console. He grunted louder, pointing at Soundwave, his other servo still in his mouth.

"Shh, shh, calm down." Starscream said gently, stroking his son's helm.

Skyblade sat up, leaning forward some. He grunted louder, hitting the side of his thigh with his fist repeatedly. Then he jerked his helm back and forth, his left arm swinging as well. Starscream kissed his brow.

"I know, you're bored. Want a movie?" The Decepticon Second inquired of his son.

Skyblade only made a groaning grunt sound, pressing his faceplates into the console and moving his helm from side to side. Starscream gently pulled him off the console and made him press the side of his helm against his chest plates, gently holding his helm there. Skyblade would sometimes harm himself with his odd actions, so he had to always be careful.

"Want carrier to hug you?" The Alpha asked softly.

Skyblade groaned even louder, pushing himself into his carrier's frame, grabbing at his plates. Starscream gently hugged him, knowing his son's wordless commands. Skyblade could barely say four words, those words being "carrier," "Starfire," "TC," and "Warp." Everything else was just grunts, groans, moans, and almost animalistic sounds. He would desperately try to make sounds like everyone else, but couldn't, and it frustrated him. He would hit his leg, slam his helm against the wall, and cry.

But, Starscream, his trinemates, and Starfire had learned how to communicate and understand Skyblade in his own language. There were certain movements, actions, and sounds he would make to inform his caregivers of what he wanted, how he felt, and everything else he might want them to know.

When he wanted a hug, he would press himself into his carrier's, brother's, or uncles' chassis. If he was hungry he would smack his lip plates and touch his mouth. If he was tired and wanted to be tucked into berth, he would slump onto his carrier's lap and offline his optics. If he wanted to play with his toys he would wave his arm as if he had a toy in his servo.

Those were a few of the things he did to communicate. He was also quick to change his emotions. One astrosecond he could be laughing and smiling, and the next screaming and crying. He always had to be with his carrier, being separated from him made him cry and slam his helm against the floor. If Starscream had to leave him behind, Starblade would have to be tucked into berth, and after falling into recharge Starscream would sneak out. If Skyblade onlined while his carrier was away he would cry, hitting himself. Starfire had discovered that telling Skyblade that "carrier is with sire" seemed to calm him down some, and got him to cease harming himself long enough for Starscream to rush back over.

It was exhausting caring for Skyblade. He was just now learning to walk, but was getting good at it. He was extremely picky when it came to refueling, and fussed over everything. He hated baths, and couldn't even clean out his own waste tank. He would only allow Starscream to bathe him and clean his waste tank, but it was hard for the Air Commander to do all of this and deal with his usual work.

Thundercracker and Skywarp tried to help best they could, but Skyblade was strongly bonded to his carrier and simply had a hard time attaching himself to his uncles or anyone else. He did love and trust his brother, and it was Starfire who would sometimes find himself being the caregiver of his brother. He was often times able to bathe his sibling, clean his waste tank, get him to go to recharge, and refuel.

Starscream was thankful for Starfire's eagerness to help care for his brother. He loved his younger sibling and wanted him to be happy. He knew it wasn't fair that Skyblade wasn't like the others, and deserved to be treated fairly.

Besides trying to raise Skyblade and keep him happy, Starscream also suffered from many of his Seekers mocking him. He had a mentally disabled son, lost his mate, and the signs of his depression were evident. He never started fights with Megatron anymore, he had signs of self inflicted wounds on his arms, chest, abdominals, and thighs. A couple of times his faceplates were even adorned with the cuts of an energy knife from the Air Commander's self hate.

Starscream's fire had seem to have been extinguished, leaving behind an empty husk of a Seeker.

The only thing keeping the SIC going was his sons and trinemates. He felt like he had lost everything and everyone else but them. And it hurt him still how his younger son was not able to even tell him that he loved him.

Skyblade groaned again, reaching up and grabbing his carrier's faceplates. He smiled, then attempted to kiss him on the cheekplates, failing as he mouthed and tried licking. Starscream stroked his helm, then kissed him back. Skyblade giggled, then grasped Starscream's jaw and lip plates, forcing his mouth open. He groaned loudly, his own jaw hanging limp. Starscream made a groaning sound back at him, which elicited a happy laugh. Skyblade loved it when his carrier acted like him, believing that meant his carrier understood him. He pressed his faceplates into his carrier's neck cables, groaning softly as he wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck.

Starscream gently stroked his backplates, knowing that this meant that the Seekerlet was tired, but not ready for a nap quite yet.

"Shh, sweetie. Carrier still has some work to do before we can go back to the hab suite. I know you're tired. Carrier is tired too." He said softly, stroking a wing stub. "Carrier loves you."

Skyblade moaned softly, jerking his helm some. Starscream kept one servo stroking his son's backplates as the other continued typing at the console. He swallowed, wishing that his little sparkling could talk. Starfire at this age was talking, walking, solving puzzles, helping his carrier, and acting so much older than he already was. Skyblade still behaved like he was a few decacycles old.

"He loves you."

Starscream looked over at Soundwave, his wings perking some. Soundwave cocked his helm ever so slightly as he watched the Seeker.

"Skyblade loves you. He has is own way of thinking it that's… simple, but beautiful." Soundwave continued quietly so no one else in the room heard him. "He trusts you and thinks the world of you."

Starscream swallowed, quickly looking away as he tried to control his emotions. It was hard to have to hear his son's own thoughts from someone else all because his son couldn't express himself.

"I-I know." Starscream said barely louder then a whisper, his optics filling with static as he stroked his son's backplates. "I love him, too."

"Be proud of yourself, Starscream. Most would have given up by this point."

"I could never give up on him. It's not his fault he's like this. He deserves so much better."

"He does. He's a good sparkling. Both of them are."

Starscream slowly nodded, swallowing and resetting his optics to keep himself from crying. Skyblade sensed his carrier's changing mood, and quickly looked up. He groaned something, then grabbed at Starscream's mandible.

"Cuhhhhwuhhhyuhhh…." He groaned out, his jaw hanging loosely. "Uh, uhhhh…." He continued with trying to speak, pulling at Starscream's faceplates.

Starscream gently removed the servos from his face and kissed his son on the cheekplates. Skyblade grunted, then tried to kiss his carrier back. The Air Commander hugged him, offlining his optics for a moment.

Why couldn't he had at least gotten the ability to speak? Why did Primus want to hurt him so much?

* * *

Starscream entered his hab suite carrying Skyblade as Starfire walked beside him. The Alpha vented a tired sigh, going to the couch and sitting down. He placed Skyblade on his lap, leaned back, and offlined his optics. Skyblade cuddled against his carrier's chassis, feeling so safe on his lap.

Starfire walked by his carrier, his wings low. He missed when Starscream had energy, life in him. Now he just worked, recharged, and cried. He was nothing like how he was before the Autobots captured him.

The youngling walked around the room, seeing if there was any mess he should clean up to keep Skyblade safe. All of Skyblade's toys were on the floor, lined up in perfect lines. The lines were arranged by color and size, from largest toy to smallest. These lines all faced the same direction, and always had to be placed in the same spot in the room. Even some of Starscream's property would end up stacked in lines on the floor.

Starfire checked the walls, the lower half of them having been covered in cushions to keep Skyblade from hurting himself when he repeatedly banged his helm against them. The desk also had cushions around it to protect the sparkling. Anything that Skyblade could hurt himself on was kept on the tall shelves, and all the doors, except for Starscream's berthroom, were securely locked.

Starfire grabbed the small gloves from Starscream's desk and returned to his brother and carrier. He sat beside his creator, and gently began to put the gloves onto Skyblade. The younger Seekerlet groaned, not really liking the gloves, but having gotten use to wearing them for his naps. If he didn't wear them, he would chew through his digits until he got to the wires, damaging his denta along the way. It was something he did every time he was tucked into berth, especially if Starscream wasn't around. The gloves had been the only solution to the problem.

Starfire finished securing the gloves to his brother, then looked up at his carrier. His wings drooped before he vented a soft sigh. He reached over, hugging the Air Commander, then kissed his cheekplates.

Starscream swallowed, onlining his optics, but not looking at his creations. He gently stroked Starfire's backplates, feeling all of his energy drained out of him even though he hadn't done anything different that orbital cycle.

"What do you need, carrier?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just tired." Starscream said softly.

"You're always tired…" Starfire kissed his cheekplates again, then cupped his carrier's faceplates, making him look at him. "Love you."

"I love you, as well." Starscream forced a faint smile.

"I'll put Skyblade to berth."

"I can do it."

"No, I'll do it."

Starscream perked his wings and looked at the door when it suddenly opened. His wings lowered when he saw it was only his trinemates. "Hey," He greeted in the same quiet vocalizer.

"Hey, sexy." Skywarp trotted over, sat beside his trineleader and kissed him on the lip plates. "You, me, TC, humping. A lot of it. You look like you could use a good frag."

"I could use a lot of things right now…"

Starfire stood up, then carefully picked up his brother. It was still a bit awkward carrying him, but the older Seekerlet managed. He took his sibling to their carrier's berthroom and shut the door. Skyblade groaned, limp in Starfire's hold. Starfire placed him on the berth, then helped him get comfortable.

Skyblade moaned, biting his gloves as he was handed a stuffed turbofox toy, then a blanket draped over him. Starfire placed cushions on either side of the younger Seeker, making sure he couldn't roll off the berth.

"Now, go to recharge. You need to rest." Starfire instructed.

Skyblade giggled, finding his brother giving orders as something funny. He chewed on his gloves for a bit longer, then finally offlined his optics and began to settle. Starfire sat on the edge of the berth and waited until his brother was finally recharging. He kissed Skyblade's brow, then hopped off the berth.

Starfire palmed the door open, closed it behind him, and proceeded to go to the couch. He sat on it, grabbed his datapad, and proceeded to get his game started up.

"He doing alright?" Starscream asked between pants, leaning over the arm of the couch as Skywarp humped him, hugging him tightly.

Starfire looked over at his carrier. "Yeah, he fell into recharge."

"Hah, good. You don't need to help me. Just relax. I'll take care of Skyblade when he onlines later." Starscream said quietly.

Starfire eyed his carrier, glancing at Skywarp who was thrusting madly into the tri-colored Seeker. Ever since he had turned ten stellar cycles old they had been interfacing in front of him. It was a common practice of Seekers. They didn't see a reason for hiding the fact that they interfaced when their creations already knew they were doing it and what it was. And it also helped to educate the younglings in regard of how to do it properly and not hurt your partner. If they grew up watching their creators make love and respect each other in berth, then their love life in the berthroom would also be good.

"I can take care of him, carrier. Just bond with your trinemates." Starfire said firmly, wanting his carrier to just take a break for once.

"No, it's fine, sweetie. I don't mind."

"Uncle 'Warp, can you hit him for me?"

Skywarp giggled, then slapped Starscream's aft hard. The Decepticon Second snorted his whimper, adjusting his servos on the couch as they supported him.

"I'll take care of my brother." Starfire continued sternly. "You relax, bond, and take things slow."

"Hah, ah… Why do you take after your sire so much?"

"Because… He's awesome."

Starscream bit his low lip plate, then slowly nodded his helm. "He is…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

Thundercracker lifted his leader's helm up before capturing his lip plates in a passionate kiss. The Alpha moaned softly, his wings giving a slight flutter as Skywarp became more intense with his thrusting.

"Do as Starfire says." Thundercracker ordered once he broke the kiss. "You are going to get nothing but love tonight, then lots of recharge."

Starscream slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

Skywarp leaned forward and gently nibbled Starscream's nape. The tri-colored Seeker moaned, his wings hiking some. Thundercracker continued kissed him on the lip plates, his glossa invading Starscream's mouth. The Air Commander offlined his optics, just allowing his trinemates to bond with him.

Starfire watched them for a moment more before returning to his datapad. He plugged the wire to his wrist, listening to his game and ignoring the vibrations from their humping.

* * *

Starscream onlined his optics, his engine humming louder as his systems came out of recharge mode. His intakes took in the air, letting it out slowly. He looked down, seeing Skyblade cuddled against his frame, clinging to his chest plates. Starfire lied just behind his brother, outstretched, his arms resting above his helm. Thundercracker was behind Starscream, his arm wrapped firmly around the Alpha's thin waist. Skywarp was beside Starfire, hugging a cushion as if it were a person.

The Air Commander reached down, gently removed Thundercracker's servo, and slowly sat up. He very carefully scooted off the berth, perked his wings, then began to walk to the door. His wings drooped when he heard the soft cries of his youngest. He swallowed, wishing he could have a quiet moment for once, but those orbital cycles were long gone.

He turned around and returned to the berth, picking up the whimpering Skyblade. Thundercracker was online now, sitting up, his wings perking.

"Star, I can watch him." He said softly.

"No… He wants me…" The Air Commander said barely louder than a whisper, his optics dim.

"He won't deactivate if he's separated from you for one breem. Take a shower in peace."

"He doesn't understand. Separating him from me just stresses him out too much. I'm fine."

"Star, caring for him stresses _you_ out too much. You can't keep giving in to all of his demands. I know he doesn't understand, but you have a life too."

"And his was taken from him. I'm fine." Starscream said quickly, but almost inaudible.

"Star…" Thundercracker's wings slowly lowered as his trineleader walked out of the room.

Skyblade giggled, hugging his carrier, then began to jerk his helm back and forth. Starscream stroked his backplates, then palmed the door open to the washroom. He entered, turned on the water, and put it to the temperature he liked. He began to set Skyblade down, but the Seekerlet screamed and clutched his carrier.

Starscream exhaled heavily, a mixture of frustration and exhaustion. Starfire was so much easier to deal with when he was this age. When he was younger even. Starfire was nothing like this.

The Air Commander began to wash himself, holding his son on his hip. The Seekerlet groaned, grasping his carrier's neck cables and pushing his helm into the neck stabilizers. He grunted something, then began to chew on Starscream's cables. The Air Commander quickly, but gently, pushed his son away from his neck. Skyblade screamed as loudly as his tiny vocalizer would allow him to scream. It elicited a small jump from the Alpha, who only lowered his wings more. Skyblade cried, coolant pouring from his optics as he desperately clung to his carrier as if the forces of evil were trying to pry him away.

Starscream tiredly rubbed over his faceplates, wishing that for just once he could get some peace. Get a break from this poor Seekerlet. He should be talking now. He should understand that his carrier wanted, _needed_ to get a break. Needed a moment where he wasn't being strangled by the never ending demands of someone who could never be pleased.

"Sweetie…." He said quietly, exhaustion heavy in his vocalizer. "Please, let your carrier be."

Skyblade didn't react to his words, just clung to him as he began to quiet down, happy to be staying with his carrier. He jerked his helm back and forth, groaning softly.

Starscream began to clean his faceplates with the cloth when he felt something warm, warmer than the water, run down his lower body and leg. He froze, then, with much dread, looked down. Once again, Skyblade had released his waste tank's contents onto him. Just as he did yesterday, the orbital cycle before, and pretty much every orbital cycle for the past six stellar cycles.

The tired carrier set aside the washcloth and began to remove his son so he could reach the waste now covering him. Skyblade shrieked, grasping desperately at his carrier.

"I need to set you down… Please, Skyblade, it's just for one klik." Starscream said almost begging, tired of these fights, tired of dealing with his disabled son, tired of having his life practically taken away from him.

Skyblade only cried, bawling his misery as he kept trying to cling to his carrier. Starscream finally let some of his frustration out, grasping the smaller wrists and roughly forcing them off his frame. He set his son on the floor, then began to properly clean himself.

Skyblade just screamed louder, grasping his carrier's leg, then used it as support to help him stand. He reached up with one arm, demanding to be picked back up.

"Wait, 'Blade. Let carrier clean himself. You're getting too big to carry around anyway. You're six stellar cycles old. I can't carry you forever. _Please_ , stop crying… Primus…" He rubbed his faceplates, trying to control the frustration, the exhaustion, the hopelessness.

Where was Skyfire when he needed him? That's right. Hating his internal organs.

Skyblade just kept screaming, bawling his spark out, beginning to wheeze from how hard he was crying. Starscream ignored it, needing to get himself presentable for work, as well needing Skyblade to learn that he couldn't bow down to his demands always.

But, he was disabled. He didn't understand words. He didn't understand anything. He just existed, reacted, and nothing else. He didn't live.

The tri-colored Seeker looked down at him, his wings so low. Skyblade looked up at him, one optic brighter than the other. His son… His disabled son. Just existing. Not living. Was he happy? Wasn't his life just miserable? He couldn't think like everyone else. He couldn't talk, couldn't clean himself, couldn't fuel himself… He would never get a trine, a mate, creations, find love, be able to get a career, get friends… He would always be living with his carrier. Always be in Starscream's trine, being cared for by them, guarded, protected…

What life was that? What if… What if he was better never being born? Not being alive to suffer loneliness, not understanding the world around him…. Not bothering his carrier constantly. Not always there needy, and never being satiated.

It would be easy… To end it and save him from this eternal suffering. To save him from himself.

Starscream swallowed, then bit his lower lip plate hard. He studied those magenta optics, the pressure on his lip plate growing until he tasted energon.

It would be easy… He was disabled. He could make it look like an accident.

No! What was he thinking?! Killing his own son? His son who was miserable… Surely he couldn't be happy when his mind was like that. Right?

Skyblade whimpered, making optic contact with his carrier. He only made optic contact with Starscream. No one else could ever get him to look at them like that. He reached both servos up, daring to let go of his carrier, risking falling over from his unsteady balance.

After a long pause, the Air Commander reached down, picked up his son, and hugged him. Skyblade latched on, grasping whatever he could, not wanting to be separated from his carrier.

Starscream pressed his brow against his son's, his optics offline for a moment before onlining them. He just looked at his son, the only noise in the room was of the running water and their growling engines.

"Till the bitter end." He whispered.

* * *

"No, that's not how this works."

"No, let me tell you how _I_ work, Starscream. You pay me, _then_ I work."

"Oh, so the good of our species is second to your bank account?"

"Priorities."

"I understand. Although, my priorities differ from yours."

"I've noticed. Your priorities hasn't shut up since we started."

"Watch how you speak."

"Sorry. Back on subject. My Shanix?"

Starscream rolled his optics before unsubspacing a bag of Shanix and tossing it at the Combaticon. "That's half. You get the rest when you have completed your work."

"And how do I know I can trust you to even do that?"

Starscream smirked that devilish smirk of his. "You know I am to never be trusted, my dear Swindle. I'm a Seeker, after all."

"Yes, yes… Murderous, psychotic, lustful…." He subspaced the bag. "I'll do my part, Starscream. I always keep to my word."

"And you always have."

"You really sure you want to be doing this? I know you go behind Megatron's back a lot, but this… This is big, Starscream. Way big. And if anyone finds out… The DJD will be hunting you down if Megatron doesn't get to you first."

Starscream adjusted Skyblade on his hip, the Seekerlet resting his helm on his carrier's shoulder as he drifted into the realm of recharge. "I know the risks, Swindle. But this has to be done. For everyone's good."

"Everyone's? Or theirs?" He nodded at the Seekerlet.

Starscream looked down at his son, gently stroking his helm. He was silent a moment, studying those relaxed faceplates. "Everyone." He said quietly.

* * *

**A Couple of Orbital Cycles Later:**

Skyfire sat on a large boulder, patiently waiting in the canyon to see his sons. He had been seeing them three to four times every orn for the past six stellar cycles, never missing a chance to be with them. Skywarp always brought them, no one else. He would chat to Thundercracker on occasion via a video call, but he had never spoken to any other Decepticon. Especially not that particular one.

He had seen glimpses of his ex on the video calls with Thundercracker, the adulterer always keeping quiet and looking away. Even when Thundercracker sat beside him on the couch to show Skyblade to the camera, the Air Commander would remain silent. He allowed his trinemate to brag about how much the Seekerlets were growing, and to explain how Starscream was doing. Thundercracker always made sure to kiss Starscream and tell him how much he loved him while filming them. It hurt Skyfire, wishing that he could be with the Seekers, but… Starscream had betrayed him..

He still loved that damn Seeker. He hated it… Almost. He told everyone that they were through, over, done… But his spark was still yearning for the touch of that jet. To hold him, kiss him, make love to him… To whisper sweet nothings into his audio receptor. To waste their orbital cycle away just cuddling, smiling, and being together.

He missed his Seeker. Starscream was his… But then he decided to share himself with another.

The Autobots were rough with him for a while after his return, but perhaps his occasional breakdowns and wanting to always be alone made them realize just how hard this already was. They had gradually stopped bothering him about it, and now either ignored him or tried to make him feel better. Nothing they did or offered ever helped, though. He cried a lot, but as time went on it got a little better. A little easier to force himself to accept that he had lost the only mech he ever loved. That he probably only ever could love.

Seeing his sons helped, but he still wished they lived with him. He was constantly worried about their wellbeing. Living with the likes of Megatron wasn't safe or healthy. That monster would kill them without a second thought, or beat them terribly. Maybe even rape their carrier in front of them, who knows. Or they get raped by some Decepticon.

He just needed his sons. Starfire was so smart, so responsible, so eager to learn and help. He was immensely proud of him. Starfire would surely get that trine Starscream wanted him to have, raise a family, succeed in all his endeavors, and contribute to society in a caring way. He was truly the perfect son.

And then Skyblade… He was special, that was for sure. He was timid, but curious at times. He couldn't speak, no, but he still managed to communicate his thoughts and needs. And he had a lot to say. Perhaps they could get his servos fixed so they weren't so unsteady and teach him chirolinguistics. At least then he would be able to say something that wasn't grunts and groans.

He felt so sorry for his youngest. Skyblade seemed to want to conquer the world, to do things, but he couldn't. He was a prisoner inside his own body, his creators separated, and growing up in the middle of a war.

His sons deserved so much more.

The shuttle perked his wings when he heard the clopping of Seeker heels. Usually Skywarp would just teleport in front of him with the Seekerlets, then either seek hugs from the Autobot or stand guard. Depending on how upset he was that orbital cycle. The separation reminded him of his past too much.

"Skywarp?" He spoke up, beginning to stand. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe-" He stopped, a mixture of emotions filling his processor at once.

A Seeker stood before him, having stepped out from behind the canyon wall and trees, but it was not exactly a Seeker he felt comfortable being with.

"What are you doing here?" Skyfire asked tersely.

Wings lowered, scarlet optics pitifully looking up as he stopped before the ex. "I… thought maybe we could talk… A little… Before our sons come over…"

"Starscream… I don't want to talk to you. We're done. It's over. It's time to move on." He almost growled.

The Air Commander looked down for a brisk moment, his intakes taking in the cool morning air heavily before slowly releasing it. "I love you…"

"Clearly not or else you wouldn't have cheated on me a million times."

"I didn't cheat."

"I'm not having this conversation again. Where are my sons?"

"Ours… They are ours… It takes two…" Starscream said softly, keeping his optics on the ground, blue digits toying with each other.

"Where are _our_ sons?" He snapped. "I came here to see them, not you."

"They are on their way. I just… Some things have been happening and I… Wanted to talk to you." He dared to look up. "I've been trying to get Thundercracker to let me do this for stellar cycles now. Please… I just want to talk."

Skyfire eyed him, something in him wanting to smack that Seeker across the face, but an even stronger, burning desire wanted him to hug, kiss, and never let go. Why couldn't his spark and brain module ever be on the same page? They weren't even in the same solar system right now.

"Fine." The Autobot finally droned out as he slowly lowered his aft back down onto the boulder. "Talk."

A small smiled flashed over dark faceplates, quickly being removed. Wings raised, a small flutter from them as he stepped closer. The Alpha held his servos out and summoned a subspace pocket open. Smiling faintly, a little sheepishly, he proudly held up his gift to Skyfire.

Cerulean optics were as wide as they could get, but before he could say anything he found unprocessed fuel in his mouth. He tried to swallow, but it all came out. The Seeker took an unsteady step back, the vomit barely striking his polished peds.

"Sky…? Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

It took the shuttle a moment to answer that. He wiped at his mouth with the back of a servo, swallowed, then turned to the Decepticon. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Starscream's wings drooped as low as they could go, his smile vanished, his expression looking like one who was about to cry from messing up for the millionth time. He felt his spark dropping some in his chest.

"I… It's…" He swallowed. "It's the helm o-of that guy who kept mocking you in mess hall. I-I killed him for you this morning and I thought you would love to have his helm. I-it's still warm. I-I made sure it was still warm a-and th-there's still energon in the brain module cavity a-and everything. I-it's a perfect helm." He began to stutter, not sure what was wrong.

"You are giving me someone's _helm_!? What the-What in the actual frag is _wrong_ with you?!" He bellowed hysterically.

"What do you mean? Sky… I-it's someone's helm. Someone th-that was mean to you. I-I killed him for you…"

"WHY?!"

"Because… I wanted to make you happy…"

"How is _murdering_ someone supposed to make me _happy_!?" His vocalizer cracked some, barely keeping his sanity down.

He shouldn't have, but static began to fill his optics. He was so certain that this would make his ex happy. He bit his lower lip plate, slowly pulling the severed helm closer to his chest. "I-I… B-but… I brought you the helm of someone who hurt you… I-it's a great gift for Seekers to-"

"Stop. Just… stop right there." He held up a large servo for emphasis.

Starscream looked at him like a kicked puppy. "What?"

"A great gift for _Seekers_. I'm _not_ a Seeker, Starscream!"

"I know, I just… Wanted to show that I love you, care for you, a-and am willing to kill for you. And I kept it in mint condition. All the denta, the glossa, everything is still there. See?" He then proceeded to open the jaw of the helm, showing off the prize better.

Skyfire turned to the side to purge his tank again, not able to handle the black goo that drizzled out of the mouth as the glossa limply dangled. "Ugh… Stop it… Primus, how do you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Think it's alright to present body parts to someone as a _'gift_?!' It's _not_ a gift, Starscream! If anything it's a threat!"

"I-I-I wasn't threatening you!" Starscream said quickly, almost panicking. "S-Seekers offer the helms of those they have slain to their lovers, their mates, trinemates. I-it shows that I am still a capable warrior, a-a leader, a mate, a protector, th-that I'm still ruthless in combat and that I'm willing to kill to make you happy!"

"I'm _not_ a Seeker, Starscream! I'm a shuttle built! You know what a decapitated helm is to us?! It's _gross_! _Sick_! _Cruel_! Only _psychopaths_ give body parts as gifts! Or kill to please someone!" He almost shrieked.

"It's not being a psychopath… It's a gift…" He said softly, almost hugging the helm now.

"What goes on in that sick helm of yours? I want to know."

"A lot of things that are not always related to trying to sicken you…"

"The fact you said 'not always' is concerning…"

"I'm a Seeker."

"And I'm not. And I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like one."

The Air Commander swallowed. "I accepted you into my trine… I said my vows to you… I love you like a Seeker loves…"

"I guess I don't want Seeker love if it's how you love."

That hurt. Starscream's spark felt like Megatron had ripped it right out and stomped it flat. "I love you, Sky… That's why I treat you like you're a Seeker…"

"Well, stop it. I'm not a Seeker, I don't _want_ to be treated like one, and it's really disgusting to be giving me a helm that is probably filled with ITVs."

"Just don't drink the energon."

"Stop while you're ahead."

"Sky… I treat you like a Seeker because… to be you _are_ a Seeker. I accepted you into my trine like one. I look at you as an equal, I love you like one, I want to bond with you like one… You have never been a shuttle to me. You've always just been a taller Seeker. I love you like a Seeker."

"And I believe it. Seeing how you cheat on other Seekers, like your trinemates. And you make a mockery of yourself in front of your kind which you are supposed to be leading. And what do leaders do? Set an example. And you have set by far the worst example ever. I don't want my sons growing up to be like you. I'm ashamed of you. And I don't want to be ashamed of them."

Starscream died inside. He felt almost a chill running through his frame, his fuel tank dropping low. He slowly set the helm down on a large rock near the Autobot, keeping his helm and wings low. He took a few steps back before speaking.

"I'm sorry… You're right… You're not one of my Seekers… That's what made you so special to me…"

Skyfire watched as the Alpha Seeker turned and quietly walked away, disappearing back behind the canyon wall. It wasn't long before he came back out carrying Skyblade on his hip, and Starfire walking alongside him. The Autobot smiled faintly at his creations, standing up and stepping away from the helm and purge. He got down on a knee and held his arms out. Starfire trotted over, hugging his sire with a flutter of wings. Skyfire gently hugged him back before kissing his cheekplates.

"And how are you?"

"I'm alright." The youngling replied, then whispered. "Carrier is not doing well at all. He still cries a lot and sometimes hurts himself with the energy knife. He's always tired and sad and Skyblade isn't helping."

Skyfire gently stroked his helm, nodding slowly. "Okay…" He quietly said back before looking up. He held up his arms, wanting the other son.

Starscream hesitated, then carefully handed Skyblade over. The Seekerlet moaned his disapproval, reaching out for his carrier, but then recognized his sire and decided he was fine to be with. For now at least.

"You are getting bigger every time I see you two." He hugged both his sons. "Soon you'll be as big as your carrier and flying all over the place."

"Probably bigger since we have your coding." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah, and he's kind of short for a Seeker anyway."

Starfire was silent a moment before speaking. "He still loves you."

Skyfire looked down at his eldest, his faceplates an enigma. Starscream swallowed, taking a step back, not feeling welcomed at all.

"He didn't tell me to say that." Starfire added. "I live with him. I listen to him cry himself to recharge over you. He loves you and misses you. We all do." He glanced at his carrier, then back to his sire. "I know what he did to you. But… why can't you forgive him and helm him to do better? It's just fragging. He didn't kill your best friend. I see him frag Uncle 'Warp and Uncle TC all the time. How is that different from anyone else? Aren't families supposed to be together? Till the bitter end like what Uncle TC said?"

"Starfire… There's a lot you don't understand…" Skyfire began slowly.

"Then tell me. I'll try to understand it. I'm smart."

"You are, but… this is something between your carrier and I."

"If it's just between you two then why does it affect me and Skyblade so much? Why does it make Uncle 'Warp sad all the time? Why is Uncle TC always having to hold carrier as he cries and tell him the things that he does about carrier being worth something?" He paused. "It's not just between you two. This affects _all_ of us."

Skyfire studied his son's stern faceplates for a long moment before trailing his optics up to his ex. The fire was gone in those red optics. Starscream seemed so small… so vulnerable. Was this really all because he left or was something else going on?

Starfire continued, "My carrier is a good, kind, and amazing mech. You should feel honored that he loves you like he does. These are my own words. He never told me anything." He made clear to his sire who was looking at him again. "Skyblade and I need our sire living with us. Carrier needs you. You guys were happy when you were together. Can't you just work out this stupid thing and we be an actual trine? A family? Don't 'Blade and I deserve a family?"

Skyfire silently bit his lower lip plate, studying his son. Skyblade groaned, his helm jerking back and forth as his left arm swayed. Starscream kept his wings low, looking at his servos, afraid to look at the shuttle.

Finally, the Autobot vented a sigh. "Starfire… I want everything to be how it was before. Believe me, I do. But… Things have changed. Sometimes you have to accept change and move on, no matter how hard it may be."

Starfire kept his faceplates an enigma, something he had learned all too well from his carrier. "Fine." He said abruptly before turning and stomping off, his wings flared.

The Air Commander perked his wings, watching him walk off, then turned to his ex. "I'll… I'll get him." He said barely audible.

Skyfire watched the Decepticon SIC walk off, his optics trailing down to gaze at that pert, red aft. Everything in him wanted to grab it, hold it, and keep the owner of it with him forever. He looked down when his former mate had disappeared, a massive servo taking the tiny one of his son.

"So much drama…" He vented heavily. "And you don't understand any of it…"

Skyblade groaned softly, then grabbed his sire's digits and began to play with them. He giggled, enjoying his time with his sire. Skyfire stood up and sat on a different boulder, keeping clear of the decapitated helm. He set his son on his lap, letting the Seekerlet explore his large servos.

"You would probably prefer living with me, anyway. Perceptor, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and I would work on trying to make you better. And all the other Autobots would play with you. Bluestreak would love you." He paused when Skyblade groaned loudly, then began to grunt as if trying to say something. The shuttle stroked his son's helm, calming him down. "You want to live with sire, don't you? Yeah, sire wants you to live with him too. I would take such better care of you. And I would not allow anyone to frag each other in front of you, not teach you to cuss before you learn manners, no military training unless you decide to join the army, and no giving out body parts as gifts." He paused, stroking his son's wings. "I do love him… But, I hate a lot of these Seeker customs. He wasn't like that when I first met him. He didn't really know how to be a Seeker. I guess rediscovering his own kind probably wasn't the best for him. He's changed so much. And the Decepticons destroyed the amazing Seeker I once knew." He swallowed, resetting his optics to keep the static out. "My Starscream is gone."

* * *

Starfire didn't look back as the sound of thruster heels neared, clopping noisily against the rocky terrain. He sat on the edge of a canyon wall, looking out into the distance, his arms crossed and wings flared.

"Permission to sit beside you?"

Starfire hesitated. "Permission granted."

Starscream sat down beside his son, letting his peds hang over the edge. He didn't look at the Seekerlet, his optics scanning over the horizon, taking in all that he saw before him. He finally looked down, wings perking.

"I loved that monologue. Very eloquent, touching… to the point. You are going to be an amazing trineleader… Probably have twenty creations. More than I'll ever have, that's for sure."

"I just said what needed to be said." Starfire replied stiffly, not looking at his carrier.

"Exactly. Many don't even do that. They remain silent, hoping someone else will do all the talking that needs to be said so they stay clear of the firing squad."

"I'm already in the firing squad."

"How so?"

"You guys fight over me. Sire is always asking about having custody of me and 'Blades. He doesn't even act like we have a say in the matter. Just goes on how we would be safer and happier with him. And then you need us. Like, you both need us, but you guys refuse to share. 'Blades and I are being tugged back and forth constantly. Everything is either live with carrier or live with sire. Is carrier right or is sire right? Autobot or Decepticon? Seeker or non-Seeker? Like… I'm being made to make a decision between you guys. I can't do that. You're both my creators, I love you both, and I can't just pick one over the other." He finally looked up at his carrier. "I don't want to have two homes, two rooms, two whatever. I want my family all in the same trine, in the same home, and when I want to talk to you guys I always go to the same room to find you both." He paused, looking into his carrier's optics, seeing that all of this hurt him so much. "Carrier… I just want you guys to forgive each other and move on. I just don't get why this is so hard. You guys keep talking about what makes you happy but… What about what makes me and 'Blades happy? What makes your trinemates happy? And I know it's killing you to be separated from sire. I know everything that you do to yourself. I've watched you hurt yourself, I hear you blaming yourself, I see you cry at night. I know it's too hard for you to be raising Skyblade practically by yourself. I know he stresses you out. He stresses me out sometimes. He's not easy to take care of, I know." He reached over, taking a blue servo in his. "I know he still loves you, carrier."

The Air Commander swallowed, his digits gently wrapping around the silver servo of his first-born. "I don't know how to repair the tear between us. I don't know how to get him back." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"I'll help. If he's mad at you for interfacing Megatron, then just stop doing that."

"Some things are hard to… Pull yourself away from."

"Why? Why is it so hard? You have Thundercracker and Skywarp who frag you all the time. I know they do. I see you guys. Just stick with them until sire comes back. Then you'll have those three and don't need anyone else."

"I don't frag Megatron because I love him. Things… Things happen…"

"Make them stop happening."

"Easier said than done."

"Aren't you all about doing the difficult slag that no one else can do?"

"Depends on the slag."

"Your pride makes you do it."

"My pride is what keeps me fabulous and better than anyone else. The reason I do difficult slag is because sometimes my processor decides to take a vacation from the incompetence surrounding me."

"Yeah, and it goes to do things no one else can do but you can."

"If you mean not being killed yet for my constant sarcasm and wit, then maybe you are correct. But, other things…"

"Have faith in yourself."

"Faith is for the religious."

"Maybe you need to become religious."

"Maybe you need to recall who you are talking to."

"Atheist."

"Damn straight."

Starfire paused. "I love you, carrier."

Starscream didn't reply, simply hugged his son close. Starfire nuzzled his carrier's faceplates before kissing him on the cheekplates.

"You are going to get sire back. That's an order, soldier."

"Yes, sir. I actually do have a plan in action if that counts."

"Which is?"

"Classified."

"Uh huh. Means you are doing difficult slag."

"Means I'm playing with fire."

"His designation does have fire in it."

"It does. But the fire I'm playing with is a little more… explosive. Not that he isn't explosive when in the berth."

"Don't need to know that."

"You were a result of one of those explosions."

"Stop."

"You stop."

"You are such a pain sometimes…" He snuggled closer to his carrier. "Why do I love you so much?"

"Because I went to hell and back to keep you alive and raise you."

"And that makes you the best carrier ever. You really are the best. 'Blade and I are so lucky to have you." He finished with a kiss to Starscream's cheekplates.

The Air Commander bit his lower lip plate, looking at the ground, his optics barely online. Starfire watched him for a moment before speaking.

"You alright, carrier?"

"I'm not the best…" He finally vented softly.

"What do you mean? Of course you are. You protect us, raise us, treat us with love. You're my best friend and the only carrier I would ever want."

"I'm a terrible carrier… I haven't done anything that would make be a great carrier…"

"Liar. You're the best."

"You were an accident."

"Yeah… Thundercracker told me how I came to be. But, you kept me, so therefore you are the best carrier."

He hesitated before speaking. "I wanted to kill you… After you were born…"

Starfire looked up at him, his wings lowering some. "Why?"

"I had postpartum depression… Skyfire wasn't around and your uncles practically abandoned me. I… I came so close to doing it several times…" He swallowed. "I almost killed you…"

Starfire was silent, meditating on this new information. He finally took his carrier's chin and made him look at him. "You were sick and stressed. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

"It's not the end of it. I… I've had thoughts about Skyblade…. About ending his life… I just… He doesn't seem happy or enjoying life. He doesn't have a life."

"He does have one. He is happy, carrier. And he loves us. He loves you. You're his biggest hero. I know he's stressful to take care of all the time, but I'm here to help. Just tell me when you need a break from him and I can watch him. I know how to calm him down. He's my brother."

"You shouldn't be having to take care of your six stellar cycle old brother. You should be living your own life, studying, preparing for the future."

"I _want_ to take care of Skyblade. He's my brother. He's the only sibling I have. It's not fair to him that he's like that, so the least I can do is make him as happy as possible. Besides… We don't know if his spark will give out like Aurora's did. His time could be limited with us. I want every astrosecond of his life to be the happiest, even if he doesn't know what anyone is saying."

Starscream slowly nodded, looking away before wiping at his optics. Starfire pulled his carrier's mandible and made him turn to him again.

"You're the best carrier ever." He said gently. "You aren't perfect, but for being a carrier… you come pretty damn close to it. I'm proud to be your son. And even if Skyblade can't talk, I know he's proud to be yours too."

Starscream slowly nodded, static beginning to fill his optics as he kept his optics on his servos. Starfire pressed his faceplates against the Alpha's, nuzzling him lovingly.

"I love you, carrier."

"I love you more, Starfire. Till the bitter end."

"Till the bitter end."

* * *

Skyfire gently bounced his son on his knee, trying to calm him down. "Shh, shh, don't cry, sweetie. It's all alright."

He looked up, wings perking some at the approaching Seekers. Starfire held his carrier's servo, the latter keeping his wings low.

"Need help?" Starfire inquired with a smirk that made him look so much like his carrier.

"He just is flustered." Skyfire explained quickly, stroking Skyblade's backplates.

Starscream swallowed, then held his arms out for his son. Skyfire eyed him, then nodded for him to proceed. The Air Commander picked up the crying one, carefully placing him on a hip. Skyblade wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck, buried his faceplates into his neck cables, and groaned softly, happy to be with his carrier again.

Skyfire held back a sigh, knowing that Skyblade preferred Starscream over anyone else. He faced his eldest, carefully taking his servo in his.

"I hope you are taking good care of them." The Autobot said it more like a command.

"I am. They are in safe servos." Starfire nodded. "They're my trine for now. That means that I must care for, provide, protect, and speak for my trine. That's my duty if I am to become a trineleader."

Skyfire slowly nodded, noting the rare times he actually liked Seeker culture. "Keep them safe. I know things will continue to be tough for a while. We'll work through this. It will just take time."

"My trine is safe with me. I promise you that."

"Good."

Starfire paused before speaking again. "If you don't want the helm, can I keep it?"

"No!"

* * *

**Later That Night:**

Soundwave, as usual, was working late again in the Control Room. Holographic screens surrounded him, his interface wires uncoiled from his sides, connecting him to the computer, his brain module immersed in the digital world. Digits played over the console and holographic touch screens, to an outsider it look chaotic and unorganized, when it was the complete opposite.

His cassettes were in their usual places, Ravage on his lap licking a paw, the twins playing a game on the console, the birds chattering on a vid screen, and Ratbat reading from a datapad. It was quiet. Only them in the room. It was also dark, the only light coming from the screens.

Soundwave was lost in his work when a firm servo grasped his wrist and yanked him up out of his chair. Ravage yowled angrily, leaping onto the console before he could fall to the floor. The other cassettes all looked up, watching their host and the visitor.

"Come on, 'Wave…" The Air Commander pulled the Communications Officer along with him as he headed for the door. "Let's get a drink."

"Query: Why?" Soundwave asked, following reluctantly, wishing he would let go.

"I need one."

"Why?"

"He didn't like the helm…"

"Helm?" He paused. "You're the one who left the decapitated corpse in my closet."

"I didn't know where else to put it. All the other closets have other bodies."

Soundwave narrowed his optics, that comment sounding a bit too serious. "Who didn't accept the helm? Why were you giving someone a helm?"

"Skyfire… I was offering it to him because I thought it would make him happy. That guy had been mean to him." Starscream explained in such a dejected tone.

"Why would you give him a-" He gave a small wave of his servo dismissively. "Soundwave: Doesn't want to know. Seeker Culture: Sick at times."

"He thinks so too…"

Soundwave remained silent for the rest of the journey, soon arriving in mess hall. The Air Commander pulled his prisoner to the bar, finally releasing his servo. Soundwave stood there, watching his superior grab some bottles and cubes, then return to him.

"Query: Why doesn't Starscream drink with trinemates?"

"They don't need to know everything…" He softly answered, sitting on a stool and pouring a drink.

"Why Soundwave?"

"Because you know the situation and you have been right through all of it."

The blue mech cocked his helm ever so slightly, then took the seat next to the Seeker. Starscream poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"A toast to my pathetic-ness?" He pathetically mumbled.

"Negative. Toast to Seekerlets' good health and Starscream realizing he slagged up." He held his cube up.

"Hmph," He lowered his wings, then tapped his cube against Soundwave's. "A toast then."

Soundwave's visor brightened for a moment, watching that Seeker.

* * *

It was a couple of joors later that Megatron entered the Mess Hall, looking for his Communications Officer after not finding him in the Control Room. The scene he came upon was certainly humiliating if any Autobot were to see his top officers like this.

"And then… And then you know what he said?" Starscream demanded as he wrapped an arm around Soundwave's shoulders, his other servo holding a nearly empty bottle of engex. "I said…" He continued when Soundwave didn't respond, sitting there holding his fourth cube. "I said… Heh… Do me… In the waste port." He then snorted before laughing like an idiot.

"Sounds… Erotic." Soundwave replied stiffly, his words more robotic sounding.

"Heh, yeah… And we… we… I ate a turbofox, heh eheheh…." He began to laugh. "And it's _pink_! Like the moon!" He grabbed Soundwave's face, his optics narrowing and growling. "Like. The. Moon."

"I concur." Soundwave droned.

Starscream released his face, giggling, then drank more from his bottle. "We… wuhhhhhhhhhhh?" He raised an optical ridge.

"I hear everything…" Soundwave said almost as if he were in a trance.

"And I see it…" Starscream added.

"Is this… What death is like?"

"Yeah, mech… Yeah… deep questions…. With no answers…."

Soundwave's mask folded away, lifting his cube for another drink. Starscream smiled, looking like Skywarp before he grabbed Soundwave's face and kissed him on the lip plates. Soundwave's optics widened into perfect circles, his servos pressing against the Seeker's chestplates to push him away. But, alas, warrior built verses a spy. The warriors were far stronger.

Soundwave's arms flailed about when he felt a glossa enter his mouth, ravaging his oral cavity like a wiggling tentacle.

And it was this scene that Megatron found himself walking in on, his jaw dropping briefly before he quickly regained his composure. He grumbled about Seekers and their "drinking problem" before stomping over.

"Uh!" Starscream gasped when he finally released Soundwave. "Oh, I want to carry your creations… Fill me with your sparkling liquid!"

Soundwave pushed himself away harder just as the Seeker released him, which resulted in him falling back off his stool and ungraciously landing on his aft. Starscream leaned over the stool, giggling at the fallen mech.

"Starscream…" Megatron growled, grasping one of those brilliant wings and giving it a sharp tug.

"W-whaaaa?" Starscream looked up, his optics narrowing as he worked on focusing. Then, he smiled. "Megs…. What brings you…. To our humble home…? Was it the pudding?"

"What?"

Starscream snickered, leaning into Megatron's frame and hugging him. "You're like… Like a sire figure to me, mech… Why are you green?"

"Why are you drinking, Starscream?" He asked slowly.

"Drinking…? I… no…" His optics narrowed. "I wasn't drinking! I'm high."

"Uh huh…"

"Teehee… You said it first…" He began to laugh, burying his faceplates into Megatron's chest as he lost all control.

The tyrant looked up when he heard Soundwave purging his tank. He turned back to his Seeker. The fierce, deadly, dangerous, and vicious Seeker warrior was purring his engine like a cybercat and snuggling against the grey grounder. His optics offline, smiling faintly, wings fluttering, he rubbed his helm much as a loving cat would.

"Must you..?" Megatron grunted.

"I love you…"

"Sure you do."

"You don't believe meh…?" His optics began to fill with static. "I-I failed you, didn't I?"

"Maybe not exactly in the way you're-"

"I HAVE BROUGHT DISHONOR ON MYSELF! ON MY TRINE, MY FAMILY, MY PEOPLE, _AND ON MY SIRE_!" He pointed at Megatron for the last word.

"I'm not your-"

"HEY!" He giggled. "You should… Sire… Do that thing you do with your glossa on my waste port." He then snickered like a youngling.

"I have never done anything involving your waste port."

"You're no… Hey, Megs." He poked Megatron on the chest repeatedly.

"What." He took the servo and moved it aside.

"I wanna… I wanna grow old with you… IN EVERY WAY!"

"No."

"But what about climate change!? HUH!?"

"Where are your trinemates?"

"Well, I don't care about it! Let the fleshlings die!"

Megatron looked back at Soundwave when he began to purge some more, gagging nastily.

"I wanna… Frag me…" Starscream groaned, hugging Megatron like a sparkling.

"You are way to over energized to frag."

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?" He looked up at Megatron with complete fascination.

"Because last time I fragged you inebriated I was purged on five times… And onlined with three Seekers and my quarters smelling like waste."

"Who you onlined with?"

"Come on…" Megatron grabbed his arm and began to lead him away.

The door opened and Soundwave's cassettes entered. Rumble and Frenzy snickered, trotting over to their host.

"Feeling alright, boss?" Rumble innocently asked.

"The floor is moving…" Soundwave moaned before purging again.

"Ew." Frenzy made a face.

Megatron yanked his Seeker along with him, going down the corridors, ignoring the nonsense that he was blabbering. He was _really_ inebriated. There were a few stages to drunk Starscream. And the stage where he was so drunk he could form actual words and said the weirdest things was as drunk as he could get before passing out and dying.

"But what about what _I_ want?! Huh?! I wanna paint zap ponies too! Whoa… You're so… strong… Why is your aft… I want to touch it…"

"Mm!" The warlord quickly grabbed the other servo. "Stop."

Starscream giggled, skipping alongside his superior before losing balance and falling over. Megatron kept his grip, keeping the Seeker Alpha from completely hitting the deckplates. He dragged him along, then knocked on the door.

Thundercracker opened it after a bit. "Yes, Lord Meg-" He stopped. "I'm sorry. I was wondering where he went. Thank you for finding him and bringing him home."

"Perhaps you should invest in a fence…" Megatron shoved the Air Commander over.

Thundercracker caught him, hugging him to keep him from collapsing. "A fence and a chain. Thank, my lord. I'll take it from here."

Megatron eyed his Second, then turned and stomped away. Thundercracker closed the door before dragging his trineleader to the couch.

"Guess who earned a 'first-thing-in-the-morning-aft-beating-of-extreme-proportions.'" He grumbled.

"I think I'm in love with you…" Starscream giggled.

Thundercracker sat down on the couch and pulled Starscream onto his lap. The tri-colored Seeker hugged the larger blue one, fluttering his wings. Thundercracker vented a sigh.

"I know you're stressed, sweetie. But drinking away isn't going to solve anything…"

Starscream didn't respond, snuggling against the frame he knew so well and associated with safety and love. He nuzzled his faceplates into his brother's neck stabilizers, smiling faintly.

"I… love you… big brother…" He fluttered his wings.

Thundercracker vented a sigh. "I love you too…" He kissed him. "I love you more than anything… And it's because of that love I'm going to kill you once you're sober." His wings perked, noticing that Starscream had fallen into recharge. He gently stroked his trineleader's helm. "Just take a break from it all. We'll return to hell in the morning. After I online you with your punishment…"

Starscream just snuggled closer, his broken spark having a respite from all the hurtful thoughts filling his processor.

* * *

**This was a while between updates... Sorry... College...**

**I always wake up with my arms above my head. It's comfortable, alright!**

**Chiroinguistics is from the IDW G1 comics where Cybertronians can communicate by touching hands together. According to IDW, it is common for most people to know at least a little bit of "speaking hand."**

**Giving body parts as "gifts." Meat is someone's dead corpse. Don't give corpses as a gift or pay for it. Go vegan. Decapitated heads are only acceptable if they are the heads of your enemies.**

**The comment of drunk Starscream saying he ate a turbofox is a reference to in _Filia_ when he's drunk and he begs people to stop eating turbofoxes. **

**So, how many of you heard of that mother who got permission back in 2014 to kill her disabled daughter because the daughter was "too much" for her? Starved her to death and didn't get in trouble. I know having a disabled child is tough, but perhaps setting up for adoption would be better than DEATH! The problem with humans is if they see a problem they rather kill than find a peaceful solution.**

**Anyway, as for Skyblade... His mental disability is a combination of multiple disabilities, autism being one of them. The grunting and hunched over walking is from a man I met who did just that, unable to talk. I never found out exactly what it was he had, but he was a nice guy. He was actually abandoned by his family because of his disability and is being cared for by another family that adopted him through a group that adopts out disabled adults to families who can care for them when their own either can't or don't want to.**

**As for the other stuff, here is a thing about autism I found online (and, no, vaccines do _NOT_ cause autism. check my homepage for links):**

**< strong>"Stereotypy** is repetitive movement, such as hand flapping, head rolling, or body rocking.

 **Compulsive behavior** is intended and appears to follow rules, such as arranging objects in stacks or lines. **Sameness** is resistance to change; for example, insisting that the furniture not be moved or refusing to be interrupted. **Ritualistic behavior** involves an unvarying pattern of daily activities, such as an unchanging menu or a dressing ritual. This is closely associated with sameness and an independent validation has suggested combining the two factors.[39] **Restricted behavior** is limited in focus, interest, or activity, such as preoccupation with a single television program, toy or game. **Self-injury** includes movements that injure or can injure the person, such as eye-poking, skin-picking, hand-biting and head-banging.[9]

No single repetitive or self-injurious behavior seems to be specific to autism, but only autism appears to have an elevated pattern of occurrence and severity of these

About a third to a half of individuals with autism do not develop enough natural speech to meet their daily communication needs.[34] Differences in communication may be present from the first year of life, and may include delayed onset of babbling, unusual gestures, diminished responsiveness, and vocal patterns that are not synchronized with the caregiver. In the second and third years, children with autism have less frequent and less diverse babbling, consonants, words, and word combinations; their gestures are less often integrated with words. Children with autism are less likely to make requests or share experiences, and are more likely to simply repeat others' words (echolalia)[35][36] or reverse pronouns.[37] Joint attention seems to be necessary for functional speech, and deficits in joint attention seem to distinguish infants with ASD:[9] for example, they may look at a pointing hand instead of the pointed-at object,[27][36] and they consistently fail to point at objects in order to comment on or share an experience.[9] Children with autism may have difficulty with imaginative play and with developing symbols into language.

Social deficits distinguish autism and the related autism spectrum disorders (ASD; see Classification) from other developmental disorders.[23] People with autism have social impairments and often lack the intuition about others that many people take for granted. Noted autistic Temple Grandin described her inability to understand the social communication of neurotypicals, or people with normal neural development, as leaving her feeling "like an anthropologist on Mars".[26]

Unusual social development becomes apparent early in childhood. Autistic infants show less attention to social stimuli, smile and look at others less often, and respond less to their own name. Autistic toddlers differ more strikingly from social norms; for example, they have less eye contact and turn-taking, and do not have the ability to use simple movements to express themselves, such as pointing at things.[27] Three- to five-year-old children with autism are less likely to exhibit social understanding, approach others spontaneously, imitate and respond to emotions, communicate nonverbally, and take turns with others. However, they do form attachments to their primary caregivers.[28] Most childen with autism display moderately less attachment security than neurotypical children, although this difference disappears in children with higher mental development or less severe ASD.[29] Older children and adults with ASD perform worse on tests of face and emotion recognition[30] although this may be partly due to a lower ability to defines a person's own emotions.[31]

Children with high-functioning autism suffer from more intense and frequent loneliness compared to non-autistic peers, despite the common belief that children with autism prefer to be alone. Making and maintaining friendships often proves to be difficult for those with autism. For them, the quality of friendships, not the number of friends, predicts how lonely they feel. Functional friendships, such as those resulting in invitations to parties, may affect the quality of life more deeply.[32]

There are many anecdotal reports, but few systematic studies, of aggression and violence in individuals with ASD. The limited data suggest that, in children with intellectual disability, autism is associated with aggression, destruction of property, and tantrums."</strong>

[ I talk more about autism in this journal I wrote on chromosomes! Check it out and my other educational journals and artworks!](http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)


	20. Towards Peace

"My heart and head are fighting, and my head is saying no. But my stupid heart won't listen and it won't let you go." ~ Unknown.

"Falling for someone you know you shouldn't… Trying to fight the feelings, but just couldn't… Falling deeper in each passing day… Hiding it in every possible way…" ~ Momei Qu.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Clack. Clack. Clack.

The discernible clanging of thruster heels sounded against the deckplates of the mighty warship. The little clipping of smaller thrusters followed along with the larger ones, almost with a skip to them.

Soundwave slowly looked over, his helm not feeling all that well. His visor momentarily brightened.

"Soundwave: Seeks retribution."

"I'm not feeling well myself." Starscream grumbled, very carefully sitting down and placing Skyblade on his lap. "I not only have a terrible helmache, but Thundercracker used a metal cable on my aft this morning once I finished purging my fuel tank all over him. Apparently, I'm not allowed to get over energized ever again without his knowledge. Now, it hurts like hell on both ends. "

"Seeker Starscream: Deserves it."

"Eh, can't argue with that." He shrugged, adjusting Skyblade a bit on his lap, then typing at the console.

Starfire pulled a chair over and sat beside his carrier, reaching over and poking his brother in the abdominal plates. Skyblade giggled, wiggling on his carrier's lap trying to escape. Starfire smiled, tickling his brother who squealed and laughed.

The two hungover mechs lowered their audio receptors, not appreciating the high pitched sounds. Skyblade looked up at his carrier, grunting repeatedly as he reached up. He grabbed Starscream's mandible, then began to jerk his helm back and forth. Starscream placed a servo on his son's helm, calming him down and getting the helm jerking to cease.

"Cuhhhhhwuuuhhhhuhhhh…." He groaned, twisting himself around to face him. "Uhhh, uh, uhhhh, ruhhh, uhhhh…" He grunted, his faceplates in Starscream's, small servos holding his carrier's face.

Starscream gently kissed his brow before hugging him. "Shhh, I know. Want some energon?" He asked softly, knowing his son always responded better to a gentle vocalizer.

Skyblade shoved his index and middle digits into his mouth, chewing on them as he groaned. Then, he opened his mouth wide, looking at his carrier as he groaned louder, his servo leaving his mouth to grasp Starscream's chest plates. He pushed at them, trying to pry them apart, moaning as his jaw hung loosely.

The Alpha Seeker very carefully, lovingly took his son's servos and removed them. Blue digits slowly wrapped around silver, twitching ones, then lifted them up and kissed them both on the back. He studied his son's faceplates, then kissed those quivering servos once again.

"No, sweetie. You are too big for nursing. Carrier's systems aren't doing that anymore. You would only suck it all out of me at this point, anyway." He kissed Skyblade on the cheekplates. "I have some energon in a glass. And the blue energon goodies. Want that?"

Skyblade groaned, leaning himself against his carrier and pulling his servos free. He hugged his creator, burying his faceplates into the red chest plates.

Starscream stroked his helm, then his backplates, soothing his son. He unsubspaced a glass of energon and held it to the Seekerlet's face. Skyblade hesitated, then opened his mouth, facing the cube. The Air Commander brought the glass to his son's mouth, tipping it carefully so the pinkish liquid would pour into the waiting mouth. Skyblade reached out, holding his carrier's servo as it held the cube, contently drinking.

Starscream's other servo stroked the small helm, keeping him relaxed as he fueled. Once he had finished, the tri-colored Seeker placed the empty cube on his console and unsubpaced one of the many cloths he kept for cleaning his son. He wiped Skyblade's mouth and chin clean, subspaced the cloth, then kissed the Seekerlet's cheekplates.

Skyblade smiled, happy to have a full fuel tank. He snuggled into his carrier's chassis, grasping onto whatever part of his creator that he could. He offlined his optics, enjoying being with his only friend.

The Air Commander stroked Skyblade's wings, then returned to his work. Starfire leaned over, hugging Starscream's upper arm with one of his, snuggling into his carrier. Starscream fluttered his wings, faintly smiling. Starfire kissed his carrier on the cheekplates, then rested his helm on the SIC's shoulder.

Starscream looked down at his sons, smirking proudly. The carrying and giving birth was the worst thing he had to suffer through, but now since they were here he couldn't help but look back and think it was worth it. Well, maybe if Skyblade wasn't… the way he is it would have been more worth it. But they were alive, healthy, and safe with him. That was all that mattered. Skyfire was not taking them away from him. No one was.

Ravage walked over the console and stopped at Starscream's. He eyed the Air Commander, keeping those scarlet optics on the Seeker as he lifted a paw and pushed the empty glass off. It shattered when striking the deckplates below. Starscream flared his wings, but the feline simply walked away, superciliously tossing his olfactory sensor into the air like the arrogant creature he was.

Starscream watched the spy continue his journey walking along the consoles, pushing cubes and other items off as he went. Soundwave didn't say anything, letting the rest of the world suffer as he had for the past thousands of vorns. And people wonder why he never put anything on shelves in his quarters.

* * *

"No one better have followed you."

"I know how to keep to the shadows. Unlike your kind that must flash your vibrant wings like a preening lilith."

Starscream smirked, sitting on a crate, leaning his back against another as one ped was resting flat on the crate he sat on. His knee bent, making his thigh almost vertical as Skyblade leaned against it, sitting on his carrier's abdominal plates. Starscream's other ped rested on the deckplates, his leg stretched out. Blue, strong servos gently held the small, shaking ones of his son as the Seekerlet jumped up and down, giggling with such a large smile.

Swindle watched them for a moment before speaking again. "How's he doing?"

"Well. Thank you for asking." The Air Commander replied, his smirk growing some.

"Deathsaurus thinks you're stupid. I am siding with him on this." The Combaticon crossed his arms, standing beside the Seeker.

"Most would think that about me. But, is he considering?"

"He is. He thinks ending the war would be terrific. You know he already is trying to get away from it with his followers."

"What about the outer rim bases?"

"I got your pamphlets to them, don't worry. I also got them all over Cybertron and every planet that has a Cybertronian life form on it. Neutrals, Decepticons, Autobots… All known colonies… These past five stellar cycles were not the easiest to get that all done for you."

"What's important is the message is getting out there."

"With your designation plastered all over it…"

"Not literally…"

"They will know it's you."

"How so?"

"Only you know some of the things you wrote. You know all the dirty secrets of the Decepticons. And even some of the Autobots since you are second to only Megatron."

"Second to only Megatron…" He flicked his wings, his optics narrowing some. "Yeah, his whipping mech is second only to him…"

"Well, your word is out there. What is your next step?"

Starscream looked up at him without turning his helm. He eyed the grounder before reverting those blood red optics onto his creation. Skyblade was nibbling on his carrier's digits, his wings raising to be like the Alpha's.

"Now… I begin to weaken the resolve of the troops. I need to weaken Megatron's resolve…"

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked as he reached over and patted Skyblade on the helm.

The Seeker was silent a moment. "I have my ways."

* * *

Megatron sat on his throne reading a datapad with the latest reports from his generals. The Control Room was silent save for the sound of clicking keyboards and mechs working at their consoles. The occasional squawk from Soundwave's birds, scooting of chairs, and tapping of metal sounded here and there, but otherwise, it was dreadfully quiet.

The door hissed open and that loud, obnoxious clacking of Seeker thrusters sounded, filling the peaceful silence.

Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clip. Clop. Clack. Clip. Clop. Clack. Clip. Clop. Clack.

Megatron looked up when his lap was suddenly overtaken by Seeker. He turned his helm away as faceplates rubbed against his, the reverberating of a powerful jet engine purring like a cybercat filling his audio receptors.

"What do you want, Starscream..?" The tyrant drawled, so done with his Seeker's slag.

"Mmm…" Starscream moaned, nuzzling Megatron's faceplates still, engine purring, wings fluttering. He then snuggled into his superior's chassis, looking so innocent. Obviously up to something. "Pet me."

"What?"

"PET ME!"

Megatron jumped a little from the shouting in his faceplates. He rolled his optics, suppressing the urge to maim. An ebony servo clasped onto the helm of the flier, then gently stroked it.

"Why am I petting you…?" He asked slowly, finding this utterly ridiculous.

"Because… I'm fabulous…" Starscream gave a feminine wave, resting his helm against Megatron's broad chest.

"Uh huh…." He continued petting the annoying creature as he resumed reading his datapad.

Starscream's optics narrowed, his wings flicking. He lifted his helm up, grabbed the warlord's mandible, and made him look down at him.

"Pay attention to me!" He ordered as he poked Megatron between the optics.

Megatron grasped the blue servo and pulled it away from his face. "What is your problem?" He growled softly so no one else heard.

"I'm in a mood…" Starscream said matter-of-factly, but low enough so only Megatron heard. Those optics narrowed and filled with such sass.

"I've noticed."

"You look extra grumpy this orbital cycle."

"I have a grown-aft Seeker on my lap acting like a cybercat and sparkling all at once…"

"Sounds rough."

"It is."

"Want me to play the world's smallest violin for you?"

"Watch it."

"You watch it."

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Why are you so fat?"

"Starscream…"

"Megatron… Uh! Megatron…" He sassed, smirking like a diva.

The tyrant just glared at his Second. "I'm going to hit you."

Starscream snapped his jaws, making his denta click. "Rawr."

"Primus…" He rolled his optics, then whispered. "Do you want to frag? Is that it?"

Starscream eyed him, his optics narrowed, faceplates an enigma, looking like he was thinking sexual thoughts, but also how to kill Megatron. Suddenly, he slapped the ex-gladiator across the faceplates, hard enough for the sound to be heard by everyone in the room, and leaving a good dent and sting on Megatron's cheekplates.

The warlord grasped Starscream's wrist at a much greater speed than someone with his built should be able to go. Others were glancing over now, wondering what was going on. Starscream flicked his wings, his expression unchanging, tugging back against the iron grip of his superior.

Without any logical explanation, the Air Commander suddenly went limp, moaning like a sparkling that didn't get the toy he wanted at the store. He kept moaning, wiggling pathetically as he inched his way to limply falling off Megatron's lap. Megatron didn't stop him, raising an optical ridge when the Seeker finally did slide off and crashed to the deckplates. He still held his wrist, watching, un-amused, the fierce, savage, and deadly Seeker warrior that now lied on the cold floor.

"You're impossible…" The silver grounder grunted, standing up.

"And you're fat. I mean… Just look at that aft of yours. Massive. Like a planet. Hump like one too. Ow…" He said all in the same tone before Megatron lifted him up to his peds by the arm he still held.

"You are being a brat."

"And you're being incorrigible."

"About what?"

"My personal agendas."

"What are your 'personal agendas' besides trying to subvert me?"

"Lying to you."

"And?"

"Not dying."

"Why are you bothering me? This is getting old."

"Originally I came to proclaim my undying love for you so Soundwave, Shockwave, and Tarn would all come crying, throwing themselves at your peds, _begging_ you to not abandon them. But then you tell them to piss off and we join together on Luna 2 under the stars at the temple of Primus with a banquet for a thousand, and exotic dancers. And then Tarn and the others try to kill me out of jealously but you defend me like a good mate does and we have twenty creations all taking after their sire and growing up to be extreme morons who never listen to their advisors or shower enough so have a constant stench surrounding them. And just as their sire, they also have terrible table and berthroom manners, and think brawn solves all the world's problems when in actuality, it only shows what a simpleton they are. Like their sire."

Megatron just glared at his Second for a couple of astroseconds before slapping him. Starscream yelped, rubbing his hurting cheekplates for a moment before looking back up at the much larger mech. He smirked, his wings giving a slight flutter.

"Now call me 'scum' and turn your princess over your knee."

"Oh, for frag's sake…" Vortex swiveled his chair around to face them. "Just get a room, you two!"

"Yeah!" Someone else shouted.

"We don't need to see or hear this!"

"We know what you guys do already! Take it somewhere else!"

"Out of the Control Room!"

"Let us work in peace!"

"This is why people don't take us seriously!"

"Soundwave: Concurs. Departure of Lord Megatron and Seeker Starscream: Ideal for work environment."

Megatron gave Soundwave a look, then stomped out, dragging his Seeker behind him. The Air Commander didn't struggle, instead obediently following, slipping his free servo into Megatron's. The tyrant jerked his servo free, grasped Starscream's nape, and dragged him that way, the Seeker flicking his wings and growling his engine in protest.

The silver grounder put in his code and dragged the Seeker into his quarters, unceremoniously dropping him on the deckplates.

"Ow…"

"Now, tell me why you are acting like you are…" He closed and locked the door behind them.

"I'm in a _particular_ mood, my lord." He smirked from his position on the floor.

"I've noticed." He grabbed him, then tossed the Seeker onto the berth. "If you wanted to interface you could have asked instead of… Being yourself."

"That's borrring!" The Air Commander gave a girlish wave. "Besides, I have a proposition." He slyly smirked.

"What?"

"I need to go to Cybertron to see to my Seekers there and also visit the labs. The one here sucks."

"What are you doing in the labs?"

"Nothing that interesting to you. I have a disabled son. I spend a lot of my spare time trying to find a cure."

Megatron mused for a moment before speaking. "Very well. You may go to Cybertron for however long you need to. Just inform me your plans."

"I shall, my lord. I imagine it won't be longer than an orn."

"Good. That's manageable."

"I know you will only miss me." He smirked.

"I will greatly enjoy the time you're not around."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Megatron began to climb onto the berth, but Starscream quickly pushed him away.

"No, my lord. You can't come onto your Seeker so quickly."

"What do you want me to do?"

The Air Commander fluttered his wings. "Chains, a cable, and something to prop me up."

"I'll never understand your fetish for pain…" He grunted before walking away.

Starscream perked his wings, watching as his superior dug around in a cabinet. He produced the chains and cable, setting them down on the berth before grabbing several cushions from the couch. The Seeker sat on his knees, putting his servos behind his back.

"Tie my servos together. Then put the cushions in a pile in front of me." He directed.

"Sometimes I wonder if punishing you is actually punishment or pleasure to you…" He grumbled as he began to tightly tie Starscream's wrists together with the chain.

"Believe me, there's a big different between having my aft beaten and acid poured down my mouth… Ouch…"

"There." He finished with the chain.

Starscream lied down on the cushions, making it so they were under his pelvic region, keeping his aft in the air. "Now tie my ankles to the berth posts."

Megatron grabbed another chain and began to do so, thinking how odd Starscream was. Not that he was complaining. Starscream always seemed so much more pleasing to the optic when he was tied. It also showed that the Air Commander did have some kind of trust in the tyrant. Why would anyone, especially a Decepticon, be so willing to have themselves tied and vulnerable around anyone else?

Starscream gave the chains a tug, testing them out. They were quite secure. He looked back, watching as his superior grabbed and bent over the metal cable. "I want you to hit me. Hit me a lot and hard, **_BUT_**! You also have to call me 'princess.'"

"Why….?" He gave his Second a dubious look.

"Because…. I want to try something different."

"Did you put cameras in my quarters?" He glanced around.

"Ugh, why would I do that? Everyone already knows we frag."

"I'm not calling you 'princess.'"

"I'll scream."

"You will do no such thing."

"Sire."

"Stop."

"Sire, I've been a _bad_ little Seeker. Punish your princess." He smirked like a devil.

"Were you drinking?"

"No."

"Circuit booster?"

"Ew, as if! I'm feeling like roleplaying, you dumb frag! CALL ME PRINCESS AND STOP BEING SUCH A SENILE, OLD FRAGGER! OW!" He jumped when the cable lashed over his aft, his digits twitching.

"Watch how you speak to me."

"No…" He flicked his wings. "Why'd you stop? Keep going! And call me something other than my designation! Princess! Scum! Whore! Something! Primus… You are astronomically boring and unimaginative when it comes to foreplay… Ouch! Hah… O-ouch…" He cycled his air heavily, servos clawing at the air as they rested on his lower back. "Come on, Megs. Surely there are some kinks you wish to explore on me. Ouch! Primus… Maybe use your glossa on me somewhere other than my mouth and neck."

Megatron lashed him again. "I've given you oral before. My glossa has explored your frame plenty." Another lash.

"Ah! Hah… Yes, but what about other orifices on my frame?" He fluttered his wings.

Megatron narrowed his optics, then grasped the chained wrists, pinning them down. Starscream clenched his servos, knowing what was coming. Hard lash after hard, evil lash rained down on his aft without pause or showing any sign of slowing down. He cried out with each brutal blow, wiggling some, his instinct telling him to get the hell out of there, but something else telling him to stay and keep getting this for the rest of his life.

It hurt far worse than anything Thundercracker ever did to his poor, abused aft, causing the Alpha's optics to begin to fill with static. It was about fifty lashes later that Megatron stopped.

"Remove your codpiece."

Starscream swallowed, panting heavily. He slowly folded away his codpiece, his valve already heavily lubricating. The flier moaned as the powerful servo of his superior began to rub him down there, feeling all around his valve just before pushing a digit inside. He moaned louder, legs pulling at the restraints. A second digit forced its way inside, the two pulling away from each other, spreading the Seeker wide.

"Oh… Lord Megatron…" He gasped, is optics offlining.

"You are such a slut." He smiled.

"Princess, you mean."

He rolled his optics. "You're ridiculous."

"Primus… do more to me…"

Megatron removed his digits from Starscream's valve, grasped his arms again, and resumed beating his aft. Starscream yelped and squirmed, but couldn't escape. His thighs were also struck, his rear end being given a dent on every possible inch of it. He cried louder when he was even struck a few times between the legs, his valve burning from the lashes.

It was quite some time before the tyrant finally set aside the cable and got on the berth behind the Seeker. Starscream panted, his optics offline, listening to the sound of his superior's codpiece folding away, then feeling the hard spike pressing against his intimacy.

Me moaned as he was penetrated, a large, strong servo grasping his nape and pinning him down. He whimpered when Megatron began to thrust, his aft and valve sore from all the lashes.

"Oh… hah… yes… oh… Megatron… Mmm…" He moaned, keeping his optics offline as he was taken. "I needed this… Yes… Oh, how I needed this."

"Then don't go decacycles without asking."

"I've been trying to get better about asking you…"

"That shuttle isn't coming back for you, Starscream. If he actually cared he would have never left."

Starscream swallowed, his optics dimply onlining.

"He's also an Autobot." He growled in his Second's audio receptor. "Our enemy."

The Seeker bit his lower lip plate, silent as he was humped. He reset his optics, thinking about his ex hurting his spark. He tugged at the restraints on his wrists, suddenly not feeling completely in the mood. But Megatron didn't stop, his free servo feeling his Second's curvaceous frame, savoring that perfect, sleek built.

The Alpha Seeker gasped when Megatron finally overloaded, filling him with too much transfluid, causing much of it to leak out and coat their thighs. He wasn't that close to overload, but still felt the surplus energy tickling his wings.

Megatron began to untie Starscream's wrists before pulling out. The Seeker moaned softly, moving his arms so he could prop himself up by the elbows. His wings flattened, optics dimming as Megatron leaned forward and began to gently nip at his nape, the warm exhales caressing his neck cables. Those strong, ebony servos continued to feel him, grope his aft, squeezing his chest plates, touching him everywhere. The Air Commander offlined his optics, imagining it was Skyfire touching him, inside of him, breathing on him. His Skyfire.

Megatron gave the sore, red aft a smack with his servo. "Position change."

Starscream didn't make a sound, patiently waiting as his ankles were freed, then felt himself get lifted up by that powerful grounder as if he weighed nothing. He was pushed onto his backplates, the cushions moved aside. Before he could even adjust himself he found his lip plates captured in Megatron's, passionately kissing him. He kissed back, slowly, gently, his optics offline. A blue servo grasped the tyrant's neck, opening his mouth wider to allow the glossa of his superior inside.

Megatron finally broke the kiss, eyeing his Second for a moment. Starscream watched him, his expression an enigma. The ex-gladiator stroked the dark faceplates with the back of his digits, gazing upon that handsome visage. He kissed him again, a little rougher, forcing his glossa in and ravaging that oral cavity of his Seeker's.

He ended the kiss after a bit, his servos pleasuring the frame of the flier, soaking in the perfection of his aerodynamic body. Starscream didn't move, his servos resting on the berth on either side of his helm.

"Why suddenly silent, Starscream?" He asked, still roving his hands over that frame.

"I'm tired, my lord."

"You're upset."

"Just tired."

"I know you, Starscream. You're upset over that shuttle."

"He left me, my lord. There's… nothing that can be done about it."

"Then move on and stop crying over him. He's our enemy. You will find someone else."

"No one else is like him…"

"You know how overly dramatic you sound right now?"

"You have never had a mech or femme friend. A mate. I'm your first and only one. And you won't even call me princess…. Sire."

Megatron rolled his optics before grasping the Seeker by a thigh, turning him to his side, and smacking that pert aft hard. "Stop."

"Ow!" Starscream flicked his wings, quickly lying back on his back to protect his rear end.

Megatron grasped the flier's neck before kissing him, being harsh with it once again. Starscream's optic's narrowed, kissing back before suddenly biting Megatron's lower lip plate hard. The tyrant jerked his helm away, energon leaking from his torn lip plate.

"Careful, Starscream." He growled.

"Careful, Starscream." Starscream made in a high-pitched, mocking tone before speaking normally. "That's what you sound like. Imagine hearing that all orbital cycle."

He yelped when the grounder slapped him across the faceplates. He exhaled heavily, flicking his wings, engine growling.

"I'm about to throw you off the ship." Megatron jabbed a digit at the Seeker.

"I'm about to scream."

"I'll kill you."

"You don't have the brass bearings to kill me."

"Want to bet?"

"You're spike would protest if it ended up being stuck with just your servo."

"I'm not afraid to kill you. Replacing you would be easy. There are plenty of femmes more mechly than you out there I could find."

"I bet you _still_ wouldn't call them princess."

"What is this obsession of yours over being called princess?!"

"I'm about to scream." The Seeker crossed his arms.

"I'm about to strangle you."

"Rawr." He purred his engine, smirking. "Tame your sexy turbofox."

"You're ridiculous."

"Princess. Say it, tough guy."

"No."

" ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** "

Megatron shoved that Seeker off his berth faster than what was physically possible. The screeching was cut out abruptly by the clanging of jet slamming into deckplates. The grounder hesitated, then looked over the edge.

"Are you done with being a brat?" He demanded, so done with his Seeker's oddness.

Starscream rubbed his helm. "Never…. You old gas leak…."

"Then stay down there."

Starscream stood up, flaring his wings haughtily. He pushed Megatron back and got back onto the berth. "How about I top now."

"No."

"If you call me princess I'll behave and let you top." He evilly smirked.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE CALLED THAT?!"

"BECAUSE IT MEANS I HAVE CONTROL!"

"OVER WHAT?!"

"OVER MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE ONE OF _THOSE_ KINDS OF PEOPLE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mmmm!" Starscream threw himself onto the berth, burying his faceplates into the top of it.

Megatron raised an optical ridge when muffled muttering came from his first lieutenant. "What are you saying?"

Starscream lifted his helm up. "I'm saying that you are the worst berthroom partner _EVER_. Of all time!"

Megatron slapped his servo over his faceplates then slowly rubbed it down, exasperated. He grumbled a curse, then removed his servo. "Fine, whatever. I'll call you princess but just this once!"

"EEEEE!" Starscream quickly rolled onto his back and spread his legs out, his codpiece folding away. "Come into me, sire!"

"Are there cameras in here?"

"Ugh… You are so boring…"

Megatron got over him, wasting no time in getting his spike back into that amazing, tight valve. The Alpha Seeker moaned, his optics narrowing when his lower face was grasped, pinning him down.

"You are such a little brat." Megatron almost purred the words, his faceplate's in the Seeker's.

Starscream tried to say something, but his mouth was covered by the large servo. Megatron smirked before removing his servo to grasp the flier's neck.

"You're mine, Starscream."

"Nah ah, Megatron. What were you going to call me?"

He vented a sigh. "You're mine… princess…." He grumbled.

"Teehee!" He giggled manically. "Okay, _now_ you may hump the slag out of me."

"Hmm." He grasped Starscream's wrists, pinning them above the Seeker's helm. He began to thrust, pounding into his Second lustfully. He kissed him on the lip plates again, Fighting his glossa with Starscream's before biting and nibbling the Alpha's neck cables.

Starscream moved his helm, allowing Megatron to have easier access to his neck. He offlined his optics, imagining that this was Skyfire inside of him, biting him, feeling him. His wings fluttered, arching his backplates, moaning loudly, his internal cooling fans working harder, his engine humming in approval.

"Oh… Yes… Yes… Yes, oh, yes, oh, ah, hah, yes, ha, yes… Yes… Oh, hah, oh, yes, yes… Oh… Primus… More… Yes, yes, oh, please… Oh, yes, hah, oh, ah, don't stop… Oh, oh, oh, hah, yes, yes! Yes! Harder! Oh, please, hah, yes! Take me! Oh, mmm! Yes, yes, yes… Oh, Skyfire, yes, oh… Hah…"

Megatron stopped, lifting his helm to look down at his Seeker, his optic narrowing into slits. Starscream's optics slowly onlined, gazing up into those less than pleased optics.

"M-my lord..?" He asked softly, nervously, not realizing what he had done.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"I… W-what do you mean?" His wings lowered, his processor racing.

"You said the designation of that Autobot! You fantasize about him when with me!?"

Starscream's optics widened, his frame beginning to tremble. He couldn't escape. He was pinned down with Megatron on top of him, holding him, and in him. He swallowed.

"M-my lord… I-I've said the designations of my trinemates w-when with you m-many times. I-it d-doesn't me-ean I'm f-fantasiz-zing about th-them. I-I just… S-slip of th-the g-glossa." His wings were rattling against the berthtop now, mentally begging, _pleading_ , that Megatron would pull out and let him go. He needed to get away. He needed to get to safety.

"You said an Autobot's designation! Our enemy!" The tyrant roared into his Second's faceplates, causing the smaller mech to shrink back.

"I-I didn't mean, too! I'm sorry, m-my lord! Please, please, forgive me. I-it was a mistake!" He was shaking harder, quaking uncontrollably. He couldn't risk being beaten and put into medbay. Skyblade needed him. Skyblade couldn't go an orbital cycle without his carrier. He wouldn't refuel, he would hurt himself, he would panic. He needed to be there for his son. He had to protect both his creations from the other Seekers who might kill them. He had to guard his trine and his position as Alpha.

Megatron wouldn't have it. He reached back, grabbed the metal cable where he had left it on the berth, and without preamble began to lash it over Starscream's faceplates. The Seeker cried out, offlining his optics and desperately struggling to get away. His arms still pinned down above his helm, he pulled and yanked at them, jerking his elbows up and trying to get them to block his faceplates. He kicked his legs, trying to push them against Megatron, trying to get him out of him and off. But the grounder was much too strong, and their position made it almost impossible for the Seeker to do anything.

The cruel lashes rained down upon his faceplates, then his chest plates, wings, and some more to the face. His optics filled with static from the pain, screaming, begging, struggling.

"PLEASE! AH! MEGATRON! AH! AH! STOP! AH! I BEG-AH OF YOU! AH! AH! PLEASE! AH! PLEASE! MERCY! AHH!"

It felt like an eternity before the gun-former ceased his brutal attack on the smaller being. He tossed the cable aside, scowling at the flier beneath him. Starscream's optics were offline, cycling his air heavily, trying to control his emotions as he softly whimpered. He was limp now, not daring to move or speak.

Megatron released his wrists, resting his servos on the Seeker's waist. Starscream slowly, anxiously, lowered his arms, a servo feeling over his faceplates, then glancing at the blue hand, checking to see if he was leaking. He swallowed when he did see energon over his digits, then trembled again when Megatron's servo moved to carefully take his mandible. He looked down, wings lowered, showing submission to his superior. The grounder studied the flier's faceplates, noting the damage done, the energon leaking from the olfactory sensor and many turn plates. Some coolant was beginning to leak from those sad, scared optics, the smaller frame trembling.

Megatron was silent, just studying that usually snarky visage. His Seeker was anything but what he normally was. All the cockiness, the troublesome brat was gone. Just this terrified, wretched creature was left, shaking like a beaten turbofox.

He vented a sigh. Perhaps he did go a bit far this time. It wasn't the first time Starscream had said someone else's designation when they interfacing. He probably had moaned the designations of his trinemates a million times or more. The Air Commander had even uttered designations of celebrities, mostly femmes. From actors, singers, to porn stars. He always ignored it when Thundercracker or Skywarp were said, simply because Starscream interfaced with them so much that it was easily forgiven if he said their designations. The celebrities usually earned the Seeker at least a slap across the faceplates, mostly after Starscream explained who he was even talking about. And then there were those few times the Seeker purposely said Soundwave, Tarn, Optimus Prime, or even Astrotrain just to annoy the tyrant. Those earned him at least two slaps.

But, this was the first time he had said the designation of Skyfire. And he seemed to be genuinely honest when he said he didn't mean to. Not that he should even be fantasizing about being with an Autobot… But, the Seeker wasn't supposed to be broken. Tamed, yes, but not broken. That fire inside of him, the inability to ever be conquered… Those were the traits that made him capable of the job. That made him important to Megatron. He needed that in his Second. He needed his Seeker to be wild, feisty, and unconquerable. That was Starscream. That was the Air Commander he required to lead his army. Not this whimpering femmling.

He vented a sigh, rubbing over his faceplates tiredly. Then, he leaned forward and pressed a firm, but gentle kiss to the Seeker's lip plates. Starscream didn't kiss back, afraid to do anything. Megatron continued kissing, mouthing him, then resumed his thrusting. Starscream swallowed, his servos slowly reaching up to cup Megatron's faceplates, his trembling only increasing. He began to kiss back, allowing Megatron's glossa to snake inside and wiggle around.

The grounder kept going, thrusting, kissing, pleasuring his Seeker before he finally overloaded, growling through it. Starscream bit his lower lip plate, feeling himself being filled with cum. He looked down, still showing submission. An ebony servo took his mandible and made him look up. His lip plates were captured in a hungry kiss, those strong hands feeling down his sides. He kissed back, his optics offline, trying to forget the searing pain still pulsating from his face, wings, and chest plates. He didn't make a sound when Megatron continued humping him, kissing him, or biting his neck cables.

The Seeker overloaded after a klik, gasping and panting through it, the warlord never pausing in his thrusting. It was a bit more before Megatron reached his climax, relieving himself into his Seeker. He panted over the smaller mech, the warmth of his exhales caressing the flier's hurting faceplates.

The Seeker gasped quietly when Megatron pulled out, not daring to move. The tyrant got off him, closing his plates before lying down beside his Second. Starscream quickly folded his plates back over, trembling a little when those powerful arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He instinctively curled into the larger frame, needing to cuddle and seek out comfort from someone. His helm resting on those broad, warm chest plates, his servos grasping onto the silver chassis. An ebony servo clutched his still sore aft, the other arm wrapped around his waist.

The Seeker offlined his optics, imagine that it was Skyfire holding him. He stayed there, letting his systems cool down, his trembling soon ceasing. He swallowed after a couple of kliks, his optics dimly onlining. He looked up at his superior, studying those resting faceplates.

"My lord?" The weak, quiet vocalizer sounded.

Megatron's optics onlined, gazing down at his Second. Starscream bit his lower lip plate.

"I… I can't stay, Mighty Megatron… Skyblade requires me to be with him… I-I need to return to my son."

The tyrant was silent, just watching those nervous optics. He finally slowly nodded his helm.

"You may leave, Starscream." He answered in a low, gruff vocalizer.

"Thank you… My lord…"

The Air Commander slowly pushed himself away, feeling those powerful limbs retracting back to their owner. He got off the berth, walked out of the room, and quickly made his way the short distance to his quarters.

His servos were shaking as he put in his code and entered his hab suite. Wings drooping, he locked the door behind him, his intakes increasing as his emotions began to overwhelm him.

"Carrier?"

Starscream looked up, swallowing, trying to keep from breaking down. Seeing his son just reminded him of all the drama he was going through. Primus, Starfire looked so much like his sire.

"Carrier? What's wrong?" He asked, walking over and taking his carrier's servo. "Why are you trembling?" He finally looked the tri-colored Seeker over. "Who hit you? It was Megatron, wasn't it? He hit you and… fragged you…"

"I-I need to shower." He said barely louder than a whisper, walking by his creation, going to the washroom.

Starfire perked his wings, then followed. "Carrier, what happened? You can tell me. Please, I worry about you."

"I'm fine."

"That means everything has gone to hell."

"No, I-I am fine." He entered the washroom and turned on the water.

Starfire walked in with him. "No, you're anything but. You're always stressed out, you cry all the time, you are hurt…"

"You shouldn't be worried about me. Just… concentrate on your studies." He took a cloth, standing in the spray of the warm water.

Starfire stepped over, hugging his carrier. "Let me help you with that." He took the cloth away, poured soap on it, then began to clean his carrier's wings.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "H-how is Skyblade?"

"He's still recharging. He hasn't onlined since you left."

He slowly nodded, looking at his wringing servos. He just silently stood there, allowing his son to clean his wings, back, legs, and chest plates. He took the cloth and cleaned himself around his codpiece and thighs, being careful with his sore aft. Starfire grabbed another cloth and gently cleaned the Air Commander's visage, shoulder vents, and arms. Once finished, he helped to rinse him off, then grabbed a towel to dry. The adult Seeker grabbed his own towel, wiping his faceplates and front as his son got his back, wings, and legs.

Once he was finally clean and all traces of interface removed, Starfire kissed his carrier on the cheekplates before hugging him. "I love you, carrier."

Starscream gently hugged him back. "I love you, too, Starfire."

Starfire fluttered his wings, then pecked a quick kiss to his carrier's lip plates. His engine purred, snuggling against his creator. Starscream stroked his backplates, then kissed him on the brow.

"I'm tired… I'm going to get some recharge. Tomorrow, I want you to pack whatever you need. We will be going to Cybertron for a bit." Starscream instructed.

"What for?"

"I have work to attend to."

* * *

Starscream stepped off the ship, having just landed in Kaon. Skyblade was on his hip, curiously looking around as he chewed on his digits, his other hand holding his carrier's shoulder vent. Starfire walked beside his creator, holding his servo. Skywarp and Thundercracker walked in perfect formation behind their trineleader, their wings held high, faceplates an enigma.

Hotlink, Acid Storm, and Ramjet followed with their trinemates. Nacelle, Slipstream, Sandstorm, Elevon, Red Wing, Nightstrike, and Hypersonic were the other Seekers that obediently stayed with their Alpha, their wings hiked up, ready for danger, being extra protective with the Seekerlets present.

"I certainly hope this goes well." Thundercracker grumbled to his trineleader.

"It will." The Air Commander replied calmly.

"Uh huh."

"Trust me, Thundercracker. I know it is difficult, but try."

"I don't think I can ever trust you when it comes to matters outside of the trine."

"Ye of so little faith."

"That's why I'm not religious."

"Better than being traditional."

"Where is the first place we're hitting?"

"Polyhex."

* * *

"The Decepticons are no longer following their original goal of achieving equality for all. No, we have become simply killers, rioters, continuing to lead our species and planet to extinction. Megatron has lost sight of the original cause. Instead, he is blinded by his hatred of Optimus Prime and desire to eradicate all that follow said Prime. Megatron has no strategic acumen, no goal other than conquering organic worlds and destroying any who bear the red sigil of the Autobots." The Air Commander paused, overlooking the group of Decepticons before him, listening to his honeyed words. His trinemates stood at attention behind him, the other Seekers all at attention nearby. Starfire sat on a chair with Skyblade on his lap, staying close to the other Seekers.

"Just as you all were," He continued. "I was seduced by Megatron's rhetoric. Young, naive, and struggling to find my way in a world disfigured by _class apartheid_ and _senatorial piety_ , I was entranced by his plans for the future. He described a better society, an _outward-looking society_. A society unafraid to stare down _the anti-mechanical_ prejudice that was sweeping across the galaxy. And have we obtained this better society? This promise of his for equality, peace, and freedom? No, instead we have been fighting a war for thousands of vorns, fighting friends, family… Slaughtering each other en masse, even sparklings." He paused. "This war has done more than just reduce our population to mere thousands. How many of you have lost friends, creators, brothers, sisters, cousins, and other family to this endless conflict? How many of you have been wishing to simply settle down, join someone, raise a family, have a 'normal' job? Your lives were taken from you the orbital cycle you joined the ranks. And not just Decepticons, but Autobots as well. Who is really winning this war? If this war is about equality then we certain have something in common. All of us, the Autobots, Decepticons, and the neutrals, have only suffered. We have gained _nothing_! Our planet is barely sustaining life, most of our energon comes from other worlds. Our species is on its way to extinction, and there is no end in sight. I oversee much of the secret going-ons in the Decepticons. I still don't see an end. I don't even know what the next move is if we remove the Autobots from the planets they occupy now. Move on to the next one? Leave them be? What?

"There is no plan other than fight, kill, and conquer. There is no grand battle plan, some _spectacular_ device that will end this thing. Nothing. It's all talk to keep you fighting, hoping, that we will win sooner rather than later. The pragmatists such as myself can ensure you that this war hasn't changed anything for the better.

"If we, as a species, are going to continue to survive, to live to see the brighter future we were promised… Making peace with the Autobots is our only option. Of how much I myself have grown to learn to despise them… They are still Cybertronians. And if we are to have the equality that we so desire… Then we must begin to treat them as such.

"Whether or not you choose to accept an Autobot as your equal is up to you. But, what we must all agree upon is the fact that this war must come to an end. Not just for us, but for the generations that we hope to raise after." He gestured towards his sons. "We must put down our arms and demand for peace from our leaders. From Megatron and Optimus Prime. It is the only chance we have of continuing our existence. Saving our home. Saving the loved ones we have left."

The gathered Decepticons began to whisper amongst themselves, musing over the words the Seeker had spoken. Starscream stood there, watching them, his wings raised, ready for any possible attack.

"What about the DJD?" A grounder inquired.

"The DJD can't come after you once Megatron declares the war is over. In the meantime, I have been working on a way to… manipulate their hit list. Megatron is the only one able to order them off a chase. I have… I believe I can access his codes and make necessary changes to their kill list."

More whispers, more discussing the Air Commander's words. Skyblade whimpered, his helm jerking back and forth, groaning loudly. Starscream quickly walked over, picked up his younger son, and hugged him. The Seekerlet wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck, moaning into his creator's neck cables as he buried his helm. Starscream stroked his back, soothing him before turning to face the gathered Decepticons.

"You know, I agree that this war needs to come to an end." A large grounder stated as he sat with arms crossed. "I don't know if I necessarily want it to end with a peace treaty, but it does seem to not be going anywhere."

"I don't want to die before I and my Conjunx Endura have a chance to raise a family." Another spoke up.

"I don't want to die before I have a chance of _getting_ a Conjunx Endura!" A third exclaimed.

"I have a cousin that's an Autobot! I want to see him again."

"My sister is an Autobot!"

"My son is an Autobot!"

"I don't want to get killed because I refuse to fight!"

"I don't want the Autobots to have a chance at attacking us still or taking over!"

"The Autobots won't take over." Starscream interjected. "We will see to it that a peace treaty is agreed upon, leaders elected, and equality given to all regardless their part in the war. Letting Megatron, Prime, and the others order us about in this fruitless endeavor is not going to bring about the change we want to see. We have to take action. We have to demand peace be made and this war brought to an end." He paused, overlooking them. "You have been deceived… Not just by the Senate, the Functionists, but also by those making you believe that we must continue this war in order to come to some sort of happy ending. At the rate we're going, the only ending this war will bring is the complete eradication of our kind and homeworld. I don't know about you, but I rather spend my last stellar cycles in peace with my creations on a thriving Cybertron."

More chattering, whispering, debating the Alpha Seeker's words.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Someone asked.

"And how would tricking you like this help me?" Starscream inquired. "I want this war to end as much as you do. Maybe more so compared to those who don't have creations. I don't want my sons to ever have to experience war. Not more than what they already have."

There was a brief silence before, "I'll join with you."

Starscream smirked, his wings perking. "Anyone else?"

There was another pause before someone else spoke. "Sure. If it's the best chance we have."

"I want to see my sister. I'm in."

"Yeah."

"I want this war over as well. Count me in."

Starscream smiled back at Thundercracker as more and more Decepticons spoke their agreement. Thundercracker gave his trineleader a small smirk, his optics momentarily brightening.

* * *

"I feel like this plan is going to go horribly wrong…"

"Ye of so little faith."

"Star, I have shared a berth with you for over forty-eight thousand vorns. Closer to forty-nine. Faith is hard to have when you do slag like this. _Especially_ when you do slag like this."

"You are just saying that because you are horny."

"What? No! Star, Primus…"

"Patience, Thunder. I will spread my legs soon enough for your big, fat, juicy, long spike."

"Don't… Stop."

"I like making you flustered."

"When are we pulling the switch?"

"Patience, TC. Good things come to those who wait… And suck my spike."

"I'm not sucking it. The last time I did you got transfluid in my optic."

"Well, if you had kept it in your mouth instead of being whiny about swallowing…"

"Sucking is one thing, but I am _not_ swallowing! That is nasty."

"I put it into your frame from the other end."

"Yeah, well, that's designed for it."

"Guys, do you have to talk about this. I'm right here."

"Sorry, Starfire. Your carrier started it."

"Did not!"

"Starscream, you did."

"Shut your whore mouth!"

"Whore mouth? You suck us off the most!"

"Primus, you two, stop! I'm a youngling! I don't want to hear!"

There was a long, silent pause.

"We pulling the lever now?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. And if things go sour… Run." Starscream instructed.

Thundercracker grasped the lever and pulled it down. The lights turned on in the large room that their enclosed balcony overlooked. In the room were a few hundred Cybertronians all sitting around tables, having been escorted to each by a neutral femme. Now since they could see each other, the room became very tense, silent, filled with shock.

Starscream pressed down a button, activating the speakers so his vocalizer was projected for all to hear. "Apologies for the deception, everyone, but I thought it would help in considering what I'm about to oppose. I thank you in your cooperation in not only coming, but leaving your weapons at the door. Sadly, this was not the brothel or bar I had led you to believe with those invitations I sent out."

"It's a trap!" Someone shouted.

"No, it is not." Starscream said calmly to placate them. "I have gathered you, Decepticons, neutrals, and Autobots within this previously abandoned structure in order to demonstrate that we are all the same. You are all seated with an Autobot, Decepticon, and a neutral. Are all have been through so much with this vile war. This conflict that refuses to come to an end unless a victor is claimed. Sadly, with how the war is currently going that victor will be whoever is the last one of our species still standing once the dust has settled.

"We cannot continue with this hateful dispute that will never cease unless one side is completely annihilated. We must seek peace if we wish to ever survive this war, to save our planet, to save our kind. What future do we have if we continue slaughtering our own kind as we have for the last forty-eight thousand vorns? We have family, friends, on all sides. We all wish for the same goal: Peace, equality, a safe haven to raise our young and settle down.

"We have been manipulated by our leaders, by Megatron, Optimus Prime, and their warmongering generals, to believe that Decepticons, Autobots, neutrals, are all different. That they are beneath whatever side you are on. They feed you with lies, tricking you to die for their cause, their hatred for each other."

He paused, watching them closely. They were focused on him, a few glancing at each other, still cautious for potential attacks. The Air Commander exhaled heavily before he spoke the speech he had been giving for the past orn since arriving on Cybertron.

"I was seduced by Megatron's rhetoric. Young, naive, and struggling to find my way in a world disfigured by _class apartheid_ and _senatorial piety_ , I was entranced by his plans for the future. He described a better society, an _outward-looking society_. A society unafraid to stare down _the anti-mechanical_ prejudice that was sweeping across the galaxy. And have we obtained this better society? This promise of his for equality, peace, and freedom? No, instead we have been fighting a war for thousands of vorns, fighting friends, family… Slaughtering each other en masse, even sparklings…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Starscream is using education, examples, and peaceful protesting to bring about peace! Same way I and many others work on turning this fucked up world vegan. For the animals, the planet, your health, and peace**
> 
> **Starscream keeps interface so interesting.**
> 
> **Yes, Ravage knocks things over like a cat! He's a cat!**
> 
> **Getting closer to the end...**


	21. Punishing a Cheater

"Just promise me you'll think of me everytime you look up in the sky and see a star." ~ Eminem, _Space Bound_.

"'Well, look who I ran into,' crowed Coincidence. 'Please,' flirted Fate, 'this was meant to be.'" ~ Josepth Gordon-Levitt, _The Tiny Book of Tiny Stories, Vol.1_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The clopping of Seeker peds sounded throughout the hallways of the Science Academy. The young tri-colored flyer made his way through the maze of corridors, going to the refuel room after having run through several forced tests. He was tired, miserable, and so lonely. Seekers were social creatures, but he had no friends, no one to talk to, and hadn't seen another Seeker in decacycles. No one to court him or for him to court, and certainly no one to understand what it was he had been going through.

No one paid any heed to him. They ignored him as they passed in the hallways, only saying something if his wings accidentally scraped against their paintjob. Most of the comments directed at him were rude, vulgar remarks regarding Seekers and their violent "nature" or "never ending" lust. He had learned to tune out the derogatory vitriol and to not fight back when someone struck him or threw something at him. He had to silently take the abuse and move on. Just as he always had to.

He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. He never had to, really. Everyone avoided him like the plague. His optics watched his peds, letting them carry him to his destination. He didn't see the person before him, nor they him.

He bumped into the other mech who was busy carrying a tall stack of datapads. The tower of tablets ungraciously plummeted and clattered to the floor, causing the Seeker to jumped back, ready to get struck and hurt for screwing something up.

"Oh, are you alright?" The large mech asked, concern in his gentle vocalizer.

The tri-colored Seeker looked up, his wings drooping. His optics a little bright, surprised that someone was actually worried about his well-being. No one _ever_ was.

"I-I'm fine…" He said softly, almost inaudible.

The tall mech paused, his blue optics large, dumbly staring at the Seeker. He took a moment because he could utter a coherent sentence. "Beautiful…" He said like a dumbstruck idiot.

"What?" The Seeker perked his wings.

The larger mech shook his helm. "Oh, nothing. Wow, um…" He bent down and began to pick up the datapads, his servos fumbling about.

The Seeker paused, then started to walk away. The white mech looked up at him.

"Wait!"

The Seeker stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

"Um, err, I…" He stuttered, standing back up and leaving the datapads where they were. "Um, hi…" He gave a small wave, the most adorable of awkward smiles on his sweet faceplates.

"Hi…" the Seeker said slowly, not sure why this person was acting so weird.

"Um, so… W-what's your designation?"

The Seeker hesitated. "Seeker Starscream of Vos."

"Oh, n-no need to be so formal. Uh, I'm Skyfire." He held out his servo to him. "Nice meeting you."

Starscream hesitated, uncertain about this odd behavior. His wings lowered in a sign of submission, pausing before tentatively reaching his servo out and taking the shuttle's in his. Skyfire gently shook it, smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"So, uh, doing anything?"

The Cybertronian jet was silent a moment before quietly speaking. "I was going to go refuel…"

"Oh, well, um, I was just about to do that too. Mind if I tag along?"

Starscream was quiet, musing it over before his soft vocalizer sounded. "I don't mind."

Skyfire smiled, quickly picking up and subspacing his datapads. He then started down the hallway with the handsome flyer. "So, um… That's a really nice paintjob. Don't see too many Seekers with such colors."

"Thanks. It's the same color scheme as my carrier."

"Aw, that's really sweet. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a test subject…"

"A test subject?"

The Seeker shrugged. "Not of my own accord… I wish to be a student, but… It doesn't matter. I'm a Seeker… An interface crazed killer… Once they are done with me I am to be shipped off to the War Academy."

Skyfire's optics narrowed. "That's bogus… If you want to be in the Science Academy, then you should be. Your life, your choice."

Starscream looked up at him, wings perking and optics a little wide, never having heard that before. "You really believe that?"

"I do." Skyfire smiled. "Tell you what, Starscream, I'll help you get accepted into the Science Academy. What do you want to study?"

The Seeker hesitated, taken back by this kindness. "Um… I want to learn… All of it, really. xenology, biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, astronomy, metallurgy, computer science… Everything."

Skyfire nodded. "Same here. After we refuel, wanna go to your dorm and make plans on how to get you accepted?"

Starscream just looked at him for a moment before looking away. "I don't have a dorm…"

"Oh, do you still live with your creators? We can head-"

"I don't have creators…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

Skyfire swallowed. "Where do you live?"

Starscream was silent a long moment before speaking. "There's an abandoned building that stays pretty warm at night… Just on the other side of the city…"

Skyfire's optics widened. "You're squatting?" He shook his helm. "No, that isn't right. Lets go to your place, grab your things, and you can move in with me."

The Seeker's optics widened, looking at him with complete surprise. "You… want me to move in with you?"

"No one should be living alone on the streets. I have plenty of room in my dorm, and we can get another berth, and you can read all my textbooks, and you can eat all the energon goodies you want. I don't always get to them."

"Energon goodies?"

"Yeah, which flavor is your favorite?"

"I… I've never eaten an energon goodie… or any energon sticks… Just low grade energon…"

"That's changing."

The Seeker swallowed. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Skyfire just looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Because… You deserve to be treated like a person, not an inanimate object. You have rights just like anyone else, and it would be wrong to ignore you when I could help. And I _am_ helping you in anyway that I can."

"But… I'm a Seeker…"

"So? Just because your frame looks one way doesn't mean you're any different from the rest of us. We all have sparks, brain modules, T-cogs, fuel pumps, and all that other stuff under the outer plating. We're all sentient beings who think, have dreams, and want to be loved. And, in our case, have passion for the sciences."

Starscream chewed his lower lip plate before slowly nodding. "I… I want to try energon cake…"

Skyfire smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

He exhaled a heavy sigh, scarlet optics offlining for a brief moment. Collecting himself, his wings hiking. Blue digits pressed against the door release, silently commanding it to slide open. Loud, obnoxious clacking of thruster heels followed him with each step he took, walking towards the two he never seemed able to get away from.

How long had it been since he started to gather people to speak to them concerning peace? A stellar cycle and a half? Just about. Maybe longer. Could be closer to two stellar cycles now. Regardless of how long he had been doing it, it was those who heard him speak that began to make the difference. They spread the message, his pamphlets reached those who hadn't heard him speak in person, and now it seemed like every Autobot, Decepticon, and neutral had a common goal: Make peace and make it now.

Course, not everyone was thrilled about this.

"Cybertron: More peace protests. Demonstrations: Escalating."

Megatron stood by his Third, pinching the bridge of his olfactory sensor, silently seething. He certainly was not enjoying any of this.

"Mighty Megatron," The honeyed vocalizer purred as the Seeker neared. "I thought you had promised us a glorious victory, not everyone joining servos and parading with white flags through every base."

The punch to the faceplates was neither expected nor entirely deserving of the tri-colored Seeker. He crashed to the floor, flicking his wings as a servo massaged his hurting cheekplates.

"Rude…" He muttered.

Soundwave glanced back at the scene, then turned to the vid screen before him. "Incoming transmission: Optimus Prime."

Megatron grumbled some curses before speaking. "Put him through."

Starscream faintly smirked.

* * *

_Flashback_

Skyfire bent down some as he followed the Seeker deeper into the abandoned structure. Broken glass covered the floor beneath windows, old furniture rusting scattered about, and garbage littered the place. The jet pushed aside a large tarp that was hanging down over a doorway. Skyfire entered behind him, finally able to stand up straight.

"This is it." Starscream said softly, listlessly gesturing to the small room before them.

In the far corner was an old berth, covered in rust with some torn up towels over it. A three-legged table was in another corner with a stack of metal blocks acting as the fourth leg. On the desk were some trophies, some items obviously having been collected from the trash with their current condition, and a few dirty energon cubes.

The floor was a little cleaner than the rest of the abandoned apartment, having been "swept" clean with an old towel. Some old paint buckets were in the corner, filled with water and a partly filled bottle of solvent next to them. A few datapads were neatly stacked on a shelf, and the only window was covered in a tarp and a blanket to block out the breeze.

"This is where you've been living?" The shuttle asked softly, the thought that someone having to live this way upsetting him.

"For a while, yeah." The Seeker replied quietly.

"What's with the water buckets?"

"Oh, I collect the rain water when the ceiling leaks and… Use it for when I need to clean myself. And all of this I found in the garbage. Been working on putting something together to try and fix up the-the window and maybe see if I can get some power in here." He gestured to the items on the desk. "I… I borrowed a datapad from a library on electrical outlets and… stuff. Been trying to figure out how to repair all of that."

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, ashamed of this cruel world that would force someone to live like this all because of how they looked. "Get… Take the important things. Your datapads, those trophies, whatever else you want. Leave the junk. You won't need it. Not ever again."

Starscream looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

_Present_

Starscream sat on a chair outside of the Autobot Conference Room. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood at attention on either side of him, their servos clasped behind their backs. They didn't move, didn't shutter their optics, nothing. They had their gears locked and might as well been statues. His other Seekers were waiting at attention outside of the crashed ship, not moving either. If they were going to have to be present at this meeting, than they would put on a show to the Autobots of their firm discipline and obedience towards their Alpha. If the Alpha ordered them to stand like a statue in the rain, sun, cold, hurricane, or whatever, by hell they would do it. They were _his_ Seekers, and despite not being traditional, he could still be strict towards them. And they would rather not piss him off.

Soundwave sat next to the Air Commander, barely moving himself. Across from them were Jazz, Prowl, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and several Autobot guards. The Combaticons sat on the same side as Starscream, being the guards of their brass.

"So… How have you've been feeling, Prowl?" Starscream finally spoke, breaking the silence that had been plaguing the group ever since they had been dismissed for Optimus and Megatron to discuss the peace terms in private.

Prowl glowered at the Seeker, but refrained from otherwise engaging. The Seeker winked, and Soundwave discreetly elbowed him to remind him to behave. Just because Megatron was in a meeting didn't mean he wouldn't march out and beat his Seeker to get back inline.

Starscream flicked is wings ever so slightly, crossing his arms as he leaned back. He was so bored. He had energy to burn off but couldn't. And his sons were currently being watched by Nacelle. He just prayed that Skyblade stayed napping. He had purposely kept the Seekerlet up all night so that he would be tired enough to recharge throughout the orbital cycle while he was away. It had not been a fun experience, but better than him onlining and hurting himself when noticing his carrier was absent.

The Air Commander vented a soft sigh, impatient to be called back in and help advise his superior on the draft of the peace treaty, seeing to it that everything was met as needed. His wings perked when he heard the loud ped falls. He hated to admit it, but he was a bit nervous to look up into those large, cerulean optics.

"Kind of odd seeing you here." The shuttle said slowly, eyeing his ex.

"Kind of odd being here without anyone trying to execute me." Starscream spoke softly, trying to hide the fact that he was screaming and running around in circles on the inside.

"How are the peace terms going?"

"Well, last I heard. I am dismissed for now until my lord summons me to advise him." He said as professionally as he could, sitting up straight and proper.

"Don't call that monster that. He's not your 'lord.'" Skyfire snapped, his optics narrowing.

Starscream bit back his reply, hoping silence would be better.

Skyfire glanced at everyone else in the room, then turned to Thundercracker who was closest to him. "How are my sons?" He asked.

Thundercracker didn't move or react in any way.

"He's at attention. He's not going to respond." Starscream said softly, it hurting that Skyfire would ask Thundercracker that instead of the one who carried and gave birth to those sons of his.

"I want to talk to him."

"He will speak if I permit it. And I currently do not. You can communicate with me, Skyfire." He fought back the urge to get up and hug his ex, needing to touch him, feel him.

Skyfire eyed Thundercracker, then turned back to Starscream. "Fine… How are my sons?"

" _Our_ sons… are doing well. Skyblade is walking better every passing orbital cycle, Starfire is excelling in his military training. He has successfully armed and unarmed multiple bombs along with making some from scratch. His attention and following commands is superb. He knows them so well that he's now successfully obeying servo commands without hesitation. He is using guns, knives, and servo-to-servo combat like a pro. Should be very proud of him." He faintly smiled.

Skyfire glared at him. "You are teaching my son to obey commands like a cyber-dog and making bombs? The hell is wrong with you?!"

The Alpha Seeker's wings lowered. "Nothing is wrong. He is going to be a-a… An incredible warrior and if he doesn't become a trineleader he will follow the commands of his trineleader perfectly. Like a good, obedient trinemate does. Like what mine do. This is all good, Skyfire. Our son is going to live a happy, successful life."

"I don't consider being 'successful' if you're a soldier in a time of peace. He should be getting a proper education, learning how to make good use of his skills and intelligence. Not be someone's slave."

"Being a warrior or a trinemate is not being a 'slave,' Skyfire. He's learning obedience and respect. Something these Autobot friends of yours severely lack."

Soundwave's ped kicked against the Seeker's, making the jet hiss and flick his wings.

::Behave!:: Soundwave warned.

::Shove it up your tailpipe...!:: Starscream bit his lower lip plate before speaking. "Skyfire, we're Seekers, and we just-"

"Starscream, Prowl, they're ready for you." Smokescreen said as he poked his helm out from the doorway.

Starscream's wings hiked as he stood to his peds. "Apologies, Skyfire, but my lord has summoned me." He then turned and walked into the room, just behind Prowl.

Skyfire was silent as he watched them disappear. He turned to Thundercracker, his wings perking a little. "Will you talk now?"

Thundercracker still didn't react. Skyfire vented a small sigh before turning and walking away. It might be a while before Starscream was released.

* * *

_Flashback_

The door opened just before the lights switched on, revealing a small room with a berth, a desk, and littered in datapads, some trash, and a computer on the desk.

"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone over." Skyfire apologized as he quickly began to gather up items and shove them out of the way.

The Seeker looked around, his wings perking. Blue, chipped digits traced over the pictures on the wall, curiously studying them. They were of the shuttle, his family, and friends. Every image the people were smiling, laughing, and clearly happy with their lives. The jet paused on one picture of Skyfire with his creators. They were hugging each other, obviously close and a truly loving family. He swallowed, his wings lowering some. He heard her screams, saw him attacking her. He felt the pain trying to defend her, trying to save her from him. He remembered the beatings, the sting of the cable across his small body, the ped stomping him to the ground as he was abused.

"Just make yourself at home." The shuttle's kind vocalizer broke the Seeker's trance.

Starscream looked back, swallowing the panic attack that was threatening to break free. "Home?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, put your stuff anywhere. I'll call my sire and see if we can get a second berth in here tomorrow. You can recharge on my tonight. I'll use the couch." He said as he continued organizing his mess.

"I'm fine." Was the quiet reply.

"No, no, please, make yourself at home and relax. I'll get some space made, don't worry. You know how things are. Bachelors are messy until a mate comes around." He chuckled.

Starscream's expression didn't change. He watched him tentatively, his wings low to show submission. As silent as a cyber-cat, he walked across the room and sat on a chair, red optics never leaving the larger mech. Skyfire finally got his dorm somewhat clean before opening a desk drawer and pulling out a small box.

"Here," He warmly smiled, handing it to the jet. "Energon goodies. You'll love them."

Starscream glanced from him to the box a few times before cautiously taking it. Hesitantly, he opened it to reveal pinkish goodies. He swallowed, glanced at Skyfire again, then closed the box and quickly subspaced it. His wings folded back best they could, showing he was no threat.

Skyfire's smile faltered, wishing that Starscream could trust him. But the young Seeker had obviously been through a lot. In time, maybe they would be best friends.

"Well, I'm tired. Please, use my berth. I'll be right on the couch if you need anything." He gave the jet the sweetest, gentlest, most kind-sparked smile anyone could produce.

Starscream slowly nodded, anxiously looking down, afraid to make optic contact. His wings lifted ever so slightly as the shuttle walked over to the couch and lied down on it. The Seeker didn't move, studying the room around him. After a while he unsubspaced the box of energon goodies, opened it, and perked his wings. He glanced over his shoulder, then selected an energon goodie. Timidly, he placed it in his mouth, pausing as he tasted it, curious about this new form of fuel. His optics widened, brightening some. A small smile crept over his handsome visage, his wings ever so slightly fluttering. He grabbed another and ate it, then another, and another, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Skyfire faintly smiled, watching the Seeker with one optic partly onlined. That was the first time he saw him smile. He wanted to keep seeing those smiles, and seeing them grow.

* * *

_Present_

"There will be full pardons on both sides and all prisoners released." The Prime restated as he overlooked the draft of the peace terms.

"I also want Kaon, Tarn, Vos, Helex, Polyhex, Tesarus, and Slaughter City to remain primarily Decepticon. It will help my troops to transition if they know they have somewhere to go where they won't feel threatened or insecure." Megatron added.

"You want the whole planet with that?" Rodimus sarcastically grunted.

Prowl gave him a sideways glare of cold death. Jazz swung his ped to strike Rodimus' leg, not realizing that the orange and gold 'Bot had his legs tucked beneath his chair. This just led to Jazz's ped striking Soundwave's shin guard, for his legs were stretched out.

The Communications Officer's visor brightened. Instinctively, he retaliated against Starscream who was beside him. The Seeker flared his wings and turned to the blue mech, his engine growling.

"Alright, I think we are almost done here." Optimus said as he scrolled through the datapad, looking for anything he might have missed.

"I also want the Seekers to be seen as their own populace with rights. And I as their leader must be spoken to first before any outer jurisdiction gets involved." Starscream put in.

"You want special treatment? Really?" Rodimus deadpanned, an optical ridge rising.

Starscream turned to him. "No, my people's culture works best when the Alpha is handling them. I will allow outside punishment if I believe it will be best. Otherwise, I will be the one disciplining my Seekers as their Alpha. It's my job. Not anyone else's."

"Sounds like you just don't want to answer to anyone else."

"No, it means I am being responsible. A concept you clearly don't understand."

Soundwave elbowed the Seeker, only to elicit a loud engine growl and wing flick.

"I think we can arrange something that would suite the needs of your people, Starscream." Optimus said as he typed on the datapad, allowing Megatron to see what he was writing.

"I want Vos under my control. It's my city and my responsibility to see to it's growth and-"

"You can't have an entire city, Starscream." Rodimus interjected. "You are just compiling all these demands that can't be met. You live on Cybertron, you obey the rules that everyone else has to. You're not some god to have special privileges."

"You're just pissed off that you have to go back to picking up garbage and living with your creators now since you won't be provided a barracks." Starscream riposte.

"Oh, he got ya good, man." Jazz smirked.

"Starscream," Megatron turned to his Second. "Watch it or I'm taking you out for a 'chat.'"

The Air Commander's optics narrowed as he glared at his superior, but otherwise remained silent. He sat straight in his seat, trying to regain whatever pride he could after being spoken to like a misbehaving sparkling.

"Aw, did the widdle Seeker get scolded?" Rodimus mockingly 'baby-talked' to him.

He growled his engine, but did nothing more. Hopefully this damn meeting would be over soon and he could go see his sons.

* * *

**Two Joors Later:**

Starscream exited the meeting room with Megatron and everyone else. His wings hiked up, he passed his trinemates as he snapped his digits. They instantly followed him, finally breaking their attention and getting in formation behind him. Like a strutting peacock, the Air Commander made his way down the corridors of the Autobot ship, making sure that all who saw him new he was better than them. Because he was. It simply was a fact of life. No one was as fabulous, sexy, smart, and amazing as him. Sucked to be all of those inferior beings groveling at his peds. Or, at least they _should_ be doing that. Disrespectful scraplets.

He held back a sigh, not seeing Skyfire in the corridors. He had wanted to impress him. He stepped outside, walking towards his Seekers who were still standing at perfect attention, not having moved at all since he left them there several joors ago. Yes, they were certainly very well trained warriors. He was quite proud of his Seekers and their undying obedience to him. Well, most were obedient. Some just went along because they were hoping to try and get the Alpha position later.

"I shall see you on the _Nemesis_ , my lord." Starscream said as he looked up at his superior. "We have much to go over."

"We do." Megatron grunted, not enjoying the events of this orbital cycle at all.

Starscream opened his mouth slightly to say something, but decided against it. Of how happy he was that the war was over, he did have bit of a bitter taste in his mouth that they hadn't won. Peace was better than losing, though. He could concentrate on just Skyfire now, after the last of the orders were given to put down their arms. He had gotten his Seekers through this. Well, he had gotten quite a few through this damn war. They would have Vos returned to them and start their life anew. Trines would finally have Seekerlets to raise, singles could begin to court without fear of losing anyone, and he wouldn't be finding himself tied to a wall being flogged for a joor straight. That was probably the best part.

He turned to his Seekers, leaving the other Decepticons to take their ship back to the _Nemesis_. Scarlet optics offlined for a moment, exhaling heavily before onlining them again. He had so much to do.

"Starscream."

The designated Seeker turned around, wings perking. "Yes?" Came the quiet reply.

Skyfire bit his lower lip plate, silent for a bit before speaking again. "I… I want to see my sons."

Starscream's face was an enigma, just watching him. "Soon. I must prepare to move my people to Vos and rebuild our life there."

Skyfire didn't speak immediately. "I plan on moving to Vos as well. I want to be close to my sons."

"You could move in with me. I love you, Skyfire." He dared to say it, knowing he'll be hurt for it.

"If you did you wouldn't had cheated, now would you?"

There was the blow. "Skyfire…" He swallowed, unable to say anything more. His spark just couldn't handle it.

"Since the war is over… I'm just going to come by and see my sons. How about that?" Skyfire crossed his arms, making it clear the Seeker wouldn't be talking him out of it.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "Just… make it be in the middle of the orbital cycle. So I can make sure they are ready."

"And I won't catch you having interface with Megatron again?" He almost growled.

It felt like his spark was sinking deeper inside of him. "I'll… T-talk to you later, Skyfire." He managed to say as his vocalizer began to fritz.

The Air Commander quickly turned away, not wanting his ex to see the static filling his optics. Those words stung worse than Attitude Adjustment's tails lashing over his faceplates.

He stepped in front of his Seekers, all still standing at attention. "Come." He snapped his digits before transforming and taking off.

His trinemates were right behind him, never breaking formation. The other Seekers instantly followed as well, transforming and taking position behind their Alpha as he led them away.

Skyfire watched them go, swallowing. Primus, he missed that Seeker.

* * *

_Flashback_

"And so I completed all the tests for that class and I'm now enrolled as an honor student. _Highest_ of honors!" The Seeker smiled, fluttering his wings. "Th-they gave me more tests and homework than my classmates, but I'm still getting through. I can't believe I'm going to be graduating at the top of my class a-and with seventeen masters."

Skyfire smiled, sitting at the table with the jet. "I am so proud of you, Starscream. You have really earned this. You worked so hard and… Wow, seventeen… I thought you were crazy going for that many."

"Just like five more than you."

"Yeah, but you are into some things I'm not. Like the economics one. I don't deal with political stuff."

"I love politics. Maybe I'll be a politician on the sidelines." He giggled, wings fluttering.

"You would make a good politician."

"Yeah." Starscream sipped his curly straw, enjoying his energon as they hung out in a diner.

Skyfire continued smiling, this once nervous, shy, and quiet Seeker had completely turned around in the last vorn since they had met. He had not only gotten into the Science Academy, but he excelled. The professors tried to do everything they could to make the Seeker fail, from giving him extra homework, lying to him on what to study for on tests, and even given him false times for classes. But, the Seeker prevailed. And now he was only a decacycle from graduating with all those masters, highest honors and at the top of his class.

He was so proud of him. Proud of his best friend. The one who was always there for him, willing to listen, and did everything with him. They had so much in common and being apart seemed impossible to comprehend. Starscream would even stay with Skyfire during holidays and school vacation with the shuttle's family. Not all of his family members agreed with him being besties with a Seeker, but who cared what they thought. Starscream was his best friend and always would be.

Skyfire stirred his straw in his drink, looking down as he thought. Starscream leaned back in his seat, wings perking as he looked outside the window they sat beside. That jet was always curious. It was as if his curiosity was a bottomless pit, never able to be quenched. It just made him adorable, really.

A waitress stopped by at their table and set down an energon cake. "Enjoy, mechs." She smiled.

Starscream looked at the cake, then turned to her. "I'm sorry, but we didn't order this."

"No, I did." Skyfire spoke up. "Thank you." He nodded to the waitress before she walked off.

Starscream cocked his helm, his wings perking. "What's the cake for?" He smirked. "Don't you gain more weight on me."

Skyfire faintly smiled, looking down for a moment before those cerulean optics gazed into the blood red ones. "No… This is for us." He paused. "Starscream… You know, in the past vorn I really got to know you and… You're so amazing. We have so much in common, you're incredibly brilliant, and hardworking, and just…" He was silent again. "Beautiful."

Starscream's smile slowly faded away, studying the shuttle's faceplates. He then forced a small, awkward smile. "W-what do you mean, Sky?"

"I mean… Starscream… How do I say this..? I have… I've had a crush on you since the orbital cycle I met you. When I first saw in that hallway. And I've watched you grow in confidence and gotten to know the real you. And I… I love it. I love you, Starscream. And I… I was hoping that maybe… We could be mech-friends and take our relationship to the next level."

Starscream swallowed, surprised by this. He looked down at the cake, then back up at the kind giant. He certainly was adorable and had always been there for the Seeker. Primus, he was perfect as a friend and he could see him as a lover.

"I…" He bit his lower lip plate, then smiled. "Yeah," He nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Skyfire sheepishly smiled. "R-really?"

"Why not? I'm always up for an adventure." He reached over and took Skyfire's servo in his. "Especially one with you."

"This is going to be quite interesting. I've never been in a serious relationship before."

"Me neither." He paused. "Want to mark it with a kiss?"

"What?"

"We've known each other for a vorn now. Let's just start this mech-friendship with a kiss." He giggled, fluttering those brilliant wings.

"Um… Yeah, sure. But this will be the most awkward kiss ever."

"Oh, shut up and let's be awkward together."

Skyfire sheepishly grinned, leaning over the table towards his new mech-friend. Starscream leaned over as well, cupping the side of Skyfire's helm. They paused before slowly letting their lip plates touch. Then, they began to mouth, not sure exactly how this was done, but going off on what they had seen in movies. The Seeker giggled, which made the shuttle giggle back. The jet suddenly licked Skyfire's cheekplates, fluttering his wings.

"Of course you would do that." Skyfire winked.

"That was interesting. We should test it out more." Starscream licked his lip plates.

"We'll test out a lot of things."

"Till the bitter end." Starscream nuzzled his olfactory sensor against Skyfire's.

Skyfire smirked, thinking some of those Seeker things were adorable. "I'll always be with you. No matter the ending."

* * *

_Present_

Starscream sat on the couch in his hab suite, Skyblade on his lap. Starfire walked over, wings hiked up.

"I'm hungry."

"Hi, hungry. I'm carrier." Starscream replied.

"Ugh! Stop with that!" Starfire hit his carrier's arm as the Alpha chuckled. "Seriously, carrier. It's so old now."

"Apologies. What do you want?"

Starfire slumped on the couch beside him, cuddling against his creator. "Fuel."

"I get that. But what kind?"

"Cake."

"Uh huh."

"Refuel me, carrier." He hugged him, resting his chin on Starscream's shoulder.

"You have two peds and working thrusters. Go get your own fuel."

"You suck."

"I actually did do some of that with your uncle the other orn."

"Ew! Don't need to know!"

Starscream smirked. "I love you, dearest son of mine."

"Lies."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Uhhhhh, uhh uhhhhhhhhhhh." Skyblade moaned, resting his helm against Starscream's chest plates, clinging to him.

"Shhh, it's alright, my love." Starscream stroked his helm.

"He's hungry, too." Starfire pointed out, reaching up and poking his carrier's olfactory sensor.

"You two always are hungry… Bottomless pits are what you have for fuel tanks."

"Mhmm," He kissed Starscream's cheekplates, then snuggled his helm into the crook of the Alpha's neck. "And we love our carrier. Because he's the best carrier ever. Because he gives us energon."

"Is that the only reason?" He grunted.

"And because he's super cool."

"And?"

"And awesome. And smart. And is just the best all around. And I rather live with my carrier than sire, to be honest. You're cooler than him."

"I am pretty 'cool,' but your sire is wonderful in his own way."

"Yeah, but you're like a big toy." He grabbed Starscream's mandible and squeezed his cheekplates to cause the Alpha to make a weird face.

"Toy? I've noticed that after I trined your uncles… Just watch it. One orbital cycle you'll have a trine and creations and you will be their 'toy.'"

"What if I don't want creations?"

"I want grandcreations. Make me some."

"Uh huh." He kissed him on the cheekplates. "We will see. Now, refuel me."

"Make me." Starscream narrowed his optics and growled his engine.

Starfire narrowed his optics, growled his engine, and flicked his wings back at his carrier. "I'll bite you."

"Careful. I might like it."

"Primus, get your processor out of the gutter."

"Can't. I built my nest there."

"I'll tear the gutter out."

"Good luck. Skywarp is very precious to me."

"Refuel me. Now, carrier. Your most favorite creation demands it. Do it."

"Why should I?"

"You love me."

"Dammit, don't say that. It might actually work on me."

"You love me and will do anything for me because I am your son."

"I love you like how a bomb loves a crowd. Lots of negativity. I had to clean out your waste tanks."

"Ugh…" Starfire rolled his optics. "You are such a pain in the aft…"

"No, I'm a fabulous afthelm. Get it right."

"Refuel me." He began to poke his carrier's side repeatedly.

"I'm about to-" He paused, listening to the incoming commlink call.

::Soundwave to Seeker Starscream: Skyfire: Arrived at _Nemesis_. Current location: In lift elevator. Sending him your coordinates.::

Of course that jukebox would. "Air Commander Starscream to Sad-Lonely-Jukebox: Copy that. Out." He cut the commlink.

"Huh?" Starfire perked his wings.

"Your sire has arrived to see you two."

"He's on the ship?"

"Correct. His ETA is a klik."

"Maybe he'll refuel me."

"Shut your whore mouth."

"Shut yours first. You're the one actually sucking people off, hooker."

Starscream opened his mouth to retort back, but stopped. "No, you're right. I do have an actual whore mouth…"

"Then keep it shut, you filthy slut."

"Yes, sir…"

"And refuel me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No times infinity."

"Yes times infinity plus one!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It does too!"

"I have a Skyblade. That makes all your arguments invalid. Ha!"

Starfire flicked his wings. "No, it means I just need to get Uncle TC and I'll win."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"Damn you, traitor… I'll court martial you!"

"You have to catch me first you-"

They both turned to the door when there was a knock. Starscream's wings lowered while Starfire hopped off the couch and ran over. He opened the door, his arms spreading out.

"Sire!" He exclaimed, hugging the large mech.

"Hey, Starfire." Skyfire got down on one knee, hugging him back. "You've grown so much since I last say you. Look at you."

"My thrusters are activated! I can fly now!" He proclaimed, his wings fluttering.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Thirteen stellar cycles old. I can't believe it."

"I'm almost fourteen." He broadly smiled.

"You are." The shuttle kissed his cheekplates, then stood up.

Starscream swallowed, looking down as the Autobot approached. He didn't move when he sat down beside him, reaching for his youngest. Starscream lowered his wings, slowly pulling Skyblade off his lap and handing him to his sire. The Seekerlet groaned, not wanting to leave his carrier, but didn't put up much of a fuss.

Skyfire placed him on his lap, kissing the little helm. "Hey, Skyblade. It's sire. Look at you. Getting so big."

"Uhhh, cuhhhhwuuhhhuhhh…" He moaned, his mouth hanging open as he jerked his helm back and forth, hitting his thigh with a fist.

Starscream reached over, holding the small fist, trying to calm him down. "Carrier is right here, sweetie. Give your sire a hug." He said quietly, not daring to look up at his ex.

Skyblade moaned, looking over at his carrier, then leaned against his sire's torso, shoving the three middle digits of his free servo into his mouth. Starscream leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheekplates.

"That's my son. I'm so proud of you."

Skyfire watched the Alpha, gently stroking Skyblade's backplates. His ex really was good with their sons. So loving, protective, patient, and kind. Everything a perfect carrier should be. He was so amazing. And he wanted him back. He was just scared of being hurt again.

"You want to tell your sire that you love him? Say, 'I love you.'" Starscream gently spoke.

"Uhh… uhhhhvvv… uhhhh…" Skyblade groaned.

Starscream faintly smiled. "Good job. You are so smart. My precious, little mechling." He kissed him again.

"You do make very smart, beautiful mechlings." Skyfire said softly, petting Skyblade's helm.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, nervous about speaking to him. Starfire sat on the opposite side of his carrier, wings perked as he watched.

"Our sons are really amazing. And you did a good job making them inside of you. I couldn't do that. If I were to get sparked who knows what the sparkling would look like. Not beautiful like them, that's for sure. They look like their carrier."

"They look like their sire." Starscream replied quietly.

"They look like both of us. I think Starfire make take after me more in the faceplates, but Skyblade has your face. You can really tell in his cheekplates. But he has my smile. Starfire has yours."

Starscream faintly smirked, his digits gently wrapping around Skyblade's fist. "Yeah… They do."

"I think they are just perfect. I couldn't have asked for any better sons."

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "I… I want to have another with you… Maybe more than one…"

Skyfire didn't speak for what felt like an eternity. "Starscream… I… I don't know if I can trust you."

"You can trust me, Sky. I-I won't cheat on you, ever! I-I haven't been with Megatron since you caught us that second time. I swear! I-I've only been with TC and 'Warp. No one else has touched me. I can't live without you. I need you back in my life." He looked up at his ex, blood red optics filled with hope, sadness, and fear.

Skyfire vented a sigh. "Starscream…" He paused. "I want you back in my life too, but I just… You really hurt me and I need to know if I can trust you."

"I won't be working with Megatron now since the war is over. Sky… I did this for you. I worked on getting those protests to happen. To get everyone to make peace and throw down their arms. I have been working on that for the past seven stellar cycles. I-I got pamphlets handed out, met secretly with groups of Decepticons, Autobots, and Neutrals. I got the war to end by telling them that… There was no real end in sight if we continued fighting. And look, now the war _is_ over. The peace treaty has been written, I am finishing up my job here, and in about three orbital cycles I'll be taking my Seekers to Vos. I did this because I am tired of being separated from you. To show you that you can trust that I won't be with Megatron ever again. That… You're all I want in this world."

Skyfire studied him for a long moment before speaking. "You brought the war to an end for me?"

Starscream nodded. "Yes…"

The shuttle mused for another moment. "I need proof that you have changed. That I am really worth that much to you."

"Anything."

Skyfire thought, then turned to the Seeker. "After you get all your Seekers in Vos, I want you to order them to go to the city's center. And you will prove your love for me there."

"How so? Public fragging?" He perked his wings.

"No. I am going to talk to Thundercracker about it, but I want to punish you for cheating on me. And if you truly did care about me and were sorry for what you did, you would go through with it and actually feel bad about slagging up."

Starscream swallowed, his wings slowly lowering. He nodded, looking down briefly. "I'll… It shall be done. I will gather my Seekers in Vos and will submit to whatever you shall inflict on my person."

"Oh, you better." Skyfire's optics narrowed.

"I will. I won't give you any-" He paused, wings perking. "I'm sorry… Lord Megatron summoned me." He stood up.

"Will you stop calling him that."

"He's still my boss for now. My service to him is not yet over. Soon, though." He started for the door.

"Wait, I'm coming." He set Skyblade on the couch and got up, following the Seeker.

"There's no need, Skyfire."

"I'm coming. That's final."

"Fine…" Starscream groaned, palming the door open and walking out.

Skyfire followed the Air Commander down the corridor to Megatron's quarters. The Seeker looked up at his ex.

"I'm not fragging him."

"I'm still going to listen."

"Whatever." He rolled his optics before palming the door open and entering. "Lord Megatron, what do I owe the pleasure?" His honeyed vocalizer purred.

Skyfire's optics narrowed when the door shut, cutting him off from watching. He silently stood there, arms crossed, listening. He could hear their muffled vocalizers, discussing something or other. It was a few kliks later when their voices rose, allowing him to make out some words, but not all. His optics widened when he heard the sound of a slap across faceplates followed by the yelp of the Seeker.

He bit his lower lip plate, hearing shouting, arguing, begging. Why was that fragger angry, anyway? Peace had been achieved! Maybe that was the reason…

He swallowed, not sure if barging in would help or make things worse. Wait, the war was over. That means the Autobots could get involved. Megatron _wasn't_ the leader anymore! He was like, demoted to civilian or something now, right? Maybe not like, right now, but, soon.

He flinched at another loud smack and yelp. No, this wasn't right. Starscream shouldn't be going through this anymore. The war was over and that monster could no longer claim him as his.

Skyfire palmed the door open and marched inside, his optics narrowed and wings flared. Megatron held the Seeker's neck, giving him a hard shake.

"You're either lying or you're stupid!" The ex-gladiator roared.

"I'm stupid! I'm stupid!" Starscream choked out, clawing at the ebony servo to free him.

"Hey!" Skyfire shouted.

Megatron turned to him. "What is he doing here?"

"Cycling air! Can't! Overheating!" Starscream gasped.

"Let him go, Megatron. He's not your punching bag anymore. The war is over and he's no longer leading your troops." Skyfire snapped, suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea.

Megatron rolled his optics, seriously tired of this heroic nonsense Autobots kept pulling out of their tailpipes. Seriously, who did they think they were? Primus?

"This doesn't concern you, Autobot. Get out before I call security." He ordered, forcing himself to not just shoot the damn shuttle.

"No, you let him go. Or… Or else I will talk to Optimus about making changes to the peace treaty to make sure you _never_ see Starscream again. And don't think I won't."

"Skyfire… Wait outside." Starscream snapped, his wings flicking. "This is just… He's just a little pissed at something. Don't make it worse."

Megatron suddenly released the Seeker, really not in the mood to deal with this slag. Starscream gasped, getting as much air into his intakes as he could to cool his organs off. Skyfire refrained from running over and helping him up. He was still mad at that Seeker.

"Thank you." The shuttle replied politely.

Always so damn courteous. Seriously, he needed to get mean! Starscream stood up. "Thank you, Skyfire. Not that I needed it."

"Uh, your welcome."

"Now, wait outside. We are talking."

Skyfire was about to grab that jet and yank him out, but, he probably was already pushing some boundaries. He hesitated before stepping out and closing the door. He vented a sigh, rubbing his faceplates tiredly. Soon, his Seeker would be away from that monster. And, maybe, they will be back together. And that damn jet better not be lying when he said he hadn't fragged Megatron since they had broken up. Oh, he would kill him if he ever caught them again.

All he could do was wait until they met on Vos. Maybe he should go talk to Thundercracker since he was here. He glanced at the door, then walked away to find the blue Seeker. He had to trust that Starscream would stay faithful.

* * *

**The Next Night:**

Megatron bit down on the Seeker's neck cables, an ebony servo holding Starscream's mandible, keeping the helm pointed up. His other arm wrapped around that thin waist, holding him firmly against his frame as he thrust into his Seeker. Starscream moaned and panted, his optics barely online, enjoying the tyrant inside of him, humping him brutally. His servos held the arm around his waist, pushing himself back into the grounder.

"Primus… Oh, yes, my lord. Mmm, I need this. Oh, I need this." He moaned, gasping when he was bitten harsher.

"You are such a slut." Megatron smirked, panting into the flier's audio receptor.

"I am yours, Mighty Megatron. Ow… hah, harder. Oh, yes, tear me apart! This is… Oh, hah, yes… Mmm! All I need is your spike in me. The rest can go away. Just leave your spike in me forever!"

Megatron chuckled. "Just leave me your valve. I could enjoy this more without the vocalizer."

"Oh, har har. My whimpers are your favorite part."

"Second most favorite part."

Starscream smirked, leaning against the broad chestplates, his wings fluttering. "Primus… I love you in me. Too bad you're an aft."

"Back at you."

Starscream smiled innocently up at him, looking his superior in the optics. Their lip plates soon captured each other in an eager, hungry kiss. Megatron's servo left Starscream's mandible to feel over his chest plates, savoring that beautifully crafted frame.

Chest plates soon parted, allowing their sparks to connect and grasp their energy tendrils together just before reaching their shared overload. They growled through it, Megatron filling his Seeker with his fluids as the flier's valve clamped down on his spike.

They panted, riding the waves of the surplus energy circulating through their connected bodies. Starscream lolled his helm back against that broad chest, his wings giving a weak flutter.

"That was amazing." He panted. "Oh, I could keep doing this forever."

"You weren't bad yourself." Megatron gave him a small smile, in a good mood after a couple of overloads.

Starscream fluttered his wings, reaching back to grope the grounder's aft. "This thing was made for humping me."

"Uh huh." Megatron pulled out of the smaller mech, then turned him around.

Starscream stepped back until he sat on the berth, Megatron in front of him, placing his servos on the Seeker's thighs. Wings fluttered as the two kissed once again, Starscream's arms wrapping around Megatron's helm, deepening their kiss.

Starscream broke it slowly, his optics barely online as he thought. Megatron kept kissing him on the cheekplates, then the neck cables, still in the mood for more. Starscream turned his helm to the side, exposing his neck for the grounder.

"Megatron," He said quietly, offlining his optics to just feel the grounder pleasuring his frame with groping servos and kisses.

"Hmm?" He grunted, never ceasing in feeling his Seeker, mouthing those neck cables.

"I… I just wanted to let you know that I plan on taking all my Seekers to Vos tomorrow. We will try and rebuild her. Make her a proper city once more. I, hah, I was talking to Scrapper earlier and the Constructicons might come with me to assist in the reconstruction."

Megatron ceased kissing to look him in the optics, their olfactory sensors almost touching from their close proximity. "So… You are going to be away. I'll be in Kaon if you ever forget how to open a door."

"Har har." Starscream sarcastically grunted. "No, you see…" He paused. "Megatron, it's been a ride. You know, there were a lot of things that I hated about it, but some things…" He traced the Decepticon insignia on Megatron's chest. "Some things I wish to relive over and over again." He looked up into the scarlet optics of the grounder. "Our first time together is one of them." He smirked.

Megatron smirked back. "I wouldn't mind reliving that either."

Starscream's smirk turned sheepish, his wings giving a slight flutter. "I really do enjoy fragging you, Megatron. And despite our differences and all the terrible things we did to each other… A part of me will miss working with you. Only a tiny bit. I won't miss you that much."

"Sure you won't."

Starscream paused, studying the tyrant's faceplates. "Megatron…" He sighed. "I… I can't keep doing this. We simply weren't meant to be or… I belong to Skyfire and I need to get him back. When I take my Seekers away… Only business between us. This… This will be our last time like this."

Megatron was silent, just looking at the Seeker. His faceplates an enigma, not sure what to say in response to that.

Starscream continued though. "You know," He faintly smirked. "I'm really honored that I was your first and only. It kind of makes me feel special that you would only give yourself to me, even if it meant waiting stellar cycles between frags. I find that… amazing, actually. I feel like you kind of cared in some way."

"I wouldn't exactly use that word to describe it…"

"Still. I can't keep myself to those I should. I have cheated so many times and… I'm such a slagging slut. I'm ashamed of myself. But you… You could have anyone. You're Megatron. But you chose me. I took your virginity, you only ever would have me, and even here, our last night together, you spend it with your first lieutenant."

"I enjoy fragging you. There's nothing else there." Megatron added quickly.

"Uh huh. Well, I will miss fragging you. Honestly. I think you're amazing in berth when not being an afthelm."

"Hmm, well, you are very enjoyable to frag. They don't lie about Seekers and interface,"

"Ha. Well, I shall miss you, my lord. Like this, anyway. And you really are a damn good kisser. Like, wow. But, I must stay faithful to my trine. I need to make this change in my life. For them as well as myself. It won't be easy, but I have to try."

"Good luck. You won't last long."

Starscream smirked. "I'll prove you wrong."

"I'll be waiting to see that."

"And you know what, Megatron? I'm going to help you find a mate. Get you set up on some dating sites, bring all the glitches to your door. Then you won't have to join your servo." He winked.

"I don't need you to do that."

"Shut up. It's happening. And you will be happy and grateful. And you will have creations and we will have play dates. I'm going to have two hundred creations. Yours will have lots of friends."

"I know you won't have that many. After seeing you carrying, no, you wouldn't subject yourself to that two hundred more times."

"Not if I get breeding mates!" He giggled. "But, seriously, I might have three more. Maybe six more. I don't plan to go over eight. But with how our population is so low I might have to have more just to help… My trinemates will have to do some carrying of their own."

"You do that."

"I will."

"I'm not procreating."

"You say that now."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. Just frag me senseless. This is our last night together. I don't want to ever forget it. Hump me slagless. Make it so I'm walking bow-legged for a vorn. I want my aft numb from a good beating. Kiss me until I die."

"Oh, I'll make sure you won't forget this night." Megatron replied before kissing Starscream on the lip plates, getting as much from his Seeker as he could before he had to let him go.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream transformed and landed on the balcony of the capitol spiral. His wings perked, studying his home he had been forced to abandon so long ago. His trinemates transformed and landed behind him, as well as Elevon, Nacelle, and the Rainmakers. The Seekers followed their Alpha inside, Starfire holding Thundercracker's servo as Skywarp carried Skyblade.

The tri-colored Seeker flared his wings, flicked them, then lowered them to neutral, signaling that there was no threat. They looked around, the once glorious throne room now left covered in dust and ruin. The remains of Seekers and other Cybertronians who had died in that final struggle for the city remained where they had fallen so long ago. The curtains with the sigil of the Seekers turn, some still hanging, but tattered and faded.

Clopping of thruster heels echoed throughout the hall as they made their way down it. The Alpha stepped up the dais to his old throne, two digits running along the arm of the seat he had once reigned from.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." He said softly, seeing his once proud city like this hurting him.

"We'll get her back to her old self, Star." Thundercracker assured, letting Starfire's servo go to approach his trineleader. "First, we get the spirals repaired so that the Seekers have somewhere to live. Then, we get the generators working, then the catacombs to lay our fallen. From there, all that's left is tidying the place up and making sure everyone has a home."

"Aurora will be the first one to be put to rest." Starscream spoke. "Collect the dead outside of the catacombs. Seeker and non-Seeker. We will deal with them when the time comes. The living come first."

"Yes, sir."

"Send The Constructicons to the generators with Hotlink and his trine. I want those fully functional within the orn. Everyone else is to choose the spiral and apartment they wish to claim and begin to rebuild it on their own until the professionals are done with the generators. I will set up a schedule for patrols. I don't want any Seeker on the ground unless with a party, nor do I want anyone flying at night. Not until we get the city in better shape and chase out the murderers lurking on the streets."

"I shall contact the trineleaders and singles, sir." Thundercracker inclined his helm.

"And contact Soundwave. We will require energon delivered until the generators are fully functional. I also-" He stopped when Skyblade began to cry.

The Alpha walked down the dais and went straight to his third trinemate. Skywarp handed the whimpering one over to his leader, who carefully took him. Skyblade latched onto his carrier, getting much too big to be carried around like this. Starscream kissed his cheekplates.

"I'm here. It's alright." He vented a sigh. "Let's get our old quarters cleaned. I need somewhere safe to keep my sons."

"As you command." Thundercracker replied.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream made his way to the center of the city, his sons left behind in his old quarters with Nacelle. All the other Seekers were waiting for him with Skyfire at his destination. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he felt like it was going to be bad. Well, bad for him. Most things were bad for him and good for others. It was how the universe worked. He suffered, everyone else was happy, the end. No good things for Starscream. Just something he had to learn to deal with. That, and not having any friends.

Primus, it sucked to be him.

He circled above, seeing the crowd of Seeker below. He descended, transformed, and landed on the stage where speeches used to be held. It was in this same courtyard that he had challenged and killed the previous Alpha, Skycutter. And it was also here that he had addressed his people about their transition to being Decepticons. A lot had happened in this courtyard. Good and bad.

The ex Air Commander glanced at the table that had been placed on the stage, Skyfire and his trinemates standing by it. Bitstream had a camera, recording everything. The Alpha ignored the vocalizers muttering from the crowd as he stepped toward those three who were to do something to him. His wings held high, faceplates an enigma, and all the stubborn pride he could muster emanating from his spectacular frame.

"Glad you actually came." Skyfire greeted, his arms crossed.

"Of course. I'm not a coward." Starscream grunted, his wings giving the shuttle a slight flick.

"Well, I had been talking to Thundercracker about what would be the best punishment for you cheating on me. We decided on public humiliation. I know it's the worst punishment you can give a Seeker, especially one as arrogant as you."

Damn, he knew him too well. "What exactly will you be doing?" Starscream raised an optical ridge.

"Skywarp suggested we just beat your aft with everything we have available until we can't swing our arms. And I have something I want to do to you that you'll find out."

Starscream's expression didn't change. An aft beating in public was bad but not the absolute worse thing. He was pretty use to getting them regularly, so, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Damn that Bitstream filming it all.

"Lean over the table, Starscream." Skyfire ordered.

Starscream glanced at his trinemates, the two slaggers wore a devilish grin each, then did as ordered, leaning over the desk so his aft faced the crowd. His optics narrowed as he heard some laughter coming from his Seekers. Obviously those traditional trineleaders. Damn them.

Skyfire selected an energy tawse from the collection Skywarp had so generously donated. Thundercracker grabbed a thick, metal switch, while Skywarp picked up a paddle. Starscream looked ahead, suddenly seeing Bitstream's camera in his face. Damn him. Damn those three. Damn everyone wanting to hurt him.

Skyfire gave the Alpha's aft a light tap with the tawse. "Lift it as high as you can."

Starscream refrained from flicking his wings and did so, flicking a rude Vosian gesture at the camera. Skyfire grasped one of those brilliant wings, giving it a rude tug.

Starscream gritted his denta when the tawse lashed across his aft, followed by the switch, then the paddle. The pattern continued, tawse, switch, paddle, tawse, switch, paddle, raining brutally down on his aft without pause and obviously those three giving it their all.

He whimpered after about twenty blows, his aft beginning to get sore, just making the abuse hurt more. For some reason he just couldn't look away from the camera in his face, perhaps determined to not look weak. Bitstream had another one and was filming the action on the aft now, making sure not to miss anything.

Starscream managed to keep from making too much noise for the next three and a half breems before they ceased. He panted, surprised it was over this soon.

"Lie down on the table." Skyfire ordered.

Starscream looked up at him, his wings lowering before he did just that, getting on the table and lying on his front. Skyfire stood on one side, Thundercracker and Skywarp on the other. Starscream didn't get much of a chance to calm his systems before the brutal lashing resumed. His clawed at the table, whimpering and growling from the cruel blows.

Two more breems then he was made to get on all fours, his enemies grabbing different weapons. Skyfire a bent over cable, Thundercracker a crop, and Skywarp an energy flogger.

The beating with these new vile weapons lasted a little over a breem before his faceplates were forced into the tabletop, but his aft staying raised up. His damn trinemates struck his back and wings a lot while Skyfire concentrated on his aft. And all the laughter, snickering, and jeering from the crowd seemed to never cease. Slagging traditionals…

By the time they had finished lashing his rear end and backsides senseless, it had been well over a cycle. He was certain he wouldn't be sitting down anytime soon. But, at least he didn't cry out loud too much. Just a few times. Okay, a lot, but he didn't beg! That was important.

"Turn over and spread your legs apart." Skyfire snapped.

Starscream bit back the sigh he wanted to vent out, wishing this was all over. Hadn't he been punished enough by now? Gingerly, he turned over, carefully sitting on his aft and spreading his legs apart.

"Ah!" He cried when the bent over cable lashed across his codpiece, causing him to instinctively cover it with his legs and a servo.

"Spread your legs out and remove your codpiece." Skyfire narrowed his optics.

"Sky, do you have to hit there?" Starscream said quietly, not wanting the crowd to hear.

" _Now_ , Starscream!" He barked.

The Alpha flinched back slightly, hesitantly moving his legs apart and folding away his codpiece. His trinemates grabbed him, holding him still for this next phase of the torture.

"AH! AH! NNRRRGH! AH! ARGH!" He cried out from each blow to his intimacy, jerking and struggling to get away.

Skyfire gave the Seeker's groin about fifteen lashes before stopping. He paused, studying the Alpha's faceplates before speaking.

"Get on all fours."

Starscream was released by his brothers, the pain pulsating through his systems. He slowly got on all fours, looking up at the shuttle for what would happen next.

Skyfire hesitated, seeming a bit uneasy, but wanting to make sure the Seeker got everything he deserved. He removed his codpiece and let his spike out of it's casing. Had he been organic he would had turned bright red with some of the comments the Seekers closest were saying regarding his "impressive" size.

"I, ahem, suck it." Skyfire pointed at his spike.

Starscream swallowed. No Alpha, or trineleader, should ever suck a spike. Not that he was traditional, but the traditionals would see this as very submissive and weak of an Alpha. Dammit, Skyfire was playing at his own game. The shuttle knew too much about Seekers and their culture. He knew how to hurt the tri-colored Seeker's pride.

Tentatively, Starscream took the spike in a blue servo, feeling it's length. Primus, it had been too long since he had touched it. He wasn't a fan of giving oral, but… Something inside of him did want his hunky shuttle, even in his mouth.

Slowly, he lifted the phallus up and wrapped his mouth around the tip of it. Carefully, he forced it deeper inside, feeling it touching the back of his throat, then going down. He exhaled through his intakes, then began to mouth, suck, and swallow around the spike. It hardened inside of him, making the sensation a bit uncomfortable. If it had been smaller it wouldn't be so bad, but, Skyfire was massive.

The Alpha kept going, sucking, mouthing, bobbing his helm back and forth, running his denta along the sensitive thing. Bitstream got the camera in his faceplates again, letting all the details be clearly seen. Skyfire grasped the top of Starscream's helm, keeping him in place before giving him a slight thrust. The Seeker gagged a little, which simply earned him a satisfied smirk from the Autobot. Oh, damn him.

Starscream soon found himself being thrust into the mouth more and more, doing his best to not purge or do anything else that might satisfy the sire of his sons. His optics widened when he found his mouth and throat suddenly being filled with a tidal wave of rushing transfluid. He jerked his helm back, only for his mouth to have a servo clamped over it.

"Swallow." Thundercracker growled, holding his trineleader's mouth and helm still.

Starscream flicked his wings, engine growling, but obediently did so. It was Skyfire's transfluid, not Megatron's. He could swallow it and not feel sick immediately afterwards. He'll purge it up later. He could never keep that stuff down.

Thundercracker released his brother, leaving him panting, transfluid leaking down his chin and onto the tabletop.

"Turn around." Skyfire snapped.

Starscream eyed him, never stopping his panting as he slowly did so, everything so sore still. Skyfire grasped that thin waist, pulled him closer, and tapped the red codpiece. Starscream slid it aside, not wanting anything touching it. It still hurt like hell. He whimpered when Skyfire entered him, his digits clawing at the tabletop.

Skyfire took a chain that Skywarp handed him and looped it around Starscream's neck. He held both ends of it, forcing Starscream's helm up before thrusting into his Seeker. Starscream gasped, moaning and growling from the feeling. He reached a servo up, grabbing at it, wanting it to loosen. This was far beyond humiliating now.

"Keep your servos on the table." Skyfire growled, humping harder to get his point across.

Starscream slowly did as ordered, whimpering from the pain. This wasn't pleasant at all. No, Skyfire was thrusting much harder and faster than he ever had. It hurt. It was beginning to hurt a lot. His optics widened when he was suddenly bitten hard on the neck cables. He whimpered, his wings lowering.

No, this wasn't reclaiming. This was dominating.

His helm was suddenly slammed against the tabletop, being pinned by the nape. The thrusting was worse, it hurt. It hurt a lot. Coolant pooled in the Seeker's scarlet optics. He bit his glossa, trying not to cry, to whimper, to do anything. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, _it hurt_!

A large, strong servo grasped his right wing, giving it an almost loving stroke before bending the wingtip back.

"AH!" Starscream yelped, jerking and flicking his wings.

His wing was just bent even more, his faceplates forced harder into the tabletop, the thrusting tearing his valve apart. It was like Megatron was inside of him, dominating him, punishing him. He moaned in almost a growl as his neck cables were bitten, energon oozing from them. His wings bent, folded over, and unbent. His valve felt like it was about to tear. He looked away from the crowd, trying to hide the few coolant tears that had run down his cheekplates.

Make it stop! Make it stop!

It was a few kliks into the dominating that Skyfire suddenly pulled out, grasped the Seeker, flipped him over, and re-entered him. Starscream's optics narrowed, now having to look into the face of the one dominating him. Humiliating him. The large servo grasped his neck, keeping him pinned as the dominating continued. Somehow, it seemed to be worse. His peds scraped and dug into the table's sides and Skyfire's thighs. His servos grabbed Skyfire's arm, his blood red optics filled with static as he pitifully looked into the angry cerulean ones. Damn, he was pissed.

Starscream whimpered and moaned, his denta gritted, silently begging for this to end. He heard more jeering, more mocking of his ability to be Alpha. He didn't blame them. He was being dominated by Skyfire of all people! Skyfire who was too gentle to harm a zap-mouse!

Starscream's wings were as low as they could go. He looked away, showing submission and also avoiding optic contact. More coolant betrayed him and leaked from his optics. He moaned and tore his digits into Skyfire's arm when the shuttle bit his neck cables again. A wing was bent, twisted, and adjusted back before being twisted again. Starscream whimpered louder, not daring to say he submitted, but everything telling him to just scream it out and concede.

Just as the Alpha was about to break down in loud, pathetic sobs, it stopped. Skyfire pulled out of him and removed his servos. Starscream didn't move, slowly folding his codpiece back over, hoping that he wouldn't get anymore of that. It was the worse breem of this already awful orbital cycle.

"Get up."

Starscream swallowed, nervously sitting up, biting his lower lip plate from the burning pain, then slid off the table. His trinemates grasped his wrists and led him over to the edge of the stage. Two posts were on either side of him, and it was to these that they chained his wrists to. He tugged at them, not sure what was happening. A flogging?

Thundercracker addressed the crowd. "Everyone, you may now proceed to take the paint balloons from the buckets in front of you and help repaint our fearless leader."

Wait, paint balloons?

Starscream offlined his optics and jerked back when a projectile smashed against his cockpit, splattering yellow paint all over his frame. His wings perked, then quickly lowered, realizing what was happening. All he could see were evil smiles on the visages of his Seekers.

Balloon after balloon struck him, gushing vibrant hues onto his once glorious paintjob. Blues, yellows, pinks, reds, greens, purples, browns, blacks, and all the colors they created when mixed soon coated his frame. His torso, arms, legs, wings, and faceplates became an icky, colorful palette that resembled vomit in most places. His trinemates joined in on the fun, hitting him mostly on the back and sides where the crowd couldn't reach.

Skyfire remained silent as he watched, not participating in this part of the punishment. This was Thundercracker's idea, and the Seekers earned getting back at their leader for making them join a war and mocking their kind with his whoring activities.

Starscream didn't struggle, just flinching slightly when one struck his faceplates. He kept his helm turned to the side, optics offline, just waiting for this eternal damnation to take his life already.

The last paint balloon struck his codpiece, leaving the Alpha a disgusting mess of mixed colors, all oozing and dripping down his frame. Thundercracker stepped behind his trineleader as Bitstream moved his camera in close, noting the details of Starscream's gooey frame. The darker blue Seeker unsubspaced a laser scalpel, grasped one of Starscream's wings, and began to carve into them. Starscream jumped some, it stung, but wasn't the worst pain he had ever felt.

Thundercracker worked for a bit, then handed the scalpel to Skyfire. The shuttle wrote on the other wing, then gave the tool to Skywarp. The black Seeker quickly scribbled on Starscream's aft, eliciting a small squeak from him.

The three admired their work, having written, "I have cheated on my trine thousands of times and bring dishonor on them and myself. I have failed my trine and broken my vows," on the Alpha's wings. His aft said, "Property of Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire."

Skyfire grasped Starscream's mandible and made him look up at him. Starscream swallowed, his optics bright and anxious as he looked at his ex.

"I want you to announce to everyone here that you are a cheater, a liar, and have dishonored your trine. You have embarrassed the three of us, and you deserved this." He said firmly.

Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping so low. He turned to the crowd, biting his lip plate. This was all for getting Skyfire back. So his sons could have their sire living with them. "I…" He swallowed, raising his vocalizer so they could hear him speak. "I am a cheater. I have cheated on my trinemates and my mate more than once. I have brought dishonor to my trine and myself. I am a liar. I have lied to them about what I have done and I am ashamed of my actions. Ashamed for embarrassing them and putting them through this. I… I deserved this."

"You belong to Thundercracker, Skywarp, and me. Who do you belong to? Say it."

Starscream paused, then spoke loudly again. "I belong to Seeker Thundercracker, Seeker Skywarp, and to Skyfire. I belong to my trine, and only my trine. I will not cheat on them or bring dishonor to my trine."

Skyfire glared at the Seeker, letting the humiliation soak in. Deciding he had enough, he removed the shackles from Starscream's wrists. "Walk. Walk through the crowd. Then you may leave."

Starscream didn't dare look up, his servos wringing before he stepped down the steps of the stage and began to walk through the crowd. His Seekers moved aside as he passed, mutterings soon becoming loud jeering, cursing, mockery.

"You're a disgrace to our kind!"

"Whore!"

"Grounder plaything!"

"Shameful slut!"

"Cheater!"

"Should have your spike cut off, you whore!"

"You're unfit to be Alpha!"

"A mockery to our kind!"

"Whoring coward!"

"Go frag a sharkticon!"

"Skank!"

"Maybe you should work in a brothel and let a _real_ Seeker be Alpha!"

"Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut!"

Starscream swallowed when the chanting began. He forced his wings up, trying to muster all the dignity he could as he left a colorful trail of ped prints behind him. He didn't make optic contact with anyone, but he still looked ahead. He was their Alpha. And they would be reminded of this. They could laugh at him now but tomorrow… He would begin to dominate and tear them apart. They will be his Seekers, no one else's. And they will learn to fear and respect him all over again. No one would take them from him.

They must have known this for none dared to touch him. They were just talking, speaking words he would make them regret at a later time during their impending dominating. If any had touched him he would had dominated them right then and there. He had a reputation and position to keep, after all. Being a leader of a warrior culture run by a kratocratic government system, or lack thereof any form of government, meant he had to be meaner and more brutal than the rest of them. Just the most basic of kratocracies was what the Seekers had, and he couldn't help but love being the dominant in such a system.

He finally made it out of the crowd, walking a few steps before transforming and quickly breaking the sound barrier. He flew as fast as he could back to his spiral, transforming, and landing on the balcony. He palmed the door open, keeping his wings raised as he entered.

"Sir?" Nacelle cocked his helm, not sure why the Alpha looked like that.

"You are dismissed." Starscream snapped, walking to the couch where Skyblade sat.

"Yes, sir." Nacelle stood up, glancing at his leader, then quickly exited to go find Elevon to gossip with.

Starscream sat down on the couch, pulling Skyblade on his lap. Starfire set down the datapad he had been playing a game on and approached the adult Seeker.

"Carrier?"

Starscream swallowed, stroking Skyblade's helm as the disabled sparkling groaned and jerked his helm from side to side. Starfire sat down beside them, reaching over and holding Starscream's servo.

"Why are you… what happened?" He asked softly.

Starscream bit his lip plate, resetting his optics. "I… I-I was punished… f-for cheating."

"Punished?"

Starscream slowly nodded, silent for a bit before he lost control of himself. He hugged his sons, finally letting his sobs out. Crying from the humiliation, the pain of the dominating, and how much his people truly hated him. He was a failure as a trineleader, a mate, and an Alpha. He just failed at everything, even being a good carrier. And it was all because of his inability to be decent at anything but lying and fragging everything up. No wonder he had no friends.

Starfire hugged his carrier, not caring if wet paint smeared all over him. "I'm here, carrier. I'll protect you. Just let it out." He swallowed, seeing his carrier cry making him want to cry.

He needed to stop crying. His carrier had to be happy. He deserved to be happy.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Skyfire! SKYFIRE!"

The Seeker kept screaming over the commlink, but there was no answer. He flew though the darkening sky, the freezing rain and snow pouring out from the ominous clouds above, swirling in the billowing, furious winds. The cold air tore through the fighter jet, water droplets freezing over his outer plating, cooling his systems dangerously low.

He had been at this for joors now, desperately searching for his best friend, his mech-friend. But the shuttle was no where to be found. He had circled what felt like the entire planet a thousand times over. Why did they have to split up? Why did this damn weather have to so drastically change? Where was he? Where was Skyfire?!

"Skyfire, please, _please_ , answer me!" Starscream begged, sobs threatening to break free from his vocalizer. "Skyfire, where are you!? Skyfire, I'm begging you, _please_ answer me!"

Nothing.

Starscream kept flying, a warning soon flashing on is HUD. He was getting low on energon, his intakes were full of frozen moisture, and ice covered almost 92% of his outer plates. He was getting weak, and couldn't keep doing this or else he would require rescuing.

"Dammit…" He lifted his nosecone, flying vertically through the clouds and out of the atmosphere. "I'll be back, Skyfire!" He said with a brittle vocalizer, sobs beginning to choke out of him. "I-I can't… I'm getting help. Just… please, be alright. I won't be long. I'll get to Cybertron, grab a rescue squad, and be right back! It won't be long, just hold on. I… I love you, Skyfire. I'm not abandoning you. I would never do that. I'll save you. Just… Hold on, my love. I'll be back. I promise. I'll be there for you. I won't ever leave you."

He flew into space, planning to do just that.

* * *

_Present_

Starscream looked at his backplates in the mirror, reading those backward words. He vented a sigh, knowing he would be wearing them for quite some time. He turned back around and checked himself. He had spent all morning scrubbing the paint off and putting a new coat on. He finally looked decent.

He exited the washroom, having spent the night with just his sons. He hadn't seen anyone else since the public lynching. It was so a lynching just without the physical death. He had died on the inside. All that pride just stabbed and brutally slaughtered.

He perked his wings, going over to his creations and kissing their brows. "Hey," He said softly. "How about we spend the orbital cycle hanging inside. Away from everyone. Just us."

Starfire eyed him. "I'll beat up everyone that hurt you. Just give me designations."

"I'm fine, sweetie. There's no need to beat up anyone." He faintly smiled.

"Like slag there isn't." The adolescent flicked his wings.

Starscream pressed his brow against his eldest's, letting their optics meet. "It's alright, Starfire. Everything is going to be alright."

"You cried yourself to recharge."

"It's alright."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not."

"You so are."

Starscream vented a sigh, then kissed Starfire's cheekplates. "Never to you."

Starfire was about to say something when the door to the balcony opened. They looked over, wings perking. Starscream quickly lowered his wings again.

"Skyfire, you and Skyblade are coming with me and Skywarp." Thundercracker said as he approached.

"What for?" Starfire demanded.

"Your sire wants some alone time with your carrier."

"I'm not leaving my carrier."

"Go with him, Starfire. That's an order." Starscream quietly commanded.

Starfire rolled his optics before hopping off the large berth. "Come on, 'Blades." He said as he awkwardly picked up his brother and carried him towards the door.

Thundercracker regarded his trineleader before following the two Seekerlets, Skywarp right behind them. The door hissed shut behind them, leaving an awkward silence for the two beings now left alone.

Starscream drooped his wings, servos wringing as he looked away. He didn't dare look up as the loud ped falls neared him. A servo rested on his shoulder, a wave of wanting, and fear filling him. He flinched when his mandible was grasped and forced to look up into those cerulean optics. They were narrowed, filled with what seemed like anger, and yet hurt. He couldn't stand them looking like that.

Skyfire studied those blood red optics, then released the Seeker. He sat on the berth, grabbed Starscream's wrist, and pulled him over. Starscream bit his lower lip plate, not sure what was going to happen.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Skyfire questioned, his vocalizer firm, none of his usual joyfulness within.

Starscream swallowed. "I love you." He said barely louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Skyfire never broke optic contact, his own narrowing as he studied his ex's expression. He didn't see the remorse or sincerity that he wanted. The damn jet was just saying what he had to in order to achieve his own personal goal.

"Come here." The shuttle yanked him over and slung him across his lap.

Starscream's optics widened, not having expected this. And his aft was still exceptionally sore from yesterday's treatment. His wrists were grasped and pinned against his lower back by a large servo, his optics dimming when he heard a subspace pocket being opened. He yelped when a metal cable lashed across his aft, followed by more evil strikes.

He kicked his legs some, instinctively struggling before forcing himself to remain still. Skyfire was still angry with him. He probably deserved this beating too. He kept his wings lowered, showing submission, crying out from each cruel lash.

Skyfire stopped after fifty lashes, then pushed the jet off him. "Get on the berth."

Starscream did so, wanting to object to this treatment, but he had to get Skyfire back. The Autobot grabbed his Decepticon and forced him on all fours, tapping the codpiece. The Seeker opened it, whimpering when he was harshly penetrated. A servo grasped his nape and pinned his face to the berthtop just before the larger mech began to brutally thrust into the smaller one. Starscream's optics widened, then quickly offlined, not wanting to be dominated again. And did that shuttle dominate him. It hurt like Megatron. Maybe a bit worse since he was larger than Megatron and thus really stretched him. It hurt. It hurt so much.

He whimpered when Skyfire bit him on the neck cables, coolant pooling in his optics. Next, his wings were twisted and bent over, eliciting yelps and a few dry sobs. Skyfire bit his lip plate, hating hurting his Seeker, but he had to learn. If this was the only way to get back his old Starscream, then so be it.

There was no one else around so the Alpha allowed his emotions free reign. He softly cried, doing everything he could to show submission, but the pain still didn't go away. His wings even got a few lashes from the cable, just making the experience even more miserable.

When the eternal breem of dominating was finally over, the shuttle pulled out of his victim and released him. Starscream quickly closed his codpiece and scooted further up on the massive berth, instinctively distancing himself from the one who hurt him. He swallowed, looking up at Skyfire while keeping his wings low. Skyfire closed up his own codpiece, watching the tri-colored jet for a moment.

"I'll be back tomorrow." And with that said, the shuttle turned and stomped out of the room.

Starscream watched him depart, wiping at his optics. He needed his sons. He needed someone to hug and comfort him. He needed Skyfire.

* * *

Staying true to his word, the shuttle did return the next orbital cycle. The pattern was repeated: The Seekerlets left with their uncles, Skyfire questioned the Alpha, then beat his aft before dominating him. He continued doing this every orbital cycle for nearly an orn. Then, everything changed one orbital cycle.

Starscream whimpered as he lied over Skyfire's lap having his aft lashed with the metal cable. His servos clung to Skyfire's leg, dreading the dominating that would come afterwards.

Why did this have to happen? It's because he cheated, that's why… And now he was a mockery to his own people. And Bitstream had uploaded that slagging video online so everyone saw him get dominated by a shuttle. They had even sent a copy of it to Megatron and all the former Decepticon officers. He was the laughing stock of the galaxy, and his punishment still wasn't over.

Why did he have to cheat? Minus getting Megatron to do things for him, the extra frags were… yeah they weren't necessary. But, it had felt so good… Come to think of it, that's what cheaters usually said. It felt good until they were caught. Dammit… He really was filth, wasn't he? He had failed his trine, his mate, his sons, his people… No wonder he had no friends, everyone hated him, and he just continued to lose everyone in his life. He wasn't worth keeping around. That's why his trinemates were so distant from him most of the time. That's why they were able to go on about their lives when the war caused them to be separated for stellar cycles more than once. Because in the end, Starscream simply wasn't worth it.

He was just a cheating, pathetic, piece-of-slag and only hurt those who actually gave him a chance. The only ones who seemed to care somewhat for him. And he hurt them. He tore them down, destroyed their trust, and stabbed them in the back multiple times. He was worthless. They deserved so much better than him. They deserved anyone _but_ him.

He should have stayed on the streets, alone and left to die. Maybe then he wouldn't have hurt them.

Starscream began to sob, lifting his servos up to cover his faceplates as coolant leaked from his optics. The realization of what he had done to his trinemates and lover striking him fully. He had hurt them all because he cared about himself, and he wasn't even worth caring about. He was nothing. Just a waste of metal placed in the universe to frag everything up and be the whipping mech of everyone. He didn't deserve anything good. And he had hurt the only good that had entered his miserable, useless life. He really was scum of the galaxy.

"I'm sorry…" He chocked out between whimpers as the cable continued to lash across his astronomically sore aft. "I-I'm sorry, Skyfire… Ow..! I-I failed you… Nnrrgh! I-I shouldn't h-have, ah! Done what I-I did. I-I'm sorry." He started to cry harder, coolant pouring from his static filled optics. "I-I originally just, ouch! Just fragged him to get things out of him. Ah! But then I… Ow! Then I liked how it felt a-and wanted more. Ah! I cheated. I lied. I shouldn't have been with him. Ah! I should have never consented to him, ever. I should… I should have found a different way to get him to agree with me. I was s-so immature a-and… Ah! I'm such a whore. I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Argh!" He paused to let out a few more sobs before speaking again, his vocalizer fritzing. "Y-you should have just left me on the street… I only have ruined your life. And everyone else's. Ah! I'm sorry… I-I won't bother you… Y-you deserve to find someone better. Someone who will cherish you and love you properly. I… I failed doing that. I'm a terrible mate. I frag up everything. I even gave you a disabled son! You deserve healthy sons only. I am such a waste of scrap metal!" He cried some more, not even noticing that Skyfire had stopped hitting him. "I-I just… Why did I do that…? Why did I h-hurt my trine…?" He swallowed, trying to keep himself calm enough to speak. "I-I won't bother you again… I-I understand if you leave. Just… please… Let me keep our sons. They all I have left of you. I'm so sorry…"

Skyfire set aside the cable, then gentle stroked one of the still slightly twisted and bent wings, feeling it tremble from his touch. His servo felt over that beautifully crafted frame, so perfect with every curve, plate, and shape. He was gorgeous. An absolute, stunning marvel of a Cybertronian specimen. And inside of that brilliant, curvaceous, incredible frame was a bright, kind, curious, and loving spark. A spark that had been repressed and pushed aside for thousands of years. And now, it was beginning to crawl back into the light, finally, after all this time.

The shuttle picked up his Seeker, making him sit on his lap. Starscream kept his wings lowered, curling into the larger chassis as he continued crying. Skyfire stroked his helm and backplates, holding him close. The Seeker was finally, truly sorry for what he did, and saw the error of his ways. That was all he wanted. Now, he could begin to nurture and grow this jet back into the mech he had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Apology accepted." He said softly, holding Starscream's helm against his chest plates. "Your punishment is over." He paused, listening to the soft whimpering of the Alpha, feeling the trembling frame of the usually proud warrior. "Shh, shh," He gently rocked him. "I missed you, Starscream. I don't ever want to be away from you again. We're going to raise our sons together, we are going to join as Conjunx Endura, and we will be the happiest, most loving, and best couple ever. I love you, Starscream. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, Sky. I promise. I swear, I won't." He clung to him, never wanting to let go again.

"I believe you." He lifted Starscream's chin, then kissed his mate on the lip plates, his optics offlining as he savored this moment with the one he could never live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, deciding on how the war would end was the biggest thing for me. I didn't want Megatron to die because everyone kills him off, and I wanted this time that actual peace be achieved. Starsceam had said in the IDW comics that he wanted Megatron to make peace, only to get the slag beaten out of him for it. So, him using his words to get people to protest and rebel in order to achieve peace seemed to be something he would do, especially if it meant getting his "hubby" back.**
> 
> **Yes, so many G1 cartoon references. "I'm stupid! I'm stupid!" and "heroic nonsense."**
> 
> **Starscream just keeps lying and digging himself a deeper grave. Well, he now got the ultimate Seeker punishment. Taming of the shrew kind of thing.**
> 
> **This chapter was 42 pages long. All those flashbacks... And, yes, the very first flashback is the same one you see in Spurius. For those who have read that fic. Aren't they just the CUTEST couple ever?!**
> 
> **Starscream coming to terms about not having friends and the world basically hating him is what I kind of feel. I accepted the fact that I'll never have friends, minus my furbabies, but it does hurt having to just realize it, accept it, and learn to move on. My 22nd birthday was the day I think it really struck me that I don't have friends and that's something I have to just learn to deal with. That first week it was hard, crying a lot, but I've gotten better about accepting it. Not having friends does make it seem like the universe hates you since you don't have anyone who wants to be around you, but you just have to realize that it's not that the universe "hates" you, it's simply the fact no one wants to be around you. But, that's what non-human animals are for. THEY are your friends who will always love you. Starscream needs one of those in his life.**
> 
> **Two more chapters and then this fic is over! Stay with me, people!**


	22. Beginning of a New Life

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." – Bruce Lee.

"It was quite simple, though it was entangled in secrets and lies and complications. It was actually quite simple. Despite the whispers and looks and stares. Two people who risked everything they had for their magical true love affair." ~ Anonymous.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." C.J. Redwine, _Defiance_.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**11 Stellar Cycles Later:**

Miniscule servos reached up and grabbed the dark faceplates, giggling coming from the smiling mouth. Magenta optics locked on blood red ones just before the little one snuggled into the red chassis, wing stubs fluttering.

"I love you, carrier." He said, hugging the adult Seeker with his short arms.

"I love you, too, Storm." Starscream said softly, stroking the small helm.

Storm sat up, then reached for the golden crown that adorn the Alpha's helm. The tri-colored Seeker smirked at his creation before removing the crown and placing it on his much too small helm. Storm giggled, loving it whenever he got to wear any of his carrier's royal garb. Starscream rested an elbow on the arm of the throne, placing his mandible on the blue servo for support. He couldn't help but just grin at his precious son, another blessing he had with Skyfire.

So much had changed since him and Skyfire had gotten back together. The city was mostly repaired, well, for the spirals and towers at least. His Seekers had safe, warm homes to live in, and the city's generators were producing plenty of energon for the citizens. They had collected and buried the dead that had been left behind not only in the city but from every morgue that a Seeker body had been placed within. There were frames still unaccounted for, but he was seeing to it that they tracked them all down and recovered what they could if anything was left. He had promised them at least that much. Seekers should be buried in Vos with their own kind, not left to rust away on an organic planet.

Cleanup of the city and reconstruction of many of the smaller buildings was still underway. Other Decepticons had moved in, helping with what they could. Even some Autobots would come by and assist in the restoration. But, Vos wasn't the only city in desperate need of rebuilding. Everyone everywhere was working on making Cybertron a home again. And she was making leaps and bounds every passing orbital cycle. Soon, maybe, he wouldn't have to worry about his creations living on a destroyed planet.

Besides all of that, his Seekers had been able to settle down. Many trines already were having creations, helping to restore their numbers and fulfill their dreams of raising a family. He enjoyed seeing Seekerlets from nine stellar cycles and younger running around, and giving his newest creation some playmates.

He had been challenged numerous times due to Skyfire dominating and publicly humiliating him, but the Alpha managed to keep his position. He had torn limps and wings off of his Seekers, dominated almost every trineleader, even the ones who hadn't challenged him, and beat into position most of the other Seekers. Whichever Seeker was dominant he made sure to remind them that he was Alpha. He even went after Slipstream and managed to live. His Seekers relearned their respect for him within an orn, lowering their wings and favoring their hurt valves. All was right in regards to the Seeker hierarchy.

After all of that, Skyfire and him had decided to concentrate on getting their relationship back in a healthy place, learn to trust each other again, and build the trine bond before having another creation. It was pushed back further by the need to get the city and Seekers taken care of first, but finally after about five stellar cycles they felt like they were ready for the newest member of the trine. Their first creation that they had both planned on and wasn't an accident.

They had decided on the designation "Storm" because the storm in their life was finally over and now they could just be a normal couple. No more war, no more fighting, no more lying to each other. Just each other, the trine, and their creations, with only love between them. Storm marked the end of all the bad, and a beginning of only good things.

Now, his little Storm was five stellar cycles old, and already showing that he was taking after his carrier, unlike Starfire who was practically a mini version of Skyfire. And then Skyblade, well, he took after both his creators. Just the most loving, kindest spark ever to grace the planet.

Starscream had been scared about Storm coming out like Skyblade, especially when he was born almost an orn after the due date. But, the little slagger probably just was being shy about meeting everyone. Both his creators could be shy at times. Must just have been inherited.

Everything in his life was finally going well. And things were just getting better.

"Want to call it an orbital cycle and go find sire?" Starscream inquired of his youngest.

"YES!" Storm piped up, his wing stubs fluttering.

Starscream kissed the little brow, then stood up as he picked up his son. While Starfire and Skyblade were complete carrier-mechlings, Storm was crazy about his sire. He loved his carrier, but he just seemed to connect so much better with the shuttle. Starscream didn't mind. He had two while Skyfire had one. He was doing better than his mate in that department.

The Alpha stepped down the dais, walking down the hall and passing all the Seeker guards wearing their royal guard garb. The red capes hanging from their shoulders, the shoulder guards spreading out, their decorative spears that could shoot lasers, the helm pieces that gave them almost a crown look with spikes, and the decorative, gold pieces that adorned their chest, just over a red cloth that hung down from either shoulder. They all stood at attention, wings spread out, prepared to defend their Alpha and his family no matter the threat.

The ex Air Commander carried his son out the throne room and onto the massive balcony. He approached the edge, activated his thrusters, and began to descend. Storm clung to him, still nervous about heights. Starscream kissed his cheekplates, hugging him protectively to reassure him.

"There's nothing to fear as long as you are in my arms." He said softly.

Storm slowly nodded, daring to look down and trust his carrier that he wouldn't be dropped.

Starscream landed on a smaller balcony beneath the one for the throne room. He walked to the door, palmed it open, and entered his quarters. The massive room was almost back to its former glory. The large berth with it's tall bed posts, couches, wide vid screens, a desk, washroom, large closet, decorations on the walls, and everything else the Alpha and his trine needed.

"SCREE!"

Starscream offlined his optics when he was tightly hugged and several kisses attacked his cheekplates. He fluttered his wings, smiling when Skywarp's servo patted his abdominal plates.

"Hey, 'Warp." He said quietly.

"Here, I'll take this one." Skywarp took Storm and placed him on his hip.

"Thanks." Starscream took his crown from his youngest and walked over to the corner where a full body mirror and hooks for hanging his garb was located. He set the crown on a small shelf, then removed his cape and shoulder guards. He smirked when he was hugged from behind by a large Seeker.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"How's the shortstuff doing?" He rested his chin on Starscream's helm, having to stand on the tips of his peds a bit.

"Watch it. I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it."

"You don't scare me, carrier."

Starscream turned around, looking up at his eldest. Starfire had grown into such a handsome, tall, and kind mech. He had painted himself primary red with some blue and white, trying to look more like his carrier. Starscream had insisted that he should try a different palette, but Starfire wouldn't be persuaded. He was such a carrier-mechling.

"I should scare you. I'm your carrier. I have special carrier powers." Starscream nodded sagely.

"Such as?"

"Well, I always know if you are lying or up to something. If you strike me your arms will rust off. I also hold the key to making sure you refuel or not."

"Oh, threatening me now, are you?" Starfire perked his wings.

"I am."

"And how are you holding up?"

"Fine. Just tired. Little cranky. My spinal strut hurts. You were worse. You were _thee_ worst."

"Because I'm the best."

"Mhmm. Sure…" Starscream stood on the tips of his peds to peck a kiss to his son's cheekplates. "You don't have much longer. Turning twenty-five stellar cycles in just a couple of decacycles. And to think that at one point you were just this tiny, helpless, little Seekerlet with your optics still offline." He vented a sigh. "And soon I'll be kicking your aft out of my trine. I've been planning for this for quite some time. I'll enjoy it."

Starfire rolled his optics. "Sure you will. You're going to cry."

"Oh, definitely. I'm going to cry, and scream, and look at all your sparkling pictures while waving them in strangers' faces and going on and on about you growing up too fast. But, before that, I'm going to enjoy kicking you out and waving the responsibility of dealing with you away. But you have to visit. All the time. And get a trine and make me grandcreations."

"We'll see… Shortstuff."

Starscream stuck his glossa out at his eldest before walking away. His wings perked as he neared the berth. Gently, he reached over and shook the recharging being on it.

"Sweetie, carrier is back." He said quietly, kissing the cheekplates.

"Cuuhhh wehhh uhhhh?" Skyblade slowly onlined, then sat up. He smiled when seeing his carrier, and hugged him. "Uhhhh!"

Starscream smiled, hugging him back. "Mmm, carrier missed you, too. I hope you enjoyed your nap. Look at you. So beautiful." He cupped Skyblade's face, smiling at him. "You're so smart, so sweet, so special. I love you. Carrier loves you. My brave, beautiful son. Carrier loves you." He then kissed him on the cheekplates again.

"Uhh!" Skyblade groaned, now slightly taller than his carrier. His paintjob was black, purple, red, blue, and white. He had pointed out the colors he had wanted and his creators had painted him. He had smiled so broadly when he got his first paintjob, and it took him joors to stop smiling at the mirror. He had gotten the surgery to help with his motor functions, so his servos didn't shake and he had an easier time balancing when walking, but he didn't possess the processor ability to transform or fly safely. He could activate his thrusters, but whenever he did it always had ended in a crash. And now he was too scared to use them. But, it didn't matter to him because as long as he had his carrier he was happy.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Starscream inquired of his middle creation, checking him over for any signs of self inflicted damage, something he had to always be on top of.

"Uhhh! Ahhh…" He jerked his helm, his jaw hanging open. "Uh! Ahh wuhhh… uhhh!"

"That's good. Anything carrier needs to know?"

"Uhhh…." He paused, then carefully took Starscream's servo in his.

He concentrated, then began to move his servo, using chiroinguistics to communicate the words he couldn't speak. He wasn't fluent in it yet, but he knew the basics. Starscream was fluent, having been a Decepticon officer he had to know, as did all of his Seekers. Skyfire had taken a class back at the Science Academy so knew much of it already. Skyblade had never been happier than when he learned how to finally talk to his carrier. His words were simply, and he never failed to tell his carrier that he loved him at least ten times an orbital cycle. Starscream had cried when the first sentence Skyblade had successfully communicated to him was, "Me love carrier."

Starscream felt the words being communicated to him, then took the servo and kissed it. "Okay, carrier will get you some energon. Carrier loves you." He kissed him again.

"Uhh! Uhh!" Skyblade smiled, his jaw still hanging open as he jerked his helm back and forth, one optic brighter than the other.

"Shh, shh, calm down." He stroked his helm. "Stay here, sweetie." He then walked over to the energon dispenser, filled a cube, and returned to his son.

Skyblade took the cube, lifting it up to his mouth as Starscream kept one servo on the cube and the other on his chin, helping him control his mouth. He managed to drink it with the assistance of his creator, then handed the cube back. Starscream unsubspaced a cloth and wiped his lip plates and chin.

"Good job, Skyblade. I'm so proud of you. You're so smart." He kissed him again.

"Star, why don't you rest? I can take care of Skyblade." Skywarp said as he set Storm on the berth.

"I'm fine. I really don't mind taking care of my sons. And Skyblade is too handsome and smart to not be with. Right, sweetie?" He smiled, fluttering his wings.

Skyblade groaned, pressing his face into Starscream's abdominal plates. He moaned something after a bit, then looked up at his carrier, smiling. Starscream smiled back.

"Did you feel that? Here, let me see your servo." He took Skyblade's servo and pressed it flat over his abdominal plates, just over the gestation tank. "Feel it now? Yeah, they're kicking in there. You are going to have another little sibling. Do you think you're getting a brother? A sister? You think carrier might have twins in there? Maybe triplets. Who knows. Carrier needs to go see the doctor to find out."

"Uhhhh…" He groaned, giving his wings a slight flutter when he felt another kick.

Starscream kissed his brow. Skyblade made a good big brother. When they had handed him Storm shortly after he had been born Skyblade had just stared in complete awe at him. He was so gentle, curious, and had to always be around Storm, doing his best to help his carrier in caring for the infant.

Now, Starscream was carrying again. He was three and a half decacycles in, getting moodier and craving weird things. But he had his mate and trinemates with him. His entire family. It made the carrying so much easier.

Starscream perked his wings and turned to the balcony door as it hissed open. His smile broadened before he ran over and threw himself at his lover. Skyfire picked up his Seeker, spun him around, then kissed him on the lip plates. Thundercracker walked by them, going to see his favorite nephew. Storm saw Thundercracker as his best friend and wanted to always be with him when not with his sire. The blue Seeker just knew that Storm would end up being the troublemaker. Starfire was too perfect to ever break the law. But, Storm…

Skyfire hugged his mate before setting him back down. He got on one knee and kissed the Seeker's abdominal plates.

"How are you two doing?" He asked, placing a servo over Starscream's lower torso.

"The little one is doing terrific. Been kicking all orbital cycle. Especially when he hears me talking. As for me, well, my helmache is finally gone. My peds are a little sore, my backstrut is getting cranky, I purged my tank on Elevon when he brought me some energon, and I cried while talking to Soundwave about how everything is going on in Kaon. He said it was…" He swallowed. "He said that…" Coolant began to fill his optics. "He said that it's going well!" And with that, he hugged his mate as he began to bawl loudly. "E-everything is swell! Th-there's no problems! And he's d-doing well himself!"

Skyfire vented a sigh, stroking Starscream's backplates. "I'm glad things are going well over there."

Starscream continued to cry, before suddenly turning away to purge his tank all over the floor. "ARGH! WHY DO YOU GUYS DETEST ME?!" He angrily bellowed before resuming his crying.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted…" Thundercracker grunted as he walked into the washroom to get cleaning supplies.

"Need anything from me, carrier?" Starfire asked.

Starscream nodded, holding his arms out for a hug. The young Seeker trotted over and hugged his carrier, fluttering his wings.

Strom ran over and held his arms up to his sire. The shuttle picked up his youngest and hugged him. The Seekerlet giggled, snuggling into the large chassis of his creator. Skyfire stroked his helm, loving his little Storm so much. It was such a blessing to have been there for his birth, to hold Starscream's servo throughout it, knowing that they could enjoy their son together afterwards instead of the fear of Starscream being taken away or being apart from each other. To be able to live with his mate and raise their son from the carrying, the emergence, up till now. He was there to help Starscream with everything, and the Seeker was able to truly relish the sparkling stage of the newest member.

And the shuttle was excited to do it again with the one growing inside of his lover, his mate, his best friend.

Of how excited he was for the one still inside of their carrier, he was a bit worried for Starfire. He didn't have much longer before Starscream kicked him out of the trine, thus ending the protection he had with them, and forcing him to live on his own. He knew that that was simply how Seekers worked, like many other species who one day kick their young out of the nest instead of a gradual transition like he had. He slowly learned more independence, getting a job, going to school, but always had his creators to help him. It wasn't until after he had graduated from the Science Academy and got his student loans paid off that he had been completely weaned off his creators' support. They just had taken it one step at a time until he was mentally ready and prepared for life as a responsible adult. Which he had to learn a bit sooner than he had anticipated when he found himself caring for a shy, anxious Seeker.

Now that Seeker was his protector, as far as trine rules went.

But, Starfire would have to find a place to live, figure out how to get his own energon, make Shanix, and care for himself. He knew how to fight. Starscream had seen to that. Starfire was a capable warrior now, and even if Skyfire hated the idea of his son being a trained killer, he couldn't help but be proud of his son's combat efficiency and skills. He just hoped he never had to actually use them on anyone. Or make a bomb out of a buffer, like Starscream had taught him. Along with making bombs and weapons out of other common items, using grenades, all sorts of guns, driving various vehicles, servo-to-servo combat, using swords, hacking, tearing off limbs, and effectively interrogating someone, along with not spilling secrets.

But all of that still didn't mean he was ready to move out!

Skyfire sat on the couch, venting a soft sigh. Thinking about his son leaving always stressed him out. He looked up when he suddenly found a wing fluttering Seeker on his lap, snuggling and licking his faceplates. He grinned, handing Storm over to the playful being.

"I love you, fatso." Starscream smirked, his engine purring as he cuddled.

"Love you too, shortstuff." Skyfire kissed his lover on the lip plates.

"EW!" Storm covered his optics and looked away.

Starscream caressed his wing stubs, resting his helm against Skyfire's chest plates. He offlined his optics, savoring every quiet moment he had with the shuttle. After so long, they could do this simple act without fear of repercussions. Without fear of being caught. Without fear.

Skyfire rested his large servo over Starscream's abdominal plates, feeling the occasional kicks of his unborn creation. "What do you think you have?" He asked softly, resting his cheekplates against the top of his mate's helm.

"Twin femmes." Starscream muttered, adjusting himself some on the shuttle's lap.

"You really think that or is that what you are hoping for?"

"I want a second chance at having a daughter… But giving birth to twins was a nightmare…"

"You weren't well when you gave birth to them."

"Regardless, it hurts a lot to get _one_ out. Two is worse. Three even more so."

"You could have eight in you."

"If you put eight in me I am dumping you. After I cut off your spike and kill you with it."

"I would ask how you would pull that off, but, I know you of all people would know a way."

Starscream smirked, fluttering his wings. "I have a certain set of skills. _Deadly_ skills. And berth skills. Rawr!"

"Not in front of Storm."

"Get this sparkling out of me so I can frag you already, sexy aft."

"Be patient." He kissed the Alpha's brow.

"Want me to spark you next?"

"I couldn't handle it, Star. I would… I would be a terrible carrier."

"Don't know until you give it a try."

"Believe me, I can't handle pain."

"I've noticed. But, drugs work on you."

"Still, I think I'm better off being a sire."

"Then spark my trinemates. Someone has to help me with making these things!"

"Technically, I am helping."

"Shut your whore mouth."

"Maybe I'll change my processor. But not for now. And we'll see about your trinemates. They might want to have one with you."

"Lies… They're not interested in me like that. They wouldn't want one with their pain-in-the-aft trineleader."

"I wanted more than one with my pain-in-the-aft mate. Maybe we could have another after this one." He patted Starscream's abdominal plates. "I love having creations with you."

"You just like the first step in the process." Starscream winked.

"I do enjoy that part. I love you for more than just that, though. I don't need to interface you to want to be with you."

"You are so perfect it hurts… Stop being so perfect."

"Never." Skyfire kissed him on the lip plates.

"Mmm, tastes sweeter every time you do it, big guy." He spoke softly before pecking a kiss back. "I love you."

"I love you, more."

"Liar. I'm the one popping sparklings out of me."

"You secretly like it."

"Heh, yeah right. I just like you and your big, fat, juicy-" His wings perked when Skyfire covered his mouth.

"Not in front of Storm." He chided.

"No fun." He then unsubspaced a small tablet, wings giving a slight flutter as Storm snuggled against him.

The Seeker smirked, using his thumbs to type something on the small device. Skyfire raised an optical ridge, his wings hiking.

"Who is it?" He asked sternly.

Starscream gave a half roll of his optics. "It's Megatron." He replied matter-of-factly, getting tired of how Skyfire still seemed to not trust him on certain things.

"Let me see." Skyfire gestured for the device.

Starscream handed it over, crossing his arms as the shuttle read through what it was he was about to send and what Megatron had messaged him. Ever since they got back together, one of the new rules was that if Starscream was to speak to Megatron, Skyfire would have to listen in to the conversation or read their typed messages. He was very strict about this, never missing anything they texted or said to one another for the past eleven stellar cycles.

Megatron had never asked for Starscream to interface. He respected that much, but earlier on he had sent some messages asking if the Seeker was missing the interface. Starscream had been honest with his former superior, admitting that he did some, but was happy with his mate and growing their bond. Ever since those conversations, Megatron had distanced himself some from the Seeker. Starscream stubbornly kept contacting him, talking about everything, and trying to get him to come visit and meet his newest creation. Skyfire refused to let the grounder anywhere near his family, and had several loud arguments with his mate over it. He was uncomfortable with Soundwave, but would give him and other Decepticons a chance. Anyone but Megatron, Phase Sixers, and Shockwave.

"Blind date?" Skyfire raised an optical ridge before handing the device back, approving of the reply.

"I told you I've been trying to get the old slagger a date. I found this cutie for him, and I'm like, _totally_ , hooking 'em up!" He gave a feminine wave as he sent the message.

"I thought he wasn't interested…"

" _Please_ , that senile buckethelm needs someone to love on. If not me, maybe this glitch."

"Don't say that about people."

"Look!" He shoved the tablet into Skyfire's faceplates. "Hot, ain't she? Good set of legs coming from that fine aft."

"Okay… She is good looking… But why would she want to date Megatron?"

"If you read her profile you would see that she is dominant in the berth. He likes that."

"Relationships are about more than just what you do in the berth."

"Shhh!" He pressed a digit to his mate's lip plates, silencing him. "Megs needs someone to hump. This will be good for him."

"As long as it's not you."

"I'm carrying. I get no humpy times…"

"Soon enough." He kissed him, then watched what the Seeker was typing now. "What do those things mean?"

"I'm sending him valve emojis. And here are some spikes! And a cybercat."

"You are so weird…"

Starscream giggled, sending more unusual messages to his old boss.

* * *

**Two Decacycles and nine Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the arms of it as his digit tips pressed together to form a steeple. He touched the tips of his index digits against his lip plates, his optics narrow, helm tilted forward, legs crossed. Across from the table his eldest glared back at him, knowing what he thinking. The young Seeker gave a flick of his wings, then turned to his sire and smiled broadly, fluttering his wings.

"It's so hard to believe that twenty-five stellar cycles ago you came into this world. Everything has changed so much." Skyfire said as he placed a very large energon cake before Starfire. "My little sparkling is all grown up."

"CAKE!" Storm exclaimed, reaching over from where he sat on Thundercracker's lap.

Skyblade moaned, sitting on a chair next to his carrier, his jaw hanging down, leaning forward some in his seat. Skywarp stroked his backplates, taking a servo in his to feel for any words he might try and say.

"You'll get cake. Just wait." The black Seeker said gently.

Skyfire began to cut out slices and distribute them to the occupants of the table. Starscream never moved, glaring at his son. Skyblade stuffed his slice into his mouth, relying on Skywarp to help keep him stay clean. Storm was like a starving turbofox with how he wolfed down his slice. Starfire winked at his carrier, then began to slowly eat his cake, prolonging this process. Oh, he would make his hero and idol suffer.

"So, any idea as to where you'll move to?" Thundercracker inquired, his optics narrowing when Storm suddenly took his cake slice away and began to eat it.

"Yeah, I found a place. In the same tower that Ramjet and his trine live in. I'll be the second apartment down from theirs. Place is still kind of bleh, but I'll fix it up." Starfire replied.

"Well, if you need any help you let me know." Skyfire smiled.

"I will, sire. I'll invite you over when it's finally not a mess."

"Which is never." Skywarp blurted out.

"Oh, shut up." Starfire flicked his wings.

Skywarp giggled, shoving cake into him mouth.

Starscream flicked his wings. "Get me oil. NOW!"

Skyfire jumped a little. "I'll get it, sweetie." He said quickly, hoping to placate the beast. He had only been getting meaner the longer he had been carrying.

Starscream growled his engine as his mate got up and walked away to retrieve the demanded item. Starfire gave a slight flick of his wings.

"You need to be nice to sire." He warned.

"You need to shut your whore mouth, dumbaft." Starscream snapped.

"Language, carrier."

"Watch how you speak to your elders." He pointed a threatening digit at his eldest.

"I'm not afraid of you. I can kick you aft."

Starscream crossed his arms. "I fear neither death nor pain." He said haughtily.

"What do you fear?" Thundercracker inquired.

"Not lasting a klik with my date and embarrassing myself."

Thundercracker began to laugh, his brother so odd when carrying. Scratch that, he was _always_ odd.

"Here you are, my love." Skyfire gave the dangerous beast his oil.

The Alpha flicked his wings, snatched the cube away, then dipped his cake inside. He took a bite of the gross thing, the only thing that could satisfy his peculiar craving. Thundercracker leaned over to Starfire, glancing back at his trineleader.

"You got all your stuff packed?" He whispered.

"Last night. All safe in my subspace." Starfire nodded as he whispered back.

"Good. I'm not sure when he's going to make his move. I never got a warning when my sire went after me."

"I'm prepared." Starfire gave a single nod to his uncle.

"Good." Thundercracker then sipped from his cube.

The Alpha finished his cake and oil, flicked his wings, and resumed glaring at the eldest creation. He had plans. Devious plans. Oh, that first creation of his wouldn't know what hit him.

Starfire subspaced some cake slices, then proceeded to cuddle and kiss his sire, wings fluttering. Skyfire hugged him, stroking his backplates.

"Love you, sire." He squeezed his creator in a tight hug.

"Love you, too, sweetie." Skyfire smiled, petting Starfire's helm.

"And no matter what happens, I will always come over to visit, to help you, and talk science-y things with you. And if I get a trine or creations, you will get to meet them all first. Because you are the best sire ever. Even if you piss carrier off sometimes."

"I try."

Starfire kissed his sire on the cheekplates, winked at his carrier, and kept hugging the shuttle. Starscream didn't react, waiting for when he would strike.

Starfire then picked up Storm, kissed him, and hugged him. "I love you, Stormy. You're awesome."

"Whatever." Storm rolled his optics, not a fan of his big brother's hugs.

Starfire hugged Thundercracker, kissed his cheekplates, and fluttered his wings. "Love you, Uncle TC. You're the best. Thank you for always being there and encouraging me to push myself forward no matter what challenges I faced. Take good care of my carrier. He's a pain-in-the-aft that's going to get himself killed."

"I will. It's my sole purpose in life." Thundercracker grunted as he hugged his nephew. "I love you, Starfire. Take good care of yourself."

"I will. Promise." He pecked another kiss to the blue Seeker's cheekplates before going over to Skywarp. "Bye, Uncle 'Warp."

Skywarp stood up and hugged him tightly, coolant pooling in his optics. "Stay safe, 'Fire. A-and if anyone gives you any trouble you come get me." He said in a brittle vocalizer.

"I will, Uncle 'Warp." He hugged him back. "I love you. Thank you for everything. For being a friend, a teacher, and showing me so much of the world. You're super awesome."

Skywarp nodded, biting his lower lip plate. "You're the awesome one. Stay safe." He pressed a lingering kiss to his cheekplates.

Starfire pressed his brow to his uncle's for a moment before letting him go. He approached Skyblade, taking his servo in his. Skyblade looked up, smiling as his jaw hung open.

"Uhhhh, uh!" He groaned.

Starfire smirked, then kissed his brow. "Hey, you." He stroked his helm. "I love you, Skyblade. You're such an awesome brother and an amazing friend. I'm so proud to be your brother. I'm proud of you. You are so kind, and smart, and just beyond awesome. I mean every word of that. I don't care what anyone says or thinks, I love you for who you are. Disabilities included." He kissed his cheekplates. "Take care of yourself while big bro is away. If you need anything or just need to see me, call me. I will always come."

"Uhhhh?" Skyblade then moved his servo, speaking to his brother. "Go where?" He asked.

Starfire pressed his brow against Skyblade's. "Big brother is going to get his own home, his own trine, and maybe… some creations. But, I'm not leaving you. I will always be here for you. I love you. You're my hero and inspiration."

"What?" He asked with his servo.

"I wish I could be like you. So strong, willing to keep fighting, and showing the world just how wrong they are about you. You are incredible, and I am honored to be your brother."

"Me love Starfire."

Starfire smiled. "Starfire loves Skyblade." He kissed him again, then hugged him for a moment. "Stay safe. I'm only one call away."

"Uhhh…" He groaned as Starfire released his servo and walked away.

Starfire stepped behind his carrier and wrapped his arms around the Alpha in a hug. The carrying one crossed his arms, a scowl on those handsome faceplates of his. Starfire pecked a kiss to his cheekplates.

"I love you, carrier. You've always been my best friend, my hero, my idol, and the world to me. Without your constant care, love, and stubbornness, I wouldn't be here this orbital cycle. You did everything for me, to keep me alive and healthy despite the odds. You fought, you leaked, you almost died just for me. I couldn't have asked for a better carrier. You're not perfect, but to me, you're the best there'll ever will be. I'm proud to be yours. I'm proud of you and everything you have accomplished for not just our family and trine, but for the Seekers, the planet, everyone. You're more than just my carrier. You are the Alpha, a trineleader, a great warrior, leader… You are so amazing at everything you do, and I hope I can be like you." He kissed him again, noticing that his carrier had swallowed, the scowl dissipating. "I love you, carrier. I'll always be your son. I'll visit often, and always will be available for you to talk to or ask for help. And you'll be the first to see any creations that I might have." He nuzzled his carrier's neck cables. "I love you."

"I love you, more." Starscream said softly back, then kissed his son on the cheekplates. "And I'm proud of you. You have become such a responsible, brave, intelligent, and amazing mech. Whoever trines you will be the luckiest Seekers ever. And I wish you luck in finding those two. You are always welcome to visit my trine. I would love to see you often."

"I'll visit a hell lot. I have my duty to take care of you and Skyblade. I promised stellar cycles ago that I would."

"What about Storm."

"Devil can fend for himself. You and 'Blades come first." He smirked, fluttering his wings. "And you better call me when this one comes out." He patted Starscream's abdominal plates.

"Oh, I shall. I can promise you that."

"Love you, grouchy-plates." He kissed him again.

Starscream fluttered his wings, then kissed his son on the cheekplates. "I love you more."

"I know you do."

Starscream suddenly gave the most wicked, evil, and dangerous smiles his beautiful visage could produce. Starfire's optics widened, knowing that this marked the end times. Starscream suddenly leaped up, spin around, and kicked his son in the faceplates. Starfire fell back on his aft, touched where he had been struck, and then inspected his servo, seeing energon on it. He flicked his wings and looked up just in time to see Starscream grasp his wing and yank him up. Starfire activated his thrusters, slammed Starscream against the ground, then quickly got up. He bolted for the balcony door, only getting a few steps in before he was tackled, his faceplates smashed against the floor a few times, and then his wings grabbed and painfully yanked. He kicked his carrier off, punched him in the faceplates, then managed to wiggle free. Starscream jumped to his peds, grabbed a chair, and flung it. It struck Starfire on the backplates and knocked him over. He flipped onto his back just as Starscream pounced. The two were soon wrestling on the floor, clawing and hitting each other.

Skyfire watched with horror while Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't seem concerned at all. Storm continued eating cake, and Skyblade just seemed very confused.

Starfire kicked his carrier off him finally, raced to the door, palmed it open, and ran out. He quickly transformed, breaking the sound barrier almost immediately as he sped away. Starscream stopped on the balcony, watching him go. He smirked, hiking his wings. That went quite well. He would miss having Starfire in his trine, but at least he would be out looking for his own and making his own way into the world. And his family would always be there for him.

* * *

**One and a Half Decacycle Later:**

Starscream fluttered his wings, cuddling against his mate as they lied on their berth. Storm was sitting on the end playing a game on a datapad, while Skyblade was coloring on his own tablet, his drawings resembling those of a sparkling's.

Skyfire kissed his lover on the lip plates, a servo rubbing over the slightly bulging out abdominal plates. He smiled, feeling the unborn creation kicking inside. They had decided to not find out the gender, waiting for the birth so they could enjoy a surprise. At least, Starscream had said that, but Skyfire believed that his mate was actually doing some gambling with his Seekers and others on the gender. Didn't matter, they would find out soon enough. And it probably would be a mech since they already had three.

"Love you, sexy." Starscream said quietly, tired from the carrying, snuggling deeper into the shuttle's embrace.

"Love you more." Skyfire kissed him. "You're so perfect."

"Lies."

"I don't lie to my beloved mate."

Starscream faintly smiled, his optics dimming as he rested his helm on the broad chestplates. He wished the title was different. Skyfire still hadn't proposed, and the Seeker was scared he never would. He wanted to join with him already, dammit! But, if Skyfire didn't want to be like that… Maybe he would have to learn to deal with it. Probably because he had cheated… He might think he would do it again and so was leaving that door open if he felt like he wanted to leave again.

The Alpha swallowed, the thought of Skyfire walking away for a second time terrifying him. He couldn't lose him. Not again. Especially not when he was about to give birth to another one of their creations. The sire needed to be there to help him. He couldn't raise another by himself. Not again.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should start our own science school. With all these sparklings being born, we could seize the opportunity to be our own professors."

"And give students we hate poor grades? I love it." Starscream smirked sinisterly.

"No, Star. We're not going to be mean."

"You're no fun."

Skyfire kissed him again. "If Megatron takes the class, then you may do so."

Starscream fluttered his wings. "I would enjoy being his 'superior' for once. I would take advantage of that in so many ways."

"Uh huh. I'll still be around to watch."

"Of course you will…" Starscream grumbled. "Because you can't trust me. I'm just a cheating whore." He looked away, his wings lowering some.

Skyfire exhaled heavily. "Star…"

"Sky…"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't start this."

"You don't start this."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Star, please…"

"Frag off." Starscream crossed his arms and turned away from the shuttle.

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"I'm not going to talk to you."

"Why do you get so frustrated so easily? Starscream, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm the ridiculous one." He flicked his wings. "Maybe if I'm so 'ridiculous' you should just leave. Obviously, I'm not good enough."

"What? Starscream… ugh…" He rubbed over his faceplates as he sat up. "Star, it's nothing like that. I was just saying-"

Starscream suddenly spun around and kicked the shuttle in the codpiece. "SHUT UP!"

"Gah!" Skyfire covered his intimacy, gritting his denta from the pain.

Starscream got off the berth and stormed away, leaving Skyfire in agony, and his two sons confused as to what just happened. The Alpha stomped through the interior doors, passing the two guards outside his door. He walked down the hallways, ignoring guards until he came to the door he wanted. Without hesitating, he opened it, walked inside, and hugged the blue Seeker within.

"Uh, hey." Thundercracker said slowly, setting down the controller for the game he had been playing to return the hug. "What's wrong this time?"

Starscream sat on his lap, silent for a bit before speaking. "Why do I always frag up?"

"You don't, sweetie." He reassured gently, stroking his trineleader's backplates.

"I do…" He vented a sigh. "Pissed off Megatron all the time, Skyfire hates me, I always make you and 'Warp mad… I just… Why can't everything be easy? Why won't he propose…? Am I that undesirable?"

"It's not that, Star. You are so precious to all of us. We love you so much. I love you." He lifted Starscream's mandible and kissed him on the lip plates. "Mmm, you taste sweet."

"I had some goodies not long ago. You taste terrible."

"Let me give you more of it." Thundercracker resumed kissing, forcing his glossa into Starscream's mouth.

The Alpha gave a feminine squeal, then giggled, kissing back as his wings fluttered. Thundercracker broke the kiss after a bit, nuzzled olfactory sensors, and hugged his brother.

"You're the best, Star. I would never change you or leave you. And I know Skyfire agrees. Look at you." He cupped Starscream's face. "You are so incredible, brave, smart, and downright sexy as hell."

"Sexy turbofox?"

"The most sexy and fabulous of afthelm turbofoxes."

Starscream giggled. "Thanks, TC." He exhaled heavily. "I just… I worry. I don't think I'm worth your affection…"

"Lies. When I started to court you, it was because I knew I wanted to spend eternity with you. And I still do. I always will. I am your trinemate until the bitter end."

"Till the bitter end." He kissed him back. "And some orbital cycle we should have a creation together."

"Eh, maybe… But not for a while. Unless you're carrying. I'm not going to carry."

"Coward."

"Yes, in this matter, yes I am."

"You would probably be hilarious carrying. I bet you would be a complete wimp, crying all the time… Probably would mean no aft paddlings."

"No, you and 'Warp will always get those no matter how I feel. I need to keep my submissive femmes inline."

Starscream giggled, hugging Thundercracker. "I am the most submissive of femmes! All yours! Make me behave!"

"Uh huh. Listen, Star. I don't want you ever thinking that you're not good enough, or that you frag up all the time, or anything negative. You are perfect. 'Warp and I courted you because we saw you were perfect, and we stay because you still are. Skyfire loves you because you are perfect and is having wonderful creations with you. If you were anything but amazing, we wouldn't be with you now." He kissed him on the lip plates again. "After the sparkling comes, how about we do some public interfacing. I'll dry hump you senseless wherever we go before fragging you until you split in half."

"Yes, please." Starscream nodded. "I want to bond in public with my trine. I love being claimed."

"I know you do. And I will claim you so fragging hard everyone will think I'm the trineleader of a new trinemate, and working on sparking you."

"Some point, I want you trying to spark me. Or I you. You should just spark me and 'Warp at the same time. Or… The trineleader sparks his trinemates, as it should be done according to traditionals."

"Spark me and I will hurt you."

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe we should have 'Warp come here. He can always cheer you up."

"Or piss me off."

"Don't be like that. He's adorable."

"Extremely so. But, more annoying than anything else. Dammit, why is he too cute to kill?"

Thundercracker chuckled. "I ask myself that fifty times every orbital cycle."

"Only fifty? I'm probably up to ten thousand an orbital cycle."

"He's lucky he has us. No one else would put up with his slag."

"No, he's awesome. Just like you." Starscream hugged the blue Seeker tighter.

"You're the awesome one. The best trineleader I could ever ask for." He hugged him back. "I'm glad you won that fight."

"Eh, you wouldn't be a bad trineleader. I just would out stubborn you."

"You would get ten dominatings every orbital cycle with floggings."

"I would. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"You're never ashamed of anything."

"Megatron has said that to me a few times… Why does that slaghelm have to be right sometimes…"

"You know that feeling you get when someone you hate is right and you're wrong?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm the one everyone hates and is always in the right."

"Not everyone hates you."

"Lies. Most do. You're one of the few exceptions."

"I love you. You, and your fat aft." He kissed him on the lip plates again.

"Mmm! Sexy, fat aft. Mmm!" He kissed passionately back, wings fluttering.

Thundercracker continued kissing, his servo feeling over Starscream's frame, so proud to have such a gorgeous, sexy Seeker as his trinemate. Starscream held Thundercracker's helm with one servo as the second rested on his shoulder. His optics offline, enjoying everything Thundercracker was giving him. He wanted creations with his trinemates. He loved them so much, and back when Skyfire was still stuck in the ice and he had thought he was dead, he had imagined them raising a family together after the war. Maybe they could make that fantasy a reality.

He kept kissing, his glossa playing with Thundercracker's. They were smiling, giggling at weird sounds their mouths made from their hungry kisses, and playing with some nipping. Starscream loved just these simple, tender moments with his trinemates, to remind him of how much they cared for him. They were the best, and he was so lucky to have them.

His optics onlined and widened when a very rude, piercing, and familiar pain pierced through him lower torso. He broke the kiss to gasp sharply, clutching his abdominal plates.

"Star?" Thundercracker asked quickly, worried.

"I…" He cycled air heavily. "Sparkling… I-I need to go to the doctor!"

"Don't worry, Star. I'll get you there." He said as he picked him up bridal style and headed for the door. He opened his commlink while Starscream gasped and whimpered. "Skyfire, Skywarp, Starfire: Starscream is in labor. Meet us at the hospital." He then changed frequencies. "Hook: Your nemesis is about to pop out his newest spawn for you. En route now. ETA: Three kliks."

::I'll prepare for the exorcism.:: Hook grumbled over the commlink.

* * *

Skyfire rushed into the room and slid to a stop next to the medberth. He grasped Starscream's servo, anxious and excited all at once.

"How are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"Like I want to murder the entire universe." Starscream said in such a cheery vocalizer as he smiled, looking high. Then his optics narrowed. "I'm in labor, stupid! I feel like slag! The first thing you say to me is HOW AM I DOING?!" He shriek. "HOW DO YOU **_THINK_** I AM DOING?!"

"Ow…" Skyfire lowered his audio receptors.

"Calm down nemesis." Hook intoned as he finished up setting up the monitor.

"NO! AHHAHH!" He cried, writhing some from the pain.

"Shh, you got this, Star." Thundercracker said softly, stroking his helm as he held the other servo.

"Scree, you should, like, push this one out really hard so it shoots out and I catch it!" Skywarp giggle.

"Go to hell!"

"Star, stop." Thundercracker snapped.

Starfire entered and quickly trotted over. "Still alive, carrier?"

"No…. I am dying…" He vented a sigh. "Sweetie, do carrier a favor and kill your sire."

"Sure." Starfire shrugged.

"Wait, did you seriously just say that?" Skyfire raised an optical ridge at his eldest.

"Carrier is kind of the boss, sire. Like, that's how things go. Carriers always out rank sires."

"I raised him so well." Starscream smirked evilly.

"No one is killing me." Skyfire said strictly.

"Not ye-ahah! Gah!" Starscream gasped, arching his back strut.

"It's moving out quick. Probably because you've done this a few times already." Hook said as he rested a servo on Starscream's thigh. "Spread out your legs and remove the codpiece. This will be a quickie."

Starscream did as instructed, holding Skyfire's and Thundercracker's servos tightly. The blue Seeker kissed his trineleader on the lip plates.

"You got this, Star." He said gently.

"Wait until it's you in labor." Starscream grumbled.

"Okay, push, nemesis." Hook commanded.

Starscream gasped as he did so, following Hook's instructions on when to push and ease up. His trinemates, mate, and eldest stayed close to him, encouraging him on. He managed to only curse a few times throughout it. But it truly was a quick labor, only lasting a few kliks before:

"One more push, and, out!" Hook caught the sparkling, lifting the little one up. "I'll be right back." He then walked over to the counter to clean the crying newly emerged.

Starscream closed his plates and instantly sat up, his wings perking as he listened to his creation crying. His optics never looked away from Hook, even as Skyfire kissed him on the lip plates.

"You did so well, Starscream. I'm proud of you." Skyfire said lovingly.

"Eh, next time is your turn." Starscream grunted, still watching the Constructicon.

"I don't want to see that." Starfire commented.

"You need to stop taking after your carrier." Skyfire grumbled, narrowed optics glaring at his eldest.

"No…" Starfire flicked his wings.

Hook finally returned with the sparkling bundled in a towel, handing the little one over to the eager carrier. Starscream carefully took his creation, smiling at the little faceplates.

"Congratulations, Starscream, Skyfire. You have a femmling." The doctor announced.

Starscream's optics widened some, his wings perking. Then, he faintly smiled. "Finally… A second chance…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

Skyfire swallowed, not wanting to think about their loss. He looked at his daughter and gave a small grin. "She already looks like her carrier." He kissed Starscream on the cheekplates.

"She looks like you."

"I mean, yeah, she kind of does. All weird looking." Starfire nodded.

Skyfire glared at him. "Do you want to meet your new sister or not?"

"Gee, take a joke, old mech." Starfire smirked, looking so much like his carrier.

"What are you designating her?" Skywarp asked.

"What are you thinking, Sky?" Starscream looked up at his mate.

"Well, which one of the designations for femmes do you like most?" Skyfire inquired as he unsubspaced the datapad that they had been jotting designation ideas on.

Starscream took it and looked through it. "I like Starlight and Nightstar… Something with some of my designation in there."

"Are we just keeping this theme going?"

"Storm doesn't have our designations in his. Don't be such a slagger."

"I like Starlight." Thundercracker said softly before kissing Starscream's cheekplates.

"Yeah, it's cute." Skywarp nodded.

"Okay, we can go with Starlight." Skyfire concurred. "That makes us even. Two creations each with part of our designations in them."

Starscream fluttered his wings. "The next one can be neutral."

"I don't mind the theme."

"Liar."

"Uh huh."

"Skywarp, go fetch the other creations." Starscream ordered.

"On it!" Skywarp exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of purple.

"What do you think? Like that designation?" The Alpha asked his daughter. "My little Starlight. I bet you're going to be a troublemaker and take after your sire."

"She's going to take after you. You're the one that looks more like a femme." Thundercracker smiled.

"If she does, well, good. I'm the perfect role model."

"Wow, lie of the vorn."

Starscream chuckled. "I try."

The door hissed open and Skywarp entered holding Skyblade's servo as Storm ran ahead. The Seekerlet wasted no timed on scrambling onto the medberth and onto his carrier's lap. He got his faceplate's into his sister's studying her.

"Looks weird."

"You looked like that when you came out." Starscream replied.

"Can I hold it?"

"Her. You have a sister. And yes."

Storm held out his arms and Starscream carefully placed the newly emerged in them, helping him hold her properly. Storm watched his sister as she mouthed at nothing. He smiled, glanced at his creators, then back at her.

"Why aren't her optics online?"

"They'll online in a few orbital cycles."

"Why is she so small?"

"She had to get out somehow."

"Why a femme?"

"Just how it turned out."

"Why is she doing that?"

"She's curious about this new world."

"Why do they come out of the rear end?"

"Technically, it's not the rear end, and I'll explain to you all about it soon enough."

"Why do sparklings come from carriers?"

"And, let's stop with the interrogation. Carrier is very tired, sweetie." Starscream said quickly.

"Fine…"

"Uhhhh?" Skyblade groaned as he looked over, then smiled, his jaw hanging down. "Uh! Uh, uh uhhhh!" He then nudged Starscream's arm as he watched his younger siblings.

Starscream faintly smiled. "Yes, sweetie. You have a little sister. Thunder, let 'Blades hold her."

"But I'm holding her!" Storm shouted.

"Shh, quiet. And you'll have plenty of chances to hold her. Let Skyblade say hello."

Storm growled his engine as he allowed Thundercracker to take the Seeker femmling. The blue Seeker gently handed her over to Skyblade, helping him hold her properly. Skyblade never removed his optics from the little one, his optics bright with wonder. He groaned, his wings fluttering some, holding her with such love and enthusiasm. He looked at Starscream, groaned something loudly, then back to her, so excited.

"Yeah, you're going to help carrier and sire raise this one, too." Starscream said softly, reaching over and touching Skyblade's arm. "You're so good at helping carrier. And carrier needs all the help he can get."

Skyfire leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheekplates. "This is going to be an adventure. Raising a daughter after we've gotten use to sons."

"I'll invite Sunstorm over a lot."

"Be nice."

"I am." He paused. "Love you, sexy."

"Love you more."

Storm made a face and stuck out his glossa in disgust as his creators kissed, enjoying a moment to themselves.

Starscream lied on the berth that night, his optics offline as Starlight lied next to his open chestplates, nursing contently from the feeding tube. Storm lied next to his carrier, cuddling against him, already having fallen into recharge. Skyblade lied behind his carrier playing with a datapad, not quite ready for recharge yet.

Skyfire carefully crawled onto the berth and lied down in front of his mate. The Alpha Seeker onlined his optics, smiled faintly, and gave a weak flutter.

"Mmm," He moaned. "Hey."

"Hey." Skyfire pecked a kiss to his lip plates. "How are you?"

"Alright… Just really tired…"

"Well, you just gave birth, so I imagine so."

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Now I can enjoy having the energon sucked right out of me for the next two stellar cycles…"

"You like it."

"It does build our bond."

Skyfire kissed him again. "So, are we having another? I know you said maybe up to five."

"I want five… Or eight. I mean, I never wanted too many but with our population so low… Let's just make a lot. But not eighty-three. I don't see how Skycutter handled that."

"He had a harem, didn't he? He made them work."

"He had a damn good looking harem… I need one… But not for breeding. To just distract Skywarp from doing his raping thing on me…"

"You are not bringing anyone else home. You're all mine."

"Yes, sir."

"So, I'm fine with five. We can see if we want anymore after that."

"Woo..!" Starscream smiled tiredly. "Go through this slag again."

"Yeah, and get your trinemates involved."

"So, in four orbital cycles, after her optics online, I'm going to introduce her to my Seekers."

"I thought we would wait longer? We waited almost a decacycle before introducing Storm."

"Yeah, but, I needed more time to get ready to face them with him. I don't need to wait with her. Just rest some, and let her be able to see everyone as they greet her."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. But your Seekers better not try to steal her like they did with Storm."

Starscream smiled. "They won't. And you're my mate. They answer to you. Just tell them to frag off."

"They barely listen to me."

"Dominate them."

"Ew, no."

"Ew, your face."

"You're so weird."

"I'm fabulous."

"You are."

"Then it's settled. Four orbital cycles, we introduce her to everyone. Wanna meet the world, sweetie?" He asked his daughter.

Starlight continued suckling, needing her fuel. Starscream kissed the top of her helm, then kissed Skyfire on the lip plates.

"I have the best mate and creations." He said quietly.

Skyfire smiled. "I have an even better mate and creations." He then kissed the tired jet back.

* * *

**Four Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream carried Starlight in one arm as his other servo held Storm's. His trinemates were in formation behind him, Skyblade holding Skyfire's servo. Guards stayed close as they prepared to walk onto the stage, the same stage that Starscream had been humiliated on twelve stellar cycles ago. The Seekers were gathered in the courtyard, eager to meet the newest creation of their Alpha.

"Ready, Sky?" Starscream smirked up at his mate.

Skyfire nodded. "I am."

Starscream turned and walked up the steps and onto the stage, his trine following. Starfire already stood on the stage, his arms crossed and smiling at his family.

"Nice of you to join us." The eldest winked.

"Yes, yes, apologies for running late. Someone purged on me." Starscream grunted.

"Accepted."

Starscream walked to the center of the stage, releasing Storm's servo and holding his daughter with both hands. His trinemates stayed at attention behind him, as Skyfire handed Skyblade over to Starfire before standing beside his mate.

"My Seekers," Starscream addressed the crowd. "I have gathered you here this orbital cycle to introduce you to my newest creation, Seeker Starlight of Vos. She emerged four orbital cycles ago, and just this morning onlined her optics." He paused to look down at her, her little violet optics, a mixture of her creators', curiously looking around. "Let her to a sign of our progress as a people as we rebuild our home and lives after the horrors of the Great War. A promise of hope and strength as we continue our efforts of leaving the war behind us for a better future."

Starscream started to take a step forward so he could begin to introduce her to his Seekers individually, but the vocalizer of his mate stopped him. He looked up, not sure why he was speaking.

"As my mate was saying," Skyfire spoke up. "We have a lot of work to do in order to put the past behind us, and live a normal life after so many vorns. It won't be easy, but we are here for each other. And, as we continue to settle into normalcy, there is something I wanted to say to my mate about our future." He then turned to Starscream, taking the Seeker's free servo in his. "Starscream, you know, we've been together for so long. When I met you, I immediately fell in love. When I heard you speak, I knew that I wanted to be with you for eternity. You are so amazing, incredible, and endearing to me. We have been through a lot, but what couple hasn't? We have our differences, we have argued, screamed, cursed, and even hurt each other, but in the end, we always worked through our differences and problems, and come out better for them. We have grown up together in so many ways, and you are the best friend and lover I could have ever dreamt of having. You have given me the most beautiful and smart creations, you are always so full of life and wanting to go on an adventure with me no matter where we might end up. You have proven again and again how strong you are, how willing you are to go in order to protect those you love, from your trinemates, creations, and Seekers. You have done things I could never have done, and have shown to the world just what an incredible person you are." He paused to swallow, watching how his mate sheepishly bit down on his lower lip plate. "Starscream, I had planned to ask you something after our exploration expedition, but… I never got the chance to until now." He then got down on one knee, feeling Starscream's servo tremble in his. "Starscream, my love of my life, I have always loved you and wanted to be with you. Will you make me the happiest mech in the universe and join with me as my Conjunx Endura?"

Starscream was trembling, his optics filled with static. He glanced at his trinemates as if to say, "did he really just say that?" Thundercracker smiled, inclining his helm in a silent, "yes, this is reality, Star." Starscream turned back to his mate.

"About fragging time, you slagger!" He then hugged him. "Yes! Fragging yes, you idiot! Keeping me waiting!"

Skyfire smiled, hugging the Seeker back as the Seeker crowd erupted with "aws" and whoops. He then kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "But it was worth it, right?"

"Kind of."

"I love you, Starscream."

"I love you, more, Skyfire."

"Till the bitter end?" Skyfire smiled.

Starscream smirked. "Till the bitter end."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Starscream and Skyfire had two more creations of their own, a femme and a mech. Starscream had two creations with Thundercracker and two with Skywarp, them all taking turns with being carrier.**
> 
> **Starfire found trinemates and had four creations with each one. He is the trineleader, and visits his creators often. He also helped his sire to help build a school in Vos and teach science.**
> 
> **Skyblade stayed living with his creators, getting better with chirolinguistics and helping his carrier with everything he could. Skyfire, Perceptor, and Wheeljack continue to work together to try and find a cure for him and others with similar disabilities.**
> 
> **Starscream continues to try and get Megatron and Soundwave dates. He refuses to give up on them. Megatron is done with Starscream's slag.**
> 
> **Cybertron continues to be rebuilt, and Vos is ruled by Starscream as he gets involved in politics again.**  
>  _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
>  **THERE'S A BONUS CHAPTER AFTER THIS. READ IT.**
> 
> **So, that is the end of that! I started Illicitus on July 1st and finished November 2016. I would have gotten it done sooner if it wasn't for college and work in the way. I also had a hard time thinking of how to get the war to end peacefully so wrote out An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling as I schemed. Well, ended up doing what I did.**
> 
> **Illicitus was actually the FIRST fanfic idea I got, but I didn't have enough of it planned out to write, so I wrote Ancillam and that evolved into the really fucking huge Libero Trilogy. Which I am quite proud of. Writing these fanfics has helped me get better with writing, since I am taking someone else's story and doing stuff with it. It's not all mine own. But, I had gotten the idea of Illicitus after reading one fanfic about Starscream and Skyfire having a creation, but having to raise it separately. The story was... Not very good, poorly developed, and never completed. The idea was good, just how it was written wasn't. So, I thought of doing my own version of that concept. Get some Romeo and Juliet themes in there. ;)**
> 
> **SkyfirexStarscream is the only couple I ship. They are just meant to be and in some comic there was a mention they were at one point more than friends. So, I feel like them being hubby/waifu is canon. :P**
> 
> **Illicitus was 627 pages and 227,308 words long.**
> 
> **That means, combined with Spurius and An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling I have written 917 pages. Plus, however long the bonus chapter is all in this year, 2016. Less pages than last year when I wrote Ancillam, Filia, and Invictus. And that doesn't include the papers I write for school and everything I write when arguing with carnist online about why they need to go vegan!**
> 
> **Anyway, I really hoped you guys liked it, and if you could leave a comment of your thoughts, share this story, and draw fanart of it and show it to me! . I enjoyed writing it, and maybe in the future I'll write another fanfic, but, for now, I have about 50 drawings to do for my own stories, and rewrite Nightfire so I can finally publish it. :)**
> 
> **Follow me on deviantART (http://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/) to stay up to date on everything I am doing, and READ THE NEXT BONUS CHAPTER!**
> 
> **Thank you EVERYONE for faving, following, and commenting on all of my fics and giving me support! I honestly didn't think I'll get a single reader when I started writing fanfics last year (March 2015)! And to think when I started writing Ancillam I felt like I was breaking the law writing about someone else's characters. And now it feels natural and fun. :)**


	23. Bonus Chapter - What If

**Author's Note:** _If the events of Chapter 9 were different and Starscream didn't get sparked, this would have been the outcome. Please read notes at the end._

**Alternate Ending:**

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," Optimus began. "The jury has come to a decision."

The Air Commander rolled his optics, knowing that the decision had been made long ago. He didn't even bother looking up when Hot Spot stood.

"The jury finds Seeker Starscream of Vos guilty of all charges held against him." The Protectobot leader spoke.

Skyfire swallowed, unconsciously reaching down, grabbing Wheeljack's servo, and holding tightly. Wheeljack tensed, but remained silent.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos," Optimus paused. "You are hereby sentenced to death via lethal injection. Any last pleas?"

Starscream gave the Prime a look, such arrogance still in those blood red optics. His wings hiked up, not letting any fear show. "Not that any pleas or requests would even be granted to me by you, but if I must say something, I plead that you spare my people if the war turns in your favor. And you ensure that my mate and son come to no harm." He paused. "And for Prowl to get recycled into spare waste port parts."

Optimus ignored the giggling from the other Autobots about Prowl. "I will do my best to keep Skyfire and your son safe, and will also see to it that your Seekers are given the best treatment with however the war ends." He then paused. "If that is it, the court is adjoined." He then banged his gavel.

Starscream was escorted away by the guards, his wings held high. Skyfire quickly got up from his seat and followed after them, not caring what anyone told him. The Seeker was taken to the brig and forced into his cell. Skyfire quickly stepped in, turning to the guards.

"Please, give us some time together." He begged quietly, unable to speak any louder.

The other Autobots rolled their optics. "Fine, but not long."

"Thank you." Skyfire nodded as the energy bars activated. He turned to his mate who was standing there, facing the back wall, wings lowered some. "Star?" He spoke barely louder than a whisper.

"Still think you joined the right side?" Starscream asked, not looking back.

Skyfire was about to speak, but swallowed. He was silent a moment before finally saying something. "I… I don't know…"

"I am to be executed by your friends. By the ones you sided with." He inhaled deeply. "All because I couldn't stay away from you."

Skyfire approached and turned the Seeker around. Starscream looked up at him, those blood red optics dim, filled with sadness, and betrayal. Skyfire pulled him over to the berth and sat down. He picked the Seeker up, placed him on his lap, and kissed him.

"I love you, Starscream." He said softly, hugging the jet protectively.

Starscream swallowed, then hugged his mate back best he could with his manacled servos. "I love you, more, Skyfire."

Skyfire broke down then, crying as he held his mate. Starscream's optics filled with static, not wanting to leave his people or family behind. Not like this.

* * *

Starscream was lead down the corridors the next orbital cycle, having only been giving a breem to say goodbye to his son. He kept his optics on the corridor before him, Prowl leading the way. The twins held his arms on either side of him, and Skyfire followed behind, having been granted permission to be present with Starscream.

The corridors were filled with Autobots lining the way, jeering, mocking, and laughing at the Decepticon. He ignored their taunts and vitriol, his expression unchanging, optics dim, and wings held high.

They arrived at their destination and Prowl put in his code. They entered the small room, the door shutting and locking behind them. It was completely bare, the walls all the same orange color. One wall had a one-way window, black on their side, but those on the other side seeing in clearly. It was blast proof so no one could break through it, and it was through this window that Optimus, Rodimus, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, and other high ranking Autobots watched.

A single table was in the center of the room, Wheeljack standing beside it with the equipment that would be used to end the Seeker's life.

"Restrain him." Prowl ordered.

Starscream was taken to the table and made to get on it. He calmly sat down, then lied on his back. The manacles were removed and his ankles and wrists strapped down, securing him to the table. The tri-colored Seeker swallowed, his frame tensing, the realization that this was how he would die beginning to creep upon him.

Skyfire got on one knee beside him, holding his mate's servo. Coolant trickled down his cheekplates, his optics white with static. He looked up at Prowl, trembling. "Please, Prowl… D-don't do this." He barely managed to choke out.

"Ask for this to end again and you will be kicked out." Was Prowl's curt reply.

Skyfire hopelessly turned back to his lover, pressing his brow against his. "I love you. I have always loved you. You have always been my best friend and the only person I ever wanted to be with. I love you." He held Starscream's helm with his free servo, his coolant tears dripping onto his mate's faceplates.

"I love you too, Sky. I'm sorry things just didn't work out." Starscream said softly, fighting back his own tears.

"I love you, Star. I wish… I should have proposed a lot sooner. We should be joined. I should have asked you all those vorns ago."

"If you had asked me, my answer would have been 'yes.'"

Skyfire couldn't hold it in any longer after that. He began to sob, doing his best to kiss Starscream's cheekplates, his servo squeezing Starscream's. Starscream offlined his optics, beginning to tremble, not from the fear of death, but the fear of leaving Skyfire and everyone else he loved behind. He twitched when he felt Wheeljack touching his arm, moving the plating, and inserting the needle into his primary fuel line. His optics widened, intakes quickening. All his suppressed emotions coming at him at once: Fear, panic, sadness. He saw the faces of those he cared for flashing before him, Skywarp smiling, Thundercracker chiding him, his carrier, Starfire laughing, Skyfire hugging him, his Seekers playing games with him on their downtime… He saw Vos in her good time, proud and alive.

"W-watch them, Sky. Watch all of them." Starscream said quickly.

"I-I will. I p-promise." He kissed Starscream on the lip plates, their final astroseconds together.

Wheeljack reached over and turned the dial to release the poison into the Air Commander. Starscream swallowed, feeling the cold liquid entering his systems. He kept his optics on Skyfire, trembling, not ready to go yet. He had to stay for his Seekers, his son, his trinemates, and Skyfire.

"Watch them. Take care of them." He said quickly. "Tell my brothers. I love you."

"I love you. I will. I'll tell them. I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry, Starscream. I love you." Skyfire began to cry, coolant pouring from his optics, holding Starscream's servo tightly.

"I love you, Skyfire. I'm sorry… I couldn't have saved you back… D-during our expedition." He said with a brittle vocalizer, his optics beginning to dim.

"No, don't. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry this is happening. I'm sorry I didn't do so much… I love you. I'll take care of them. Don't worry about them. I'll watch our son, I'll do everything for your brothers a-and… I'll take care of them."

Starscream swallowed. "Trust no one. Not even the Autobots." He said softly, then his cycling began to increase as his frame weakened, succumbing to the poison. "Kiss me."

Skyfire nodded, leaning over and kissing his mate on the lip plates as a servo cupped the dark faceplates. Starscream kissed back, his servo tearing into Skyfire's. Then, his grip began to loosen, his optics dimming, his systems starting to shut off one by one. Skyfire could hear the engine, once roaring with life, now becoming fainter, moaning. He kissed harsher, trying to ignore the quieting systems, but the Seeker's lip plates were moving less. The blue servo suddenly went limp, the engine silent, and his frame still.

Skyfire slowly lifted his helm, looking down at the still form, the once vibrant optics now black. The shuttle bit his lip plate, trembling. Wheeljack ran a scanner over the Air Commander, read the results, then turned to Skyfire.

"He's gone." He said so softly.

Skyfire's lower lip plates trembled before he pressed his brow into Starscream's chest plates and lost all control, bawling his spark out. Wheeljack swallowed, watching his friend for a moment before reaching over and placing a servo on the shuttle's shoulder.

Skyfire suddenly jerked back and slapped the servo away. "Don't touch me!" He barked, his optics narrowed, filled with anger, sorrow, and something dark.

Wheeljack startled back, never expecting this from the gentle giant. The twins held their weapons to their chests, not sure whether to trust the shuttle or not. Prowl raised an optical ridge.

"Remove the corpse and deliver it to the morgue." The tactician said in that cold, monotone vocalizer.

Sideswipe stepped forward to do so, but Skyfire stopped him.

"GET OUT!" Skyfire bellowed, clutching the limp frame.

"The corpse is being-" Prowl started.

"LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM! Get out you… MURDERER! OUT!" Skyfire shrieked as coolant poured from his optics, losing all control of his emotions. "GET OUT!"

Wheeljack grabbed Prowl's wrist. "Leave him, Prowl. Please, give him some time." He said softly.

Prowl regarded the engineer before turning to the scientist. "Very well. We will let you have some time to mourn." He turned and gestured for the others to follow.

Skyfire watched them walk out of the room, Wheeljack glancing back at him before exiting. The shuttle slowly turned back to the Seeker, his sobs renewing. Gently, he began to remove the straps that tied the jet down, first on the wrists, than the ankles. He lifted the cold frame up, carried it to a corner, and sat down. He placed his lover's body on his lap, hugging the frame. He lovingly rocked it, the helm limp and to the side with the mouth open and glossa hanging out. The wings swaying loosely, the once powerful, graceful, beautiful frame now so dull, limp, and cold.

Skyfire took Starscream's helm, lifting it up and making the glossa go back inside the mouth before closing it. He ran his digits over that once smiling, handsome visage, looking into the black optics where so much life had been. He hugged the frame, holding the helm against his chest plates, still gently rocking himself back and forth. He swallowed, feeling almost like he was suffocating on the lump in his throat. Coolant flowed from his optics, looking up at the ceiling before offlining his optics, cycling his air heavily.

"You were so perfect, Starscream. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you… I…" He swallowed, looking down at the Seeker's frame. "You were right. I shouldn't trust these Autobots… They… They killed you. They aren't any different from the Decepticons. I should have just stayed with you. Why was I so… I should have stayed with my mate, not leave you like I did. You deserved better than this, than me. Loving me only led to this… horrible ending. Y-you shouldn't have died today. You should have lived through this war, a-and we raise Starfire together, and be happy…" He paused to cry some more, taking a bit to collect himself enough to talk. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I'm so, fragging sorry… You were so perfect… Beautiful… You were the most beautiful, and perfect, and amazing person I ever met… A-and you gave me the greatest gift with Starfire… I'm so sorry… This should have never happened… Y-you should be flying free… I should have never joined the Autobots… Th-they're sparkless killers… They killed the only mech I've ever loved." He swallowed, coolant leaking out faster again. "Why… Why did I think they were better? I'm so sorry..! I'm sorry, Starscream..!" He hugged the frame tightly once more, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Y-you're safe now… N-no more pain… Y-you're with your carrier now… I know how much you loved her… A-and with all of our old friends and… Y-your Seekers who fell… And… Y-you won't ever be hurt by Megatron or these Autobots ever again. Y-you're safe now, my love. I-I'm going to take good care of Starfire. Don't worry about him… A-and I'll watch your trinemates… Just… Be safe now. E-enjoy it in the Well. You are safe. I'm s-sorry… I love you…" He lifted the helm and kissed the cheekplates. "I-I remember when I first met you… Just as beautiful then as… always…" He stroked the helm, his other servo holding a blue one, feeling like loose pieces of metal without resisting his grasp. He pressed a lingering kiss to the cold cheekplates, then tilted his helm back, offlining his optics. He looked back down after a moment, and pulled the frame against his chassis, rocking the Seeker.

Skyfire spent two joors in that room with the Seeker frame on his lap. He finally was able to get himself to stand up, holding the limp frame bridal style. He exited, ignoring the Autobots looking at him, his optics narrowed and cheekplates stained from coolant. He walked down the corridors, feeling the frame's limbs and wings dangling, swaying with his walking. No one stopped him, assuming he was going to the morgue. The shuttle didn't though, going to his quarters and locking himself inside.

Starfire looked up from where he had been crying on the berth. His optics widened as his sire neared and carefully set the body beside him. The Seekerlet began to tremble, his optics filling with static.

"C-carrier?" He said softly, his vocalizer frotzing. He reached over and placed his servo on Starscream's cheekplates, pushing gently. The helm moved to the side, but nothing else. Starfire began to tremble uncontrollably, coolant pouring from his optics. He looked up at Skyfire. "H-he's-"

"He's dead. They killed him." Skyfire growled, getting onto his computer, rage, betrayal, and his sadness engulfing him.

Starfire looked down at his carrier, then offlined his optics before hugging the frame, screaming and bawling into it. Skyfire swallowed, coolant beginning to leak out again at the sounds of his creation. He typed at the computer, getting into the frequency that he and Starscream had been using to communicate with. He wrote out a message and sent it. Then, he stood up and faced his son.

"Pack your things. We're leaving."

Starfire looked up at him. "Wh-where a-are we g-goin-ng?" He managed through almost hiccupping sounds.

"Away from these Autobots, this damn war. I've _had_ it! I've had it with _all_ of them!" He roared. "We are finding a colony that is _not_ involved in this death match and living there away from everyone else."

Starfire started to renew his bawling, scared by his sire now. Skyfire ignored him, suddenly flipping his desk over, kicking it, then dropping to his knees and crying into his servos.

* * *

Skyfire walked through the _Ark_ late that night carrying Starscream's corpse. Starfire trotted behind him dragging along his stuffed turbofox toy. They made their way to the hangar and boarded a small ship. The shuttle placed the Seeker frame on a seat and strapped it in to ensure it didn't fall. He then sat at the controls, glancing back to see Starfire sitting beside the lifeless frame, still holding the blue servo of his carrier.

Skyfire messed with the controls and soon got the ship to activate. He pressed the button to have the bay doors open, and lifted off. Just as he was flying out of the _Ark_ , several Autobots noticed, running around to figure out what was happening. Skyfire didn't care. He flew the vessel quickly away, going to his destination.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp perked their wings when they saw the ship land by the tryst where they were currently standing. They tensed not sure what was happening until they saw Skyfire step out. Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp, then they made their way over.

"What's going on, Skyfire?" Thundercracker inquired, his wings hiked. "Do you have Starscream with you or some plan on how to get him out that requires this?"

Skyfire didn't answer immediately. "I'm sorry… Go inside… I failed him…"

Thundercracker's optics widened, suddenly grabbing Skywarp's servo and running inside of the vessel. Skyfire didn't move, not wanting to see. His optics offlined when he heard them scream. The most gut wrenching cries to ever leave someone's vocalizer. He covered his faceplates, crying once more over his loss.

* * *

Skyfire piloted the ship as it flew in the cold vacuum of space. Starfire sat beside him, holding his stuffed turbofox, his cheekplates stained with coolant.

"I love you." Thundercracker said softly, in the back of the ship with his trinemates.

"I-I love you." Skywarp said in a brittle vocalizer, trembling so hard.

Starscream's frame lied on the floor between them as they sat in the seiza position. The Air Commander's frame was set to look so peaceful, his servos resting over each other on his cockpit.

"W-why did it have to end like this?" Skywarp chocked out, stroking Starscream's cheekplates.

"I don't know, 'Warp…" Thundercracker swallowed, coolant running down his faceplates. "R-ready?"

"I'm scared."

"I am too."

Skywarp looked at his still living brother, then slowly nodded. "I can't leave him."

"I know."

Skywarp held up the pistol to his temple, his frame trembling. Thundercracker held Skywarp's free servo in his, squeezing it as it was squeezed back. He held up his own pistol to his temple, never breaking optic contact with the black Seeker.

"Till the bitter end."

"Till the bitter end." Skywarp choked on a sob.

"Okay, l-love. " Thundercracker was fighting back breaking down again into sobs. "W-we go on one. Okay? We'll be with him, a-and with our families, a-and everyone else." More coolant leaking out as he trembled hard himself.

Skywarp nodded, crying as he tried controlling himself. "I love you, Thundercracker. I love you both." He cried harder, trying not to just scream out his sorrow.

"I love you too, Skywarp. I love you two, a-and I wish I could have been a better trinemate."

"You were perfect."

"You both were perfect. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Okay… Ready?"

Skywarp quickly gave small nods, looking Thundercracker in the optics. "Till the bitter end."

"We'll meet up in the Well and never be separated again." He swallowed. "Three."

"Two."

Skyfire startled when he heard gun shots go off from the back of the ship. Starfire's optics widened, looking up at his sire.

"What was that?" He asked.

Skyfire feared he knew. "Stay here. I'll check." He then got up and walked to the back.

The sight he saw tore through his spark.

Thundercracker and Skywarp lied over Starscream's frame, energon gushing from the gunshot wounds to their helms, knowing exactly how to kill themselves instantly. They were still holding each other's servos, the guns still in their other servos. Beside Thundercracker was the red datapad Starscream kept filled with the information on all his Seekers, and another one that had belonged to the blue jet.

Skyfire approached his intakes quickening. He knew Seeker trines would do this but to actually see it… He picked up the datapads, onlining Thundercracker's. The wills of the three Seekers appeared, with the rest of the datapad filled with all their memories. Pictures, videos, and everything else showing what the trine had done in their life together. With that was a document titled, "Skyfire, please read."

The shuttle opened it and did so.

"Skyfire, this is Thundercracker. I'm sorry about all of this. I wish I had been able to save him sooner. I was doing everything I could, but Megatron… I'm leaving this here so you have something to remember us by and to show to Starfire so he doesn't forget his trine who loved him so much. I know you will take good care of him. Just don't let him forget who his carrier was and his heritage. He had the most incredible, brave, greatest warrior and leader as a carrier, and I know he will become just like Starscream.

"Skywarp and I can't live without Starscream. I'm sorry, but… Letting him go is impossible. He was and is everything to us. We will follow him into the after life and keep him company there. Please, forgive us for this, but we see no other way of handling this loss.

"Give Starscream's datapad to Starfire. It has everything in there that he will need. He is the son of the Alpha, and deserves to have handed down to him what is rightfully his, if his battle skills prove him worthy.

"I know I never said it before, but I did care for you, Skyfire. So did Skywarp. Starscream loved you for a reason, and I think I finally see why. Thank you for everything you gave him. He loved you more than you probably would ever know.

"Goodbye, Skyfire. I wish we had spoken more in life. And tell Starfire that his uncles love him and will miss him. Keep him safe. Till the bitter end."

Skyfire looked over to the Seeker, exhaling heavily before sobs and coolant returned to him in his unending crying. He suddenly looked up when he heard a scream. Starfire ran over, shrieking and wailing, hugging the frames of his uncles. Skyfire didn't try to stop him or say anything. He just couldn't, letting himself just cry out his spark over the new losses.

* * *

Skyfire landed the shuttle in the colony, finally arriving after traveling for so long. He stood up, picking up his son and walking to the back of the ship, trying not to look at the Elite Trine lying peacefully beside each other. He stepped off the ship, his tired creation wrapping his arms around his neck, exhausted from crying.

Skyfire stopped when several guards approached him.

"What are you here for, Autobot?" One of them demanded.

Skyfire looked at him. "I'm no longer an Autobot. They murdered my mate. I come here seeking to escape the war and raise my son." He paused. "I am no longer a part of those murderers and psychopaths."

"Drop any weapons you have."

"There are a few guns on the ship in the cargo hold. Take them. I don't want them."

"Anything else on the ship we should be aware of?"

Skyfire paused. "I need three caskets… For the bodies of my mate and his brothers… They were all murdered by the Autobots and that damn war. I need somewhere to let them rest until I can fulfill the requests on their wills. "

"Which is?"

"They wish to be buried in Vos on Cybertron."

"We'll see what we can do." The guard unsubspaced a datapad. "I need your designation and that of your son's. We'll find you somewhere to live, but you need to remove that insignia and so some paperwork after speaking to the council."

"I am Skyfire of Vos and this is Seeker Starfire of Earth… First and only son of Seeker Starscream of Vos… Keep that on his records."

"Very well. Welcome to your new home, Skyfire and Starfire. You will find no war here."

"Thank you." He swallowed, turning to Starfire. "We're safe now."

"What about carrier and Uncle TC and Uncle 'Warp?" He asked softly.

"They're around… Watching over us. They are safe where they are, don't worry."

"I'm not." Starfire was silent a moment. "I'll become the next Alpha… And I'll avenge carrier. I promise him that. No one kills my carrier and uncles and lives."

"Revenge is never the answer."

"I'm a Seeker. I will avenge my trine, and woe be to whoever gets in my way." Starfire said sternly, his optics narrowing.

Skyfire wasn't going to argue. He hugged his son, the only one he would ever have for he knew he would never love anyone after Starscream. The shuttle looked over as he saw some of the guards carrying caskets to his ship. He turned and walked that way, wanting to oversee them handling the Seekers.

He paused to look up at the stars above, thinking about his Star, the Seeker who had stolen his spark and changed his life. Maybe one of those stars was his spark, looking down on his family, with Skywarp and Thundercracker beside him. It may sound foolish, but the thought made him feel a little better, believing that his beloved was still there in some way. He turned to his son, looking at those dark faceplates. No, his mate was still with him. 50% of him at least, in the beautiful son they had created together.

"Thank you, Starscream…" Skyfire said barely louder than a whisper. "Thank you for everything." He then kissed Starfire on the cheekplates and continued on, preparing to face this new life with all he had left in the world.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ou guys must really hate me now. :)**
> 
> **So, I decided to write this bonus because I felt like wanted to kill Starscream off because, well, I probably never would in the "canon" fanfics! XD Don't worry, the first 22 chapters are how the actual story goes. This was just done to show I can be heartless and to write something truly depression in the fictional world.**
> 
> **Now, I think this one hit very close to home because a lot of the emotions and how Skyfire reacted was similar to when my cat passed away from cancer earlier this year (April 6, 2016, at 1:03am). Feeling her go limp in my arms, how her body just... hung like that. The emotions and things I said to her. Just, so filled with all this overwhelming sorrow you find yourself muttering the same things over again and lose it kind of. And I don't ever really see people writing about death like how it really is. As an activist, I see death a lot. From the animal agriculture and horribly killing innocent animals, to children being bombed, and just... Death is not like what movies and games make it out to be. It's horrible. It's not romantic, dramatic, or poetic in anyway. It's just horrible.**
> 
> **So, going off that, I don't ever see people writing or having the body so loose, the tongue hanging out of the open mouth, the feeling of the cold body, just... It's horrible. And I think people become so distanced from death with how the meat industry hides the fact the corpse you are eating, if you're a carnist, is actually a corpse. They hide it and make it look COMPLETELY different so you don't socialize it with death or a body. Because if you look at the dead body in full instead of tiny pieces with seasoning and breading, it is truly horrifying and terrible.**
> 
> **ANYWAY, that is the end of this fic! I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed it! And this final bonus chapter was ten pages long. Please, let me know your thoughts and tell me how much you hate me now! XD**
> 
> **So, I will take a break from fanfic writing for... Who knows. I have about 50-60 drawings I need to do for my own stories and then I will be done with this list, FINALLY. After that, I will rewrite Nightfire and get it published. When that is done, I am not sure what I'll do. By the time I get those things done it might be a year or two depending how how college is. Goal is to graduate in May 2018! Five years of college! Needs to stop getting in the way...**
> 
> **But, when I get those drawings and story done, I may do some fanart, maybe of Transformers even though I suck with robots, but I want to get better. And if I do write any more fanfics the ideas I have are these three: A Megastar fic that would be pretty dark and realistic. Not all sweet and cute like some... A sequel to this alternate ending where Starfire returns to the Seekers to claim the Alpha position and avenge Starscream's death. And, maybe a story where Autobots win the war and Starscream is taken as a slave by a cruel Autobot off the grid and horribly mistreated.**
> 
> **Those are just possible ideas, but feel free to vote and tell me your thoughts! :)**
> 
> **GO VEGAN! I am off to take a break and play videogames before I go back into working hard! Please, follow me on my deviantART account (Ga-Maleven on deviantART) and keep up with me! Message me here, I WILL reply! And share my fics, draw fanart and share with me, and tell me your favorite parts and how much you hate me for abusing Starscream! XD I love that bastard...**
> 
> **Bye for now! 3 ^_^**
> 
> **Till the bitter end, may your wings be true, and the wind always to your back. Fly quickly, and never fear the shadows beneath you.**
> 
> **EDIT: Okay, so my "vacation" from working is failing... Since taking it I already drew like 10 of those artworks I mentioned above and wrote 7 pages of the next fanfic. My "vacation" started 2 weeks ago since writing this little note... It started November 28 and now it's December 16. Yeah, 15 hours of Skyrim is such a vacation...**
> 
> **ANYWAY! The next fic is "Legitimus Heres," which is a sequel to this alternate ending. Starfire will return to take the throne of his carrier and become the next Alpha of the Seekers. But, he must prove he is worthy and take on the Seeker who took the Alpha position in his absence.  
>  ******


End file.
